What Seems Like Forever
by Peevesthepoltergeist
Summary: A story of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, beginning as almost-innocent children, revealing their lives of not entirely darkness and deceit, and ending when death do they part. Familiar characters included, especially Severus Snape. Non DH compliant.
1. Meetings

**Chapter One**

"Cissy! Narcissa! Where are my _robes_? They were here, I know they were! Where did you put them? What did you do with them?" All this as said very loud and very fast by Bellatrix Black.

"Um...I don't know?" Came Narcissa Black's small, guilty voice from the next room.

"Oh yes you do!" Bella came storming into her little sister's bedroom. Today was Bella's first day of school at Hogwarts, and she couldn't find her new school robes anywhere. They'd been folded neatly on her chair, but now were quite unaccountably missing. No cocky house-elf would dare such a stunt as to touch them; most were terrified of the unpredictable, wild daughter. There was only one person in the world who would so risk themselves.

Bella threw open Narcissa's door. "You better give them..." Bella gasped. "Narcissa!" She let out a hair-raising screech at the mess before her. Little Narcissa, too young for a set of her own, appeared to have taken her sister's robe, and a pair of scissors to 'tailor' them. The cuffs had been hacked away to reveal her skinny white wrists, and the ragged new hem brushed the tops of her feet. The remaining black fabric lay in strips around the pink room. Andromeda, the eldest Black sister, who was entering her fourth year at Hogwarts, calmly walked in.

"Really Bella. Scream a little louder, why don't you; I think there were some Muggles in Sweden who didn't hear you." Bella gaped at her.

"Andromeda! Look what she did to my robes!" Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Calm _down._ It's not life threatening." She tuned to her scowling, jealous ten year old sister. "Cissa," Her tone became a persuasive coo. "Can't you give Bella her robes back? She _really_ needs them."

"No! I don't want Bella to go to Hogwarts! _I_ want to go!" Narcissa fumed. Andromeda smiled patiently.

"Cissy-baby," she said in the same patronizing voice, "You'll have your turn next year. But right now, Bella needs…" Andromeda's lecture was cut short by their mother's entrance. "Mother!" She exclaimed.

"Mum!" Bellatrix was on the verge of exploding.

"Mum-mmy!" Narcissa's voice had been reduced to a wheedling whine.

"Hello girls." Druella Black smiled softly. There was a split second silence before…

"Mother I tried to..."

"...And just look at what she did!"

"...But I want go to...to Hogwarts too! It's not fair Bella _and _Ann get to go-"

Mrs. Black closed her eyes.

"That's quite enough girls. Narcissa, take your sisters robes off, and give them to Mipsy. She'll have them fixed." Narcissa obeyed her calm, commanding mother; sulkily though. "Thank you for trying to help, Andromeda, I appreciate it. Bellatrix, if I ever hear you yell like that ever again..." Bella quickly interrupted.

"So sorry Mum! But she..." Mrs. Black cut her daughter off with a sharp look.

"I don't to want hear it. You are far too old to be throwing fits; I'd be ashamed if you were to ever act in such a way in public. Your sister will be justly punished for her behavior, I assure you. Not that it's any concern of yours.

Ah good. Your robes are fixed. Now go change into them; I suppose to prevent further mishap you ought to put then on now. I'll be waiting. And Narcissa," Mrs. Black added as she walked out of the room, "You may come to the platform too if you wish. Just get dressed, and do stay out of your sister's closet."

Narcissa dressed carefully. Choosing plain black robes, it was quite possible that someone might mistake her as a student.

"Mum I can't wait! It'll be so exciting! I'll meet so many people, and I just _know_ that everyone will prefer me to An. She is rather dull, and not even in Slytherin! _I'll _be in Slytherin, don't worry. I won't disappoint you and father." She announced with pride, speaking what she wouldn't dare if Andromeda were in earshot. Mrs. Black smiled wearily.

"Your sister has many friends darling, and I'm sure you will too. Come along everyone, we'll be apparating… I can't stand the thought of dealing with Muggles this early in the morning."

With a _crack,_ the four of them appeared at Platform 9 and ¾. With a peck on the cheek of her mother and baby sister, Andromeda was off, But Bellatrix hung back, uncharacteristically uncertain. Druella turned to her."Go along dear, find some students your age. Of good breeding, mind. Now Narcissa and I...Where is she? Oh no..." But Narcissa was no where to be found.

In fact, Narcissa wasn't even thinking of her mother or sisters. She was quite distracted by something else, something that even took her mind off Hogwarts for a moment. _Who is he?_ She wondered. He was just standing there, watching impatiently as two blonde adults argued before him, a man and a woman he guessed to be his parents. The man disapparated, and the woman turned back to the boy. He didn't look disturbed by the scene; merely bored.

"Lucius, I'm going to miss you!" The woman managed tearfully, regarding her child with something that resembled adoration. She leaned in to kiss him, but he stepped back to avoid it.

"Mother, don't." He gave her a disgusted look. Then, much to her astonishment, the boy called Lucius turned his head and looked directly at her, as if he'd been able to feel her eyes on him. Narcissa gasped quietly and ducked back, irrationally not wishing to be spotted. But she had seen a strange flash of recognition in his eyes, though they'd never met. She wasn't really surprised when he approached, but something about sudden nearness unnerved her. She wasn't usually so shy.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" He asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up, his tone sarcastic. Narcissa decided to lie.

"Yes," she replied boldly. "I'm going into my first year." Lucius frowned.

"Oh?" He reached out suddenly, and turned her head from one side to the other, before released her.

"You're lying. That's a nasty habit. Tell the truth." Narcissa's jaw dropped. How did he know?

"You're...You're right." She stammered. "I'm only ten. I'll be starting Hogwarts next year. But how-?" Lucius laughed softly.

"There are some other things I know too. You're name is Narcissa Black. You're very jealous of you're older sisters who are going to Hogwarts this year, and who are, by the way, looking for you as we speak." However, this didn't seem nearly as impressive.

"Narcissa! Where...Look Mum! There's the little brat!" Bella came rushing toward her little sister.

"Lucius," Narcissa said quickly, before Bella or her mother could catch her and scold her, "May I owl you this year?" It would be do wonderful to have friends at Hogwarts before even Bellatrix did! THen she paused, realizing what she'd just asked. Owl him, was she ridiculous? She scarcely knew him! She was about to apologize and wish him –this near-stranger! - a nice life, but Lucius surprised her.

"You needn't have asked." With that, he turned and strolled to the train. Narcissa sighed in relief. There! Prove to Bellatrix that she wasn't an irritating oddball!

Suddenly, Bellatrix grasped Narcissa's shoulder, whirled her around, and slapped her hard across the face.

"How dare you run off like that! You almost made me miss the train! I hope you die of loneliness and boredom at home, all alone you little..." Narcissa didn't get to find out what though, because at that moment Mrs. Black appeared.

"Bellatrix! That is enough! I will handle this. Get on the train. Goodbye." With out another word she turned to her youngest daughter. "We are going home. Now." She grabbed Narcissa's arm and marched her off the platform.

"I am extremely disappointed in both of you. I'll not be so crass as to shout, nor send Bellatrix a howler, but both of you behaved like uncivilized little Muggle girls. Now go to your room."

Mrs. Black didn't talk to her daughter for a week after that, which was the worst kind of punishment for a ten year old girl. Bella's harsh words at the train station kept coming back to her. She spent most of the time writing to Lucius. Or at least, trying to write to Lucius. It was much harder than it sounded.

_Dear Lucius,_

No, no, 'dear' sounded too intimate. He was practically a stranger, for goodness sake!

_To Lucius, _

No, who said 'to'?

_Lucius,_

Too plain.

_Dear Lucius,_

She supposed that would work.

_Dear Lucius,_

_How are you? I'm miserable_

No, she couldn't tell him that!

_Dear Lucius,_

_How are you? I'm fine, though it's rather dull here. Are you enjoying Hogwarts? I know I would be. How was the Sorting? Bella says it's horribly painful, but I think she's lying. Is she? I don't think I'd care, so long as I ended up in Slytherin, and not somewhere horrible like Hufflepuff._

But what if he was in Hufflepuff? Oh well; if so, she never be speaking to him again anyway if so.

_What classes are you taking? Do you play Quidditch? Are you on the house team?_

Probably enough questions. She quickly finished it off.

_I look forward to you reply._

_Love,_

Love? Was she mad? No, not _love_!

_Sincerely, _

_Narcissa Black _

There. Perfect. She tied the letter to her owl's leg, sent her off, and watched her delicate form disappear into the night. With that, she blew out her candle and fell fast asleep.

Once her mother started talking again, Narcissa began to enjoy her time spent at home. She could read up about Hogwarts, go shopping in Diagon Alley, and, best of all, she had mother all to herself! Papa rarely came home from work, but she saw him as much as possible.

Only one tiny, nagging thing made her less happy. Lucius still hadn't written back. He's busy, Narcissa told herself. But she new in her heart that that wasn't the case. Surely not enough so to just jot a quick note? He said he'd write… But why wouldn't he? On her eleventh birthday, December 19, she finally found out.

Narcissa came down to eat breakfast, and her mother greeted her warmly. "Happy Birthday, dear." Mrs. Black said, smiling. "I have two presents for you. And of course, your Hogwarts letter came. That's over there. Now," She held out a small wrapped package, and a stack of letters. There had to be at least ten! She looked at the top one. It was from...

"Lucius!" The second one..."Lucius again!" The third..."Mum, are these all from Lucius?" Mrs. Black smiled.

"I was rather surprised to see them, and decided to wait until your birthday to give them to you. I find it proper that, now that you're eleven, you can exchange letters with young gentlemen of your age…" She stopped when she saw that Narcissa's eyes were full of tears.

"Now...now he'll think I hate him. That I've been ignoring him. Since I didn't get a response from my first letter...Oh Mum! How could you! He'll never want to talk to me ever again!" Narcissa's tears spilled down her cheeks, but Mrs. Black just laughed softly.

"Dear, do you really think I'd do that? I wrote to him and explained the whole situation. He chose to keep writing anyway. Lucky girl." But Narcissa didn't hear any more. She had dashed up to her room to read the letters. Eagerly, she tore open the first letter. It read:

_Dear Narcissa, _

_I'm doing very well, thanks. How are you? Still bored? Pity. I'd enjoy the peace of being an only child, but instead, I have a horrid sister._

_Now, to answer all your questions. I am in Slytherin, and I too would be disgusted to be in Hufflepuff. Or any other house for that matter. I suppose you could say Hogwarts is the most magical place on earth, and I mean that in a literal sense, of course. Figuratively, not as much. Now, being sorted is supposed to be a secret and surprise (and I'm sure you've heard that many times), but I'm sure telling you wouldn't hurt. All they do is put some old hat on your head (I think Dumbledore said that it had been Godric Gryffindor's, but who cares anyway?) and the hat calls out what house you're in. Simple. _

_My classes are: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Astrology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. My favorite is Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Quidditch. I, of course, am on the Slytherin house team, as keeper. When I can get my own broom next year, I hope to be Seeker. Spectacular sport, really. Well, Narcissa, that should efficiently answer all your questions._

_Lucius Malfoy_

The second she finished, she tore open the next. Then the next. Lucius wrote to her, even though he knew she couldn't write back. No messages of great consequence, but he'd written perhaps twice a month. They all just systematically listed the events of the day, but she still found them fascinating. After she finished reading his last letter, Narcissa sat down and began writing furiously. An hour later, Narcissa joyously clutched three roles of parchment in her ink smudged hands, every inch, front and back, covered in miniscule writing. "Diaphanous!" Her owl fluttered in, and Narcissa used her best hair ribbon to tie the letters to the owl's leg. "Hurry," She whispered. Narcissa composed herself and headed down stairs to talk to her mother. She found her in the library, but before Narcissa could say anything, Mrs. Black stood up and smiled. She spoke only four words:

"Your father is home." Narcissa dashed into her father's study like a six year old.

"Papa! Papa!" Cygnus Black smiled at his youngest child.

"Hello, Narcissa." He smiled at his wife who followed, in a much calmer manner. "Hello, Ella." He kissed his wife, then daughter.

"Cygnus, I think it's time." Druella said softly. Cygnus reached into his pocket and held out the small package Mrs. Black had shown Narcissa earlier. Narcissa had completely forgotten it in her rush to reply to Lucius. Reaching forward eagerly, Narcissa opened the parcel and gasped. In her hands was the most ornate, beautiful, spectacular necklace Narcissa had ever seen. It was a pale blue fire opal pendant; marquise-cut diamonds leafed out, framing it. Circular sapphires gave the impression of miniscule flowers.

"Ohh..." She was at a loss for words.

"To wear on your wedding day, darling. I know that it's a bit early but..."

"Mama, Papa, oh thank you, thank you!" After embracing them both, she hurried off to her room to put it away, and when she came down stairs to bid her parents good night, she heard them speaking in hushed voices.

"Sooner better than later..."

"Still so young..."

"But a _Malfoy_..."

"Let's wait just a bit longer before making a decision Cygnus, please? I don't like the idea of it."

Narcissa stepped into the room.

"Mama? Papa? Good night." They turned to her, looking rather guilty.

"Good night dear."

* * *

"Good Morning, Miss. Young miss Black must wake up, mistress wishes to take her youngest daughter to Diagon Alley, miss." Narcissa was out of bed and ready to go in minutes. As she was heading out her bedroom door, she noticed a letter and a large parcel that hadn't been there before. Had Lucius written back already? Narcissa saw Diaphanous, sleeping peacefully on her perch, and knew he had. Eagerly, she tore open the letter. His letter said that the package was:

"...A little something I thought you might like. Happy Birthday." Narcissa opened the gift in a nonchalant way, matching Lucius' tone in the letter, and gave a tiny cry of surprise. Soft, green, flowing velvet cascaded to the floor. In her hands, Narcissa held the most magnificent cloak she had ever seen. It was lined with satin on the inside, and had an intricate gold clasp at the throat. A little something? How rich _were _these Malfoys? This must have cost at least six hundred galleons! With shaking fingers, Narcissa clasped the cloak on. It fit perfectly. She was admiring herself when...

"Narcissa? Are you up?" Narcissa dashed out the door.

"Mum! Mum! Look what Lucius sent me! Look! She spun around so her mother could admire the cloak. Mrs. Black smiled approvingly.

"Very nice. Now go up stairs and change; we can go early school shopping!" Narcissa grinned.

Narcissa and her mother strolled around Diagon Alley, chatting happily. "Mum! Can I get a gold cauldron?" or, "I want an invisibility cloak. Can I have one?" The answer was always no, but Narcissa asked anyway. What she didn't realize that her mother really had a reason to go shopping, and it wasn't for school things. It took almost a half hour, but Narcissa finally brought up the subject of Lucius. "I think there's something special about him Mum." Mrs. Black jumped at the opportunity to discuss this.

"What ever do you mean, dear?" Narcissa tilted her head from side to side, considering the question.

"Well... He's got really good grammar," Mrs. Black's smile faltered slightly.

"And, oh Mum, he's just so mature and polite, but still friendly, you know? He's the Slytherin keeper, and he wants to be seeker next year, I'm sure he will be. He's got the kind of charm that makes you know he's going to be so romantic one day, and oh, in his last letter he said..." Mrs. Black happily listened to her daughter babble on about the details. Her mind wandered elsewhere.

A Black hadn't married a Malfoy in quite a few generations. Sixteen, to be exact. Plus, the Malfoys and the Blacks were two of the oldest, and wealthiest, wizarding families in all of Great Britain. A perfect match. Brilliant. Now to keep this childish adoration up for the next six years without doing anything too drastic.


	2. Hogwarts!

Narcissa Black was wide awake at 5:30 am. She had packed the week before, double and triple checked everything, but couldn't stay asleep a second longer. This was the day. The day she had been waiting for the past five years of her life. Today, she was going to Hogwarts. Deciding there was no point in lying in bed, Narcissa headed for her shower. She scrubbed every inch of herself until she was glowing. She washed her hair twice. When she finished, Narcissa had Mipsy come dry her hair, since Mother wasn't awake, and she couldn't use her new wand. Yet. Narcissa smiled as she dressed, remembering Bella's shocked expression when she found out about Lucius. "_Malfoy_? He gave you _what_?" Bella was also irritated that Narcissa got letters "...from a boy? Mum! She's eleven!" in general. But that was probably because Andromeda got letters, too.

From a mysterious someone, whose name An wouldn't reveal. And what Narcissa was certain bothered Bella the most was the fact that Lucius had told her how first years were sorted. She had planned on tormenting her little sister with this information all summer. Actually, mused Narcissa as she picked through some Muggle cosmetics, thanks to Lucius, I'm not really much of an unprepared little first year at all. Heritage also helped, being a pureblood. _Oh, I can't wait to see Lucius! _By the time Narcissa was finished, it was 8:00, time to eat breakfast. As Narcissa hurried down to the dining room, she heard shouts. _That's odd. Mum and Papa never fight, let alone shout. _

When Narcissa reached the dining room and cautiously poked her head in, she let out a gasp of surprise, which went unheard. The scene that met her eyes was unexpected and horrible, to say the least. Huddled in the corner was a sobbing Andromeda, a nasty red mark across her cheek. Her parents viciously shouted at her, their exact words muddled by the other, but meaning quite clear.

"_..un Moldu sanglant _!"

"You're a pureblood, Andromeda!"

" ..._Degoutant_ _mudblood_! _Ma propre fille_!..._Degouter_!..." A livid Cygnus Black stormed from the room, followed by his tearful wife, who was muttering what sounded like "Why my daughter? Why?" Neither noticed Narcissa as they left. When they were gone, Narcissa rushed to her oldest sister.

"Ann, what happened? What's going on? Tell me!" She insisted.

"Cissy, you wouldn't understand..." A year ago, this would have caused a child-like tantrum, but Narcissa had matured since then.

"An, you don't know that. Please tell me?" Andromeda looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Oh Cissy. You're growing up. I just wish I could see… Never mind. Well. This morning when I came down for b-breakfast, and owl flew in. From Teddy." Narcissa wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Who's Teddy?" Andromeda shook her head.

"He's the one w-who's been writing all s-summer. Ted Tonks." Narcissa frowned.

"But, why are they mad? Lucius has been writing all summer, and Mum and Papa seemed pleased." Andromeda let out a small sob.

"It's- It's because Teddy's... He's not... Cissy, he's a Muggle born." Narcissa leapt up as if she'd been burnt.

"What? An, you have to end things with him! Now!" She cried in revulsion.

"Ciss-Cissy!" She wailed. "I-I can't! I-I'm..." Narcissa froze.

"No. You're what?" Andromeda bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Narcissa's jaw dropped.

"An, you're fifteen! And he's not pureblooded! You're not married! Father doesn't approve!" Well-ingrained reasons why not to have a baby out of wedlock came pouring from Narcissa's lips. "You can't raise a baby on your own, and it's completely unrespectable!"

"I know!" She bawled.

"And now, no respectable man will marry you."

"Teddy will; we're in love. You'll understand some day, Cissy-baby…"

Narcissa turned and left.

It was a very strained atmosphere on the way to platform 9 and ¾. Bella almost made an effort to be a decent older sister since Andromeda wasn't talking, but kept letting snide comments slip. Narcissa didn't care, mostly because she wasn't paying attention. She felt rather guilty about it, but she wasn't even thinking about her oldest sister's problems. All she could think about was Lucius. _Will it be awkward? Will he deny knowing me or something equally awful?_

"Well," Her father's grave voice cut through her thoughts. "_Nous sommes ici_." When Cygnus Black was feeling exceptionally strong about something, he lapsed into his native language of French. The three girls had been brought up speaking French as well as English, and now spoke both languages fluently. "Narcissa, you'll go first." Narcissa nodded. He barely glanced at Andromeda. "Then you... _two_. And then you, Bella dear."

With trembling knees, Narcissa walked through the barrier.

_It's the same, _Narcissa thought with a stab of disappointment as she looked around the platform. Then she shook her head_. Of course it's the same, silly. They wouldn't change it just for you_. Narcissa didn't wait for her parents or sisters; she headed off into the bustling crowd, unaccompanied. She regretted it almost immediately. Being as little as she was, she was swallowed quickly by the crowd, and was jostled and shoved in every direction. After about five minutes of this, Narcissa started to panic. _There are too many people; I can't get on the train! What if I miss it?_

"Need a hand?" Asked a voice behind her, a voice that had visited her dreams, time after time.

"Lucius!" With out thinking twice, Narcissa spun around and threw her arms around him. While most twelve year old boys would have been extremely uncomfortable in such a situation, Lucius Malfoy patted her head, patiently condescending. "Well, while I'd love to stand around hugging all day..." he began sarcastically, "We really ought to get our stuff on the train, lest it leave without us." Narcissa quickly unwound her arms from his waist, blushing slightly. Lucius smiled at her. "Come on." Lucius managed to get all their belongings on the train, find them an empty compartment, and locate his friends, faster than Narcissa thought possible. "Narcissa, this is Severus Snape, he's in your year. You two will get along well." He stated in a way that allowed no room for disagreement. Severus Snape was fairly tall, though not as much so as Lucius, but was so skinny and gaunt, he gave the impression of being much smaller. His pale skin gave the impression of someone very unhealthy, and untidy, longish black hair fell limply in his eyes. Thin lips were turned downward in a customary frown. The liveliest part of him was his eyes, and even they seemed sullen at the moment. She noted with a hint of disdain his too large, worn robes. _I wonder what Lucius sees in him… Rather unfriendly looking. And poor. _She'd scarcely thought it when his head shot up, and he gave a look so full of hate she gave a tiny gasp of surprise. Lucius noticed, and glanced from her to Severus with a small frown. Realization seemed to dawn, and he gave Narcissa a reproachful glance, and Severus a more reprimanding one_. _

"Aroit Goyle, and Raghnall Crabbe. They prefer to go by their last names. I would too." Goyle looked at Lucius disdainfully.

"Would you though, Lucius? I believe you're too vain to be referred to by just a surname, a name that anyone in your family could claim." Lucius leaned down next Narcissa's ear.

"He does that all the time. Ignore him."

"I'm not deaf, Lucius." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Severus, Crabbe, Goyle, _this _is Narcissa." He announced smugly. Upon noticing the girl partially hidden behind him, Crabbe and Goyle gave almost comical looks of disbelief.

"Really Lucius? _Nice_."

Lucius smiled even more conceitedly, and put and arm possessively around her shoulder. She didn't care. She had yet to become used to being shown off, but even in her young mind, she could tell that whatever Lucius was doing, there had to be something positive on her side for him to look so proud of himself.

"Any way," Lucius continued, "I think we ought-"

"Narcissa!" Her head shot up. _"Cissa!"_ That sounded like...

"Mum?" She ran to the compartment window. Mrs. Black was running back and forth across the now empty train station, a look of panic in her eyes, calling her daughter in a desperate voice. It was 10:57.

"MUM!" But her mother didn't hear her. She tried to open the window, but it seemed stuck.10:58.

"Here. Let me help." Lucius slid the window open with ease.

"Thanks. Mum! Mummy!"

"Oh Narcissa, honey. You're on the train." It started pulling out of the station. "Goodbye, love! I'll owl!" She had jog to keep up now, though the panic that her youngest daughter hadn't made it onto the Express had subsided.

"Love you Mum! Bye!" The train turned the corner, and she was gone. _Hogwarts, here I come. _

_._

"…So anyway, it turns out he wasn't ever Norwegian!" Lucius ended his tale with a grin. The boys roared with laughter, and Narcissa couldn't help giggling. Lucius was very funny.

"Anything off the cart dears?" Lucius looked up. "Er, yeah. One of every thing." He turned to the boys. "It's all on me." He turned to Narcissa. "Those three eat a lot. But you're welcome to whatever." Narcissa smiled and stifled a yawn.

"Thanks." Lucius smiled at the small girl next to him.

"Nervous?" Narcissa blinked sleepily.

"A litttlle..." She didn't hold the yawn back this time. Waking up at five thirty was taking it's toll on her. He laughed.

"Tired? It's a long ride." She nodded and tried quite hard to remain alert.

Narcissa woke up an hour later to a hushed, angry voice, and obnoxious sniggers. "Severus, give it here!" More laughs.

"Come and get it, Lucius." Narcissa opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on Lucius' shoulder, and was now in Lucius' arms, being cradled like a baby across his lap.

"Oh!" She sat up, blushing furiously. Lucius jumped across the compartment and grabbed something from Severus' hands, who was too surprised to stop him. He turned back to Narcissa. "We'll be there in about a half hour. You'll want to change..." He turned and glared at his friends in a warning, almost threatening way. "_And_ we'll_ wait out side." _Goyle muttered something under his breath that Narcissa couldn't hear, and Lucius hit him.

"Ouch!" They filed out one by one, and let Narcissa change into her school robes in peace. When she was finished, she opened the door.

"Okay, I'm..." But no one was there. "Hello...?" The door of the compartment across the hall was open ajar, and she heard voices.

"Teddy, they were so angry! Daddy hit me, I just..." Andromeda! A male voice answered her.

"It's alright, Dromeda, It's alright. My mum and dad love babies, and they'll love you. You and the baby can live with me, in London." _But she couldn't leave home_! Narcissa thought in panic. Mum and Papa were angry but surely not _that_ mad. What could Andromeda...

"Hey." Narcissa spun around and gasped.

"Oh, Lucius. You scared me."

He smiled. "Com'ere. I've got something to show you." Narcissa followed him back to the compartment.

"Okay. Look." He pointed out the window. "Hogsmeade. We're here."

The little glittering village took Narcissa's breath away. It wasn't much, but it was her first taste of Hogwarts. "Alright. Now you can't try to look for Hogwarts, because if you see it, it'll ruin it." Lucius was looking at her with an amused expression, and something else. Something Narcissa couldn't identify.

"Ruin what?" The train skidded to a halt.

Lucius smiled. "You'll see. Now come on. We need to get going." Narcissa nodded and reached for her trunk. "No. Don't. The house elves get them." He grabbed her hand.

The corridor was already filled with students. "Wait 'till you see the carriages." Still holding her hand, he led her through the train to the platform.

"First years! Over here! First years!" A tall strict-looking woman with a lantern was standing over to the far side of the platform.

"That's you." For the first time, Narcissa felt a rush of fear.

"Lucius I..." But he interrupted her.

"You'll be fine." He wrapped one arm around her in a reassuring way. "Go on." He turned and left. "First years! Hurry up now!" Narcissa headed over to the women who was calling them. After all the older students had cleared out, the women spoke again.

"Hello first years. I am professor McGonagall. This way to the castle." Narcissa looked around. A thin girl was standing next to her. She had long red hair and bright green eyes, which were filled with terror. She saw Narcissa looking at her and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered. "I'm Lily." Narcissa nodded stiffly. For some reason, she didn't like this Lily. She seemed too... in awe by it all. Like it somehow didn't make sense. "I was stunned when I got the letter. I mean it was surprising enough to find out that witches and wizards existed, but to find out I was one! I mean-"

"Wait! You don't, you...you're not... You're parents are _Muggles?" _Lily looked confused.

"Err. Yeah. Is that bad?" Narcissa turned her attention away. A real live mudblood? Disgusting. But she immediately regretted looking to her other side.

"Cissy! How's my _dearest _cousin?" Her extremely annoying cousin Sirius bobbed next to her. Even though he was six months younger than her, he was nearly four inches taller. Entirely unfair. Another boy with messy hair walked next to him. He appeared to be introducing himself to an alarmingly pale boy.

"Sirius. So they let you out of Azkaban. Aren't you a squib or something?" Sirius flushed deep red.

"No..."

"Right. You were just too stupid to put a spell together." Sirius looked like he was about to say something else, but the group had stopped at the shore of a large lake.

"Four to a boat! Hurry now!"

Narcissa climbed into one of the boats with a girl who had bulging eyes who kept poking at a small round object with her wand, a boy who sat tall, looking brave, and a girl with short black hair and a nose that seemed rather squished, but her large brown eyes, sparkling with excitement, gave her the overall appearance of someone Narcissa figured she would like very much.

"I wonder why we're here." Mused the boy aloud, as the boats magically set out across the lake. "Why aren't we going with the older...Ohhh..." There was a stunned and awed collective gasp through out the group of students. In front of them was the most spectacular sight most of them had ever seen. _Hogwarts_. The castle glittered before them like a million tiny, sparkling gems. Each pinpoint of light shone through the black sky in astounding contrast.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." After the students climbed onto the opposite shore, they were led into a room and told that the sorting was about to begin, and that they would be called in alphabetical order. A hushed whisper fell over the crowd, but Narcissa separated herself from them.

Just a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall re-entered the room. "Come with me." The first years were lead into the great hall in single file. The girl named Lily trembled, and made no further attempts to talk. Narcissa observed her surroundings, impressed. _That must be the enchanted ceiling Lucius told me about... Where is Lucius? _Narcissa saw him sitting at the Slytherin table, but he wasn't looking at her. In fact, his and all the other student eyes were focused on a patched wizard's hat which she hadn't noticed before. They all seem to be waiting for something. _That must be the Sorting Hat! _According to Lucius, it should start...

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

...Singing. Now, the sorting would begin.

Professor McGonagall strode purposefully toward the hat and stool. She held open a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, please come forward to be sorted. Abott, Thomas." A small, red head boy stumbled forward, tripping over his slightly too-large robes. When he placed the hat on his head, it slid down to his nose. The hat seemed to pause, then called out quite clearly, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A loud round of applause came from the Hufflepuff table. Thomas quickly took of the hat and skittered over to the Hufflepuff table. Narcissa wrinkled her nose slightly.

I _won't be that clumsy... or in Hufflepuff for that matter_, thought Narcissa. Her eyes swept over the crowd again. This time Lucius caught her eye and winked.

"Narcissa Black?" Narcissa jumped at the sound of her name, but it hadn't been said by Professor McGonagall. The girl with the strange nose that had been in the boat with Narcissa was looking at her inquiringly. "I'm Adrienne Xannon. _Pure_blood." Now here was someone Narcissa could get along with.

Plus, the name Xannon was woven some where into her family history, she was sure she had heard her father mention it before.

"Yes, I'm Narcissa--"

"Black, Narcissa!" This time it was Professor McGonagall calling her. Nervously, she walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It immediately started talking to her.

"Ah, another Black. Not at all like your sisters, I see. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you," Narcissa let out a sigh of relief. "And though you've got the brains for it, you wouldn't fit into Ravenclaw. You may be uncertain of precisely what you want, but you won't make hasty decisions. You could easily ignore the wants of others if they go against your own. Sounds to me I've just described another...

SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head, and Narcissa practically skipped to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Lucius, and he whispered 'Well done', but she thought she saw a flash of something... Disappointment? across his face. But then it was gone and Narcissa was sure she had imagined it. She turned to see her cousin get sorted. She was only a little surprised when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" Next, a Michel Bones was sorted into Ravenclaw, then after that Thomas Boot became a Slytherin, Terrace Brocklehurst: Gryffindor, Padma and Michael Brown (obviously twins) were put in Ravenclaw. Narcissa couldn't help giggle as she saw Sirius watch Padma walk to the Ravenclaw table, and openly gawk as she introduced herself to the people around her. _Well, well, Sirius..._

Narcissa lost track after "Evans, Lily," the mudblood from the boat, was sorted into Gryffindor. She turned to say something to Lucius, but he was talking in a hushed voice to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Said I had too... Want to make it work... Maybe, I doubt it...think I should get..._ Parents_." Narcissa turned back around, unsuspicious in her young mind. All she knew was that Lucius was having an important conversation, and did not want to be disturbed. Narcissa never found it suspicious that Lucius, a busy, popular eleven year old boy would write to her so frequently, especially when she didn't write back. The thought 'Why did he spend so much time and money one me?' Never once crossed her mind. Someone wiser might have realized something was up, but pretty little Narcissa was just glad to have the company and the 'friendship'. But sometimes, like now, even Narcissa, some where, deep in side her knew something was not right, but if she knew the truth, it would break her heart. When Adrienne Xannon was put into Slytherin, Narcissa looked up and realized the sorting was over. A silence fell over the students as Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"To our first years, welcome. I something to say to you, but first we eat." Suddenly, the table was filled with food, and loud bursts of conversation.

"So Narcissa," It was Adrienne. "What's up with you and Lucius? Childhood friends or something? You seem to get along well." She innocently bit a chunk of meat off a chicken leg while waiting for Narcissa's answer.

"Well..." Narcissa pondered the question for a moment. "We met at the train station last year, when he was going into his first year. I was just along for the ride with my sisters, they're both older, in Hogwarts, you know. So we were writing over the summer and we're just, you know, friends. But it's nice having a friend in a higher year-"

"Yeah!" Interrupted Adrienne. "I'm mean, just _look _at him." She grinned suggestively.

_"Adrienne!_" whispered Narcissa, vaguely scandalized by the stranger's forwardness.

"Okay. First, _please_ call me Ari. Second, it's totally true and you know it."

"Know what?" Lucius had just decided to join the conversation.

"No- Nothing!" Cried Narcissa. "Please, Ari." She begged.

"Lucius, we're having girl-talk. If we told you, it wouldn't be girl-talk. Plus, you'd be totally uncomfortable. So just...Shoo!" Ari waved him off with her hands. Lucius raised one eyebrow. Narcissa couldn't help but giggle. Lucius Malfoy obviously was not used to being told to 'Shoo', especially not by a small girl that was a year younger.

"Right then. I'll just leave you two to your 'girl talk'." He glanced at Narcissa one more time, and turned away.

When the feast was finished, all attention turned back to the headmaster. "One again, welcome. To the first years: The Forbidden Forest is, I repeat is, well, forbidden. Personally, I always found that self explanatory, but apparently that is not so for some students..." He glanced meaningfully toward the Gryffindor table. "Also, no magic in the corridors. I would like to add to the prefects, we now have a bathroom especially for the prefects and head boy and girls, please see me later for details. I believe that's all, goodnight!" There was a deafening scrape of benches as the students rose. The Prefects gathered the house students around them. Britt Parkinson, Slytherin prefect, began to gather them around. Ari gasped.

"What is it, Ari?" Asked Narcissa cautiously.

"Speaking unbelievably attractive males..."

"We weren't." Narcissa groaned.

Ari laughed. "We are now. Look at _tha_t!"

"Ari. He's fifteen. You're _eleven._ Do the math."

"Cissy, where's your sense of adventure? Britt! Briiittt! Over here!" Ari rushed in to the crowd of students, leaving Narcissa alone until...

"You're looking lonely." Her heart leapt. Lucius? She turned. But it wasn't Lucius. It was Severus.

"Hello. Well, I can't say I'm lonely, I've only been alone six seconds but," She smiled her most charming smile, "I enjoy the company." Severus showed no reaction to her bright grin. He simply nodded. "So," She ventured slightly, "How long have you known Lucius?"

He didn't hesitate.

"Six years. We're pretty good friends." Narcissa nodded.

"Are your... families friends?"

"No." His answer was so short, so clipped, Narcissa was suspicious, but didn't press the issue.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room." Britt spoke again. Narcissa laughed out loud when she saw Ari pressed determinedly against his side. "The password is..." Ari whispered something in his ear. "_Ari_!" A loud round of laughter came from the students. Britt blushed crimson. "No! It's not... It's Serpentine." He muttered. He frowned and turned to tell Ari off, but she held on her face a look of such sweet innocence, he just smiled half- heartedly.

"Hey." This time, it _was_ Lucius. He smiled at her. After they had climbed through the hidden entrance, Narcissa to a good look around. The first word to describe it that came to Narcissa's mind was bleak, or maybe cold. Green and black with silver embellishments, all the way to the emerald flames flickering in the grate. Lucius smiled at her again. "Welcome home."


	3. Losing Andromada

"First Day of school! Get up! Get _up _Cissy!" Ari was up and running at 5:00 a.m. She leapt up in the air... and landed painfully on Narcissa's knees. If the rest of the Slytherin house wasn't woken by Ari's exuberant yells, Narcissa's scream did the trick.

"ARI! GET _OFF_ ME!" Ari quickly scrambled from the bed, looking properly ashamed. But when she looked at Narcissa again, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What..." Asked Narcissa suspiciously.

"We need to get you dolled up for Lucius!" And, not hearing a word of complaint from Narcissa, Ari dragged her out of bed, propped her up in front of the mirror, roused the other girls, and set to work on Narcissa. Ari whispered something to each of the girls; they giggled, and began beatifying Narcissa. Two girls brushed Narcissa's soft, platinum blonde hair so it cascaded gently to her waist. Two more sifted through Narcissa's large wardrobe to find something for her to wear under her robes. And Ari did her make-up. Narcissa yawned.

"Ari, why are you doing all this?" Asked Narcissa. The question implied was '_Why am I the victim_?' Ari laughed.

"Come on Narcissa, we _all _recognize a potential romance when we see one, right girls? Let us have our fun, won't you?" They all nodded knowingly, but Narcissa was nonplussed. Ari rolled her eyes. "You and Lucius, silly! Duh!" Narcissa blushed.

"Me and Lucius aren't...We don't-"

"Drop it, Cissa. You're crazy about him, and the way he looks at you..."

"It's so sweet!" Added Nalini Ramesh. Narcissa tried to hide her delight, but failed miserably. "Ooooh, she turning red..."

"And getting redder!" Squealed Ari. After hey finished with Narcissa, Narcissa happily helped the other girls get ready, glad to be out of the spotlight. Around seven, Narcissa grew bored of their giggles, and headed down to the common room. A few students, including Lucius, were already awake. He heard her coming, and turned. A slew of emotions passed over his face and were gone, or covered at least, in less than a second. He smiled.

"Good Morning, Narcissa."

"'Morning." She paused awkwardly, uncertain of what to say next. "What time's breakfast?" She blurted at last and instantly blushed. But Lucius just laughed.

"Why? You hungry?" She nodded. "Well, it's not yet. Come sit down." It wasn't a suggestion; it was a command. She obeyed. "You look nice." He said conversationally. She could feel her cheeks turning even redder. Would she always be so skittish around him?

"Well, Ari woke me up..." Lucius' mind drifted as Narcissa chattered away. She _did_ look nice. He assumed he had just seen an object, not really a person.

_An object to eventually seduce, _Lucius thought bitterly. It was true. Since he was little, his parents had always told him that he was to marry a Black girl. _What if a Black girl doesn't want to marry me? _He remembered asking. He was probably four than. His father's stern reply had been '_That's not really a possibility for them.' _So it had been. About two years later, his father had shown him two pictures of two girls. One was a picture of a scowling girl his age. She had black hair that was cut just below her shoulders. The other was of a girl a little younger than him. She had sparkling blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a big smile. She was laughing. _Which one?_ His father had asked. He didn't ask for what. He was concerned he was meant to choose the dark haired one- but he didn't like her. _That one. _He pointed to the younger one. His father, of course, would want a reason. _She has hair like mine. _His father had smirked_. 'Good choice son. That's Narcissa Black. She'll be your wife. _

"Lucius? Lucius! Are you alright?" Narcissa's lilting voice was full of concern, and it jolted him out of his memories.

"Erm, ah, yeah, I'm fine." She looked at him curiously.

"It's breakfast time." It was more like a question, and she had obviously said this multiple times.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." He muttered. Just then, Ari, Nalini, a tall, quiet Assyrian girl named Abella Lilith Aram, Kaatje Maarten, who was a round, sweet-faced Dutch girl, and Katoka Dorjan, a Bulgarian whom no one knew anything about, came down from the first year girls dormitory.

"C'mon! Lucius, Narcissa, we're going be late for breakfast! Cissy! We've got to get our schedules!" Ari grabbed Narcissa's arm and dragged her out of the common room. Once they were out of earshot, Ari dragged Narcissa of to the side. "Did he kiss you?"

"Ari! What-"

"Not even a little good morning peck on the cheek? You've been writing to each other for like, I dunno, ages."

"No, Ari. My goodness, is that all you ever think about?"

"Uh, _obviously_! Where have you been?

"Near Lowestoft, for the past eleven years, thank you very much." Narcissa snapped. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway. Let's go get our schedules!" Ari pulled her towards the great hall. Two dark, nearly black, eyes watched them leave.

_Lucius is going to hurt her. Poor little child. _Severus Snape shook his head. She had heard her with her friends, and had come a conclusion. She really was as innocent as she let on- and that was certainly an issue._ Why_ was she in Slytherin? Yes, Lucius was going to hurt her. Maybe not this year, or the next, or even the one after that. But he would hurt her, he was sure.

"Oooh, Cissa, whaddoyouaverist?" Ari sure could talk fast. "Iavetransfigurationthenpotionsthen-" Narcissa interrupted her.

"Slow _down _Ari. First, I have Arithmancy, then I have Potions, then Herbology, and after that, Defense Against the dark arts, then Transfiguration, next Ancient Runes, and lastly, History of Magic."

"Oooh! I have Potions second too! And," She checked her schedule, "Herbology third, and History of Magic last. So that's... Oh. Only three classes together. That's not enough! We should complain!" Narcissa didn't say anything, but she thought that three classes were plenty. Ari talked her ear off on their way to the Slytherin table, and eating didn't keep her from talking a mile a minute. It was only when the mail arrived did she finally, well, at least slow the talking. "Oooh, cool. Look at all the owls! I wonder if Mum-" Narcissa wasn't listening. A strange pressure was growing in the pit of her stomach, and was traveling upwards. For over at the Hufflepuff table, Andromada was holding a scarlet envelope. The pressure was in Narcissa's chest now. Andromada's eyes filled with tears as she stood up to leave the Great Hall, Ted Tonks at her side. The corners of the envelope began to smoke. The pressure was in her throat. Narcissa got up to go after her sister. She didn't hear Ari ask her where she was going. She didn't see Lucius silently get up to follow her. She stumbled out of the Great Hall, her vision blurry, for the pressure was behind her eyes now, threating to push out the tears that _couldn't_ come. Because Narcissa didn't need to hear her father's angry voice to know what that howler would say, say to Andromada, the girl who she could no longer call her sister. The girl who was no longer a Black. The girl who was disowned.

_"No__!"_ The mournful cry did not come from the young mother-to-be, it came from the despairing child, who had lost her oldest sister, her sister whom had loved her and spoiled her, gone along with every childhood game Narcissa could think up, and had always protected her from Bella's anger. Andromada heard her over her father's curses, and ran to the sobbing girl to comfort her, her arm's out stretched, as she had done when Narcissa was a baby. But stronger than her grief was her loyalty to her family, and sense of self. She stepped away from the embrace at the last moment. Andromada's face paled.

"Cissy, no." She whispered. "No, Cissy! Listen, just because our father-"

"_My _father," Narcissa said quietly. "Now, Andromada, he's no one to you. Nothing." Andromada stepped back, shaking from head to toe, pale as snow. Her breathing was uneven. Ted made a move toward her to support her.

"Cissy!" She couldn't hold back any more. Andromada felt tear of her own welling. spilling over in pain as she watched her beloved sister weep. She whirled around and wrapped her arms around Ted's neck, sobbing loudly. Narcissa couldn't watch any longer. She turned back and fled back to the castle. When she reached the dark door way, Narcissa couldn't take the strain any longer. She felt her knees giving way. She was falling, falling through a dark tunnel that would never end. And then, all at once, she stopped. She felt two strong arms pulling her back up. She opened her eyes, and saw Lucius' face swimming before her eyes. "She's not my sister, Lucius." And then, all went black.

* * *

(A/N: **IMPORTANT UPDATE 8/18/2008!!: **Soo here's the deal. I was re-reading the first few chapter of this story, and it was painful. I couldn't bear to leave them up like they were, and so I edited some. Not enough to make be truly happy with the result, but enough that I don't think it's quite as cringe-inducing. But I really don't have time to massively rewrite the begining AND update, so I'm going with the latter for now. But I'll try to fix up to like, chapter 20 eventually, because around that point my incompetence stops being so embarassing. I started this before the Black family tree was published, so the order of the girls is wrong, and I originally had Druella name Serena and Cynus named Pernicious. So when those names pop up, don't be alarmed. They'll go away when I have time to fix them. Also, some chapters might be randomly improved upon, not in order- those chapters must have been exceptionally dreadfull.


	4. Curious Thoughts

Chapter Four

Narcissa heard voices above her. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Shouldn't she be... in class! She sat up quickly. "Cissy!" Bellatrix was sitting on the side of Narcissa's bed."Cissy," She said in the same relieved voice, "Are you okay now?" Narcissa blinked in confusion. Bellatrix was here, but…_Where's... Andromada? _Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. Andromada was disowned. She wasn't her sister any more. Narcissa felt the tears coming again, and fought to keep them down.

"Wh-where am I, B-Bella? What's going to happen to An-" But Bellatrix, not eager to discuss Andromada, quickly interrupted Narcissa before she could say any thing else.

"You're lucky that Lucius caught you, you know. You could have cracked your head open on the stone." Narcissa made to stand up, but Bellatrix gently pushed her back down. Narcissa let out a frustrated breath.

"Bella, let me up! I can't miss my first class!" Bellatrix started to laugh. "What? What's so funny? I can't miss any classes, especially not classes on the first day of school! Bella, please..." But Bellatrix was still laughing. "Why are you laughing at me!" Narcissa cried in frustration.

"Cissy! You've been out cold for the past three days! Madam Pomfrey said you went into shock or something. Any way-" There was a loud crash a the hospital wing (At least, Narcissa was pretty sure that's where she was) door being thrown open, and Ari, Nalini, Kaatje, Katoka, and Abella Lilith pushed their way in.

"Narc-s-ci-ss-ay!" All the girls had shouted Narcissa, Cissa, or Cissy at different times, making it sound like one long, strange name, Narcissa smiled. Ari started talking immediately. "Cissa, we were all so worried about you!'

"Ve vonted to make vu veel bevter. Ve brought vu candy." Said Katoka slowly, struggling with her strong Bulgarian accent. Ari nodded her head vigorously, and pointed to Narcissa's bed side table. Narcissa gasped. A huge pile of candy, every kind, sat on the table. She picked up the nearest one. The card read:

Feel better soon, Narcissa. We all miss you!

It was from Ari. Narcissa looked up. "Thank you so much all of you," They all ran over to Narcissa's bed.

"Cissa, look!" Squealed Ari. "Here's one from Lucius!" She held up a beautifully carved chocolate castle; an exact model of Hogwarts. It was almost a foot tall, solid milk chocolate. It was far to beautiful to eat, and was obviously very expensive. Ari let out a low whistle. "_That _must have cost Lucius a pretty knut. Look! The bottom of the box says: 'Give us a photograph, and we'll make it a master piece.' Damn, I wonder how much that costs."

"Look!" Cried Kaatje. "Here's another one from Lucius. Except... I don't recognize this one." Narcissa tore her eyes from the chocolate castle, and her jaw dropped.

A perfect white chocolate replica of her house, the Black Manor. Two tiny white people stood on the lawn waving.

"Mum and Dad." Narcissa was in awe. She reached for the box, but Katoka's gasp stopped her.

"Vook! Vook! Vat is vis? Narcissa, vis is vu!" Narcissa was about to ask what she had said, since she found her a bit hard to understand, but when she saw what Katoka was pointing at, she was at a loss for words. Standing inside a small box was a tiny replica her, Narcissa. Dark chocolate. A tag was attached to the box. It read:

I didn't know if you liked dark chocolate, white chocolate, or milk chocolate, so I got all three. Enjoy. Lucius.

The girls started to shriek and giggle. They started to talk cheerfully among themselves, not noticing the cold grey eyes that watched them from the door way. Lucius turned and left. _She is way too damn easy to...woo. Chocolate. She doesn't really think that it was me, not my parents, who paid for that stuff, does she? That cloak had to be, what, six hundred galleons? I may have enough money to buy her a hundred cloaks. But why would I spend it on her?...My parents will do anything to make her want to marry me. Pathetic._

After Narcissa was, in Madam Pomfrey's eyes, well enough to leave the hospital, she had a lot of work to make up. The fact that she had missed the first four days of school didn't seem to matter to the teachers, and Narcissa was swamped with make-up work. The weekend saved Narcissa. While most people were out on Saturday, enjoying the fresh air and gossiping about their first week at Hogwarts, Narcissa was alone in the dark dungeon that was the Slytherin common room, doing homework at six a.m on Saturday, just to get a head start. As she headed down the stairs, she wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of...was that coffee? Why, Narcissa wondered, does any one drink coffee? Hot cocoa is much better. She peered into the common room, when she realized that it was Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and Severus who held the steaming mugs of coffee. Severus noticed her first, and smiled at her. "Good morning, Narcissa. Would you like some coffee?" Narcissa nodded absently. Severus handed her a mug. "Enjoy." She took the warm cup in her hands and took a big gulp. Immediately, the scalding liquid scorched her mouth and throat, and the bitter taste made her gag. She couldn't keep it in her mouth one more second, but she couldn't swallow it either. Before she realized it, she was spitting it back out, all over Lucius. He yelped and jumped away as the coffee burned him. "Bloody hell, Narcissa!" He snapped irritably, but the rest of his friends were laughing uncontrollably. Narcissa felt the color rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry Lucius! Here, let me help. I hope it doesn't stain... I'm sorry." He looked annoyed, as if he was going to say something else, be he looked at her earnest, apologetic face, he couldn't find the heart to snap at her.

"It's fine. I'll just go change." After Lucius left, his friends started laughing again. They looked so ridiculous, so childish, Narcissa couldn't help but giggle. Soon, all four of them were laughing so hard, they were finding it hard to breathe.

"So, Narcissa." Goyle was the first to catch his breath. "I have a question to ask you. I'll entirely understand if you don't feel comfortable answering, or if you don't wish to answer, seeing as it may deal with a great bit of secrecy. Alright, here goes. You share a dormitory with Katoka Dorjan, which leads me to assume you have information about her interests-"

"Goyle." Narcissa interrupted his long, nearly incomprehensible speech. "I don't understand what you're trying to say to me. Ok, what about Katoka? What I know about her? She's Bulgarian, and has a really strong accent. Actually, she's rather hard to understand her... Wait a second, why are you asking? Why do you care?"

"Seriously, Narcissa, even I can figure this one out. Goyle want's to go out with Katoka. He want's to know if she'll say yes before he asks her."

"Oh... Isn't eleven sort of young to be a girl friend?" Asked Narcissa. If it wasn't, why wasn't she going out with Lucius? What if he didn't really like her? She started to panic.

"Well, obviously, but I proposed a plan to Lucius, Raghnall and Severus, all of whom found it acceptable-" Severus cut him off. It seemed to Narcissa that he was acting as somewhat of an interpreter to Crabbe and Goyle. She also found it a bit odd that only Goyle called Crabbe 'Raghnall', and only Crabbe called Goyle 'Adriot'.

"His 'Master Plan'," Explained Severus. "Is to figure out every thing that Katoka likes, become her friend for a couple of years, and suddenly, they're going out. He said, what was it? Oh yeah: "She has a quiet pulchritude that makes her exceptionally attractive." I mean, c'mon." Narcissa smiled. Goyle must have a lot of patience to wait years for Katoka. Narcissa thought that was sweet. Katoka would like that. Any girl would. Although Narcissa had never played match-maker before.

"I'll talk to her, Goyle. I'm sure she'd love to spend some time with you. I mean, I think that she lonely. Her parents didn't want her to go to Durmstrang."

"Having too much fun without me? I hope not. You know how I hate to miss a good time." Lucius had change into identical black robes, but these weren't stained.

"Yeah Lucius. We're throwing a party because you're gone." Severus grumbled sarcastically. They all knew Severus was joking, but Lucius fixed him with a glare that could freeze waterfalls. Narcissa shivered. She couldn't help it. She hoped Lucius never looked at her like that, and never found reason to. But he quickly looked away. "I was thinking that, since the weather is nice, we could relax by the lake for a bit, and I have Quidditch try-outs later. I think I'll try for seeker this year, since keeper was rather dull, and I am in second year now." Narcissa felt a jolt of excitement; she had never seen a live Quiddich game! But her elation was immediately punctured by a stab of disappointment. _Homework. Ugh. I hope Lucius won't mind..._

"Er, I would love to watch, but I have so much make-up work..." She glanced at the large pile of books on the table, waiting for her. "I'm so sorry, but once you're seeker, I'll watch every game." He smiled at her. _Poor, poor, pathetic girl. "_I guess I'd better start." Narcissa tried to look cheerful, but all she felt was gloom. She wanted to spend time with Lucius. As the boys filed out of the common room, Goyle paused.

"So... You will speak to Katoka on my behalf?" Narcissa nodded. "Thank you." And they were gone. She sank down on a chair, and picked up the nearest bit of parchment. It read: "For history of magic, record the dates..." Narcissa groaned. This would no be fun. All she could hope for were few or (She wished,) no distractions. But sure enough, no sooner had she picked up her quill and opened up her book, Bellatrix came down the stairs.

"Well, Cissy, aren't we up bright and early." Distraction number one. Bella sauntered over to the table Narcissa was working at. "What 'cha doing? Homework? That was really dramatic, you know, fainting so Lucius could catch you. That desperate, huh? Yeah, well, you've got it made, Cissy. You just don't know it yet. See ya." And without another word, Bellatrix walked away. '_You've got it made'? Got what made? _But even as Narcissa turned around to ask her, Bellatrix was gone.

It was nearly an hour before distraction number two woke up. "Cissa! What are you doing up so early? Ohhh yeah. 'Make-up work. Whatever! Come hang with us!"

"You know I would, Ari, but I've got to get this finished, unless I want even more work! I mean, it's totally crazy!" Ari leaned over her shoulder, reading her work over her shoulder. She frowned.

"Er, Narcissa? Who gave you all this work? We haven't done this in History of Magic..." She paused, reading further. "I don't have any idea what this is. We didn't do this in potions..." Ari picked up Narcissa's Defense Against the Dark Arts parchment. "Unforgivable Curses! Cissa, that's like, fourth year material! The teachers couldn't have given you that." She looked at Narcissa expectantly.

"They didn't. When I was sick Bella... Bella! She gave me all this work, saying that the professors wanted me to make it up! You mean I don't have to do any of this? Bella made it all up?" By now, Narcissa was fuming. Ari looked at her sympathetically.

"Seems like it. Sorry mate, your sister's awful. C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast." Ari grabbed Narcissa's arm, and dragged her out the door. "Narcissa, there's something you need to know about Lucius." Narcissa's heart skipped a beat. "See, er, well, I don't exactly know to tell you this but... Luciusisgoingoutwithbella!"

Narcissa froze.

"W-what?" Ari looked like she wanted to cry.

"Cissa, I'm sorry, but I heard them talking, and Bellatrix sounded annoyed, said it wasn't right, and he didn't seem to care. He said- he said: "Did you give her the work?" Then Bella said: "Well, I don't think it's right, but I did." Then Lucius said: "Bella, we need time without her." And Bella goes: "That's not what you said before." Then-then I couldn't listen any more. Cissa, he's avoiding you!" Ari let all the information rush out, like she had been holding in a very long time. "Cissy, he's just been flirting you, he's not serious." She bit her lip and looked at Narcissa expectantly. But Narcissa was at a loss for words.

"I-I'll talk to him." Narcissa finally stammered. But she turned and headed to find Bella, not Lucius.

(A/N: Ok, another shortish chapter. A lot shorter than I expected. But I bet you didn't expect _that! _Lucius and Bella? Hmm... And just so everyone knows, if you want to find out what happens next, I've already posted thirty chapters of this story on under the penname peevesthepotergeist. I'm just trying to catch this one up!


	5. No choice

Chapter Five

Narcissa wandered the castle for nearly an hour before she found Bellatrix. She was up in the Owlery, and when she ran into Narcissa coming down the stairs, she looked like she had seen a dementor. "Ci-Cissy! What are you doing up here? Don't you have all that work to do? Shouldn't you be doing that?" She cried in a shrill, falsely cheery voice.

"Apparently not." Narcissa said coldly. Bella's sick leer and panicked eyes proved her guilty. Slowly, her features melted into a look of despair.

"Oh shit," She muttered quietly. "You know don't you?" Narcissa nodded ever so slightly. "Shit!" Cried Bellatrix, much louder this time. "You weren't supposed to know! You were supposed to grow up, get married, find out, and get over it! Dammit, Cissy, you ruin everything. But Lucius likes you, he really does. And this whole thing wasn't his idea, or Mum and Dad's. It was Abraxas and Caliva Malfoy. Lucius told me it was their idea from the beginning, like, a birth plan, or something. But-but Lucius did say that he probably would have liked you anyway, especially when you got older." Her eyes were begging Narcissa to understand. "He said one day, you were going to be beautiful." That last bit wasn't quite true, but Bella, being a Slytherin, would anything to fix her mistake. Narcissa frowned, confused, not angry. "But surely, Cissy," Bella asked cautiously, "You _would _eventually figure out that Mum and Dad had agreed to the arranged marriage between you and Lucius, right?" She paused, since Narcissa didn't answer. "_Right?"_ Narcissa's eyes and mouth formed little O's.

"Arranged _marriage! _Mum and Dad _agreed? _No one ever considered telling _me?_" A look of complete horror passed over Bella's face. "And all I thought was that you and Lucius were dating or something, I mean, Ari had said that you two were talking, and Lucius said that all you two needed was time without me! What was that all about?"

Bella sighed. "Lucius' parent's wanted him to write them a letter about what was going on between you and him. See, Mum never wanted you to find out about the arrangement, at least, not until you two got married. She wanted you two to date in school, once you got older, and Lucius would ask you to marry the old fashion way. By then, of course, you'd be in love with him, you'd say yes, and it would look to you like you had a say in the matter. Our parent's, I dunno, thought that it would be a good match, but they wanted you to feel like you had freedom. And, Cissy, would you really want to live knowing that you had no choice? Well, now I guess you have too, but it was a good intention, right? Just don't tell Mum, Dad, or Lucius that you know. I'll see you later, Cissy." And with out another word, Bella pushed passed Narcissa and continued down the stairs. Narcissa sat down shakily on the stairs, her mind spinning rapidly. _Why didn't they tell me? Does Lucius really hate me, is he just pretending? I suppose this explains all the letters. Bella's right; I wish I didn't know. _She felt numb. Some time later, it could have been minutes of hours, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Narcissa wiped away her tears. She didn't know that she'd been crying.

"Narcissa!" Severus had almost tripped over her climbing up the stairs. "What's wrong?" He looked alarmed at having found Narcissa crying and alone. Narcissa sniffed.

"S-Severus? D-did you know? Did Lucius te-tell you?" She locked her big, watery, glacier blue eyes on Severus' black one's. _So she knows. _Severus grimaced.

"How'd you figure it out? Yeah, Lucius told me." Narcissa sniffed again. She took a deep breath.

"Bel-Bella told me. She didn't mean to, but she did. She told me every thing." She looked at her hands. "I like Lucius, but now I feel so, I don't know, like I don't have a say in my life. Like, no matter what happens, even if me and Lucius end up hating each other, we still have to spend the rest of our lives with each other. I want to marry for love, not because I have to. It's not fair, Severus. It's just not." Severus shook his head sadly. No matter how much she liked Lucius, (which he was sure was quite a bit) he knew that no eleven year old wanted to be forced into marriage.

"Narcissa, there's a price for being pureblooded. Your parent's are going to want you to marry a pureblood. I think your parents agreed because of what happened to your sister Andromada." Narcissa looked up.

"How do you know about Andromada?" Severus smiled.

"I know things. C'mon," He stood up and helped Narcissa up. "If you want, we can go watch Lucius' try-outs." Narcissa frowned. "Narcissa, aren't you trying to make it look like nothing's up? If you didn't know, and didn't have homework, what would you be doing?" Narcissa sighed with resignation.

"Watching the try-outs." Severus grinned.

"Good. Than let's go."

"So, this is the Quiddich field?" Narcissa looked up at the large stadium before her. Severus nodded and led her to the Slytherin section. They walked up the stairs, into the empty stands. Try-outs weren't due to start for another 15 minutes.

"Narcissa." She didn't have to turn to know that voice. But instead of making her feel giddy as usual, she felt anger. She couldn't face Lucius yet, not after he had lied to her.

"Play it cool, Narcissa," Severus warned, so only she could hear. Slowly, Narcissa turned.

"Lucius!" Her voice sounded fake, even to her. She smiled, but the smile didn't feel right on her face. A voice in her head kept saying _Look at your future husband._ Lucius lightly leapt over the four rows of benches separating them.

"There's no need to look at me like you wish I was dead." He held up his hand to stop her objections. "Severus, could you give us a moment?" Severus nodded curtly and left. Lucius sat down next to her. She looked away from him, resisting the urge to get up and run. "Narcissa, look at me." Lucius voice sounded more serious than she'd ever heard it before, more mature. She looked into his cold grey eyes, and saw he had put up a wall, blocking all emotion from the outside world. "I wrote to my Mum and Father. I told them that you knew, and weren't happy. I told them to forget it. I'll get a response tomorrow. Either way, you can forget everything you've learned about this, you can forget about me. I'm not going to make you marry me if you're really so strongly opposed to it." He got up to leave.

"Lucius, no. Wait." He paused but didn't turn around. "I like you Lucius, I really do. I just don't want my whole life decided for me. I want to be friends with you; I don't want to marry you." Lucius turned, and held out his hand.

"Friends?" Narcissa took his hand and shook it.

"Friends."

_Well, _thought Lucius as he changed into Quidditch robes, _That bluff could have gone worse. Seriously. Friends? _He hadn't really written to his parents about Narcissa finding out and being unhappy. They'd kill him. No, he'd just have to start over. Make her adore him again. He snorted disdainfully. _That _shouldn't be difficult. But all in all, he was quite pleased with Narcissa. When he had recognized her at the train station, over a year ago, he had been almost surprised to see how much she had grown since the only picture he had ever seen of her was taken. _Of course she had grown,_ Lucius thought, shaking his head at his own stupidity. _She was what, five, maybe, when that picture was taken. _Lucius finished lacing up his boots, grabbed his broom, and headed out onto the field.

The cool air was calming and refreshing. Lucius looked around at the other Slytherins gathered to try out. Some had been on the team last year, some hadn't made the team last year and were trying again, and others were completely new. The captain this year was Aston Flint, a stern sixth year, invariably stubborn. Britt Parkinson trying out too, he had been a beater last year. "All right everyone, listen up. I want all the people trying out for beaters to the north end of the pitch, all who are trying out for keeper, to the south end, chasers to the west, and seekers to the east end. I'll be a chaser again this year, so we'll only need two. Keepers, I'll audition you first. Everyone else, stay on the ground. If I see anybody other than the person trying-out in the air, you'll be asked to immediately leave the field, and you will not have the opportunity to be on the team this year. Very well." He turned and strode off to the south end of the field. Lucius looked at the other people trying out. One was a third year girl, Penacada Smie, who was whispering with a fourth year girl named Veaina Prowrel. The only other person was a second year boy who looked like he had a higher BMI than GPA. _I doubt he can even get in the air; this should be easy. _Lucius leaned back against the wall of the stadium, and looked over at the Slytherin section of the stands. He saw Narcissa and Ari talking in the front row, Severus, Crabbe and Goyle huddled together whispering a few rows behind them, and Bellatrix, Kaatje, Abella Lilith, and a couple more first and second year girls further back still. _All this bloody gossip! _Lucius thought vehemently. With nothing better to do, he mentally began to compare Narcissa and Bellatrix. _Bella's not the pretty one, but she's still attractive. Narcissa's going to have quite a few of men fighting over her when she gets older. But that doesn't mean Bellatrix won't. Bella's got far more personality; Narcissa's really a wall flower. But the real question is: If I could choose now, which would I pick? Now that I actually know them, which one? Personality or looks? Makes it rather hard... _A sharp whistle brought Lucius back to reality. "Seeker try outs!" Aston looked at the four of them. "Just you four then? Alright, Penacada, you're up first." She giggled, then got up and grabbed her broom. "I'll release the Snitch, and time one minute. Once the minute is up, you can fly after it. I will be judging on two main things: How quickly you catch the Snitch, and, obviously, how well you fly. I'm releasing the Snitch..." The tiny ball shot up and away, and Penacada mounted her broom and waited for Aston's signal. "Alright...Go!" Penacada soared up on her Cleansweep. Lucius noted smugly that his new Silver Arrow was much faster, and more expensive. It took Penacada just under fifteen minutes to catch the Snitch. She returned clutching the struggling winged ball in her hand. She looked triumphant and smug, until Aston announced her time. "Fourteen minutes, fifty-eight seconds." It wasn't a terribly promising score when there were no distractions on the field. "Antihewitt, you're next." The large boy stepped foreward. "And you trying out to be seeker, correct?" The boy nodded. Aston looked at him doubtfully. "Very well. I'm starting the clock..." The boy, with difficulty, mounted his broom. Lucius sneered. _This should be interesting..._ "And... Go!" Antihewitt's broom stalled under his wait, and Lucius, un-noticed by any others (Or so he thought), took out his wand, muttered a spell under his breath, and jammed his wand quickly back into his robes. Antihewitt started swaying back and forth, almost drunkenly. Lucius joined the others in laughing, even after it became evident that it was the broom, not Antihewitt, that way twisting and turning. Suddenly, the broom went rigid, and shot forward at and unimaginable speed for a broom. Antihewitt cried out and attempted to swerve the out of control broom, but the attempts were in vain, and with a sickening crunch, the broom and its rider crashed into the wall of the field. Lucius stilled the broom with a flick of his wand. A lone figure fought their way to the boy, passed the laughing crowd, and over to his side.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa knelt by the crumpled heap that was the boy. He opened his eyes. She saw total trust in his eyes, then a flash of fear as he looked past her. He nodded, and Narcissa got up to help him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her away from him.

"Narcissa. Don't." Reflexively, she stepped back. Then she spun around, ready to tell Lucius off for hexing the boy, but the look in Lucius kept any words from coming. Anger. No, not anger. Rage. "Get back." He pushed her into the crowd of by-standers. Then Lucius turned to Antihewitt, still on the ground. "Get up." Lucius drew his leg back, and kicked him hard in his ribcage. Antihewitt let out a muffled groan and Lucius turned to Narcissa. He spotted her running of the field, and knew she was probably running off to whine some where. _Bloody girl. _He decided to let her go, and turned his mind again to the task at hand. _Quidditch._


	6. Real fear

Chapter Six

"I think the best choice for seeker is obvious, congratulations, Lucius." Aston smiled slightly in Lucius direction, and continued reading off the team players.

"Britt and Mesom, you're beaters. Lolita, you're keeper," _Obviously. _Thought Lucius as he glanced at the Spanish girl, her face a picture of pure elation._ He fancies her. _

"Freeasca, Grono, and myself will be chasers. Any questions? Good, then I'll ask any persons who did not make the team to please return to the castle..." He paused as one by one, the rejected players filed off the field. "Right then. First practice is Monday, Five p.m. You'll be given your robes and further instruction when you arrive. Bring your brooms. No problems? I'll see you then." Aston seemed in a hurry to be rid of them, and Lucius wasn't the only one who knew why. _We're going to get quite a few complaints from the keepers who didn't make it, and personally, I don't blame them. It's rather conspicuous...damn, I must stop thinking like Crabbe and Goyle. Though really, you'd have to be blind to not see why he picked the Spanish slut. _Lucius glanced over his shoulder, and saw Lolita and Aston engaged in conversation, oblivious to the world around them. Lucius smirked, and back-tracked a few steps to hear them.

_ "Permita que mí muestrele cuán agradecido yo soy-" _Lolita was whispering seductively in what sounded like Spanish.

"Lolita, you know I love how you sound when you speak Spanish, but I've been telling you for six years _I_ don't speak Spanish, and I can't understand you." She stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout and be angry.

"Well, maybe you should learn." Aston sighed. Lucius could tell they'd had this 'argument' many times before. Tonight though, Lolita wasn't carrying on any further. "I _said, _let me show you how thankful I am to be on your team. Midnight, at the astronomy tower." She winked. "I'll see you there." She turned ad left, and Aston waited a few moments before following. Lucius waited until he saw them both disappear into the castle before following. _Midnight. Astronomy tower. I could end their little scam, here and now... Oh shit. I've got to talk to Narcissa._

"Voor Cissay! Vu must veel horrvible! And tu vink, vou're parents vanted vu tu marry vim!" Katoka patted Narcissa's arm sympathetically. Ari nodded in agreement

"You know, Cissa, you really ought to not even be friends with him. He could really hurt you. I mean, just look at him! What a bastard! He has an arranged marriage with you, doesn't even _tell _you about it, and on top of it all, he flirts with EVERY FRIGGIN' GIRL IN SLYTHERIN!" Ari jumped up, fuming by now. "I'm gonna go kill the ass-!"

"Shut up, Ari! Just drop it! I'm not going to marry him, I'm not going to be friends with him, I don't even want to look at him! He's a total-"

"Narcissa. Can I talk with you?" Lucius stood calmly beside her. Before she could say anything, Ari marched over to him, glaring up at him, and answered for her.

"NO!" She screamed, instantly drawing the attention of the entire common room. "She hates you and never wants to talk to you again! You're an ass-hole and a

bastard, you lying son of-!" Lucius eyed her coolly.

"Adrienne. I believe I was talking to Narcissa, not you. So, if you'll please be quiet, for just a moment, I'm waiting for Narcissa's answer. After that, you're welcome to rant and rage all want, because I won't be around to hear it. Narcissa?" Narcissa stared at him. _Just say no! But what if it's important? Oh, why does my heart flip when I see him? Why can't I be like Ari? Why can't I just not care? _"Narcissa?" Lucius repeated, breaking her chain of thought.

"Oh, er, I suppose, as long as it doesn't take long, er, I- Ari, don't look at me like that! Please." For once, Ari seemed at a loss for words. Her face said it all.

"Excellent. Thank you for you time. If we could go somewhere a bit more private..." Lucius let her out of the common room, down a few dark corridors, and finally into an abandoned class room. "Ok, Narcissa. I've got a lot to say, and you can ask questions when I'm finished. Understood?" She nodded mutely. "Good. First, the Quiddich game. Antihewitt is practically a squib, hardly worthy to be a pureblood, right down there with the Weasleys. You are never to contact him in any way. You are not going to tell any one that I hexed the broom. None of the students will care, but the professors could take away my position as seeker, and," He looked her hard in the eye, and said slowly, "We would _both _regret that, wouldn't we?" Narcissa gasped._ He's threatening me! _"So, now that we're agreed on that," He said, suddenly brisk and business- like, "Let's move on to the next issue. You friends. Ari's a bitch, and it won't do you any good to spend time with her. Goyle fancies Katoka, and I believe that Crabbe's fond of Abella Lilith. You three would be more than welcome to spend more time with me, your sister, and our friends." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. "So that's settled. Third problem. Your sister Andromada. People are worried that you could turn out like her, since they don't really know you. All the Slytherins know that Bella is to pure-blooded for anybody to worry about her being a turn-coat, but you don't appear to have developed your personality-" Narcissa opened her mouth to object, but Lucius held his hand to stop her. "You _aren't _interrupting me. As I was saying, you seem to have no personality, so try to speak up a little. Don't speak out of turn, and don't say anything you might regret later." Narcissa twisted her hands in lap, trying in vain to keep them from trembling. Lucius stood up and walked around to the desk she was sitting at. He placed one hand on the side of the desk and the other on the back of her chair, blocking of her exit. Slowly, very slowly, he bent down so his face was inches from her's. Narcissa felt his breath, hot on her cheeks. His eyes blazed with a possessive anger, unlike any she'd ever seen. "Understand?" It was barely more than a whisper, but Narcissa would have preferred it had he screamed. She whimpered slightly, her heart pounding. He moved his face even closer still, and a strand of pale blonde hair fell across his forehead. Still, Narcissa said nothing. Suddenly, his hands sprang from the chair and wrapped themselves painfully around her upper arms.

"You're hurting me!" Narcissa cried, as tears of shame and pain filled her eyes, blurring her vision. She struggled against his grip, but his fingers were like bands of iron. "Please stop!" She begged. He pulled her up until their noses almost touched.

"I said," He hissed. "Do you understand?" Narcissa looked at him through her tears, and suddenly was so terrified, she couldn't breathe. _Just look at him, _She thought. _He's older, bigger, and stronger. He could kill you! What have you gotten yourself into? _Narcissa realized then, or maybe she had known since he had hexed Antihewitt, that she didn't have a choice.

"Yes. I understand." She tried to sound strong, but it came out as a cracked whisper. Lucius released her arms and stepped back. Red marks encircled her arms

where his hands had been.

"Good. I'll see you around, Narcissa." He casually sauntered from the room, slamming the door behind him. Narcissa sat tall until he left the room. The second he

was gone though, she collapsed on the floor in sobbing heap. She cried and cried, and when she had no tears left, she lay quivering on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Narcissa dragged herself off the ground. _I trusted him! What have I done? _Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be held by someone, anyone, as long as they cared. She felt a wave of home sickness so strong, she felt physically ill. She walked purposefully towards the door, flung it open, and realized that she had no idea where she was. _I'm lost in my own school! _She picked a direction, and started running. She rounded the first corned, and smashed head-long into Severus.

"Severus!" Narcissa cried, not sure why she was so happy and surprised to see him.

"Narcissa." His voice was filled with relief. He looked at her, and his eyes clouded with concern. "What did her say to you? What did he do?" Narcissa felt the tears coming again, and fought to keep them back. Severus pushed Narcissa's platinum blonde hair away from her wet cheeks, and she knew he could tell she had been crying. "Did he hurt you Narcissa?" His voice was so kind, so soft, she wanted to tell him everything. Then she remembered Lucius' eyes, his voice. _You will not say anything you might regret later. _But even as she shook her head, Severus reached out and touched her arms, where the red marks were still clearly visible. "What the hell did he do to you, Narcissa?" She couldn't hold back more. She wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck, and gave in to his embrace. As she began the story, she discovered she hadn't cried all that was possible for one night. _Pull you self together, Narcissa! Get a personality._

(A/N: Ok. This chapter totally did not turn out like I meant it to. Lucius and Narcissa were supposed to make up, but instead, I kinda got carried away with Lucius temper.

But remember, Narcissa does marry him, so something has got to give. I'm just not quite sure what yet. Hmmm...)


	7. Forgiven?

Chapter Seven

_What have you done to her? She is an angel, Lucius! You hurt her. But why? What did she do to you? It's not her fault that your parents chose her; It hurts her too. The least you could do is love her. Lucius, you will not hurt her again. She is protected. You don't know it yet, but the child is protected. She is untouchable; don't hurt her Lucius._

Lucius stretched luxuriously on the mattress of his four poster bed. He smiled lazily. He loved the weekend. Suddenly, he frowned. A weekend to end an awful week, that is. Narcissa's eyes had filled with fear and tears every time she looked at him, and she had avoided him with a passion. _Maybe I shouldn't have... Screw it, it's not going to_ _make a difference. She bloody hates me. But I can fix this. A Malfoy can fix anything..._ He knew she had gone crying straight to Severus, even though Severus hadn't told him. _My friend is sticking up for her. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. _Severus had been playing it cool all week, not mentioning Narcissa, to his credit. But now, time was running out.

He couldn't, _wouldn't _lose her. _Mum and Father would kill me. _With a groan, he got off his bed, grabbed his robes off his near-by trunk and pulled them over his head. He yawned and headed down the stairs. No-one else was awake, and he grabbed a book of the table in the middle of the room, and sat down to wait. Only a few minutes later, He heard footsteps, impossible to hear unless you were listening for them. The only person who walked like that in Slytherin, aside from himself, was Narcissa. He turned and waited. With a few seconds, Narcissa was at the bottom of the stairs, her hair sticking up slightly in the back, and her nose buried in a book. _Her goes nothing..._

"Good morning, Narcissa." Narcissa let out a tiny gasp of surprise. When she saw who was talking, her eyes widened, and she dropped her book. She tried to step back, but tripped over the hem of her robe, and landed hard on the stairs. Lucius didn't get up to help; instead her gave an amused half-smile and watched her through belittling eyes.

"Ouch! I mean, 'morning L-Lucius." She picked herself up, blushing furiously. She bent to retrieve her book, the title of which read _Olivia's Secret, by Caitlyn Fallbur._

"How-How are you?" He didn't answer, he just watched. "So, er, I suppose, I, perhaps-" He cut of her stuttering with a raised eyebrow.

"Come here." She hesitated, only for a split second, and then obediently shuffled over to the couch where he reclined. "Sit." She did. He took a deep breath, hesitating, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to. "Narcissa. What I said last week, I didn't mean to scare you. I just think you need to know that I care what happens to you." _Because you still have to be my bloody wife. _"You're the baby of your family," _And spoiled rotten, _"Your eldest sister has been disowned, and Bella doesn't give a damn about anyone other than herself." _Nice. The point is I'm trying to sound nice. _"I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you," _Physically, at least._ "And that I'm-" But Lucius never finished. At that moment, Ari appeared from the girls dormitory.

"Cissa!" Then she saw Lucius, and her face contorted with disgust. "What," She asked in a deadly voice, "Are you doing," She took a step closer, then another. "With Narcissa?" Narcissa leapt up, and Lucius sat up straighter. They both saw the time bomb in her eyes, ticking away steadily. Narcissa quickly scurried up the stairs to the refuge of the girl's dormitory. It was the Malfoy pride that kept Lucius from doing the same (Into the boy's dormitory, obviously). He slowly turned to leave. "Lucius," He couldn't help but cringe. And then she exploded. "Lucius! What the hell were you thinking! She didn't do _anything _to you! Anything! She has been crying every frigging' night this week, she jumps at every little noise, and yesterday, oh, don't get me started on yesterday! I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, Lucius, she screamed for hours!

You really are a bastard, you know that, right?" Lucius raised his chin defiantly.

"Yes, I do. And may I venture to ask, who is this 'she' of whom you speak?" Ari glared at him.

"You are unbelievable. Go to hell." She turned to leave, and Lucius smirked.

"You still haven't answered me!" Ari didn't even turn. In response, she raised her hand and made a rude gesture. Lucius leaned back down on the couch, and snatched Narcissa's forgotten book off the ground. _A bloody romance novel. Why am I not surprised? _He began to read the back cover, for lack of anything else to do. It read:

_Olivia has a secret. _Lucius snorted. _Could've guessed that from the title, _he thought. _It is a secret that no one would ever guess. She lives the perfect life. She has kind parents, a wonderful little sister, and a loving boyfriend. Though Olivia cares for her boyfriend Ryan, there is another whom she cannot get from her head: Ryan's nemesis Michael. As Michael and Olivia spend more and more time together, she grows away from Ryan. But Ryan will not give her up that easily. And when angered, Ryan can be dangerous…_

_Interesting, _Lucius raised one eyebrow. _Who reads this crap? _He lightly tossed the book back on the floor. It landed at Narcissa's feet.

"I was just coming to get my book…" She bent to retrieve the novel.

"So who does Olivia end up with? Ryan or Michael?" She looked at him curiously.

"Michael, of course." She turned to leave

"Look, Narcissa. You do believe me, right?" She hesitated, and then nodded.

"I suppose… But Lucius?" Narcissa chewed her lip nervously. "Why were you so... Angry? I mean," She continued quickly, standing a good distance back, "Why _did _you hex Antihewitt? You know that you would have been seeker anyway; there was no possibility of him even coming _close _to beating you. And Ari, Ari's not a- a, er…"

"Bitch?" Lucius said helpfully.

"Right. That. She was just trying to stick up for me, since," She paused again and looked down at her feet. "I have no personality." She finished in a whisper. Lucius sighed.

"I didn't mean that Narcissa. I told you that already." Her head bobbed up and down quickly.

"Yes, yes I know. I- I've got to go now. Bye." She left without another word. When Narcissa was safely out of the common room, she sank to the floor, her mind spinning._ Ari was right, _she thought in disbelief. _He went on and on, but never once said that he was sorry. She was right. _Narcissa's mind flashed back to Ari's words earlier that day…

_"Sure Cissa. Go bloody talk to him. Make him explain. I don't care. But I'm telling you, he's a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't apologize. Ever. They're too damn full of themselves! That's why he did what he did to you. Malfoys are obsessively possessive. They won't let anyone touch what they think is their's. It's insane! More than insane, they're proud. Don't get me started on how proud they are! He told you to be exactly what he wanted you to be, so he wouldn't be embarrassed by you! Don't you see, Cissa? He doesn't want to move on, he doesn't want someone else, he wants you! But he doesn't even want you; he wants what he thinks you should be. Malfoys want what they can't have, Cissa. You can't let Lucius have you."_

Narcissa got up. She wouldn't let Lucius have her, nor would she be what Lucius wanted her to be. She was her own person, and would forever, she vowed, stay that way.

(Yay! Chapter seven is up! And please again, read my profile if you haven't! I want to know which fic to plan next!)


	8. Just a day

Chapter Eight

_Brrriing! _Narcissa woke up to the shrill buzz of her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes. Could it really be morning already? She was sure she had only fallen asleep moments ago. Ari, who was apparently both an early bird and night owl, was awake and dressed, gossiping happily with, or rather, _to_ Nalini, who looked like she wished she was still in bed. Katoka was braiding her long, thick, sepia coloured hair, as she did each morning. Abella Lilith was reading a new novel; she seemed to have a different one every day. Kaatje was still asleep. Ari paused her continuous chatter long enough to grin and bid Narcissa good-morning, then started talking again. _So go my mornings for the next seven years. _Thought Narcissa, not at all bothered by that fact. Narcissa liked routine. She liked calm. And most of all, Narcissa liked anything constant. Fortunately, these girls were as reliable as clockwork, ever moving, but never changing. The first month of school had been getting settled and getting on the right track. Already, Narcissa was a strait A student, and all the professors adored her. Hogwarts was all she had ever dreamed it would be, and much, much more. She had friends outside her family. She had newfound responsibility. She had purpose. Most importantly, she had found her true personality. Yes, she and Lucius were friends again, though Narcissa was sure that she would never totally trust him. There was something about him that made Narcissa always want to be around him. Maybe it was the way he made her feel beautiful, but any could have told her that she was. It could be how he always made a point to sit by her at meals, and had a mug of hot chocolate (no coffee, ever) waiting for her each morning. But Narcissa was sure the reason must be that he always wanted her around. Her presence, for any length of time, never seemed to bother him. Either he truly liked her, or Lucius was the best actor in the history of wizardry. She also liked spending time with his friends as well, especially Severus. He appeared to be liked by very few people outside their group of friends, and Narcissa couldn't figure out why. He was opinionated and funny when the six or so friends spent time together, but the moment that he left the Slytherin common room, he stopped smiling, stopped laughing, and seemed to open himself up to ridicule and torment. Especially from that James Potter. Narcissa's wretched cousin picked the worst friends. The four of those boys just wouldn't leave them alone. Actually, they wouldn't leave _Severus _alone. Lucius was stronger and taller than all the other second years, most of the third years, and even some of the fourth years. Narcissa, on the other hand, was the smallest Slytherin, and one of the smallest students in whole school. She had seen the way people looked at her when she walked and sat next to Lucius, but all their looking had paid off. She had been seen with him enough so that she was never picked on, tiny as she was, for anyone who saw her enough to find a reason to bother her would know that hey would have to answer to Lucius. She felt protected around him, but not safe. At least, never one hundred percent safe. For as much as she could ever like Lucius, there was always the tiny nagging fear, the fear that would take years to totally fade. Severus didn't like being in a group in public, and was seen as an easy target. He was too proud to stay with Lucius and Narcissa, making him seem like a friendless loner. Narcissa finish getting dressed for the day, grabbed her books, quill, and bag, and trudged down the stair. As usual, Lucius was awake already, waiting with her hot chocolate, drinking his own black coffee.

"Good morning, Cissa." Lucius sat up, making space for Narcissa to sit. She smiled and lowered herself onto the couch next to him.

"Good morning, yourself." She quietly sipped her hot chocolate, waiting for Lucius to break the peaceful silence. As usual, he did.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, how 'bout you?" Lucius shook his head.

"Awful. Heard you first year girls having big party. Couldn't believe you didn't invite me. Didn't sleep a wink." Narcissa raised her eye brows.

"That the best you've got?" Every morning, Lucius claimed that he didn't sleep at all, and she and her friends were usually to blame. It was their way of breaking the ice, which seemed to form every time they were apart. Lucius laughed.

"Yep. That's all I've got. I'm running out of ideas here."

"You could just tell the truth."

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Who said it had to be fun?"

"No-one, but saying that I was kept awake by a loud party is much more interesting than just saying 'fine'."

"I suppose, but-"

"Are you two at it _again_?" Severus was coming down the stairs of the first year boy's dormitory, his bag full of books slung over his shoulder. He came down each morning to find them in some sort of mock argument or another, and either joined in or broke up their 'fighting'. Today, he took Lucius' side.

"Didn't you hear them last night having a party, Severus?" Severus nodded.

"Sure did. Had the whole house up, you girls did. Unbelievable, you six little girls, making so much noise. I'll bet the headmaster heard you. They'll be no more parties after this, I wager." At that moment, Ari appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What, you didn't like our little celebration? But we all had so much fun. We should have one _every _night. What say you, Cissy?"

"And what, may I ask, were you celebrating?" Lucius asked lightly. Ari gave him a cold glare. She still hadn't forgiven him.

"_Not _that it's any of you business. Oh! Good morning Britt!" A bleary eyed Britt had come down from the fifth year boy's dormitory, and Ari had completely forgotten her anger at Lucius, for the moment. Britt's head shot up in surprise.

"Oh. 'Morning Ari." He mumbled. She strode confidently over to his side, and started talking again. Narcissa saw the jealous glances Ari was getting. It was no secret how annoyed the older girls were with Ari. Britt was definitely one of the most handsome students at Hogwarts, but in a very different way than Lucius. Britt had ruffled auburn hair that often fell in his honey coloured eyes, tanned skin, a kind smile, and dimples. He was very muscular, from years of playing Quiddich. He could make any girl from any house stop and stare with just one smile. And he paid attention to Ari. A first year! True, Ari could probably pass as thirteen, but the point was, she wasn't. She was eleven. Out in the 'real world', four years wouldn't make such a difference. Four years difference at Hogwarts would not be tolerated, especially with Britt being as popular as he was. Sure enough, three of four fifth year girls got up and also walked over to Britt, and formed a tight circle around him, completely pushing Ari out. Fortunately, Ari decided not to start a fight. She came and sat next to Narcissa.

"It's not fair." She grumbled. Narcissa sighed.

"What's not fair, Ari?" Ari crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not fair that those bitches think that I shouldn't spend time with Britt. If I was in fifth, or even fourth year, Britt wouldn't hesitate to ask me out. He said so." Narcissa looked at her skeptically.

"He said that?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. But he _implied _it! And any way, that's not the point. The point is, I've got as much right as they do to spend time with him, or even go out with him! I'm gonna go over there and give them a piece of my mind!" Ari made to get up again, but Narcissa pulled her back down.

"Forget it Ari. Let's just go down to breakfast." As they headed up to the Great Hall, Narcissa tuned out of Ari's chatter, and felt her mind start to drift.

_Ari just can't settle for normal, can she? What first year in their right mind goes after a fifth year? Ari is one strange girl._ Narcissa laughed quietly to herself. _Wouldn't it be hilarious if they ended up together? And does she ever stop talking? _

By the time they reached the Great Hall, Narcissa had decided that no, she didn't. Shortly after they began eating, Lucius came and sat ext to Narcissa, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Severus appeared a few minutes later. As Narcissa glanced mildly around the Great Hall, and spotted her brat cousin Sirius at the Gryffindor table. His friends were talking to him, but he clearly wasn't paying them any mind. She followed his gaze, and saw that he was watching a girl who sat at the Ravenclaw table, laughing and tossing her glossy brunette hair over her shoulder. Narcissa looked closer, an realized that it was the same girl he had watched with that same love-sick expression during sorting! Padma, she was pretty sure her name was. Oh, Sirius would never live this down; she'd make sure of that! Sure enough, when breakfast was finished, Narcissa marched right up to Sirius, grinning smugly.

"I saw you looking at that Ravenclaw girl, Sirius. Someone got a crush?" She smile sweetly and tilted her head to one side, waiting for a response.

"Get lost Cissa. I've got to get to class." He tried to push past her, but she simply turned to follow him.

"You forget that we both have Arithmancy first. I guess you're stuck with me, so you may as well answer me." She pestered her blushing cousin until the bell rung, announcing the start of class. The entire period, she flicked crumpled bits of parchment at him that said things like 'So?' and 'Well?'. By the end of class, Sirius was more than embarrassed: He was thoroughly pissed off. When class was over, he turned to her, a dangerous scowl on his face.

"You know what, Narcissa? If I ever get a chance, I will, rest assured, I _will _screw up you love life." Narcissa only laughed.

"Sirius Black, you do, and I'll have my sister kill you." She turned and left, smiling with the knowledge that Sirius the Bella with a passion. It wasn't because of one particular thing, it was because at every Christmas (Which was the only time all extended Black family got together), Bella, being a year older, got all the attention. She had learned more, so every thing Sirius could do was a year old. Bella had just done it last year, and no-one cared. If Sirius had been born just a year earlier, they could have been close competition, but Narcissa and Sirius always fell in Bella's shadow. She didn't care. He did. As Narcissa settled into her seat in the dungeons for potions, she heard a loud crash in the hallway outside. Narcissa sighed. _That can only be Ari, _she thought, exasperated. Sure enough…

"Ooops! Erm… ah, sorry! Professor, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ari yelled as she burst through the doors. She wasn't late, and everyone stopped their pre-class chatter to stop and stare. A loud gasp went through the class at the sight of her. Narcissa even heard one girl scream. Ari's robes were torn in multiple places, and the tips of her hair were singed and smoking. Her right eye was blacked, her left arm cut, and she was limping. But the most un-nerving thing was her smile. She had a big, triumphant grin on her face, and Narcissa had the feeling that Ari had just one something awful. When she plopped down next to Narcissa, she just kept smirking.

"What happened?" She tried to sound concerned, but couldn't keep the note of accusation out of her voice.

"I taught those bitches a lesson!" She said cheerful. Narcissa just stared.

"You taught them or they taught you? You look awful." Ari laughed. It was a cold, humourless sound, and it gave Narcissa chills.

"_I _look bad? Ha! You should see them! I wonder how long it'll take to find them… Oh, and Cissy, you'll never guess what Britt said! He said-"

"Ari! I don't care what he said! What did you do?" Ari waved this aside.

"Nothing, nothing, 's not important. But Britt said that that I shouldn't have-"

"He was right!" Narcissa leapt up. "What did you do? Did you seriously hurt them? Are you going to be expelled? Because if they look worse than you, you in a lot of trouble!" By now, others were staring. Narcissa _never _yelled, especially not at her best friend.

"Oh forget it Cissy. You know what you problem is? You can't-"

"Settle down everyone, settle down." Professor Slughorn entered the classroom. "What's the problem- Merlin's beard! Ari, what happened to you?" Ari smiled sweetly.

"Absolutely nothing, professor. I just tripped when I was coming down here; you know how dark it is on those steps." Slughorn frowned uncertainly.

"Are you sure, Ari? I could send you up to the hospital wing; Madame Pomfrey will have you fixed right up." Ari shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, not at all, professor! That won't be necessary, I'm fine, really." Slughorn nodded with resignation, and began the class.

When the bell rung, dismissing them to their next class, Ari scampered up behind Narcissa, and tugged on a lock of her long blonde hair. In response, Narcissa turned around and yanked Ari's black hair hard enough to pull her head to one side. She did this not out of playfulness, as Ari had, but because she was annoyed that Ari had been fighting. Again. Ari fought with some frequency, but never got caught.

"Ouch! Cissy, what was that for? Wait, never mind I know, I _know. _But just hear me out on this one, Cissy. Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip, and made a pathetic, pitiful face. Narcissa sighed, defeated.

"Oh, alright Ari. But you better have a more plausible excuse this time. 'They made a strange face at me,' and 'they were in my way,' are not good excuses. And Madame Pomfrey will _not_ believe you if you tell her you fell down the steps again! If you don't have a good excuse-"

"Is the fact that they said that I was an underage _slut_ and that they would curse my family if I didn't stay away from Britt a good enough excuse for you, Narcissa?" Ari pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at Narcissa, who had the courtesy to look chagrined.

"Did they really say that, Ari?" She asked quietly.

"You're damn right they did! Do you think I'd make that up? Ari shouted angrily. "I was well within my rights to hex the shit out of them, Okay?" People were turning and staring. Narcissa wanted to slink away and hide in a broom closet.

"Your right, Ari," She muttered.

"Cissa, if you don't-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, did you just say I was _right_?" Narcissa nodded. Ari dropped her books and flung her arms around Narcissa's neck. "Oh, Cissy, you're the best friend I ever had! Thank you for understanding! C'mon, let's get to Herbology!" She grabbed Narcissa's arm and proceeded to half drag Narcissa to class. Narcissa shook her head. _Ari's got some emotional issues. One second she screaming at me, the next, she's hugging me! Crazy._

(A/N: In the next chapter: Find out what Britt said, watch as Lucius realizes how Narcissa will affect his life, see something big and maybe bad! happen to Ari, and well… you'll see!)


	9. Starry Night

Chapter Nine

"So, Cissy, Nalini, Severus, do you want to know what Britt said?" Ari was bouncing her feet up and down rapidly. Even when she sat down, she couldn't keep still. As of the moment, Narcissa, Ari, Nalini, Severus, and Lucius were sitting in miss-shaped circle on various pieces of furniture in the Slytherin common room. Ari had been waiting all day to say this, and she acted as if she were about to explode. But even when she was this excited, she pointedly ignored Lucius. She swore to Narcissa that she would always hate him, no offense or anything. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ari," Severus muttered sarcastically. "'Cause we're all friggin' _dying _to know. C'mon, we don't have all night." Ari shot an evil glare at him.

"I know you can't wait Severus, and if you're going to be rude, get outta here." Severus got up without another word and went up into the boy's dormitory. He didn't come back down. "_Ooo_kay then. So anyway, after he pulled me off those bitches, I mean, he literally had to _pull me off,_ but then, he totally didn't get me in trouble, but he could have, you know, since he's a prefect and all. So then he says, he says: 'Ari, you shouldn't have done this,' and at this point I'm like, oh shit, he hates me, but no, then he says 'Ari listen and I know this may sound strange now, but, I don't like them. They're air heads, all of them. I don't care about them; I care about you.' And, oh, this was so sweet, the best part, he says 'Ari, when you're out of Hogwarts, save me a date.' And I said 'Don't expect to get rid of me that easily.'" She stopped talking and smiled. She looked at Nalini, then Narcissa. Slowly, her eyes traveled down Narcissa's arm and the grin slid off her face. Narcissa looked down and realized that she and Lucius were sitting hand in hand, and her cheek rested on his upper arm. Narcissa sat up quickly, more surprised than embarrassed, to be honest. She hadn't even noticed, until Ari had looked at them like that. It just felt so…natural. "You know what; I've got homework to do. I've got to go." Ari shot them one more quizzical look, and went and sat down at a near by table, shooting them odd glances every so often. Nalini soon followed suit, leaving the two alone.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes Lucius?" She replied, a bit awkwardly. She was beginning to feel embarrassed, as if she had done something wrong.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you. Would you like to come see?" Narcissa smiled, feeling oddly relieved.

"I suppose so. What is it?" Lucius gave her a mysterious smile.

"Ah, but _that _is the surprise. But you'll find out soon enough." He stood and offered her his hand. Narcissa smiled, still rather confused, but charmed by his enigmatic behaviour. After she got up, Lucius didn't release her hand, but instead led her out of the common room, through darkened corridors, and up countless flights of stairs. The whole time, neither of them spoke a word. Finally, they reached a small door that, when Narcissa touched it, felt like it radiated cold. "Alright, now close your eyes," She did as she was told. She heard Lucius open the door, and immediately felt a strong gust of icy wind.

"Oh! Lucius, I'm freezing!" She heard a slight rustling sound, and felt Lucius's own cloak draped over her shoulders. He led Narcissa forward a few more steps, muttered a quick spell, and touched her shoulder.

"Alright, open your eyes." She did. But when she saw what surrounded her, she shut her eyes tight, and willed what she had just seen to leave her mind. She stumbled back a few paces, tripped over the long hem of the cloak, and fell in to Lucius arms. By now, she was crying from fear. "Bloody hell, Narcissa! What's wrong?"

"L-Lucius, I'm t-terrified of h-heights!" She stammered through her tears. "Please take me b-back d-down!" Narcissa begged.

"No," Lucius said, firmly, but still gentle.

"P-please?" She pleaded again. Instead, Lucius gently pulled her down, so that he sat cross-legged, and she sat in his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body, giving her both warmth and a sense of security.

"Open your eyes, Narcissa." He said calmly. Narcissa, whose hands still covered her face, just shook her head. "Narcissa," Slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes a tiny slit. I wasn't much, just enough to see why Lucius had brought her here. The view was spectacular. They sat in the center of a railing-less tower, which seemed to hover above every other turret on top of the castle. Narcissa looked up. An endless expanse of inky black heavens lay before her, scattered with millions of infinitesimal sparkling stars, with the occasional brightly lit planet, shining like windows to a different world.

"Oh Lucius," She whispered, her breath clouding out before her like silver fog. "It's… amazing." Lucius smiled and bent his neck so that their cheeks touched, his cool one against her flushed one.

"Isn't it? Look around." She did so, however reluctantly, and gasped. Tall mountains surrounded them on all sides, rising up in the distance. Much closer, the Hogwarts grounds proved to be a thing of beauty, even at eleven o'clock at night. A delicate frost covered the grass, which glittered in the light of a full moon. The Lake, which was home to countless marine creatures, including the giant squid, quivered as if it was alive. Lucius followed her fascinated gaze, and smiled again. "They say that it's never still, that there are too many things living in it." Narcissa simply nodded. She was too overwhelmed to speak. She looked then to the castle itself. They rested on a platform, high above the rest of the magnificent school, which was only about ten feet in diameter. Once more, Narcissa was seized with terror, and clung to Lucius. "Relax." His voice had a soothing effect on her, and she soon fell fast asleep, gazing at the stars. Silently, Lucius carried Narcissa back to the common room. It was a long walk, down many flights of stairs, and Lucius could have simply levitated her there, but he chose not to. He didn't fall, or even stumble once. He gently laid her on a long couch in the Slytherin common room, and covered her with a blanket. Then he sat down and watched her. She was his goal in life, after making a name for himself. At least, that's what his father said. Lucius looked at the sleeping child, so small, so innocent. True, she was only a year younger, but Lucius had never been allowed a childhood, and though at times he had been unhappy, he didn't regret it. At the age of twelve, Lucius was more mature, and more informed, than many of the students that were years older than him. He looked at the beautiful little girl, and did not envy her. She would grow up to be a beautiful, classy woman, true to her pure blood. But for now she was just a confused, eager-to-please preteen girl, who was still searching for whom she was. Lucius smirked with the knowledge that he had, the knowledge of not only who he was, but of who she would be as well. _You will be my wife. _He stood abruptly, and, with one last glance at Narcissa, he turned and walked silently up the steps to his bed.

"_Gooood_ MORNING NARCISSA!" Narcissa was jerked out of her peaceful sleep by Ari, who was grinning from ear to ear. She groaned, and rolled over away from her devilish friend.

"Nice try Cissy, but I am _not _leaving you alone until you tell me what you and Lucius were doing _all night._" It took her a second, but as soon as she caught the meaning of Ari's words, she sat up, and shamelessly smacked her hard across the face.

"You bitch!" She cried, and then clapped her hand to her mouth, ashamed that Ari had driven her to swearing. And though she hadn't said it in a funny way or as a joke, Ari began to laugh. Narcissa scowled and pouted, but the laughter wouldn't stop.

"B-bloody hell, Cissy!" She giggled. "Was it really that bad?" Her humour was infectious. Narcissa leapt at her, and the two began to roll around in a mock fight. It just so happened that this was the moment Lucius decided to appear at the bottom of the stairs. The girls sat up, pale-faced and embarrassed. Their hair was messed up, their robes were rumpled. Lucius raised one delicately arched eyebrow, and made it quite clear how inappropriate he thought their behaviour was. Narcissa glanced at Ari, and Ari bit her lip. Narcissa's shoulders began to shake. Suddenly, all three of then were convulsing with laughter, nearly maniacal. Narcissa and Ari had tears streaming down their faces, when a sharp _crash _brought them to their senses.

"Miss Xannon, come with me please." Professor Slughorn stood in the door way, his jaw set. He did not look pleased.

"Yes, Professor. May I question as to why?"

"_¿Por qué?_ ¡Porque usted lastimó a mis amigos, usted pequeña perra!" Lolita, Aston's Spanish slut, came marching into the common room, with Aston following close behind.

"Lolita, darling, let's be sensible. I'm sure-"

"¡Ella los lastimó, Aston! Y ella paga mejor él, o haré su paga mismo." She was glaring and pointing angrily at Ari, and, much to Lucius surprise, Aston seemed to understand every word she spoke.

"Let's not be _drastic_, Lola. I'm sure Professor Slughorn can handle the problem."

"¡Mierda de bull¡_Mierda de bull_¡Él no puede hacer una cosa maldita! Déjeme en ella..."

"Lolita!" Cried professor Slughorn sharply. "That is quite enough! Adrienne, _please. _We can discuss this matter in my office, Lolita, Aston; I'll ask you two from now on to kindly not concern yourselves in such an irresponsible in matters that don't involve you."

"But, Professor," Lolita whined. "It _does _concern me. That little twit hurt my friends, just because they were letting her know her place! I mean, there's absolutely no excuse for what she-"

"Leave!" Slughorn was extremely irritated now. Pouting, Lolita spun on her heel and slaked off, followed by an apologetic Aston. Slughorn led Ari from that room. Lucius and Narcissa turned and looked at each other.

"Bloody hell. What did she do?" Narcissa explained what the other girls had said, and what Ari had decided to do about it. Lucius raised his eyebrows in grudging respect. "She knocked the shit out of four fifth year girls?"

"And one sixth year," Narcissa added. Lucius sat down and let out a low whistle.

"Damn." He grinned. "She's screwed. Maybe she'll get expelled…" Lucius laughed at the thought. "Maybe…"

But she wasn't. All she got was a month of detention, which, Slughorn assured Ari, was being merciful.


	10. First snowfall

Chapter Ten

"Lucius! Lucius! Oh, Severus, Lucius!" Narcissa flew down the stairs into to Slytherin common room, where Lucius and Severus sat talking. She ran up behind Lucius, who sat on a couch with his back facing the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Lucius!" She flung her arms around his neck, unaware that he was holding his potions homework, which had been to _make _a potion. The impact sent the contents sloshing across the floor.

"What the f-! What is it, Narcissa?" Lucius asked irritably, upset that the potion he had bought off a terrified first year Hufflepuff was all over the floor, and he would now have to make it himself.

"Oh, sorry Lucius, but, look!" She pointed excitedly to the small window that gave a ground level view of the outdoors. "It's _snowing!"_ She released Lucius and ran to the window, trying to get a better view. Narcissa clapped her hands in delight. She stopped her exuberant behavior when she realized that Lucius and Severus were staring at her like she was insane. "Severus, Lucius," Narcissa repeated, seeming utterly confused now. "_Snow! _It's _snowing!_" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"_And_?" He shook his head and continued with his transfiguration homework. Narcissa turned hopefully to Lucius.

"Lucius?" He shook his head, smiling not at the snow, but at Narcissa's childish behaviour.

"Yes Narcissa. Snow. Have you ever seen snow before?" She scowled at him playfully. She pouted, and strode over to him defiantly. Narcissa stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Of course I've seen snow. I love snow!" She turned again and glance longingly out the window again. She sat down next to Lucius, still watching the snow. "We have a lake at our vacation castle-home, and we go there during the winter holidays. Me and Bella race, and have figure skating contests. Dromada didn't like the ice, so she was the judge." She paused smiling, lost in memories. "We had so much fun. But I suppose this year…" She stopped, unwilling to continue. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

" Cissy! Cissycissycissycissy! Look Cissy! Snow!" Ari flew down the stairs and pressed her nose against the window, instantly fogging up the glass. Narcissa leapt up to join her, and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Cissy!" He mimicked in a high, shrill. Ari shot him an evil glare.

"Lucie!" She snapped, and turned back to the window. The two girls were already planning snowball fights and ice-skating contests that weekend. Lucius knew that, tomorrow being Friday, that neither girl would be able to focus on their classes. _Better hope that they don't have anything important…_

"Pop quiz!" Everyone groaned. Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrows at the students of his second period class. Then he glanced down at the papers he held. "Oh, my mistake." They cheered. "Pop _test. _Okay, books away, quills out. This is a timed test…" Already, Narcissa had tuned him out. She knew she shouldn't, but she also knew that her marks were so good she could afford to do badly on just one test. Narcissa randomly scribbled a few answers, her full attention on the weekend ahead. There had been a full out blizzard the night before, and snowflakes still fell. A blanket of snow, three feet deep, lay on the ground, sparkling and clean. Potions dragged on, as did every class after that. When classes finally finished for the day, Narcissa and Ari sprinted down to the dungeons, shouted the password, and climbed over one another to get inside. Once they were, they dashed over to the steep stairs into the girl's dormitory. They were out of breath, giggling and overexcited, and about to go up the stairs, when they crashed into Lucius, who had stood in their way at the last second.

"Ouch!" They cried simultaneously. "Move, Lucius! We're going skating!" Shouted Ari. She tried to push past him, but he was far too strong. When he realized that it was Ari who was fighting him, he let her go, but he held on to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, come with me." At first, she wanted to refuse him, to tell him that she was going out in the snow, but she looked at him, and knew that she couldn't tell him no. She could have easily told Bella no, or Ari, or anyone else who had asked her to do anything but go out in to the first snow fall, but not Lucius. She couldn't tell him no.

"I suppose, but quickly, I want to go out in the snow!" Lucius laughed and shook his head. As he led her out of the common room, and up past the great hall to a smaller, steeper set of stairs she knew where Lucius was taking her, and all thoughts of playing in the snow were erased. But Lucius glanced back at her.

"Don't worry; the professors aren't letting anyone outside anyway. It's too late for the whole school to be out running around in the snow. You're not missing anything." Narcissa nodded absently. When they finally reached the top tower, Narcissa couldn't wait to see what the grounds would look like covered in snow. Lucius took off his cloak and fastened it on Narcissa, who realized she had forgotten her own. He opened the door, and Narcissa gasped. As she made as to step out side, Lucius stopped her. "Wait." He lifted his wand. "Relashio." A burst of heat shot out of the end of his wand, quickly and effectively melting all the snow. He turned to Narcissa. "Alright, you can go out now." She did, and after they were both outside, Lucius turned back to the door from which they had come. "Evanesco." The entryway vanished, giving them a 360º view of the surrounding countryside.

"Oh Lucius," She whispered. "Look. It's so…White." He laughed.

"Of course it's _white, _Narcissa!" She laughed with him, and their laughter was the only sound for miles. Lucius sat down on the stone, and Narcissa did the same. "I wanted you to see it before anyone else. Or before people ruined it by having snowball fights." He playfully poked her side. "No names, of course." She giggled and poked him back, trying not show how ticklish she was.

"Lucius, stop!" She shrieked through her laughter, as he poked her over and over again.

"Ah," He stopped, but he had a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Not… Ticklish, are we, Cissa?" He quickly poked her in her ribs again, to see her reaction. She bit her lip, but it was pointless.

"Lucius!" He didn't prod her again, but instead took out his wand. "Lucius," She said cautiously. "What are you-?"

"Rictusempra!"

"Lucius! Don't-!" But already she felt like a million feathers were tickling every inch of her. "L-l-luc-cius!" Narcissa gasped through uncontrollable laughter. "St-to-top!" He lifted the charm, and she lay still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. When she did, she jumped up. "How _dare _you!" She tried to be angry, or at least annoyed, but couldn't be. She stamped her foot in frustration, which was more at herself than anything else. Lucius leaned back so that he was propped up only on his elbows, and laughed at Narcissa's little tantrum. _Well that I can do something about,_ Narcissa thought defiantly, and tried to kick Lucius' arm's out from underneath him, which would cause him to fall back, maybe bump his head. Almost lazily, Lucius grabbed her ankle before it made impact and pulled. Hard. With a thud, she landed beside him. "Ow!" She struggled to get her ankle from his grip, but her effort was in vain. "Lemme go!" She pleaded, trying to ignore the smug smirk on his face.

"C'mon, Cissa. Is that the best you can do?" She stopped kicking, and nodded in defeat. He sighed. "Ok, if I let you go, will you promise to behave like a good girl?" He spoke to her as if he was talking to a three year old. She jerked her foot again, to no avail.

"Maybe I would, if you stop patronizing me!" He pretended to look offended.

"Me? Patronize you? _Never._" She let out a frustrated breath.

"You're doing it again!"

"I know!" He mimicked her huffy attitude.

"Can't we just go inside? I'm getting cold."

"Fine." He released her ankle and she scrambled to her feet.

"Okay, now make the door, you know, reappear." She looked at him expectantly. He grinned wickedly at her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't remember how?"

"No, I wouldn't." He flicked his wand and the door way appeared in front of them. He bowed dramatically.

"Ladies first, madam." She smiled. Although he was being sarcastic, she was still amused.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She said with equal sarcastic chivalry. "I've never met such a charming, _polite_ man as yourself."

"And I never such a charming lady." He snatched her small hand in his, and gently kissed it, lingering, Narcissa was sure, just a moment longer than necessary. He straitened his back and surveyed her with his direct stare. Narcissa felt her cheeks redden, and lowered her gaze. _Why does he look at me like that? _She wondered. Suddenly, she felt extremely hot, and pulled off Lucius cloak.

"Here, you probably want this back." She muttered, unsure why she couldn't entirely meet his eyes.

"Thanks." He replied breezily, unfazed by the moment. He draped the cloak over his shoulders and started down the steps. Narcissa paused for a moment, and then followed.

When they reached the common room, Narcissa glimpsed the now familiar area for only a moment, before her view was obstructed by a blur of black hair and pale skin.

"Where were you, Cissy? The teachers won't let any one outside…"Ari paused and looked at Narcissa sharply. "So why," She asked slowly, "Do you and Lucius have snow on you?" Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, but Lucius was faster.

"You two were driving me mad with your talk about all this bloody snow, so while you ran around like a bloody maniac, I showed Narcissa a broken window a few stories up, where she stuck her head out to get a better view. You're so damn untrusting, Ari." Lucius turned on his heel and strode towards the boy's dormitory. "G'night Narcissa." He called without turning around. Narcissa watched him go, and then turned back to Ari. That proved to be a mistake. Ari was fuming.

"What the bloody hell is his problem!" She glared accusingly at Narcissa. "How can you stand that bastard? He's such and asshole!" Tired and irritated by Ari, Narcissa simply turned and walked off, in a manner much like Lucius'. Ari stomped her foot. "Damn them!" She turned to Severus, who was reading a few seats away. "Why do they have to be like this?" He didn't look up.

"Why do you give a shit what they do? It's none of your business any way where they were. Just drop it Ari." Severus muttered. She let out a small scream of frustration, and then ran up the stairs to her bed.

(A/N: In most of the scenarios when there are more than the main people mentioned i.e.: the common room Severus will usually be one of those people, so don't be surprised if he just starts talking; he was there the whole time unless I mention otherwise.)

The next morning, Narcissa leapt, literally, out of bed. She put on her warmest trousers and sweater, pulled on a pair of thick wool socks, slid her feet into winter boots, and grabbed a hat, mittens, ice skates, a scarf, and finally, a warm cloak. She put the cloak on as she hurried down the stairs, trying not to trip, since she was unable to see in front of her. Her efforts failed at the last moment, and she tumbled down the last five steps. Dazed, Narcissa sat on the ground for a moment, already turning a bright shade of pink.

"Bloody hell, Narcissa. Got enough… stuff there?" Severus looked as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Erm, yeah well…" She forgot to be embarrassed. "Yeah! Are you going out in the snow Severus?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Probably not. Why?" Her face fell. She started picking up the winter wear that she had dropped all over the floor.

"I dunno, but, well… Shouldn't _everyone _go out in the first snow fall? I mean, who doesn't, if they have the opportunity?" She looked at him beseechingly. Severus scratched his chin thoughtfully, to hide his smile.

"Do I get to throw snow balls at you and Lucius?" Narcissa grinned, and nodded her head vigorously. Severus smiled at her. "Then I suppose I could…"

"Ever been ice skating, Severus? Hmm?" Asked a dry, sarcastic voice from the stairwell.

"'Morning to you too, Lucius." Severus replied.

"Good _morning_, Severus. Good _morning_, Narcissa." Lucius appeared at Narcissa's side, who still sat on the floor. "I'm not even going to _ask _what you doing down there,"

"She fell," Severus commented helpfully. Lucius rolled his eyes, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Why I am not surprised? And how, may I ask, do you plan to eat breakfast?"

"Screw breakfast!" Ari was standing at the foot of the spiral stair case, dressed similarly to Narcissa. "We're going out in the snow! C'mon Cissy!" She ran over to Narcissa, albeit awkwardly, due to the ice skates, and the bulky clothing. When she reached her she tugged on Narcissa's arm, in an attempt to get her to follow. But Narcissa hesitated.

"I dunno, maybe Lucius is right…" Narcissa started. But Ari just snorted.

"Right? Lucius is _never _right!" Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"You know Ari, I'm standing right here." She looked at him defiantly.

"I know, and I don't bloody care. Someone needed to tell you that sooner or later."

"Yeah? Well if you-" But before they could continue, Narcissa interrupted them.

"Alright! Stop it you two! Ari, we can just eat a quick breakfast, and then go out. Okay? Why do always have to be at each other's throats?"

Forty-five minutes later, Ari and Narcissa were sprinting out towards the frozen lake, laughing and stumbling along the way. "Okay, okay," Panted Narcissa. "I'll race you across the lake!" Narcissa got her skates on first and went speeding of, leaving Ari far behind. She smiled peacefully as she felt the cold wind blowing in her hair. She leapt up and spun, and for a moment, she wasn't there. She was…

_Seven years old. At their winter chateau in Brittany, France. She and Bella made complicated swirls in the ice, while eleven-year old Andromada laughed and cheered from the shore. "A ten, Cissy! I give that a ten!" She would call after every jump. Bella and Narcissa then would race, neck and neck, until Bella pulled ahead at the last second. "And Bella is the winner!" Andromada would announce. Then the three sisters went inside, where they drank hot cocoa by the roaring fire…_

"Okay Cissy, okay!" Narcissa came back to the present with a crash. Ari was far behind her, and Narcissa hadn't even realized that she was moving, but she had nearly reached opposite end of the vast lake. She turned and glided back, feeling unexplainably sad. Ari was out of breath, though barely half way across the lake. "Bloody _hell _Narcissa! You didn't tell me that you were a figure-speed skater! Where did you learn that?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Learn what?" Ari sighed in irritation, and skated a few steps backwards.

"Do…" She jumped up and attempted a double axle. She landed painfully on her hip. "Ouch! That! Only, you know, _better_!" She got to her feet, and looked at Narcissa admiringly. "You looked amazing! Like, a real skater! It was… Wow." Narcissa laughed.

"I've skatedmy entire life!" She twirled on one foot to emphasize her point. "Since I've been able to walk!" She slowly began to skate backwards, then picking up speed. While Ari watched, she jumped up and spun 360º, landing elegantly one foot, her arms spread out. Ari squealed and clapped her hands, and quickly zoomed over.

"Oooh! What was that one called? It was so cool!" Narcissa shrugged modestly, but still grinned.

"Just a loop jump…" Ari gasped.

"But that's like, and expert thingy! How did you learn?" Narcissa giggled.

"My mum did, actually. She used to be in some sorta show." Narcissa began to skate back again, faster and faster and faster and- _Crash!_ "Ouch!" She cried as she fell, and turned to see how she had run into.

"Bloody hell Narcissa!" Severus sat across from Narcissa on the ice, looking as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I thought you couldn't skate, Severus." She looked at his feet, confused because he wasn't wearing skates. "But why-"

"Boots? 'Cause there's no friggin' way I'm _ever _bloody skating. No offense to you, of course." Narcissa beamed.

"But you came outside. You do like the snow, don't you?" Severus snorted.

"No bloody way." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it, noticing that Severus had a friendly, casual attitude with her, while Lucius seemed to have a greater purpose behind every word he spoke, whether it be to her, or anyone. And while Lucius seemed to have unlimited friends at his disposal, but she doubted that many of them who really knew him actually _trusted _him. Narcissa looked up, and saw Lucius lazily gliding in her direction. She also noticed that she wasn't the only girl watching him. She abruptly straitened up, and skated over to Lucius, being sure to do an axle and another loop jump on her way. She elegantly coasted over to Lucius, and smiled her most charming smile. He smiled back, and Narcissa got more than one envious stare.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Narcissa tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, you know, around." Lucius arched one eyebrow doubtfully.

"_In_teresting. Well, I can still skate faster, because that's what _I _learned 'around'."Now it was Narcissa's turn to look doubtful.

"But are you sure?" She twirled again. "And any way, who did teach you to skate?"

"Seriously?" Narcissa nodded. Lucius chewed his lip, contemplating whether he should tell her or not. He finally gave in.

"Alright, alright, c'mere." She slide forward, and Lucius took her wrist and pulled her closer, until he could have rested his chin on her head. But he didn't. Instead, her bent his head next to her ear. "My uncle." He whispered, then watched Narcissa befuddled expression. "My uncle is eighty two." Narcissa's bubbling laughter followed.

"Well now I _know_ I can skate faster."

"I'll race you."

"You're on."

Several minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa were lined up at the starting line, and Severus stood roughly a hundred yards away as judge.

"Alright!" Shouted Severus. "Go!" And they were off, speeding across the ice. Narcissa saw immediately why Lucius was so confidant, and knew that there was no way on earth she would ever win. Lucius had passed the finish line in seconds, but continued. She followed, determined to at least catch up with him. Soon, he began to slow down, and Narcissa took this as her opportunity to speed up. She had almost caught him, when suddenly, Lucius turned sharply and stopped, ice chips exploding from the blades of his skates, which Narcissa noticed too late were made specifically for speed skating. She was too close to stop so quickly, and held out her arms, awaiting impact. It never came. Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hands and spun her, pivoting on the heel of the blades. When she realized she wasn't going to crash, she gave in to the dizzying sensation with a smile. Lucius pulled her closer as she spun, so by the time he stopped, the only thing keeping her from falling to the ice was his support. Narcissa giggled, though her head was spinning. She turned her face up and grinned at him.

"Are you trying to make me faint, Lucius?" He didn't answer. Instead, he did a most surprising thing. He kissed her. Lucius moved his hands from Narcissa's elbows to her shoulders, as if to keep her there. But she didn't move. Just as she was begging to relax, he stopped kissing her, and examined her face to see her reaction. Narcissa smiled shyly, and as her kissed her again, she felt rather than saw him smile back. Then, with out warning, something icy and wet hit Narcissa hard on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that?" She spun around, and saw Severus, Crabbe, and Goyle standing fifty yards away, bent over laughing. Severus threw another snowball in their direction, missing Narcissa by inches, and hitting Lucius square in the face.

"What the hell? Severus…" He angrily skated in their direction, and the three of them dropped their snowball and began running, slipping on the ice. Lucius easily caught up to them, and grabbed Severus by the collar of his cloak. After a moment of defensive (and offensive) exchanges, Lucius let him go, and was still gesturing furiously with his hands when Narcissa came into earshot.

"Why am I so pissed off? Because you chucked a bloody _snowball _at me, Severus, that's why!"

"Is that all?" Lucius punched his arm painfully.

"Shut the hell up."

"Violence is never the answer, Lucius."

"Maybe, but it sure is the key to _finding _the damn answer." All this was too much for Severus, and started laughing again.

"C'mon, Lucius, you've gotta admit that was pretty funny." Severus saw that his best friend was finding it difficult to be annoyed at him, so he decided to push his advantage. "Besides, Narcissa said I could throw snow at the two of you." They both turned and looked at Narcissa. She blushed, but neither of them looked accusing nor angry.

"Did she? Well, then me and Narcissa challenge you three," He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, who were returning cautiously now that Lucius was finished yelling, "To a snowball fight." Without another word, Lucius bent down, and in one fluid motion, scooped up a handful of thin, sharp snow that still lay on the ice, formed a perfect ball, and pegged full force in Severus's face, even though they stood only three feet apart. Severus stumbled back, sliding again on the ice, and fell hard. When he looked up, his face was bright red where he had been hit, but he only grinned wickedly.

"You're on."


	11. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Eleven**

"You _cheater_!" Severus shouted in mock anger. He and Lucius sat opposite of one another playing a game of wizard chess. Lucius had apparently bewitched his queen's sword to extend three times its normal length, smashing all of Severus's pieces within five squares. A small crowd had gathered to watch the game, and they thought it was hilariously funny for one audience member to distract Severus, giving Lucius the opportunity to cheat. Severus, of course, realized immediately, but decided to play along; at least, until Lucius's rouge queen destroyed his last bishop, leaving him with just his king and queen.

"You finally decided to notice. Brilliant, now I can stop trying to find clever ways to distract you." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I noticed as soon as it started, Lucius. I was just feeling bad for you, because you were losing so spectacularly…" Severus glared at him, both triumphant and defiant, seeing as, since it was his turn, he had already taken Lucius's queen, proving that he could have done so at any past point of the game. Lucius scowled.

"Lucky bloody move." He grumbled, as he prodded an angry knight across the board, that seemed to be shouting 'scoundrel' and was shaking its fist at Lucius. In a matter five short minutes, Severus had Lucius in checkmate.

"_Why _you bother to keep trying beat me Lucius, I'll never know." Severus sighed mockingly. Lucius muttered something that sounded like '…anything else,' and '… _You _losing spectacularly,', but Narcissa couldn't be sure. As Lucius made to stand, she reluctantly lifted her head from his shoulder. He straitened up, flicked his wand, and sent the chess set into its box on the far end of the common room. He turned to Narcissa, and smiled.

"So maybe I'm not great at chess." Narcissa shook her head playfully.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius." She pretended to scold.

"Come. Sit down." She circled around to the other side of the small couch, meant only for two people. "So, Narcissa, what would you like for your birthday?"

"My birthday? Oh, right! My birthday's tomorrow!" Lucius rolled his eyes, and took on his patronizing tone.

"Yes, Cissy," He enunciated slowly. "You see, it's a custom to give one gifts on their birthday, a celebration, if you will-"

"Oh, shut up Lucius. She knows what her _birthday _is. Seriously Cissy, you shouldn't let him treat you like that." Ari looked at Narcissa knowingly, and gave Lucius an icy glare.

"Bloody hell, Ari. Leave it to you to hold a grudge. And, out of curiosity, have you ever _sarcasm? _See, it's this thing-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm leaving!" She stomped off, and Lucius smirked.

"Much better. So as I was asking, what _would _you like for your birthday?" His arm was draped over the back of the sofa, and Narcissa was finding it difficult to think of anything but how close they were sitting, and the way he idly twirled her silvery blonde, long hair.

"Erm, well, I dunno, an, er, I don't know Lucius." She looked up into his eyes, wishing desperately that he would kiss her again, and give her some reason to believe that she hadn't just dreamed up the first one, almost two weeks ago.

"_I _know what Cissy wants." Bellatrix sat down on the arm of the seat, her onyx eyes glinting mischievously. Narcissa stared at her for a moment, confused, and then the awful truth dawned on her.

"Oh, Bella, don't you dare…" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow an eyebrow as if to say 'But if I do dare…' Narcissa _really _need to stop telling her older sister secrets. She had informed her of her wish of Lucius to kiss her once more some time ago, and now Bella was, like any Slytherin, using this information to her advantage.

"And," Bella continued, "She wants it specifically from _you." _She pointed a blood red fingernail at Lucius.

"Bella!" Narcissa cried as she jumped up, feeling the colour rising to her cheeks. "Please, Bella, don't." She pleaded. Much to Narcissa's relief, Bella stood, and flipped her long, ebony hair over her shoulder.

"I suppose I shan't… Yet." And without another word, she glided off gracefully. Lucius turned back to Narcissa.

"_Now _I'm interested. So, again Cissa, what would you like? And if you don't tell me, I'll simply have to ask your dear sister Bellatrix." Narcissa pouted and glared.

"You'd sink to that level? I don't believe it."

"Try me." Was she imagining things, or was there actually malice in his threat? She peered into his eyes, which were dark and unseeing, lost for a moment in unhappy memories. Then they cleared, and Lucius looked at her apologetically. He shook his head slightly, to clear his thoughts. "For a moment… Never mind, continue." His voice was as light as was before, giving no indication of what had just happened. So Narcissa went on, slightly shaken.

"Err, well, how about… A book!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Yes, I want a book for my birthday!" Lucius surveyed her doubtfully.

"A book?"

"Yes, a book!" Narcissa nodded vigorously, trying to hide her own uncertainty.

"Alright then, a book it is. What kind of book?" Narcissa's mind blanked completely. She sat silent for a moment.

"Well, er, you know, an, um, good one." Lucius seemed about to burst into laugher, but instead, he nodded knowingly.

"A good book. Got it." Narcissa jumped up.

"I think I'll get to bed now. G'night Lucius, Severus." She nodded to them, and left. As soon as she was out of sight, Severus turned to Lucius.

"You've _got to stop doing that!" _Lucius looked at him, genuinely surprised.

"Stop doing what?" Severus rolled his.

"Stop acting like… like… just now, the way you were _looking _at her… She was… Lucius, the look on her face…" Lucius eyes darkened again.

"You know exactly why I said that Severus, it wasn't as if I meant anything by it. You know that's _exactly _what my father said, right before-"

"I know just as well as you, Lucius, but think! Narcissa is _not _your father, and she is _not _going to try to kill me!" Severus stood up abruptly. "I'm going to sleep too." He angrily stalked off. Lucius leaned back, closing his eyes. _Why the bloody hell did he have to bring that up? _Lucius wondered miserably. To tired to resist, he let the memory of that fateful icy day come back slowly, reluctantly.

_Five year old Severus watched a seven year old Lucius with admiring eyes as Lucius transfigured a dried twig that he had found lying in the snow into a feather, then back again. "Lucius! Where did you learn that?" Lucius grinned smugly. _

"_My father taught me." It may not have been an enjoyable lesson, but he might as well show off his new talent. Severus nodded sadly. _

"_I wish my father had stayed…" Suddenly, a loud crash echoed across the grounds, coming from the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Severus had looked at each other for a moment, terrified, since Severus's mother Eileen had been talking with Lucius's parents inside only moments ago. They both started running back towards the mansion, but before they arrived, a furious Abraxas Malfoy came sprinting out. _

"_Lucius!" He called. "Get away from him now!" The two children froze, confused. Lucius stayed where he was, unwilling to leave his only friend._

"_But father…" Abraxas stopped ten feet away, and pulled out his wand. _

"_Stand aside Lucius!" But Lucius only moved in front of Severus. _

"_What are you doing father?" He asked. _

"_Get away," Abraxas hissed, "From that filthy half-blood! I'll not have you associating with such trash!" But Lucius stood his ground. "What do you think you're doing son?" His father had asked. _

"_P-protecting him." The frightened boy stammered. Abraxas snorted disdainfully. _

"_You'd sink to that level? I doing believe it." And for the first time in his life, Lucius defied his father. _

"_Try me." Had been his response. At that moment, a hysterical Eileen Prince Snape burst from the manor. _

"_No!" She screamed, sliding down the icy slope. "Don't hurt my baby! We're leaving! Just don't hurt Severus…" She reached them and bent down, picked up Severus, and disapparated away. Abraxas turned to his son, and slapped him hard across the face. _

"_You will never disobey me ever again. You sister is right, I am being far too lenient with you…" Lucius's bureaucratic sister Mahalia who was eight years his senior constantly tried to control Lucius, and made it her responsibility to criticize him as often as possible. Lucius wrinkled his nose in confusion. _

"_What's Li got to do with it? What did I do?" But his father hadn't answered; he had simply left his son there in the frigid weather and locked the door of the house, leaving his son out side all night. His mother had found him the next morning, and warmed her freezing child, but Caliva Malfoy didn't have the courage to stand up to her husband. From that day on, Lucius and Severus were best friends, though in secret of course... _

Lucius opened his eyes. It was well past midnight, and the common room was deserted. He had learnt later that Eileen, who really was a pure-blood, had married a mudblood, whom was Severus's father. When Eileen had said she was pure-blooded, his parent had assumed that Severus was as well. When they learned that their son had actually befriended a half-blood with a dead mudblood father, they were beyond disgusted. But for the only time in Lucius's life, blood didn't matter. Severus was, and always would be, Lucius's friend. Lucius stood up and stretched. Narcissa's birthday gift still needed to be wrapped. Asking what Narcissa wanted was just to see if he had gotten anything she would like, and if her clearly random answer of 'a book' was any indication, she would. His mother had picked it out and sent it to him weeks ago. It was _very _expensive, and if his mother kept up this way, he'd be giving her diamonds by the time Narcissa was thirteen. He snorted. Probably not _diamonds_, but his parents sure were spending a bloody fortune on her.

The next morning, Lucius woke up early, before the rest of the school. He carried Narcissa's gift up to their tower, along with a steaming mug of coffee. He sat for a while sipping, and thinking. A diary wasn't a bad choice of a gift, but Lucius was fairly sure that Narcissa would have been happy with one that cost fewer than 300 galleons. Finished with his coffee, Lucius stood leaving the present in the center of the small turret. He left, unafraid of theft, or even of someone else finding it. He had absolutely no fear what so ever, thanks to Goyle. Lucius knew that Crabbe and Goyle could easily test out of Hogwarts, and quickly get any job they wished. He had cast the fidelius charm on Lucius, making him the secret-keeper. Now, only Lucius and Narcissa could get to the tower. He had originally found the secluded spot by following Aston and Lolita, and then decided to make it his own. Lucius was just that kind of person.

When Lucius arrived back in the common room, Narcissa and Severus were the only other two people there. He nodded to Severus in greeting, and then turned to Narcissa.

"Happy birthday, Narcissa. So, twelve now, right?" Narcissa beamed and nodded happily. Lucius, who had turned thirteen on November 21, tried not to laugh at her childish excitement about her birthday. He noted the new gold bracelet on her wrist, no doubt a gift from her parents. His own parents had never taken the time to go out and buy him presents; he received a hundred galleons for each year old he was, plus the pocket money they owled him each month. "And what-?" He was cut off mid-sentence by Ari, who dashed down steps of the girl's dormitory with a large wrapped box in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Cissy! You're twelve already!" Ari jumped up in the air, landing with a thud beside Narcissa. She eagerly shoved the gift into Narcissa arms, and looked at her expectantly. "Openit openit _open_ it!" Narcissa did so, and cried out in surprise when a furry little niffler jumped out of the box, holding a minuscule glass vial, full of what looked like… Narcissa gasped, and even Lucius looked surprised.

"Felix Felicis!" Narcissa said in awe. She was so absorbed with the liquid luck, she didn't notice that the niffler had spotted her bracelet. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Ari to get you a gift that's against the rules. By the way, Narcissa, I'd watch it if I were you; that thing's going to chew you arm off." He drawled lazily, as he sat down across from Narcissa. The two girls shrieked in alarm, and they began to try to dislodge the niffler from its firm grip on Narcissa's wrist to no avail.

"Bloody hell, can't you girls do anything?" Severus raised his wand. "Immobulus." The niffler froze, and dropped off of Narcissa's arm. Both girls blushed, ashamed that they hadn't thought of using the simple spell themselves. Severus shook his head exasperatedly, and continued scrutinizing his potions book carefully.

"Thanks Severus. And, err… what are you doing with the book?" He couldn't be studying for the up coming test, Narcissa was sure. Potions was by far his best subject.

"I'm editing." He muttered impatiently, as he scribbled a note in the margin. Lucius snorted.

"By editing, he means re-writing the book so that the potions take less time to make. One of these days, he's going the blow up the place with one of his 'experiments'." He put demeaning emphasis on the word 'experiments'. Severus glared at him coldly.

"Just because I've found a more efficient way of-" Lucius cut interrupted him.

"Yeah, what ever. Narcissa, would you mind coming with me? Your present is…elsewhere." Narcissa jumped up eagerly, knowing exactly where Lucius meant.

"I'll just go get my cloak…" She ran back up the stairs and reached for her normal winter cloak, then paused. She had a better idea. After rummaging through her trunk for a moment or two, she found what she was looking for. She ran her hands across the green velvet for a moment before fastening the intricate gold clasp at her throat. She loved the feel of the silk lining against her skin. She wished that she had more occasion to wear the cloak Lucius had given her last year, but this would have to do for now. She walked down the stairs with her head held high, feeling much older already. As she approached the bottom of the steps, Ari was peering up the staircase expectantly.

"Cissy! What's taking so long-? Ohh." She breathed. "Cissy, it's… wow. Where did you get it? It's _amazing." _Ari reached out and gently, almost reverently, touched the fine fabric on Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa grinned.

"Lucius gave it to me."

"Gave you what?" Lucius appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and he couldn't resist a smile seeing her in the cloak he had given her. He took in her appearance in one sweeping glance, and Narcissa practically glowed with pride at his satisfied expression. "Well, let's go." She followed him, feeling the eyes of everyone in the common room on them. As she followed Lucius up the endless flights of stairs, she wondered what the surprise gift could possibly be. When they finally arrived at the door of the tower, Lucius turned around to face her. "I'll warn you now; it's going to be very cold." Narcissa nodded, and pulled up the hood of the cloak.

"Don't you have something to wear?" She asked, noticing that he was only wearing a plain black turtle neck shirt and blue-jeans. But he shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I've been told that I'm cold-blooded." Narcissa giggled, and Lucius opened the door. Narcissa gasped in surprise. Lucius was right, it was cold. It was _freezing. _The cloak was surprisingly warm, but her hands went almost instantly numb, and the sharp wind bit her cheeks, making them pink and raw. Lucius walked around to the other side of the platform and sat, and Narcissa sat across from him. He used himself as a wind breaker, abruptly the howling wind ceased, and the bitter cold lessened. Only then did Narcissa notice the rectangular package between them. Lucius picked it up and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled shyly.

"Thank you." She opened it, and in her hand, she held… nothing. It was as if she held a piece of solid air; she could _feel _it, but no see it. She looked up, confused. Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Apparire." He placed his wand gently between her eyes, and drew a line with I to the object in her hands. Narcissa cried out in surprise, but Lucius just look pleased with himself. "So it works. It's a diary. Only you can see it." Narcissa now looked reverently at the book in her hands. It glittered in a liquid silver colour, almost mirage-like. She lifted the cover gently, slightly surprised that it didn't melt through her numb fingers. The pages were gold and scintillating, far too beautiful to smudge with messy black ink.

"Lucius, I…I don't know what to say…" She whispered. "Thank you." She said quietly. Then peals of joyful laughter burst from her mouth. "Thank you Lucius, thank you!" She hopped of her knees, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. She straitened up, and Lucius stood as well. "I suppose we ought to go back…" Narcissa muttered awkwardly. She had always felt so sure of herself until she met Lucius. He was everything she liked to imagine herself as: Confident, witty, intelligent, and influential. No body ignored Lucius, nor disagreed with him. Thirteen years old, and already powerful. Too powerful.


	12. Christmas Party

Chapter Twelve

_December 20, Slytherin Common room_

_I'm writing in the diary Lucius bought me for my birthday, which was yesterday. Ari looked so surprised when I came back with 'nothing', and looking so happy. Of course, you can guess what she assumed right away. Honestly, I don't know what to do about her. Nalini is starting to act like her too, which is very irritating. They give me and Lucius these knowing looks whenever we're together, which is actually more than you may assume. Katoka is getting to be less shy and her accent is beginning to improve as well. I think Abella Lilith nearly fainted in surprise when she called her 'Abella' instead of 'Abeela'! I feel really bad for Kaatje though, she seems really home sick, but I suppose that's not much of a problem, we're leaving for Christmas Holidays tomorrow, and the Slytherins are having a party tonight. All in all, I've- Oh, I think I hear Ari coming, and…She's singing!_

"…Fa la la la la, la la la la!" Ari burst through the common room door, out of breath and grinning. "Guess what Cissy!" She cried. She looked far too happy for it to be anything good.

"What?" She tried not to sound as wary as she was, but Ari took no notice.

"Some Seventh years snuck out to Hogsmeade, and, for the party tonight, they're bringing back butterbeer and…" She lowered her voice to a confidential whisper. "Some _firewhiskey!" _Ari squealed and clapped her hands in excitement, and leapt back up, and started singing again. She flitted around the large room, decorating. Narcissa tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but had a very bad feeling about having alcohol at the party. But then, she reassured herself; none of _her_ friend would be stupid enough to drink any. Not Ari, or…Lucius …or Severus …or…Bella? Okay, so maybe she had a right to be worried.

"And some mistletoe _here, _and _here, _and-" Ari was still busily setting up.

"Er, Ari? You weren't planning to, I mean, not that you would, but you weren't actually going to _drink _any firewhiskey, were you?" Ari laughed, like this was the craziest thing in the world.

"Are you mad, Cissy?" Narcissa let out a sigh of relief, and sank back into her chair. "Of _course _I'm going to try it! Why, aren't you?" Narcissa shot up in alarm.

"No! Ari, you can't drink! You're _eleven!_" Ari shrugged.

"So? I'll bet you anything that Severus will too, and there's no _question _that Lucius and your sister-" Narcissa cut her off.

"No! You don't understand, Ari-"

"And you expected her to? What doesn't she understand this time?" Lucius stood in the entryway with a particularly nasty sneer on his face. Before Ari could make a rude comment, Narcissa decided that it would be a good time to 'plead her case'.

"Lucius, please tell me hat you won't drink any firewhiskey, and _please _tell Ari not to!" She looked at him beseechingly, begging him with her eyes. Obviously, to no success.

"And _why _ever not?" He asked with feigned innocence. She knew that there was no way on earth to persuade him other wise, but she couldtry.

"Okay, for one thing, if you show up to the train station tomorrow hung-over, I'm sure your parents will be delighted." She said sarcastically.

Lucius nodded. "Fair point. I won't drink too much." He brushed past her, towards the boys dormitory. When he reached the stairs, he turned back. "Do you doubt that I can hold my liquor?" He was teasing, but Narcissa was still upset.

"And how would you know if you can or not?" She huffed haughtily. "Do you make a habit of drinking firewhiskey, Lucius?" He smirked.

"You wouldn't know, little Cissy, now would you?" He turned and ascended the stairs. Narcissa shook her head.

"He's absolutely hopeless, Ari! What if Mum and Father see him tomorrow, what if he-?" But Ari stopped her.

"It'll be fine, Cissa, I'm sure. And so what if your parents don't approve?" Narcissa shook her head in frustration.

"What if…I mean, I never worried about not their approval before, and I never thought that they'd care what I did but…I'm just worried that I'll end up like Dromada, that's all. I mean, I never thought that my parents would _disown _her, or any of us. Now…" She sighed mournfully. "Now I just don't know." Ari pulled a sympathetic face, and patted her arm in a reassuring way.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

An hour later, the Slytherin common room was packed with cheerful, and a few tipsy, Slytherin students, and some Narcissa were sure were Ravenclaw. True to the rumours, there was firewhiskey, and quite a few beverages that Narcissa had never heard of.

"Severus, what exactly is…" She squinted at the label, trying to decipher the tiny print. "What is Yrev Cilohocla? It doesn't sound English…" Severus snorted.

"You don't want to drink that. It's very alcoholic." Narcissa quickly set it down. Severus grinned. "No seriously, look at the name backwards." She did.

"…Very… Alcoholic! Oh!" Before she put it down again, Bellatrix was at her side.

"Put that down _now _Cissy, or I'll tell Mum and father you were drinking." Her voice was slightly slurred, and Narcissa felt a surge of indignation.

"_I_ wasn't, you are!" She snapped. But Bella just laughed.

"But you didn't catch me with a bottle in my hand, did you?" She turned back. "I've got to go, Cissy, but you be a good girl, hear?" Bella grinned wickedly. Narcissa watched her return back to the group of students that she had been sitting- and drinking- with. She tried to discern the faces in the group. There was Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle of course, plus Osric Bulstrode, Atticus Avery, Walden McNair, Aston Flint, Britt Parkinson, Dickinson 'Digby' Rookwood, Evan Rosier, Aldrich Nott, Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange. All the pure blood heirs of unimaginable fortunes, to be exact. Rabastan was in Narcissa's year and Rodolphus in his third, but the two could have been twins. Right down to the way they were looking at Bellatrix, in her scoop neck black shirt and skin tight jeans. Narcissa knew that Bella enjoyed the attention of being the only girl, but still she worried, seeing as all of them had consumed varying amounts of liquor, and couldn't be entirely trusted. When Bella reached them, she made what must have been a very funny comment, because suddenly all the boys were roaring with laughter. Bellatrix turned and made a pitying face at her little sister, then continued the conversation. Severus turned to Narcissa.

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to tell Lucius." Narcissa nodded and left to find Ari. This proved not to be difficult, seeing as Ari was sitting with the first year girls and, much to Narcissa relief, hadn't actually drunken any alcohol, nor had the rest of them.

"I'm so glad you guys are sober. Bella just came over and-" But Ari shushed her.

"Quiet Cissy! Listen…" She forward slightly. Narcissa scowled.

"Who are you eavesdropping on this time Ari? Because I think that Britt was pretty annoyed last time." Ari glanced at Narcissa in irritation.

"I was _trying_ to hear what you sister and all her friends were saying, thank you very much. Aston was telling them all something meeting someone one in Hogsmeade. I want to know what their talking about." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"There's an easier way to do that, Ari." She got up and walked pointedly towards the group, but slowed as she drew nearer when she realized Lucius was no longer present.

"It does sound like an interesting offer…" Seventh year Digby Rookwood whispered to the huddled group. Atticus Avery, three years Narcissa's senior, stomped his foot in irritation.

"Of course it's an interesting offer! And a damn good one, too." There were nods of agreement, but some looked doubtful still. Osric Bulstrode, a fifth year with bushy eyebrows and dark eyes shook his head.

"Sounds fine, true, but the possibility of actually eliminating the mudblood population over night is pretty unrealistic. And what about half-bloods?" It was Bellatrix who answered him.

"Not over night, Osric. This would take time. But we _could get _a good head start on it. And the half-bloods? I say let them live… Depending whose side their on." Rodolphus nodded vigorously.

"I 'gree with Bella-" He began, but was cut off by Evan Rosier, a handsome fourth year.

"Shut up, Rodolphus, you always agree with Bella. Unless you have _your own _point to make, just keep quiet. We weren't asking you anyway." Rodolphus scowled, but his brother looked pleased at his discontent.

"Yeah Rodolphus, we know-" Rabastan started, but he too was interrupted by Evan.

"You're the exact same Rabastan, so I wouldn't be talking. Anyway, what about Muggle lovers? The Weasleys, for example. They're no better than mudbloods, what would we do with them? They sure as hell ain't joining us."

"Then we kill them too, I would assume. That's why you've got to meet this Voldemort guy tomorrow at Hogsmeade!" Walden McNair finished, then stood. "I'm getting more firewhiskey. Anyone else want something?" As requests came forth, Narcissa backed away. Killing mudbloods and Muggles? She quickly retreated, before she was seen, and backed in to a tall, solid object.

"Careful, Narcissa. You may want to stop walking backwards; it would save you from a lot of trouble." It was Lucius, but he didn't sound annoyed, just amused.

"Sorry Lucius. I'm going to sleep." She tried to keep walking, but he held onto her arms.

"I think you're forgetting something, Narcissa." She stopped, and at him irritably.

"What?" She snapped, upset that she had no say in what she did due to her tiny size. Lucius smirked, and jerked his head towards the ceiling.

"Look up." She did, and her irritation evaporated, and she found herself blushing. She quickly looked down at her feet.

"Stupid stuff, mistletoe is," She muttered, still staring at the ground. "Ari was putting it up earlier, and I suppose she… Well, who knows why she put it up? I mean there's no point to it, it's a load of rubbish, and doesn't even look very nice-" Lucius gently placed a finger on her lips to stop her rambling.

"Narcissa." She glanced up at Lucius, and he was still smiling at her.

"Yes, Lucius?" She tried to match his tone, but it came out as more of a whisper.

"Just… Hush." He removed his finger from her lips, bent his head, and gently brushed his lips against hers. After a moment, he stepped back. "Goodnight, Narcissa. Sleep well." She didn't want to go to sleep any more, but didn't have much of a choice.

"Er, yes, g'night Lucius."

(A/N: Chapter 12 is done! It's short, I know, but that's okay. I want to give a special thanx 2 my most recent reviewers, as a way of saying… well… Thanks!

Johnny: Thank you soo much for being the _only_ person to tell me which story to write next, as I've been _begging _for someone to do since FOREVER! I appreciate it!

Stormyskye: Sup? Hey, if you're 'stormyskye', does that make Colleen 'Squirtcolleen'?

Fieryred: Thanks, and I'll try!

Dark Mermaid: I think he's already taken! (Lucius: Taken? I most certainly am not! Peevesthepoltergiest: Uh, yes, you are. Lucius: Am not! Dark Mermaid, owl me sometime. Peevesthepoltergiest: NO! Don't do it! He- Lucius: Silencio, fool! No wait, don't go!) P.S: Thanks for the cookie! (Takes big bite:)


	13. Merry Christmas?

Chapter 13

"Cissy…Cissy…Cissa! Wake up!" Ari leaned over Narcissa's bed, looking worried. When she didn't move Ari started to panic. "Nalini! I think Cissy's dead!" Narcissa groaned, and tugged a pillow over her head.

"Mffgrtdri…" She grumbled incomprehensibly. Ari sighed in relief.

"Never mind, Nalini, she's fine." Then she turned back to Narcissa, scowling angrily. "Don't scare me like that! I thought Lucius had drugged you or something last night…" She paused, relishing what she was about to say. "After he kissed you in front of the entire House!" She giggled, and then yanked the pillow off Narcissa's head. "Get up Cissy! We're going home today, and you need to get dressed." Ari leapt up, and began caroling again. "On the first day of Christmas Lucius to Narcissa, a kiss under the mistletoe! On the second day of Christmas Lucius gave to Narcissa, two…" She paused, unsure of what Lucius gave Narcissa next. Nalini decided to help.

"Two kisses on the train, and kiss under the mistletoe. On the third day of Christmas, Lucius gave to Narcissa-" Narcissa jumped up in irritation.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm getting up." She pulled a cashmere sweater out of her trunk, and put it on. "See? I'm dressing. You can stop singing now." She shook her head in exasperation at her friends. Sometimes-actually, _usually_-they were so immature. Still, she didn't have much of a choice. But really she didn't mind them; they were the first non-family friends she had ever had.

Two hours later, the six girls were waiting in Hogsmeade for the train to arrive. Abella Lilith stood chatting amiably with Kaatje, who looked more cheerful than Narcissa had seen her in weeks. Katoka was blushing as Goyle asked her something, and she nodded happily. Nalini and Ari were hovering about ten feet from were Narcissa, silent. They were waiting, and Narcissa knew why. Within five minutes, Bellatrix snaked over to Narcissa's side.

"Good Morning, little Cissy. How are you this lovely day?" Her voice had a sickly sweet tone to it, and Narcissa was instantly wary.

"What is it, Bella? What do you want?" Bellatrix feigned a look of innocence, and placed her hand on Narcissa's shoulder in what she believed to be a sisterly way.

"Nothing, _darling._" She dug her sharp crimson nails into Narcissa's shoulder. "You're coming with me," Bellatrix hissed, steering Narcissa to a far corner of the platform.

"Ouch! Gerroff me, Bella!" But Bellatrix didn't loosen her grip.

"_Now, _Cissy. Like a good girl." She held a protesting Narcissa still, until the train arrived. Bellatrix led Narcissa to an empty compartment, and then sat Narcissa down across from her.

"What are you doing, Bella? What are _we _doing?" Narcissa tried not to whine, but failed miserably. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and examined her fingernails lazily.

"_I _am doing what I was told to do. _We _are waiting." They didn't have to wait long, and soon, the compartment door slide open. Bella looked up. "What took you so- Oh. Cissy, what are your little friends doing here?" Ari answered for her.

"We were trying to find Cissa. And did you know that those thumping noises coming from next door are Aston and Lolita-" Bellatrix held up her hand to stop her.

"Right, we get it. But you're gonna have to leave, we're kind of waiting for-"

"Great! We'll wait with you." Ari, Nalini, and Katoka filed in one by one, squeezing on the seat with Narcissa. They were closely followed by Lucius, Severus, Crabbe, and Goyle. Lucius stopped and surveyed the five girls with vexation. Bellatrix shrugged helplessly. Lucius sighed.

"Well, _some _of you are going to have to leave… Ari and Nalini. Out." His tone left no argument, but Ari left with a chilling scowl. Severus sat across from Narcissa, and Goyle across from Katoka, smiling shyly. Lucius sat by Narcissa, and Crabbe by Bella. Bellatrix didn't look terribly pleased with all of the company, but said nothing. Instead, she turned to Lucius.

"What took you so long?" An innocent enough question, but Narcissa thought it sounded as if Bellatrix was implying something else. Lucius shrugged casually, but his eyes glinted.

"Some… _Important _business came up. Sorry you couldn't make it, Bella, but I think that Crabbe took notes. Crabbe?" Crabbe nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out three roles of parchment. Bellatrix made a sound of irritation in her throat.

"I have to read _all _of that? I didn't sign up for a book club here. I was hoping that I might-". But Lucius cut her off with a sharp glare.

"Skim it." His voice sounded dangerous. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but complied. Narcissa leaned over curiously.

"What is it? Can I see?"

"No!" Three shouts came unanimously, and six hands covered the page. Narcissa sat back, confused and slightly hurt. Lucius and Severus sat down as well, looking slightly pale, as was Bellatrix. Lucius was the first to recover.

"You wouldn't be interested," Severus and Bellatrix nodded their head in agreement.

"It's a… boring matter, not important-" Severus added.

"And you're far too young to understand, and you probably would just run off to tell all your little friends…" Narcissa scowled at her sister.

"That's not true! I'm older than Severus is anyway." Bellatrix had no answer to this, so she simply continued reading. After a few moments, her eyes widened.

"Bloody hell! Lucius, is that true?" Lucius glanced at the paper and nodded. She shook her head, half in disbelief, and half in what was creeping towards ecstasy. "Brilliant." She muttered to herself. "This is bloody brilliant!" The compartment was quiet for a few moments, the silence punctured only by the rustle of shifting pages, and occasionally by Bellatrix's sharp, humourless- but still cruelly delighted- laugh. Narcissa was dying to know what the parchment said, but dared not attempt to find out again. Finally, Bellatrix finished reading, then turned again to Lucius.

"Do I sign somewhere? Because this is _brilliant._ " But Lucius shook his head.

"Not yet. Just… Be there next time." Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. When-?" She shot a wary look at Narcissa. "Owl me the details over the holidays. Alright?" Lucius agreed. The majority of the ride lasted in silence, but about ten minutes before arrival, Lucius turned to Narcissa.

"I'll write you over break Cissa. And remember," He touched the tip of her nose lightly, "Behave yourself. I don't want to hear that you've downed Bellatrix or yourself in that lake of yours. Hear?" Narcissa giggled, and Lucius knew he was forgiven for not showing her the papers. But truly, it was for her own safety. _He _most didn't certainly want her concerned with such… _Dark _business. Lucius wanted her to stay uninvolved until he found out exactly what all of this would require. And of course, there was the fact she'd probably have a panic attack and tell the whole world. Besides, he thought as the train drew to a stop, what's killing a Muggle or mudblood now and then anyway? There were far too many of them as it was. He slid open the compartment door, and exited, followed closely by Narcissa. The train doors opened, and Lucius stepped onto the platform. Reflexively, he turned and helped Narcissa down. He glanced around the platform, and what his saw froze his blood.

"Shit!" He tried to climb back on the train. "You know, I think I'll stay at Hogwarts this holiday…" But he knew it was too late; He had been seen. Narcissa looked around too.  
"What is it, Lucius? Aren't those your parents? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shit. I mean, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" He grabbed Narcissa's hand, and pulled her forward a couple of steps. "So," He said loudly, falsely. "Have fun, Narcissa." He bent and kissed her forehead, but it wasn't really a kiss, it was an act. Narcissa wasn't sure who it was for.

"Lucius, what-?"

"Lucius." They both turned. The tallest woman Narcissa had ever seen stood before them. The woman was about 20 years old, but held herself in a proud, erect posture. She had cold, grey eyes, and white-blonde hair that was pulled up in a tight knot in the back of her head. Her nose was sharp and aristocratic: Narcissa knew in a moment that this was Lucius's sister. Lucius gave a forced, painful smile.

"Hello, Mahalia. How are you?" Mahalia didn't answer; instead she surveyed her brother.

"Must you slouch so? Your shirt is wrinkled, have you no dignity?" Lucius looked at his feet and straitened up.

"I've been on a train, Li." He muttered. Mahalia gripped his chin with a vice like grip, and jerked his head up.

"Speak up, child! I can't hear you if you're speaking to the ground. Now, repeat yourself." Lucius blushed, and avoided Narcissa's shocked gazed.

"I said," He repeated loudly, "I was on a train, Li!" Mahalia slapped him hard across the face with the hand that was not holding his chin, not hearing Narcissa gasp.

"Don't _dare _talk to me in such a way, Lucius Duane Malfoy! And I thought you out grew that childish pet name. 'Li' was acceptable when you couldn't pronounce 'Mahalia', but fourteen is far too old." Lucius gritted his teeth.

"My apologies, _Mahalia. _May I introduce Narcissa?" He held out his arm sarcastically, since his head was still held immobile. Mahalia's icy gaze turned to Narcissa, who felt herself visibly shrink.

"Ah. Narcissa, of course." Much to Narcissa's surprise, Mahalia's eyes softened, and she smiled kindly. She released her brother, and placed her hands gently on Narcissa's shoulders.

"Er… H-hello Mahalia." Narcissa stammered, then resisted the urge to flinch.

"Hello, dear. It's wonderful to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. How are you? Is my-" She shot a sharp glare at Lucius. "_Darling _little brother behaving?" Narcissa had a trapped look, her eyes darting from Mahalia, then to Lucius, and back again.

"Er, yes, he's very er, yeah." Mahalia laughed, and it was a clear, bell-like sound.

"I see! Well, I think you're parents are calling you." Narcissa looked up, and saw her parents and Bellatrix approached.

"Narcissa darling! Mahalia! Hello!" Serena Black glided over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "How are you, precious? Are you enjoying Hogwarts? Oh, I'm so happy to see you…" She squeezed her youngest child once more before releasing her.

"Hello, Mahalia. How are your husband and son?" Narcissa looked at Mahalia in surprise. Husband? Son?

"Omar is fine, he's at work now, I'm sure he's upset to miss seeing Lucius. Aldous is walking and talking well now, and to think! Another baby on the way." Serena smiled.

"Congratulations! When you due?" She inquired.

"July 18. We're very excited. We think its girl; I can only hope that she's as pretty as yours!" As Mahalia and Serena discussed the baby, Narcissa hurried over to her father.

"Hello Papa!" Narcissa looked into her father's eyes, and nearly gasped out loud. He looked years older than his age of thirty-five, and much, much older than he had at the start of the year. He had dark circles under eyes, and his once black hair was nearly all gray. Pernicious Black was depressed, plain and simple. Narcissa had a very good idea why, too. Thirty feet away, Andromada, now seven months pregnant, stood with Ted Tonks, and his parents. His _Muggle _parents. And she looked very, very happy.

"How's Hogwarts been to you, darling? Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, smiling wearily at Narcissa. She nodded.

"Yes Papa. The absolute best. But I've missed you and Mum terribly." She was stretching the truth a bit, but what else was there to say? 'Oh yes, and I haven't thought about you at all'? No. Just then, Bellatrix and their mother approached, and Narcissa noticed that the Malfoys were gone. She couldn't help but giggle; Mahalia was the only person she'd ever seen Lucius listen to, and it really had been quite amusing. But she was sure that if she _ever _mentioned the incident to Lucius… She shuttered to think.

Narcissa and Her family went directly to their winter Château, Flocon de neige, but Narcissa wasn't nearly as happy as she had been in years past.

"Nous sommes ici," Pernicious said cheerfully as the appeared with a 'pop' on the front steps. Narcissa pitied Muggles, whom it would take many hours to get from London to France. She and Bellatrix each went to their own rooms to unpack. As soon as Narcissa was finish unpacking, she crept quietly down the hall, to what had been Andromada's bedroom. She opened the door and entered. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked around the familiar room. She could almost see Andromada sitting on that chair in the corner, lacing up her boots and promising an anxious Narcissa that she'd go outside in a minute. Narcissa was certain that Andromada _must _be stretched out on her bed, reading yet another book. Or, if not there, then at her desk, writing a letter to one of her many friends. Her eyes traveled slowly to each location as she thought it. Finally, unable to bear not seeing her sister any longer where she should be, Narcissa collapsed on the bed, Andromada's bed, and let her tears flow freely. She was so involved in her crying, she didn't hear the door open, and another person enter the room.

"What's wrong, darling?" Narcissa father crossed the room and sat on the bed next her. "Don't cry Narcissa. I didn't have a choice, you know that. Now don't cry, dear. Why don't you go outside with Bella and skate? You girls are so good at it, just like your mother. She could have been famous, you know. Did you know that she's half veela?" Of course Narcissa knew. Her mother was beautiful, but, like Narcissa's grandfather, she had thick brown hair, instead of the angel gold locks that Narcissa had inherited. Serena Black felt that she had never lived up to her mother's expectations, beauty, or perfections. How could she? Serena was half human. Still, Narcissa said nothing, so her father continued. "But she chose to marry me and have you girls instead. We love you, don't forget that Narcissa. Please Narcissa, don't cry." Narcissa sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'll try, Papa. Thank you." She got up and returned to her own room. She didn't feel like skating anyway.

It was Christmas eve, and the Black family sat at their large mahogany table, eating in silence. Serena Black ate in comfortable peace, serene as always. The rest were uncomfortable and edgy; it just wasn't right. Bellatrix was the first to break the silence.

"This isn't right!" She stood up abruptly and threw her white linen napkin to the floor. Serena looked up in shock.

"Sit down, Bellatrix! What on earth has gotten in to you?" Bellatrix stomped her foot in anger.

"Look, I hate mudbloods as much as the next person, but Dromada is our sister! How could you disown her? Did you really think we could be a 'happy, loving family' without her? Sure, she was in Hufflepuff, but maybe it was so you could get your heads out of your asses and see that all the shit you'd been raising her on didn't means a damn thing! Do you know _how many times_ she tried to tell you? And did you _listen? _No! And now it's too late! She loved us all. Do you think you're doing the right thing to me and Cissy? Scaring her out of her bloody mind that you're going to do the same thing to her, and completely violating my trust in anything you've ever told us? You're wrong. You're so wrong." With that, she turned and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving them all in a shocked silence. Serena looked back at her daughter who still sat at the table.

"Well. Finish your supper, Narcissa."

Later that night, after Narcissa was dressed for bed and brushing her hair, a soft knock came at Narcissa's bedroom door.

"Come in," She called. Her father opened the door and entered.

"Hello, Narcissa. May I say good night?" Narcissa smiled half heartedly, and nodded.

"Sure Papa." He walked over and sat on her bed. She followed, and sat down on his lap, like she had as a little child. They both knew she was getting too old do such, but neither knew that this would be the very last time.

"What your sister said at dinner-" But Narcissa interrupted.

"Yeah Papa, I know. She shouldn't have said it, and she was wrong. It was all lies." She recited flatly. "I understand. Good night Papa." He hugged her tightly.

"Good night, Princess. I love you." Narcissa clambered into bed, and snuggled under the blankets. Her father got up and left.

Later that night, Pernicious Black died.

(A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorta. Ok, more thanx 2 my reviewers:

LaceyLou115: Oh, you flatter me. But really, I'm glad you like it. I feel touched for giving you a new view on Narcissa. And if you think Lucius is slimy now, geez, I'm going to get some serious hate mails for what he does in the later chapters…

Dark Mermaid: NO! YOU DON'T WANT HIM! (Lucius: Yes she does! Have you not been reading what she wrote? Peevesthepoltergiest: True, but she doesn't know what a horrible person you really are…(evil smile)…yet. Lucius: You wouldn't dare… Crucio! Now you're screaming in agony! Ha! Peevesthepolergiest: Lucius, I'm not in agony. You missed.)

Charmed Potter Freak: I'll try to update soon, and I'm glad you like Lucius! It seems he's got quite a few admirers…(Lucius: They like me better- Ouch! Peevesthepoltergiest: Shut up!) BTW: Yes, Andromada did really exist… But I think it was spelled Androm_e_da. And yes, she was disowned for marrying a muggle-born.

Spider-man-fan: Yeah, Bella is evil, isn't she?


	14. Funerals and train rides

Chapter 14

Narcissa was woken around midnight by a loud crack, coming from outdoors. It was followed shortly by a long, high, piercing scream. She sat up, and hurried over to her window, which gave an expansive view of the vast grounds and lake. At first, she saw nothing, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw two figures running across the frozen lake. One was tall and large, running much faster than the other, much smaller figure, whose long hair was streaming behind her. _It's Papa and Bella! _She realized with a jolt of fear. Something wasn't right, though in the dark, Narcissa couldn't tell what. She grabbed her bathrobe, and raced down the steps, and outside in to the snow, still in bare feet.

"Papa! Bella! What's wrong? Papa!" She hurried over to the edge of the lake, shivering, and her feet numb. Finally, her father noticed her, just as she was about to step on to the ice.

"Narcissa!" He called, his voice filled with panic. "Stay where you are! Don't move!" Only then did Narcissa seethe growing crack in the surface, a hairline crack, spreading out like a spider wed towards the center of the lake, where Bellatrix stood, her father rushing towards her, sliding and falling, then picking himself up. Bellatrix stayed still as a rock, a grim expression on her face. Another muffled crack came from the splitting ice, just as Bella's father reached her. She remained completely motionless as he picked her up, and began sprinting back to shore. Still, Bellatrix didn't move. She was dead weight on her struggling father. Suddenly, Narcissa felt her self being wrapped in a cloak, and lifted. Her mother held her close, shaking not from cold, but fear. When they were ten feet from the bank, a deep fissure formed in the ice, right in front of them, revealing inky black water dark as death itself. Pernicious paused, and with his remaining strength, he hurled Bellatrix the distance to the shore. Bellatrix landed safely, but the momentum sent her father sliding over the edge into the frigid water, strong currants pulling him under instantly, forever trapping him under the ice. Narcissa heard her mothers mournful cry, as she dropped Narcissa and ran to the edge of the water.

"Non, non! Mon mari! Revenir! S'il vous plaît!" She screamed desperately, tears pouring down her face. "Non... S'il vous plaît…" She whimpered. Then she looked up. "Bellatrix, dear. Are you alright?" Bellatrix was standing calmly, surveying her mothers and sisters hysterics with disinterest.

"Yes Mum, I'm perfectly fine. Now, can we go inside? It's getting rather chilly." Serena nodded dumbly, and allowed herself to be led by the hand, rendered helpless by shock. Narcissa followed, her grief replaced momentarily by disbelief. Why was Bella so calm? Surly she wasn't that terrible- was she? Narcissa shook her head rapidly. No, no, she reassured herself. Bellatrix would never… Even _Bella _couldn't do such a thing to her own father… Once inside, Bellatrix settled their mother and put her to bed. Finally, Narcissa couldn't take it any more.

"Bellayoudidntreallydothatonepurposedidyou?" Bellatrix was silent. Narcissa staggered back in horror. "Did you?" She whispered. Still, Bellatrix didn't make a sound.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa screamed. "You _didn't_! Bellatrix! Answer me!" She shrieked. Tears were pouring down her already wet cheeks.

"Fine! I'll admit it! I used a spell to crack the ice! I knew he'd try to come save me! So he did. And I knew…" Bellatrix paused, unsure of how to continue. "And I knew he'd die. And that I wouldn't." She said quietly, looking down. Then her head shot up. "But I had reasons! And not to mention," Her eyes glinted cruelly, "He deserved it." She spat. The she turned and ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Narcissa felt her knees give way. So this is what her life had come to. Her oldest, innocent sister was disowned and her father, _her father_, had been murdered by her remaining sister. She lay down on the floor, and sobbed long into the morning. By nine AM, Narcissa had managed to cry herself into a fitful, restless sleep, haunted but the image of her father's face as he disappeared under the ice. She woke to the last voice that she ever wanted to hear, saying the wrong thing.

"Cissy! Wake up Cissy!" Narcissa open her eyes groggily. Bellatrix sat in front of her, _grinning. _Narcissa was so disgusted and enraged with her sister that she vomited all over the floor. "Gross, Cissy!" She said cheerfully, sliding back a few inches to avoid any mess.

"I hate you, Bellatrix. Go die somewhere." She croaked. Bellatrix scowled playfully.

"That's not a very nice way to start Christmas, little Cissy." Bellatrix shoved a parcel towards Narcissa. It felt heavy. "Merry Chri-" But before she could finish, Narcissa hurled the package into her face.

"Go to hell!" Narcissa leapt up and began hitting, biting, scratching, and kicking every part of her sister that she could reach. "I hate you!" She screamed, over and over again. "I hate you! I hate you!" She was sobbing by now, and Bellatrix remained completely still. Finally, Narcissa collapsed, still whispering 'I hate you'. It was the opportunity Bellatrix had been waiting for. With an almost lazy gesture, she raised her hand, and, with nails she kept filed to a knife sharp point, she raked her nails across Narcissa pale cheek, leaving four long gashes down the side of her face.

"Touch me again Narcissa, and I'll kill you too." With that, she got up and left. Narcissa remained on the floor of the foyer she had once loved, bleeding and weeping. She stayed there for almost an hour, until her mother wandered in.

"Oh baby, don't cry," She sat next to her daughter, and began stroking her hair. "You're father died to save Bella. I'm sure there's no better way he'd have liked to go. He gave up his life so she could live hers." Narcissa shook head, still facing the floor, to hide the scratches.

"No Mum. Bella killed him. She wanted him to die; she led him out on the ice." Serena gasped.

"Don't you dare say that Narcissa! It's not Bella's fault at all. Actually, she's probably suffering the most, feeling guilt that she needn't feel. If you add to that burden, I will punish you severely." She admonished. Narcissa looked up at her mother with watering glacier-blue eyes.

"Believe what ever you wish Mum. She did."

Three days later, Narcissa stood, dressed in all black, by her mother and sister. It was her father's funeral. Narcissa stood in the front of large chapel, and well over three hundred people stood behind her. Narcissa knew very few of them, if any. She tried to focus on what the man up front was saying, but her mind kept repeating the words: _Papa's dead. Bella killed him. Papa's dead. Bella killed him. _Suddenly, a loud bang emitted from the back of the church. Heads turned. Narcissa could see nothing, but she heard the familiar voice of a young woman.

"That's my _father! _You have to let me in! This is my father's funeral! Let me in!" Narcissa gasped. _Andromada! _Two men at the doors held her back, refusing her entry. Narcissa glanced at her mother, but her mother's eyes remained resolutely towards the man who had stopped speaking. Narcissa couldn't bear it any longer. She broke away from her mother's side, and tore down the aisle.

"Dromada! Drama!" Andromada's head shot up.

"Cissy baby! Cissy, tell them to let me in, please!" Narcissa kept running.

"Let her in! Let her- Ow!" Someone had grabbed her around her waist, and was pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't, Cissy!" Bellatrix was dragging her back towards the front of the chapel.

"Let me go Bellatrix! Let Andromada in! It's you're fault she's here! You were the one who killed-!" Bellatrix jabbed her wand to the back of Narcissa's neck.

"Stupefy!" And the world went dark.

Narcissa woke twenty minutes later, laid across a pew. Serena turned and placed a hand on Narcissa's forehead.

"Good. You're awake. Can you walk?" She nodded weakly. "Good. It's time to leave."

But it wasn't really, at least, not for Serena, Bella, and Narcissa. They were expected to stand outside, thank everyone who came, and receive words of 'comfort'. After the first twenty unfamiliar people, her vision blurred, and Narcissa kept her eyes down as she murmured 'Thank you,' and shook hands. Forty five minutes later, the last guest stood before her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father's death, Narcissa."

"Murder," She corrected, the clapped her hand over her mouth, and looked up slowly, dreading to see who she had probably just offended terribly. "I mean- Lucius! What are you doing here?" And had he seen the fit she had thrown? Oh, who cared? She didn't care what he thought anyway. But Lucius didn't look angry. He looked sad.

"Come here, Narcissa," He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, so that her cheeked leaned against his shoulder, and his chin rested on her head. Ur She realized with a start that Lucius was the first person to hold her since her father's death. It was nice: She felt cared for. She stayed in his arms as long as she dared, then pulled away. She looked up at Lucius hopefully.

"Lucius, I know it may sound crazy but-" He held a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Hush, Narcissa. Yes I believe you. Actually, I know for a fact that Bellatrix killed your father on purpose." He said seriously. "But," He continued quietly, "No one else is going to believe it, and it would be for the best not to go bandying it around. I could cause… Trouble." Lucius looked down at her solemnly. "I have to leave now," He glanced over at his parents and sister, who Narcissa hadn't noticed before. "Just…" He hesitated. "Just don't do anything rash, and instead of trying to attack Bella," He touched the fading scratches on her cheek gently but meaningfully, "I would be wiser to stay away from her. Okay?" Narcissa nodded in agreement, the gloom settling back over her.

"I-I'll see you at school Lucius. Bye." He smiled kindly at her over his shoulder.

"Good bye Narcissa."

When Narcissa arrived back at Flocon de Neige, she headed immediately to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. "Ouch!" She quickly leapt back up. Something hard in her pocket jabbed her side painfully. She reached in side and pulled out a small box that hadn't been present when she left. A note was attached. It read:

Narcissa,

Again, I'm sorry about you're father's…Death. Still, I thought I should give you this.

Lucius

Narcissa opened the box, and inside was a necklace unlike she had ever seen. A plain, thin gold chain glimmered in the low lighting, but it was the pendant that intrigued her. Seven snakes of different coloured gems intertwined, sliding over one another as if alive, but never leaving the diameter of an invisible circle of two centimeters. Any other time, Narcissa would have been fascinated, but she simply tossed the necklace onto her bedside table, and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

When Narcissa woke the next morning, she immediately put into action Lucius's words, avoiding Bellatrix with a passion. Serena disappeared for long hours during the day, coming back tear-streaked or drunk. Narcissa knew for a fact that her mother was violently anti-alcoholic, but Narcissa didn't have much time to worry. Before she knew it, Narcissa and Bellatrix were back at platform 9 ¾, waving goodbye to their mother. Bellatrix instantly boarded, but Narcissa sought out her friends first.

"Cissy! Oh, Nalini, look! There she is!" Ari rushed over to Narcissa, and kissed her on each cheek. "Bonjour, Cissy! Guess where I've been over Christmas break?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Paris! Can you believe it?" Ari was bouncing excitedly, but when she saw Narcissa's forlorn expression, she stopped. "What wrong, Cissa?" But Narcissa shook her head.

"I just, er… Didn't have a great holiday… But any way, Nalini! Where were you?" Nalini's long chestnut shone brightly, and her skin had a healthy golden glow. She had obviously seen lots of sand and sun.

"Oh! Well, my Mum and Father and I went to Hawaii, in America, you know. And there was this incredibly hot surfer guy named Aidan, and he taught me how to surf… Are you sure nothing's wrong, Cissa? You're acting a bit strange." Narcissa sighed.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Ari narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Cissy, is it serious? Was it… It was Lucius, wasn't it? I knew it!" Ari looked as if she was about to say more, but she didn't get the chance.

"No, Adrienne, it had nothing to do with me. Now, if you'll excuse us. I have some exceptionally important matter to discuss with Narcissa that I do believe is of far greater relevance than your mindless banter. Now, if you will…" Lucius picked up Narcissa's bags, enjoying Ari's look of disbelief and rage as Narcissa obediently followed him to the train. He led her to an empty compartment, and after her had stowed their luggage in the over head shelves, he stuck his head out the door.

"Severus. Crabbe, Goyle. C'mon!" He hissed. The three of them entered, as well as Bellatrix. Narcissa sat up.

"If she's going to be in here, I'm leaving." She tried to get up to leave, but Lucius easily held her down with one hand, and helped store baggage with the other.

"You both stay. As I said, we've got some important issues you need to know about. So you may as well stop struggling…" He put his free hand on Narcissa's other shoulder. She slumped in her seat, defeatedly.

"She killed my-" Lucius interrupted her.

"I know. That's what we need to talk about. Your behaviour isn't helping…" He side stepped a kick aimed at his shin. "What the hell? Stop it, Narcissa!" He dropped his chivalrous act, and dropped into the seat next to her, still holding tightly to her shoulders. "Listen, this is important, and you're not leaving." Narcissa scowled. How _dare _he presume he could keep her there, simply because he felt like it? Filled with rage, she reached over and slapped Lucius.

"Let me go! I'm not going to sit her with Bellatrix! She killed my father!" Narcissa screamed. Lucius clapped a hand over her mouth, more surprised than angry, and he grasped both her hands in one of his.

"Shut up Narcissa!" Instead, Narcissa sank her teeth into Lucius's hand, drawing blood. "Shit! Narcissa! Calm down!" He still didn't remove his hand, and ten minutes after the train left the station, Narcissa, humiliated and tired of struggling, collapsed on the seat, and stared out the window morosely. Lucius took his hand from her mouth slowly, and when he realized that she wouldn't scream, he dropped his hand to his lap.

"Look Narcissa. If this weren't important, we wouldn't be keeping you here, but you have to hear this, so wait." Narcissa pouted, and refused to look at any of them. She heard Goyle speak from somewhere behind her.

"This is not a trivial matter, Narcissa. Bellatrix made her decision, and she will have her consequences. Lucius made his decision as well, and the rest of us made ours. There's not much an option for any of us, especially not after this evening." Narcissa turned around slowly, suspiciously.

"Why? What's tonight?" Lucius quickly joined in.

"See, that's what we were trying to-"

"Lucius!" Snapped Narcissa. "I was talking to Goyle." She stated defiantly. Lucius's eye's narrowed.

"Well, that's just too bad now, isn't it?" He hissed. "Seeing as I'm answering." Narcissa felt the colour flare into her cheeks.

"Maybe I don't want to hear…" She mumbled. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Drop it, Narcissa. You're hearing whether you want to or not. So hear it is: The five of us," Lucius gestured to the rest of the occupants in the compartment. "And a few others have joined what you may call a… Club." Narcissa snorted, recalling the conversation she had over heard at the Christmas party.

"More like a cult, if you as me." Narcissa muttered. Lucius glared at her coldly.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" Narcissa shrugged in feigned innocence.

"Oh, you know. Nothing. But don't mind me. Please, do continue." Narcissa smiled sweetly. Lucius kept talking.

"Alright. But you have to understand, what your sister did was not a baseless act. She and I made a choice, and she's seems to be well on her way to-nevermind." Buthe flashed a secretive grin at Bellatrix, who smiled wickedly back. "Any way, I can't give you many details at the moment, but you need to stop acting like this. Alright?" Narcissa stood.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now." She tried to walk out but Lucius grabbed her wrist. She turned and gave him a stare that could freeze waterfalls.

"Lucius, if you don't let me go, right this instant, I will scream so loudly, that this whole train will be-" Lucius interrupted again.

"Yeah, sure. And you're not going to tell you little friends about this, right? Especially not Ari." Narcissa was silent. "_Right?_ Dammit Narcissa, you can't _tell _any one!" Still, she didn't say anything. "Shit. Okay, okay, how about this. If you can keep your mouth shut, I will…" Lucius paused, thinking hard. "What do you want me to do?" Narcissa sat back down, considering the question.

"Well… I would like to know more about this _cult_ you all have joined, for one thing. For another, I need you to swear to me that everyone else in my remaining family is totally safe, and that they won't end up like m-my Papa." Narcissa ducked her head to hide the tears which came to eyes whenever she thought of her father. She heard Lucius let out his breath next to her.

"Come with me. Narcissa. I need to talk to you alone." Lucius stood and led her to a compartment farther down the train hallway. Once inside, he closed the door and slid his wand down the seam where the door met the wall, securely locking it. Then Lucius turned back to Narcissa. "Sit." He commanded. She did, and he sank into the seat across from her, resting his elbows on his knees, and his forehead in his hands. "Okay. This may not be easy for you to understand, but I cannot promise you that. I can promise you that I will do all that I'm capable of to keep anything from happening to you and your mother, but Bellatrix is on her own. And this 'cult' that you want to know more about, well, to keep the first promise, I can't tell you any more than I have. It's complicated, Narcissa. Really complicated. I just… I don't want to get you or your mother in any danger. It's really important that you don't tell anyone else. Everyone who should know does know, and if one person, _one person, _tells one of the professors, or if that idiot of a headmaster finds out, we're all screwed. And please stop calling it a cult, Narcissa." He looked back up, propping his chin on his fists. "I swear to you Narcissa, I will do anything and everything within my power to keep you and your mother safe, okay?" Narcissa chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Erm… Actually, I just wanted to be sure the Bellatrix wouldn't attack Mum or I. Is there… some _other _danger?" Lucius let out a short, harsh bark of laughter, and leaned back in his seat, covering his face with his hands.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled. "'Is there some other danger'. Yes, Narcissa! There is!" He jumped up and started pacing. "Look, if you and your mother keep up the way you are, then probably not as much, at least, not for the same reasons. But Narcissa," He looked at her meaningfully. "_Stay away from Andromada. _Okay? Try to act like she's not really you sister, like you don't know her. Try to separate yourself from your cousin Sirius, too, though I know you're not fond of him… And I'm still not exactly sure of all the details, but if you can just trust me, I think you'll be fine. But like I said, don't tell anyone, especially not Ari, and stay away from Muggles and mudbloods, alright?" Narcissa stood up and nodded.

"Great Lucius, now you've got me all worried," She muttered, only half joking. His placed his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"Don't be. I'm not trying to frighten you, I'm just asking you to do this one thing. For me." Narcissa looked up and knew that this wasn't going to happen often. She knew that Lucius was far too independent, far too proud, to ask her for anything he didn't desperately need, or wasn't terribly important.

"Yes, of course." She breathed. "Anything." Lucius gave a small smile, as he gently pushed her hair away from her face.

"Good." As he bent towards her, Narcissa closed her eyes expectantly. She felt the tip of their noses touch gently, and then his lips press against her's. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then… CRASH!

"Ouch! Ari! Get _off _me!" Muffled voices came from the other side of the door. Narcissa dropped her hands to her sides, and turned towards the sounds.

"It wasn't _my _fault, Severus! You were the one who was-" Severus's voice grew louder. Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand.

"Don't give me that, Ari! You were coming here to-" Lucius slid open the door, and leaned casually against the frame.

"Good afternoon, Severus. Adrienne. Any particular reason you two are… On the floor?" Ari and Severus were sprawled awkwardly on the floor, Ari obviously having fallen on top Severus. "Anything we should know about you two?" He raised one eyebrow, keeping a strait face. Only his eyes glimmered with amusement. They both scrambled up, but Ari scowled accusingly.

"Don't you dare Lucius. We saw you and Narcissa snogging in there, didn't we Severus?" Severus nodded sheepishly in agreement. But Lucius just smirked. "And you were watching? The smug looks disappeared, and the both stalled.

"Erm, ah, well, I was just, you know, walking by, and I happened to run into Severus. Literally." Ari rubbed her bruised arm. "So really-" Lucius interrupted.

"Cut the shit, Adrienne, I saw Severus waiting outside and I saw you watching too." Ari sneered.

"But we still saw you."

"So?"

"Oh, you don't care if the whole world see's you and Cissy doing… _inappropriate _stuff? What take Cissy for, a slut?"

"No, I don't, and it wasn't 'the whole world', it was you two spies, who, for some unknown reason, pry into other people's business…" The rest of the four hour train ride lasted this way.

By the time the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Narcissa was nearly in tears. Finally, she couldn't take it any more.

"Will you two _please _shut up! I'm so sick and tired of your bickering! Can't at least _pretend _to get along with each other for like, twenty minutes?" They paused, and then Ari made a face at Lucius.

"Cissy's pissed off, and it's entirely your fault Lucius! If you could just stop being so obstinate and shut your mouth for-" Ari started.

"_I'm _obstinate? _I _can't shut up? If you think that's the case, you're delusional…"

"I'm not delusional! I-! Wait a minute where did he go? Where're Severus and Lucius? They… They're gone!" She looked wildly around, but as she had said, they had completely vanished. Narcissa noticed that Bellatrix was no where to be seen either, and Narcissa had a good idea where they were. But she kept her promise, and said nothing.

(A/N: Happy holidays everyone! I expect hate mail due to Bellatrix… Okay. To my beloved reviewers:

Stacy: Yeah, weren't Lucius and Mahalia great? She was based off the oldest sisterin a book I read, who was also terrible to her youngest sibling… I just needed someone in the plot who could totally control Lucius, you'll find out why eventually…

GentleRaven: Thanks so much, I feel flattered. Glad to hear you liked it.

Alaskagirl24: Thank you!


	15. Midnight Secrets

Chapter 15

"Er, Cissy? Yeah, not that I mind, but it's 8:00, and it's been four hours. Don't you think that's a bit long to be in the loo?" Ari questioned cautiously. "And judging by the fact nearly half the house is gone, I'd say something's amiss." She glanced nervously at Narcissa, who had been on edge since they had arrived back at Hogwarts. Narcissa leapt up, and began pacing. She had been doing this off and on since five o'clock.

"How would _I _know? I mean, it's not like I'm sitting with them, taking notes on whatever's happening!" She snarled. Ari shrank back.

"Sheesh Narcissa! I just thought since Lucius and Bella were missing, you might know-" Narcissa turned and gave her an icy glare.

"Well I don't, okay!" Narcissa ran over to the entryway and opened it a crack, peering outside. Annoyed that there was no sign of them, she slammed the door and stalked back over to where Ari sat, and collapsed next to her. "I'm getting worried." She finally admitted. Much to her surprise, Ari just laughed.

"Don't be, Cissy, I'm sure there fine." Narcissa was still doubtful.

"Lucius said it could be dangerous…" She said to herself. Ari overheard.

"What could be dangerous? Are they all out drinking? Or-or doing drugs? I heard that if you snuff powered boomslang skin-" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"No, they're not. I don't know where they are. Will you stop asking me now?" Narcissa snapped. Ari shrugged.

"Fine. But will you tell me why you were all depressed before we got on the train today? You went of with Lucius, and never told us. What's wrong?" Ari pried. Narcissa stared at the floor.

"My sister ki- I mean, my father died." Narcissa mumbled. Ari's eyes widened.

"Oh Cissy, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? When my Mum died, I thought that I'd never get over it. In a way, I still haven't. But, Cissy, that's horrible. Do- do you want to talk about it?" She asked awkwardly. Narcissa shook her head.

"Not really. But thanks any way. I didn't know your mum died." Ari shrugged sadly.

"Yeah, when I was eight. My father re-married when I was nine, and had my half-brother Garrick. Sarah-Beth, she's my step-mum, spoils Garrick to death. Honestly, that child is going to be so dependant on his mother when he gets older… Britt!" Ari sat up, and waved. "Britt, where were you all? Where's everyone else?" Britt shrugged, though he had a sheepish look on his face.

"Erm… No where, Ari. What are talking about?" He sounded guilty. Ari scowled and stood up.

"I'll be right back Cissy. Wait here." Narcissa sighed exasperatedly. She really felt bad for Britt. Ari hadn't lost her infatuation for Britt, and it had been over four months. After a few moments, she saw a shadow fall across the seat next to her.

"Narcissa." Lucius voice sounded strange, but he held out his hand and pulled her up. With out a word, he led her out of the common room.

"Lucius, is something wrong?" She asked, as he led her quickly by the hand.

"Not exactly. No." Narcissa had to run to keep up.

"Why are you walking so fast?" She panted as she jogged up the stairs behind him. As soon as the words left her mouth, Lucius froze, and Narcissa crashed into him.

"Ouch! Lucius, what-?" But he held up a hand to quiet her.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Narcissa listened, and after a moment, she did. A scuffling noise was coming from down the corridor.

"What is it?" She whispered. Lucius held up his hand again.

"I think… I think it's your cousin and his friends." He pulled Narcissa back around the corner. "Listen carefully." She did, and sure enough, she heard Sirius's voice drift around the corner.

"James, I really don't think that Remus is sneaking around without us. Maybe he really is off to visit his sick grandmother." Lucius edged closer. Narcissa poked her head out from their hiding place. Sure enough, Sirius was sitting on the floor, and a boy with messy black hair sat beside him. They both looked rather unhappy.

"Do you seriously believe that? And anyway, I've noticed something else. Do you realize that he's _only _gone during the full moon? You don't think… I mean do you?" He asked seriously, but Sirius just laughed.

"Jamesie James, don't kid your self. Remus would tell us if he were a werewolf, don't cha think? We both know he's not very good at keeping secrets. Remember when he told Evans- Ouch! Geez, James, you don't have to hit me! It's not like anyone can hear us." Narcissa giggled. Oh, how wrong they were. Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her, lest they be heard. The boy called James spoke again.

"Yeah, but we need him here if we want to pull off operation 'X' on Snivellus. It's not like we can get Peter to do it, Snivelly would probably kill him. Wonder what it is with Slytherins and dark magic…" He pondered aloud. The name 'Snivellus' meant nothing to Narcissa, but she felt Lucius's grip on her shoulder tighten. She looked up in confusion, and Lucius mouthed the word 'Severus'. Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. What did they have against Severus? She wondered. She looked back at the two boys sitting on the floor. Her cousin spoke once again.

"Who cares? They're bad, the lot of them. Mum near killed me though, when I was sorted into Gryffindor. Said I was a disgrace or something. Wouldn't be surprised if she disowned me, like my _dear _Aunt and Uncle did to Dromada." Narcissa stiffened, and tried to move towards them, but Lucius held her back. "I hear she finally married Ted Tonks. He's really I nice guy, prefect, too. Sad, isn't it? The world we live in. I bet the Slytherins are out forming a Muggle killing cult as we speak." The boys laughed at their own cleverness, very fortunately for Lucius and Narcissa.

"How the hell-?" Muttered Lucius, at the same time Narcissa hissed vehemently:

"How dare they!" Sirius and James stopped laughing, and peered cautiously in their direction.

"Did you hear something?" James asked quietly. Sirius frowned.

"I don't think so… Maybe we should be heading back, James." But James waved the suggestion off, and Lucius cursed under his breath.

"So anyway, this cult. Are your cousins in it?" Sirius smirked.

"Bella, for sure. That girl is so freakin' obsessive, it's scary. All she ever talks about is 'Dark magic this', and 'Pureblood that'. I don't doubt for a second that she would join the first Muggle killing cult that came around, or the first Muggle-_born _killing cult, for that matter. She's…Weird. But anyway, I'll assume you don't mean Dromada, and skip strait to little Cissy." Narcissa scoffed at this.

"I'm older that he is-" Lucius covered her mouth with his hand, and pulled her back against him.

"Hush." Lucius whispered, his voice scarcely audible even to Narcissa. Sirius didn't hear them.

"Little Cissy is hard to say. She'd probably be indecisive, and by the time she made up her mind, the group would be recruiting in China or something. But the rest of the slime she hangs out with, definitely. That bobble-head girl, Adri or something, is a lot nastier than people think; remember what she did to Lily? The professors _still _can't find enough evidence to prove that it was her. And that Lucius Malfoy…" Sirius shuttered dramatically "What a creep." Narcissa felt Lucius silent laughter at Sirius reaction to him.

"I know what you mean, I mean, he's got 'Muggle-killer' written all over him. Peter heard that Thomas Abott was told by Andromada that Ted Tonks said Lucius could perform the three unforgivable curses." James reported. Sirius shrugged, but Narcissa heard the smirk in Lucius's next comment, which was directed at James, though he couldn't hear him.

"I sure as hell can, Potter, so you'd better watch yourself." Sirius glanced suspiciously in their direction again, and then took up where James had left off.

"Yeah, and how did he find this out?" Sirius asked lightly. James's voice took on a grim, angry tone.

"Ted found him cornering Lily, and threatening her. Said that he would have turned on him, too, if he weren't a prefect, though Ted claimed he did make an obscene comment about their heritage that no one could get him to repeat…" Lucius finally couldn't take it any more. Still smirking, he murmured 'Stay here,' to Narcissa, and stepped around the corner and out of the shadows, wand held lazily at his side. James and Sirius leapt up in surprise, both reaching for their own wands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lucius drawled lazily, examining his nails, and leaning against the wall in a bored manner.

"And why not, Malfoy? Planning on jinxing us senseless, while we stand here like idiots?" Sirius sneered, but Narcissa could detect the fear in her cousin's voice. Lucius shrugged, then started walking towards him.

"I wasn't, Black, but if you insist… Accio." The boys wands flew out of their hands and into Lucius's, who pocketed them, then held up his own. "Now, do you really want to find out if the rumours are true, or would you like to just trust that I can indeed perform the three 'unforgivable' curses?" He asked mockingly, as he slowly circled the two boys, each wearing an identical look of terror. Lucius smirked. "I thought so. And if you were wondering what the comment I made to your filthy mudblood friends was, I do believe that is was something along the lines of 'Got back to what ever shit hole you crawled out of, you whore, and take your mudblood excuse of a protector with you, I could kill you both if I felt like it.' Which was really much nicer than what I was planning to say, which was something like 'Avada Kedavra' or, perhaps before that, 'Crucio'. So you tell me, which would you have preferred." Peeking out from her hiding spot, Narcissa saw looks of surprise and anger on James face, and fear on her cousin's. "My accomplice and I-"

"You brought some one else?" Sirius blurted out, panic now evident in his voice. Lucius smirked.

"Why yes, actually, I did. Someone I do believe you know quite well." Lucius turned and beckoned Narcissa forward, who couldn't resist a smug grin. Sirius nearly choked.

"C-Cissy! What the hell are you doing running around at night with this egotistical twit? Do your friends _have _to be such trash?" Sirius made a face of disgust, trying, and failing, to hide the fact that he was still scared of Lucius and his wand, the second of which was mere inches from his nose. Narcissa tossed her long flaxen hair over her shoulder, and sauntered over to where Lucius stood. She placed both hands on his right shoulder, leaning her cheek against it. His left arm still held out his wand.

"Well, Lucius is hardly trash compared to a werewolf. Or a blood traitor, for that matter. Isn't that what you're used to, Sirius?" Narcissa asked snidely. Lucius smirked again, and slid his right arm around Narcissa's waist. Sirius and James paled, and James eyes widened remarkably.

"You- I- We- How long have you been listening?" Lucius answered for her.

"Since you two were discussing that you friend- Remus, was it?- could not possibly running around with you two, and that you were planning to attempt to prank, and no doubt humiliate, Severus. By the way, you _may_ want to follow your instincts next time you hear sounds around the corner. I could possibly be two inquisitive Slytherins who are _very _interested in what you have to say." His voice had a cold, menacing tone. "Now leave." They didn't need to be told twice. James and Sirius were gone before Narcissa could blink. She felt Lucius's silent laughter.

"Fools," He whispered. He took Narcissa's hand again, and led her on.

When they reached their tower, Lucius sat down, and tugged playfully on the hem of Narcissa's robes until she sat next to him, giggling. Lucius wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin gently on her head. Narcissa smiled contentedly, and leaned back against him.

"My cousin's a coward. Supposedly Gryffindor's are known for their bravery, but I just can't see how that suits him. He can't even stand up to his own Mum… Bit sad, really." She giggled at the thought of her aunt, who was always pushing Sirius around.

"Narcissa," Lucius said suddenly, "Bella didn't really kill your father for the reasons you may think." Narcissa looked up, confused.

"She and Papa got in an argument that night; she said he shouldn't have disowned Dromada. I thought that was why…" Her voice trailed off, Lucius looked down at her, but he didn't really see her. When he spoke again, his voice was distant.

"She made a choice Narcissa, that's why she killed him. She hates your sister. She didn't have to, she just… did, and I…" He stopped as abruptly as he had begun. Narcissa had a good guess why.

"This has to do with this cult- sorry, _club- _Doesn't it?" His silence answered her question. "But… You said it was against Muggles and mudbloods. What did Papa do? He's against them; he _disowned _Dromada for marrying one. What else is there?" Narcissa asked quietly. Lucius absently twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, avoiding answering as long as he could. After a long, awkward moment, he finally spoke.

"You're right, Narcissa, this did have to do with the group we've joined, but she didn't kill him for the same reasons. That's why I…" He stopped again. Narcissa waited, hardly daring to breathe. "Consider it a trial, or a test. Almost a…an initiation." Narcissa was beginning to understand.

"So, to join, you have to kill? Anyone?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, not anyone. And we didn't have to… Yet. It was supposed to be an authority figure, to show defiance to what's considered 'right', or a Muggle or mudblood to prove conviction for the cause." Lucius stared off far into the distance, lost in thought. Narcissa shivered, though she wasn't cold.

"And what about you? Will you, I mean, are you…?" Her voice drifted off expectantly. Lucius shrugged.

"Remember how your cousin said Ted Tonks caught me cornering that red-head mudblood? I was going to kill them both, but that would look a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Narcissa's eye's widened, and she turned to look up at Lucius, disbelief etched in the delicate features of her face.

"You weren't really… Were you?" Lucius nodded silently. Narcissa stood, and walked to the edge of the tower. "I-I'm scared." She admitted. "I don't want to…" She stopped, and gazed at the lake far below.

"You don't want to what, Narcissa?" Lucius asked softly. She turned around to face him, her eyes glittering beneath a silver veil of tears.

"I don't want to believe you." Lucius got up, and crossed the space between them in two strides. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be afraid Narcissa, you'll be fine." Lucius whispered reassuringly. Narcissa sniffed.

"I want to wake up and find out that all of this is just a bad dream. I want to wake up and be home with Mum and Papa and Bella and Dromada. I don't want this to be real." Narcissa said with conviction. Lucius laughed quietly. Narcissa backed away from him and scowled. "It's not funny," She pouted. Lucius face immediately became serious, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"None of it? You want none of it to be real?" Lucius questioned with a teasing voice. Narcissa shook her head determinedly.

"Not a second of it." Narcissa assured him. Lucius smirked.

"Not even… this?" Lucius bent slowly, very slowly, until their lips nearly touched. He felt Narcissa trembling slightly, and smiled. "Positive?" He whispered, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"Well, maybe not _all _of it," She replied, as reached up and coiled her arms around his neck. He laughed quietly, and kissed the tip of Narcissa's nose, before playfully, teasingly kissing her quivering lips.

"Relax Narcissa." Her murmured, as he pulled her closer still. After a moment, Lucius released her, and stepped back, his clear grey eyes never leaving her face. "Do you still want it all to be a dream, Narcissa? Really?" Lucius smirked. Narcissa blushed.

"Maybe not a dream, but I'm still scared. Aren't you?" Narcissa asked but Lucius just laughed.

"Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything." He replied with a smile. Narcissa pouted.

"I don't believe you. Everyone's afraid of some thing. _Everyone." _She emphasized. Lucius shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Tell me Narcissa, besides all of this, what else are you afraid of?" Narcissa was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I'm scared of heights, but you know that already. I also have this strange fear of dogs, even the little tiny ones. I… I don't like being alone, and I'm slightly claustrophobic." Narcissa frowned thoughtfully. "I'm afraid of my sister, I think. I don't like when things are unplanned or unsure, I like knowing what's going to happen next, and when. I'm not very creative or spontaneous. But still, I told you, so now you have to tell me what you're frightened of." Narcissa insisted. Lucius raised one eyebrow slightly.

"But I already told you, I'm not afraid of anything." Lucius replied teasingly. Narcissa scowled.

"Fine." She snapped. "I'm cold. Let's go in."

"Narcissa, you need to get out of this 'relationship' you've got with Lucius; it isn't healthy." Ari didn't even look up as Narcissa entered the dormitory. She was too involved in some Muggle magazine. Narcissa sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

"Why this time, Ari?" She asked as she pulled of her shoes and socks. Ari still didn't look up.

"Because it says right here: 'The problems with one-sided, dominate relationships, and the solution'. I think you're letting him have too much power over you. Here, answer these questions: Number one: Does he-meaning Lucius- answer questions directed at, so that you don't get to speak?" Ari peered at Narcissa meaningfully. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"No, he doesn't…" She paused. "Often." Ari grinned gleefully.

"Ha! I thought so. So, next question: Does he-still meaning Lucius- expect you to be entirely focused on him, while he flirts with other girls?" Ari asked.

"No!" Cried Narcissa. "He does not." Ari snorted.

"If you didn't know that Cissy, you must be blind… But whatever. Number three: Does he kiss you, or do you kiss him?" Ari giggled. "This one's very important." Narcissa stuck her tongue out, and then tugged her pillow over her head.

"'S none of your business, Ari." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow. Then she pulled it off, and sat up. "Is there difference? I mean, it's kissing, right?" Ari smirked.

"No, it's not the same! But then again, he's probably too tall for you to be able to kiss him. You'd have to like, stand on a stool or something…" She broke of and lapsed into a fit of giggles. Narcissa threw her pillow in Ari's direction, but it bounced harmlessly on the bed beside her. Ari looked back up, her eyes gleaming. "So, besides the time on the train, has he kissed- or, oh sorry,-you kissed him?" Ari leaned forward eagerly. Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

"That's none of your business Ari." She answered haughtily.

"That's rude Cissy, and if you don't tell me, I'll just ask Lucius." Ari threatened. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"And he'll say something much ruder. Now please, I'm tired and going to sleep."

Two hours later, Narcissa lay awake in bed, wide awake. The rest of the girls had gone to sleep long ago, but Narcissa still felt on edge. Finally, Narcissa got up and grabbed her bathrobe, and tip-toed out of the dormitory and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she paused at the sound of angry whispers coming from the other side of the common room. She immediately recognized Bella's voice, filled with venom.

"He doesn't believe me! Apparently, I staged it too well, and even _he _thinks it was an accident! There's no other reason why-" Lucius's voice interrupted her, and he sounded even angrier, but his voice was cold and menacing, opposed to Bellatrix's vicious hiss.

"And what are you implying, Bellatrix? How are you planning to prove it?" There was a brief silence before Bella answered.

"There is one way… And I think you know what that is… But you wouldn't like it." She spat back at him.

"Bellatrix, if you _dare _even _try _to convince her to come, or, more to the point, _make_ her come, I swear I will make you wish that you were never born-"

"I never said anything Lucius, but since you brought it up, why not? I mean, just once, she can come and… Put that away Lucius." Bellatrix said warily. Narcissa leaned forward, and gasped quietly. Lucius and Bellatrix stood five apart, both their wands held out and pointed threateningly towards the other.

"Bellatrix, you _really _don't want to start anything." Lucius said quietly. After a moment, Bellatrix nodded curtly, and pocketed her wand.

"You've got a point, but if I could just-"

"No!" He snapped sharply. He shoved his own wand in his pocket, and fell back on a sofa. "Bloody hell," He groaned, massaging his temples. "I told you Bella, take the damn potion, and take the risk of the professors figuring out you took it. But you are _not _going to bring-"

"I know, I _know_!" Sighed Bellatrix. "But I think it'd be a lot safer." Lucius glared up at her.

"No, it wouldn't. Good night Bellatrix." Lucius didn't move, but Bellatrix stood and glided out of the room, silent as a ghost. After a moment, Narcissa turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave, Narcissa." Lucius voice startled her, and she whirled back towards the common room.

"Lucius! You heard me?" Lucius turned around with a sad smile on his face.

"You'd be surprised what I can hear, Narcissa. I have to sleep with silencing charms on the bed hangings, if I don't, I wake up when someone yawns, or turns over. But anyway, come over here." Narcissa walked over to where he sat, embarrassed that she had been caught eavesdropping, but still curious. "Sit down; you'll probably want to hear this." She did, and waited for Lucius to continue. "Once again, no details-" Narcissa huffed in irritation.

"No details ever. Why do you tell me these bits and pieces of information, and never anything that makes sense? You make me promise not to ask questions, to just do what you say. Why?" She stood back up. "Can't you just leave me be, and trust that I'll be fine on my own? I'm not completely helpless, Lucius." Lucius laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh, Narcissa, if only that were true." Narcissa turned and stormed from the room, stomping up the stairs, and throwing herself on her bed. She reached into her trunk, and rummaged through the contents until she found the diary Lucius had given her. Angrily, the grabbed her quill and began to write.

_January 5, Girl's Dormitory_

_Why does he treat me like this! I am _not_ completely helpless, I mean, I'm in Slytherin too, right? Maybe Ari is right, maybe I shouldn't listen to everything Lucius says, and maybe I shouldn't do everything he wants me to. He swears it's for the best, but the best for whom? He makes me laugh, kisses me, and then hides things from me. I wonder what he would do if I followed him to one of his and Bella's cult meetings. He's so desperate to hide it from me; I'm suspicious. I have a feeling that he and Bella were talking- more like arguing- about me. I don't know, Lucius seemed really upset, and I've _never_ seen Bella back down like she did, she always wants to fight, even over the most unimportant things. I don't believe… I don't really think she's afraid of Lucius, I mean, I've never met anyone who duels better than Bella. If _she's_ scared of him, shouldn't I be too? Actually, at times, I am. Maybe I should add 'Lucius' to my growing list of fears._

If Narcissa had any idea of how much she would regret not listening to Lucius's advice, she would have run back and beg Lucius to tell her. But she didn't.

(A/N: Another cliff-hanger-ish chapter! First of all, I want to apologize to all of those who love the marauders for their daring, devil-be-damned attitude, and they won't usually be like that. They were unprepared. Now, a little preview of the next chapter:

Narcissa will find out what Lucius is afraid of, as well as make a little unplanned (and unwanted) trip to Hogsmeade with Bella, and wise words from Severus, plus much more. And now to thank my reviewers (C'mon guys! Review!):

x0x Stephanie x0x: I'm glad you like the story so far, and Mahalia is supposed funny, so I'm glad you think she is. I love to laugh, and what I have planned for the story was getting kind of sad, so I need to add _something _that someone might think was funny! And yes, baby Nymphadora Tonks will turn up, but she won't be born until February. (Which is about two or three chapters away.)

Dark Mermaid: No! (Peevesthepoltergiest: Come back here Lucius! Think about poor Narcissa! (grabs Lucius's arm to keep him from running away) Lucius: Let go of me! If I knew how Muggle computers worked, I would kill you and finish this story myself! Peevesthepoltergiest: (Sticks tongue out at Lucius) But you don't. Besides, you wouldn't end it right. Lucius: How do you know? Peevesthepoltergiest: Because you don't know how it ends. Lucius: Err… Happily ever after? Peevesthepoltergiest: Not if you run off with Dark Mermaid it doesn't. Lucius: Depends on how you define 'Happily ever after'. Peevesthepoltergiest: SHUT UP LUCIUS! (Jumps up and down screaming) Lucius: Shrugs Was it something I said? BTW: Thank you for the THREE reviews, you make me so happy! (Lucius: Even if they are about me…)

Bibi2345: Thank you so much for your review, and I tried to get to your website, but either my computer's being stupid >: p, or there's something weird with the name you gave me. But I tried! I really did, it sounds cool.


	16. Discoveries

Chapter Sixteen

"Cissy! _Cissy!"_ Narcissa opened her eyes groggily. Bellatrix leaned over her bed. "Cissy!" She hissed again. "Get up! Now!" Narcissa shook her head, and burrowed deeper into her blankets.

"'S a Saturday, Bella. 'M tired." She mumbled. Bellatrix cursed under her breath.

"This is a life and death matter! To be exact, _your _life!" Narcissa sat up angrily. The rest of the dormitory was still fast asleep. "Good, now get dressed! Quickly!" Narcissa insolently got up as slow as possible, and began idly flipping through her clothes. "Narcissa!" Bellatrix smacked the back of her sister's head. "I said hurry!" She whispered as loud as she could without waking anyone. Narcissa scowled, and finished dressing. The second she was done, Bellatrix grabbed her wrist, and dragged her into the empty common room. "Now, sit here." Narcissa did.

"Why did you say life or death Bella?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and rummaged around in her bag.

"Because, Cissy, if you didn't get up, I would have killed you." Narcissa started to say something, but Bellatrix held up a hand to silence her. "Alright Narcissa, you have to be very agreeable if you want this to be painless, and _very _quiet. Alright?" Bellatrix was holding something behind her back, looking almost regretful. Narcissa stood, and began to back away.

"Bella…" Narcissa said nervously. "What are you-?"

"Silenceo!" Narcissa opened her mouth, but no words came out. Narcissa's face turned bright red, and she stamped her foot angrily. Bellatrix shrugged. "I said quiet. Now… Petrificus Totalus." Narcissa froze. Bellatrix wrapped a long piece of cloth around Narcissa's head and over her eyes, tying it securely. "Sorry about this, Cissy." She said, as she dropped an invisibility cloak over Narcissa. Narcissa could tell by her tone of voice that she really wasn't. "I don't want to tie your hands, so can to follow me like a good girl?" Bellatrix asked sweetly, as if Narcissa had a choice. Still unable to move, Narcissa rolled her eyes in response, though Bellatrix couldn't see. "Oh yes, I forgot." Bellatrix lifted the body-bind spell, and pulled the hood over Narcissa's head, making her completely invisible. Bellatrix found Narcissa's concealed arm, and led her out of the common room, and Narcissa followed Bellatrix on a completely unfamiliar path through Hogwarts, enraged by her inability to see or speak. Finally, Bellatrix stopped, and released her arm. "Wait here, Cissy." Narcissa heard a high screeching noise, like something heavy being moved. "Okay, come on." Bellatrix grabbed her arm again, and led her on. Narcissa hadn't taken two steps before her shins banged something hard, and she tumbled forward. She tried to cry out, but nothing came out of her mouth. "Oh yeah." Bellatrix said dryly. "There's a step there." She pulled Narcissa up, readjusted the invisibility cloak, and tugged her forward. After almost a half hour, Bellatrix stopped, and let Narcissa go. Another loud scraping noise and Bellatrix returned. "Okay Cissy, listen carefully. Put your hand on my shoulder, and stay _very_ close." Bellatrix turned, and placed Narcissa's hand on her shoulder. She took a couple of steps forward, and Narcissa, who had not other choice, followed. Immediately, Narcissa realized that she was out side somewhere, but where, she had no idea. It wasn't Hogwarts, of that, she was sure. Narcissa and Bella continued on for about five more minutes, when Bellatrix stopped. "We're here. Wait like this." She took Narcissa's hand, and placed it on the stone wall of the building. "We're in Hogsmeade, Cissy, so I wouldn't recommend trying to escape." She laughed cruelly, and Narcissa heard a door open and slam, and she was alone. After another five minutes, the door opened again. "Alright Cissy, come on." Narcissa was led through the door, and once inside, she felt the temperature drop about fifteen degrees. If Narcissa had realized the silencing charm had worn of, she would have said something, but assuming it to still be in effect, she didn't bother. Then she heard them. Voices. There had to be at least twenty people in the room with them, all speaking in hushed whispers. Narcissa followed Bellatrix to a corner, and felt the cloak being pulled off her. The whispers continued, and Narcissa heard Bella's sigh of relief. "Okay Cissy, you've been very-oh shit." She felt Bellatrix block her from the rest of the room, pushing her into the corner. Narcissa was suddenly glad that she couldn't see anything. Lucius was approaching, looking murderous.

"Bellatrix, what did I tell you about bringing her here?" His voice was dangerous, and his eye's flashed. Before Bellatrix could answer, Lucius seized her by her collar, and slammed her into the wall, and out of his way. "Narcissa, are you alright?" Lucius pulled her out the corner, and began untying the blind fold.

"Lucius, you can't do that!" Shrieked Bellatrix, who then grabbed Narcissa's arm, and pulled her away from Lucius. Lucius pushed Bellatrix back up against the wall with one arm, and wrapped the other around Narcissa's shoulders.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Bella, and you know that." He growled. Bellatrix said nothing, but instead dug her sharp nails into Lucius's arm, and pushed, to no avail.

"Let go of me Lucius. If you take that off of her, we'll have to erase her memory, which would be worse. It's too late, Lucius, he knows she's here." Bellatrix managed to gasp, since Lucius's arm was making it difficult to breathe. Lucius swore in frustration, and threw Bellatrix to the floor. The whispers grew quiet as people turned to stare. The entire room was still, until a new voice broke the silence.

"Bring her here, Bellatrix." The voice was calm and cold; the sound of it sent chills up Narcissa's spin. Narcissa practically heard Bella's smirk as she grabbed Narcissa's arm. Lucius hand still didn't leave her shoulders. "Lucius." The voice spoke again. "Leave the girl to her sister." Lucius's arm hesitantly left Narcissa, and dropped to his side. Narcissa was led across the room, and forced to sit in a chair in the center. "Is this your sister, Bellatrix?"

"Yes, master." Bellatrix replied solemnly. Narcissa trembled. Who would Bellatrix ever call 'master'?

"Good. Now, go back to your place." Bellatrix shuffled away, leaving Narcissa alone. "So, child, you are Narcissa Black, correct?" Narcissa nodded. "Are you?" The icy voice snapped. "Speak!"

"Erm, y-yes, s-sir. I a-am." She stuttered.

"Good. Now, you were called here as witness to an event that occurred on December 24, around midnight. As you may know, the effects of veritaserium are easily detected, which could be…Risky. So, if you say nothing to anyone about this event, we won't need to erase your memory, agreed?" To voice took on a sly, silky, persuasive tone. Narcissa's voice wavered.

"Ye-Yes, sir." She whispered.

"Good. Now, I have one very simple question: Did Bellatrix kill your father, or did she not?" Narcissa gasped. So this was what this was about. Narcissa considered lying for a brief moment, but had a feeling that if she did, this man would kill her, and if not him, than Bellatrix would.

"Yes sir, s-she did." Narcissa whispered. She could hear the man's sneer in his next question.

"Oh really? Why do you believe this?" He asked. Narcissa considered this for a moment, trying to find a reason why Bellatrix's explanation had made so much sense. Suddenly, she realized.

"The ice!" She exclaimed. "The ice was too thick! Bella said she cracked the ice with a spell, and she must have! It was too thick to break on its own. It couldn't possibly…" Narcissa bit her lip, realizing that she had no idea who she was speaking to, or what they were planning to do with the information. But it was enough.

"Very well, she can leave now." Narcissa heard a scuffling noise, then silence. "No, Bella, I want you to stay." The man spoke again, a note of contempt in his tone. "Lucius, you seem to be fond of the girl. You take her, and don't bother returning today, we'll be done before you return. Go." He finished dismissively. Narcissa was pulled up, and led out the door. The second the door closed behind them, Lucius began untying the blindfold, muttering curses under his breath. After a moment, he grew tired of attempting unsuccessfully to loosen the knot Bellatrix had tied, and ripped the thick fabric. Narcissa turned around to face him. His face was a mask of calm, but his eyes burned.

"Are you okay Narcissa?" He asked, his voice flat. Narcissa nodded once, and Lucius sighed. "I'm going to kill your sister. Come here." Narcissa took at step closer to him, and stared at the ground. Lucius placed his hands on either side of her neck, and tilted her face up towards him. He looked into her eyes, his direct gaze penetrating all of her defenses. "Are you sure?" He asked softly. Narcissa began to shake.

"Oh Lucius, I was so scared." She whispered. Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to look away, but he held her head in place.

"Don't cry." He pulled her against him, and wrapped his arms around her. Narcissa bit her lip, determined not to. After a moment she realized that she didn't feel the normal calm that she always felt from Lucius. His breathing was uneven, and his heart was beating rapidly. Narcissa looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were closed. As soon as he realized that she was watching him, he opened them and smiled at her.

"What?" Lucius asked, seeing her curious expression. Narcissa grinned back.

"You were scared, weren't you? You were scared that he was going to hurt me." Narcissa smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Well, I can see you're fine, Narcissa." He said sarcastically. Then his voice took on a light, playful tone. "C'mon, let me show you around Hogsmeade."

Two hours later, Narcissa and Lucius returned to the castle, loaded down with too many bags to count. They had a great deal of difficulty getting it all back to the Slytherin common room unseen, and by the time they arrived, Narcissa was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Lucius!" She gasped, still grinning. "How are we going to get all of this stuff to our dormitories?" She giggled, and Lucius smiled.

"We'll manage. Okay, here, you take these up to your dormitory…" He handed her three bags. "And I'll sort out the rest of them out." Narcissa nodded and scampered up the stairs, only to crash into Ari, who stood at the top of the steps.

"Cissy! Where have you been- Where did you get those?" She squealed, peeking into the bags. "Were you in Hogsmeade? Cissy, you bad girl. Let me see!" Ari grabbed one of the bags from Honeydukes, and gasped. "Oh Cissy! Look at it all!" Ari dropped the bag she held, and looked in the next. "Zonko's! Neat! Can I come next time?" Narcissa's smile disappeared.

"Trust me, you don't want to. But help me bring up the rest." Ari shrugged, and followed her down the stairs. Narcissa looked around and realized that Lucius was gone. Ari chattered consistently as she helped Narcissa carry bags up to their room, and helped sort through the bags as well. After almost twenty minutes of eating chocolate and showing everything she had bought to Ari, she realized that she hadn't paid Lucius back. She leapt up and grabbed her purse off her trunk.

"I'll be right back, Ari." Narcissa quickly ran down to the common room, only to find not Lucius, but Severus, sitting by the fire, writing in a large text book. She strode over to where he sat, and innocently peered over his shoulder. "What'cha doing, Severus?" He didn't pause.

"Writing." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I knew _that. _Is that a potions book?" She tried again. Severus rolled his eyes and closed the book, knowing that he was going to get nothing done while Narcissa was asking questions.

"Yes Narcissa, it's a sixth year potions books. I'm just… Adding improvements. Any thing else?" He turned his head around to face her. He didn't look annoyed by the interruption, but then, Severus had never been irritated by her before, nor angry at her.

"Do you know where Lucius is?" Narcissa got back to the point. Severus laughed.

"Of course. I knew you wanted something. He's still up in his dormitory." He shook his head in amusement, and opened the book and began writing. Narcissa didn't move.

"What Narcissa?" He didn't close the book, but he turned around again.

"Err… Will you take this to him?" She held out the money. Severus looked from the galleons in her hand to her earnest face, then back to the coins she held.

"Why don't you take it to him? And I'm assuming I don't even _want _to know what that's for?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just need to pay him back for the money he loaned me. And… Can you take it to him?" She pleaded. Severus rolled his eyes.

"You know, you can go up there, Narcissa. Besides, I think he's the only one there anyway. He might enjoy the company." He raised his eyebrows teasingly. Narcissa knew he was implying something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Er, yeah. Sure." She looked at Severus suspiciously, and then slowly started up the stairs to the second year boy's dormitory, turning and shooting Severus accusing glares with every step. When he couldn't her any longer, he smirked. _Maybe I should have told her Lucius was in the shower… Well, she'll figure it out soon enough_. He chuckled to himself, and began writing again.

"Er, Lucius?" No answer. Narcissa crept up the last two stairs, and cautiously poked her head in the room. "Lucius I- Oh!" Narcissa quickly pulled her head out of the room, blushing furiously. "Sorry! Severus said-"

"Just let me get my shirt on, Narcissa, I'll be out in a minute." He was laughing at her, and Narcissa had the urge to run back down to the common room and slap Severus. She had a very strong feeling that he had known…

"Sorry, I have the-"She tried again, but stopped when Lucius stepped out of the dormitory, his eyes glinting with amusement. He raised one eyebrow, and gave her a playful smile.

"You wanted to see me?" His voice did nothing to hide the fact that he was trying desperately not to laugh at her blushing discomfort. Narcissa looked down, her cheeks still bright pink.

"Yeah, er, here." She held out the money, but he didn't take it. "For, you know, everything I bought." Still, he didn't move. "I don't want your money Narcissa. Keep what you got today free of charge. My treat." He was still grinning at her, looking at her as if he knew something she didn't.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to-It's no big deal, I can pay-" Narcissa would have continued her rambling but Lucius interrupted.

"Seriously Narcissa, I don't want your money." Lucius smirked, and Narcissa had a feeling that he wanted something else instead, but wasn't about to tell her what that might be.

"Well, thanks then." Said awkwardly, and turned to leave. She could feel is eyes on her as she descended the stairs, but he didn't follow. When she reached the common room, she stuck her tongue out at Severus, who laughed, then ran up stairs to her own dormitory. Ari looked up as she entered.

"Why are you blushing Cissy?" Narcissa sighed. Ari didn't miss a thing.

"Because, I went down to find Lucius, and he wasn't there, but Severus was, and he told me to go find Lucius in the boy's dormitory, so I did, but apparently Lucius had just gotten out of the shower, and I think Severus knew that, so when I open the door…" Narcissa paused to catch her breath, and Ari shrieked with delight.

"He was-" Ari began, but Narcissa interrupted.

"That's what I thought at first, but it turns out that he just didn't have his shirt on, but I was so embarrassed!" Ari collapsed on the floor laughing, and Narcissa scowled, though she didn't have the heart to be angry.

"So, how'd he look?" Ari giggled. Narcissa gasped.  
"Beg your pardon?" Ari grinned.

"C'mon Cissy, you must have at least noticed if-" Narcissa interrupted again.

"His back was turned, and I didn't stay and watch." She huffed indignantly. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Sure Cissy, whatever." She and Narcissa, eventually joined by Kaatje, Nalini, Katoka, and Abella Lilith continued to gossip and eat candy and play with the Zonko's novelties for the remainder of the day, until finally dropping off to sleep around ten o'clock.

Narcissa sat up suddenly, not sure what had woken her. She glanced at her clock. It read 2:00 a.m, and the only sound she heard was the peaceful breathing of five other girls. She got up and crept over to the door way. Still nothing. As quietly as possible, she descended the stairs to the common room. As she had before, she heard voices. More specifically, Lucius's and Bella's voices.

"But did any thing go wrong? Merlin Lucius, if anything _had _happened, it would have been your fault for making such a big deal out of it!" Bellatrix was and the brink of shouting, and no doubt had been the cause of Narcissa waking up.

"I don't care that nothing happened, the point is I told you not to, and you did anyway." Lucius voice was barely audible above the crackling of the fire.

"Well it's too late now, isn't? There's nothing you can do to hurt me, he would know. He's not happy with you Lucius, and there's nothing you can do to hurt me." Her voice was light and gloating, but what Lucius said next chilled Narcissa's blood.

"Not physically, but believe me Bella, I am going to make your life _hell_."

Two hours later, Lucius lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was going to get up soon, and he hadn't slept at all. That didn't bother him though: he rarely ever did. Night was a much better think, it was much quieter. The silencing charms helped too. Why waste such valuable alone-time sleeping? The conversation he had with Bellatrix didn't bother him, she knew as soon as she decided to bring Narcissa that she was going to have to pay for it. Bellatrix was well aware that nothing could happen to Narcissa, for his sake if not her own. No, he wasn't bothered by that. What was upsetting him was what Narcissa had said earlier that day. _"You were scared, weren't you? You were scared that he was going to hurt me." _Had he been? Lucius found it hard to believe that he could have become so emotionally attached to her in just a few short months, but the terror and fury that he had felt for her sake when he saw her, blindfolded, with Bellatrix that morning left little doubt. Unless… Yes there was that too. Had he perhaps been afraid of what could happen to him if she was hurt? If she were killed, his father would find out. Eventually, he would also learn that Lucius had been present, and who knew what he would do to Lucius after that? Killing his only son would be out of the question… Wouldn't it? Lucius wasn't so sure any more. Mahalia was married to a pure blood, wasn't she? She had a son, and another on the way, didn't she? Perhaps his father would like to carry on the family name, but Abraxas Malfoy was famous for his fiery personality and rash actions. Hadn't he blown up half of a Muggle town once, risking exposure of their kind, just because he could see it on the horizon when he stood on the top balcony of the Malfoy Manor, and it disgusted him? Being of lesser blood or social standing as him and standing in the same room was putting your life at risk. That's why Lucius was the way he was: Cold, distant, and unattached. His life's goal was to become a different person than his father. That was the main reason for his joining the newly formed Death Eaters: Power. He was born with most of the power he had, but to come out from his father's shadow, he needed more. He knew he was hated by almost every other student who wasn't in Slytherin, but he didn't mind. Hate led to avoidance, avoidance became mistrust, and mistrust bred fear. To be feared was to have power. Of course, there were other ways one could have power, but most of those were irrelevant to him. He was determined that no one was to have power over him. That brought him back to Narcissa. If he was afraid for her life, then anyone who had power over her would have power of him as well. Lucius sat up. He needed to talk to Severus. Severus would know what to do, not because he was into philosophy or anything, but because he was a Legimens. From what Lucius knew, he himself was the only Slytherin who could perform Occlumency with little or no effort. Lucius had struggled with it for years, beginning the day he realized Severus could figure out what her was thinking, when he about eight. He hadn't told his tutor why, but had threaten to get her fired if she didn't teach him how to without his fathers consent. Lucius quickly got dressed, making absolutely no sound without any effort. His mother told him that he had been a very loud infant and toddler, running around the manor yelling and screaming, banging pots and pans together to watch the house elves scurry about in distress, simply for his own amusement. But years of being beaten by his father for making to much noise had its effect. He could sprint through stone corridors as silently as a ghost, his footsteps making no sound to echo. He appeared in the common room, pleased to see that Severus was already awake, drinking coffee, and writing in the potions book he had received from his mother on his tenth birthday. Severus looked up, and conjured another cup.

"Good morning Lucius." Lucius sat down and nodded in greeting as he picked up the steaming much and quickly drained it. He placed it back on the table. Severus tapped it with his wand, and it refilled itself.

"Thanks. My own personal café." He drank half of the new cup before placing back on the table, and grinning wickedly. "Nasty prank you played on poor Narcissa yesterday." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Lucius smirked.

"I didn't. But you should have seen her face; I thought she was going to die of embarrassment on the spot." Severus laughed and shook his head.

"Shouldn't you have been the embarrassed one? I mean, she walked in on you, not the other way around." Lucius shrugged.

"I'm not easily embarrassed." He commented idly. Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You've got that right. I suppose if it _had _been the other way around…"

"She still would have been the embarrassed one."

"And you wouldn't have had the courtesy to leave like she did." Severus grinned questioningly. Lucius gave a particularly wicked half-smile.

"Probably not." Severus shook his head.

"Merlin Lucius, you're shameless." They both laughed, and then Severus changed to a more serious subject. "I heard you fighting with Bellatrix again last night. Not smart, Lucius." Lucius shot him a cold look.

"So?" He snapped.

"You woke me up."

"I'm _so _sorry." Lucius grumbled sarcastically. Severus frowned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told Bellatrix that you were going to make her life hell." Severus said, his voice flat. Lucius cringed slightly.

"Were we really being that loud?" Severus nodded. Lucius frowned. "We woke up Narcissa too. I wonder who else heard. No one else got up." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'd say the rest of the house, personally. Maybe not some of the heavier sleepers, but you can't expect to scream at each other and keep it a secret." Lucius glared at him.

"_I _wasn't screaming, she was." Lucius snapped. Severus sighed.

"People can pick up a lot from one way arguments, and I heard the last bit pretty clearly." Severus informed him.

"So what?" Lucius replied indignantly. "I _am_ going to make her life hell, and the rest of the world can hear it for all I care. You know that I-" Severus interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know, just try to keep it down a bit next time. Okay? Some of us need our sleep." Severus picked up his quill and began writing again, efficiently ending the conversation. After finishing his coffee, Lucius stood and stretched.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced. Severus barely glanced up. The front doors were kept locked until seven o'clock, but if Lucius wanted to get outside, he would. Lucius paused at the entrance to the common room. "Good morning Narcissa." He called, and then quietly exited the room. Narcissa appeared at the bottom of the steps, confused. She looked around for a moment, and then she turned to Severus.

"Was that Lucius?" Narcissa asked, still looking unsure. Severus nodded.

"Yeah, you just missed. He's 'going for walk', which really means he's going to either sneak or break out of the castle. They're really the same thing, except breaking out makes more noise, and usually includes breaking something. He does both, depending on what mood he's. Judging on how he's acting today, I'd say he's going to break out, but that's just me. Sorry, I'm rambling. Have some hot chocolate." Narcissa gladly accepted it, and sat down across from Severus.

"You two are really good friends, aren't you? It's like you know what the other's thinking." Narcissa sipped her hot chocolate and smiled. "I wish I knew someone that well." Severus laughed.

"You probably won't. I only know what he's thinking when he want's me to. Watch this. Okay, think of any number." He had a mischievous look on his face, and Narcissa was instantly suspicious.

"One through ten?" She asked.

"No, any number. _Any_ number. Once you have it, picture it in your head." Narcissa closed her eyes.

"Okay, I've got it."

"One thousand, eight hundred fifty-two. C'mon Narcissa, is that the best you can do?" Severus teased. Narcissa's eyes flew open.

"How did you know that?" She cried. Severus grinned and shrugged.

"Try again." Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"I've got another one."

"Three million, four hundred thousand, six hundred and seven." He recited without hesitation. "Try harder." Narcissa frowned.

"Tell me how you can do that!" She demanded. When he was silent, Narcissa closed her eyes a third time. "You're never going to guess-"

"I said number, not letter. But the letter is 'Q'." Narcissa slowly opened her eyes.

"Can you see everything I'm thinking, or is limited to numbers and letters?" Narcissa asked warily. Severus grinned sheepishly.

"Pretty much everything, if I try. But don't worry, I won't." Narcissa's widened.

"I want to know how." Severus shook his head.

"That's what most people say, but it would take you a lot time. And it can get to be bothersome. Some times you respond to people's thoughts instead of words, and it can scare people away. The only person I've ever met who can naturally block it without effort is Lucius, and it took him years to be able to do that." Narcissa nodded.

"So you can tell when people are lying? Or when they say something they don't mean?" She asked. Severus nodded.

"Let's just say it makes me seem like a very… Understanding person." Severus smiled, remembering a particularly amusing incident.

"How did you learn?"

"I didn't. Supposedly, people can only learn after practice, but I've always been able to. I was born with it. I've researched it, but never heard of anyone being born a Legimen… Besides me. It may be something else, but it's the same as if I'd learned it very well. Strange, isn't it?" Narcissa nodded.

"Very strange."

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer is being mean. But now you get two chapters instead of one!)


	17. Notes and Nymphadora

Chapter 17

"Miss Black, do you have the answer?" Professor McGonagall stood at Narcissa's desk, her arms crossed and a cold scowl on her face. Narcissa straitened up, rubbing her eyes.

"Err… Sorry professor, could you repeat the question?" A ripple of laughter traveled through the transfiguration class room. Narcissa blushed, and slid down in her seat. Narcissa looked around the room, and saw Severus turned around in his seat, a knowing smirk on his face. Narcissa realized with a start that Severus could see her day dreaming, and this fact was even more embarrassing than being caught without the answer and told off in front of the class. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Five points from Slytherin, _Mr. _Black." Sirius and his three friends turned, the smiles on their faces from some inside joke vanishing.

"Yeah, er… See professor, James and I-" The impatient teacher interrupted.

"Enough said. Five points from each of you, Miss Evans?" The red-headed girl sat up a bit taller, and lowered her hand.

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform in to a different creature at will, but if the transforming witch or wizard does not properly complete the transformation, the after effects can be dangerous, or even fatal. Finally, and Animagus must register with the ministry of magic, noting any and all unique markings on the transformer's animal." She recited without hesitation. Professor McGonagall looked impressed.

"Very good Miss Evans, five points to Gryffindor. Now can anybody tell me…" Narcissa tuned out again. As inconspicuously as possible, she pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled and note to Severus. It read:

_If you tell Lucius, I will kill you! Stop listening to my thoughts!_

She flicked the note across the room, and it landed at Severus's feet. He read it and smiled, then wrote one of his own. It said:

_But why not? Shouldn't he know what your perfect Valentine's Day would be? It is tomorrow, so really, it's now or never. You should hear what your cousin and Potter are thinking. Your cousin is plotting ways to ask out that Ravenclaw girl, Padma Brown, and all Potter's thinking about is that know-it-all mudblood Evans. The really funny part is that all Evan's is thinking about is all the school work she can get done while everyone else is at the feast…_

That was all of the note that Narcissa read, because at that moment, an angry professor McGonagall snatched the note from Narcissa's hands, and quickly skimmed it, her eyes growing wider and her lips growing thinner with each line she read. When she finished it, she lowered the not, and stared hard into Narcissa's eyes.

"Who wrote this note?" She whispered tersely, her eyes bulging slightly. Narcissa stalled.

"N-no one, pr-professor. I-I wrote it." She stammered. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"You wrote it Miss Black?" Narcissa could tell she didn't believe it. "To whom?" Narcissa blinked in confusion. Of course she was going to ask that, why wouldn't she?

"T-to… Myself." McGonagall shoo her head.

"Yourself. I see. Severus, would you two please go to the head master, and take this note with you. Maybe you will be more truthful to him, Miss Black. And also…" She paused, and scrawled a note of her own. "Take this as well. You're dismissed." They exited the classroom in silence not looking at each other or anyone else, but as soon as they were out of earshot, Severus grinned.

"I'm gonna tell Lucius… You're perfect Valentine's Day would begin with – was it a box of Honeyduke Chocolates?" He taunted teasingly. Narcissa pretended to hit his arm.

"You would dare, Severus. I can't believe we have to go to see Dumbledore. This isn't fair." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm assuming you didn't finish the note?" Narcissa nodded. "Good. Don't." Severus unfolded the note that he held and ripped of the bottom portion, shoving it into his pocket. "Now we may not be expelled. I think we're here. Did McGonagall tell you the password?" Narcissa shook her head.

"I assumed that she told you." The stared at each other for a moment, then began laughing.

"What an excellent excuse to cut class. C'mon, let's go down to the Slytherin common room. We've only got two more classes… Dumbledore could be lecturing us for that long, right?" Severus and Narcissa headed down the stairs without a second thought, delighted in their own cleverness.

"So do you think-" Narcissa began, then she paused. "Do you hear that?" Severus stopped, and listened carefully.

"That- It sounds like a baby crying. Maybe it on of the Hufflepuffs…" Severus suggested idly, but Narcissa had her doubts.

"You go back to the common room, I want- I'll be there in a minute." Severus shrugged and continued walking. Narcissa stayed where she was until she was sure her was gone, and then began searching for the source of the sound. It wasn't long before her efforts led her to the Hospital Wing. She poked her head in unnoticed, seeing a small, make-shift room set up in an attempt to offer a bit of privacy. Madam Pomfrey was scurrying back and forth from behind the screen, and after nearly five minutes, finally noticed the small girl hovering in the doorway. Her worried face smoothed, and the frown lines crease into a smile.

"Hello daring. Narcissa, correct? You must want to see your sister and her baby." Without hearing a word of Narcissa's weak protests, she led her by the arm to the room of curtains. "I'll jus tell her you're here." The woman poked her head around the screen. "Miss Blac-Tonks, I mean. Your sister is here to see you." Madam Pomfrey ushered Narcissa in, and left to give them some privacy. Andromada lay propped up on pillows, looking exhausted, but happier than Narcissa had ever seen her before. In her arms rested the tiniest baby that she had ever seen. Unable to stop herself, Narcissa stepped forward and touched the baby's cheek gently. The infant stopped crying, and turned its face toward her.

"Hey Cissy," Narcissa looked up at Andromada, noticing for the first time that a tall young man with large amber eyes standing at her sisters side. Ted Tonks, of course. The father. "This is baby Nymphadora, Cissy. Your niece." Narcissa saw tears in her sister's eyes, and wasn't sure if they were tears of sorrow or joy. Narcissa looked down at the small child again. She had a gentle, heart-shaped face like her mother, and the golden-flecked eyes of her father. She really was a beautiful baby. Narcissa reached out and stroked the little one's cheek again.

"Hello Nymphadora," She whispered softly, smiling in spite out herself. This was Andromada's daughter, Narcissa thought numbly. Her big sister's baby. But no. Not her sister. Suddenly, Narcissa stiffened and drew back. "No." Tears filled her own eyes. "I-I can't." She stammered, then she turned and fled, barely able to see where she was going. She stumbled down every flight of stairs, until she reached the Slytherin common room. She burst in side, and slammed the door behind her, and pressed her face into her hands, leaning against the wall. Severus, who had seen her come in, quickly stood up.

"It was your sister, wasn't it?" Severus didn't wait for a response; He didn't need one. "Oh Narcissa," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Narcissa let out a shuttering sob, and threw her arms around Severus's neck.

"Oh Severus," She wailed. "She was such a beautiful baby, too. Nymphadora. They named her Nymphadora. Dromada's baby girl. Her daughter." Narcissa broke of into sobs, and Severus patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm sure she was." Reflexively, Severus scanned the common room for anyone else who might be watching, but saw no one. Narcissa continued sobbing for nearly ten minutes, and after fifteen, she had been reduced to sniffles. Only after twenty minutes did Severus step back. "You okay?" Narcissa nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I think so." They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Narcissa announced that she was going up to the girl's dormitory. Severus sat down and opened his book, not really reading. When Narcissa reached the bottom of the staircase, she paused, then turned back to Severus.

"Thanks." Severus smiled kindly.

"Don't mention it."

Two hours later, the bell dismissing classes for the day finally rang. Severus sighed in relief. Narcissa hadn't come down from her dormitory yet, and he was beginning to worry. It took nearly five more minutes for the first few Slytherins to enter the dungeons, and Severus way dismayed to discover that they included the Lestrange brothers, Evan Rosier, and Digby Rookwood, being led by Bellatrix. _That _wasn't going to help him. He waited another three minutes before the next group of people entered. It was Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle, but Severus could tell by the way Lucius he kicked open the door and threw his bag and books on a chair with such force that the chair tipped over that Lucius wasn't in a very good mood, and it would be best not to bother him. Lucius collapsed onto the recliner across from where Severus sat, glaring at everyone who passed as he was daring to say something to him. Severus sighed. He was used to Lucius temper, knowing that this could last from five second to five months, and anywhere in between.

"I assume you're not going to tell me about whatever happened?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at Severus.

"What makes you think anything happen?" He snarled. Severus didn't cower as most would, instead he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me… Mahalia, right?" Lucius jumped up, and slammed his foot into a near-by tale, splintering the leg the he made contact with.

"What the gives her the right to write me at school to bitch about all my…" He paused and pulled a long roll of parchment out of his pocket. "Oh yeah, 'faults and misconceptions that are impairing my ability to properly carry out an efficient living style-' who gives a shit any way? She's got no reason-" Severus knew Lucius could be shouting like this for a while longer, but frankly, he wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Lucius! Stop it!" Lucius glared at Severus, but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Lucius sat back down miserably, and flicked his wand at the damaged table. It instantly repaired itself, but Lucius had a dangerous glint in his eye that gave Severus the feeling that he would have rather destroyed the table than repair it.

"And how was _your _day, Severus?" He spat sarcastically. Severus new he'd prefer to brood in silence, but he figured that Narcissa was more important than Lucius's complaints from- and of- his sister.

"I just thought you may want to know, Narcissa's distraught. Lucius's expression didn't change.

"And why this time? She's so bloody emotional…" Lucius grumbled. Severus could tell that this was going to take a while.

"Be that as it may, he's still very upset. It's because of her sister." Lucius straitened up, and is expression darkened.

"I told Bellatrix…" He growled, and made to get up.

"Sit back down Lucius, it was her _other _sister." Severus said quickly, before anyone got hurt. Lucius stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You mean Andromada? The one who married the mudblood and-" Suddenly comprehension dawned. "Oh… She had the baby, didn't she? And…oh. Right." Lucius sat back down. "I get it." He paused thoughtfully. At least, that's what Severus assumed, until he asked, "Why are telling me this?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You know damn well why I'm telling you Lucius, and it'd be for your own good to get up and do something about it." He hissed dangerously. Lucius, in a rare moment of childishness, made a face at Severus, but began to get up anyway.

"Fine. I'll tell Bellatrix-"

"No! You can't tell Bella! I don't know about the rest of the school, but I personally would like to get some sleep tonight. Or, on second thought, _do _tell Bella; just find a different time to argue about it!" Lucius sighed.

"Fine. Ari!" Ari, who had just entered the common room, looked up in surprise.

"What?" She called back in irritation. Ari still hated Lucius with a passion, despite what Narcissa liked to believe. But she attempted to be civil to him in Narcissa's presence, just for her friend's sake.

"Go find Narcissa and tell her to come down here." Ari stood three feet away from Lucius, her hands planted on her hips.

"Why? So you can go and-" Lucius interrupted her before he lost his temper again.

"Just go." Lucius snapped. Severus rolled his eyes, knowing that Lucius was going to get no where talking like that.

"Ari, Narcissa is really upset, and Lucius needs to tell her something to help her… understand better, and it's _really _important. So could you please tell Narcissa that Lucius wants to talk to her? That is, only if she feels up to it. It would be greatly appreciated." Severus looked at her pleadingly, and Ari nodded amicably, and bounded off to the girls dormitory. Lucius shot Severus a look of disgust.

"Suck up." Lucius sneered, but Severus was unperturbed.

"You wanted to-no sorry- _have _to talk to Narcissa, and you weren't going to see her acting like that until tomorrow… Speaking of which, if you forgot, is Valentine's Day, and I-" Severus paused as Narcissa entered. "I have a funny story to tell you. Later." Lucius stood up and crossed the room. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay Narcissa?" He asked quietly, although he already knew the answer. Narcissa's usually perfect, strait hair was disheveled and slightly frizzy, her nose and cheeks were a deep shade of pink. Narcissa's glacier blue eyes were wet, and she looked ready to burst into tears at any second. _She can't start crying here,_ Lucius thought frantically. She didn't notice yet, but the students who had attended the meeting in Hogsmeade that Narcissa had been brought to didn't flat out treat her differently, but there were whispers behind her back, in varying degrees of offensiveness. Of course, there were those who pitied her, but most thought that she should have just had her memory erased and some said she should have been brought in as a member at the very beginning. The rest were…well, less kind. Any behaviour other than exemplary would undoubtedly label her, and if Lucius knew anything about his fellow Slytherins, she _really_ didn't want that.

"Lucius, I didn't-" She began, but Lucius quickly silenced her.

"Don't say anything yet," He murmured close to her ear, so that the rest of the common room wouldn't hear. "Let's go somewhere less…" He shot a meaningful glance at Ari, who hovered curiously four feet away. "Intrusive. C'mon." He led her out of the common room, and as they passed the great hall, Lucius risked a brief glance at Narcissa, less than surprised to see tears flowing silently down her face. She quickly wiped them away, and Lucius shook his head sadly. He took her small, dainty hand in his own larger one.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I don't mean to cry so much." Narcissa whispered. Lucius raised an eyebrow. She really did cry a lot… Not that he was about to say that, of course.

"Don't apologize, Narcissa. Not many people go through what you a have by age twelve and they certainly don't do it without crying." Lucius's words calmed her slightly, and she even managed a tiny, tearful smile.

"You say that Lucius, but _you _never cry." Lucius snorted. That was true enough. He hadn't cried since… Truthfully, Lucius couldn't remember cry since he was three years old. After he said his first word, he was expected by his father to never cry again. Needless to say, _that _wasn't about to happen, but his father didn't begin beating him until he was two. It started with him simply slapping Lucius whenever he cried, but this just would make him cry louder. Lucius remembered with shocking clarity the first time his father kicked him. He had sat in stunned silence for nearly four minutes, and his father was long gone by the time he began screaming. His mother was the one to comfort him, her soothing words finally penetrating his anguished state, advising him never to cry in his father's presence. It took nearly a year, but after months of abuse, he could accept harsh words from his father and diatribes from his critical sister with out batting an eye. Still, nothing Lucius had ever accomplished was enough. He was, after all, the heir to an unimaginable fortune, had was supposed to play his part well. And now, over a decade later, he could.

"Lucius?" Lucius head shot up at the sound of Narcissa's voice. It was then that he realized that his feet had carried them to their tower, and Lucius hadn't even noticed. He opened the door, and led Narcissa out, closing the door behind him.

"What happened, Narcissa?" He had some idea, but wanted to hear it from her before he made any conclusions. And hear it he did. Narcissa began by explaining the note in transfiguration, and ended with her running from the hospital. Somewhere in between, Narcissa found Lucius with his arms wrapped around her, but she didn't remember moving. When she finished, she stayed unmoving, with a strange feeling something didn't feel right, and she felt as if she was forgetting something.

"Why?" The question was abrupt and emotionless, but Narcissa didn't understand.

"Why what?" She asked, turning her face up towards Lucius, but he was staring off into the distance.

"Why did you run? You said that you ran out. Did they make you leave? Did they say something to make you go?" Narcissa stared at him wide-eyed. _Why _did she leave? Wasn't he glad to know that she _did _leave, without explaining why?

"Well, because… Because I was…" Her reasoning had made perfect sense when it was happening, but now she felt unsure. Narcissa wondered for a moment how Lucius always made her feel inadequate to herself, even though he never seemed bothered Narcissa's childish antics that made her feel ashamed. Maybe it because she had never seem Lucius act younger that his thirteen years. Actually, Lucius never acted thirteen; he acted much older than thirteen, at least fifteen on most days.

"Well? Because you…?" He trailed off expectantly. Narcissa stepped back, and walked over to the edge of the tower.

"Why is that important? I left, didn't I?" She asked without turning, her tone a bit harsher than she intended. She felt Lucius's hand on her shoulder, but shifted away.

"I'm not complaining Narcissa, I'm just asking." He said softly. Narcissa spun around and glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You know exactly why I left Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snapped. She pushed past him, and reached for the door. She grabbed the door handle, but before she made any further movement, Lucius wrapped his hand around her wrist in an iron grasp, and pried her hand away with ease.

"You're right, I do. And I'm glad that you left. If your sister, or anyone really, had seen you, this issue would be a lot less personal, and potentially dangerous. Narcissa," Narcissa refused to meet his eyes, staring determinedly at the stone floor.

"I don't care if it was dangerous. I just wanted to… Er, uphold the family honour." She finished somewhat lamely. Her anger ebbed away, and Narcissa grew uncomfortable in his silence.

"Look at me, Narcissa." When Lucius finally spoke, she wished he hadn't. Slowly, insolently she turned her face up towards his.

"Why?" She asked defiantly. Lucius was staring at her intently, his expression betraying no emotion. Finally, he shook his head.

"It's nothing. Go." He released her wrist, and turned his back to her, showing no inclination to follow her. Narcissa hesitated, and then turned and descended the stair case. She waited for a moment or two at the bottom of the steps, and when she was sure that Lucius wasn't coming, she continued on to the common room. She trudged through the castle, feeling unhappier than she had coming up. She was on the third floor when she heard it. At first, it was just an indistinct rustling sound, but it soon became quick, scurrying foot steps and voices. Narcissa froze, and the footsteps came closer.

"Ouch! Peter, that was my foot! Can you please watch where you're walking?" That voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Be quietJames! D'you want the whole school to know we're up?" Snapped a new, older-sounding voice. Who ever it was seemed impatient, and very bored with whatever was happening. The third boy who spoke though was _too _recognizable, and Narcissa almost laughed out loud at her own fear. _Sirius._

"Oh, stop ruining all the fun, Remus. We came here for a little fun, and… You're ruining it!" Narcissa heard muffled laughter.

"Yeah, we got that Sirius. Alright, you guys can be as loud as you want, but don't blame me when we all get detention." Narcissa reached into her pocket, and pulled out her wand, then tip-toed forward quietly. She pressed herself against the wall, listening intently. When she was confident that the boys were unaware of her presence, she leapt out from around the corner, her wand held out in front of her.

"Or maybe you'll get worse than detention…" Narcissa's voice faltered when she realized that she was speaking to air. "What on earth?" Suddenly, four boys materialized in the corridor before her. She cried out in surprise.

"See! I told you!" Sirius said to the other boys smugly. Then he turned back to Narcissa. "Where's your escort? That arrogant slime, Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa didn't answer. Instead, she glared haughtily at the boys. She recognized James Potter, the boy who had been sneaking around earlier. One of the other two boys was short and remarkably fat, and had a sallow, rat-like face. The other was a ghostly pale, thin boy with large brown eyes.

"Lucius is- I mean, he isn't here. I came out alone tonight. Do you have a problem with that, dear cousin?" Narcissa replied coolly, although a bit nervous of being out numbered four to one.

"Put the wand away and we won't. Come on Sirius, James, Peter. It's Malfoy we're looking for, not Narcissa." Narcissa almost smiled at the pale boy, but then thought better.

"Oh, so you're scared? Afraid that I can hex you all by myself?" Sirius and James stepped forward, drawing their wands, but the other two boys stayed put. The pudgy one even backed up a few paces.

"J-James, m-maybe we s-should go…" He stammered. Narcissa shot the boy a look of disgust, while secretly thinking _thank you!_

"Maybe you should listen to your little friend. Do you…?" Her voice trailed off in confusion. The cowardly boy was gone, vanished in thin air, and she hadn't heard a sound. None of the other boys noticed.

"The real question is, Cissy, do you think that you can duel four, well, three since Peter's useless, boys without messing up your hair?" Sirius taunted. Narcissa glared at her cousin, and then peered behind him. The pale one, whom she was guessing was Remus, was gone as well.

"I don't _see_ three of you, and I'm positive I can out-duel two over confident Gryffindors." Sirius and James whiled around in shock, and Narcissa pointed her wand at her cousin. "Stupefy!" Sirius collapsed, and James turned back to face her.

"How did you-?" Before James finished his sentence, he was hit in the back of the head with a similar spell. Lucius appeared from around the other end of the hall, grinning smugly.

"You handled that well Narcissa." Narcissa realized that he had dragged the other two boys around the corner, and then stunned them.

"You did most of the work, Lucius." He smirked as he looked down at the unconscious boys.

"D'you reckon we should just leave them here?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shrugged.

"Do they deserve better?" She returned. Lucius smiled.

"Absolutely not. Alright, now, can I trust you to make it to the common room without getting into any more duels?" Lucius patronized. Narcissa scowled.

"Aren't you coming?" Lucius shook his head.

"Not yet. Why, are you scared?" He teased. Narcissa huffed, then stalked off. _Fine, _she though vehemently. _Let him run around the castle; I don't care. _But for some reason, she did.

When Narcissa arrived back in the common room, she found it deserted, much to her surprise. The only other person in the room was Aston Flint, the Quiddich captain. In his mouth was a small, thin cylinder, and it seemed to be emitting puffs of smoke.

"What is that?" Narcissa's curiosity over came her usual shyness, and Aston looked up in surprise.

"Erm… A cigarette. Sorry, it's Muggle thing." Aston had a slightly guilty expression on his face. Narcissa nodded.

"Interesting. So, what exactly-" But Narcissa was interrupted by swirling black robes and strong perfume whirling past her.

"Aston! Get ride of that thing!" Lolita rushed over to Aston, and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth. She flung it to the floor and stomped it out. "I've told you never to smoke those things in here!" She shrieked. Aston glowered at her.

"I will smoke what I want,_ when_ I want, and _where _I want, thank you very much!" He snapped, as her pulled out another. Lolita tried a different tactic.

"Ah, el bebé, yo sé que usted está preocupado por el juego grande mañana, pero esas cosas no ayudarán." Lolita cooed in Spanish, while kneading Aston's shoulders. He reluctantly placed the cigarette back, before leaning back against her.

"You're right, Lo. They won't help." She smiled smugly.

"Aren't I always?" She kissed him on the forehead, then sauntered off to the fifth-years dormitory. Narcissa couldn't help but think that Lolita shouldn't be wearing black, but instead a large, brightly coloured skirt. She had wavy black hair that looked as if a vibrant red flower should always be present in it. She looked like a Spanish dancer, beautiful and mysterious. Narcissa didn't understand why Lucius disliked her so, calling Lolita a slut, when it was obvious she had eyes only for Aston. They were so happy together. Narcissa's thoughts were interrupted by Ari dashing down from their dormitory, holding a strange object.

"There you are Cissy! Alright, whadda ya think?" She held the bright, paper thing in front of Narcissa's face. It was what appeared to be layers of paper pasted sloppily on top of one another.

"It's…er… What is it?" Ari rolled her eyes.

"It's abstract art Cissy! See?" Ari pointed to a purple circle. "That's the face, and that's the body…" She pointed to an oval. A strange shaped piece fell off, and drifted to the floor. "Oh!" She cried in dismay. "The ear fell off!" Narcissa felt a movement at her shoulder, and looked up to see Lucius standing over her, squinting intently at the paper.

"An ear? I thought it was… A leg." He commented after a pause. Narcissa stifled a giggle.

"Really Lucius," Narcissa pretended to scold. "That's not very nice…" Ari grabbed Narcissa's arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Come with me Cissy. I need to…er… Show you something. Yeah, that's right, er…show you something!" If Narcissa wasn't such a trusting person by nature, she would have been hesitant to follow her suspicious-acting friend, and if she had been just a bit more perceptive, she would have seen the folded piece of paper the Lucius slid into Ari's pocket as she passed. Two hours later, if Narcissa had been a little more alert, she may have noticed Ari sneak out of the dormitory down to the common room, where Lucius waited impatiently…

(A/N: Gasp! Another cliff-hangerish thing! Now, in a review, tell me what you think about Lucius behaviour. The first person to guess what's going to happen with Lucius and Ari gets chapter 19 dedicated to them! Alright, now to thank the people who have already reviewed:

Stormyskye: I'm not gonna ask Andrew; I get the point. Did you know that you squeal a lot?

x0x Stephanie x0x: Yes on both accounts: Bellatrix is an evil monster, and Lucius does…sorta…Have a heart. And you wanted the chapters _longer? _Geez, I thought people would be telling me to make them shorter! But, just for you, this is the longest chapter yet!

Taylor: Hehehe… Yeah, the walk-in scene was one of those random things that popped into my head… But I'm glad you liked it!

SkyBlueMagic: Thank you! I try to be patient… LOL! Actually, I have so much fun writing the story; I'm never really _that _impatient with it… Unless I get writer's block :p

Carmelita: OMG! Thank you! You're not stupid, _I _am! That was a total mix-up on my part, Lucius really is thirteen, and Narcissa's twelve. I figure that works better, but thank you for pointing that out! I'm not perfect (actually, far from it) and if you see any stupid mistakes like that again, PLEASE tell me!

Dark mermaid: Thank you for your TWO reviews, again, thank you! I'm glad you love my story (Lucius: You mean _me_. She loves _me, _not your stupid story! Peevesthepoltegiest: Lucius, I wouldn't be saying that, this story is _about _you! Lucius: And Narcissa, Narcissa too. (Sneers) I noticed _she _didn't get any fan mail. Peevesthepoltergiest: Don't be mean! (Covers Narcissa's ears) You'll hurt her feelings. Narcissa: What! Lucius: Nothing. (Pushes Narcissa out of room) And about the Christmas gifts- Peevesthepoltergiest: I burned them before he could mail them. And if I give you a picture of Lucius without a shirt, then everyone will want one… Which could get complicated. Lucius: But I don't mind (Poses dramatically))

Charming Isabel: Thank you so much, I wanted to write a fanfic on two undefined, mysterious characters, and I'm so happy that their personalities come across clearly. (Lucius: And the rest of. Admit the rest of it! Peevesthepoltergiest: No! I'm not… Well, I guess I kinda… Lucius: You love me just as much as the rest of them do!)

Isabel: Hmmm… You and Ms. _Charming _Isabel wouldn't be related, would you:)? (Lucius: But everyone agrees with _Dark_ling Mermaid, they all want me! (Smirks smugly) Peevesthepoltergiest: And I'll be the one who says thank you for the egotistical snob.)

As always R&R!


	18. Valentine's Day

Chapter Eighteen

(A/N: Wow, now you have to read my comments after _and _before each chapter! Alright, as promised, this chapter is dedicated to Dark Mermaid, who was right: It did have to do with Valentine's Day, but Lucius didn't bribe her.)

"Shh! Quiet Ari! You'll wake her up!" Narcissa recognized Nalini's scolding amid fits of muffled giggles. _Well, _thought Narcissa irritably, _It's a bit late for that…_ Narcissa opened her eyes slowly, and the giggles became high pitched squeals of laughter.

"Good morning Cissy! Wake up! Cissy!" Ari shook Narcissa's arm impatiently. "Look Cissy! Get _up!_" Narcissa glared at Ari, who sat on Narcissa's bed, and was grinning broadly.

"What is it Ari? You know, some of up find it hard to focus during the day when their friends wake them up at…" She glanced at the clock and groaned. "_Five o'clock_ every morning. And what's so good about the morning anyway?" Narcissa rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. A second after she did, something hard whacked her in the back of her head.

"Screw sleep! It's Valentine's Day! Now, open your presents before I do!" More giggles, and Narcissa sat up slowly.

"Ari, what are you-?" Narcissa's eyes widened. "What's all this?" Nalini and Ari climbed off of Narcissa's bed, and Kaatje began handing Narcissa her presents. Katoka grinned at Narcissa from her own bed across the room.

"Vasn't it so sveet of Lucius to get you so many Valentine's Day presents?" All the other girls nodded in agreement, but Narcissa noticed that Katoka was the only one of them who didn't seem the least bit jealous. She looked closer, and saw that Katoka held a single red rose in her hands like a precious gem. _From Goyle, no doubt. _Narcissa turned back to Ari and Nalini, who were happily bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, Lucius made me haul them all up here last night since boys aren't allowed up here, and the curiosity nearly _killed _me! So open them Cissy!" Narcissa reached forward and gently picked up one near her arm, the one that Ari had used to wake Narcissa up with. There wasn't a tag, but there wasn't any doubt who they were from.

"Honeydukes! How did Lucius get _that?_" Ari peered over Narcissa's shoulder at the box Narcissa held. There was a small note attached, which read:

_Maybe you'll open this one first. Severus told me that you… Never mind. Happy Valentine's Day._

Narcissa gasped. "Severus said he wouldn't!" She wailed, and hid her face in her hands. Nalini and Ari stared at her in confusion.

"Wouldn't what, Cissy? Severus wouldn't what?" Ari prodded Narcissa's shoulder. "Cissy?" Narcissa shook her head rapidly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Err… Yeah. So…" Kaatje handed her another.

"Open this one now!" She said excitedly. Narcissa smiled at her friends, who seemed more enthusiastic than she herself was. Narcissa carefully unwrapped the gift, and found herself holding a slim box in her hand. Nalini shrieked in excitement.

"It's jewelry! I want to see!" Nalini pushed over to the side of Narcissa that wasn't occupied by Ari. Narcissa slowly, dramatically lifted the lid, and her eyes widened. It was a necklace, beautiful blue topaz on a thin silver chain. Blue topaz was Narcissa's birthstone, and her favorite precious gem. A small piece of paper fell to the bed, and Ari picked it up and read it. It was a neatly typed not explaining to origin of the stone.

"'The lore and magic of topaz goes back many thousands of years. The Greeks felt it gave them strength. In addition, it supposedly relieved insomnia and warded off sudden death. Topaz is said to make its wearer invisible in times of emergency. It proved the loyalty of associates by changing color in the presence of poison. It is found mainly in Brazil, Nigeria, and Sri Lanka.'" Ari looked up at Narcissa. "Wow. Invisible. Cool! I want to see you turn invisible!" Ari fastened the chain around Narcissa's neck and stared at her expectantly. After a moment or two, she frowned slightly. "I can still see you!" Nalini rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper from her hands.

"It says here 'In times of emergency'! This is hardly and emergency Ari!" Nalini retorted, and placed the paper back in Narcissa's hands.

"Okay, there are two more." Kaatje eagerly handed her the third parcel, and Narcissa couldn't resist a grin; she felt so pampered. This box was long and thin. She shook it playfully, and heard a brushing noise, like fabric and paper. She opened it to find exactly that. It was a scarf, but none like she had ever seen before. One side was soft cashmere of a pale silver hue, and it shimmered in the sunlight. The reverse was green silk that slid over Narcissa's fingers like a liquid. It was beautiful… Far too beautiful to wear. Narcissa was sure if she ever tried, the slippery silk would cause it to fall off at an untimely moment, most likely in to a mud puddle or street. Still, Narcissa wrapped it around her neck, and smiled slightly. Though Lucius' gifts were far too expensive and somewhat impractical, the necklaces and cloak-and now scarf- that he had given her made her feel so beautiful. Narcissa looked up and saw Ari, Nalini, and Kaatje staring at her wide-eyed.

"Wow Cissy." Nalini breathed. "That's incredible." She reached forward and gently, almost reverently, stroked the scarf.

"It's beautiful Narcissa," Kaatje added, a touch of longing in her voice.

"I wonder how much that cost…" Narcissa shot a glare at Ari. Of course she wouldn't care _what _Lucius had bought her, just how much he had _spent _on her. Nalini rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous, Ari. Open the last one, Cissa!" Narcissa looked at the last box, which was bigger than the necklace and smaller than the scarf. Narcissa slid the top off, and wasn't the least bit surprised by what she saw, but delighted none the less. It was a simple red rose, traditional, yet so romantic. She inhaled deeply the flowery aroma, before carefully placing it on her bedside table. After quickly dressing, Narcissa hurried down stairs to thank Lucius. She found him sitting with her back towards the girl's dormitory, talking to Severus and Bellatrix. As quietly as she could, Narcissa crept up behind Lucius, and gently kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Lucius. Happy Valentine's day." Lucius turned to face her and smiled, one of his rare, not-smirking-but-actually-smiling smiles.

"Hello Narcissa. How are you this morning?" Narcissa grinned, and walked around to the side of the couch where Lucius sat, and sat down next to him.

"Wonderful, actually, thanks to you." Lucius raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Really? And why is that?" He asked, feigning confusion. Narcissa giggled slightly.

"You know exactly why." She replied, equally playful. Then her tone took on a more serious tone. "And thank you so much, but you really shouldn't have spent that much on me." Lucius raised his other eyebrow.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't be wanting this?" He held out his hand, and a second rose appeared before her.

"But you already gave me a rose." The teasing smirk disappeared, replaced by honest confusion.

"No I didn't." It was Narcissa's turn to be confused.

"You did, though. Wait here," Narcissa dashed back up to her bedside table, and picked up the rose, which was right where she had left it. She came back down, and held the flower up triumphantly. "You did." Lucius looked at the rose in Narcissa's had, and shook his head.

"No, that's not from me." Narcissa opened her mouth, but Ari spoke first.

"Yes it is, Lucius. It was with the other presents last night. I saw it." She insisted. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't, but whatever. Let's go to breakfast; I'm starved."

Lucius wasn't really starving; he actually wasn't hungry at all. The two pieces of toast on his plate lay forgotten, and he found it hard to focus on what anyone was saying. The Quiddich match that day against Gryffindor was going to be difficult, and Lucius was rather nervous, though he would die before admitting it. The Gryffindor seeker was in her seventh year, and had years of practice on the team. He wondered vaguely who would be selected as seeker next year for the team, and captain, for that matter. Lucius was jolted out of his thought by a sharp peck on the hand by his owl, and resisted the temptation to hit the bird. He irritably broke off a piece of toast, and held it out to his owl.

"There, happy?" He muttered as it flew of, toast still clutched in its beak. "Bloody pigeon…" He looked down and noticed the letter that the owl had dropped off, and examined it with mild disinterest. It was from his parents, and though he wasn't too eager to hear what they had to say, he opened it anyway. He read the letter once, than twice, and a third time, just to be sure he wasn't imagining it. After he was positive it wasn't having some absurd nightmare, he leapt up and flung the letter away from him as if he had been burned, and quickly left the Great Hall without quite running. Narcissa and Severus stared at each other for a moment.

"D'you reckon we should…" Narcissa and Severus stared uncertainly at one another for a moment, then, as if on cue, lunged for the letter. After a brief scuffle, Severus came out victorious, clutching the parchment in his hand. As Lucius had, he quickly skimmed over the letter. When he was finished, Severus stood up slowly, and placed the message on the table.

"I'm going to find him before he does something rash. Like jump off a building." With that, Severus exited the Great Hall as Lucius had, but in a much calmer fashion. Narcissa picked up the letter and began reading.

_To Lucius Duane Malfoy,_

_Your father and congratulate you on you exceptional marks this semester. However, this is not the reason we are writing. On February eight, a friend of the family passed away, leaving an infant daughter orphaned. We were grieved to receive this news, but what disturbed your father and I even more was the fact that, should a family not step forward and take responsibility for the child, she would be sent to an orphanage, most likely of Muggle ownership. As you understand, we could not let a pure-blood witch be sent into the Muggle world, where all her magical powers would undoubtly diminish. Since the child has no blood relatives to care for her, your father and I volunteered. On February tenth, we adopted Jahzara Vala Malfoy into our family. I have enclosed a photograph. Your Father and I will be sending transport next week so that you may be in attendance of the formal signing of the adoption papers. _

_Best wishes,_

_Caliva Jesimae Malfoy; Your Mother_

Narcissa stared at the letter for a moment. With a flash of insight, she suddenly realized why Lucius spoke so poorly of his parents. What kind of way was that to tell your son that you had adopted a baby, without his knowledge? At that moment, Narcissa made a vow that if she ever had children, she would write to them every day, and perhaps sent them sweets. Narcissa began searching the table for the picture that was said to be enclosed. She found it by Lucius's plate, and when she saw the face of the baby, she felt bad for the child as well. Jahzara had a sweet, round face, and soft brown eyes. Thick black hair covered her head, on a backdrop of dark olive skin. They couldn't have found a baby that looked less like the rest of their family if they had tried. Ari leaned over Narcissa's shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" Narcissa quickly hid the picture and the letter.

"Nothing. Breakfast is almost over. Let's go down to the Quiddich stadium to get good seats…"

_What the hell were they thinking? Have they gone bloody mad?_ The words kept repeating over and over again in Lucius's head as he changed into his Quiddich robes. He didn't hear a word of Aston's pre-game speech, and didn't even notice when Lolita and Aston's 'good-luck kiss' became a bit too graphic, and they had to be pulled apart-literally- by two other team members. Lucius exited with the rest of the team out on to the field, not speaking to anyone. He knew that this was an important match, and that the rest of the Slytherin team would be _extremely _pissed off at him if he screwed the whole game up, but at the moment, he was finding it difficult to care. It was the deafening roar of the crowd that finally brought Lucius back to his senses, although he couldn't say he was too pleased. Looking up at the stadium, it was easy to see that Gryffindor was the favoured team, seeing as nearly ¾ of the school was wearing red and gold-Gryffindor colours- in support. The Gryffindor team was made up of older players: The keeper and captain, Quinlan Woods, was in his seventh year, as was their seeker, Aubrianna Allard. The two beaters, Charles Mather and Everett Kennard were both in their sixth year, and two of the three chasers: Arthur Weasley and Evar Bevol, were in their fifth year, and the third, Tray Elbon, was in his fourth. Lucius was the youngest player on the Slytherin team, and the youngest seeker in the school. He knew that Aubrianna had a lot of practice as seeker, and had been raised on Quidditch, as Lucius himself had. The commentator was a third year Gryffindor named Warren Jordan. As Aston and Quinlan shook hands, the rest of the two teams prepared to begin to take off. The snitch was released, and the whistle blew. The game had begun.

Twenty minutes later, Slytherin was losing by thirty points, and the snitch was nowhere in sight. Lucius cursed under his breath as Gryffindor scored again, and circled higher. Aubrianna had an irritating way of flying back and forth through the middle of the game in search of the tiny, winged ball, but Lucius preferred a more subtle approach. And while the Gryffindor seeker had more experience than Lucius did, Lucius reflexes were every bit as quick as hers, and it didn't hurt that he had a much newer, faster broom. His eyes scanned the field critically. Then he saw it. A miniscule glint of gold by the Slytherin goal post. _The snitch! _Lucius leaned forward slightly, and then stopped. Aubrianna hadn't seen it yet, but the second she saw Lucius flying towards it she most assuredly would. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but she hovered barely twenty meters away from it, while Lucius was almost two hundred. If he didn't act quickly, she would see the snitch, and the game would be lost. So he did the only sensible thing to do. He dove. Lucius rocketed strait downward, hearing a gasp from the crowd. He risked a glance over his shoulder, and saw with smug satisfaction that Aubrianna followed as closely as her slower broom stick allowed. Lucius reached forward towards an imaginary snitch, and heard a cry rise from the audience. He had almost reached the ground when-_crack! _The bludger made painful contact with the side of his head, slamming Lucius off balance. Lucius nearly fell to the ground, but managed to hold on to his broom. He hovered for a moment to regain his balance. He had certainly seen _that _going differently. Lucius shook off the dazed feeling and again flew higher, his eyes instinctively darting back to the goal posts. But alas, the snitch was gone.

"Lucius!" Somebody was calling his name, but he couldn't identify the voice. He glanced towards the ground, and saw not one, but both bludgers flying towards him. He quickly swerved, and as he did so, he noted the snitch for the second time. Unfortunately, Aubrianna did as well. They both shot towards the scintillating speck, barely visible against gold in the crowd. This time, Lucius had the advantage of being closer to the target, but the disadvantage of two very incompetent beaters. Britt, who was usually one of the best players, was ill with the flu, and in no condition to play. The Lestrange boy had been brought in as a sub, and played as though he'd never seen a broomstick in his life. When the bludger hit him for the second time, Lucius spun off course, but discovered that he could deal with the blow. The snitch was mere feet away, and Lucius leaned forward, arm out stretched and- yes! The game was won! The Slytherin crowd cheered, while the rest of the school looked less than pleased. Lucius held the struggling golden ball up in his fist, its wings still beating uselessly against the sides of his hand. He grinned in triumph. Lucius turned back to his cheering teammates, and shot a smug look at the defeated Gryffindor seeker. She glared back at him coldly, but after a moment, and smug grin of her own stretched across her face. She nodded her head, signaling Lucius to turn around. He shot a suspicious glance over his shoulder, only to be met with the third head injury of the game. Charles Mather used his beater's bat as a club, and Lucius felt himself falling. Mercifully, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Lucius woke what seemed like hours- but was really only minutes- later. Teachers were holding back a large crowd of students, who had gathered to see if he was dead. He didn't move or open his eyes, but he could tell who was around him. The two Quidditch teams were arguing loudly nearby, and all the noise was adding to his throbbing headache. A group of students were asking if he were dead, and if so, was Slytherin going to be disqualified from the finals due to lack of seeker? They seemed disappointed to hear the professors say no, on both accounts. _I'm fine! _He thought bitterly, but couldn't summon the energy to open his eyes, let alone sit up and yell at the lot of them. He listened carefully, trying to distinguish one voice from another. It was a talent he had had since he was a young child. Finally, he heard who he was trying to find. _Severus. _Lucius focused totally on communicating with Severus, and although he usually was totally blocked out most of the time, Lucius was sure that his friend would be able to hear him. He knew Narcissa was close to Severus, he could hear her rambling quite hysterically. Then, heard Severus say what he was waiting for.

"Narcissa! Be quiet for a minute!" Lucius heard the two fall silent, and knew that this was his opportunity. _Tell her I'm fine. _"He's fine, Narcissa." As expected, this did little to help.

"How would you know? Why isn't he getting up?" _Tell Narcissa she's giving me a headache. _Lucius heard the laughter in Severus's reply.

"You're giving him a headache, Narcissa." Thinking that this was just a ploy to upset her, Narcissa huffed and turned away from Severus.

"Well, if you're giving his a headache, by all means Cissy, keep it up." Lucius frowned slightly. _Tell Bellatrix the she's a bitch._

"Lucius thinks you're a, bitch, Bella." Severus repeated, evidently amused by this little game. Bellatrix scoffed.

"Well tell Lucius that I think he's a self-centered bastard who's only pretending to be lying unconscious so he can get a bit of sympathy from the rest of the school. And tell him it's not working because they all wish he were dead." Bellatrix returned haughtily. Severus paused, then grinned at hearing Lucius's reply.

"Yes, well Lucius says 'Let's see how you do if we hit you in the head with two bludgers, and the knock you off your broom with a beater's bat and have you fall fifty feet to the ground. I bet you'd be 'lying unconscious' too'." Bellatrix rolled her eyes before shooting a disdainful glance at Lucius's still form.

"I personally wouldn't care if he were dead…" Bellatrix's voice trailed off as Lucius's eyes snapped open, and he fixed her with a long, icy glare that made Narcissa shudder. But Bella simply made a rude face at him, and flounced back off towards the castle, her group of admirers in tow. Lucius propped himself up on one elbow, and winked at Narcissa before his view was blocked by suddenly swarming teachers. Narcissa blushed and pressed closer with the rest of the bystanders.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Severus?" Narcissa asked, trying to see over the other students and professors. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Just listen to him Narcissa." Lucius had blocked Severus out of his thoughts again, but now his words were audible for the rest of them to hear.

"I'm fine! No, I don't want to bloody lie back down! Get off me! I'm perfectly able to get up on my own. I am absolutely _not _going to the bloody hospital wing! Stop trying to help me stand! I'm quite capable of standing on my own. I've been doing it since a young age, you see…" Narcissa turned back to Severus, a suppressed smile on her lips.

"I think you're right. I'm pretty sure he's fine." After a few moments, the rest of the crowd cleared away, including slightly baffled professors who could seem to fathom how someone could be lying unconscious one moment and snapping at them the next. Narcissa rushed over to Lucius. He gave a slightly reckless grin, giving no sign whether or not he was aware of the gash on his cheek, or the large purple bruise on his forehead.

"Did you enjoy the game Narcissa?" He was teasing her; he knew she had been terribly worried.

"No, not really. Frightful game, Quidditch is. I think I'd prefer to just watch." Narcissa declared with conviction. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been on a broom before, Narcissa?" Narcissa stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, actually. I can't say that I have." Lucius smirked.

"Well then, we'll just have to do something about that now little Cissy, won't we?" Lucius bent down and retrieved his broom stick from the hard-pack earth. "And there's no better time than the present." Lucius glanced past Narcissa, his eyes focusing on Severus, who stood several meters away. "Don't wait for us Severus." Narcissa saw a smirk playing on Lucius's lips, and she noted the look of mild distaste that Severus shot over his shoulder before he left. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the confused girl in front of him. She didn't think she'd ever be able to understand how Lucius and Severus could have conversations- or arguments- with just a glance at the other. "Now that we have that settled…" Narcissa stared at the broomstick in his hand with distrust.

"Do you really think that you're in any condition to be teaching me how to fly?" She stepped closer and lightly touched the bruise on his forehead. "That looks like it must have hurt." She said softly. Lucius stepped back and pressed his own fingers to the mark, frowning slightly.

"I can't say it didn't hurt when I got hit, but… No, it doesn't really hurt. You'd be amazed at how fast I heal from minor injuries." His eyes darkened for a moment. "Which I suppose would be a good thing for-" He stopped mid-sentence, and looked back down at the broom in his hand. "Never mind. Any way, come here." Narcissa stepped forward hesitantly.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea Lucius." She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Lucius smirked condescendingly.

"Are you afraid, little Cissy?" It was a trick question. If she said no, she would have no excuse why not to get on the broom. If she said yes… Well that just wouldn't do now, would it? Narcissa tilted her chin up defiantly and grabbed the broom from Lucius hand.

"Of course not." She snapped. Narcissa even tried to mount the broom as she had seen the Quidditch player do. She turned to Lucius to glare at him, and saw he was staring at her, his face showing no emotion. Then the corner of his mouth began to twitch, and his eyes gleamed.

"I'd like to see you fly like that, Narcissa." His voice was dead serious, but by the way he looked at her, she could tell that something definitely wasn't right. Finally, he stepped closer. "It might work better if the broom was facing the right direction." Narcissa blushed crimson, and quickly turned the broom the other way. After severed unsuccessful (And quite embarrassing) attempts to fly 'the bloody stick', Lucius walked over and smirked down at her. "Need a hand?" Narcissa avoided his gaze, and shrugged noncommittally.

"I suppose…" She mumbled. Without hesitation, Lucius slung one leg over the broomstick behind Narcissa, and grasped the handle in front of her. Without warning, Lucius kicked off the ground and shot up wards, causing Narcissa to scream. "Lucius! Stop!" He obliged, stopping so suddenly, Narcissa was sure she would have fallen forward to her death had his arms not been keeping her firmly in place. He was laughing, amused by her reaction.

"Lesson number one: Hold on tightly." Lucius leaned against her, pushing her forward slightly, but the movement was enough. Another cry escaped her lips as they shot downwards.

"Lucius…" She whimpered, and squeezed her eyes tightly closed. He stopped again, but a bit less jarringly.

"Little Cissy…" His voice was patronizing and still amused, but Narcissa feeling less than playful at the moment.

"Lucius!" She hissed, still not opening her eyes. "Let me down!"

"No." His answer was simple, offering no room for argument. Narcissa twisted uncomfortably around to face him.

"Lucius!" He was smirking at her now, reveling in the fact that he had complete control over whether she stayed or went. They both also knew that he wasn't going to let her down until he was good and ready, and no matter how much she begged or pleaded, Narcissa would have no say in when that was. She slumped back against him in defeat. "Fine. Kill me. I don't care. But when I vomit all over you, I'm not going to listen to you're complaints." She snapped haughtily. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But I'll just point out the fact that it would be rather difficult for _you _to vomit on _me, _seeing as I'm sitting behind you." Narcissa crossed her arms across her chest, refusing him a reply. Lucius shrugged. "Suit your self." He tilted the broomstick up and slightly to the left, causing them to spiral upwards, but at a sane pace. "Don't be so frightened little Cissy. It's really not so bad." He commented lightly.

"I'm not frightened." She huffed. "I just don't like be dragged around against my will." _And don't look down, _She told herself firmly. Lucius stopped again.

"Well, if you don't want to be up here, you could jump." He suggested mildly. Narcissa turned and stared at him incredulously.

"Are you _mad_?" She asked. Lucius smirked.

"Maybe. Why do you ask, little Cissy?" Narcissa scowled.

"Would you stop calling me 'little Cissy'? It's because we're…" She paused and looked down to measure the distance between the ground and themselves. Narcissa gave a small cry of fear and tightened her grip on the pole in front of her. "Seventy feet in the air." She finished weakly. Lucius was quiet for a moment as he stared at the ground.

"I'd say it's more like sixty-five feet, but that's just me." Narcissa kicked her feet ineffectually, and lapsed into silence. Lucius flew as high as he dared with Narcissa sitting on the broom with him before he spoke again. "I think you'd like it if you'd let yourself." Narcissa considered his words. He was probably right, but she couldn't let him win that easily.

"No I wouldn't." She stated stubbornly. Lucius shook his head in mock despair.

"Little Cissy, little Cissy. What ever will we do with that temper of yours?" Narcissa pouted.

"Stop calling me 'little Cissy'!" She repeated.

"And why would I want to do that? It's so much easier to say than 'Narcissa'."

"You could call me 'Cissa', like most people do." Narcissa snapped back.

"Bellatrix and Ari don't call you 'Cissa'. They both call you 'Cissy'." Lucius pointed out.

"Well, Bellatrix is my sister, and Ari is… Ari. Is that a good enough reason?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"_Somebody_ is in a nasty mood today. What if I don't want to call you 'Narcissa' or 'Cissa'?"

"Use you imagination." Narcissa said dryly. Lucius smirked.

"What about 'Blondie'?" He asked.

"Hypocrite."

"Fair enough. What about… 'Ickle firstie'?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's what Peeves calls us. And besides, I won't be a first year for too terribly much longer. So that won't work either."

"'Narci'?" Narcissa shook her head.

"I had a grandmother who used to call me that. I used to think it was a pet name until I realized she didn't _know _my name was Narcissa, she really thought it was just 'Narci.'" Lucius laughed.

"Good, but I can top it. My great uncle thinks my name is Matthias, which was one of the names my parents considered naming me when I was born. Whenever I tell him my name is Lucius, he looks at like I'm mad, and asks 'Who's Lucius?'." Narcissa giggled.

"Can I call you 'Matthias'?" He seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Absolutely not." Narcissa pretended to be offended.

"Fine, I'll compromise. If you don't call me 'Little Cissy', I won't call you Matthias. Agreed?" Lucius grinned.

"Fine. Agreed."

"Brilliant. Now, what do I have to do to bargain my way off this floating pole?" In response, Lucius turned the broomstick slightly to the left, but Narcissa had been expecting the move. She realized that it actually was quite a nice sensation, if she wasn't determined to absolutely abhor it. Even in the wizarding world, flying was a unique feeling, although a bit unnerving.

"You don't really hate it." Lucius sounded pleased, which surprised Narcissa. He had said it as if she had told him that she was enjoying flying, not just guessing.

"Please don't tell me you and Severus can both-" She began, an edge of panic to her tone.

"Yeah, I wish. No, I can tell because you're finally beginning to relax. You're a very tense person Narcissa. Did you know that?" Narcissa blinked in confusion.

"I am? How would you know if I'm tense or not?" She asked doubtfully. Lucius shrugged lightly.

"I'm just very perceptive. Unlike Severus, I can't be positive of what people are thinking, but their body language says a lot more than you would believe. You, for example, always sit -or stand- up straighter when you're nervous or stressed, and you bite your lip when you're really worried. Crabbe cracks his knuckles when something's bothering him. Goyle grinds his teeth. Really scares people too, since they're both so big. When Severus is impatient, he scratches his left ear. I just notice the strange things people do without realizing they do them. I tend to remember them too. You'd be surprised at everything I can remember." Lucius voice drifted off into a slightly awkward silence.

"Then what's your earliest memory?" Narcissa asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable stillness. Unfortunately, this caused even more tension.

Lucius considered for a moment telling Narcissa the truth: When he was two years old, Mahalia had tried drowning him. He decided against it. "Not a good one." Lucius said, slightly harsher than he had meant to. Then his voice took on a lighter tone. "But anyway, we must continue this lovely little flying lesson, don't you think? Okay, where were we?" He was teasing her again.

"You were just about to let me get off?" Narcissa suggested hopefully. Lucius nodded.

"Oh right. There. Well, if you're sure…" Narcissa grinned smugly, and opened her mouth to make a comment, but the stopped. That had been easy. Far too easy…

"Lucius, wait-!" But it was too late. They were hurling towards the ground at full speed, and Narcissa was clinging to the broom for dear life. "Lucius!" He didn't seem to hear her, and if he did, he took no notice. But the ground was approaching far too quickly for her comfort. "Lucius!" Surely they were going to crash. "Lucius! Stop!" Narcissa closed her eyes tightly, and waited for certain death. It never came. At the very last moment, Lucius jerked the handle of the broom upwards sharply, bringing them to an abrupt halt.

"Glad you asked?" The spark of humour was back in his eyes, the one that made it evident that he was using all of his self-control not to laugh at her. Narcissa didn't answer, instead, she slipped off the broom, using all off her strength to support herself on legs made of jelly. Lucius stood next to her, smirking slightly.

"C'mon Narcissa. Stop overreacting, my little drama queen." Narcissa opened her eyes to glare at him.

"You. Are. _Terrible!_ You could have given me a heart attack! Or worse yet, I could have fallen off the blood pogo-stick!" Her knees gave a particularly violent tremble, and she stumbled slightly. Lucius caught her easily, but didn't let her go.

"I wouldn't have let you fall." Narcissa shook again, placing her hand on Lucius's shoulder for support.

"That may be, but you didn't exactly tell me that, now did you?" She willed her voice not to waver. Lucius placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up.

"Did really believe that I would?" He wasn't laughing anymore. His eyes were boring into hers, and he looked as if he could see exactly what she was thinking. Narcissa tried to answer casually, but it came out breathy and weak.

"Well, you know…" She trailed off, and Lucius gave a half-smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Do I?" He asked softly. Narcissa found herself blushing, and lowered her gaze.

"Well, I…" He placed a finger on her lips to silence her as his arm slid around her waist. After being sure that Narcissa wasn't going to ramble any further, he gently placed his other hand on her flushed cheek. He leaned toward her, then stopped.

"You're tense again." Narcissa smiled, but wasn't enjoying his teasing at the moment. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her face up towards his. Still, he hesitated. "Do I make you nervous, Narcissa?" Narcissa frowned slightly.

"That's not fair to ask, Lucius." He grinned roguishly.

"Life's not fair, darling." With that he finally bent and kissed her. The moment their lips made contact, Narcissa felt chills shoot down her spine, and felt her legs shake harder. She was positive that if he hadn't been holding her, she surely would have fallen. Narcissa tightened her arms, and in response, Lucius drew her closer to him. His hand slid down to her neck, so that she couldn't she couldn't have broken the kiss if she had wanted to. Suddenly, Lucius stiffened and pushed her away gently.

"Go tell your sister to stop spying." He pointed to a far entrance of the field, and Narcissa noticed a dark shadow lurking in the corner. Lucius turned towards a different entryway. "And I'll go deal with Severus." He left without another word, and Narcissa turned away in irritation. She hurried towards where Lucius had indicated her sister to be, and sure enough, there was Bellatrix, sitting on a bench and smirking knowingly.

"Passing on you congratulations to the seeker, Cissy?" Her voice bitter, and for a moment, it inspired the same flicker of fear and guilt as it had when they were younger. But the moment passed, and Narcissa fixed her with a sullen stare.

"Is it any of your business what I've been doing Bellatrix? Is your own life so uneventful that you have to intervene with other's to entertain yourself?" Her voice was cold and flat, giving no sign that she was disturbed by her sister's intrusive scrutiny. Enraged, Bellatrix leapt up and grabbed Narcissa's shoulders, her fiery temper getting the better of her.

"You little _bitch!" _She spat. "You're going to end up a whore like Andromada. When you have Lucius's baby when you're fifteen, don't coming crying to me, because you know he'll want nothing to do with you." She laughed mirthlessly. "Won't that be a shock. Poor little Cissy, always gets what she wants, always the spoiled little thing, getting thrown out of every respectable house in London, her and her little bastard child." Bellatrix's words were hollow and emotionless, but a cruel, heartless fire burned in her eyes, burning up whatever was left of her soul-if she ever had one to begin with. Narcissa pulled away, trying not to let Bellatrix see how much she had hurt her.

"I hate you." She whispered, before turning and sprinting back up to the castle.

(A/N: For my reviewers:

Isabel: Wow, I'm confused! So I'll just address this to Issy&Gia… Anyway, I'm glad that my Spanish was understandable, since (obviously) my first language is English! I appreciate your reviews (All reviews make me so happy!) And I'm glad you like the story!

x0x Stephanie x0x: Sad, true, but better for Nymphadora in the long run, don't you think? And we know Lucius would never let Narcissa associate with muggle-borns… And about the marauders, I'll just say this: They always get their revenge! Mwahahaha! Ahem. Anywho, thank you for taking the time to review!

Dark Mermaid: Yeah, but he'll only stay this way for a couple of years. He's just going to get much, _much_ worse before he get's better. _If_ he get's better. And aren't you the clever one? Except, he didn't bribe her, because she'd do it for Narcissa anyway. And about "The Club", just remember Ari's a lot more manipulative than she may appear, and some future-Death Eaters don't hate her as much as Lucius does…

Destiny's Lil-gurl: Actually, you're guess wasn't that crazy, because when I started the story, I originally going to have something with Ari and Lucius, but it didn't come out the way I thought it would.


	19. Secrets

**Chapter Nineteen**

Narcissa stared out the window by her bed, her forehead pressed against the cold glass. Her breath fogged her view, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. The dismal weather matched her foul mood. The past week had been complete misery, but only she and Bellatrix knew why. Narcissa hated to admit it, but her sister still had the power to make her angry or upset, as she had when they were younger. Of course, when they had been children, it had pulling the head off Narcissa's favourite doll, or putting giant spiders in her pillow. This was different. This was worse. Bellatrix had always been the cruelest of the three Black sisters, there was no mistaking that. Andromada was the matronly, caring sister, who had lavished Narcissa with the love that sometimes didn't receive. It wasn't that her parents didn't love them; it was just that the three daughters sometimes didn't get all the attention that they needed. Whenever Andromada had reached out to Bellatrix, she had been met with dark looks and harsh words. Needless to say, the two had never been very close. But to call Andromada a _whore, _and then say that Narcissa was as well…

Narcissa stood up abruptly, and fell bonelessly on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes, and didn't bother to open them when Ari entered.

"Are you still up here moping? Cissy, won't you at least tell us what's wrong?" Ari sat on the side of Narcissa's bed, not really expecting an answer. After all, she hadn't gotten one before.

"Nothing's wrong, Ari." She mumbled. Ari rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you don't tell us, Bella will eventually. She acts all smug, but you must have heard her and Lucius screaming at night. Too bad they leave just as it gets interesting… But anyway, Severus is all pissed off that you've been avoiding him. Wouldn't you rather tell us before Bellatrix does?" Narcissa shook her head, and Ari sighed. "Fine. Lucius wanted to talk to you; shall I tell him you're busy?" Without waiting for a response, she flounced off and down the stairs. Narcissa reached over and grabbed the diary on her bed side table, and began to write.

_February 21_

_Girls Dormitory_

_What Bellatrix said shouldn't have upset me so much. Everyone thinks Dromada's a whore, even though she's married now. It's just…there's this part of me that want's everything to be like it was before. There's a part of me that wishes none of this had ever happened. I wish Bella and Lucius weren't in this cult thing, I wish Bella had never killed Papa, I and hope that Lucius won't do anything stupid or horrible. Either way, I think someone's going to end up dead. Wouldn't it be nicer if I had just been sorted into Ravenclaw? Then Lucius would have ignored me, and I wouldn't be in this mess. The truth is, I don't like the idea of killing muggles for the fun of it. Or muggle-borns, for that matter. I suppose I really ought to go out there and act like nothing's happened, but Severus would see through that right away, wouldn't he? And then he'd go and tell Lucius, Lucius would get mad at Bellatrix… Is it wrong for me to worry that they might kill each other one of these days? Ari's right, they have been yelling a lot. But there are a lot of reasons, too. There's something they aren't telling me, something that I should know…_

Narcissa closed the book and lay back down. After a moment, though, she jolted back up. She knew what she had to do. Narcissa scurried down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, and through the common room. She ignored Lucius, Severus, Bella, and Ari, and ran out into the hallway. She rushed up to the Great Hall, and then paused. Where to start? Narcissa hesitantly climbed up to the next floor, suddenly doubtful of her bright idea. What if Andromada didn't want to talk to her? And Lucius would be so mad… Narcissa quickly shook off her doubt, and started climbing again. So what if Lucius would be mad? He didn't own her. He couldn't tell her what to do. The library, she decided. She would start looking in the library. Narcissa marched on with conviction. When she reached the library though, she faltered. Maybe she shouldn't… Narcissa poked her head in hesitantly, but her oldest sister was nowhere to be seen. But she did recognize the fifth year prefect who was bent over a thick book, writing furiously. Slowly, shyly, she approached her sister's boyfriend. No, she corrected herself, not her boyfriend, her husband.

"Excuse me," She said softly, tapping his shoulder gently. She felt slightly bad interrupting him, but he looked up kindly.

"How can I help…?" His voice trailed off as he recognized the girl standing by him. "Narcissa, right?" His voice had lost it's friendly tone, and he no longer smiled.

"Er… Do you know where Andromada is?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, and Narcissa could tell he didn't trust her.

"Why do you want to know?" Narcissa opened her eyes wider, and adopted a look of absolute innocence.

"I need to talk to her about something important. Very important." She stared at him beseechingly before she continued. "But if you don't to help me, I understand…" Narcissa began to turn away.

"Wait! No, it's not like that I- She up in the Owlery." He said hastily, with a note of guilt in his voice, Narcissa shot him a wide, fake grin, before shooting off towards the Owlery. How could Andromada have married someone so gullible? she wondered. By the time Narcissa reached the winding staircase to the Owlery, Andromada was already on the way down.

"Cissy! What are you-" She stopped mid-sentence, and continued to keep walking, ignoring Narcissa as she had her since the start of school.

"Dromada, wait." Andromada froze, and turned slowly around. "I need to talk to you." Narcissa stated hesitantly. A large grin spread over Andromada's face, and she wordlessly enveloped her youngest sister in a hug.

"Cissy-baby, I've missed you." She whispered, using the pet name that she had when Narcissa was little. Andromada sat on the steps, her arm still around her sister. "So what's wrong, baby?" Narcissa bit her lip, suddenly unsure of how to tell Andromada what she wanted to, or even exactly what _was_ wrong. She decided to start with Bellatrix.

"Well, you see, after the Quidditch game last week, I… Er… Bellatrix… Well, I was… Actually, maybe I shouldn't…" Narcissa began to get up, but Andromada gently pulled her back down.

"Please don't leave Cissy. I've waited so long to talk to you. What did Bella do?" Andromada's familiar, soothing voice had the same effect that it always had, and Narcissa sat back down.

"Well, she…" Narcissa took a deep breath. "She called you a… A whore." She whispered. Andromada seemed hurt, but not surprised.

"Doesn't everyone?" She asked quietly, a sad acceptance in her voice. "But I don't care any more. I'm happily married, I have a beautiful daughter, and I'm completely in love." Andromada stated with conviction. Then she looked back at Narcissa. "But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?" Narcissa shook her head slowly.

"No. It's not. But Dromada, what she said, I mean, Bella's always been horrible to me, so it shouldn't have upset me so much. Should it?" Andromada stroked Narcissa long blonde hair.

"What did she say, Cissy-baby?" She asked with everlasting patience.

"She said that if I kept it up, I would- and these are her words, not mine- 'end up a whore, like you." Narcissa chewed her lip and stared at her feet. Andromada was silent for a moment.

"Why? What were you doing?" As if she needed to ask. "Cissy, Bellatrix says a lot of things she doesn't mean, and I know she really does love you. But tell me, do your… Affections extend to anyone other than that young Mr. Malfoy?" Narcissa looked up in surprise.

"You know Lucius?" Andromada frowned slightly.

"Only by reputation, but I must say, I've seen you with him more than enough to know that there's something going on with you two. And I must admit, I'm worried." Narcissa's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"About what?" Andromada raised her eyebrows.

"Well darling, for one thing, he _is _a Malfoy, and while they might be held in high esteem for their wealth and bloodline, they aren't exactly famous for their generosity or kindness. I met Abraxas Malfoy once, and if Lucius is anything like his father, I have every right to worry." Narcissa shook her head.

"I wouldn't know, if he's like his father, but Lucius is so… It's hard to describe. He's not like anyone I've ever met." Andromada looked at her doubtfully.

"He's got quite a nasty reputation, to be perfectly honest. He's said to hate anyone who's not pureblood-" Narcissa interrupted.

"That's not true!" She cried indignantly. "Severus is his best friend, and he's a half-blood, and Lucius doesn't care."

"There's an exception to every rule, Cissy-baby. But tell me, what is he like?" Narcissa smiled.

"He's so amazing Andromada. He doesn't smile much, at least, not _really _smiling, but when he does, it's just amazing, it really is. But half the time, he's not smiling for the right reasons. Then it's not so brilliant." Narcissa added soberly. "It's impossible to win an argument against him. Not that we argue," She said quickly at Andromada's doubtful expression. "But Lucius and Bella don't get along so well, and you know how obstinate she is. He's so mature, and he always seems to know exactly what's going on. But also, nothing seems to upset him much, and whenever he is, it's only because something awful happened. He's just…" Narcissa sighed happily, but Andromada wasn't convinced.

"But does he treat you well, Cissy? You would never worry about him lying to you or hurting you?"

"No!" Narcissa cried quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Andromada examined her critically, and Narcissa avoided her direct glare.

"He would never lie to hurt me, Andromada. And he doesn't really _lie_, exactly; he just doesn't tell me things. He knows more than he lets on." She mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean Cissy? Is he involved with something that that could hurt you?" She asked softly. Narcissa marveled at how quickly her sister caught on.

"No. I mean yes. I mean- I really don't know." Andromada stood up, and Narcissa followed suit.

"Listen to me. You shouldn't be afraid of him, not ever, under any circumstance. Just remember, he may seem important to you, but if he won't let you do what you want, or be who you are, he's not really worth it. He doesn't have any control over you. You should be free to be your own person, Cissy, not who someone else want's you to be." She paused. "I've got to go Cissy, but I need you to promise me, that if Lucius Malfoy ever tries to hurt you in any way, you'll come and tell me. I'll always be here to protect you. I miss talking to you." Andromada bent and kissed the top of Narcissa's head gently. "Take care Cissy-baby." With that, she was gone.

Narcissa walked back to the common room, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She entered the room with a small smile on her lips. Ari was the first on to notice her, and she grinned as well.

"Hey Cissy! Better?" Narcissa nodded, but shot Bellatrix a cold glare before continuing.

"Much, actually. I'm sorry I over reacted." Severus stared at her for a moment, and she stared defiantly back. He broke slowly into a reluctant grin. Lucius though, didn't smile.

"Narcissa. Would you care to go for a walk?" His voice was serious, and Narcissa realized that he wasn't going to let her off as easily as the others had; not until he found out why she had been acting so strangely. She nodded amicably enough, but sighed inwardly. He could never make anything easy. After talking to Andromada (Which she didn't care if he found out about), Narcissa felt like she had been given a great gift, something that no one could take away. Andromada was right. Their father may have disowned his oldest daughter, but that couldn't keep her from being Narcissa's oldest sister, the sister who Narcissa would go to in times of trouble. Nobody- especially not Lucius- could stop that. Narcissa walked with Lucius the long walk up to the tower they both thought of as their's. When they arrived, Narcissa settled herself comfortably on the ground. _Maybe we should bring chairs or something… _She thought as she absent-mindedly crumbled a small piece of dirt between her fingers. Lucius, however, did not join her. He paced back and forth in and agitated manner, while Narcissa sat and calmly observed his uneasy behavior. It was strange of him to be so upset; Narcissa was usually the uncomfortable one. Finally, his back towards her, he spoke.

"What did Bellatrix say to you Narcissa? And don't say 'nothing', because I know it wasn't." Narcissa nearly laughed out loud. It had taken him that long to say that?

"What Bella said isn't important anymore. Everyone else seemed to accept that. Why can't you?" This, however, wasn't the answer Lucius wanted.

"Funny Narcissa. Really funny." He snapped sarcastically. Narcissa shrugged lightly, refusing him an answer without a word. "I know it was about me. Bella can't keep it a secret forever, we both know that. I'll find out sooner or later." He was testing her. Narcissa scowled.

"Well then you can just wait. I'm not going to tell you, so you can just wait until Bellatrix feels like telling you. I'll just warn you though, it might take a while." Lucius spun around to face her.

"But not as long as you may think. Especially not with Severus around, if you catch my drift." Narcissa said nothing, but realized that Lucius must already know.

"It's not right that he does that. It's extremely-"

"Helpful." Lucius interrupted. Narcissa glared at him but said nothing. Lucius walked over to where she rested, and sat directly in front of her.

"But unfortunately for us, Bellatrix seems to have caught on to this little trick." Lucius paused. _Good for her, _Narcissa mentally congratulated her sister. But Lucius continued. "However, she hasn't quite mastered entirely blocking him out, so she uses the much less effective method of thinking of different matters when she suspects Severus is trying to see what she's thinking. It really doesn't help much, but it makes her thoughts a bit less accessible. Takes longer, but he has gotten enough from her to make me regret sending you over to her last week." He stopped again. Narcissa shifted away from him slightly.

"Lucius, what Bellatrix said… I over reacted, okay? You know I'm like that. And besides, Andromada said…" Narcissa stopped when she saw the way Lucius was staring at her. "What?"

"You were talking to- Narcissa!" He exploded, leaping up in frustration. "Narcissa, I don't care what Bellatrix said; you _can't be seen with Andromada_!" Narcissa stood as well, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"And I don't care what you think about my sister Lucius, but there's no way you can keep me from seeing her." She hissed. Lucius whirled around and glared at her.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you? Narcissa, we're not talking about some petty argument; every second you spend with her, you're putting you're_ life _in danger!" He was completely serious, but Narcissa was feeling defiant. She sat down and stared at him insolently before replying.

"So let me put my own life in danger! It's not like it concerns _you. You _shouldn't care. It's not like my life matters to you."She hissed. Lucius looked at her seriously for a moment, as if trying to read her facial expressions.

"Do you really believe that Narcissa? If you do, I'll leave now, and won't bother you any more." His voice was flat, and his face was emotionless. Narcissa stared at her hands which were folded in her lap. It wasn't true. They both knew that. Narcissa glanced at Lucius for a moment, and felt a twinge of regret.

"No Lucius." She whispered softly. "And I don't care what Bellatrix says either," She continued in a stronger voice. "And I'm sorry you don't approve of my eldest sister, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still important to me. But Lucius, nobody saw us, and I wasn't talking to her for long. I…" Narcissa paused, unsure of how to continue. "I can't promise that I'll never talk to her again, but… I'm willing to take the risk. I'm sorry Lucius." She wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing about, but she felt that it was needed. Lucius looked up at her and nodded, surprising Narcissa.

"I assumed that that might be the case. After all, I'm sure you'd want to tell her what Bellatrix said about, because other wise you'd feel guilty. Right?" Narcissa nodded without quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm…" Narcissa's head shot up. "How do you know what Bella said about Andromada?" Lucius smirked slightly, and Narcissa gaped at him. "So you knew_ everything? _This whole time, you knew?" His smirk widened, and Narcissa resisted the childish urge to slap him. "Lucius! What was the point of asking me if you knew? Why were you acting like you did know in the first place?"

"I wanted to see if you would trust me. Apparently you don't, but I wanted to tell you to stop taking Bella so seriously. Unless…" He stopped and began pacing. "Unless you really believed what she said was true. Did you?" Narcissa stood as well.

"Lucius…" She said softly, and walked over to where he was standing with his back towards her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and stepped around to face him. Tentatively, she placed her other hand on his opposite shoulder. Amazed at her own bravery, she pulled her self up on her tip-toes, and kissed Lucius lightly. She was as surprised as he was, but he bent slightly so that she could stand easily. In a moment he was kissing her back. His hands slid around her tiny waist, and he pulled her closer. Narcissa's eyes fluttered closed, and she smiled. Lucius noticed the slight shift of her lips, and found himself smiling as well. Narcissa leaned against him and wound her arms around his neck. Lucius lifted his head away slightly, but Narcissa tightened her hold, bringing his lips back to hers. He again lingered at her lips for moment or two, before his mouth slid slowly down to the side of Narcissa's neck. Narcissa gasped, and her eyes flew open.

"Lucius!" She hissed, pushing away from him, but his arms at her waist prevented her from moving too far. "Stop it!" He raised his eyes to her's and stared at her innocently.

"Stop what?" Narcissa frowned.

"Kiss me properly." Lucius smirked slightly.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way I kiss you…" He moved his lips towards her neck again, but Narcissa pushed him away. He arched one eyebrow. "Yes?" Narcissa tapped her own lips and stared at him expectantly. Lucius gave her a brief peck on the forehead. "Is that better?" Narcissa grinned, but shook her head. Lucius smiled as well, and took Narcissa's hand. "Well then, you'll just have to wait, because we should probably be going now. People may start to wonder."

They whispered as they walked back to the common room in much better sprits, the hushed voices occasionally punctuated by Narcissa's high pitched giggle. They were on the seventh floor when Lucius suddenly stopped outside a deserted classroom, jerking Narcissa's arm back so hard she cried out in pain.

"Lucius! What was that-?"

"Hush!" One of his hands rested on the inside of the doorframe, and his other covered Narcissa's mouth. "I think I heard- Shit!" A loud crack broke the silence as the door of the classroom slammed shut, seemingly on its own. This would have been bad enough, perhaps alerting a nearby teacher. It was made ten times worse by the sound of snapping bones. Lucius pulled his broken fingers away from the door, and stared at it in horror. "Peeves," No sooner had that word left his mouth when a horrid cackle filled the corridor.

"Naughty students out of bed…" The poltergeist swooped out of the room, swirling around Lucius and Narcissa's heads. "Looks like they're broken. Poor little boy won't be able to do his school work, and Peeves will be there to tell them exactly why his fingers are broken…" With that, a horrible smile stretched across his face. He bobbed over to Narcissa and grabbed a handful of her hair, giving it a sharp tug. An involuntary shriek escaped her lips, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Lucius pulled out his wand, but there was very little he could do to a ghost.

"C'mon Narcissa!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her away. He began sprinting down the hall, but realized after a few steps that there was no way that Narcissa would be able to keep up. Although very thin, she wasn't athletic at all, and couldn't stay in a broom, let alone run any races. His eyes darted around for an escape, and, not a second too soon, spotted an unfamiliar door and pushed Narcissa in and closely followed, locking the door behind him.

"Where are we Lucius?" Narcissa whispered. It was pitch black, and Lucius reached towards where the back wall should have been. Instead, his hand met empty space. Narcissa stepped farther in, and cried out in surprise as she stumbled down the first few steps of a hidden staircase. Lucius quickly caught her, and followed, albeit more gracefully.

"I wonder where these stairs lead…" Lucius walked down a couple more stairs, and seeing that they weren't going to end soon, helped Narcissa down. _We really could use a bit of light, _Lucius thought as they carefully descended the spiral staircase.

"Lumos." Bright light filled the tight area. Lucius held up his wand higher, but it was impossible to see where they headed. After nearly five minutes of silence, with the exception of Narcissa's footsteps, Narcissa spoke.

"Well, I suppose you're not looking forward to tomorrow?" Lucius didn't slow down, but he turned and stared at her strangely over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Jahzara?" She prompted. Lucius frowned in concentration

"Hmm…Jahzara… Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Because Jahzara is your _sister, _Lucius!" Lucius' slight frown became a dark scowl.

"Oh yeah." He turned away. "I feel bad for her," He said after a moment. "Maybe if she's lucky, my parents will be possessed by demons. Would make them a hell of a lot nicer." Narcissa nearly burst out in laughter at this ridiculous statement, before realizing that Lucius hadn't been joking.

"Oh Lucius, they can't be that bad, can they?" Lucius stopped and turned to face her so abruptly that Narcissa walked into him.

"Look." He held up his right hand, inches from her face. She stared at them blankly, before realizing that his fingers were no longer broken.

"Lucius!" She gasped. "How did you do that?" She touched his hand gently o be sure she wasn't imagining it, but he quickly pulled away.

"It was 'necessary'." He snapped bitterly. "My father broke my bones so often when I was younger that I had to learn how to heal then so I wouldn't end up crippled." Narcissa stared up at him in horror.

"Lucius, I had no idea-" She started, but he interrupted.

"And this," He pulled down his sleeve, showing a jagged scar running from his wrist to his elbow. "I got that when I was five as punishment for tripping over a house-elf that was carrying food during a dinner party." He pulled down his other sleeve and indicated to a scar that circled his wrist. "Mahalia did this when I was six. She locked me in my room and hung me by my wrist from the ceiling for 'embarrassing her in front of her friends.' The only reason she let me down was because I was bleeding all over the place and if my parents found the blood, they would punish her. Truthfully, they would probably punish _me _for bleeding on the floor, but at least I can be thankful I still have my hand. Of course, my parents would never believe that their 'golden child' would ever lay a finger on me, which was probably why they didn't believe she tried to drown me either." His eyes burned with old hate and rage, and Narcissa shrunk back from his glare. "Never tell me my parents 'can't be that bad.'" Narcissa nodded, a fearful look in her eyes, and they continued on in silence. Finally Narcissa spoke again.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I didn't know that… I'm sorry." She repeated. Lucius sighed.

"It's not your fault Narcissa. I just hate the fact that they adopted a baby to torture. Of course, they'll to tell you it was so they could raise her 'properly', but I worry what might happen. The only reason they didn't end up killing me was because my father needed and heir. I suppose now that Li's married and has a son, I don't have that same protection now. But this baby… Honestly Narcissa, if she's not dead by the time she's ten, I will be _extremely _surprised. The older my father gets, the worse he is. He and my mother got married when they were seventeen, had Mahalia when they were eighteen, and had me eight years later. Something happened between then, some how Li had gotten a wonderful, perfect childhood, and I ended up with an abusive father and sister, plus a mother who was too scared for herself to do anything about it. Look, we're here." Lucius stopped outside an ancient wooden door, which swung open easily when pushed. They found themselves standing in front of the Slytherin house entrance. Narcissa eyed it uneasily.

"I've never seen that door before down here." She glanced over her shoulder. "Lucius! It's gone!" Sure enough, the door through which they had just passed was gone. Lucius shrugged.

"Strange. Morte Puro." The hidden door opened, and Lucius entered without a backward glance. Narcissa followed. Lucius went strait up to his dormitory, and Narcissa to her own. The rest of the first year girls were already here, but only Katoka and Abella Lilith slept.

"So Cissy," Narcissa was assaulted as soon as she stepped though the door. "What happened with Bellatrix? Where were you and Lucius? Why do you look so flushed? Have you two been-"

"Ari!" Narcissa interrupted harshly. "That's enough! I think you forget sometimes that Lucius and I are thirteen and twelve, the way you assume such… _disgusting _stuff about what we do when you aren't watching. Not that we do anything," She finished, a moment too late.

"Ooh Cissy! You naughty, naughty girl! Sneaking around the castle at night for secret snogging sessions, are you? Tsk tsk." She scolded with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So tell us Cissy-"

"No! That's enough! I'm going to bed." Narcissa climbed into her bed, still fully dressed, and pulled the blankets over her head. After a while, the lights went out, as the other girls settled into a deep slumber. But Narcissa wasn't tired. Lucius words from earlier kept spinning around in her head. '_If she's not dead by the time she's ten, I'll be extremely surprised… An abusive father and a mother too scared for herself to do anything about it… Bleeding all over the place… Didn't kill me because my father needed an heir… Don't have the same protection now… _Narcissa sat up and climbed silently out of her bed. After a moment of indecision, she crept down to the common room, expecting to find it deserted. Even so, she only a little surprised to see Severus sitting in his usual chair by the fire, writing in the fifth year potions book that Narcissa had never been allowed to read.

"What are you doing up?" He hadn't acknowledged her presence, and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I couldn't sleep." This was true. But she didn't need to tell him why. "How about you?"

"Because you often 'can't sleep' after you talk to Lucius. What's he done this time?" Narcissa stared at him in shock for a long moment, realizing too late that he had asked a question.

"Nothing! He hasn't done anything. It was me." Narcissa went and sat down across from Severus, whose eyes hadn't moved from the page, and his quill still scratched across the paper.

"Oh really? And what have you done so terribly wrong to keep yourself up this late?" Narcissa stared at her hands.

"I asked him said I shouldn't have." She said quietly. Finally, Severus looked up at her.

"But that's not what's bothering you. Lucius response to what you said is what's upsetting you. Narcissa, you need to stop blaming yourself when Lucius acts strangely or does something odd. He just reacts differently than other people do. If he's angry, he won't be for long. So what did you say?" Narcissa was embarrassed to tell him. Severus would understand why Lucius been upset, though Narcissa hadn't.

"Well, we were talking about how his parents were adopting the new baby, and he said that he felt bad for her, and I said that his parents couldn't possibly be that bad, and he…" Narcissa trailed off into a guilty silence. For a while, Severus didn't speak. Then he said,

"There was no way you could have known Narcissa, and I'm sure he's not mad at you. But yeah, his parents _are _that bad. I suppose he told you that? In not the kindest of ways? But I wouldn't blame yourself for his reaction, it wasn't your fault." Narcissa nodded, still not any more reassured than she had been.

"So it's true? His sister really tried to kill him?" Severus nodded curtly.

"More than once."

"Did his father really-" Severus interrupted.

"Narcissa, you really don't want to hear anymore about his father than what I'm sure he's told you. Now try to forget whatever he's said and get some sleep." Narcissa decided to follow his advice, but as she lay in her bed an hour later, she found it to be no use. Narcissa lay awake all night staring at the stone ceiling, and by the time she got up the next morning, Lucius was gone.

Three days later, though, Narcissa finally found something else that caught her attention. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, and the morning post arrived as usual. Lucius, who was going to be absent for another four days, had written the previous day to Narcissa and, surprisingly, Bellatrix. Narcissa's letter had been the basic note, telling about the baby and such. But Bella's had been a scrap of paper, and that bit of parchment had been kept away from Narcissa and Ari, but shown around the majority of the remaining Slytherins. There had been a great scramble for copies of the Daily Prophet, and after a moment, everyone put them away with a bit of disappointment. The next morning however, had been total chaos. The front page headline of the newspaper read 'Fourteen Muggles Found Dead, Wizard Responsible.' Even more chilling than the words though, had been the picture beneath. It was black and white photograph of a large outline of a skull, obviously magically conjured. A large serpent protruded from its mouth, and threatening letters underneath read 'We'll be back.' Narcissa felt a chill shoot down her spine. Apparently, Lucius and Bella hadn't joined the only muggle killing cult. Exited whispers from the Slytherins were unheard over the wails of the Hufflepuffs, some of which had lost family members. The article continue to explain how at three A.M that morning, a magic induced explosion had killed six men, three women, and five children, ten or under, two of which had been supposed to attend Hogwarts the following year. The Ministry of Magic still had no leads on whom the murderer may have been, but the minister assured the press that as soon as he/she was found, they would be sent to Azkaban immediately, and possibly receive the Dementor's Kiss. Narcissa quickly left the table. After wandering the hall aimlessly for a few minutes, Narcissa heard footsteps behind her. She turned so quickly, she almost crashed into Evan Rosier.

"Oh! Hello, Evan. I didn't expect to see you here." Evan fell into stride beside her, but didn't respond. Evan was tall, about the same height as Lucius, though a year older. That was where the similarities ended. Evan had messy black hair and large brown eyes that always seemed to shine with some hidden meaning, as they were now.

"So Narcissa, what do you think of all this?" He asked casually, as if he always escorted her around the school in Lucius' absence.

"About what?" Evan rolled his eyes, as if she was being deliberately obtuse.

"About the 'cult', as I've heard you call it, that Lucius and your sister are in?" Narcissa stumbled slightly in surprise.

"Wha- Why?" She spluttered. Was this some sort of test? She was fairly certain that Evan was in on the whole thing as well. Was he trying to figure out- Yes! That must be it. He wanted know exactly how much she had been told. She'd heard him and Lucius argue before, but that wasn't saying much, since Lucius seemed to argue with everyone.

"I can't say. I don't know enough to sound anything more than ignorant." She said coolly. Evan raised his eyebrows.

"Really? So Lucius hasn't told you anything? That wasn't right of him. You have as much a right to know as anyone." Narcissa tried to ignore him. "Besides, it's not right for him to let you blindly believe that those that you trust can do no wrong-" Narcissa cut him off.

"I appreciate your assistance Mr. Rosier, but Lucius has told me as much as I need to know." She heard a low laugh beside her.

"Then of course, Lucius _must _have told you he was the one who killed all those muggles?"

(A/N: Heh, I couldn't resist something with Peeves… Anywho, thanks to my reviewers:

Issy & Gia: Gracias:)) Any way, I'm glad you thought it was one of the better chapters, and I also like to believe that Lucius could do anything sweet… So again, thank you!

x0x Stephanie x0x: Yeah, Lucius is great at giving "Lessons", huh? Any way, I'm glad you like Ari, she sort of like one of my best friends (Yes Skye, that _does _mean you), but was really based off of my sister's friend. Believe it or not, I really _do _know people who act like her.

Dark Mermaid: I'm glad the chapter was at a good time… And I'd say you could keep Lucius, but I think he's copyrighted… (Looks at 'copyright' symbol on Lucius's forehead) Yep, he's copyrighted. As for the whole karma thing with Bellatrix, there are some people who live they're lives out and don't get punished (While they're alive…) But I will say (Spoiler to what happens later on) that Bellatrix is a bit of a hypocrite calling her sisters sluts…

Thiriel Malfoy:) I'm glad you love the story, and Lucius, and Narcissa… Yeah, I sometimes hate Bella too. Is that allowed if I'm the one writing the story? But anyway, Lucius is always riding something, so that alone might hurt her, but you'll just have to wait and see… (Grins guiltily). So thanks for the review, _and _the brownie. Yum!

Gia: (Typing as quickly as possible) See? I try to write fast… (Deletes all of the typos from typing to fast) LOL, No, no one who reviews could _ever _annoy me. So just for you, I'll type the next one as soon as my tired little fingers will let me…

Tammie: I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now! So, my dear loyal readers and fans (I have fans? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!) Ahem. I will update as often as I can (which depends on how often my mother lets me on the computer), and I will write on, and I will… um… End world hunger? Actually, I think I'll just stick with the story for now. But just so you know, I have waaay too many plans trapped in my head to end it before finishing!

Narcissa Crazy: Wow, I take it you're a Narcissa fan? I usually get Lucius adorers… which makes you special! So thanx a bunch for your review, and I hope this addiction is a healthy one! ;))

Ellie: Again, warm&fuzzy warm&fuzzy! Word of mouth advertising, I hear? THANK YOU ISABEL! (Sends Isabel cyber hug) I tried so hard to make the characters seem right, and since you say they do, I feel inspired to write more! YAY!

Issy: I know, I know it took along time. I was grounded. Xp

Carmelita: Thank you so much! I'm picky too...a perfectionist actually! LOL)


	20. Real life

**Chapter Twenty**

"Honestly Lucius, you haven't said a thing all night. Are you well child?" Lucius looked up at his mother with mild disintrest. The four Malfoys sat at the large dining room table, eating supper. The youngest and newest member was asleep upstairs. Lucius set his fork down and opened his mouth to reply, but Mahalia was faster.

"He's fine Mum. You really do worry too much. And did you read the post this morning? About those Muggles being killed? Rather intriguing, if you ask me." Lucius smirked slightly. Finally, one of his actions, not Mahalia's, were the topic of conversation at a mealtime.

"Very interesting indeed. I wonder though, what possessed them commit the act in such a popular Muggle tourist area. Could cause issues amongst the ministry." Lucius's smirk widened.

"Maybe that was their intention. Perhaps-"

"That's enough Lucius! Nobody asked you." Mahalia snapped, her grey eyes flashing. Then she turned back to their father, and continued sweetly. Too sweetly. "I'm certain we could never be sure. But since Lucius seems so eager to speak," She paused and shot a meaningful glare at her brother, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I believe that we should discuss something I've been a bit worried about lately. Lucius, how is the Black girl?" Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Fine, as far as I know." The answer did not satisfy Mahalia.

"As far as you know? Why wouldn't you know perfectly well?" Before Lucius could reply, his father spoke.

"It would be wise to befriend her Lucius," He said slowly, as if speaking to an incredibly dense toddler. "If you begin a compatible relationship early in life, marriage will be a compatible arrangement, without too many arguments or disagreements. You must teach the girl to respect you, even now, _especially _now, while she is still impressionable and young." Abraxas Malfoy nodded knowledgeably, before he resumed eating. Lucius nodded curtly, and slid his chair back.

"Of course." He stood to leave, but Mahalia wasn't finished ridiculing him.

"Sit back down Lucius." He did so, though made it quite clear he was unwilling. Mahalia turned to their father. "Papa, you really shouldn't let this insolence go unpunished. He's such a willful child, it could cause difficulties. I worry what he does in school when none of us are there to keep an eye on him. For all we know, he could be sneaking around the castle at night." Caliva got a fearful look in her eyes.

"I'm sure Lucius would never do such a thing-" Her husband lifted a hand and she fell silent.

"You may be, but I am not. Lucius, is what your sister says true?" Lucius didn't answer for a moment, until he was sure he could speak without yelling.

"Just because Mahalia suggests it, does that make it true?" He asked in voice of deathly calm. No one spoke. "No, it's not true. I do not behave like some uncultured muggle when I am away, and I would like to believe that you would trust that. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have other business to attend to." He stood and left without waiting for a response. He didn't expect one. From the 'informal' dining room he had just exited, which in reality was much larger than most family's- even pureblooded ones- largest guest dining rooms, Lucius entered the entry hall of the Malfoy Manor. It was the second largest room in the entire manor, and nearly six times the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall. The cathedral ceilings arched up into perpetual darkness, a darkness that even the gargantuan chandelier could not even begin to enlighten. The Malfoy Manor had four wings: north, south, east and west. The entry hall was in the south wing, as were the majority of the guest bedrooms. Each wing had nine floors, and in the center of them was the Grand Ballroom. The master bedroom was the main attraction of the north, or master wing of the house. Each Malfoy child had their own wing as well, Lucius the east and, originally, Mahalia had the west. Now the west wing was baby Jahzara's. The manor itself was a survival course for young children, and countless toddlers had tumbled to their deaths off of balconies and down stairs over the years. Lucius quickly and silently headed to his own room, his thoughts dark and unforgiving.

_Looks like they didn't put enough Veritaserum in my water tonight._ He knew they did it often. He was beginning to develop somewhat of an immunity._ I may bloody well kill Mahalia one of these days. If she doesn't stop- _A piercing wail filled the air. Lucius paused for only a moment. _If this bloody baby keeps up with the bloody screaming… _Lucius veered off his normal course and headed towards the west wing without quite knowing why. He followed the sound of the crying until he came upon a door that was standing ajar. Cautiously, Lucius poked his head in, before sliding in the rest of the way and closing the door behind him. A crib stood at the far side of the room, and the cries grew louder with every step. He wondered how angry his mother would be if he put a silencing charm on the infant.

"Alright kid, I think-" He stopped in mid-sentence, and stared in bewilderment at the small child. The moment she had seen him, her relentless wails had abruptly ceased, and she now stared at him with large, wet eyes. She stared at him intently, and opened and closed her tiny mouth a few times. She seemed as if she was trying to tell him something, but had no way of communicating. Her large, soft eyes filled with tears again, but now they poured down her round cheeks in a most pathetic way, as she lay silently staring up at him. Lucius, quite unaware of what he was doing, awkwardly picked up the infant, cradling her uncomfortably. The tears immediately stopped, and she closed her eyes contentedly. After a moment, she was soundly asleep. With as little jostling as possible, he set Jahzara back down in the crib, and shook his head sadly. _Poor thing. _He thought as walked away. He hadn't lied to Narcissa. With his father's frequent outrages becoming more and more violent over the years, Lucius doubted that the baby would ever live to see Hogwarts. Closing the door behind him, Lucius hurried back in the direction he had come. He was much more worried about being caught wandering the Manor at night than being caught wandering Hogwarts. As he turned the corner, he nearly collided with Mahalia.

"What are you doing here Lucius? It's eleven o'clock, far past the time when you should be retired for the night." Lucius made to push pass her, but she held out and arm to stop him. "I asked you a question Lucius. Answer me." Lucius spun around to face her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I could ask you the same thing _Mahalia_." He said her name as if it were a particularly foul curse. The tone did not go unnoticed.

"Do not speak to me in such a disrespectful way!" She slapped his cheek in reprimand, but he remained impassive. She raised her hand to strike him again, but this time he caught her wrist mid-swing.

"Do not touch me." He replied coldly. Mahalia wrenched her arm from his grasp, but realized that he had released her on his own. She tried to ignore how old her brother was becoming, but knew that she would one day have to face the fact that he was no longer the little boy she had pushed around when they were children. She had known that there may be consequences, but hadn't realized the true intensity of Lucius' hatred towards her. She stepped back, and drew her wand. No matter how physically strong Lucius would ever become, she was confident that she would always have the upper hand when it came to magic.

"Lucius, you're impertinence mustn't go unchecked any longer. I doubt if-" She paused as Lucius drew his own wand. "Put that away this instance Lucius Duane Malfoy." Lucius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why? You're not scared, are you Li?" His voice was light, but an undercurrent that ran deep suggested something more. Mahalia's eyes narrowed.

"You foolish boy. You couldn't harm me if you tried." Was he imagining things, or did she sound unsure? His arm was out stretched, wand pointed at her throat. But there was something else. Something he should remember… _Of course! _He lowered his arm slowly, and a smug grin appeared on Mahalia's face. She thought he was backing down. She didn't realize that his wand was carefully pointed at her abdomen. "You're too young to understand Lucius-"

"Sectumsempra!" Before she knew what had happened, a large gash appeared across her stomach, and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She tried to scream, but could make no sound. She lay in agony, searching her mind for a way to make it end. _Sectumsempra. _Mahalia had never heard of such a spell. Had her brother really done this? He'd never shown resistance to her torment in the past… She was sure it was just his temper. A spur of the moment rage. But that didn't end the pain…

Mahalia was wrong. Her 'ignorant little brother' had seen the complications before even she. The blow was not fatal to her, but due to precise aim, it was cataclysmic to life growing within her. Lucius remembered her mentioning her early pregnancy before Christmas holidays, a comment that proved fateful. Mahalia wasn't sure exactly how deep the cut ran, but it was deep enough. Lucius approached, a smug, sardonic sneer on his face.

"Well Li, who's foolish now? You underestimated me. And I expected better from you." He turned to leave.

"You…Wretched…Boy!" She gasped, reaching across the floor for her own wand. Lucius didn't hear what she said, but suddenly felt a searing stinging above his eyebrow. He ignored it, but soon felt something warm and sticky drip into his eye. Blood. It took three more stinging cuts for Lucius to realize exactly what the spell was that she had used.

"Oh _shit!_" Lucius began sprinting towards his room, and the sensation of being cut with razor sharp knives continued. Lucius reached up to wipe the blood out of his eyes, but by now, his hands were so badly cut that all he succeeded in doing with smearing it across his face. He had considerably difficulty opening his bedroom door, but one he finally managed to get it open, he quickly entered and locked to door behind him. "Agora-batente!" The counter-curse stopped any more cuts from forming, but didn't stop the bleeding. Lucius quickly opened his potions cabinet, and found a healing salve. After applying it everywhere except his right forearm, he stood back up. It was Dark Magic, the curse she had used, one that would eventually have used tiny nicks to hack the flesh from his bones. But it could take days, and was a highly unpleasant way to go.

He surveyed the trail of blood through his room, wondering vaguely how far through the house it tracked. No matter. "Bediende!" He called sharply. Instantly, his house elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Clean up this mess." Lucius commanded. The house elf bobbed its head, and quickly began working. Bediende had been working for the Malfoys long enough to know not to be surprised when asked to clean up blood. Still, the wizened old house elf never lost his uneasiness around the youngest Malfoy boy. Lucius meanwhile, took no notice of the elf's doings. He was examining the cut on his forearm intently. Slowly, Lucius drew his fore finger across one of the cuts. He frowned and shook his head. The cut had faded slightly, but was still clearly visible. He tried again, and this time was successful. The cut vanished completely under his finger. _Yes! _He practiced using the other small slivers one his arm, his grin growing with each cut that disappeared. As the last mark vanished, a loud crash from out side his bedroom made him look up. Angry shouting issued from the other side, and Lucius moved quickly add a magical barrier, since the lock, when under enough pressure, would- Too late. Splinters flew in every direction as his door crashed down.

"Lucius!" His father's face was a dark shade of red, his eyes bulging. "What have you done?" He roared. Lucius felt his own temper rising at the injustice, but wouldn't let it get the better of him.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied coolly. Abraxas narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you ask your sister, you idiot boy…" His father reached for him, but Lucius easily evaded his grasp.

"Really? And did she tell you what she did to me?" Lucius hissed, as he dodged another blow.

"You? _You! You _look perfectly fine to me, though you won't when I'm through with you." Lucius knew it would be suicide to draw his wand against his father, even in self defense, so was forced to continue avoiding alternating spells and blows. "You insolent bastard! You're lucky I don't kill you." After nearly a half hour of his father's maniacal screaming, Lucius finally made a mistake. He turned his back to the door.

"Stupefy!" Lucius instantly collapsed, and Mahalia stood smugly behind him. "He's all yours Papa." Without another word, she returned to her own room.

Lucius opened his eyes and groaned. His whole body ached, and his head throbbed. "Bediende." He called hoarsely, for even speaking was difficult. After a moment, the house elf appeared at his bedside, looking terrified. "Water," Lucius managed to croak. But the elf didn't move.

"Master Malfoy has commanded Bediende not to listen to the commands of Young Master Malfoy. He has commanded all the house elves, sir." Bediende squeaked nervously. Lucius didn't respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and willed the pain in his head to cease. It didn't.

"Bediende, what time is it?" The house elf paused, trying to decide whether it was a command or not. Deciding it wasn't, he promptly replied:

"Six A.M sir." Lucius nodded. Then another thought hit him.

"What _day _is it?"

"Monday, sir." Lucius's eyes flew open. Monday? He's been unconscious for days, not hours! He attempted to get up, but collapsed a moment later. He only had a few more hours to get to back to Hogwarts.

One of those few hours was spent struggling to get up. Another half hour was the very slow search for his wand. After that, he managed to drag himself into the bathroom to assess the damage. A large, ugly bruise that started on his forehead and ended over his right temple explained the head ache, coupled with the swollen eye. Lucius carefully tapped his wand on the bruise, wincing slightly. Soon the skin returned to normal, and he repeated the same procedure with his eye, and the other various bruises and cuts on his body. The spell could mask them, but it did little for the pain. His father made it a habit to use spells that couldn't be healed by magic, so Lucius could hide them and pretend that every thing was fine.

It was nine o'clock by the time Lucius managed to get down to the dining room, limping, but completely silent. His mother saw him and smiled in relief, but his father didn't acknowledge his presence. Mahalia was gone. Lucius sat in his usual chair, and mechanically began eating the food in front of him. He was surprisingly not hungry, but quickly drained his glass of water, and as soon as a house elf refilled his cup, he drank that as well. Lucius reached for the coffee pot that sat steaming on the table, put his mother gently touched his wrist.

"Lucius, don't." She admonished gently. "Don't you think you're a bit young to be drinking coffee dear? Why don't you have some nice hot cocoa instead?" Lucius shook his head, but dropped his arm to his side. He wouldn't openly defy his mother, but just because he knew that his father would punish him severely if he did. It wasn't because he saw it as a sign of disrespect, though it was, it was because he looked for excuse to beat his son. Lucius saw his father as a tyrant and his mother as weak, and felt not attachment or respect for either of them.

When breakfast was over, Lucius' father locked himself in his study, and his mother smiled kindly. "Come along dear, we can apparate to Hogsmeade whenever you're ready." Lucius pushed back his chair abruptly.

"Good. I'm ready."

Thirty minutes later, Lucius stood on the steps of Hogwarts. He turned impatiently to the attending house elf. "Take the owl up to the Owlery and my trunk to the dormitory." He glanced at his watch. Ten o'clock. Classes had already begun. He pushed open the large doors to the castle, trying to hide his limp as much as possible. He had barley set foot over the thresh hold when a large group of first year Hufflepuffs crashed into him, one of which accidentally stepped on his afflicted foot. "Shit!" He jumped back quickly. "Would you watch where you're bloody going?" They regarded him with looks of pure terror, and quickly scampered away. One of them was even crying. Lucius rolled his eyes and headed to the Slytherin common room. Upon arriving at the entrance, he discovered that the password had been changed in his absence. He swore loudly and kicked the stone wall in frustration. Unfortunately, professor McGonagall happened to be passing by at the time and heard him swearing. She gave him a lecture on school decorum, as well as a detention that night, but refused to tell him the password. He had no choice except to wait for another Slytherin to pass by and help him, which one wasn't likely to do until lunch at noon. Lucius seriously considered blasting the wall apart to get through, but figured that there would be some charm preventing such easy access. Around eleven, an unlucky Gryffindor first year was unfortunate enough to wander by as Lucius was practicing tripping charms- more specifically, _explosive _tripping charms. Lucius easily could have prevented the poor girl's perilous fall, but was feeling too resentful at the moment. She ran away with a broken nose and bloody elbows. The next unfortunate victim was a third year Ravenclaw who was foolish enough to laugh when he saw Lucius' situation. Lucius never actually saw that kid again in all his years at Hogwarts. So, obviously, by the time noon finally rolled around, Lucius was in a rather foul mood. Unfortunately, the first Slytherins to come by were Evan Rosier and Bellatrix.

"Well, looks whose finally decided to show up," Bellatrix sneered slightly. "Can't get in?" Lucius glowered.

"Just tell me the bloody password." He growled. Bellatrix laughed.

"And if I don't?" She teased.

"Then I will use the Cruciatus curse on you until your eyes roll up into your head and you bite your tongue off." He snarled. However, Bellatrix seemed unimpressed.

"Really? And what if I told you that you can't use dark magic in this school?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Then I'd tear you're throat out with my bare hands." By now a group of spectators had gathered to watch. Still, Bellatrix was unperturbed.

"I'm sure you would." She replied sarcastically.

"Don't test me Bella," He drew his wand, and Bellatrix pulled out her own. Before anyone was quite sure what had happened, there was a cry of pain, and Bellatrix's face was pressed against the stone wall, her arms twisted behind her back, and Lucius held both her wrists in one hand. His other held his wand jammed against her throat. Lucius's mouth was barely inches from her ear. "Alright Bella," He breathed quietly. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Which would you prefer?" His voice was deathly calm. Bellatrix struggled against him, but he held her immobile with her own body, pressing her more painfully against the wall, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Let go of me Malfoy!" She hissed. Lucius smirked as he traced patterns on her neck with his wand.

"Why? It would be so easy to kill you…" For the first time, Bellatrix got a slightly apprehensive look in her eyes.

"Lucius, what is _wrong _with you?" Lucius returned his wand to his pocket and pushed her none too gently back to Evan.

"She's all yours Rosier." Lucius turned on his heel and stalked off, so help any poor slob who got in his way. He wandered for a while before heading up to the Owlery. It was usually quite up there. He entered and whistled for his own owl. He absently fed him a piece of chocolate from Honeydukes that he knew the bird liked. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and turned in irritation to see who it was. As the footsteps grew louder, he opened his mouth to tell who ever it was to leave, but closed it when Narcissa appeared at the top of the stairs. She wasn't looking in his direction, and Lucius stepped back into the shadows to watch her. She tilted her face up and called softly for her owl Diaphanous. A snowy white owl flew down from the rafters and perched of her arm, nipping her fingers affectionately. Narcissa smiled and stoked the owl, whispering to it quietly. Lucius leaned forward slightly to hear what she said, but was surprised to discover that she was speaking French, not English.

"Oh, tu es vraiment un adorable petite hibou, tu sais? Vraiment adorable!" She gently stroked the bird as she spoke.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Narcissa." He had startled her quite badly, and she cried out in surprise, upsetting her owl, which flew off unhappily.

"Lucius! You're back!" She smile and ran toward him, but stopped mid-step. Her smile vanished. "I-I have to go." She stammered quickly, and dashed back out of the Owlery. Lucius frowned slightly. _That was odd…_ Lucius shook off the odd feeling and followed after her.

"Narcissa!" He called. Narcissa froze at the bottom of the stairs, and turned around slowly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded strange. He approached her carefully, because he could tell by the way she was turned the she wanted to run away. Like he couldn't catch her. "Lucius, I need to, er… Get back to classes. So, I-I'm glad you're back, and I…" She paused and turned away from him as if to leave, but Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Narcissa, what is it?" She didn't turn around completely, but twisted her head just enough so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"What is what?" Lucius was silent. Narcissa's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Lucius, can you tell me the truth? Can you tell me they were lying?" Lucius grimaced slightly.

"No. Not at the same time, at least." Narcissa gave a curt nod, and tried again to move away, but Lucius's grip held fast.

"Lucius, I need to go." She insisted, with more urgency in her voice.

"No you don't. You just want to get away from me." Narcissa frowned.

"And if I do? Let go of me Lucius!" She jerked against him again, put he placed his other hand on her shoulder and spun her around. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes focused on the ground. "Let go of me." She repeated.

"What are you so afraid of Narcissa?" Lucius demanded. She looked up at him incredulously.

"Lucius, you _killed _them! You're a _murderer!" _Lucius rolled his eyes.

"They were going to die sooner or later, darling. One of these days you're just going to have to face the fact that the world isn't perfect!" He returned sarcastically.

"That doesn't change the fact that you _murdered _a bunch of children!" Narcissa shouted.

"They were mudbloods! The paper doesn't say it, but every last one of those 'innocent little children' were really disgusting little_ mudbloods!" _

"Oh really? And the adults muggles. Any particular reason for killing them? Or just some whim of yours? My world's not perfect Lucius, I know what it's like to lose a parent _and _a sister!"

"Well, it seems to me that you haven't really lost your sister, contrary to what you'd like others to believe, and about your parent… If someone killed _my _father, I'd be thanking them, not complaining about it." Narcissa opened her mouth to argue back, but closed it before she made a sound. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke, though her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Lucius, this is pointless. I don't understand…" Her voice trailed off, but when she spoke again, her voice was full of resolve. "I don't understand why you've done what you have, and I probably never will. Don't get me wrong, I don't sympathize with muggles in the least, but I think it would be easier if they could just live their lives, and we can live our own. Wouldn't it?" Lucius smiled slightly. _She's such a child_, he thought to himself.

"Does it matter? Come on my little pacifist, we need to get you to the 'class' you must be terribly late for by now." Narcissa gave a tiny smile, and walked beside him back down to the common room.

"Veritaserum." The door opened and they entered to a room empty except for the black-haired boy sitting in a large chair by the fire. "Hullo Severus!" Narcissa called cheerfully as she plopped down on a nearby couch.

"Hello Narcissa, hello Lucius. How's everything at home?" He asked, his lips switching slightly. "Alls good and jolly as usual, I assume?" Lucius rolled his eyes and flung himself onto a third seat.

"You have absolutely no idea. Oh, and I need to thank you Severus," He added as an afterthought. Severus watched his suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. So, have I missed anything important this week?" Severus closed the book that had been lying open on his lap.

"Well, they changed the password." Lucius propped himself on one elbow so he could see Severus and glare at him.

"I hope that was a coincidence, for your sake." He snapped bitterly.

"No, actually, it wasn't. _I _hope that little show you put on was an act, for _your _sake." Lucius collapsed back on the couch with a sigh.

"It was her own bloody fault. Next time I'll be sure there are no witnesses-"

"Lucius!" Severus interrupted sharply. "You _do _realize that death threats are ground for suspension for sure, and possible expulsion?" Lucius could practically hear Narcissa stiffen a meter away.

"Death threats? Lucius, I-"

"You have no reason to worry; I wasn't really going to kill Bellatrix." He assured her in bracing tones. Narcissa, however, didn't look so certain. "So Severus, were you planning to return to classes today?" It was 12:55, five minutes until classes resumed.

"Not really. I might go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's not 'till two." Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes as she went to retrieve her school books.

"D'you two _always _skive class?" She huffed in irritation.

"Yes." They replied in unison, as they continued with their own respective tasks: Severus to his reading, and Lucius to his… Well, Lucius wasn't actually doing much more than staring at the stone ceiling, but he had such an intense look of concentration that no one would dare disturb him. Narcissa rolled her eyes and left the two boys alone. The moment she was gone, Lucius turned over on to his stomach, his chin resting on his hands.

"I need to thank you for that handy little 'Sectumsempra' spell that you thought up. Really useful." Severus slammed his book closed and jumped up.

"Lucius!" He shouted angrily, "I told you not to try that! You swore that you wouldn't use it!" Lucius sneered.

"Oh, lighten up Severus. Mahalia figured out how to stop the bleeding herself, so it wasn't _that _bad." Severus sat back down, still watching Lucius suspiciously.

"So no one was killed?" Lucius hesitated.

"Well, not _exactly._"

"It's a yes or no question Lucius." Severus said through gritted teeth. Lucius shrugged.

"Li was pregnant. She's not any more. Simple as that." Severus looked undecided. He knew he should be angry at Lucius, but Mahalia, he finally decided, was an exception to the rules.

"Right. And you got out unscathed?" Lucius winced.

"Ouch. No. But watch this." Lucius sat up and pulled a knife out of his pocket. The blade was about two inches, and the handle was solid carved gold. Severus didn't ask where he had gotten it. He was much surprised however, when Lucius quickly drew the sharp edge against his own arm.

"Lucius! What the hell are you doing?" Lucius held up a finger to silence him.

"Watch." He repeated. He slowly ran his forefinger across the wound, and it vanished. Lucius held up his arm with a grin. "Pretty cool, huh?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"You have way too much free time Lucius. _Way _too much." Lucius smirked.

"I think you're jealous." Severus shook his head in mock sorrow.

"You poor deluded fool. I'm fine with healing potions, thank you very much. You can cut yourself if you want to, but I'm fine with injures inflicted from outside factors. Merlin knows I get enough of them." Lucius smirked slightly.

"Maybe you should stop picking fights Severus," He scolded mockingly. He knew perfectly well that Severus wasn't the one who started fights, but always seemed to get the worst end of it. Severus frowned slightly.

"So," He changed the subject. "Narcissa doesn't seem too upset. I mean, you couldn't really write to Bellatrix and expect it to say a secret." Lucius grimaced.

"Yeah, I know. But she's over it. Which is good, because she'd have to get over it sooner or later. And sooner is better than later, right?"

(A/N: Ack! So sorry that I took so long! I was grounded. XP)


	21. End of year one

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The remainder of Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts finished with much less drama than it had begun with, and before she knew it, it was June first, and the second semester was drawing to a close. And yet, as tumultuous as her time had been at the school, Narcissa knew that she would miss it terribly. Or rather, she would miss the people in it. She could barely stand the thought of a summer alone with Bellatrix, whom she had avoided for the past few months. Narcissa hadn't seen her mother since the Christmas holidays, because she and Bellatrix had received no direction on whether or not to return home for spring vacation. Upon arriving at the train station, no one had appeared to pick them up, and they'd been forced to return to Hogwarts and stay there. Narcissa's only comfort in that had been that Lucius had flat out refused to return home for the holidays, so at least Narcissa had company. Narcissa worried constantly, but Bellatrix, as usual, hadn't a care in the world. Narcissa decided, as she sorted dejectedly through her school books, that she'd prefer to just stay at Hogwarts year round.

"Cissy, have you seen my other earring?" Ari entered the dormitory, wearing one long, golden earring, and began searching for the other under her bed.

"It's on your table Ari." Narcissa replied. Ari quickly located it, then came and sat down by her friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Ari could detect Narcissa's moods almost as well as Severus, which was a bit unnerving, because as far as Narcissa knew, Ari had no special powers.

"I'm just not really looking forward to the summer." She admitted. Ari stared at her as if she'd sprouted another head.

"Why not?" Narcissa shrugged, and stood up.

"I don't know. I guess… It just won't be the same." Ari nodded sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. But it's only a couple of months. You'll be back soon enough."

"I suppose so. Are you doing anything this summer?" Ari nodded almost guiltily.

"I'm going abroad. You?" Narcissa sighed.

"Nothing that I know of." Ari patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Poor Cissy. Hey, I know what we can do!" Ari leapt up with a burst of inspiration. "We can get you and Lucius together over the summer! I'm sure he'll be able to cheer you up." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Narcissa hit her arm.

"Enough Ari!" She cried, but couldn't help but laugh at her friend's ridiculous antics. "Well, we probably ought to head down to breakfast; we've still got classes- for now." Ari agreed, and as they descended the spiral staircase to the common room, they soon heard shouts from below.

"It's not my bloody fault! You can't blame other people all the time for your inadequacies, Bellatrix!" Narcissa bit her lip and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had grown accustomed to Lucius and Bella's arguing, and the nearly constant state of it was beginning to wear on her nerves.

"'My inadequacies'? Lucius, you're deluded! If you can't see that it was your fault, than you're either blind or-" But Ari and Narcissa didn't get to hear what else he was, because as soon as they appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Severus coughed loudly and nodded in their direction. Bella paused, and Lucius gave her a look that clearly read 'We'll settle this later.' Bellatrix stormed out of the room, and Lucius sat back down on the nearby sofa.

"Good morning Narcissa," Narcissa marveled at how quickly he had gone form shouting to calmly speaking as if the whole scene had never occurred. Narcissa returned is greeting and sat next to him.

"Severus, did you finish the potions essay?" Severus glanced up.

"Yeah, but it's not due until Monday. You've got all weekend, don't worry." Narcissa grinned.

"Brilliant. I was afraid I'd missed the deadline." Severus rolled his eyes.

"You'd know if you actually started paying attention in class instead of daydreaming about-" He paused. "If you stopped daydreaming." He finished. Narcissa gave him a sharp look.

"Real funny, Severus." Severus's lips switched.

"I know. Hilarious, right?" Narcissa sighed.

"Whatever. You know, I sometimes wonder if-"

"_I _sometimes wonder if you lot would stop arguing so we can go get breakfast." Ari interrupted. "I'm starved. Let's go."

The day wore on, and Narcissa managed to keep her mind on task, just to prove Severus wrong. It irritated her that he could so easily see her most personal thoughts, though he didn't do it often. It was equally frustrating that he could always say whatever she needed to hear to cheer her up, but only because he knew she needed to hear it. Narcissa frowned as the professor droned on, and attempted to even take notes. A small, crumpled scrap of parchment landed in front of her, shattering her fragile concentration. She shot an irritable sidelong glance at Ari, but Ari didn't seem to have moved, and wasn't even looking in Narcissa's direction. _Odd, _Narcissa thought as her eyes darted around the room to see who had passed the note. With a strange feeling she would have recognized as a premonition had she any sense whatsoever, she slowly unfolded the mysterious message. It read:

**_Don't be afraid while you still have the chance. Escape now. It isn't too late. Yet. Find the one you fear but is always with you, for flee your demons before they kill you. Time is growing short- Run while you can. Hurry, he'll be back soon. Run. Flee. Hurry. Take your life and go- away, far away. When all else is lost, you will be free._**

Narcissa gasped and dropped the note. It vanished instantly. Was this some kind of sick joke? Kill her? Demons? Who would send her such a warning? More importantly, why?

"Ari?" Narcissa's voice quavered slightly. "Did you write that?" Narcissa knew the answer before the question even left her lips.

"Write what? Cissy, are you okay? You look kind of pale…" Narcissa took a breath to try to steady herself.

"I-I don't know. Professor," She raised her hand, but didn't wait to be acknowledged. "May I go get a drink?"

"Yes Miss Black. But don't dawdle." Narcissa stood and turned to exit, forcing herself not to sprint off. By the time she reached the door though, she knew something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pinch at the back of her neck, and every thing went dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I was there Lucius, she just fainted. No one could have possibly used a spell against her; everyone would have seen." Narcissa laid with her eyes closed in what she assumed must be the hospital wing. Lucius and Ari spoke in hushed whispers.

"I don't believe that. You said the last thing she did before she fainted was touch the back of her neck, right?" Lucius sounded angry, though Narcissa couldn't imagine why.

"Yeah, so?" Lucius made a sound of frustration.

"Well, look!" Narcissa felt Lucius gently turn her head so her face was pointed away from them. "Right there." Lucius touched the spot where Narcissa had felt as though she had been pinched right before she blacked out.

"I don't see any thing," Ari commented skeptically after a short pause.

"There! Are you bloody blind?" He snapped back. Ari huffed.

"What ever Lucius. Let's hypotheticalize here for a minute." Lucius snorted.

"'Hypotheticalize'? Ari, I don't think that's a word. I'm pretty sure it would be 'to think hypothetically for a minute', not hypotheticalize." Narcissa could practically Ari roll her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, let's 'think hypothetically for a minute'. Suppose she does have a mark on the back of her neck. So what? Maybe it's a mosquito bite or something." Now, Narcissa could almost hear Lucius rolling _his _eyes.

"Because, brilliant one," He replied sarcastically. "There's a spell I know-"

"And have undoubtedly used to torture countless muggles," Ari interrupted. There was a brief silence, in which she was sure Lucius and Ari were glaring at each other. When Lucius spoke again, his voice was so quiet, Narcissa had to strain to hear it.

"Britt never should have told you anything." His tone was soft yet full of malice, and Narcissa was glad he wasn't talking to her like that.

"He didn't. I just heard. But I really have no interest in joining at the moment. Narcissa might though." Lucius laughed bitterly.

"Funny. Really funny Ari."

"Well why not? Why don't you tell her, at least?" Lucius was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not getting dragged into this conversation _again. _Besides, Narcissa just twitched, which means she's awake. Hello Narcissa." Narcissa opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello Lucius. Hello Ari." Ari instantly slid off her chair and on to Narcissa's bed.

"Are you feeling better? We were all so worried..." Narcissa glanced out the window.

"I'm fine. But what time is it?" There was a guilty silence.

"Er… Late-ish. Maybe we should go." Ari stood up. "Lucius, if you stay much long, Madam Pomfrey is sure to come out." Lucius didn't even look up.

"I'll risk it. But by all means, please do leave." Ari rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Shut up Lucius," She mumbled tiredly. "'Night Cissy." Ari turned and left, leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone in the dark silence of the hospital wing.

"So…" Narcissa said awkwardly. "What did I miss?" Lucius smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Nothing. But I have a question. Before you fainted today, did you feel anything?" Narcissa blinked at him.

"Yeah. Just a little pinch though. I'm sure it was nothing." Lucius scowled.

"It _was_ something! But not as bad as I thought it might be." Lucius sat back and pushed his fingers through his hair. He seemed almost relieved.

"I don't know what you were worried about. It was probably just a mosquito bite, like Ari said." Lucius eyes narrowed and she realized a moment to late her slip of tongue. "I mean, that just sounds like something she would say-" She said quickly, but knew Lucius wasn't fooled.

"And exactly how long have you been awake?" Narcissa blushed.

"Er… Not long?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He grumbled sarcastically. Narcissa grinned sheepishly.

"But really Lucius, how could I break up that passionate grammatical argument?" Lucius stared at her for a minute, before his face broke into a grudging smile.

"Fair enough. But I don't suppose you-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" A shrill screech emitted from behind them. Lucius winced, and turned slowly around.

"Madam Pomfrey. I was just, er, leaving." Lucius stood and turned back to Narcissa. "So I'll just be seeing you tomorrow Narcissa." He turned to go, but Madam Pomfrey held out a hand to stop him.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why you are disturbing my patient at _one in the morning?" _Her voice rose with each word.

"We'll you see, I was just… I mean, because I'm sick." He placed a hand on his stomach for emphasis. "Very sick." Her look of anger turned to one of concern.

"Really? And what seems to be the problem?" Lucius was quiet for a moment.

"I…er…Vomited." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Then wait over there; I'll go get a potion to fix you right up." She left and Lucius shot Narcissa a smug grin.

"See you tomorrow." He left silently, and by the time Madam Pomfrey appeared again, he was long gone.

"Where did the Malfoy boy go?" She asked in confusion. Narcissa gave her most innocent look.

"The Malfoy boy? He wasn't here. Why?" The woman frowned.

"I could have sworn…" She left the room, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Narcissa yawned, and sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several floors below, Lucius was having less luck. _Somebody cursed her. _He was sure of it. The question was, who? The spell that had been used was one of varying degrees of severity, and who ever had performed the curse had used the least-harmful variation. But that was beside the point. Dark magic was dark magic, and the thought of someone using it on _his _Narcissa upset him a great deal. He rolled over, trying in vain to find a more comfortable position. The mattresses at Hogwarts were much too soft for his liking. But he didn't reach for his wand; a simple spell could have made the mattress much more bearable. He was too distracted. He flipped over onto his back again. It was useless. He was going to have to figure out which first-year student disliked Narcissa so much that they would use such a potentially dangerous curse on her. Immediately, several names came to mind. _Potter, Black, and their friends. _No, no they hated him, not Narcissa. It could have been an indirect method of trying to get to him, but Lucius pushed the idea out of his head. Gryffindors weren't smart enough to plan something like that. And besides, even if they were, to know- and use- any dark magic would have put them immediately in Slytherin, not the house of overconfident showoffs, known more commonly as Gryffindor. So it had to be a Slytherin. That didn't help much though, because it was never easy to tell how much a Slytherin knew about dark magic. Lucius knew that Severus would have known the spell, but he also knew that Severus never would have used it against Narcissa. Then there was that one second year who was in that class- what was his name? It didn't matter; If he was stupid enough to be held back a year, even if only re-taking that class, he wouldn't have known the spell. Ari was Narcissa's best friend, so it couldn't have been her. None of the other girls in Narcissa's year seemed capable of using said curse, so it must have been one of the boys. That left him with Rabastan Lestrange, Aldrich Nott, and Walden McNair. Neither of them seemed very likely. Not Rabastan, for sure. He'd be too worried about what Bella would do if she found out he'd hurt her sister. Not that Bella _would _care, Lucius reasoned, but Rabastan didn't know that. Better if it stayed that way. Aldrich wasn't the brightest kid, and was just beginning to learn the basics of dark arts; he probably wasn't capable. That left Walden McNair. The thought of him using a subtle, non-verbal spell was laughable. He was loud and rude, and if he made anyone faint, he'd want the world to know. So through process of elimination, he was left with… No one.

Narcissa was permitted to resume classes the next day, and the week ended without any further incident. But still, Narcissa couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. And there was, of course, the note. She hadn't told anyone one about it, and Severus had yet to pry into her privacy and figure it out. Lucius had been acting very odd, and Narcissa couldn't reason as to why. She didn't have much time to try though, because before she knew it, she was sitting on the Hogwarts express, on her way back home. Lucius sat next to her. Ari and Severus sat on the opposite seat. Ari was chattering away, though no one was really listening. Severus was engrossed with some novel across the compartment, and Lucius made it clear that he wasn't paying attention by his random statements (I wonder how much longer we have.) that he couldn't have cared less. Narcissa smiled and nodded, but after and hour, gave up pretending to care, as the other two had done in the first five minutes.

"So what are you doing this summer, Lucius?" Narcissa asked in a vain attempt to get Ari to be quiet. Lucius made a disgusted face.

"Some beach in central America." He practically spat. "Same as last year, and the year before that, and the bloody year before _that," _He sounded as if he'd rather vacation in Azkaban.

"What wrong with the beach? I _love _going to beaches." Narcissa asked in confusion. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't love it if you got dragged to the same bloody spot every summer, just because your sister claimed she liked it, but the real reason she said that was because she knew you hated it, but your father really didn't care that you hated it, because he hated you too, and even though she moved out three years ago, you still go with her and her idiot husband and brat son, who you have to baby-sit, because your parents don't care that the child's a monster, and could probably take care of himself anyway, so you're stuck in some hotel room with a little menace who jumps out windows while you're still under the sleeping potion he put in your drink, and then _you _get blamed for it when he breaks his bloody leg!" Lucius stopped. The entire compartment was completely silent. Lucius glared at them all defiantly. "What?" Severus was the first to stop staring, his eyes quickly flicking down to the book in his hands. Ari made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a cough, and resumed her chatter. Narcissa, however, continued to stare at Lucius incredulously.

"You know Lucius, you could just suggest staying home. I mean, since you obviously don't… Enjoy each others company."

"And that statement right there is proof that you've never met my parents. See, they need to keep me around to make sure I'm miserable. That or to keep me from destroying their most valued possessions, because, even though I've never given them any reason that I would, they seem to believe that I'd blow up the Manor, given the opportunity." Narcissa had no response to this, but it turned out that none was need, because at that instant, the door to the compartment flew open, and two students stumbled in. They were out of breath and wore identical looks of terror. Narcissa recognized the two Ravenclaw first-years as Padma and Michael, the Brown twins. They turned and Padma blushed.

"Sorry to, um, bother you all, we were-" Her brother interrupted her.

"_Are. _We _are."_ Padma shot him a look annoyance.

"Fine. We _are _being chased by… Well, um…" Michael spoke again.

"A demon, I think." Padma nodded.

"Yeah, so would you mind if we, you know, stayed in here until she's gone?" Lucius rolled his eyes, and with out a word, stood and slid the door open.

"Bellatrix! Leave the first years alone! Go bother your cousin!" Bellatrix appeared out of a nearby door. Narcissa was about to point out that this statement made no sense, seeing as Sirius and his friends were first years as well, but Bella spoke first.

"You found them?" Lucius made a face as if to say 'No, you think so?'

"What, may I ask, are you doing torturing defenseless little children? Unless, of course, you think they're some sort of a threat?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"Can't a girl have a little fun anymore?" Lucius lips twisted into a cold sneer.

"If 'fun' is what you want Bella, you could have asked the Lestrange boys." Bella gasped as if she'd just been slapped, but Lucius wasn't finished. "I'm sure it would be their _pleasure _to show you a good time…" Two bright spots of colour appeared on Bella's cheeks, and Narcissa prepared for an outburst. As naïve as she was, she couldn't understand what it was that Lucius had said that Bellatrix found so offensive, but Lucius was smirking, Severus was choking back laughter, and Ari looked a bit surprised. The Brown twins looked as confused as Narcissa felt, but she wasn't about to let it show.

"Well, you've no right to talk Lucius; you take your whore with you everywhere… Apparently you can't go for an hour without a 'good time.'" Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously. It took Narcissa a moment to realize that Bellatrix had been referring to her. She jumped up, but Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder and forcibly sat her back down.

"That's enough Bellatrix. Get out." Bellatrix gave him a wide grin and sauntered off. The two Ravenclaw students, forgotten up until that point, left as well, but the worshipful look that Padma gave Lucius didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa. Lucius sat back down, still looking furiously. It was too much for Severus.

"Oh come on Lucius, you've got to admit that was pretty funny. Can't you ever laugh at yourself sometimes?"  
"It's not a matter of laughing at myself, Severus. The point is something's got to be done about Bellatrix." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Well don't blame us. I recall _you _were the one who swore to make her life hell, if I'm not mistaken." Lucius glowered at him.

"I know, I know. I'm working on it." Narcissa frowned, a look that didn't go unacknowledged. "Don't look at me like that Narcissa. You know as well as I do that she's got it coming to her." Narcissa huffed indignantly.

"Well, you don't need to…" She trailed off, for the inability to truthfully say that Bellatrix didn't deserve any punishment she got. Severus decided that it was time to change the subject.

"Did any of you notice that the girl's accent was… I dunno, foreign. But her brother's wasn't. Rather odd, wasn't it?" No one else seemed to have noticed, and the rest of the trip passed without disturbance. When the train finally arrived at platform 9 and ¾, Narcissa felt a knot of apprehension in her stomach. She was nervous of the state in which she and Bellatrix might find their mother. _If they found her… _Narcissa quickly pushed the thought from her head, and joined the crowded corridor. By nature, Narcissa was a fairly patient person, and was prepared to wait to exit the train, just like anyone else. Lucius however, was _not _patient in any way, shape or form. Narcissa watched in surprise as Lucius easily moved through the narrow space, seeming not to touch any one, but still a space cleared for him. After a few steps he paused and turned. Upon seeing that Narcissa hadn't moved, he grabbed her hand and proceeded in nearly dragging her off the train. Once they were on the platform, Narcissa saw Lucius's eyes immediately locate his own family, and then flick away as if they had been random faces in the crowd.

"There's your mother… But who's that standing with her?" Narcissa looked where Lucius indicated and sure enough, there was her mother, standing beside a man Narcissa had never seen before.

"I- I don't know." She approached the figures cautiously, but when her mother saw her she smiled and waved. When Narcissa was in earshot, her mother greeted her warmly.

"Narcissa, my dear. How have you been? And Bella darling, you too." After greeting her two daughters, she looked up again. "Lucius! Tell your parents I send my best wishes." Lucius gave Mrs. Black a small half smile Narcissa had come to learn meant he was particularly pleased.

"Of course Mrs. Black. I'm sure they extend the same to you. Goodbye Narcissa, Bellatrix." Narcissa watched him leave with a small sigh, which her other didn't nothice.

"Girls, I would like to introduce you to Sir Accusius Zanebono. Your new father."

(A/N: I would like to thank all who review the previous chapter; it had the highest amount of reviews of all the chapters… Yet! Alrightly then:  
Carmelita: I'm sorry it was hard to read, but I hope not in a it's-too-sad-to-read-I-don't-want-to-read-any-more kind of way!

Dark Mermaid: Yay! You reviewed BOTH chapters! And I like the idea of being able to ground people who ground me : and if there's a longer wait, it's either because a) I'm grounded. No comment. b) I'm sick (Which I have been for a while which is why this one took so long) or c) I can't think of what to write, because I've got the whole story planned out from when Narcissa is fifteen to whenever the story ends, but until then, I sometimes get writers block. But I try! And remember: REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE FASTER! Hehehehe….

Badgal-13: Thank you so much ,I try not to keep people waiting… LOL! And Narcissa ay not be evil, but don't worry: Lucius will be evil enough for both of them!

Pearldrop14: Updates Yay! Thank you!  
Issy/ Lovely Lady Malfoy: So confused! Okay, anyway…Well, you know, the reason the Malfoy Manor is so big is so the oh-so-popular Malfoys can invite over as many people as they want, so I'm sure you could find space _somewhere. _;)

Charmedchik13: Yes, Lucius is mean, but what can I say? People live what they learn. And Mahalia wouldn't exactly win the worlds best big sister award…

Ms. RealMadrid: Thanks!

Kelly: Hmm… Narcissa may toughen up a bit when she's older, but truth be told, nothing I've read in the Harry Potter books has given me the impression the Narcissa is very tough at all. Especially not when she groveling at Severus's feet (Quite literally) When she was asking for his help to protect Draco. I can understand that this may have been the motherly side of her fearing her son's life, but since Narcissa is such an obscure, unmentioned character, I'm just portraying her as I think she really might have been.

Until the next chapter! (Waves goodbye)


	22. The Second Summer

Bottom of Form

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Narcissa stared desolately into the mirror of her dresser. The summer had not gone well. She absently reached for her hair brush and pulled it through her hair several times before setting it back down. There was no point. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the shouts from downstairs. Their new 'father' turned out to be a lazy, irresponsible slob who had somehow tricked Serena into marrying him, and was now quickly diminishing a large portion of the Black fortune on drink and other dishonourable means. Narcissa sighed and rested her head in her hands for a moment. It lifted again though, when her door burst open. Bellatrix entered like a hurricane, causing destruction to everything in her path.

"Get up Cissy! We're leaving." Bellatrix flung open Narcissa's closet door and yanked her trunk out. Narcissa stood and watched her nervously.

"Bella, what are you _doing_?" She cried, as Bellatrix began pulling clothes off their hangers and tossing them into the open trunk.

"We're leaving! C'mon Cissy, do you really want to stay here? No, you don't. We're going to Grimmauld Place." Narcissa's jaw dropped.

"_What? _Bella, I know that you and _Sir Accusius Zanebono_ don't get along…" Bellatrix laughed coldly.

"Ah, Cissy dear, you've no idea. I can't believe that mum…" She didn't need to finish. Their mother took this new man's side in every argument, and it was getting difficult to even leave their rooms anymore. Narcissa quietly walked over to where her continued to fling things in the trunk at random.

"You're right. We've got to go." Bellatrix slammed the lid closed and turned around to her sister. If anything good had come out of this, it was that Narcissa and Bellatrix had inexplicitly bonded over the summer, against the man who had control over them until they were adults, and had misused that power. The fighting had started on the way back from the train station, and had never really ended for more than ten minutes at a time. Bellatrix, for once, hadn't been doing the most yelling, it was Accusius Zanebono. He yelled at Bellatrix (But that wasn't much of a surprise), he yelled at quiet, kind Serena, and he even yelled at Narcissa, who had yet to speak ten words to him. It turned out that Accusius had refused to let his new wife out of the house to retrieve her daughters from the train station over spring holidays, or even write to say she wouldn't be there. Narcissa put a few essential items in her trunk after Bellatrix left to pack her own. Truth be told, Narcissa had considered leaving for quite some time now. The note that had been on her desk had said to escape, to run from something… Could it have meant this? It didn't matter that no one could have possibly known that her mother had gotten married in her absence, but the note itself didn't make much sense either, did it? She wondered if it had been telling her to leave from the start. That is, _if _it was referring to this situation. But everything fit so perfectly, how could it not? Except, of course, the part about demons… Narcissa shuttered to remember he words. But, she reasoned, perhaps the demons were somehow metaphorical.

"Are you coming, or are you going to sit on your trunk all night?" Bellatrix stood in the corridor outside Narcissa's bedroom, her wand in her hand, and dragging her trunk behind her. Narcissa nodded, and followed her sister down the stairs as quietly as possible. They managed to make it to the entry hall with no problem, until a loud crash warned them of their step-father's approach. They looked around for a place to hide, but not fast enough. The door leading from the dining room burst open and he stormed in. He was drunk, but not so drunk that he couldn't see the black haired girl standing beside her trunk in the middle of the hall. Narcissa, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Sneaking away Bella?" He slurred. Bellatrix tossed her hair over her shoulder defiantly.

"Well, it's not sneaking now that you know about it. Now I'm leaving." She turned, but hadn't taken a step towards the door before Accusius pulled out his wand.

"Immobulus!" Bellatrix froze. "You're not going anywhere, though I'm not sure who would house such an ungrateful little wench as yourself anyway." He snarled. Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously, but couldn't move. "But abandoning your poor little sister? I would have thought even you were above that. But come along, put the trunk away. I'll be watching you." Sure enough, he followed Bellatrix back up to her room to be sure she didn't 'pull any more stunts', an therefore didn't notice when the front door opened and then shut again, seemingly on it's own free will. But as soon as Narcissa was outside, she materialized again, clutching the gem stone that hung on her neck. It was the blue topaz necklace that Lucius had given her for Valentine's Day. She remembered the card that had been inside the box now, stating that it would make the wearer invisible in an emergency. She hadn't remembered though, when she put it on that morning. Narcissa knew it wasn't safe to stand on the steps, and quickly hurried away from the imposing building, and down the winding driveway that led to it. Once she was sure she was out of the range of most simple searching spells, she sat down on her trunk to plan what to do next. _Bella's going to be so mad… No! _Narcissa forced the thought from her mind. Bellatrix would just have to wait. Narcissa sure that her sister would get out within a matter of days. But how to get to her aunt's house. That was the real problem. Narcissa heard a rustling in a nearby bush, and pulled out her wand and eyed it warily, but heard no further noise. She was beginning to doubt the wisdom of leaving the house alone. Narcissa had only one year's education at Hogwarts, and wasn't allowed to use magic anyway. The wind was picking up, and Narcissa shivered. Night had never been her favorite time any way. There was no way of traveling at this time. No buses ran at night. Except… Narcissa laughed at her own foolishness. The Knight Bus! Of course! Narcissa stood, and held at her arm, wand still in hand. Within seconds, two headlights appeared, and a large purple bus pulled to a stop in front of her. Narcissa quickly paid the driver, and pulled her trunk up the stairs.

"Where's you going so late, young lady?" The driver asked in an almost admonishing tone, as if to add 'And do your parents know your out?'

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, please." The driver turned in her seat and eyed Narcissa suspiciously.

"And who d'you know who lives out there?" Narcissa stifled a yawn.

"My aunt. And I'm in a bit of a hurry, so…" She trailed off expectantly. The lady shrugged and turned back to the wheel.

"Suit y'self." Narcissa sat onto one of the nearby beds, but was immediately thrown off as the bus sprang into motion. She pulled herself back up, and clung to the brass headboard as the bus lurched along at dangerous speeds. Narcissa thought that there was no way she'd be able to ride such a vehicle, but realized she must have dozed off, because suddenly, the driver was stopping, and announcing her stop.

"At least, it _should_ be here. There's ten… eleven… empty lot… thirteen. Is this what you meant?" Narcissa didn't feel like explaining that her uncle had but the Fidelus charm on the house, and there was no way that a stranger- or Muggle- could see the old mansion.

"Yes, thank you." Narcissa dragged her trunk down the narrow steps of the bus, across the street, and up to the front door of her aunt's house, though didn't ring the doorbell until the bus and its driver were gone. Narcissa's finger hesitated a moment above the bell, before she changed her mind and knocked gently instead. After a minute or two, the door creaked open, and Narcissa looked down at the house elf.

"Yes? Who disturbs the House of Black so late at night? My Mistress won't be pleased, no she won't." Narcissa sighed.

"It's me, Kreacher. Narcissa Black, your Mistress's niece." She added the niece part just for good measure, because anything that her Aunt Olathe approved of was gold in Kreacher's eyes. Kreacher opened the door a bit wider to let Narcissa edge through. Kreacher vanished down the hall way, leaving Narcissa alone in the dark. She could barely make out the face of the clock, which read 12:00. After a moment, a nearby doorway opened, spilling light into the hall. She heard a small yelp as the light went out, but Narcissa had already seen the small figure in the doorway.

"Hello? W-who's there?" Narcissa smiled.

"It's me, Regulus dear. Narcissa." The light switched on again, and the dark-haired boy looked up at her. He was seven, but gave the impression of being much younger. He had large brown eyes, which contrasted dramatically to his nearly white skin. He was treated like a child my all the members of the Black family, and was rather immature for his age.

"Cissy!" His eyes lit up and he grinned. "What are you doing here?" He asked cheerfully. But his look of delight turned suddenly to fear. "Is Bella here too?" Narcissa shook her head. Bellatrix terrorized the child in a way only Bella could, and Narcissa had no idea why. It could be that he was such an easy target, or perhaps-

"Narcissa Black!" Narcissa winced slightly at her aunt's booming voice filling the dark corridor.

"H-hello Aunt Olathe." Narcissa said quietly. "How are you?"

"How I am is not important, young lady. What are you doing in my home at such an inappropriate hour? And _why _are you here alone? Does your mother know you're here?" Narcissa chewed here lip nervously. Her aunt was not a particularly happy person by nature, but at the moment, she looked even more angry than usual.

"Well, you see, Bella and I, we've been having issues with this man our mother married, and-" But Olathe interrupted.

"And _where _is Bellatrix?"

"Well, I reckon she'll be here soon… But she got held up. I came to ask you if I could stay here until the start of school." Olathe gave her a mistrustful look. Narcissa could tell she was about to refuse, but a small voice spoke up from the corner.

"Please Mum, can't she?" Regulus stared at his mother beseechingly. Narcissa watched as her aunt's expression soften. Her youngest son was her weak spot, and it was common knowledge that she loved the child beyond reason. She had equally strong feelings for her other son, but they definitely weren't love.

"I suppose... Until the semester begins. Kreature, take the trunk upstairs. We have a new guest."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get _off _my leg!" Lucius roared for what seemed like the thousandth time. He shook his leg, trying to free himself from his nephew's grasp. Aldous shrieked as he went tumbling across the room.

"'Gain Lusis! 'Gain!" He giggled and ran back over to Lucius, attempting to grab hold of his leg once more.

"No! Stay away from me, you bloody twit! And if you wake up the baby, I'm going to throw you out the window!" Aldous gave a malicious little grin.

"No yur not." Lucius grabbed the child by the back of the collar, and hoisted him up in the air.

"You want to bet, kid?" Aldous kicked and wriggled in an attempt to be free again to terrorize his keeper, but Lucius held him at arms length from himself. Aldous twisted his head around, and sunk his teeth into Lucius's wrist. Lucius grabbed him with his other arm, but the child only bit down harder. He twisted his wrist around quickly, and the child fell to the floor. Aldous ran screaming into his bedroom, and Lucius examined the bite. _That kid has some bloody sharp teeth… _He ran his finger over the series of small cuts from the boy's teeth, watched them vanish, and sat down on the couch. It was the same, year after year. His parents and sister went to visit friends, and he got stuck watching the Demon Child, and now, his baby sister. Fortunately, the baby was asleep, and of no problem…Yet. Mahalia's son was more than enough to keep him occupied, and Mahalia knew it. Lucius was pulled from is thoughts by a loud crash.

"Brilliant." He muttered under his breath. "Aldous! What are you doing?" Lucius got up and peered into the room the child had been in only a moment before. What he saw didn't alarm him nearly as much as what he _didn't _see. He didn't see Aldous. Lucius quickly searched the room, but it was empty. He was deciding where he should look next, when he heard a cry coming from down the hall. Jahzara had woken up. Lucius rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the baby. Hopefully it was just hungry; because there was no way he was going to change any diapers. Lucius entered the dark room, and approached his sister's cradle with caution. He wasn't particularly fond of infants in general, but being locked in an apartment with two made him likely to do something he'd regret… And the small girl had it bad enough already. Jahzara's sobs had grown somewhat quieter, but when Lucius's face appeared at above her, the flow of tears ceased, and she lay staring up at him with an expression unlike he'd ever seen on a child. Lucius reached down and picked her up, studying intently.

"You know, I wonder about you. You're odd." Jahzara blinked at him, and Lucius continued. "Now, it would be very helpful if you'd stop crying and go back to sleep, so I can track down your nephew, and when I find him, I'll-"

"Why you talkin' to da baby, Uncle Lusis? I can' unerstand you." Lucius turned at the sound of Aldous's voice. The boy shot him a smug grin and turned to run, but before he even took a step, Lucius had returned Jahzara to her bed, lunged across the room, seized Aldous, and now held him by both wrists in his right hand, and resisting the urge to draw his wand with his left.

"Listen here, you brat. If you don't stop running around this flat, I will tie you up and lock you in a closet if I have to. I swear, I'm going to bloody-" Aldous began to giggle, but suddenly, his laughter turned to overdramatic, agonized screams. "What the hell?"

"Lucius! _What _do you think you're _doing _with my _son!" _Lucius dropped the boy as if he'd been burned, and Aldous fled to his mother.

"M-Mum!" He wailed. "He h-hurt me!" Mahalia gave Lucius a look that shot daggers. He knew instantly that Mahalia knew that he'd not hurt the boy in any way, but that meant nothing.

"Lucius," Her voice was low and deadly. "What did you do to him? Were you threatening him?" Aldous nodded and buried his head in Mahalia's shoulder, but not before shooting Lucius another smirk.

"I didn't- Oh what the hell." He knew it was useless. "Yeah Li, I was threatening to murder the damn thing." He said sarcastically. "I would have too, I you hadn't interrupted. Now, if you'd give him back, I'm not finished with him, see, I still wanted slit his throat…" Mahalia opened her mouth, to scream at him, no doubt, but she didn't get the chance. Something hard moving at and extremely high velocity, which turned out to be his father's arm, smashed Lucius in the back of his skull, and he stumbled forward. Abraxas grabbed him and pulled him back up, then slammed Lucius's head against the wall, and held it there. He tasted blood.

"If I ever hear say anything like that again Lucius, I will kill you." He said quietly. "Do you understand me?" Lucius turned to face his father, but said nothing. "Now apologize and get out of my sight." He continued, releasing Lucius, but not moving away. Lucius looked from his father, to Mahalia, to Aldous, and then back to his father. Lucius gave his father a cold smile that didn't come close to his eyes.

"You know what? I won't. Go to hell." With that, Lucius spat in his father's face, noticing with grim satisfaction that the blood from his cut lip was there as well. He dodged another blow, and sprinted from the apartment without waiting to see if anyone followed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL THE END OF THE BLOODY SUMMER? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?" Narcissa opened her eyes at the sound of her cousin's voice. Not Regulus, Sirius. Narcissa sat up and began to climb out of her bed, but before her feet toughed the floor, her door burst open.

"Rise and shine, Cissy!" Bellatrix stood in her doorway, grinning wickedly. Narcissa jumped up.

"Bella! You're here! But… How?" Bellatrix smirked.

"He was not good for Mum, and no one'll miss him anyway." It took a moment for Narcissa to realize what her sister meant.

"Bellatrix! You didn't!"

"What I did or didn't is of no concern, Cissy-doll. What I want to know is how on _earth _you got out of there. You can't apparate, can you?" Narcissa snickered.

"Don't I wish. No, it was the necklace that Lucius gave me." Narcissa indicated to the piece of jewelry now lying on her bedside table. Bellatrix picked it up without much curiosity, the set it back down.

"Of course, I should have known." She said with a sneer. "Only Lucius would buy you something so expensive and not demand any sort of… _immediate _repayment. Am I right?" Narcissa stared blankly back, as clueless as ever. Bellatrix shook her head and ruffled Narcissa's already disheveled hair. "Cissy, Cissy, Cissy. My naïve little sister. Boys don't buy you things and expect nothing in return, you know. _Especially _not Lucius. It's in his blood." Bellatrix tugged a lock of Narcissa's hair and flounced off, stopping and turning at the door. "Now get dressed, Cis." And with that she slammed the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Narcissa entered the dining room, where the shouting still hadn't ended. Sirius stood on one side of the mahogany, his mother on the other. Bellatrix seemed to be enjoying the scene from the doorway, while Regulus was huddled in the corner.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT SIRIUS BLACK! YOU ARE A BLOOD TRAITOR, IN THAT _AWFUL _HOUSE, AND GET TOO MUCH AS IT IS! YOU DESERVE TO BE LIVING ON THE STREETS! YOU DISGUST ME!" Olathe shrieked loud enough to make the room tremble. Sirius, however, didn't seem intimidated.

"I DAMN WELL MIGHT! IT'D BE BETTER THAN LIVING HERE WITH A HOUSE FULL OF TYRANTS!" Sirius stopped and shot a quick glance at Bellatrix and Narcissa. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'tyrants and murders', but Narcissa couldn't be certain.

"FINE THEN! LEAVE! I DON'T _CARE!_" Without, Olathe turned and stormed out of the room. Bellatrix shot Sirius, who was still fuming, a smug grin, and exited as well. Narcissa hesitated.

"Can wait to see you get out of this one, dear cousin." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a little scared without your beloved Malfoy to protect you?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"I can protect myself, Sirius. If only you could say the same."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius stared at the gray and peeling ceiling of the room above the Leaky Cauldron. He knew he shouldn't have left, and, since he had, he should probably be returning sometime soon if he didn't want to risk disownment. He turned his head slightly, just enough to glimpse the battered clock on an even more battered bedside table. It read 3:25 A.M. Lucius groaned and sat up. It wasn't as if he could sleep anyway. Instead, he crossed the room and sat down at a rather small writing desk. He picked up a quill and piece of parchment, and began writing.

_Dear Narcissa._

_Having fun yet? It's too bad about your stepfather, he sounds terrible. But I'm sure Bellatrix can take care of that for you. But at least there are only two more weeks until school starts, right? Anyway, tell me when you're coming to Diagon Alley to get your school books. Hopefully they won't assign those invisible books again; I never actually got mine… Oh well. Hey, we'll be able to go to Hogsmeade this year without sneaking out. Actually, _I _can go without sneaking out, but I'm sure we'll be able to get around the no-second-or-first-year rule. I'll see you soon._

_Lucius_

Lucius rolled up the note, and walked over to the cage where his owl rested. After tying the message on its leg, he picked up his quill again and began to write another.

_Severus._

_Okay, I admit it, you were right. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron- Don't laugh. But it really wasn't my fault this time. I mean, not _exactly, _but they really shouldn't expect me to baby-sit. Alright, you can laugh if you have to. Just so long as I don't hear it. _

Lucius tied this note to the bird before releasing it. After watching it disappear, he decided that there was no point in even lying down. Instead, he headed to the bar downstairs. It was open all night, but not particularly crowded at such an hour. He sat down on a stool that was off toward the corner, ordered a drink, and sat quietly, observing the witches and wizards who came and went. No one seemed to find it odd that a thirteen year old boy was drinking alcohol. In fact, no one ever had. It was rather odd. He didn't drink often and had never been drunk, but the legal drinking age was still eighteen. Lucius had actually tried to get himself drunk once, but after his fifth drink with no success, not even a light-headed feeling, he had quit before he got alcohol poisoning. Lucius watched a hooded figure enter the room with mild disintrest, but turned when someone sat down beside him. Lucius did a double take, and nearly choked on his drink.

"_Narcissa_?" The girl beside him looked up in surprise. It wasn't Narcissa, but the similarity was uncanny. They shared the same long blonde hair and fair skin. This girl was older than Narcissa, but not by much; she could only be about seventeen.

"No, not Narcissa." She said with a shy smile. "Melanie." She held out her hand, and Lucius hesitated a moment before taking it.

"Lucius." Melanie nodded, then folded her hands in her lap, and stared at them with uncertainty. They way she held herself, as if she had been taught proper posture but was too shy to act proud of herself around strangers was so much like Narcissa, Lucius was sure they must be related. When she bit her lower lip nervously, Lucius couldn't help but ask, "Do you happen to be related to Narcissa Black?" She flicked her eyes in his direction, and shook her head.

"No. I don't even know a Narcissa Black. Why? Is she a friend of your's?" Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, and you two look so alike, it's a bit odd." Melanie smiled uncertainly, and her eyes flicked towards the door.

"Yes… You haven't seen someone come in here, he's about seventeen, he's got brown hair and eyes, and he's about your height…" She glanced at the door again hopefully. Lucius shook his head.

"I can't say I have. Are you waiting to meet him?" Melanie sighed.

"Well, I was supposed to meet him here at ten… I've been waiting outside, but I still haven't seen him yet…" Suddenly, the door opened with a loud jangle of bells, and Evan Rosier entered. Melanie slid off her stool. "There he is! Timothy!" She ran over to Evan and tapped his shoulder. "Here I am! I waited!" Evan turned and smiled guiltily.

"Ah… M…M…Mel…Melanie! You…waited." Lucius tried to cover his laugh at Evan's clearly disappointed tone with a cough, but was unsuccessful. Evan whirled around and glared at Lucius. "Lucius. What a… _lovely_ surprise. Aren't you a bit young to be drinking that?" He asked, indicating to the bottle in his hand. Lucius smirked.

"Aren't _you _a bit young to be telling people you're seventeen, _Evan?"_ Melanie looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Who's Evan?" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Can you just leave?" He snapped at her. Melanie shot them both reproachful looks, before slinking out of the building. Evan seemed to pause for a moment, then walked over to Lucius and sat down.

"Having a nice summer, Rosier?" Evan grinned.

"You know it, Malfoy. Too bad school's starting soon. But still, just three more years for me." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to brag, Rosier. It's rather unappealing. I'm assuming you didn't tell _Melanie _that you'd be in your fifth year?" Evan made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough.

"Er, yeah, no. She… No. I didn't." Lucius smirked.

"Then it's a good thing you'll never see her again, isn't it?" Evan sighed.

"Funny story, you see, she's staying here at the Leaky Cauldron, and I am too, plus our rooms happen to be right next to each other, so there's really no good way to avoid her…" Lucius gave a short laugh.

"Well then that sucks for you. I'm going to go throw things at passing Muggles from my window. Bye."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Narcissa crept quietly down the hallway of Grimmauld Place. She hadn't been able to sleep well, and thought a walk might help. She opened one of the many doors along the corridor. She knew it wasn't a bedroom, because all the bedrooms were on the fourth floor, but you could never be sure of what you'd find in Olathe Black's house. But it wasn't a Muggle torturing chamber; it was simply the tapestry room. The entire Black family history, dating back to the Middle Ages. There were precious few who could who could compete with such a lineage, and only one family that Narcissa could think of that was known for having an even long blood history: The Malfoys. The Malfoy's idea of pureblooded hierarchy was well established even before the Four Founders even dreamed of Hogwarts, and they were known for the most untainted blood- to those who would admit it. For some reason that Narcissa couldn't possibly fathom, half-bloods and mudbloods rolled their eyes when any sort of pureblood lineage was mention. Well, perhaps she had _some _idea…

Narcissa knelt down and traced the newer gold threads near the bottom. There was her name… And Bella's… And of course, now there was a char mark where Andromada's name should be. The web of names could be confusing to some, but the tangles of shimmering magical lines were more or less easy to decipher when one knew how. All the married couples were connected by small, horizontal lines. Their children branched out below them, and even the children's order of birth could be identified. The oldest was connected to the parents by a vertical line directly below the parents. The second oldest went to the immediate right of the first child, the third to the left, the fourth to the right of the first child, and so on. Of course, not every Black child ever born was on it. The infant mortality rate in the Middle Ages was so high, that new names weren't added until a child turned five. Narcissa's fingers wandered over to her cousins' names. There was Sirius… She expected his name to be gone fairly soon, and-

"Cissy?" Narcissa gasped and turned around.

"Regulus? Oh, Reggy darling, you scared me." Narcissa held out her arms and Regulus padded across the room and snuggled against her. Narcissa, being only five feet tall and just under eighty pounds, was very small for her age, but her tiny cousin fit perfectly in her arms. "What are you doing up so late?" Regulus didn't quiet meet her gaze.

"I had a bad dream." He whispered. Narcissa stroked his soft black hair reassuringly.

"It's alright now," She crooned, rocking him gently. After a while, he drifted back to sleep, and Narcissa carried him down to his room and tucked him in, then returned to her own bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and yawned. She was just closing her eyes when a sharp crack brought her to attention. She immediately looked towards the door, but nothing in the room had changed. There was another sharp rapping, and she realized it was coming from the window. Narcissa glanced out and felt the reflexive jolt of fear that came whenever she saw Lucius's owl. The bird was massive- it had a wingspan that was greater than Narcissa's height, and from head to foot was nearly two and a half feet. It had to be the fiercest Great Horned Owl that Narcissa had ever seen, and they weren't particularly friendly to begin with. The first time the bird- or, perhaps, _beast- _had delivered a message, Narcissa had nearly had a heart attack. Bella, of course, had found her screams amusing. 'It's just an owl, Cissy…' Well, Narcissa still had a scar from trying to show it a bit of affection. The owl hit the window with its beak again, and she noticed a hairline crack developing in the spell-proof glass. Narcissa quickly opened the window and stood back. The owl entered and looked around for a moment. Diaphanous hooted softly, in what sounded like fear to Narcissa. Lucius's owl's large amber eyes snapped over to the corner to where the tiny white owl rested. Narcissa briefly thought that the huge bird was about to devour her poor, helpless, little pet. But it simply shook on piece of parchment off its leg (There were two), and flew off again. Narcissa eagerly hurried over to the note, and read it slowly. When she finished, she couldn't help smiling. She knew that it made no sense that Lucius's letters made her so happy, but what could she say? She couldn't wait to see him again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Finally. _It was _finally _time. Lucius could _finally _leave the dingy room he'd been stuck in for the past two weeks. Lucius opened the window and snapped to wake the owl sleeping in the corner.

"Wake up, you bloody winged rat," He snarled, throwing one of his new textbooks at it. The bird gave him a cold glare, and blinked sullenly at him. "Go fly to Hogwarts, you stupid, lazy thing." He snapped. The owl, who had never actually been named, obeyed. Lucius hated any thing that was alive and wasn't human. But come to think of it, he hated most humans too. Lucius rolled his eyes and continued tossing his new books and new clothes into his new trunk. He found it amusing that he could run away, and still have more money without parental support than most people would acquire in a life time. Lucius glanced at his watch. It read 10:34. Still plenty of time to get to the train.

"Narcissa! If you don't move sometime soon, we're going to miss the bloody train!" Bellatrix thundered up the stairs to find Narcissa still packing. "Oh for Merlin's sake Cissy…" Bellatrix gathered the rest of her sister's possession and dumped them unceremoniously into the trunk. "Come _on! _If you move any slower, you'll be going backwards! And I thought you _wanted_ to see Lucius. We've only got ten minutes to get there." Narcissa glowered at Bellatrix.

"Yes Bella. I'm coming." Bella bounded off, and Narcissa followed with a yawn. For some reason, Regulus had been overly excited (though Narcissa couldn't see why) and woken her at four in the morning, with the cry 'Guess what today is?' Narcissa dragged her trunk tiredly behind her. It made a hollow clunking sound as it his each step. It wasn't Narcissa's trunk that was empty, however. It was the stairs themselves. When the three students, two adults, and one child had assembled in the foyer, they apparated to Platform and 9 ¾.

Lucius glanced around the train station. The Hogwarts Express was set to leave in exactly eight minutes. It wasn't boarding yet, and Lucius waited impatiently. He was concerned about possible mishaps that were likely to occur should anyone from his family decide to appear. But fortunately, he'd seen no one. Then a familiar voice behind him spoke. "Lucius?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Black party of six arrived with a _crack _at the station. The train had begun boarding, and Sirius left without a backward glance. Narcissa turned before she left to smile at her aunt and uncle.

"Again, thank you so much…" Regulus wrapped his arms around his Narcissa's waist.

"I'll miss you Cissy." He whispered. Narcissa bent to cousin's height and smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Reggy." She kissed his forehead and stood back up. Bellatrix smirked.

"No hug for me, _Reggy _dear?" Regulus eyed her warily, and then reached out cautiously to embrace her. As soon as they made contact, Bellatrix jumped away as of she'd been burnt. "Don't touch me, you disgusting brat!" She shrieked, then walked off cackling. Regulus's face crumpled, and Narcissa saw he was about to burst into tears.

"Don't pay Bella any mind, Reggy." She said quickly, stroking his hair comfortingly. After her aunt, uncle and cousin dissapparated, Narcissa looked around for any of her friends. She caught sight of Lucius a short distance away, and her heart flipped. But he seemed to be having some sort of argument with his mother, who held a small, dark child.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't care why you came," Lucius hissed. "I'm fine and leaving." He bent to grab he trunk handle, but his mother placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Lucius, please, I don't want this to ruin anything. Say you'll come home for Christmas and the spring holidays…" She pleaded. Lucius answer left no room for argument.

"No. I'll see you next summer." Went to grab his trunk again, but a small cry stopped him. Lucius looked up, and Jahzara stared back at him with tear filled eyes.

"At least hold your sister for a moment, you know how she adores you." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"She can't even think, let alone like me." His mother looked offended.

"That's not true Lucius. Jahzara is a very intelligent child." She informed him indignantly. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then how come the only sounds the makes are crying and whimpering? She doesn't even make those… Baby noises." It was true. Jahzara was eight months old, and though she could walk quite well, feed herself, drink from a normal cup, and obey simple commands such as 'stop' or 'no', she had yet to make a sound that even resembled a word. She rarely ever made any noise at all, including crying. Although, she did have and odd habit of bursting into tears as soon as certain people approached, such as her father or Mahalia. She was also unnaturally wary of strangers. Caliva lifted Jahzara and, quite literally, shoved her into Lucius's arms. It was his incredible Quiddich reflexes that kept her from falling to her death on the pavement below. Lucius glanced over the train station, and noticed Narcissa a short distance away, watching him uncertainly. 'Help me,' he mouthed in her directions. She smiled and quickly walked over.

"Lucius!" She said brightly. "Mrs. Malfoy! How are you?" Neither of them answered. They were both staring incredulously at Jahzara. With a small cry, she had practically thrown herself from Lucius's arms, and now reached desperately for Narcissa. But that wasn't it. What was odd was what she was _saying_.

"Thitthy. Thithy!" Lucius stared at the squirming child in his arms.

"I think she's trying to say… Cissy." Narcissa smiled.

"How sweet," She cooed. She reached over and plucked the baby away from Lucius. "Such a sweet little baby you are," Jahzara stared at Narcissa contently from her arms.

"Thissy." Suddenly, the train whistle blew, warning any stragglers that there was only one minute until the train left. Narcissa gasped and returned the baby to its mother.

"We need to go…" Narcissa and Lucius grabbed their trunks and quickly boarded the train. Lucius turned to Narcissa and grinned.

"Thanks for that. If you hadn't shown up, I'd probably…" But Narcissa didn't hear the rest. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't stop staring at Lucius. Something was different about him. He was taller, but that wasn't it. He just seemed so much… Older. Maybe that was it He looked like he grown up. A lot. And now, he was looking at her too. It took Narcissa to realize he had asked her a question.

"Sorry, what?" Lucius smiled.

"I asked why you were staring." Narcissa blushed.

"Oh. Er… You got tall." She said lamely. Lucius laughed.

"No I didn't. You shrank." Narcissa giggled. He was still her same Lucius. He grabbed the handle on Narcissa's trunk and began pulling their luggage down the narrow corridor. "What d'you think are the chances of us finding an empty compart-"

"CISSY!" Ari burst through the door of the compartment they were standing near. "There you are Cissy!" She flung her arms around Narcissa's neck. "I missed you Cissy! Ooh, I'm so glad to see you! Come on in, we were waiting for you." 'We' turned out to be Ari, Severus and Nalini. Lucius followed Narcissa in, then deftly tossed their trunks up onto the rack. Narcissa sat down by Severus, who sat alone reading while Nalini and Ari chattered on the seat across from him.

"Hey Severus. How was your summer?" He shrugged noncommittally.

"Fine. Nothing interesting." Narcissa nodded.

"What are you reading?" Severus held up his book, and Narcissa stared. "Severus, that's in Latin." Severus sighed and shut the book with a snap.

"Really Narcissa? And here I thought it was Portuguese. But I greatly appreciate your assistance." He said sarcastically. Narcissa pouted playfully.

"Oh Severus, you have no sense of humour…"

"No, what I'm really lacking is privacy. Here I am, all alone, peacefully reading my book, when these two," He gestured to Ari and Nalini, "Burst in and interrupt me, then you and Lucius show up, so now my once-empty compartment is crammed full and if anyone, it's going to be me." Narcissa giggled.

"Oh poor Severus, he's going to be a hermit." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Better than having a house full of snot nosed brats." Narcissa pretended to take offense.

"That's such a horrible thing to say about babies. They're precious." Severus chocked back a laugh.

"Then you'll make a wonderful mother someday," He stated. Narcissa didn't notice the amused looks he and Lucius exchanged over her head. Lucius slid back in his seat and rested his feet on the opposite seat by Ari, who regarded them with extreme dislike.

"So Cissy, what'd you do over the summer? Did you have fun?" Narcissa didn't answer for a moment.

"Well, it's a long story…"

(A/N: Yes, I know it took a long time, but at least it's a long chapter!

Ms. RealMadrid: I'll make the next few years go much faster than the first, but one of the major points is to show that Lucius and his friends (But not Narcissa) _don't _act their age, and are much more capable (and destructive) than adults give them credit for. And Severus, of course, isn't so likeable for everyone, but I figured that he must be very close to Lucius _and _Narcissa for her to go to him when she needed help. But at least you can be happy- Mrs. Black didn't stay married for long! And about Lucius being annoying: He's arrogant, conceited, and Draco's father… What do you expect? And yes, Narcissa will grow up and therefore be a bit more strong willed, but I'm not sure yet how much. But not to worry, she'll stand up to Lucius after a while.

Lovely Lady Malfoy: No, it's a good name! Really! I can't wait to read you're Lucius/Narcissa fics… And trust me, you'd _definitely _be able to find room somewhere in the Malfoy Manor. I can't wait to write about when Narcissa sees it for the first time, it'll give a much better idea of its size and appearance… But that won't be for a few years yet!

Kelly: (Coughs) Well, what do _you _think she thought of her dear new daddy?

IceQueen13: After re-reading the first chapter of HBP, I realized that they couldn't hate each other- If they did, how would Bella be so sure that Narcissa wouldn't kill her for trying to stop her from reaching Severus?

Charmedchik13: I try to update quickly, I really do… But life can be so busy, can't it?

Badgal-13: Thank you, and I apologize for long update time spans.

Dark Mermaid: But could Lucius… No, he couldn't possibly… Could Lucius be starting to actually like Narcissa?

Daisy: Thank you, and I'm updating!

As always, your helpful comments are appreciated!)


	23. Nice to see you

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"So let me get this straight," Ari stared at her friend with intense scrutiny. "You ran away, abandoned Bella, who in turn killed your step-father?" Bellatrix slammed down her goblet.

"I most certainly did _not _kill him!" She cried indignantly. "All I did was simply erase the man's memory, create a portkey to some African desert, and hand him the bloody thing. I didn't _kill _him." Lucius smirked.

"Probably would have been a bit easier on his part if you had." He commented lightly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"And yours, I might add." Nalini laughed.

"You really think your mother won't mind a bit?" She asked skeptically. In unison, Narcissa and Bellatrix replied

"Definitely not."

The six friends sat gathered in the Slytherin common room, sitting on various chairs and couches. After doing her best to recount the summer, Bella had joined in, adding a whole different twist to the plot. The feast had ended, and the drama was still being discussed.

"Well Lucius, you and Narcissa have more in common that you thought, I guess." Severus sneered, and Lucius shot him cold glare.

"Funny Severus. I can barely contain my amusement." He snapped sarcastically. Severus shrugged, unperturbed.

"I know, I'm hilarious." He leaned back into the dragon hide chair and became engrossed in his Latin novel on ancient dark magic. Nalini wandered over to meet some of the new students, while Ari noticed Britt and was gone in a second. Bellatrix, realizing that everyone else had left except Lucius and Narcissa, shot the couple a suggestive smirk, and sashayed off. Narcissa blushed, and was about to comment on her sister's behavior, when Lucius stood up suddenly, pulling Narcissa up with him.

"Come on Narcissa." He led her out of the common room by the hand, and she didn't need to ask where they were going.

"So Lucius, what did Severus mean? Did you run away too?" Lucius didn't speak for a moment.

"You could say that," He finally answered evenly. Narcissa didn't pry. They were on the fifth floor when Lucius stopped. "Do you hear… Crying?" Narcissa stopped as well and listened carefully. Sure enough, there was an unmistakable sound of muffled sobs. Lucius peered cautiously around the corner, then laughed. "It's fine, Narcissa." Narcissa followed and saw Lucius watching a small, crying girl with malicious amusement. Upon seeing Lucius, the girl jumped up and stared at them with hope.

"Oh, finally, _someone! _I've been here for _hours, _and _no one _has even passed by here, and I was _sure _that I'd be stuck here _forever…"_ Narcissa cringed inwardly, feeling pity for the girl, who obvious had yet to notice Lucius's growing sneer. "…So _please," _The girl continued, "If there's _any _way you could _possibly _tell me how to get back to the Gryffindor house-" Lucius had heard enough.

"Are you aware, by any chance, that we're in _Slytherin?" _The girl glanced nervously at her feet.

"Well, I understand, but I'm also aware that the hidden locations of the houses are less secret than assumed, so I thought you might know." She said quietly. Lucius smirked.

"Trust me, if I knew where it was, Gryffindors wouldn't exist any more. Plus, do you really think I'd tell you if I did?" The girl prepared to respond, but never got the chance.

"There you are!" Bellatrix appeared around the corner, looking thoroughly annoyed. She took in the situation with a sweeping glance. "So this is what you two do when you sneak off at night? Tormenting firsties? I imagined some thing much more… Physical." No one spoke, so Bellatrix continued. "Actually, I expect to find Cissy and Lucius-"

"Enough Bella." Lucius snarled. Bellatrix nodded towards the girl who stood several metres away.

"Who's the kid?" The girl responded timidly.

"I'm Alice Ellard, first year Gryffindor-" Bellatrix spun to face the child.

"I don't _care _who you are." She hissed, before turning back to her sister. "Yeah, just came to warn you that professors are patrolling the hallways, and you two better hide before they find you. As for you, Mademoiselle Ennuyeux, your rescue party is coming… This time." Narcissa was surprised by her sister using French, calling Alice 'Little Miss Annoying'. Bellatrix usually denied even knowing the language. But Lucius didn't give her much time to linger. He grabbed Narcissa's arm and rushed her quickly away. When they were safely ascending the final staircase, Lucius slowed.

"Can't stand it when the bloody teachers sneak around trying to give out detentions," He grumbled, more to himself than Narcissa, but she replied anyway.

"Well Lucius that _is_ part of their jobs." He shot her a quick grin.

"If you're going to be a know it all…" Narcissa laughed and Lucius pulled open the tower door. They were instantly assaulted but strong gusts of wind. He led her out by the arm, and Narcissa reflexively clung to him. She had almost forgotten how high it was... Lucius seemed to sense her fear, and stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. As the surprisingly warm wind blew with increased strength about the high point, Narcissa struggled in vain to keep her hair from becoming too windswept and uncontrollable.

"I really ought to get it cut, it's far too long," She commented, and not without reason: Her blonde hair now hung several inches past her waist.

"Don't." Lucius said quickly. Narcissa turned her head slightly in his direction.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"I like it long." He said quietly. Narcissa blushed at the compliment, and mumbled something about the inconvenience. Lucius smiled. "It doesn't have to be a problem." He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and slid them back along her head, pulling her hair out of her face. He held her hair with one hand, and took out his wand with the other. With a short flick, a pale ribbon appeared, and Lucius tied it carefully around the hair in his hand. "Easy, see?" Narcissa giggled.

"Then I guess I'll keep it long, but just for you." He smirked.

"I'll remember that." Narcissa was about to remark on how he ought to appreciate it, but stopped when she felt something tickle the back if her neck. At first she thought she had imagined it, until she felt it again. Lucius slowly slid his fingers along her neck and a chill shot down Narcissa's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature. His fingers drifted slowly across her throat, and the brush of his lips soon followed. Warm hands massaged her detectably tense shoulders, and she felt his teeth graze lightly against her sensitive skin. One forefinger glided across a delicate collarbone, and then subtly pressed in the hollow at the base of her throat. Lucius felt her heart pounding erratically. "Did you miss me over the summer?" He murmured, his lips still against her neck. She didn't answer, and he flicked his tongue playfully on her skin. "Did you?" "Yes…" She finally managed to whisper. He smirked and straightened up.

"Good." He released Narcissa and she took a slightly unsteady step forward before turning back to face him.

"And what about you Lucius?" She demanded, feeling suddenly defensive. "Did _you _miss _me?_" Her tone was a bit harsher than she intended, and his good natured smile vanished, replaced by a small frown.

"What's wrong Narcissa?" He asked cautiously. Narcissa rolled her eyes in irritation and turned away from him again, walking over to the far edge of the tower.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She muttered, biting her lower lip uncomfortably. She didn't hear any response, and jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Do you have to do that?" She asked rudely. The hand dropped.

"Do what?"

"That… Sneaking up on me thing. When normal people walk, you can hear them." Lucius made a sound of disgust.

"Bloody hell, Narcissa." There was another moment of silence, then a loud crash of Lucius slamming the door behind him as he reentered the school, leaving Narcissa alone. She gave a desolate sigh and sat down on the hard stone ground, immediately regretting her rash outburst. She hadn't meant to be angry, and Lucius was probably forming his own, most likely incorrect, theories on why. Due the misfortunate timing of the scene, it would naturally appear that his kiss had upset her, though it hadn't. Not at all. It was what he had said. It was the way he so arrogantly assumed that she had missed him, the way he had said 'good' with such assurance, acting as though he was of such importance that he _knew_ she had missed him, how could she not? It had not escaped her notice either that he had not answered when she asked if he had missed _her. _Narcissa lay down on her back, arms outstretched. Of course, she _had _missed Lucius, which made it so much worse. Maybe what was really bothering her was the fact that it didn't seem like Lucius had even thought of her over the summer. Or maybe she was overreacting. That was probably it. That was what Lucius would tell her. Severus would say to Lucius didn't mean anything by it, and that she needed to stop worrying so much. Ari would say she had every right to be mad, and had Narcissa seen Britt recently? Bellatrix would laugh, and tell Narcissa in a way that she was too young to understand. Bella's convoluted, condescending answer to everything. But who was right? In Narcissa's experience, Severus gave the best advice. And an obvious advantage made him a very understanding person. As Narcissa was pondering these ideas, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

What seemed like minutes later, but was really hours, Narcissa was woken by a nearby crash. She sat up abruptly in groggy confusion.

"Narcissa!" Lucius voice sounded harsh and angry, and Narcissa turned around to face him.

"What?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes to try to wake herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Not waiting for an answer, Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. "You may want to hurry before we're both expelled." He snarled, half dragging her down the stairs.

"Lucius, what are you talking about? And stop walking so fast." Narcissa had to run to keep up with him.

"You've been missing all night Narcissa. Your brilliant friends, Ari, to be exact, told one of the teachers that you were missing, and the whole school's going to be in lock down soon if you don't _hurry up!" _He gave her arm another sharp yank, and Narcissa stumbled.

"Stop it Lucius! That hurts!" He immediately released her.

"Narcissa," He said urgently, "You need to hurry. I think Ari's given everyone the idea hat I've murdered you and hid your body in a broom closet." Narcissa realized how it must have looked for Lucius when they left the common room together last night, he returned alone, and Narcissa had never come back. And it was so like Ari to say something like that.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I just… fell asleep." She thought she heard Lucius laugh, but wasn't sure.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, a note of amusement evident in his voice. Narcissa grinned.

"Yes, actually, I did. Which was why I, you know, didn't wake up and go back to the dormitory." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't woken Sleeping Beauty up, I'd be thrown out of school on grounds of abduction."  
"You didn't do it right," Narcissa blurted before she realized what she had said. Lucius didn't slow, but he looked over his shoulder with an odd expression.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Narcissa blushed.

"N-nothing." She mumbled, her cheeks crimson.

"How would you have preferred to be woken up?" Narcissa was saved the need to answer by a loud shriek.

"Cissy! Where _were _you! Are you okay?" Ari rushed over to Narcissa and examined her critically.

"I'm fine Ari!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Ari grinned.

"Great!" Lucius, however, did not feel vindicated.

"Are you happy now Ari?" He grabbed Ari's shoulder and spun her around, none too gently. "Are you? You go and tell the whole bloody school that I'm a murderer-" Ari attempted twist away from him, but Lucius tightened his grip, and she winced slightly. He was hurting her, but she didn't want him to know.

"I didn't make them think you were a murderer, Lucius! All I said was-" Lucius shook her roughly and Narcissa quickly attempted to intervene.

"You didn't? Then what do you call so _subtly_ suggesting that I threw her of a building or drowning her in lake?" Narcissa tried to dislodge his grasp on Ari, and succeeded only because he released her on his own free will.

"Stop it you two! Will you stop-" But her objections went unheard.

"You have to see how it looked Lucius! You two disappear somewhere, you come back all pissed off, and Narcissa never shows up! What does that look like to you?"

"It doesn't matter what it looked like, the point is that I was innocent and you were just throwing false accusations at me, even though you know perfectly well that I'd never hurt Narcissa, because you just want me to get expelled because you have some unsubstantiated hatred towards me-"

"If you didn't notice, Lucius, a lot of people hate you, so it shouldn't be anything new to you,"

"ENOUGH!" Lucius and Ari both stopped, and turned in surprise in Narcissa's direction. "Will you two just shut _up_? Can you not go two bloody minutes without getting into and argument? You're like children! If you _have_ to argue, do you have to do it while I'm standing right here? And do you have to bicker over every little bloody thing!" They stared at her slack jawed. No one spoke for a moment. Finally, Lucius turned to Ari.

"Did Narcissa just swear?" Ari blinked, still staring at Narcissa in shock.

"I…I think she did. I think she yelled at us too!" She huffed indignantly. "See Lucius? You made her mad! You can't do _anything _right, can you? First you go and kidnap her-"

"I _DIDN'T _KIDNAP HER! CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK SKULL? NARCISSA-" Lucius paused, then said much more calmly, "I mean, Narcissa, could you please tell you friend that didn't abduct you, murder you, or cause you any bodily injuries?" Narcissa stared at them incredulously.

"What is _wrong _with you two?"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

By lunch at 12:00 that afternoon, Narcissa was still refusing to speak to Ari of Lucius, and the situation was beginning to get nasty. Narcissa refused to sit near either of them, and by some unlucky twist of fate, the two ended up sitting across from one another, without her there as a referee. Earlier in the day, Ari had opened one of her books and began vomiting. Later, Lucius 'coincidentally' fell down two flights of stairs when he and Ari passed in between classes. Ari had arrived in her next class to discover that she became blind when she sat down, and was forced to stand the entire period. In potions, when Lucius added an ingredient from his own supply, the entire cauldron of boiling acidic liquid exploded, causing several painful burns on his arms that he refused to go to the hospital wing for. A moderate sized chandelier fell on Ari. A suit of armor attempted to decapitate Lucius. A storm cloud that no one else was able to see appeared over Ari that rained on her and zapped her with bolts of electricity.

So by lunch time, Ari was still soaked and looking for revenge. In the middle of the meal, Lucius's knife began to attempt to cut off his fingers. A few minutes later, Ari's started the gag. He throat was closing and she was choking, and Lucius sat eating innocently. Lucius never did _anything _innocently. When Ari's face turned purple Narcissa was about to tell Lucius to stop before he really hurt her, but Professor McGonagall walked by. Lucius quickly ended the spell when she paused and looked at Ari worriedly. Lucius's food grew tentacles that tried to strangle him. The hem of Ari's robes caught on fire. Goblets spilled. Dishes fell. When the meal finally ended, the entire Slytherin table looked like a disaster area. As Ari grabbed her bag and stalked off, Narcissa noticed a putrid green slime dripping from her bag, and a smug look on Lucius's face. Obviously, Narcissa mused as he retreated in the opposite direction, he didn't notice the three giant tarantulas on his back.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

By the end of classes that day, things were beginning to cool down a bit. Meaning: Ari and Lucius still hated each other, but were no longer, at the moment, not at each other's throats. Or perhaps that had something to do with the fact that none of the third year students had retuned from their last class. In between complaining about her fractured finger, bruised shoulder, and drenched clothing, Ari swore she had noting to do with it.

"I honestly didn't Cissy! But it'd be great if Lucius blew up or something…" Narcissa frowned.

"That's not funny, Ari." But she needn't have worried, because they soon heard loud shouts and laughter from outside the common room. The hidden entrance opened, revealing the missing students. Lucius and Bellatrix were in the middle of the raucous crowd.

"…Probably won't see him around any more…"

"…You scared the shit out of him, Lucius…"

"…Very good acting, I'll admit…"

"…Good thing Bella speaks French…"

"…We'll need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

"…Are you two planning to scare off all the teachers? I think McGonagall should be next..."

Narcissa and Ari exchanged confused looks. When the group finally dispersed, Lucius came and sat down in his usual spot next to Narcissa, feet up on the low table, and began reading what ever was nearest to him, which today, Narcissa noted with a glance, turned out to be a diary that someone had mistakenly left there.

"Lucius? What was that about?" He raised his eyebrows and shot her a quick glance.

"Oh, what, are you speaking to me again?" Narcissa glowered at him.

"I won't if you don't want me to," She snapped, and Lucius smirked

"Temper, Cissy. Temper." He admonished in a playfully condescending manner. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll ask Bellatrix. Bella!" She called to her sister across the room. Bellatrix looked up, saw her sister calling her, and waved her off before returning to her original conversation. Narcissa sighed in defeat.

"All right, Lucius, you win. Tell me." She demanded. Lucius laughed at her childish idea of an argument.

"Your sister and I just took care of a… Problem. That's all." He opened the diary again, but Narcissa could tell he wasn't really reading it.

"It's about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She prompted. Lucius grinned, but still didn't look up.

"Very good…" He didn't elaborate; instead, he turned the page of the small book he held.

"Please tell me?" Lucius shot her a mischievous, rakish smirk.

"How badly do you want to know?" Something about his tone made Narcissa suspicious, but she brushed the thought aside.

"I'm just curious." She said evenly, not wanting to admit how much she hated not knowing things.

"Curious enough for me to take the time to tell you?" Narcissa had the strangest feeling that he alluding to something other than the incident in question.

"Err… Yes?" She answered uncertainly. Something about his odd behavior was making her uneasy.

"Is that so? Well, how about-"

"Lucius!" He was interrupted by Bella, who stood behind them and appeared to have been listening to their conversation. "Leave my sister alone." She continued in the same harsh tone. Lucius smirked.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Bella," He said lightly. Bellatrix glared at him icily.

"You know, they send people like you to Azkaban." She said in disgust. Narcissa looked from one to the other in confusion.

"I think I missed something…" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"It's lucky for you that she's totally clueless, and has no idea what's going on."

"I'm sitting right her, you don't need to talk about me like that." They ignored her.

"You say that like I'm _harassing_ her in some way," Lucius sneered.

"You are!" Bella cried in exasperation and anger.

"Not necessarily. And I might add that it's a bit hypocritical for you to say _I'm _the kind of person they'd send to Azkaban, when we both know perfectly well that you-"

"I wasn't talking about _that _particular reason you should be imprisoned, I was referring to the fact that you're-"

"I know what meant!" Narcissa was finding their ability to understand what the other was about to say so well very irritating.

"If no one's going to tell me what you're talking about-"

"And no one is," Bellatrix interrupted. "But do continue." Narcissa frowned.

"I'll leave then. You two can… communicate telepathically in peace." She stood up to go, but hadn't taken two steps when Lucius was beside her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the common room. Narcissa was assuming they were going that they would be going to their tower, and was surprised when he led her in a different direction once they reached the entry hall.

"Lucius, where-"

"We're going for a walk." He cut in smoothly. Narcissa wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"Why do you keep doing that? It's very annoying." Lucius grinned.

"It's fun to annoy you. You're pretty funny when you're mad." Lucius opened the large front doors of the castle, and held it open for Narcissa with somewhat mocking chivalry. The weather felt more like May than September, and they weren't the only students outside. Lucius rested one arm around Narcissa's waist, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair. They walked on by the shores of the lake for several minutes in silence, until Narcissa couldn't stand it any more.

"So, about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…?" She trailed off expectantly. Lucius was quiet for a moment, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger, and then unwinding it again. He repeated this process several times before answering.

"I found the man to be rather… poorly suited for the job, and I wanted him gone." Narcissa arched one dainty eyebrow.

"Really." She sounded doubtful.

"And another reason, but that's not important." Lucius said dismissively.

"And how did you manage to get him to leave?"

"Bellatrix and I put on a rather convincing act that scared him off." This still didn't seem to be the answer Narcissa wanted.

"And how, pray tell, did you manage to pull that off?" A frown flickered across his brow, but gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"The professor was, as you may recall, French." Narcissa nodded. She had been in the class earlier that day. Lucius continued. "Well, you sister said some things in French, and I accused him of… Favoritism." She suspected that there was more than that, but didn't ask. "So I… Convinced him to quit."

"Convinced him to quit." She repeated doubtfully.

"Or, maybe, threatened him a bit, nothing dangerous." Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lucius threatening a grown man, a teacher, no less, and not only getting away with it, but succeeding with what he intended to scare him into doing what he wanted. Come to think of it, she thought, Lucius was probably quite good at it. They continued walking around the lake until they reached the far side, where Narcissa saw something that fascinated her. It was a tree, average height, average shape, and average colour. What was so incredible about it was the fact that the tree was in full bloom- in September. It was covered with delicate, fragrant white blossoms. Lucius noted the way she was looking at the tree, and led her over to it.

"It's beautiful," She breathed, as they stood beneath the flowering foliage. The late afternoon sun filtered through to the ground, changing the lighting below to a muted gold. Her eyes closed, Narcissa tilted her face upwards and smiled; it was almost as if the tree was enchanted. Narcissa felt suddenly calm and peaceful, as if she were floating lightly. She didn't realize that Lucius was no longer beside her. He was leaning casually against the trunk with his arms crossed, watching her. He wasn't sure why she had reacted so strangely last night, but she seemed to have forgotten about it now. She was different, he decided. Narcissa had changed over the summer. She was growing up, and he didn't just mean maturity wise. His eyes traveled slowly down her body, and he could tell, even through the unbiased cut of the school robes, that Narcissa was growing up nicely. _Very _nicely. At that moment, Narcissa opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Isn't it?" It took Lucius a minute to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, it's nice," He said offhandedly.

"I've never seen a tree that has flowers in the fall," She continued. Lucius said nothing. He had. The Malfoy Estate had nearly a hundred acres of gardens with every plant known to the wizarding world, and some that weren't. Lucius grinned and crossed the space between them in two steps, where Narcissa was trying to reach one of the blossoms, which were just out of her grasp. He laughed quietly, then snatched a cluster of the flowers that were easily within his reach. Lucius spun them between his fingers before tucking them into her hair. Narcissa smiled shyly, and touched the delicate petals.

"Thanks," She said softly. Lucius placed a finger underneath her chin and tilted her face up.

"No problem." He bent and brushed his lips teasingly against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Lucius pressed his mouth against hers. His hands glided up along her arms, shoulders, and neck, until they came to rest gently cupping her face. He drew back slightly, and Narcissa slid an arm around his neck and pulled him back. A moment later, he seemed to be urging her with his lips to open her mouth, and she complied uncertainly. She felt his tongue slid into her mouth, she didn't think. What she did next had nothing to do with his behavior that day or her anger the night before. It was totally reflex.

(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be mostly funny, and the next one will be too. And I just had to make it clear that Lucius has that little pervert in him that every teenage boy has. But… Only 3 reviews? I'm sad now… :(

Badgal-13: I updated quickly this time! Yay! This is what having nothing to do over spring break gets you.

Death Eater Malfoy: Narcissa did grow up, see, and she's not going to put up with so much of Lucius's tyranny any more.

Charmedchik13: I'm glad it was worth the wait, but I try not to make you wait too long!

And, as always, tell me what you think in a review, what you liked or didn't like, etc.)


	24. Embarassing Moments

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"You _bit _his tongue?" Ari shrieked, before falling back in uncontrollable fits of laughter onto Narcissa's bed. The other girls in the dormitory were laughing as well, and Narcissa was turning a deep shade of crimson.

"It's not funny," She mumbled, unheard over the howling of the girls. Ari sat up, grinning ear to ear.

"So tell me Cissy, did it bleed?" She managed to gasp before collapsing back into giggles. Narcissa buried her face into a pillow.

"… Only a little… And it stopped right away," She said quickly. The girls burst into fresh peals of laughter. "Stop…" Narcissa moaned in embarrassment. "Please, don't laugh at me, it was an accident!" Ari sat up, her shoulders still shaking as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Cissy! We're not laughing at _you_! At least, I'm not. I'm laughing at Lucius! He must have been so-" She broke off into laugher again.

"It wasn't… Oh, who am I kidding, I was so mortified! It was awful!" She wailed, and hid her face in her pillow again. Ari placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Cissy! I wish I could have seen it though! I'll bet that was the last thing he expected you to do!" She began laughing again. "So Cissy, tell me, what did he do?" She leaned forward expectantly, but Narcissa shook her head without looking up.

"No. You'll laugh." Ari rolled her eyes.

"I'm _already _laughing! Come on, tell us!" She begged. Nalini joined in.

"Come on Cissa! _Please _tell us!" Narcissa looked up.

"And you won't laugh while I'm telling you, right? Will you wait until I'm done?" Ari and Nalini exchanged glances.

"We'll try, Cissy." Ari promised. Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Okay. Well, we were standing under that tree on the far side of the lake, and I _thought _we were all alone, but after I bit his tongue, _by accident!_" At this point, Ari pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "He kind of spat out the blood, and he look _really _annoyed, but I don't think he was angry… But then, as if that wasn't back enough, we suddenly heard shouting, and right there were-"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Lucius was humiliated. No, beyond humiliated, he was utterly and entirely _disgraced. _Very few times in his life could Lucius remember being so publicly mortified. The tension in the air around him was tangible, and the wiser Slytherin members were carefully avoiding him, though most people didn't even know why. Of course, at a glance, he would seem perfectly composed, but anyone who came within ten feet of him knew something was wrong. As Bellatrix put it as she walked by where he sat, "I think the temperature just dropped ten degrees. What's wrong with _you?_" He had, in no uncertain terms, told her to go do something useful or kill herself. Now the only person who dared come near him was Severus, who sat reading several seats away as if nothing had happened. Lucius resisted the urge to throw something at him, just to get that content, calm look off his face. He tried not to think about the smug looks on James Potter's face when he and his friends had seen what happened. Or the sound of Sirius Black's voice as they walked away: _"Talk about blackmail. I can almost feel bad for Malfoy… _As if it wasn't bad enough that the bloody girl had bit him. _They _had to see. Of all the people in the world, _they-_

"Lucius-"

"I don't feel like talking Severus," He snarled without looking up. Severus sighed.

"Lucius, I don't-" Lucius slammed the book he had been holding closed.

"You can be quiet Severus, or you can go the hell away." Severus didn't flinch.

"You can't order me around Lucius. Now, I really don't think that this is as big of a deal as you're making it-" Lucius stood up, and glared at him ominously.

"Really? Well, why don't you try listening to those bloody girls," He gestured to the stair case of the second year girls dormitory. "Laughing their heads off-"

"I don't hear anything," He said quickly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"That's because they just stopped." Severus listened to the quiet for a moment. Suddenly, the silence from the dormitory was pierced by a scream. Severus jumped up.

"That didn't sound like laughter Lucius-" The screams continued, and there was soon a pounding of feet on the stairs.

"Lucius!" It was Ari, and she looked panicked. "You better get the hell up here and explain-" Nalini appeared behind her.

"Your evil-" She began to shout, but was drowned out but Ari's voice.

"… Attacked Narcis-" They seemed to be trying to out yell each other.

"…Blood all over the place, it's _awful!" _

"Come on Lucius!" Nalini grabbed Lucius's arm and attempted to drag him up to the stairs to the dormitory, but he shook her off.

"What are you two talking about?" There was another louder, pained cry that sounded suspiciously like Narcissa. "What are you _doing _up there?" He followed them with little urging; he was curious now. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was the blood. There was blood drops on the floor leading from the open window to one of the beds in the middle of the room. Narcissa's bed. The white blankets were stained with the deep scarlet of newly spilled blood. And on the corner of the bed sat Lucius owl.

"It von't let us any closer," Katoka whispered from the corner, wide-eyed in terror. "Look vat it did to Cissa." She pointed with a trembling finger to the space beside the bed. Narcissa sat, looking stunned, clutching her right arm to her chest, were a growing stain on her sleeve was growing. Lucius pushed past the hysterical girls and walked over to Narcissa, ignoring his bird completely.

"Are you alright?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, Lucius carefully took her wrist in his hand, and turned her arm over, palm up. A deep gash ran from her wrist to her the underside of her elbow. He placed his forefinger carefully at the beginning of the cut, and ran it slowly along her arm. She watched in amazement as the wound vanished without leaving so much as a scar.

"Lucius how-?" He stood and pulled her up as well.

"What happened here?" He asked quietly. Ari answered.

"Your stupid owl just flew in and landed on Narcissa's bed, and Narcissa tried to get near it and it attacked her too." Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean 'attacked her too'? Who else was hurt?" Narcissa was staring in horror at her bed.

"Diaphanous…" She whispered. She seemed to forget about why she had been attacked in the first place, and tried to get to the small, bloody owl on her bed that Lucius had overlooked.

"Don't Narcissa," He grabbed her arm, able to see that his owl, which he'd never before known to be dangerous in any way, prepared to attack again. "I'll get it." He knew perfectly well that the bird wouldn't dare be so much as defensive towards him. Sure enough, it seemed to shuffle back nervously as Lucius approached without caution. He picked up the tiny white owl- which was really most red now- and examined it carefully. "What happened to it?"

"Isn't obvious? That monster killed Diaphanous!" Narcissa exclaimed tearfully. She tried to reach her pet again, but the huge creature flew threateningly between her and Lucius. Lucius, without looking away from Diaphanous, pushed his owl irritably out of the way so Narcissa could come closer.

"It's not dead… And my owl didn't attack her." Narcissa leaned closer to see her bird, and winced.

"She looks awful… Can I hold her?" It was a bit strange, asking for permission to hold her own owl, but Lucius handed her over silently.

"She was attacked by something with teeth, see?" He pointed to the injuries on the bird's wing.

"Something… Bit her?" Narcissa asked. Lucius groaned inwardly at the irony.

"Yes." His tone was suddenly rather cold. "But I think she'll be fine. And if you'll excuse me…" He turned to leave.

"Wait. How did she get all these other scratches?" Lucius barely paused.

"How would I know? I wasn't there." He snapped, trying to get away as quickly as possible. He hadn't reached the first step when Narcissa was beside him.

"Is there anything that can stop the bleeding?" Lucius new exactly what she meant, but decided to pretend he didn't.

"You could try Band-aids." He muttered sarcastically. Narcissa chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Lucius, I-" Lucius turned around.

"Alright, just give me the damn thing." Narcissa handed Diaphanous over tentatively, and Lucius quickly healed all the cuts and other injuries he found on it, before roughly giving her back to Narcissa. "You'll probably want to wash off the blood." Narcissa nodded happily.

"Thank you." She gently stroked the owl's head. "I really appreciate-" Lucius's owl, forgotten until now, flew across the room and landed on his shoulder, its amber eyes fixed on the softly hooting owl in Narcissa's hand. Narcissa eyed the prodigious bird warily, and held her tiny pet protectively closer. Lucius rolled his eyes, crossed the room to the window, pushed the bird off his shoulder, and closed the window behind it. Narcissa looked around and realized that at some point, all the other girls had fled the dormitory, leaving her and Lucius alone.

"Thank you again Lucius. I don't know-" She stopped suddenly. "How did you get up here?"

"I walked up the stairs." He lifted a corned of the bloody sheets on Narcissa's bed. "You'll probably want to get these washed so the blood doesn't stain." Narcissa nodded impatiently.

"Yes, but how? I've read that boys aren't supposed to be able to get up here, that the Four Founders though that girls were more trustworthy-"

"Correction," Lucius interrupted. "_Three _of the Four Founders thought that boys shouldn't be able to get into the girls dormitories." Narcissa frowned.

"But in _Hogwarts, a History…_" Lucius's lips twitched.

"Did you read _Hogwarts, a History, _Narcissa?" Narcissa blushed.

"I…Just sort of… flipped through it…" Lucius looked as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You don't have to be ashamed." But his mocking tone made her all the more embarrassed. "Still," He continued, "_Hogwarts, a History _was written _after _Salazar Slytherin left the school, was it not?"

"It was written centuries after he was dead." Narcissa said flatly. Lucius grinned.

"Do you know the date it was published?" Narcissa's pink cheeks turned bright red.

"No…" She mumbled.

"Anyway, who ever wrote _Hogwarts, a History _obviously didn't do as much research on some of the_…darker_ aspects of the school. For example, they fail to mention that until 1919, there was another section of the school library that students weren't supposed to know about that contained hundreds of books relating to the Dark Arts. Some students eventually did discover them, and to prevent the complaints of parents, all the books were supposedly destroyed." Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"'_Supposedly'?_ Meaning they weren't?" Lucius gave her a smug look.

"My great-grandfather bought them all." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "But anyway, back to Salazar Slytherin and why he, unlike the other founders, made it possible for males to enter the dormitories of the opposite gender."

"I expect there's some longwinded explanation for this, right?" Lucius shook his head.

"Not really. Salazar Slytherin was a philandering womanizer, which should pretty much explain the rest." Narcissa stared at Lucius for a moment.

"This _is _the Salazar Slytherin, one of the great founders of Hogwarts that were talking about?" Lucius sneered.

"Not the kind of thing you'll find in your beloved _Hogwarts, a History, _I'll tell you that. If you read unbiased accounts, meaning people who _weren't _trying to make the Founders seem like the heroes of the world, you'll find that they were all actually rather flawed. In fact, it was a miracle that Hogwarts was ever built. If you cut past the Old English, it seems that Rowena Ravenclaw was an obsessive compulsive perfectionist who made it impossible to get anything done quickly or easily, Helga Hufflepuff gave all their funding to someone who _claimed_ to be a charity case, Salazar Slytherin was too busy getting laid to pay much attention to the construction, and Godric Gryffindor was a total klutz." At these words, Narcissa burst into laughter.

"Now I _know _you're making that up! A klutz?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not _that _gullible!"

"I'm not joking," said Lucius, pretending to be offended. "He destroyed the foundation of the school multiple times. Flooded out, burnt it down (Hogwarts wasn't originally all stone), and was constantly knocking down walls while it was being built. I imagine it irritated the scrupulous Ravenclaw a great deal." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Lucius. If you say so." He grinned.

"You still don't believe me."

"Of _course _I do," She replied sarcastically. "I find _so _believable to think that you have all this random information as if you lived during that time."

"I didn't, but I've read accounts of someone who did."

"Right. And no one else has ever heard of this because…?"

"Undisclosed to the public, I'm afraid. But I could show you sometime if you wanted." Narcissa was still doubtful.

"And if this information is as 'undisclosed' as you say, how could you have read them?" Lucius smirked.

"It's all in the Malfoy Archives." He glanced at the door of the dormitory, suddenly serious. "I'd better go now." Narcissa nodded.

"Thanks again Lucius." He turned to leave "For everything." He didn't seem to hear as he disappeared down the stairs. With a sigh, Narcissa turned her attention back to the small owl in her hand.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

At 10:00 that night, Bellatrix approached Lucius cautiously. After glancing around the common room to spot any unwanted eavesdroppers, she whispered,

"It's almost time Lucius. Are you coming or not?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I know what time it is Bellatrix," He said without bothering to lower his voice. "And of course I'm coming, are you mad?" Bellatrix frowned.

"You're so much more pleasant when you're pretending to be protective." She smirked.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." He hadn't been entirely honest with Narcissa when he had told Narcissa that he'd accused the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of showing favoritism. He and Bellatrix had actually staged a much more convincing scene. The man had been about twenty, obviously unused to teaching, and Bellatrix, in French, had flirtatiously told him an _excellent _teacher he was, how _brilliant _every word he spoke was, and how she absolutely _adored _the class. When he was, as planned, flustered by Bellatrix's behaviour, Lucius jumped up and stared yelling at him to leave his 'girlfriend' alone. Bellatrix stood too, reprimanding Lucius (while being sure to slip the name 'Malfoy' in for good measure of intimidation). A brief shouting match ensued, intentionally poorly aimed hexes were exchanged, and the episode ended with Lucius threatening to get the man arrested and sent to Azkaban for becoming involved with not only a minor, but a student as well. He had resigned on the spot and fled. It was not a story Lucius thought Narcissa would particularly enjoy.

"Don't you think you ought to-"

"What I do or don't do is none of your concern Bellatrix!" Lucius interrupted sharply. Bellatrix gave him an abrupt glare, as if he had slapped her.

"Look, I don't know why you're so tetchy today, but it's getting really irritating."

"It's really a funny story." The two looked over to see Evan Rosier grinning wickedly.

"And how would you know?" Lucius replied icily.

"Narcissa's little friend told Britt, Britt told Aston, and Aston's a good friend of mine…" Lucius sat up.

"Who else did she tell?" He asked tersely. Evan shrugged carelessly.

"Oh, you know Ari. Everyone." Lucius swore loudly, extracting nervous glances from several nearby first years.

"That little…" He shook his head in frustration, stood up and crossed the room to the boy's dormitory. Bellatrix turned back to Evan.

"I love it when he's pissed."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The next morning, Narcissa entered the common room to see Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, and a number of other Slytherins gathered and talking in hushed whispers. She only was able to hear brief words and phrases.

"… Ought to have stopped…"

"… Fun though…"

"… Caught…"

"… I think we- Hello Narcissa." Lucius stopped mid-sentence and turned with a smile. Narcissa blushed and tried to disappear back into the shadows. Realizing this was impossible, she stepped forward tentatively.

"Er… Hello everyone." Bellatrix smirked.

"While I do love awkward conversations, I've really got to run." Bellatrix flounced away, and pinched Narcissa's cheek as she passed. "Don't get violent, Cissy, if Lucius does something you don't like. And by the way, if some one says 'bite me', they don't mean it literally. I just say that because we all know you're easily provoked."

"Bella! How-" But Bellatrix walked away laughing. The other assembled students dispelled when they realized their discussion over, with the exception of Severus. Narcissa sat down beside Lucius, and gave him a quizzical glance before quickly looking away again in embarrassment. Lucius answered her unspoken question anyway.

"Your _brilliant_ friend Ari." His voice was cold in sarcastic. Narcissa blushed crimson.

"Oh… I…I'm really…I didn't think…" She stammered.

"_Obviously _not. Between her any your bloody cousin, I believe the whole school knows." Narcissa's face reddened even deeper, though it hadn't seemed possible. "So we may as well go eat breakfast now and get it over with before we starve." He was probably right, she decided. If all of Hogwarts didn't know already, they'd find out by the end of the day. It was one of the disadvantages of being in Slytherin. Any student from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff only had to take minor, teasing ridicule from their friends (and maybe people like Bellatrix as well) when something publicly embarrassing happen to them. Slytherins, however, faced torment from not only fellow housemates, but the rest of the school as well. It was all part of the hate-and-be-hated cycle.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Hey Malfoy! Malfoy!" Lucius ignored the two shouting Gryffindors as he sat down at the Slytherin table. "What's wrong Malfoy? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, _Narcissa _got your tongue?" Narcissa wasn't sure if Lucius noticed them or not, he showed no outward signs of having had heard. But Sirius and James weren't about to give up so easily.

"That looked like it hurt! So tell us, are you going to keep your tongue in your mouth were it belongs now?" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, and stop shoving it down my innocent cousin's throat!" Narcissa's hand clenched around her fork. Lucius, on the other hand, seemed to be casually discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip with Bellatrix.

"Well, I think Malfoy got what he deserved." Narcissa couldn't take it anymore.

"Really Sirius! It's un-" She felt a hand on her arm and turned back around.

"Narcissa, don't." Lucius said in a tone of condescending patience. "Don't encourage them." He said quietly. Narcissa stared back incredulously.

"Encourage? Lucius, there's a difference between encouragement and defending yourself. You may be content sitting there and letting them-"

"Narcissa. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Later." He spoke in short sentences, as if addressing a young child. She began to object again, then stopped. Something about his words made her suspicious. While everyone's idea of revenge differed, Lucius was liable to go above and beyond. But thinking of her cousin's jeering laugh, she realized she didn't care.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Caliva Malfoy nervously drew near her husband's study. She raised her fist and lightly tapped once on the ornate mahogany door, paused, and knocked again. Then she waited. Finally, she heard a series of clicks that she knew meant that the magical locking spells were being lifted. Another pause, then the heavy door slowly swung open. Taking this as her cue to enter, Caliva slipped into the immense room. Like most of the rooms in the Malfoy Manor, the ceiling vaulted up into blackness, giving one the feeling that it never ended. Bookshelves lining the walls, filled with ancient, dusty volumes, dissipated into the dark as well. The colour theme was a deep burgundy, with all the wood work made of mahogany. A roaring fire was always left burning in the large grate, and the room could almost appear pleasant. Almost. After the appearance, the first thing someone might notice upon entering the Master Study would be the sudden decrease in temperature, despite the blazing inferno. Caliva shivered and pulled her gossamer dolman tighter around her, trying in vain to get a bit of warmth from it. Her husband sat in a colossal, luxurious recliner, the top of his head barely visible over the high back.

"Abraxas?" She called softly. He didn't respond, and she was about to repeat her presence when his voice drifted across the room.

"What do you want, Caliva?" His voice, as normal, was icy and unfeeling. Again, this was her signal that she would be allowed to approach. She padded over the lush carpet and stood beside the chair.

"May I have a word with you?" In the times that they lived in, these words were usually only used as the prelude to a stern lecture, or the opening of an argument. However, Caliva used them in their simple, literal meaning. She was, in fact, asking her husband if he would listen to what she wanted to say. If he refused her, it would be expected that she left without disagreement.

"What would like to say?" He asked disinterestedly. Caliva pressed her lips together and lowered herself into a chair across from him. Although it would seem that he was inviting her to speak, she knew to wait until he carefully marked the page of the manuscript he was reading, placed the volume on the table to the left of this seat, then turn bored grey eyes finally to his wife. "Yes?" He prompted lazily.

"I-I just wanted to say that I had been to the train station today," Caliva began, forcing her voice to remain steady. Even after all these years, Abraxas managed to effortlessly terrify her. He lifted an eyebrow slightly.

"And?" Caliva took a steadying breath and continued.

"I saw Lucius." Abraxas was silent for a moment.

"Who?" It was a seemingly simple, almost ignorant response, but it stuck a fear in Caliva's heart that she had hoped that she would never have to face.

"Lucius. Your _son." _She emphasized hopefully.

"I have no son." His voice was like steel, and it chilled Caliva to the bone.

"Abraxas, please, you must be reasonable-"

"I must do nothing!" He interrupted stridently. "That boy deserves any misfortunes that befall him. He is insolent and disrespectful, and it will not accept it!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table. In an instant, he had gone from a cold, unfeeling demeanor to dangerous rage, and Caliva cowered. She knew from past experiences that her would not hesitate injure her just because she had no means of defense. Abraxas had long ago destroyed her wand, and her slight frame was unsubstantial compared to his size and strength.

"But he is… He is your only son…" She whispered piteously. Abraxas stood up abruptly.

"I don't care what he is!" He roared. "That boy is not going to live under my roof, he is not going to inherit any of _my_ assets, and his behavior is _in_excusable!" He stepped over to her and reached behind her, seizing her by her hair and yanking her upward. Caliva whimpered in pain, but knew better than to struggle.

"Abraxas please, he's just a child… He's only… Please…" She begged. He twisted her head to the side, and she cried out in despair.

"He is old enough." Abraxas hissed, before throwing her to the ground. "Mahalia has a son, and Lucius is unnecessary now." Caliva stared up at him in horror.

"'Unnecessary'? '_Unnecessary'? _This is you _son, _Abraxas, not some item to be traded or sold, bought or taken! Your _son!" _His booted foot made painful contact with her ribs.

"I will not have you defy me as well! You will mind your place!" Caliva lifted herself of shaking arms, but collapsed when he lashed out at her again. In a final, desperate attempt, she whispered,

"And after all these years…" As she had hoped, Abraxas stopped.

"What did you say?" Caliva was silent for a moment, praying that her plan would work. "Answer me woman!" He roared.

"After all these years," She repeated, more loudly this time. "Hundreds of generations the Malfoy name has been untarnished, and the line unbroken. Are you really going to end all of that just because your only son is acting as a teenage boy does? It is _normal _for children his age to be rebellious, I'm sure he'll out grow it soon enough. Mahalia does have a son, true, but the boy is not a Malfoy. Think about it Abraxas. 'Malfoy' has been the highest pureblooded name, the least tainted, for thousands of years. Lucius is only thirteen. Give him time Abraxas. Give him another chance."

(A/N: Yes, I know it took me another forever to update, and I apologize. But I DO have a life outside this story, believe it or not ;)! JK, I love writing this, much more that I like going to school (Choke gag) but since truancy is illegal, I'm stuck there for now. Any way, the chapter wasn't quite as funny as I had planned. And just warning in advance, I know EXACTLY what I want the Malfoy Manor to look like, so I may go into a lot of detail about its appearance. If it bores you to death, tell me to stop.

MANGA DEVIL: I'm glad you liked the 'telepathic communication', which Narcissa would have gotten if she weren't so naïve. Lucius may or may not find out exactly why she was mad, I haven't decided yet. He will find out though that his presumptuous egotism is really starting to annoy her, but I'm not sure on when.

Skye: Okay, seriously, WERE you on drugs? JK. And as promised: YOU ARE A WANTON MALKIN! Hehehe… Any who, I'm still sad about your B-Day): .And, when you said her "Reflex"… You know, 'The Reflex' is a totally groovy song by Duran-Duran. CYA Monday!

Dark Mermaid: Thanks, I'm glad you like them.

Death Eater Malfoy: Yep, Spain's a pretty good reason! LOL (: Any way, you can expect to see a lot more action with Narcissa and Lucius in the future…

Kiara: I try to update quickly! I really do! But I guess I'll just have to try harder, eh?

Thank you to all reviewers!)


	25. Hogsmeade Mishaps

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"This _isn't _going to work!" Narcissa hissed as they approached the gates of Hogwarts. They were the last two students, and no one had yet noticed her uninvited presence.

"Trust me Narcissa, it'll be fine. You worry too much." They paused in front of the lone man checking the students. He shuffled nervously with the papers.

"Er… Names?" The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had arrived only yesterday, and didn't know any of the students, names or ages. Just as Lucius had planned.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is- Well, her name won't on that list." The man frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let her go with out permission." Lucius gave an exaggerated sigh.

"She's been left out of so many things this year…" Lucius looked at Narcissa pityingly. "She doesn't speak English, see, she came over from France this year, and her parents didn't know about permission forms. Narcissa's eyes flicked from Lucius, to the teacher, and back again.

"Je porte les chaussettes vert. Vous les aiment?" Lucius nodded at her apologetically.

"She's really quite upset that she's not getting to do any of the things she came here for." Narcissa glanced hopefully at the professor.

"J'aimerais acheter un paon." He looked nervously at the two students.

"Are you absolutely sure she's allowed to go?" Lucius glared at him indignantly.

"Do you _doubt _me? I mean," He gestured to Narcissa. "Would she lie to you?"

"Un paon s'il vous plaît!" Narcissa stated insistently. After a moment, he seemed to relent.

"Alright. I suppose…"

"Thank you," Lucius cut in coolly. She appreciates it, professor…?"

"Ah, Swyson. Professor Swyson. Go have fun, you two." Narcissa flashed him a quick smile, but Lucius quickly ushered her away. When they were out of earshot, he smirked.

"What'd I tell you? Although, if he were a bit more perceptive, he would have noticed that you knew exactly what he was saying the whole time, and that you started grinning like a maniac as soon as he said you could go…" Narcissa giggled.

"Well, then we're lucky he's clueless, aren't we?" Lucius grinned and slipped one arm around her waist.

"I suppose. But just you wait until classes on Monday. Let's hope he's as forgetful as he is dense."

(A/N: Je porte les chaussettes vert. Vous les aiment? - My socks are green. Do you like them?

J'aimerais acheter un paon- I would like to buy a peacock.

Un paon s'il vous plaît! - A peacock please!)

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Narcissa and Lucius sat in a far corner of the Three Broomsticks, Narcissa sipping Butterbeer while Lucius drank what she sincerely _hoped _was Butterbeer. She was a bit nervous with all the other Hogwarts students who could easily recognize her, but most of the ones who disliked her enough to tell a teacher about her were afraid of Lucius. The rest didn't seem to care. Except, of course, Bellatrix.

"Having fun you two?" She slid into the seat across from them, grinning wickedly. Narcissa glanced nervously at her sister, and then to Lucius, who chose to ignore their guest. Bellatrix hated to be ignored.

"Professor McGonagall knows you're here Cissy." Narcissa gasped.

"She does?" She cried in alarm, already getting up to leave. Bellatrix smirked.

"No, but she could very easily, if someone let it… Slip." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Tell us what you want or leave Bella. We're not exactly interested in your company."

"Oh, of course your not. But I'm bored with the Lestranges and Evan. And Avery. And McNair. And Nott. And-"

"Okay, we get it Bella. Make your point. Now." Bellatrix sighed.

"I just… Need to talk to Lucius. Right _now." _Her voice turned suddenly serious, and Lucius frowned.

"What is it?" Bellatrix gave Narcissa meaningful glance.

"You'd prefer it if I didn't say it in front of impressionable children." Lucius rolled his eyes and stood.

"I'll be right back Narcissa." Narcissa watched Bellatrix lead Lucius into a corner, but nothing else. If they were going to go off and discuss something obviously _far _too secret for her to hear, she was fine with it. She slipped out of the Three Broomsticks into the cool September air. There weren't as many students on the street, and Narcissa decided to visit the shops for which Hogsmeade was famous.

Two hours later, Narcissa returned to the castle empty handed. Fortunately, there was no security when re-entering the school. She had planned to go directly to the Slytherin common room, but heard someone shouting her name.

"Cissy! He-y! Cissy!" She looked over and saw Ari waving to her frantically from the lake shore. Narcissa smiled and joined her. "Where were you Cissy? You've been gone for hours." Her smile faltered slightly.

"I was… Er… In the… Library." Ari wrinkled her nose.

"You're very bad at lying, just thought you should know. So, where were you _really?"_ Narcissa sighed.

"Alright. Hogsmeade." Ari was on her feet in less than a second.

"Oooh, with Lucius? Tell me _everything_!"

An hour later, the rest of the students had returned to Hogwarts. All except one. When Bellatrix entered the common room, she'd taken one look at Narcissa reading on the couch and burst into hysterics. By dinner, Lucius still hadn't returned, and Narcissa asked Bellatrix, again, if she knew where he was. Her response was the same.

"No, Cissy, at the moment I'm not quite sure." She'd answer loftily, with an infuriatingly knowing smirk. At ten, Narcissa finally gave up and retired to her dormitory, hoping that he was alright. But even after she showered, dressed for bed, and at last slipped into bed, she found that she was wide awake. Still, she drew the curtains around her bed, and ignored Ari's questions as to if she was awake. By 11:00, all the other girls had fallen asleep, yet Narcissa still stared at the ceiling. Finally, at 11:30, she was relieved to hear a familiar voice from below.

"…The entire bloody place! I swear! I even-"

"Relax Lucius!" Bellatrix sounded as if she was having a difficult time controlling her glee. "She's upstairs." There was a moment of silence, and a bang as the dormitory door flew open. Then, without warning, the hangings on Narcissa's bed were thrown open, revealing Lucius. He was disheveled and furious, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Where _were _you?" He hissed. His voice was barely above a whisper, but she winced as if he had shouted.

"I-I left. I didn't think that-"

"You _obviously _didn't think! If you had, I wouldn't have been looking for you for the past _ten hours!" _Narcissa's jaw dropped. Had it really been that long? Assuming they'd left at nine that the morning…

"Oh, Lucius, I had no idea, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know-"

"Did you really think that if you just disappeared that no one would care what happened?" He snarled.

"Lucius, I said I'm sorry, but-"

"Lucius! Get _out _of here! You can't justcome waltzing in the girl's dormitory at midnight so you can yell at Cissy! Can this wait until the morning?" A sleepy but angry Ari emerged from her own bed. "Don't blame her for leaving; you shouldn't have gone with Bella in the first place. I'd have done the same thing. Cissy made the right decision. You can't expect her to have to tell you everything she's doing it and when she does it. Now please Lucius, we're _trying _to sleep!" A heartfelt speech indeed, which Lucius chose to ignore. After a cursory glance over his shoulder, he turned back to Narcissa indifferent to what Ari had said.

"You weren't allowed to be there in the first place; it wasn't safe. Someone could have seen you." He had calmed considerably, but his words enraged Narcissa.

"Not allowed to be there? Lucius, _you _were the one who said I should go, _you _were the one who said I wouldn't get caught, _you _said that no one would notice! I can't believe-! You know what?" She jumped out of bed, glaring up at him. "Ari's right. Get out. Now!" She placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, not to make him move, but to prove her point. Lucius looked both surprised and amused.

"Alright Cissy. I'm gone." As he exited the room, Narcissa saw him fighting a back a smile. Narcissa stomped her foot in frustration, and felt her fingers curl around the nearest thing to her- a porcelain box from her grandmother- and hurled it at the closed door. It shattered, and after a moment, the door opened.

"I think you were a second or two late… Want to try again?" Lucius grinned cockily from the doorway. "I'll give you a free shot-"

"Out!" There were two voices, not one. Lucius gave a playfully hurt look before leaving for a second time. Ari and Narcissa exchanged angry looks.

"I can't believe that he would-" Ari began.

"Me neither." Narcissa finished, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'll see you tomorrow."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

It was Monday morning, and Lucius was sitting in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, congratulating himself for blocking out McGonagall so completely. He wondered if Narcissa would give up on her silent treatment towards him, which was, in his opinion, entirely underserved. Not that it mattered. She'd forget it soon enough. Her little tantrum had been funnier than upsetting, but it still bothered him slightly. Apparently she was spending far too much time with her _dear _friend Adrienne…

"Malfoy! Answer the question please! And take your feet off that desk!" Professor McGonagall addressed him sharply from several rows back. Lucius didn't even turn.

"You and I both know that I can't answer the question because I wasn't listening. We also both know that it doesn't matter, because I _never _pay attention in your class, and still manage to get perfect marks. So it would be convenient for you to stop testing me with all these questions; it'll get you nowhere." He drawled lazily. The Slytherins laughed at this remark, but the Gryffindors seemed offended. _Good_, he thought. _She's your head of house._

"Detention of Friday, Malfoy, and twenty points from Slytherin. I will not take such disrespect!" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Slytherin's never going to win the house cup anyway, and I already _have_ a detention Friday with Slughorn." A lie, of course. Slughorn was too afraid of Abraxas to give his only son detention.

"Thursday, then." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Detention with Binns." Another lie. "But I'm free Tuesday. No detentions on Tuesday yet. But you're free to give me one; I'll pencil you in." He continued dryly. More laughter from the Slytherin side of the room.

"You will stay after class. We will discuss your punishment then." Lucius smirked.

"Oh, goodie, I get to miss potions?" At that moment the bell rang, saving McGonagall, in Lucius's opinion, from further embarrassment. After the rest of the students were gone, McGonagall turned back to Lucius, who still sat with his feet up on his desk, and folded hands resting on his stomach.

"Your lack of respect and classroom decorum needs to change! Immediately! I will be contacting your parents-"

"They won't care." Lucius interrupted, completely disregarding her previous statement. McGonagall glared at him icily before continuing.

"Nevertheless, I will still inform them. Now, will you please _remove your feet from that desk?"_ Lucius stared at her insolently.

"Why?"

"Enough! To the Headmasters office!" Lucius slid languidly from his seat and stood before her.

"Am I too much of a problem for you to handle, _Professor?" _He spat, adding sarcasm to the last word.

"I will not take this much longer, Malfoy! You try my patience. I'm warning you, you'd do best to watch yourself. There are people in positions of higher power than you. I think you forget that you are a thirteen year old student here!"

"Of course, _professor_. But might I ask, would you really that you were patient in the first place?"

When they finally reached the headmaster's office, Lucius was commanded sternly to wait outside while McGonagall entered to "discuss the inexcusable behaviour" that Lucius showed in her class. Lucius smirked and as soon as she closed the door, leaned forward to listen.

"… Need to discuss some problems that a certain student of mine has been causing." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"And what might those problems be, Minerva? I've never heard you complain of a student's misconducts in class before."

"It's the Malfoy boy, Lucius. He is blatantly disrespectful to me, he distracts the other students, and the discourteousness that he shows towards his classmates is appalling as well! Albus, I honestly cannot deal with him at the moment. Maybe you can get through to him. I'm getting nothing but offensive comments from him."

"Very well Minerva, send him in." Lucius quickly stepped back, just as the door opened.

"The headmaster will see you now, Malfoy. I hope you show a bit more respect towards him." Lucius gave her a deigning glance before walking into the large office as casually as if it were his own bedroom. He collapsed carelessly into one of the seats across from the formidable man who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Afternoon, professor. Lovely day, is it not?" He asked jauntily, a brash grin on his face. Dumbledore gave him a reproving stare that had intimidated many men older and in positions of higher power than he, but Lucius didn't so much as flinch.

"I have been speaking to Professor McGonagall-"

"Yeah, I heard. You really ought to consider putting silencing charms around the doors." Dumbledore frowned slightly, obviously unused to being treated so flippantly by a student.

"Well, Lucius, I prefer to trust that no one who is uninvited will be listening at my door." Lucius shrugged.

"Suit yourself." The older man raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed I shall. Now, if you heard what she said, do you care to explain your behaviour?"

"I already know what she's teaching anyway; there's no point in listening." This seemed to surprise Dumbledore.

"Oh really? And how might you have come across such knowledge?"

"Best tutors money can buy." Lucius said flatly. Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"Of course. I should have guessed. But is that really any reason to disrupt the rest of the class?" Lucius shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me whether they pass or fail." Again, the headmaster frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Lucius. This school was built on a foundation of unity and-"

"Can you skip the lecture and just give me a month of detention, take points from Slytherin, write to my parents, whatever? I'd really rather not sit through some long-winded sermon on the brilliance of this place and all its inhabitants. I get the point." Dumbledore peered at him quizzically over the rim of his glasses.

"I see what Professor McGonagall meant about you impertinence." Lucius smirked.

"I prefer to think of it as 'wit'." Dumbledore sighed.

"Wit is educated insolence, Lucius." He said patiently.

"Better to be educated and insolent than ignorant and submissive." Lucius fired back.

"But what of educated submissiveness? Would that not be a wiser path in your case?" Lucius sneered.

"Why? She can't make me. Sure, I can get detentions, suspensions, hell, I could get _expelled-"_

"Language, Lucius. Please." Dumbledore interrupted. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. The point is, as long as I'm getting good grades, you can't make me take remedial anything; you can't make me repeat any classes. Again, the worst punishment you could _possibly _give me would be to expel me, and so what? I'd go to Durmstrang." Dumbledore removed his glasses, carefully polished them, and then returned them to his face.

"Well Lucius, I think you've made your point. Have your parents considered moving you up to a higher level of education? Perhaps to a fourth year class?" Lucius shot him a look of distain.

"You think I haven't tried? My bloody parents insist-"

"Lucius _please._" Dumbledore chided.

"-That I should stay with peers my age, graduate at the same time, all that sh-"

"I see." Lucius was abruptly interrupted. "I think you've made your point. Now Lucius, I'm not going to punish you this time, but if I hear anymore complaints, I'm going to be forced to have you removed from the Slytherin Quiddich team until your behaviour improves." Lucius scowled.

"Favoritism towards the Gryffindor team?" He growled. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Not at all Lucius, but this has to stop. You may leave now."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The entire school was packed into the Quiddich stadium, eagerly anticipating the Quiddich match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Narcissa was surprised to learn that her cousin's friend James Potter was the new seeker, but personally thought that Lucius (although she still wasn't talking to him) could do a much better job. Not that she knew much about Quiddich. But she knew enough to hate it. The though of being suspended hundreds of feet in the air on a flimsy little pole made shudder, and she didn't see how anyone could _enjoy _watching people risk their lives in such a way, but since the whole school was assembled, she didn't have much a choice. She watched as the two captains shook hands briefly, then winced slightly as the whistle blew announcing the start of the match.

Lucius kicked off the ground and immediately began circling. Aston had told him to be sure to keep a close eye on the new seeker, but he trusted his own abilities much more than Potter's. He had counted on Potter being a bit nervous in his first match, and wasn't disappointed. He was distracted immensely by the crowds, was overtly wary of the Slytherin team members, and seemed uncomfortable if he was within fifteen of Lucius. What Lucius _hadn't _counted on was the Gryffindor's beater's strategy: aim the bludgers at Lucius; no one else. The two beaters kept the bludgers coming at him, and while dodging the speeding balls was no problem, it was a bit difficult to find the snitch under such conditions. The Slytherin beaters helped some, but they were constantly getting in Lucius's way. The match proceeded this way for some time, and though Slytherin lead 50 to 20, Lucius was becoming impatient. After dodging what seemed like the millionth bludger aim at his head, he started to become a bit unfriendly towards the two beaters supposedly defending him.

"If you're going to be beaters, would you _try _to actually hit the bloody things once in a while and stop flying around like the drunken idiots that you apparently are?" Malicious was a more accurate word. Aston, as captain, seemed to find it wrong for Lucius to be shouting at his own teammates, and in turn, Lucius began yelling at him as well. Soon, a shouting match had broken out between the two of them, and the rest of the team began to get angry.

"Aston! ¡Párelo ahora!" Lolita shouted as she flew by. "We're going to lose if you two keep it up!" They ignored her. Suddenly another bludger came speeding at Lucius. He saw it coming, but this time, he didn't try to dodge it.

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but an extra-super-duper big thank you to Suzie, my 100th reviewer! YAY!

nicky black: I try to keep up! Glad you liked the chapter

Death Eater Malfoy: So maybe I didn't up date so quickly… But I'm happy you thought it was funny at the beginning… Sorry that you were crying… (;

MANGA DEVIL: Okay, at the ending, that was Caliva begging Abraxas not to disown Lucius for running away over the summer. And he wasn't feeling too forgiving at that moment…

badgal-13: Thanks! And… Tah-dah! Finally, the next chapter!


	26. Turbulent Waters

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Narcissa hid her face in her hands. _Why _had she come to the game? Why? Someone, most likely Lucius, was going to get killed. She didn't understand how anyone could possibly consider it fair that the two boys with clubs were allowed to aim the fast flying ball-thingies only at Lucius. And Ari was getting a bit too involved in Narcissa's opinion.

"TO THE RIGHT YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" She screamed as one of the two Boys With Bats missed one of the projectiles, which Lucius easily evaded. But Ari wasn't the only one yelling. Nearly the whole stadium was on their feet, shouting at the players. Narcissa watched apprehensively as Lucius stopped circling, and began shouting at Aston, the captain of the team. Ari sat back down, grinning. "Wouldn't it be funny if Lucius got hit?" Narcissa raised her head from her hands to glare at her friend.

"Why would that be funny?" She asked icily. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Cissy. I thought you were mad at him." Narcissa didn't reply. When someone was on their deathbed, you forgave them, no matter what their crimes had been. She assumed the same general concept applied here. She winced as Lucius swerved to avoid another close miss. He and Aston looked as if they were very angry now; they appeared to be exchanging insults, although their words were impossible to hear over the roar of the crowd. What happened next, Narcissa seemed to see in slow motion. Another speeding ball escaped the boys she decided were supposed to be blocking them, and Lucius turned his head in its direction. It was scarcely a split second, but it was enough. He obviously had no intention of getting out of the way. She uttered a small cry, and buried her head in her arms. She couldn't bear to watch. There was a muffled thud, and Narcissa was sure Lucius was dead. Why else would the stadium be growing so silent? But when the noise level reach what was surely an all time low, Narcissa heard a voice she had been positive moments before that she would never hear again.

"-And if that's the case, you need new beaters, Aston!" Her head shot up in shock. It couldn't possibly be-

But it was. Lucius sat on his broom in the same spot, with the same angry expression on his face. Aston, however, looked more confused than upset, and the game seemed to have come to a standstill. Lucius realized this as well, and shot off without further ado. A distressed muttering rippled through the crowd. Narcissa sat up.

"Ari, what-?" She stared at her expectantly.

"It looked like… But that's not possible… I think… Cissy, I think he just blocked the bludger with his _arm!" _Narcissa blinked in confusion.

"So?" Ari made an irritated sound.

"That's not _possible! _I mean, his arm would have snapped in half… But he doesn't… Is that even allowed?" This last question seemed to have had entered the mind of the referee as well, and a sharp whistle pierced the air. Narcissa watched as Lucius flew to the ground, looking smug, but the words they exchanged were inaudible.

…

"What was that, Malfoy? Are you hurt?" Lucius stared at Madam Hooch as if she had grown a second head.

"Yes… I'm fine. I caught the snitch." He pointed out. But of course, they already knew that, didn't they? Why else had they ended the game? The game _was _over, wasn't it?

"Let me see you arm." She demanded. Lucius held out his left hand, the one that still grasped the golden snitch. But the pushed it away in exasperation.

"Your other arm, boy." She grabbed his right arm and pushed up the sleeve, and examined the limb carefully. "Nothing but a red mark…" She muttered under her breath. After she was satisfied that he was uninjured, she became suspicious.

"Did you have you wand on you? Did you use magic to block the bludger? Because if you did, that's immediate disqualification-" Lucius interrupted her.

"I know the rules. I had my wand with me because I always do, but I didn't use it to block the bloody thing. Are you still on that? I've got the snitch right here." He repeated impatiently. By now, the headmaster and Slughorn were on the field.

"Is he hurt, Fesaba?" Dumbledore asked when he arrived.

"I'm fine!" Lucius snapped before Madam Hooch could reply. He regarded the Headmaster wit icy dislike. He'd not forgotten the man's threats to have him removed from the Quiddich team. And he did not appreciate being spoken about as if he were some invalid, unable to answer for himself. Slughorn wrung his hands nervously.

"But Fesabee, is it allowed?" Madam Hooch frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure…" She began. Slughorn scoffed.

"Bee, you know the rules better than anyone. You've got the rule book memorized!"

"I know! But I don't think that anyone ever though something like this possible!" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"While you're discussing this, might I point out that the game is over? That I caught the snitch?" They stopped finally to acknowledge him.

"Lucius, we're a bit more worried about you blocking that bludger with your arm. As your head of house, I feel responsible for any harm that may-"

"My arm is _fine_! I don't see what all this is about!" They said nothing, simply shaking their heads. After a bit discussion, Madam Hooch reached her conclusion.

"We'll overlook it this time Malfoy, but don't do it again. Now," She turned to the other team members, waiting expectantly. "The match is over. Slytherin is the winner."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Narcissa rushed out of the stands, her slip-on shoes nearly causing her to trip. She had run out the moment the game had been announce over, and she now waited impatiently outside the Slytherin changing rooms. One by one the team members exited, all except Lucius. Narcissa lingered as long as her edginess would allow, then knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in Narcissa." She pushed open the door, and saw Lucius seated on a wooden bench, apparently unlacing his Quiddich boots, watching her with an amused smile. "You worried that I've broken my arm too? Or just to give your congratulations." Narcissa bit her lip.

"Are you alright? Every one said that… I mean, no one…" She stared.

"Wait, let me guess. They all thought I should have been knocked off my broom and killed? Probably wished it too." He said bitterly. Narcissa frowned.

Not_… exactly. _But Lucius," She paused self-consciously. "Well… Ari said-"

"You shouldn't listen to what Ari says, Narcissa. None of it." Lucius interrupted. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you two get along? You really have no reason for all your fighting." Lucius tossed his Quiddich robes into his bag.

"Ari and I… Let's just say we've known each other for longer than we should have. It's actually a pretty funny story…" He stopped when he saw the expression on her face. "But you wouldn't want to hear it. It's terribly boring." Narcissa shook her head.

"Fine. You're right. I don't." She made as if to step forward, but there was a bang, and Narcissa cried out in pain.

"Ouch! My foot!" Cradling her left foot in her hands, she hopped to a bench and sat down, examining her foot critically. Lucius stood and walked over to her.

"What did you do to you foot, Narcissa?" He asked with exaggerated patience. Narcissa felt her cheeks flush.

"Erm… Nothing… I just… got a splinter" Lucius looked by the locker where her shoe was lying, and he smiled knowingly.

"Ah, wait, let me guess. You stubbed your toe, pulled your foot out of that little slipper thing, and got a splinter. Am I right?" Narcissa nodded, not quite meeting his eye.

She pointed to a sliver of wood that protruded partially from her foot.

"Think I can get it out though."

"Don't." He said so quickly, she looked up in surprise. "You break it off, and then we'll have to cut it out." He said seriously as he walked over to her. Narcissa cringed at the thought. He sat down behind her, and reached around and gently took her foot in his hand. Narcissa screwed her eyes shut and wait. After a moment or two, she opened them again.

"Well?" Lucius held up the shard of wood.

"It's out. Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic? Now, we clean it." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her foot. "Scourgify." she giggled.

"Thanks." As Lucius was putting Narcissa's shoe back on, his hand, quite by accident, brushed against the underside of her foot. She gasped slightly, and Lucius feared for a moment the he had hurt her, that he hadn't gotten the splinter out completely. But he looked closer, and realized that her lips were pressed together, and she was trying desperately not to laugh. A slow smirk spread across his lips.

'Ooho, ticklish are we?" Narcissa shook her head fiercely, but Lucius continued grinning mischievously. "Well…" His tone alarmed her, and she tried to get up, but his arm tightened around her waist. "I think not." His forefinger slid lightly across her delicate arch, and she gave a tiny yelp and attempted in vain to jerk her leg away.

"Lucius! Stop it! Lucius…!" He playfully traced circles on the bottom of her foot, then the top, then slowly upwards along her ankle and her leg. "Lucius!" She shrieked, twisting helplessly, and laughing hysterically. "Lucius, please, stop!" He probably wouldn't have, but at that moment, he door to the locker room open, and James Potter's head appeared in the doorway. In a flash, Lucius released her, stood, crossed the room, and drew his wand.

"What the _hell _are you doing in here Potter?" He snarled. James tripped back in surprise, revealing Sirius standing behind him.

"I think the question is Malfoy, what are _you _doing in here with my impressionable cousin?" Lucius sneered.

"Really Black. I think you forget that this is the Slytherin changing room, where, believe it or not, Slytherins _are _allowed. Pathetic Gryffindors such as yourself on the other hand, who've undoubtedly come to set off a couple of stink bombs or something equally as immature, are a different story." James rolled his eyes.

"Oh? And what about your little… friend? Is she supposed to be here?" Lucius threw a casual glance over his shoulder at Narcissa, not so much as to acknowledge her presence, but to make sure she wasn't doing anything that might cause him problems.

"She's got more right to be here than you two. And you're just sore because you lost the game so terribly today. Admit it." James's cheeks reddened and he made a violent move towards Lucius, but Sirius pulled him back.

"Don't. He's not worth it, James." Lucius chuckled darkly.

"Pathetic. Both of you. Get out before I make you." They two boys glared at Lucius as they retreated. Lucius shut the door behind them before turning back to Narcissa, who now stood with her shoes securely on her feet. He grinned.

"Don't worry, little Cissy. This isn't over yet."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Narcissa's thirteenth birthday came and went, the winter holidays passed with little event, and before long, it was spring. It was an unnaturally warm afternoon in early May, and Ari and Narcissa were walking around the lake after classes.

"So, Cissy do you have any plans this summer? I'm going to Australia, can you believe it? It's supposed to be incredible. We have cousins there, see, they live in Cairns. I'm going diving in the Great Barrier Reef! My cousin Ashley, she speaks Mermish, she said she'd actually met some mermaids- bloody hell; I'm doing it again, aren't I? Sorry Cissy, where are you going?" Narcissa laughed.

"It's fine Ari. I'm not going anywhere exciting; to visit my Grandmum or aunt, maybe. But besides that, no, I'm stuck with Bella." She made an unhappy face, before looking up and realized that Ari wasn't even paying attention. She was staring intently instead across the lake.

"Hey Cissy… D'you reckon we could go swimming?" Narcissa laughed at this ludicrous idea.

"Really Ari! We aren't wearing swimsuits, the giant squid will probably eat us, and-" But Ari had already stripped down to her under-things and quickly leapt into the water.

"Come on in Cissy!" She squealed. "The water's _fantastic!" _She playfully splashed at Narcissa, who jumped back over Ari's clothing.

"Oh, Ari! Don't!" But by now, she was laughing as well. It wasn't long before Ari persuaded Narcissa to join her. Soon they were both splashing, having fun, when Narcissa stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked in confusion. But Narcissa just shook her head and sunk down in the water until only her nose and eyes were visible. She stared in abject horror at something behind Ari's head. Ari turned, and laughed. "It's just Severus, Cissy. And he's so involved in that book, I doubt he'll even see us anyway. Unless…" Ari submerged herself as well, and waited until Severus had walked close by them, still engrossed in his book. Then, when he was directly in front of where they hid, he stopped. He look up from his book, looked back towards the castle, out over the grounds, then finally out towards the lake. At that moment, Ari floated on to her back, and began kicking her legs as hard as she could, instantly soaking Severus. He jumped back, swearing loudly. Ari burst in to a fit of laughter. Severus stared at her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"_What_ are you two _doing _in there?" Ari grinned.

"What does it look like, Severus? We're swimming!" He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Should I even bother to ask why?"

"Because it's hot and we felt like it." She stated matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right Cissy?" Narcissa slowly slipped under the water blushing furiously, praying fervently that he'd be gone by the time she resurfaced. Unfortunately, when she poked her head out of the water, he was still standing there, looking now as if he wanted to laugh.

"Okay then. I think I'll just leave, and we'll pretend this didn't happen." Narcissa nodded in agreement, but Ari just laughed.

"Oh, but you won't forget, will you, Sevvie?" She winked and blew him a playful kiss. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure Ari. Sure." He headed back up towards the castle, and Narcissa watched him leave, nervously.

"I don't know, Ari… Maybe we should get out. I mean, if someone else were to come by…" But Ari waved her concerns away.

"It'll be fine Cissy. Honestly, you worry too much-"

"Well well well, what _have _we here?" They both turned, and Narcissa suddenly felt a strong urge to die. But Ari smiled.

"Hello Lucius. Britt. Aston. Cissy and I were just swimming. Care to join us?" But Lucius ignored the offer, and instead bent and snatched a pile of clothing.

"I wonder to whom these could belong. Think they're important?" He asked to no one in particular. Britt snicker, but Ari turned suddenly less amiable.

"Put my clothes down!" Lucius smirked.

"Come get them." He challenged. Narcissa expected Ari to argue. Lucius probably did too. But instead, Ari jumped out of the water, dashed up the bank, grabbed her robes, ducked behind a nearby tree, and she emerged a moment later fully dressed. She and Lucius locked gazes for a split second, a silent battle of wills. Then, Ari shot forward, and attempted to retrieve Narcissa's clothing as well. But Lucius was faster.

"I don't think so, Adrienne. Why don't you just-" Ari launched herself at him, shouting, attempting to catch him off guard. It almost worked, but he managed to keep Narcissa's robes away from her. "Not so fast. Britt, Aston, why don't you two take this one back up to the castle." Ari fought valiantly, but she was no match for the two older boys, Quiddich players none the less. After a moment or two, Narcissa and Lucius were alone.

"So… Can I have my clothes back?" Lucius laughed, and Narcissa gazed at him beseechingly.

"You'll just have to come get them yourself. It's really too bad that Ari can't help you out." He watched Narcissa's evident internal struggle with obvious amusement. "How about I give you ten seconds before I take these lovely garments up to the castle and put them in the lost and found? Would you prefer that?" That decided it for her. She had no doubt that that was _exactly _what he'd do. And there was no way that she could go through the school in such a state of undress.

"Oh, alright, I'm coming…" She paused. "Is there any chance you'd close your eyes?" Lucius sneered.

"Do you really not know the answer to that?" Narcissa frowned.

"Oh… Fine." With a small shriek, she darted out of the water, and attempted to grab her clothes back, but Lucius lifted them out of her reach.

"Not so fast. You forgot the magic word." With one arm, he held Narcissa's robes just centimeters away from her fingertips.

"Lucius! Give them to me! Now!" He laughed.

"The magic word, Cissy. Or you can reach for them." Narcissa fought the instinct to wrap her arms around herself to cover her bareness, and stood on her toes, but Lucius stepped back quickly, causing her to fall forward. He caught her by the arm, and pulled her up against him. She gasped, and shook her hair out of her eyes as she tilted her face up to stare at him defiantly.

"Give me my _clothes!" _She hissed. Lucius chuckled softly.

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'P'…" Narcissa glared. She wouldn't beg. She _wouldn't._ "And then an 'L'…" His hand, previously resting against her back, began to slide lightly up along her side, a malicious smirk on his lips. "'E'…"

"Fine!" Narcissa jerked away from him angrily. "Please! Now give me my clothes back!" He dropped her clothing into her waiting arms.

"You _could _say it like you mean it." She didn't respond, instead she tugged her robes on as quickly as she could, her fingers trembling with humiliation and rage.

"I don't appreciate being patronized, Lucius, and I don't think that it's necessary for you to treat me the way you do, alright? You act like Bella doesn't condescend me enough. And Severus! He's _younger _than me, and he doesn't even realize he's doing it! Oh, and while we're on that subject-"

"Damn Narcissa, calm down! Okay," He placed his hands on her shoulders, and stared seriously into her eyes. "Relax. Deep breaths. You're over reacting. Calm. Down."

"You're doing it again!" Lucius smiled.

"I know. You're right." He offered no explanation. Narcissa tried to free herself from his grip, but he held her, not roughly, but tightly enough for her to know that he wasn't about to release her. "But don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little?"

"Even if I am, that doesn't give you the right to treat me like…like… some brainless child! Like I don't know what's going on around me!" Lucius let his hold loosen, and placed on hand on the back of her neck, tracing circles with his thumb as he spoke.

"Alright Narcissa. We don't think you're an invalid. We don't think you're stupid. Although I'm sure that you don't really think that everyone treats you that way. What about Ari? And all the teachers like you, right?" Narcissa smiled grudgingly.

"I have transfiguration right after your class, and Professor McGonagall is always in a bad mood on the days you don't skip. I think that your ideas of teachers liking someone and the teachers actually truly _liking _them are two different things." Lucius shrugged.

"Maybe you're right. But we probably need to get back to the castle. I think it's going to start raining soon. Narcissa laughed at this statement. There wasn't a cloud to be seen.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Two hours late, the rain outside was pouring so heavily that all the students had been called inside due to a flood warning. Narcissa and Ari used this as an opportunity to go to the library and work on a particularly nasty potions essay. They sat in silence, a rare thing, each flipping through thick text books. For a while, all that was audible was the quiet rustling of turning pages. Finally, Ari slammed her dusty volume closed with an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm _bored _Cissy!" Narcissa gently shut her book as well. She knew the silence was too good to be true.

"Well, I'm sorry Ari, but this really needs to get done-" She started patiently.

"Yeah, we can do some other time! Come on! See, my aunt thinks that May 4th is my birthday, I'm not quite sure why, but the point is that she sends me really neat gifts, and since today _is _May 4th, I want to see what she sent." Narcissa smiled. She honestly didn't feel much like working either.

"Alright. Let's go." Ari jumped up without a second thought about the work that needed to be done.

"Last year," Ari explained as they headed towards the common room "She sent me these _amazing _carved bracelets from Bangladesh, and I was about to put them on, when this note falls out. It said, in all capital letters, DON'T PUT THESE ON. So I didn't, obviously, and the note went on to explain that they were cursed, and they would shrink until they were the size of rings. Like, that you wear on your fingers. So, I'm saving them for a… Special occasion." Narcissa stared, and Ari laughed at her expression. "So maybe Auntie Myma is a little different."

"A little? That sounds like a bit of an understatement!" They both were laughing as Narcissa opened the door to the common room.

"Well Cissy-"

"You _bastard!" _They looked up in time to see Bellatrix launching herself at Lucius, who drew his wand. His lips moved, and the whole room grew unnaturally quiet. The spell was aimed at Bella, but both Ari and Narcissa felt the two strange waves of pressure that slammed Bellatrix across the room, against the far stone wall. She crumpled to the floor, a pool of blood growing around her head.

(A/N: Just so everyone knows, I'll be gone for the next four weeks (In Australia, like Ari!) so I won't be able to update for a while! But the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be inspired to update when I get home!

Dark Mermaid: Their relationship will definitely develop a lot more as they get older, but not much can (cough) happen while they're young. But I need to establish a history between the two of them; it's going to be very important.

Narcissa Andromeda Blaque: Well… I update more quickly this time, right? I try, and your reviews help!

Minastirith: Frodo Baggins is the one from Lord of the Rings, right? I've never read that series, and our DVD player froze when we rented the movie. But maybe it would be cute. But I'm glad you think my story's cute too!


	27. Blood and Battles

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"_You bastard!" They looked up in time to see Bellatrix launching herself at Lucius, who drew his wand. His lips moved, and the whole room grew unnaturally quiet. The spell was aimed at Bella, but both Ari and Narcissa felt the two strange waves of pressure that slammed Bellatrix across the room, against the far stone wall. She crumpled to the floor, a pool of blood growing around her head._

Neither of the two girls made a sound, but Lucius's head snapped towards them as abruptly as if they'd screamed. Maybe they did. Narcissa's eye met Lucius's for a moment, and she was dismayed by what she saw. Or more specifically, _didn't_ see. No regret. No guilt. No anger, even. He stared back at her calmly, as if what he'd just done to Bellatrix had been completely permissible. Ari was the first one to move. Surprisingly, she seemed to not notice Lucius's presence, instead she ran straight over to Bella. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa were aware of Ari's doings, but within moments the common room door burst open, and Narcissa was being pushed out of the way as adults crowed around Bellatrix. She watched dully as her unresponsive sister was loaded on to a stretcher and levitated away, and as one of the teachers questioned Ari.

"What happened, Miss Xannon?" They seemed to be in a state of panic. Ari turned accusingly towards Lucius.

"Well professor, Cissy and I were coming back from the library, and when we came in, we just saw what must have been a fight, I suppose, and Lucius took his wand and used some kind of spell to make Bella hit that wall over there," She pointed to the crimson spot on the wall where Bellatrix had first been thrown. "And then she fell there." She indicated to the pool of blood on the ground. The woman looked up in shock, seeing Lucius for the first time.

"Is this true?" She demanded. Lucius nodded silently. She frowned. "Very well. Thank you for your help, Miss Xannon. Mr. Malfoy, if you'll so kindly come with me…" Lucius continued to watch Narcissa as he exited the room. After he was gone, Narcissa realized that she was shaking. Ari crossed the room and put a comforting hand on Narcissa's arm.

"Bella will be fine, Cissy. I'm sure she will." Narcissa could only stare mutely at the floor as tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh Cissy, don't cry. Bella will be okay." But Ari didn't realize the real reason why Narcissa was crying, which made her cry all the harder.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Lucius sat in a seat opposite of Albus Dumbledore feeling, quite frankly, more bored than anything else. His first thought upon entering the headmaster's office had been 'wasn't I just here?'. The difference was that tonight Professor Slughorn was in attendance as well, rather anxious and fretful, it seemed to Lucius. He wrung his hand, muttering things like 'I don't believe this' and 'How improbable!' under his breath. Lucius rolled his eyes, glanced at his watch, and resisted the urge to put his feet up on the grand mahogany desk in front of him. The elderly headmaster sighed, regarding Lucius with sorrowful eyes.

There was something about this boy, this Lucius Malfoy, the man though as he watched him. Something about him that made him seem older than his fourteen years, and it was not natural maturity. Dumbledore saw the dislike in Lucius's eyes as he stared at him unflinchingly, but impatience and indifference towards the situation. But he knew it wasn't just this particular situation. He often passed through classes unobserved, of all years and subjects. And unfailingly, he saw Lucius's apathy towards the material, disrespect to his professors, and general animosity or indifference to most of his fellow classmates. Albus Dumbledore knew many of the schools secrets, and many of its student's secrets as well. And he knew that this boy had a secret, if only he knew what… He was interrupted from his ponderings by Slughorn, who coughed loudly.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, I think you ought to know that because of this young man here, there is a girl in critical condition down in the hospital wing, and two more severely traumatized-"

"They're not _traumatized. _You're over exaggerating." Lucius interrupted sharply. Slughorn stared at him, taken aback.

"The girl's younger _sister_ saw you attack her; I think she's a bit disturbed, Malfoy!" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"She'll get over it. And Bella isn't seriously injured." Slughorn opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore gently interjected.

"Please, I'd like to know what's happened here, if someone wouldn't mind sharing."

"Well of course, headmaster. I am very disappointed to say that Lucius, one of my own students, has seriously injured another girl in his year, Bellatrix Black. Two other girls, Adrienne Xannon and Narcissa Black (Bellatrix's little sister, I might add), saw him attack her. Fortunately, Miss Xannon had the consideration to call us down, and it's a lucky thing too, because Miss Black, Bellatrix that is, sustained quite serious head injuries, and is still unconscious. Poppy can't for the life of her figure out how to revive her, and Miss Xannon and Miss Black, Narcissa that is, cannot identify the curse Malfoy here used to wound poor Bellatrix. And he refuses to tell us!"

"Are you finished yet?"

"Lucius Malfoy! Mind your tongue! Now as head of house, I must say that I hate taking such drastic measures, but I feel a suspension might be in order here." Slughorn emphasized. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You really think that necessary? Why don't we hear what Mr. Malfoy here has to say on the matter?" They both turned to Lucius expectantly.

"He's absolutely right. I deserve to be suspended." He snapped bitterly. They both stared back in surprise. "Do you expect me to beg to be allowed o stay in this bloody prison? Hell no; I'll get out any time you'll let me." Dumbledore sighed as he polished his glasses carefully before setting them back upon his crooked nose.

"Very well. I'll contact your parents telling them to pick you up-"

"Don't bother. I won't be staying with them anyway." Dumbledore sounded suddenly very tired.

"Another relative, then. Who shall I be writing to?" Lucius shrugged.

"No one, actually. I'll be staying alone." Slughorn made a noise of disbelief.

"Do you really think that we could leave you out on the streets of London, boy? You'd be killed!" Lucius frowned.

"I'd be safer on them than off," He muttered quietly under his breath, so that Slughorn and, so he thought, Dumbledore couldn't hear.

"And why's that, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked softly. Lucius scowl smoothed suddenly.

"I didn't say anything, Professor. I suppose you can right to my father, if you must, but not my mother, if you don't mind." He said briskly. "And how long will I be out of school, might I inquire?" Dumbledore began writing on a piece of parchment.

"A month, I believe, if the headmaster agrees?" Slughorn replied. "This is no small offence, Lucius, and if the girls parents decide to press charges-"

"Which they won't, I'm sure." Lucius cut in smoothly. "So if I could have time to pack my belongings… How long did you say that letter would take to reach my father?"

"It should arrive within the hour."

"Splendid. I ought to be going now." Slughorn frowned.

"Indeed. I suppose you should. Perhaps someone-" But Lucius was already out the door.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

It was a brilliant plan. Completely fool-proof. An entire month to himself. Lucius knew his father, if he even opened the letter, would not only not tell his mother about it, but would most assuredly not be bothered with going to pick Lucius up himself from the train station. So Lucius could wander London freely for a month. Oh, this should be fun… He thought as he open the common room door. Much to his relief, it was empty; Narcissa and Ari had not decided to hang around. His dormitory was empty as well. Lucius could scarcely believe his luck. He packed everything in under twenty minutes, and that was taking up as much time as possible. Afterwards, he lay on his bed, thinking.

_Bellatrix will be furious… Perfect. It's a wonderful set-up. I can have my revenge and Bella… Twice over, as a matter of fact, but the head injury won't mess up her life the way… _Lucius smirked. _Oh yes. Bellatrix will be furious. Can't wait 'til she's conscious again; she'll wish she were dead. But she won't die. That's the beauty of it. And this will torture her until the end of her days. _Lucius revelled in his own genius. It would be agony for Bella, perhaps for the rest of her life, but it was also a good insurance policy for himself. If things fell through with Narcissa, if it turned out he _didn't _have to marry her… But for some reason, this thought, of not marrying her, didn't make her as happy as it once had. As it should. Certainly he didn't want to _marry _Narcissa. _I mean, she's a nice girl and all, but honestly! I'm fourteen. I've got my entire bloody life ahead of me. Why should I want to get married when I'm eighteen? _Not that it mattered what he wanted. His life was pretty much planned for him anyway. _But at least I don't have to marry Bellatrix. _And yet he knew that if he could choose anyone in the word t marry, it would be Narcissa anyway. Why? He wasn't sure.

"Lucius?" He looked up in surprise to see Narcissa standing in the doorway. He mentally reprimanded himself for not hearing her approach.

"Yes?" He responded lightly.

"You're getting suspended, aren't you?" She asked in clipped tones. Lucius smiled and sat up on the side of his bed.

"Not wasting time with small talk, are we?" He purposely replied with another question.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked tersely, obviously not enjoying the conversation. Lucius smiled.

"Only a month." He crossed he room and stood beside her. "Plenty of time for you to miss me though,"

"You deserve to be expelled." She snapped bitterly. Lucius raised one eyebrow.

"Touché." Narcissa stared resolutely past him, refusing to meet his eye. Lucius caught her chin in his hand, and tilted her face towards his. "And why do you say that?" She jerked free of his grasp, as if she couldn't stand having him touch her.

"You nearly killed Bella. And you didn't care." Some of the harshness had left her voice, and she now sounded almost hurt. "She could have _died _Lucius, and you would have let her!" She said, slightly louder, determined not to show any weakness. "If Ari and I hadn't come in-"

"Correction, if _Ari _hadn't come along. I don't remember you doing much more than standing there, sweetheart." He snapped, suddenly bitter. "And no, I _would not _have let her die; that would defeat the purpose." Instinct was telling Narcissa to just stop talking and leave, but she was too full of righteous anger for her sister.

"Purpose? _Purpose!_Please don't tell me this is for the stupid cult you joined! The one that gives you an excuse for killing innocent people!" He would have hit her then, if it were not against all his morals, few as they may be. How many times had he seen his father beat his mother until she was merely inches from death, and swore he'd never do the same thing? Muggles and mudbloods didn't count; they could _hardly_ be called human.

"You'd do best, Narcissa, to think before you spoke, and to not talk about things you're to immature to understand." He said slowly, in a voice of forced calm. "And to answer your question, no, it didn't. And if you don't believe in the purity of the population… You may want to start." He turned on one heel and grabbed the handle of his trunk without another word. But Narcissa wasn't through.

"Oh? And should I believe in a cause no one will let me know about?" She asked icily as he pushed past her. "One I'm too immature to understand? Should I be ready to sign away my life to committing genocide just because someone tells me I ought to?" Lucius couldn't stand it any more. In fury, he kicked his trunk down the stairs and spun around to face her.

"Damn you, you stupid, silly little girl! Just shut the hell _up_!" He roared, pulling out his wand and pressing the tip to her throat.

"Lucius! What-"

"Not. Another. Word." She was scared now; he could easily read terror in her eyes. _Idiot child_, he thought bitterly as he returned his wand to the pocket of his cloak and began to descend the staircase, leaving a shaken Narcissa behind him. Lucius grasped the handle of his trunk, which had miraculously survived the fall not only unharmed, but unopened as well. As he made his way back to the headmaster's office, dark thoughts ran through his head. _Does she know nothing? Can the bloody thing not even recognise danger? It's going to be hell marrying her. I guess Bella isn't the only one who's going to be miserable. Damn it! Why does she have to be so infuriatingly… naïve? Why does she feel the need to…? Argue?_ Yes, why was she arguing with him? Why had the quiet, demure little Narcissa begun to fade, leaving a watered-down version of Bellatrix behind? Why was she standing up to him? When had she grown a spine? And _why the hell was it bothering him so much? _

As Lucius approached the corridor the headmaster's office was situated on, he heard Slughorn's terrified voice drifting around the corner.

"O-Of course n-not, sir! I-I in n-n-no way m-meant t-to offend you! B-But, the girl, s-she's, she's seriously in-injured!" He wailed. A cold, emotionless voice that Lucius knew all to well replied:

"The girl will be fine." Lucius's blood ran cold.

"Some s-sort of p-p-punishment is necessary though-" Slughorn squeaked.

"Really? I feel differently. Don't you, Horace?" Lucius crept forward the hear Slughorn whisper:

"Ab-absolutely." He could practically hear the smirk in his father's voice.

"Perfect. Then you will tell my son when he returns-" Lucius decided it was time to make his appearance.

"Tell me what?" Abraxas turned around and eyed Lucius with a look that bordered disgust.

"Ah yes. Lucius. You aren't going to be suspended after all. Take your belongings back to your dormitory." Those were the only words he spoke before turning to leave the castle again. But he could be heard muttering as he turned the corner: "Albus Dumbledore is the worst thing that's ever happened to this place." The only thing father and son ever agreed on. Lucius glanced at the wan, trembling man before him, and left in the opposite direction of his father. He had a visit to make.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The Hospital Wing was dark. Lucius located Bellatrix's bed to find her unconscious. He remembered Slughorn saying they'd been unable to revive her, and wondered if that still stood true. No matter.

"Wake up Bella." No response. "Belllllatrix," Still nothing. "I have candy."

"Go… Away… Malfoy." She rasped. Lucius smirked. Success.

"That's not very polite, Ms. Black. Or should I say… Lestrange?" Bellatrix jerked suddenly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"I hate you." She hissed. Lucius leaned back in the chair beside her bed and placed his feet upon the clean white sheets.

"I know you do." He replied smugly. "But I'm sure you're wondering why I arranged such a misfortune to befall you?"

"More specifically, _how." _She answered tiredly. He sneered.

"Of course." Lucius paused. "Look at me Bella," He said suddenly. Bellatrix's head moved millimeters in his direction. "More," He taunted, knowing full well that she was unable to. Her eyes snapped towards him, full of hatred.

"Dammit Malfoy! Just tell me how you did it!" She snarled hoarsely.

"You know, I am _very _talented in the art of persuasion." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You'd be stunned how easily I can make people do whatever I ask. Shocking, really." He fell silent, seemingly preoccupied with shredding a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"So what?" Bella finally asked impatiently. "Did you "persuade" my mother to stick me with that- that sniveling little twerp?" Lucius looked up with a look of feigned surprise.

"What would give you that idea? That head injury must have really messed you up. You're making no sense whatsoever."  
"Lucius!" She hissed in frustration. He smiled.

"Another thing I happen to be quite skilled at is forgery. That is my skill that should concern you. And your scrawl, messy as it may be, is not very difficult to duplicate. Now. Do you have the letter you dear Mummy sent you?" She nodded, then grimaced in pain.

"In my pocket." She pointed feebly to a pile of clothes. The conversation was obviously taking its toll on her. Lucius crossed the room and searched Bella's discards robes until finding a piece of parchment bearing the Black crest. He unfolded it and began to read.

_My dearest Bella,_

_You cannot believe how ecstatic I am to have received that letter. I could not be prouder. You will be pleased to know, my darling, that I wasted no time in acting upon your requests. I immediately contacted Victrola Lestrange, and informed her of you wishes to be wed to her eldest son, Rodolphus. And Bella, do you know what she told me? That both her sons, Rodolphus _and _Rebastan, spoke of you, my precious, often and wistfully. Isn't that something? Anyway, Victrola spoke to her husband, Redalshas, and he thought it was a marvelous idea, truly. Let you heart rest at ease, my blossom; the final paper work has been signed (Now only Rodolphus himself needs to agree, which I am assured shall be of no problems) and you shall be married on your eighteenth birthday. Not the minister himself could do a thing about it, this old magic being as binding as it is. I fought for the traditional age of seventeen, which is the age when Cissa will marry, but the Lestranges thought it better you be out of school. Oh daughter, you have no idea how worried I was that your free-spiritedness would make it difficult for you to find a suitable husband, especially since your sister's engagement is coming along so nicely. In fact, Caliva and I spoke recently, and she told me that she and Abraxas would love to have Cissa visit for a week this summer—wouldn't it be splendid if you did the same? Write me soon darling. _

_All the love and kisses in the world,_

_Mum_

Lucius sneered as he finished reading the letter. All was just as he hoped. "I told you I'd make your like hell-" He turned back to Bellatrix, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

(A/N: Yes! I know! I'm NOT dead! Isn't it incredible? Not that I exactly got an inspiring amount of reviews though. But thank you a bajillion to every on who DID review:

Narcy: Yes! Exactly! Lucius and Bella hate each other because Lucius hates opposition. Same with him and Ari! Narcissa, on the other hand, gets along with him better than anyone else, because she doesn't argue with him. Most of the time. Quiet and sweet as little Cissy may be, she loves her family, even Bella, no matter how horrible they are to her. She lets Lucius be USUALLY, but she CAN be assertive when absolutely necessary. To a point. She is still a little scared of him, especially when he gets angry. That's one of the reasons she goes out of her way NOT to provoke him. So to answer your question, Narcissa's character will mature, so it will change in that sense, but she won't get a total character-make-over.

Jenny: Okay, yes, I know, most definitely NOT a quick update. But at least you know what happens to Bella, right?

Narcissa Andromada Blaque: Now you know what happens to Bella. But just a warning to all people who like Bella just the way she is: She is about to change A LOT. For the worse.

Lacerta: I'm so happy you love it, and I promise I will write this story to the end. To the best of my abilities. AKA, this isn't my computer and access can be limited at times.

Spiggi: This is difficult… I get people telling me to change Narcissa… And keep her the same… The thing is, if Narcissa punched Lucius, I think he'd laugh at her. Making the action fairly pointless. And remember, Lucius's character will change, at least in his treatment towards Narcissa as they get older (As all guys tend to, IF you get my drift), so, believe it or not, Narcissa MAY NOT WANT to punch Lucius. Shocking as it may seem.

Em: Severus and Ari… Hmm… Something I've actually never considered doing! I know there will be plenty of romance for Ari, and I'm considering some for Severus, but I don't know if it'll be the two of them together. But if you have any ideas on how that could work out, please tell me and I'll see what I can work in.

Whisper-in-the-rain: Once again. Not a quick update. Apologies.


	28. I'll Be Watching You

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. It wasn't right that she put up with him, everything he did to her. She was angry with him for now, but she wouldn't be for long. She never was. He hurt her again and again, but she always forgave him, always went crawling back for more. And yet she wouldn't so much as glance at him. Someone who would love her. She was an angel. So perfect, flawless. The angel with a devil over her shoulder, controlling her life. Even the people she called friends tried, in ways, to control her. The dark boy who could read minds. The wild girl whose dispositions hit opposing extremes in seconds. She was perfect, and surrounded herself with imperfections. Why? He didn't know. But he did know this:. He loved her. He would always love her. And one today, she would be his, no matter what it took. Someday, she would be his. But for now, he could only watch._

…

_I didn't know that Narcissa was spending the week this summer! _Lucius set down the Daily Prophet frowning, a line of the letter to Bellatrix coming back to him. _"…Caliva and I spoke recently, and she told me that she and Abraxas would love to have Cissa visit for a week this summer…" _Lucius doubted his father had any interest in Narcissa, but it was just the sort of plot his mother would come up with. In all honesty, the thought disgusted him. Considering her recent behaviour, Lucius really had no interest in seeing her. No sooner had he thought this, Narcissa walked into the common room. She didn't see him, sitting in the same seat by the fire that he always sat in; instead she passed right by, set her bag on a table, and stared to write what appeared to be a school essay. Unsure if she was ignoring him or unaware of his presence, Lucius continued reading, listening to the scratch of her quill. But it became clear within moments that Narcissa thought herself to be alone: She began humming. Softly at first, then slightly louder, and finally, she began singing. Not loud singing at all; Lucius could barely hear even though she was only ten feet behind him. But it was loud enough. He didn't recognise the song she was singing, but it sounded almost like some sort of a lullaby. Lucius turned and rested his elbows on the back of his chair. Narcissa's back was facing him.

"Do you always sing while you do home work?" She gasped and spun, her arm knocking over the bottle of ink, which spilled all over her robes.

"Lucius!" Her face flushed. "I-I thought you were suspended!" She stammered, tugging at her robes, trying to keep the ink from her touching her skin. Lucius smirked as he slid from his seat.

"No such luck, princess. For either of us." He crossed the room and leaned against the table beside her. "Quite a mess you've made there." Narcissa frowned, and took a healthy step away from him.

"I should change." She said coldly. Lucius reached into his pocket.

"There's no need for that," He told her as he drew his wand. Her eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards. She had obviously not forgotten their last encounter. Lucius frowned suddenly. Yes, their last meeting, when he had gotten so angry with her… So why wasn't he angry now? He had no problem with holding grudges; in fact, he rarely _didn't. _And just minutes ago, he'd been thinking of how irritating she was getting… How had only her presence made him forget that? He shook his head. This was absurd.

Narcissa was still eyeing his wand suspiciously, and creeping back towards the girl's dormitory. As if it would offer any protection, should he really try to hurt her. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop being ridiculous Narcissa, I'm not going to bloody attack you!" He grabbed her arm to keep her still, and placed the tip of his wand in the center of her chest. She winced slightly, her whole body tense. Lucius gave an exasperated sigh and began to move his wand slowly downwards, toward her navel. When she realized he really wasn't going to hex her, she opened her eyes, and saw all the ink on her clothes gravitating to his wand and vanishing. When he was finished, he returned his wand to his pocket.

"You know, some times I think you forget you're a witch." She scowled.

"Thank you, Lucius." She brushed past him and headed to her dormitory. Lucius sneered.

"You won't have much fun this summer with that kind of attitude, Cissy." He said mockingly. She stopped and turned.

"What do you mean?" But Lucius didn't answer.

…

Bellatrix lay in the hospital wing, staring vacantly at the ceiling. A passer-by might guess that her mind was blank as well, perhaps from drugs of pain. But her mind wasn't empty, not totally. The same phrase kept spinning around in her head, trying to find shape or meaning: _IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!_

"Bellatrix?" She knew that voice. Soft, hopeful and kind. She didn't answer. "Bella? D-darling?" It was too much.

"Piss off Lestrange!" She rasped. He seemed not to understand her.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Bellatrix closed her eyes.

"As a matter of fact you are." She hissed through gritted teeth. She could almost hear the hurt in his voice.

"Please don't say that, Bella. I-I just got the news. I-I had no idea, I mean, I thought-"

"Just say what you've come to say and leave." She interrupted. Seconds later, she wished she hadn't.

"I love you, Bellatrix!" He blurted loudly. She winced, willing people to stop staring.

"Lestrange-" She cautioned, but he paid her warning no heed. He crouched beside her, and took his hand in his.

"I love you Bella," He repeated. "And I'm not ashamed to admit it! In fact, I want the whole world to know it! I LOVE BELLATRIX BLACK!" He shouted. She wanted to die. He straitened up, and grinned down at her. "I wouldn't be happier if I married the queen!" Rodolphus announced. "Not to say that you're not a queen in your own right, my dear." Bellatrix pressed a hand to her mouth. She was going to be sick.

"Just… Get… OUT!" As his hunched, defeated back disappeared, only on thought ran through her head:

_IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!_

…

Narcissa fell backwards on to her bed with a sigh. She didn't know what to do. She wished she could talk to someone. Anyone.

Right on cue, Ari skipped into the room.

"Cissy! Hey! What are you doing up here! Everyone else is out by the lake, but then I realized that you weren't there, so I came to find you, but I honestly didn't expect you to be skulking around up here! I just wanted a shower." She stopped. "What's wrong?" Narcissa wrapped her arms around her head,

"What do you think?" She replied shortly. Ari scowled.

"Lucius isn't it? What's that no-good son of a bitch up to now?" Narcissa rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows."

"Really Ari? I'm not quite sure. Yesterday he attacked my sister and threatened me, and today he acts like nothing happened! And Ari, the worst part is, I keep trying and trying, but I can't make myself hate him! I know it's awful, but I just can't." She said miserably. Ari's brow creased with concentration.

"Wellll… Maybe he's bipolar!" Narcissa shook her head.

"Doubt it."

"Insane?"

"Possibly."

"What if he forgot about the fight? Maybe he's senile."

"You're forgetting he's fourteen."

"Oh, right. Short-term memory loss?"

"Unlikely. He doesn't forget much else."

"An idiot?"

"Too smart."

"Confused?"

"Listening to your conversation."

The two girls looked up in surprise to see Lucius leaning against the doorframe, not offended, but amused. Narcissa turned a shade of crimson, but Ari jumped up.

"Get out! Out! NOW!" He chuckled softly as she approached him, but didn't move.

"Make me, Xannon." He challenged. "Make me." She had every intention of doing so. With a bravery Narcissa admired, she marched up to Lucius, balled her hand into a fist, and punched him squarely in the face.

Or at least, she would have, had Lucius not moved out of her way at the last moment. Instead, her fist collided with the stone wall behind him.

"Ouch!" She cried, clutching her injured hand to her chest. Lucius sneered.

"Next time, you may want to-" But she didn't hear what she wanted to do next time. A glass figurine came hurtling out of no where, and shattered on the side of Lucius's skull. He stepped quickly to the side; too quickly. His foot missed the step, and Narcissa, who had throw the figure watched in alarm as he disappeared down the steps.

"Oh no! What did I _do?" _But Ari was laughing.

"Nice throw Cissy!" Narcissa barely heard her as she rushed down the stairs.

_Don't be dead, please don't be dead! I didn't mean to- please be okay! _She thought fervently as she flew down the steps. But when she got to the ground, she froze. She'd never reacted well in emergencies, and Lucius look awful. He was unconscious, the whole left side of his face covered with blood, and a large, nasty welt had formed on the right side of his head. She knelt beside him, saw, to her horror, a jagged piece of glass protruded from his cheek, surrounded by smaller shards of glass.

"Nonononono…" She breathed, as she carefully removed the largest fragment, flinch as she did so. Lucius twitched, but didn't wake up. Fingers trembling, she removed the rest of the glass, and gently wiped the blood away with her sleeve. The cuts were still bleeding, and she dimly remembered hearing to elevate a bleeding area above the heart. Knowing that trying to move him would do more damage than good, she peeled off her robe, bunched it into the rough form of a pillow, placed it on her lap, rested Lucius's head on it. At some point, she realized she was crying. She brushed the tears away with her sleeve, while staring helplessly at Lucius.

"I'm so sorry Lucius…" She whispered, stroking his hair. He looked so… vulnerable. His mask gone, he looked so peaceful, yet weak at the same time. It wasn't something she was used to; it was actually a bit unnerving. She didn't want him to leave him, but she though she really ought to get ice for lump on his head. Her eyes scanned the common room, but it was empty, and Ari was still in the dormitory. Undoubtedly taking her shower.

"Mmm…" Lucius groaned softly, his head turning in her lap. Narcissa gasped and leapt up, forgetting completely the laws of gravity. His head fell back on to the floor. Hard. Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh Lucius! I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I'm horrible, I know, ohh…" She knelt beside him again, reaching tentatively towards him. He lifted his head, blinking, trying to clear his vision.

"What-?" He touched the bump on his head, then the cuts on his cheek. Then, his fingers lightly slid over the cuts, and they vanished. Lucius pressed his palm against the swollen knot on his head, and when he removed it, it was gone. He propped himself up on his elbows, and turned to Narcissa as if noticing her for the first time. She was sobbing now, with relief this time, relief that he was going to be okay. He sat up, still looking slightly dazed, but he pulled her over to him anyway.

"Stop crying." He murmured.

"I'm so-so sorry!" She cried against his shoulder. "I really didn't mean to!" Lucius stroked her hair.

"Shh. Stop it." He commanded. His voice was firm, in control- yes, he was perfectly fine. When she had reduced to sniffles, he pulled her back and said, dead-serious:

"Did you just throw a glass at me?" There was something about the way he said it, the deadpan expression, but a playful sparkle in his eyes, which made the statement quite funny.

Hilarious, actually.

Narcissa was still laughing when Ari appeared at the landing. Ignoring Narcissa's hysterics, she turned to Lucius.

"Why aren't you dead?" She snapped. Lucius stopped smiling instantly.

"Why don't you go to-"

"Why don't you two ever stop arguing!?"

(A/N: I know, and über short chapter, but it served two purposes: One, our Cissy has a stalker! Gasp! And two, the next chapter is going to be summer, and Narcissa's week with the Malfoys. Fun fun fun! So this is a mini, in between little chaplette!

Vexy5260: Was that enough of an explosion? Lol! But of course, she's guilty afterwards, because that's how Cissy is.

Phantomdaughter: I'm glad you love the story… And yes, the idea is that it's an arranged marriage and Lucius HAS to spend time with her… But what if he stopped being so much of a jerk? If maybe they… Nvm…

Jenny: Oh no, don't feel bad for Narcissa… Yet.

Whisper-in-the-rain: Happy Birthday! And how's that for a quick update?


	29. Not So Home For the Holidays

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Narcissa sat on her trunk, face tilted back to catch the sunshine. It was the end of her second year at Hogwarts, and she was waiting to board the Hogwarts express. About two weeks ago, Lucius had randomly invited her to spend a week at the Malfoy Manor that summer. At first Narcissa thought he was joking, and had playfully agreed to, and, while she was at it, why didn't she spend the entire year with him? His lack of amusement told her he hadn't been kidding. After writing to her mother, (who wrote back the next day and sounded so excited that Narcissa felt she was being pushed out of her house) Narcissa was to go directly home with Lucius, and return to her home after the week. She wasn't sure she felt entirely, 100 percent comfortable going home with Lucius, especially because of the way he spoke about his parents. Narcissa had, of course, been brought up properly, as a good pureblooded woman should be, and her mother's lessons had always seemed to stick better with her than either of her two sisters. She could go through all the motions: which fork to use, how much to eat, appropriate topics for a young lady to discuss, posture, etc., but she was still nervous. And why not be? She was going to be a guest in the house, no Manor, of the wealthiest family in perhaps the world, and most certainly one of the most influential families in England. And it had been the ways for centuries. Narcissa's hands tightened on the edge of her trunk, her eyes squeezed more tightly shut. She didn't want to go…

"Are you coming on the train or planning to walk back to London?" Her eyes shot open.

"Oh, yes, sorry… I'm coming." She mumbled. She turned to get her trunk, but Lucius was faster. As he bent to grab the handle, he stopped suddenly when he saw her face.

"Are you okay?" She nodded quickly and swallowed.

"I'm fine" He grinned knowingly and his fingers closed around her trunk's handle.

"Good. You look like you're about to vomit." She shook her head and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as they boarded the train. When they found an empty compartment (actually, there were two first years already in there, but one look from Lucius sent them practically running out), he stowed both of their trunks, then stuck his head out the door. "Severus! Over here." Severus came in, looking rather hassled, with a suspicious glob of green slime on his sleeve.

"Damn Potter." He spat as her crammed his trunk into an over head compartment. Lucius had the consideration to smirk.

"That's not poisonous, is it Severus? Because if it is, I'd prefer if you got it off before you came in to sit with us." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha, you're _so _funny." He snapped. Lucius moved to shut the door, but a foot got in his way at the last second.

"Is Cissy in there?" Lucius opened the door a sliver more.

"Yes, she is, Xannon. Why do you care?"

"Because, _Malfoy, _I'm sitting with her." Lucius looked back into the near empty compartment.

"No room. Too bad." Ari yanked the door open more.

"There is so and I'm sitting in here!"

"No your not!"  
"Yes I am!"  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"

"Are not!"  
"Am too!"

"Are n-"

"Just open the bloody door and let her in Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You two are acting like toddlers!" Lucius glared at her for a moment, then slid the door open, making it obvious that the action was a deep person favor to Narcissa. The look he gave her as Ari struggled to get her luggage safely stowed clearly said that he'd expect repayment for this. He shut the door and sat down by Narcissa, where Ari had visibly been planning to sit, seeing as her trunk was halfway in the space above it. She got an evil glint in her eye. And Narcissa realized a second too late what she was doing.

"Ari don't-!" With a sharp yank, she brought the trunk down on Lucius head.

"Whoops. Butterfingers." She said sweetly. Lucius shoved the trunk off of him self, into Ari's knees. She fell backwards on to Severus, who wasted no time in pushing her off him. The argument could have turned violent, if at the moment the door hadn't opened.

"Hide me!" Bellatrix shut and locked the door behind her, not even bothering to look and see who else was in the compartment. Before anyone could speak, they heard a voice calling:

"Bella? Bella darling? Where are you my pearl?" Bellatrix turned her back to the door, and saw who occupied the seats around her.

"The teachers are patrolling so I can't hex him, alright?" Lucius sneered.

"No one asked, _Bella darling_." She narrowed her eyes.

"Funny Malfoy. This is your fault anyway." Lucius grinned innocently.

"You don't say." She shook her head, long, slightly unruly black hair falling over shoulders. She slid the door open, checked to see if the coast was clear, and darted out.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The train slowed to a halt, and Narcissa's stomach jerked violently. Peering out the window onto the train station, she saw her mother, chatting amiably with Mrs. Malfoy. When the train stopped, she stood, hoping no one could guess how nervous she was. Lucius got their trunks down, and began to leave behind Severus and Ari, who seemed to be arguing over something trivial and enjoying it thoroughly, but stopped when he realized Narcissa hadn't moved.

"Are you having a problem with moving today?" She didn't smile. He frowned in concern, the situation seeming similar to that of the morning. "Something's wrong." She shook her head with conviction. Lucius still obviously didn't believe her. "Come on," He said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. He steered her gently to the door, then grabbed their trunks again. "Right foot left foot, okay?" He said playfully. Still, she didn't smile. As they walked down the train corridor, she asked nervously,

"What if your parents don't like me Lucius?" He laughed softly.

"I thought you might be worrying about something like that. Don't. My father doesn't like anyone, but my mother will adore you. If worst comes to worst, they can't possibly like you less than me." Narcissa frowned as she stepped off the train.

"That's not very reassuring…" Before she could get another word out, her mother was n front of her, embracing her tightly.

"Cissa, my baby…" She cooed. Narcissa's face reddened.

"Ahm, Mum…"

"I've missed you so much, my little one." Narcissa tried to wriggle free of her mother's grip.

"We're in the way Mum!" Serena stepped back.

"Sorry Lucius. Didn't see you there." His feet were barely on the platform when the Hogwarts express began moving back towards Hogsmeade. Serena turned back to Mrs. Malfoy. "Now Caliva, I've really got to be going. I assume we've covered everything?" Caliva smiled.

"Every word. You're daughter will be in good hands." Serena faced her daughter once more.

"I'll see you in a week, Cissa dear. Behave your self." Then she looked up at Lucius. "Take good care of my daughter." His face was serious as he nodded solemnly, but Narcissa could see a glint of amusement in his eye. Mrs. Malfoy was behind Serena, and she frowned suddenly.

"Did you say…Cissa? You call your daughter Cissa?" Serena looked at her in confusion.

"Yes… Is that a problem?" Caliva looked flustered.

"Oh no, no, not at all." Serena smiled.

"Well then. I'll see you next week." She kissed Narcissa once more. "Goodbye, precious."

"'Bye Mum." She muttered. Once Serena was gone, Caliva turned to Narcissa.

"Well Narcissa, I'm sure you must be tired. I've heard it's along ride, but I've never been my self."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes," She began walking away, and Narcissa followed along. "I was born in Sweden. I attended Fakultet until I was sixteen, then I moved here to get married…" As she chatted with Narcissa, Lucius followed behind with their trunks. _Oh yes, they're going to get along perfectly…_ He knew first hand it was rather difficult to dislike Narcissa. He still couldn't figure out why he tried, but failed to stay angry at her, and it sure as hell wasn't because he couldn't hold a grudge. Once they were out of the dispersing crowd, Caliva linked arms with Narcissa and placed an affectionate hand on her son's shoulder. The look Lucius gave the hand made it clear that he wouldn't be allowing her to touch him if it weren't necessary for this particular means of transportation.

"Now, you have apparated before, haven't you Narcissa?" She nodded and Caliva gave a satisfied smile. "Good. Well then, off we go!"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The three appeared in front of immense iron gates that towered before them. On either side of the gate were stone gatehouses, and looking past Narcissa saw, though she was sure she must be dreaming, was a sphinx, lying between a split in the road. A large black carriage waited for them, and Caliva strode toward it, calling to a gatekeeper:  
"Take the trunks; you're making my boy look like a servant, Navres! Eval, is the coach ready? Tell Artapoel were passing…Is my husband home, Igor? Tell him we're coming, Charese. Help Narcissa into the carriage, Wossom, the step's quite high…" She continued in this manner and Narcissa couldn't help but be amazed not only at the number of servants, but how Mrs. Malfoy handled the situation with ease, addressing each helper by their name. Wossom offered his arm to Narcissa, who climbed into the massive transport, and stopped. The carriage was spectacularly furnished, beyond what Narcissa's family could afford for a main room. Lush crimson covered luxurious sofas and chairs, and thick plush carpeting on the floor. She sat, almost reverently, her fingers running delicately over the expensive velvet. Lucius, however, dropped into a seat casually, not even seeming to notice his surroundings. But then, Narcissa realised, this was nothing new to him. In fact, he looked more than at ease; he looked like he belonged there. Lucius never looked out of place at school, but there was something, she couldn't place exactly what, that just made him seem to… Fit. She was having trouble figuring out what it was. This was his world, where he was born and raised, and no matter how much he spoke of hating it here, he'd never be able to live differently. This was where he was meant to be. The coach started to move, though Narcissa barely noticed; it glided along so gently. She realised suddenly that Caliva was no where to be seen.

"Lucius? Where's your mother?" He motioned to the wall to what she assumed was the front of the carriage.

"There's another compartment up there." She was about to respond when a flash of white from outside caught her eye.

"Lucius! Look! A unicorn! And it's baby!" She leaned over to get a better view, but Lucius seemed uninterested.

"There are a few herds of them living on the estate. You'll probably see a forest nymph or two also; the creatures here aren't as shy here in most places. They've lived here almost as long as Malfoys have." No sooner had he spoken, what appeared to be a tall woman made of long woven grassed appeared from behind a tree, her hair thin vines dotted with flowers, slim fingers fluttering as she lifted her hand, being blown in the wind or waving, Narcissa wasn't sure. Lucius noted her fascination with amusement.

"You like the forest nymphs? And they're the boring ones. You should see the water nymphs. Honestly, they're like the muggle idea of mermaids. Actually, that's probably where they came from." She continued trying to spot creatures through dense woods, but soon the trees cleared, and Narcissa gasped softly. A crystal clear lake sparkled in an expansive field, in which wildflowers swayed softly in the breeze. It was storybook beautiful, almost too perfect to be real. She could have stared for hours, but the scenery shifted again, and they were heading uphill. From this higher area, Narcissa saw deep purple mountains with snow-capped peaks.

"Oh! Look…" She sighed. The land was beautiful. All of it. The Malfoy estate (and she wasn't aware that she was seeing a small fraction of it) was expansive, so large that she doubted that it all belonged to the Malfoys (though it did). It was on an enormous piece of land, so large, in fact…

"Lucius? How do muggles not know that you're here? With so much, land, you'd think…" Lucius smiled and reclined further in his seat, looking positively… relaxed. Lucius rarely seemed so at ease.

"You really do underestimate magic a lot for a pureblood witch. Concealment charms do the trick nicely. England is actually much larger than it appears on muggle maps, with all the old pureblood family's whose estates are nonexistent to muggles."

"So how much land do you own?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Thirty four thousand acres in England, but around sixty-five hundred thousand acres total, I believe." He answered casually, but Narcissa was shocked.

"Si-thou… But that's huge! Where else do you own land?"

"The question is where don't we? We don't see all of the estates often; I've honestly never seen quite a few of them, but the one's I've been to are in: France, Bulgaria, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, America, Germany, Italy, Luxembourg and Ireland. And I think I'm forgetting one." She blinked in an uncomprehending manner. "Oh, right, that new one on the island my father gave my mother as a wedding present."

"A house as a wedding gift?" She exclaimed in shock.

"No, an island." He replied. Narcissa didn't know how to respond to that. But she couldn't have even if she wanted to, because at that moment, the Malfoy Manor came into sight.

_No, not manor, castle. Château. Palace. _For a full minute and a half, Narcissa stopped breathing. To say the Malfoy Manor was massive would be an understatement to the extreme. There seemed to be three sections of equal size (she couldn't see the fourth), each towering nine stories high, an attic, of course, made to seem even bigger by the steep slope of the roof. And she assumed there were dungeons, but she couldn't guess how deep they ran. High black windows glistened in the sun, looking both threatening and dangerous. The entire structure was made of the same grey stone, and the door, visible from here, was a gargantuan ebony carving (she would later discover ebony to be the most expensive wood in the world), an "M" engraved in it, made of twisting, yet oddly symmetrical, what she believed to be vines. But more than that, it was the sheer enormity of the Manor; the way it stretched on and on, each wing of the house taking up nearly five acres of land, connected in the middle by a fifth section of equal size to the rest, and from that centre part, a high, tapering tower, at lest five stories above the rest of the place, with stone stairs and walkways wrapped around it to the top. Forgetting momentarily her fear of heights, Narcissa assumed the view from up there must be spectacular. And the gardens. She was seeing only a hundredth of them, but they were beautiful, all the trees and flowers of every imaginable colour, resting at the foot of the hill where the Manor rested. They began to drive through them, Narcissa's view of the great building momentarily obstructed, when carriage jolted slightly, jerking Narcissa back to reality. She couldn't figure out why she was suddenly gulping down breaths of air like a drowning person. Lucius looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you alright, Narcissa?"

"You didn't tell me you lived in a palace!" Lucius glanced out the window.

"I didn't assume you'd have a heart attack when you saw it. But it is rather nice, isn't it?" He asked, grinning.

"Lucius, it-it's… It's amazing. Incredible. I can't even describe it." He got the look that he had sometimes, the one that made her think he knew something that she didn't.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." _Because you'll be seeing a lot of it._

"How could I not?"

"I'm not sure." _How you can't like it at first sight. But you may get tired of its size after a few decades. _

"I can't imagine what it would be like to live here."

"It's… Nice" _You can judge that for yourself in a few years._

"I'm sure."

"Hmm…" _You will be._

When they drew to a halt, Narcissa felt all of her nervousness return with a crash. Lucius noticed she was shaking before she did.

"Narcissa…" He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "This is not a death sentence. It's a week. Calm down." He realised that he had not sounded commanding, as intended, but kinder. He really did disgust himself at times. But it worked, and Narcissa leaned her forehead against his chest.

"You know me, Lucius. I overreact."

"That you do. But it's fine." The door to the compartment opened, and Narcissa quickly raised her head, almost guiltily. A tall, impeccable groomed man wearing expensive, formal clothes stood it the open doorway. Narcissa's first thought was that this must be Abraxas Malfoy; he seemed to radiate wealth. But Lucius exited the carriage with out acknowledging him, and he offered his hand to Narcissa as she stepped down.

"Welcome to ze Malfoy Manor, Mademoiselle Black." It was then she realised that this was merely a servant.

"Come Narcissa! Supper will be ready soon." She followed Caliva up the steps and to the great door, and blinked in shock. What she had assumed to be vines were not vines at all, but snakes. Hundreds and hundreds of perfectly carved snakes. "Hic sedeo putus cruor", was inscribed above one handle, while "Hostilis Malfoy exsisto praecipio; Nex specto illa hostilis" was above the second.

"What do they mean?" She whispered, quite unaware of why, except that being in the grand entryway seemed to urge respectful silence.

"The one on the left says "Here resides pure blood", and the second says "Enemies of the Malfoy family beware; death awaits these enemies"." Narcissa shivered.

"Charming." He nodded solemnly.

"Just be thankful they don't make any reference to the torture devices in the dungeons." She froze halfway through the threshold.

"_What!" _She screeched, loud enough to make Caliva turn in surprise. Lucius shushed her quickly, covering his own laughter with a cough.

"Calm down! I was kidding!" He half guided, half carried her through the door, since her legs didn't seem to want to move properly. Once they got inside, his arm remained around her waist for support as she gazed at the entry hall, her knees going weak again. The hall was bigger than any she'd ever seen before, at least five times the size of the one in Hogwarts. Tilting covered the floor, marble and granite, she thought. The pattern was a bit dizzying in her opinion. Narcissa's eyes traveled up the gold leafed paneling that went up the wall about to her waist; the rest of the way up was solid stone, smoothed and polished to an affluent gleam. The room seemed to simply glow, likely from the chandelier that floated thirty or so feet in the air, but the room itself seemed to glow from the walls. In the soft light, Narcissa could see mirrors and portraits of the Malfoy family, some no larger than a postage stamp, and others twice as tall as her and eight times as wide, all in beautiful gilt frames. At the far end of the room, a great stair case rose, and after a landing on the second floor, continued to the third, the fourth and so on in the same manner. Looking up, she could see railings of balconies from the three floors above, then another chandelier, higher still, illuminating the forth to eighth floor, until the ceiling vaulted into blackness. Then, something caught her eye. A set of keys, hanging by the door they'd just come through, looking very out of place. They were old and rusty, contrasting greatly with the prosperous furnishings of the hall. But that wasn't what made Narcissa draw back in horror. The keys were covered with blood, dripping in a slow, grotesque way, forming a small puddle on the ground.

"Narcissa?" Lucius touched her arm gently, but she jerked as if he'd hit her. She turned to him, shaking once again

"The keys… She gasped, pointing behind her. "Blood-" Lucius turned where she was pointing and frowned. She turned as well, and saw that the keys, as well as the blood, were gone. Before she could explain, a new voice drifted in from the far side of the room.

"Lu-sis?" A lone, tiny figure stood in the door way. A year and a half old Jahzara watched her brother with big brown eyes. Thick black hair fell to the middle of her back, and a tiny dark hand held up the hem of her robes. Lucius stared at her blankly for a moment, then.

"Oh yes. How could I forget. Jahzara." He sounded less than pleased. The child crossed the room with a grace that shocked Narcissa. Caliva smile affectionately.

"She's been asking for you, Lucius. Did you know 'Lucius' is the only word she can say? That and…" Her voice drifted off. _That and 'Cissa'. But where on earth could she have learned that? I didn't even know people called Narcissa 'Cissa'. It must be a strange coincidence… _

Jahzara stopped in front of Lucius, and reached her arms to be picked up. But as she did so, she glanced past him and saw Narcissa. Her hands fell immediately, and she gave a tiny, delighted squeak.

"Cissa!" She shot past Lucius and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's knees, before holding reaching up to be held as she had done with Lucius. Glancing at Caliva for approval, Narcissa slow bent down to pick up the girl.

"Hello Jahzara," Jahzara placed her palm on Narcissa's cheek in an affectionate way, then snuggled against her.

"Cissa." One fist curled around a lock of Narcissa's hair (though didn't pull it) and the thumb of the other hand went into her mouth.

"Stop sucking your thumb, Jahzara!" Caliva reprimanded sharply. The hand fell into her lap. Caliva frowned. "Awful habit, I can't imagine _where _she picked it up…"

"Young Master Malfoy?" A house-elf bobbed nervously at Lucius's feet. He eyed it with utmost disgust. "My master wishes to see you, sir, in his study." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Of course he does," He muttered as he left in the direction of his father's sanctum. "Can't be back five minutes before he feels the need to criticize me."

The house-elf then turned to Caliva. "Supper will be ready in five minute, Madam." She nodded curtly.

"Put Narcissa's belonging by her room." She turned to Narcissa and smiled rather stiffly. "Which I'll be showing you now."

As they climbed the stairs, Caliva's legs didn't seem to want to cooperate. _Curse that man! Curse him for putting the girl in that room! He knew exactly what he was doing; that vile- _

"Narcissa, this is the East Wing, Lucius's wing, you'll be staying in here." Now her voice sounded downright bitter, and Narcissa feared she's done something wrong. They entered on the second floor, but there were more stairs once they were in the East Wing. She shifted Jahzara's weight to her other hip, and saw that the baby was now asleep. They finally reached what seemed to be the far end of the wing. Two doors faced them, Narcissa's trunk in the middle.

"Well, that's your room," She gestured to one door. "And that's Lucius's…" There was an uneasy silence, and Narcissa was about to ask if she could see the room, when Caliva spoke suddenly. "Well, we really ought to go back for supper; we'd hate to be late…" She started walking away so quickly Narcissa had to practically jog to keep up.

Caliva was shaking ever so slightly, but new the Black girl wouldn't notice. Though she assured herself that it was impossible, she was positive she could hear the water pounding on the porcelain shower floor again… _No. Stop. You're imagining it. Stop_She commanded herself firmly. When she was sure she was composed, she turned back to Narcissa.

"I'm so sorry dear; Jahzara must be getting awfully heavy…" She reached for her daughter, but she attached herself to Narcissa.

"Cissa. _Ciiiissa_!" She whimpered. Caliva managed to pry Jahzara off her, scolding her none to gently.

"Jahzara! This behaviour is unacceptable! Bessie," She addressed a house elf that had materialized suddenly.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Take Jahzara to bed, no supper for wayward children." She commanded flippantly. Narcissa was stunned. Surely she wouldn't deny this tiny child food? But Caliva began to move away from the child, and Narcissa had no choice but to follow.

When they reached the entry hall again, Narcissa heard voices form a dark hallway on the far side. Caliva stopped, and Narcissa followed suit.

"That will be Lucius and Abraxas…" No sooner had she spoken, Lucius appeared, followed by a man she could have easily picked to be his father out of a crowd. He looked about six and a half feet tall, his eyes the same icy grey as his son's, his hair the same pale blonde. Neither were smiling, but there was something different in Lucius, something she couldn't identify but was not in his father, nor his mother. Narcissa turned her attention back to the older man, feeling some unreasonable fear grow in her with each step he took towards her. She saw dislike etched in his features as his eyes swept over his son and wife, and finally, and they finally stopped on Narcissa. A sneer slowly spread along his lips as he scanned her quickly from head to toe. Unconsciously, she straightened her back just a tiny bit more, and pressed her lips together to keep from biting the lower one. She gazed at the floor, not wanting to look into those cold eyes.

"So," His voice had a soft menacing tone. "This must be Narcissa Black." She didn't look up.

"Yes sir," It was barely ore than a whisper.

"Well, Miss Black, allow me to say welcome, to our home. I am Abraxas Malfoy." Still that frightening tone. Narcissa was at a loss for words.

"Y-yes sir."

"And how are you finding everything so far?"

"It's perfect, sir." A low, dark laugh.

"I thought so." He paused, then said in a harsher voice, "Caliva, is supper ready?"

"Oh, yes, of course, we were just heading there now, weren't we, Narcissa? Come along, let's go."

As Abraxas and Caliva led the way to the dining room, Lucius slid up next to her.

"Having fun yet?" She gave him an uneasy smile.

"Of course." Lucius waited for a moment, and then,

"What, no sir?" Narcissa's eyes went to the floor again, her cheeks burning. Lucius grinned and slipped his arm around her waist. "Stop it Narcissa. You're being… overly-sensitive again." She looked up at him, defensively, but he silenced her by a quick kiss on her forehead. "Enough."

When they entered the dining room (informal, she found out later, since the formal and largest one was impractical for fewer than a hundred people), Narcissa tried not to gawk at the beautiful furnishings. She took a seat beside Lucius, barely daring to touch the gleaming table or chairs. The plates were black with real gold designs around the edges, serving dishes to match, and the silverware solid gold. But it was the glasses that caught her eye. She assumed they must be crystal; they were flawless, catching every colour in the spectrum in a single movement. Narcissa was afraid to touch them for fear of smudging them.

Salads were served first, but Narcissa hadn't even taken the first bite when the dining room doors opened with a bang. And there, in the doorway, stood Mahalia Malfoy.

(A/N: Can't you already tell how much fun this week is going to be? Hehehe…

Jenny: Not the fastest update in the world, but pretty quick for a chapter this long, right?

Whisper-in-the-rain: That update was so quick because I had literally NOTHING to do. But now I'm being an aide at camp, so I may not be able to write quickly again…

Vexy5260: Well, I'd hate it if you died! Then you couldn't have left a review! JK, I'm glad you liked it.

Amelielove: Of course it deserves a mention! I LOVE reviews, especially long ones like yours! Thank you! Well, first of all for reading the whole thing (that must have taken you awhile) and, obviously for liking it, and certainly for leaving a review. I think writing the prequel would take quite a while though… But I AM planning to write a marauder one focused primarily around _Mr. _Black. Except that might end up AU because I'm not sure I can bear to let him die. And also, if JKR has Lucius sentenced to death in the seventh book, I'm not sure I'll be able to let him die (that particular way) either. But we'll just have to wait for book 7! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the other twenty

eight!

Horseluver13: Thank you! I am TOTALLY planning on writing this until the end of the HP books, but since I kinda know exactly how I want this to end, it may not follow the last book. At all. But I won't know until I read it! And I really do try to catch grammatical errors, but I suck at proof reading… Like really badly… I keep meaning to go back to the beginning and fix everything that I've messed up, but I'd honestly rather write new chapters! It's a lot more fun. But I'll try.

Skye: 'Kay, totally don't think what you wrote was considered a review, but whatever. You DID say the last 2 chapters were 'awesomepossum'… Hope volleybla's lot's fun!


	30. A True Visionary

**Chapter Thirty**

Mahalia smirked. "Hello, everyone, _so _sorry I'm late," She strode over to Abraxas and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Hi daddy." She nodded to Caliva. "Mum." Her voice was cold. "Lucius." She acknowledged her brother in the same icy manner. But when she turned to Narcissa, she smiled kindly. "Hello, Narcissa. I suppose you've just arrived?" Narcissa nodded uneasily. "Good." She took a seat by her mother. "So, how has everyone been?" She asked breezily. Abraxas smiled indulgently.

"Fine, and how is your family, dear?"

"They're having a 'boy's weekend', so sweet, aren't they? And Aldous was asking about his 'Granddaddy' a week ago, his misses you so… And Omar's work is going fine. Aldous is beginning his pre-schooling fairly soon. But enough about me. Narcissa, how was your school year?" She turned abruptly to Narcissa, who shrank visibly.

"Fine," She said softly, hoping desperately that Mahalia would ask no more questions.

"Wonderful. And your mother and sister, Bellatrix, is it? How are they?"

"They're well."

"That's good to hear. Do you have any plans the rest of the summer?"

"No, none that I know of." If all the Malfoys weren't so gifted with excellent hearing, she would have been impossible to understand. Mahalia smiled.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy yourself, dear. Lucius!" Her pleasant tone changed abruptly. "I heard you were nearly suspended! That is totally inexcusable! You cannot keep relying on Father's power to get you out of trouble! One of these days you're going to have to grow up and accept the consequences of your actions!" Lucius was silent. Or, more accurately, he ignored her. "Lucius! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" His gaze flickered to her for a moment.

"No." She opened her mouth to continue chastising him, but with a brief look at Narcissa, innocently eating her salad, she decided against it.

"We'll discuss this later."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

After supper, the five of them sat in a sitting room in the south wing, a lovely room, and the closest the Malfoy Manor had to 'cozy'. Mahalia was telling a very animated story about some incident or another with her son. Somewhere in the middle, Lucius began reading, in the rudest possible way to read. Turning pages loudly, etc. Though this most certainly was not a traditional family, perhaps some of the common roles were still fulfilled: The father as the main provider, the mother as the mistress of the home, and the irritating little brother. The situation could have been entertaining; every time Lucius turned the page or gave an exaggerated sigh, Mahalia would glare daggers at him, but her story telling never slowed. Narcissa, however, was still a bit too frightened to so much as smile. When Mahalia was finished, she turned to Lucius and asked in a sickeningly sweet voice:

"Why don't you ever play the piano anymore Lucius? You were _so _good at it."

"Because I hated it." He replied flatly, not even looking up. Mahalia scowled.

"_Really_ Lucius. I'm sure Narcissa would love to hear. Wouldn't you, Narcissa?" Narcissa froze, eyes darting from Lucius to Mahalia, terrified to upset either one.

"I… Err…" Lucius rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand, and pointed it to the piano in the corner. It began to play an off tune version of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'. Mahalia's scowl deepened.

"Lucius…" She warned. He got up at last, sat down at the piano, and glared at Mahalia.

"What would you like me to play, _dear _sister?" He asked through gritted teeth. Mahalia smirked.

"Any thing, little brother." When he finally began playing, Narcissa gasped softly. The music, quite simply, was beautiful. To say it was only 'good', as Mahalia had, was an insult to Lucius. But when she saw the way Lucius stared resentfully at the far wall as he played, she wondered how someone could hate something so much, but still do it so well. Mahalia smiled.

"He really is getting better." Narcissa wondered why Mahalia was complimenting him; it seemed unusual. Her next phrase explained it. "I taught him quite well."

"That you did," Abraxas commented.

"He never makes the mistakes he used to-" They all winced as a sharp note emitted from the instrument. Lucius smirked at them.

"Oops. My mistake." Mahalia narrowed her eyes.

"Very well… Do continue." He began again, and Abraxas shifted his attention to Narcissa, who felt suddenly tiny and insignificant on the large winged chair she sat upon.

"Narcissa, it's getting awfully late, don't you agree?" That same quiet, malicious tone that gave her chills.

"Yes sir," She concurred quietly.

"And are you not getting tired? It's awfully late for such a young girl to be up and about." Narcissa risked a glance at the clock. Nine o'clock. Narcissa, however, got the hint.

"Yes sir. I was planning to retire to my room, if I may be dismissed?" Abraxas gave a satisfied nod.

"Very well. Do have a peaceful rest," He sneered slightly, as if her sleep would be anything but. Narcissa left the room, secretly rejoicing to have such an easy out. She found the East Wing easily enough, but once inside she realised she was quite lost. She finally asked a portrait of a young man for directions, to find him most uncooperative.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Lucius's room is?" The portrait glared at her.

"Do I look like the sort of person to give directions to passing strangers?" Narcissa frowned.

"I-I'm a guest here."

"How do I know you're not planning to murder him in his sleep?"

"Why would I do that?" Suddenly, a woman stepped into the painting.

"Oh don't mind him. The bedroom you're looking for is right down the corridor. You make a left at the split, there." She pointed in the direction Narcissa was to go. "And then you make a right at the first hallway you see." Narcissa thanked her and left the two bickering figures alone. She reached the rooms, and saw her trunk waiting outside as it had been earlier. Grabbing it, she reached for the doorknob, then stopped. Which door had Caliva pointed to? She was fairly sure it had been the one on the left. When she opened the door, it was pitch black. The light from the corridor didn't even allow enough brightness for her to see the room. Struggling blindly, dragging her trunk and bumping into objects, she groped for the bed. Her knee hit it at last, and, feeling in front of her, felt a high bed, with some sort of luxuriant fabric or another for coverlet. Moving along the edge of it, she felt out pillows and sheets of silk. Satisfied that this was indeed the bed, she found the latches of her trunk, mentally praising herself for packing her pyjamas on top. She felt the familiar cotton of her nightdress and quickly changed, then crawled between the soft sheets. But it soon became evident she was going to have some trouble falling asleep. _For people so rich, you'd think they could buy softer mattresses. _

****Meanwhile, Lucius had stopped playing the piano three floors below her, and went back to sit with the rest of his family.

"Well, I think she's darling." Mahalia announced. "Such a sweet, polite little thing." She turned to Lucius. "You deserve much worse." Abraxas frowned.

"Now Mahalia, you know Lucius's wife must be the best, so the Malfoy Legacy can be passed down to an heir of propriety." Mahalia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know that, Papa. I simply meant that Lucius is _hardly _merits such good fortune. His behaviour has been horrible, as I mentioned earlier." Abraxas waved the comment aside. For some reason or another, he was in unnaturally high spirits tonight. Lucius stood to leave while he still had the chance.

"Good night." He said shortly, and was out of the room before anyone could reply. He wasn't really tired; he just wanted the chance to get out. On the way to his bedroom, Lucius passed the portrait of his great grandfather when he was young, and his great-great grand mother, who seem to be visiting her son. Or rather, arguing with him.

"She just needed to find her room, you ignorant boy!" Lucius walked straight past them, barely hearing their quarrelling.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Narcissa lay perfectly still. She'd been nearly asleep, when the door had opened and someone had entered the room. However, by the time she'd reacquired her senses, the door had been closed again. Who ever it was didn't turn on any lights. A muffled sound of someone dropping something soft on to the carpet. Narcissa's heart pounded in her ears, but she dared not make a sound. Further down in the room, a light from an open door way went on, and she saw Lucius enter what must have been the bathroom. Narcissa calmed for a moment, but her peace was quickly washed away. How was she going to explain why she was in his bedroom? Sneak out, of course, was what she had to do. Except, how would she get her trunk out without him hearing? She debated this for a bit, then decided to risk it. But right as she began to sit up, Lucius reemerged and the bathroom light switched off. She was blind. Again uncertain of what to do, she hesitated. At that moment, she felt Lucius's weight fall into bed beside her. He stiffened suddenly. Narcissa felt his hand brush roughly over her stomach, then grasp her arm in the dark.

"Lumos." Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Narcissa?" She pulled back, but his hold on her kept her from going far.

"I'm so sorry Lucius! It's just, your mother- in such a hurry- didn't see- couldn't remember- just pointed- left for supper- I'm sorry-forgot…" She spluttered, tripping over her words. Lucius said nothing, but if Narcissa could have met his eyes, she would have seen that he wasn't angry; just confused.

"What? Would you mind repeating that a bit slower?" He released her, and she sat up and wound both her arms around herself.

"I-I couldntrememberwhichroomiwassupposedtobein." She blurted. Lucius blinked.

"Try again, just a _tiny _bit slower."

"I couldn't remember which room I was supposed to be staying in. You're mother never showed be the inside of them, she just pointed to the doors… And I forgot. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry." She pleaded, staring at her knees.

"Why would I be angry?" She lifted her gaze slowly, and when she saw his face, he wasn't angry. Instead, he looked positively amused. Narcissa slid off the bed and stood by her trunk, face crimson.

"I should… go now." She muttered, reaching for her trunk.

"You don't have to leave." It took her a moment to understand that he was teasing her. "I'll help with your trunk." But as he stood, Narcissa realized something that, if possible, made her blush even deeper. He wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, he was in nothing but his underwear. Plain black boxers. Before he could even get around to the other side of the bed, Narcissa had grabbed her belongings and dashed out of the room. Her own room was as dark as Lucius's had been, but she was sure there had to be some sort of easily accessible light source. As she turned back towards the door, a glint of gold caught her eye. She touched the shining panel, and lights blazed on suddenly. She shut the door and leaned against it, trying to clear her mind. Eyes closed, she waited while her heart rate returned to normal. Never in her life could she remember being so horribly mortified. Tears of embarrassment pricked behind her closed lids. She wanted to go home. Now. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room. She spotted a writing desk, already equipped with parchment and quills. She shot over to it, and began writing furiously.

_Dear Mum,_

_After being gone from home for so long, I've decided I'm too terribly homesick to stay away a day longer. Please bring me home as soon as possible. _

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

With shaking fingers, she folded the note, planning to send it the next day. Then, something by her left hand caught her attention. Sitting in a pool of blood were a set of old, rusty keys. The same one's she'd seen when she had first come into the house. She clapped a hand to her mouth and shot backwards and spun, crashing into a solid figure. Screaming, Narcissa fell back, head hitting the desk, curled up, and began sobbing. She hated it here. She wanted home, she wanted… She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked softly.

"Go 'way Lucius." She sniffed. He tried to get her to lift her head, but Narcissa refused. "Leave me alone!" Instead, she felt herself being lifted. "Stop! Put me down!" He carried her with ease to the king-sized bed, surprisingly feminine, complete with fluffy white and blue bedspread. He laid her down gently, then sat down beside her.

"Narcissa…" He began.

"Don't! Just go away!" He sighed.

"You know I'm not going to." She looked up at him with watery eyes, and whispered,

"Did you see them?" He frowned.

"See what?" She sat up.

"The keys. On the desk." She pointed. "They were right there and covered with blood. But they're gone." Lucius stood to examine the spot where she had pointed, then returned to her bed with the verdict.

"If you see them again, ignore them. You may see…strange things in this house, but nothing's going to hurt you." Narcissa regarded him warily.

"Why? Have you seen anything?" He nodded.

"Never the keys you're describing, but yes. But that's not important. Just ignore them." He had indeed seen things. For a while, he had thought it was Mahalia playing her cruel tricks, but Narcissa's testimony confirmed that was not the case. When he was younger, he would wake up some mornings and find blood smeared across the walls of his room, puddled on his floors, and drenching his blankets. Other times, he'd walk into his closet, and find all his clothing torn to sheds, and catch a fleeting glimpse of a man holding a dagger, before it all vanished. He'd passed a family portrait once, and seen a knife in the chest of his image. Multiple times, he'd walked into his parent's room and heard screaming, even though he was home alone. But whatever it was disappeared as soon his mind registered what it was seeing or hearing. Over the years, Lucius had gotten used to this way of living. But Narcissa was the first guest he could ever remember saying something about it. Lucius stood up.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? The bathroom is over there, and I'm right next door. If you need anything…" His voice trailed off, and Narcissa gave him appreciative smile.

"Thanks." As he left, she noticed he'd put a shirt on. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. She considered locking it, but then decided against it. It seemed to untrusting, and he had been so kind to her. She padded over to the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste, thinking she'd properly get ready for bed now that she had light.

The bathroom was dazzling marble, polished to a shine. The room was so fascinating in fact, that she decided she just had to bathe in the large, beautiful shower, which was nearly the same size of her entire bathroom at home. She stepped inside, and water the perfect temperature began pouring out of the spigot above her. The soap was lavender scented, her favorite, as was the shampoo. After a while, she thought she might like the water a bit warmer, and before she had the chance to look for a dial to change it, it heated instantly, exactly the warmth she wanted it at. Narcissa giggled as she made the water temperature change from warm to cold and back again. She was very easily amused. She when she was finished, the water automatically stopped, and a towel appeared over her arm. Narcissa wrapped it around her, her spirits lifted. When she opened the shower door, steam billowed out around her. She stopped in front of the mirror, grinning. But as she picked up her toothpaste, she felt the same terror that she'd felt earlier. Looking around the bathroom, and saw nothing. But as she began to get dressed again, an odd thing happened. The water in the shower began to run again, as if someone were in there. Mist began to emerge from the open glass door, curling in tendrils around the toilet and towel rack, slowly crawling towards her. She ran out of the bathroom without thinking twice, and slammed the door behind her. _There's something wrong with this place, _she thought as she settled into her bed, too afraid to turn off the lights. But she had barely gotten beneath the blankets, when she heard a faint clicking. She turned slowly with horror to the door of her room. This time, she saw as well as heard the doorknob rattle, and the door opened a crack. Scrabbling desperately for her wand, preparing to scream, she turned to face the intruder, and saw…

"Jahzara?" The girl approached Narcissa.

"Cissa? I hungry." She announced. Narcissa blinked in surprise. Hadn't Caliva said Jahzara couldn't speak?  
"Erm… What would you like to eat?" She stood, wanting to help, but not sure how.

"Apple, please." The tiny girl said matter-of-factly.

"Of course. But Jahzara, I don't know how to-"

"What's going on in here?" Lucius appeared in the door way, looking from Jahzara to Narcissa in confusion.

"Jahzara was hungry. But I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Right. Bediende!" A house elf appeared suddenly.

"Yes Master?" Lucius didn't even look at it while he spoke.

"Get Jahzara something to eat-"

"She wanted an apple." Narcissa interrupted. Lucius frowned.

"She told you that?" She nodded, and Lucius turned to his sister.

"I thought you couldn't talk." Jahzara stared at him silently.

"Whatever. Bediende, take her back to bed." He said as the elf appeared with an apple. Jahzara whimpered and clung to Narcissa's knees, as she had earlier.

"She doesn't have to, I mean, she can stay here while she eats." Lucius shrugged noncommittally.

"Sure. The elf can take her back when you want." As soon as Lucius and Bediende were gone, Jahzara turned to Narcissa.

"Thank you, Cissa." She took a large chomp of her apple and chewed cheerfully. "Like apples," She explained between bites. "They yummy." Narcissa smiled despite herself. She loved little children, and always had. Jahzara had a slight baby's lisp, and the effect made the girl absolutely endearing.

"You know, Jahzara's an awfully big name for such a little person." Narcissa commented playfully. Jahzara nodded in agreement.

"Jahzzy." Jahzara said simply.

"You want to be called 'Jahzzy'?" Jahzara nodded, and Narcissa laughed. "Okay. I'll call you Jahzzy from now on. Would you like that?" Jahzara nodded again.

"Finished. Good night Cissa." Jahzara crawled onto Narcissa's lap and kissed her cheek. Narcissa's heart melted.

"Oh, goodnight Jahzzy. I'll see you tomorrow." Jahzara smiled and began to leave. She opened the door, but before she took a step out, went ridge. Slowly, so terribly slowly, Jahzara turned. Her large eyes were no longer soft brown, but completely black, glittering in the light. Her mouth hung partially open, her body completely stiff. She seemed to be trembling.

"Are you alright Jah-"

"Don't let her have the keys!" It wasn't Jahzara's sweet voice, but shrill and much older sounding. Her mouth didn't move but the words were obviously coming from the child.

"Jahzara!" She shook violently, then slumped. Narcissa hurried to her, but before she reached her, Jahzara lifted her head.

" 'Night Cissa." The child was back. Narcissa didn't know what to do, and watched as Jahzara skipped out of the room, humming softly, in a state of shock.

(A/N: Ooh, that was so much fun to write. Tell me if you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it, of if it completely sucked. Scary isn't really my element, so I'm not sure how everyone who reads it will like it. Oh, and before I get flames, I realize that the vanishing apparitions are similar to what happens in 'The Shining", by Stephen King, (great book, BTW, but the movie sucked) but don't worry, the Malfoy Manor doesn't turn people into murders. They usually are anyway. But can't I be inspired by _real_ writers?

xCHALLEANNEx: I hope you DID like this chapter! And I hope the next ones are good too!

Whisper-in-the-rain: Yeah, they are pretty creepy. And expect them to get creepier. Maybe money really CAN'T buy happiness. Who'd a thunk it? Glad you loved the chapter!

Jenny: Was that a quick update? And now you know what happens next!

Hanna: I hope it stays interesting! Thanks for the review!

Em: Definitely could consider Severus and Ari, although neither one will be making any appearances in the next few chapters. And it's true they are two of the few people who aren't scared of Lucius. He can be a scary person. But can you see where he gets it from? Anyways, how this for before/by your birthday? More than a month in advance!

Narcy: Surprise! She actually DOES like Narcissa! Unless, of course, Lucius is your favourite little blonde. And after re-reading chapters 1 & 2 (The letters were actually in chapter 1) I assure you that all my stupid mistakes have been fixed. As for Cissy calling Lucius 'Lucy'…. Hmm… perhaps, but she's so… weird at the moment, since she's at Lucius's freaky house with his freaky family; you can guess she wouldn't feel entirely playful enough to call him and silly names. But I'm sure she will eventually.

Horseluver13: Hehe, you tell ME if the house makes up for it! Yeah, and I think I'd have issues with starting anyone's life story at adulthood, because, I don't know if everyone feels this way, but I think that if you really want to know an adult, you have to know things about they're childhood. Hey, important things happen to kids too! And I will try to check double hard for grammatical errors… I just suck at things like that.

Skye: Hey, I guess I don't really need to say anything since I talked to you on the phone, but what ever. OMG I don't want school to start! Oh, and your list of peeps to contact (I'll call you NE way, but this is a cool way to do it too!): Daniel and James. Wow. THAT was a long list.


	31. Disruptions

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The next morning, Narcissa dragged herself out of bed at seven o'clock in the morning. She'd fallen asleep a half hour ago. After combing her hair and dressing, she walked out into the hallway, and hesitated before knocking softly on Lucius's door.

"Are you awake?" Silence. She knocked louder. "Lucius!" The door opened.

"Yes?" Narcissa laughed out loud in surprise. He'd obviously just woken up, and his normally perfect hair was rumpled and messy, his sleeping shirt wrinkled, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You knocked?" Narcissa stopped laughing, worried suddenly that she'd offend him.

"Oh, yes, what time it breakfast?" Lucius blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Later than now?" Narcissa pressed her lips together to keep from smiling and nodded.

"And what time would that be?" Lucius yawned.

"Whenever you want darling, just let me go back to sleep." Narcissa's good mood evaporated instantly. She didn't want to face his family alone. Lucius noticed this change, and sighed. "Just give me a minute, alright?" She nodded again, and he closed the door. "But you don't have to wait," came a muffled voice from inside. Narcissa made a face.

"I'll be fine." Several minutes later, Lucius reemerged from his bedroom, looking proper and groomed as usual.

"All right, Princess Patience, let's go. So, how did you sleep last night after my apparently talkative sister woke you up?" Narcissa tried to push thoughts of last night out of her mind.

"Fine. You?" Lucius smirked.

"You little liar, I heard you last night. You didn't fall asleep until six thirty." She glanced up at him, startled.

"How did you know that?" She asked as they walked in the direction of the dining room.

"You were tossing and turning so loudly that I knew you had to be awake. Kept _me _awake." Narcissa blushed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Lucius looked down at her, no longer teasing.

"I wouldn't have slept anyway. What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned. She was usually shy, easily embarrassed, but this was abnormal

"I'm- nothing. It's nothing." He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Relax, alright? It's fine. Just… relax." He murmured, twisting the ends of her hair between his thumb and forefinger.

When they reached the dining room, they found Jahzara was already in there, accompanied by an attractive young maid.

"Cissa!" The girl greeted her in delight. Narcissa smiled.

"Good morning, Jahzzy." Lucius looked at her in surprise.

"What did you call her?"

"Jahzzy." Narcissa sat down beside the child's highchair. The nursemaid tried in vain to get Jahzara to take a bit of oatmeal.

"Why'd you call her that?" He took the seat beside Narcissa.

"Well, she asked me to," Jahzara pushed the offered spoon away.

"Cissa?"

"Yes?" Jahzara took the spoon when it came near her again, and held it out to Narcissa. The maid made a sound of disapproval.

"My apologizes, Miss Black. Give that spoon back, child!" Narcissa was shocked at the harshness that the woman spoke to Jahzara with. Jahzara refused, and the maid stormed off to complain.

Lucius stared at the plate before him, ignoring the treatment of the girl. Suddenly, a shiny red apple appeared in from of him. He picked it up, examined it, and set it back down, and it vanished. A moment later, a green one appeared which he picked up and took a bite of. Only then did he notice Narcissa staring at him, stunned.

"Don't look at me like that. It happens all the time." He snapped. Narcissa blinked uncomprehendingly.

"It- It does? Does your mother know?" Lucius shrugged.

"Sure. I mean, how could she not? But she doesn't care. Neither of them do. They find it boring to try to find better employees." Narcissa stared down at her empty plate.

"Cissa?" Jahzara held out her spoon again. Narcissa took it, and absently began feeding her. This time, the girl ate with out fuss.

"Good morning every one!" Caliva walked in, smiling, and touched her son's head affectionately as she passed (Narcissa saw him cringe), and stopped next to Jahzara and Narcissa, a mask of confusion on her face.

"Where's that girl who's supposed to be caring for her?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know, gossiping, whining, whatever you're paying her to do." Caliva ignored him.

"Narcissa, you needn't feed her, you should be eating." Caliva swooped in and snatched the spoon from Narcissa. "I Can do that. Just think to your plate what you wish to eat darling. Lucius, you really ought to eat more than one apple for breakfast. Breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day. And a growing boy-"

"Fine." He interrupted curtly. A second apple appeared on his plate. He took a single bite and set it back down on his plate. It vanished.

"Lu-sis!" It was Jahzara who had spoken, and she was staring longingly at the spot where the apple had disappeared.

"What?" He knew exactly what she wanted, but wanted to see if she would talk, as Narcissa had claimed she could. But the girl said nothing.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

After breakfast, Lucius decided to give Narcissa an abbreviated tour of the Manor and Grounds. Beginning in the East Wing.

"Alright, my bedroom. Fifth largest room in the Manor, it the second built wing of the house, originally the master bedroom, etcetera, etcetera. You get the point." He opened the door and ushered her inside. "I guess you didn't actually 'see' it last night." Narcissa didn't listen. She was busy trying to comprehend how someone could possibly sleep in a bedroom so large. Not large. Huge. Enormous. There were several sitting areas, multiple closets and dressers, and the bed… Lucius noticed her staring at it.

"It's custom made," He explained, leading her over to it. Custom meaning larger than king, larger than any normal person could possibly want or need. The massive head board was carved out of solid ebony. Snakes seemed to be the theme, shaped so perfectly they seemed to be alive, entwined around the bedposts, the legs, head and footboards. Lucius jumped, turned in midair, and landed comfortably on his back, grinning up at her. He patted the bed beside him. "Come on." He said, spreading his arms. She sat tentatively.

"Your bed is as hard as a rock." She grumbled, lying slowly down beside him, head resting on his arm. "How do you sleep on this? Isn't the floor a bit cushier?" He laughed, pulling her closer.

"Oh ha-ha, just because I don't like to sleep on a bloody marshmallow…" Narcissa snuggled closer.

"Well, maybe I like marshmallows… Or clouds…" Lucius shook his head.

"Well that's just too bad for you." He poked her playfully to accentuate the word 'you'. She giggled.

"Stop!"

"I almost forgot you were ticklish." He poked her again. And again. And again. Narcissa shrieked and tried to roll away, but Lucius grabbed her arm and held her down. "Not so easy, princess," She swatted his hand away, but he rolled over, pinning her down with his body.

"No!" She gasped, trying to wriggle out from underneath of him, laughing hysterically the whole time. "Lucius-"

"What's going on in here?" And alarmed voiced called from the door way. Lucius looked back over his shoulder to see Caliva, watching them in horror, one hand pressed to her chest. "Lucius! What do you think-"

"Would you please," He interrupted coolly, "Get out of my bedroom?" Caliva's jaw dropped.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius stood, and crossed the room to where his mother stood. They conversed quietly for several moments, and finally Caliva turned to leave, looking extremely hurt. Lucius rolled his eyes and shut the door behind her.

"She's so bloody invasive. The words 'personal space' never made it into her vocabulary." Narcissa said nothing. She would never, _ever _treat her own mother like that. He offered his hand and she took it. Lucius pulled her up. "Come on, I'll show you the other 'highlights' of the place." He led her out into the corridor. "I'll show you the ballroom next. I think you'll like it. It's the largest room in the house, in the middle of he four wings. It's the same size as any one of them, but it's one room." Narcissa nodded; too preoccupied with all the incredible things they were passing to really hear him. She caught a glimpse the inside of a massive library, with towering shelves of books. Lucius led her past it with out even slowing. The portraits of deceased watched them as they walked by, occasionally whispering behind there hands to one another. Finally, they reached a set of carved wooden doors, which Lucius pushed open. Narcissa gasped. Hundreds, even thousands of iridescent figures waltzed to an old tune that filled the space, women in full skirts that swished and twirled in time with the music, and men, who all bore similarities, Narcissa noted upon closer notice, danced with the beautiful women who seemed to be from all corners of the globe. Grinning, Lucius led Narcissa down the steps, and out on to the ballroom floor with the ghosts of the past; long dead members of the Malfoy family. They took no notice of the most recent heir as he and his betrothed joined them. Narcissa, allowing herself to be led about, gazed in wonder at the figures around them, the diamond chandelier high, levitating above them, a grand balcony, inaccessible from the ballroom floor, jutting from the North Wing.

"Lucius… It's… Wow…" She breathed, eyes wide, head turning trying to see all at once. He chuckled softly, lifting his hand from her back to stroke her hair.

"Do you dance, Narcissa?" She become suddenly conscious of the fact that she'd been tripping slightly, caught up in all she was seeing.

"Oh yes, I love dancing." She assured him. The pace of the music began to quicken, and soon they were spinning faster and faster, and she realized that, apparently, Lucius liked dancing as well. That, or it was something like his piano playing. He was incredible at it, but whether or not he actually _enjoyed _it was a different matter. Narcissa found herself struggling to keep up, which was new for her. She'd always been the best Black sister at dancing. They'd been taught to dance from the time they could walk, and it had always surprised everyone that Narcissa had been so good at it. She wasn't exactly the 'graceful' one. But Bella had no patience for such 'frivolity', as she put it, and Andromada was even clumsier than Narcissa. In such an opportune environment, with no competition, she had flourished. But Lucius seemed to be even better. It would seem he was better at everything. Faster and faster, it became almost a contest, who would tire first, who would stumble, who would be the first to stop… Narcissa was getting dizzy, but she'd never admit it. Lucius seemed to enjoying it, not even looking vaguely tired.

"Come on Cissy," He taunted quietly. "Think you can keep up?" The music got faster still. She spun away from him, then back.

"You bet Malfoy." She whispered back breathlessly. The song came to a crescendo, louder and faster than ever, and then… silence. It was over. Narcissa relaxed, noticing only now the lack of space between them, his hand on her lower back, bringing them closer still. Her hand, still in his, was held out. They looked as if they could be waiting for a new song to start anytime. But one didn't. Instead, Lucius stepped back, without releasing her hand, bowed, and kissed her fingers lightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Black." He said softly, standing slowly. Narcissa drew back and curtseyed.

"No, thank _you, _Mr. Malfoy. I must say, I enjoyed myself thoroughly. We must do this again sometime." Lucius smirked.

"Absolutely." He let his fingers run along her jaw line. But as he bent to kiss her, she turned her head to the side.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. T'was only one dance. It would be… improper for me to allow you to take such liberties." She smiled innocently at him. "If I did, I would _hardly _be a lady now, would I?" Lucius lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh really? Is that so?" She wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her up against him. "Well, I'd _hate _to the gentleman to corrupt to a fine lady," He purred. "But fortunately, I do not feel the need to act the part of a gentleman at all times." He rested his forehead against hers, his hand running along her arm. "I can be-" But she'd never find out what else he could be, because at that moment, the grand doors leading in from the South Wing were flung open, and a house elf dashed in.

"Sir! Sir? Hinky is to tell you and Miss Black that lunch is being served!" Narcissa felt Lucius's hand tighten painfully around her wrist, before he released her.

"We'll be there in a moment." The elf shook its head, large ears flapping.

"My mistress commands you come immediately." Lucius frowned.

"And where, pray tell, _is_ my mother?"

"In her lounge, sir. She feels ill and wishes not to be disturbed." Hinky told him earnestly.

"We'll see about that," He growled. "Narcissa, go with the elf. I'll be there in a moment."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"You're spying on us!" Lucius burst into his mother's dim lounge with no greeting. She was relining with a damp cloth over her eyes.

"Lucius, darling, mummy doesn't feel well-" She began weakly, but Lucius stormed across the room and pulled the cloth off her face.

"Oh, bull shit! You feel fine! You think I don't see she magazines you've been reading under the cushions?" Caliva guiltily dropped a blanket over the incriminating issues of 'Witch Weekly'.

"Well, perhaps if you didn't try to shut me out of your life all the time, I wouldn't have to spy. We could… Talk."

"Talk? Talk? You want to _talk? _Fine, what do you want to talk about, _mother?" _She looked slightly hurt.

"How about you're school? These really are the best years of your life-"

"I hate it. The teachers are hell, I've learned nothing in the past three years, I can't stand most of the people there… Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Lucius-"

"Just leave us alone, alright? While it doesn't bother me that you have no trust in me whatsoever, you have no right to deny me privacy!" Caliva glared.

"I am your mother, Lucius-"

"And a hell of a mother you've been, too! You've never cared about anyone but yourself!" Caliva stood.

"Don't you dare! Do think this is the life I chose? Do you think there was anything I could do? When your father locked me in the bedroom while you were crying, how was I supposed to get out? I was never even allowed to finished school, how was I supposed to stand up for myself against him?" She was quite hysterical now. "I was taken from my family, all my friends… He wouldn't even let me write to them! He burned my letters, he even killed my owl! When letters came saying people would come to find me if I didn't reply, her made me write hateful letters to my closest friends saying that I was better off without them, that I didn't want to hear from them any more! This place is a prison! He stole my daughter from me; he knew she would make me happy! At least there was hope for you… But no! You hate me too!" Caliva collapsed on to her chaise lounge, sobbing. "You hate me too!" Lucius stared down at her in disgust.

"Just stop telling your house elves to spy on me, alright?" She looked up at him tearfully.

"You're just like him," She spat. "That poor, poor Narcissa Black…" Her words registered in her own mind, and her accusing gaze turned to one of horror, and she pressed her hand to her mouth, not believing what she'd just said to her son, her _son! _He was right, she was an awful mother. "Oh, Lucius, I didn't mean…" But when she looked into his eyes, she knew immediately that he'd never forgive her. She'd simply been raging, but… He did hate her. She could see it in his eyes, the cold, grey eyes of his father. Her own son hated her. "Just go." She sobbed. But he was already gone.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"…So I really do hope you're enjoying yourself, Narcissa, I know Lucius is so bothersome, you're such a darling to put up with him for so long. When he was younger, he was _awful!_ I mean, a simply horrendous little boy. Wouldn't do a thing anyone told him to." Mahalia smiled at Narcissa who sat picking at her food nervously. "My son, on the other hand, Aldous, he's an angel, really, the perfect little boy. See, he-"

"No one wants to hear about your son, Li." Lucius snapped bitterly, entering the room suddenly. Mahalia glared at him.

"I was talking to Narcissa, not you." She snarled. Lucius ignored her.

"Are you finished, Narcissa?" She nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "Then let's go."

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, already standing. He shook his head.

"Not hungry." He muttered, taking her arm and leading her out. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" He stopped suddenly, and turned her around to face him.

"Do you think-?" He paused. "No, never mind." Narcissa frowned.

"Do I think what?" Lucius shook his head.

"Nothing." He turned suddenly, leading her in a different direction. Soon, they were in the sitting room they'd all gathered in last night. He walked over the piano, and she followed, interested. "Here," He sat, and pulled Narcissa down as well, his arms around her.

"Will you teach me how to play?" She asked, clearly excited.

"If you want." She placed her hands on the keyboard eagerly. But he made no move to begin.

"Lucius?" She turned her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He muttered gruffly. "Okay, so you'll put your hands like this," He placed his hands over hers, shaping her fingers carefully. "And probably start with some simple scales…"

"When can I play what you were playing last night?" He laughed softly.

"Well, with your progress, I'd say within the hour." She scowled.

"Thank you for the estimate. I'd like to begin now."

"You don't want to play the piano."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Why not?"

"You like the idea of playing the piano. You'd hate having to start by playing nursery school songs; you'd never want to practice…" Narcissa grinned.

"You're probably right, but… I want to try anyway." Lucius lifted his hands from hers, then slid them beneath her delicately arched fingers. He began to play an unfamiliar song, not the one that he'd been playing last night, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Narcissa closed her eyes and rested her head back on his chest. She could almost imagine it really was herself playing this way. Then, the melody changed, and she felt Lucius's left hand drop from under hers, and start to move up along her arm. When his fingers reach her neck, he moved aside a thin veil of hair, and brushed his lips on the soft skin of her neck. Narcissa gave a small sigh of contentment. He kissed her throat, her jaw, her cheek, and as he moved towards her lips, the parlor doors banged open, revealing a small house elf.

"Damn it! Doesn't that woman know when enough is enough?" He stood angrily, but the house elf squeaked:

"Sir! Vitty has a letter for young Master Malfoy!" Lucius stopped mid-stride.

"Of course." His anger dissipated immediately. He took the proffered letter, opened, and read it quickly. Frowning, he dropped the note in his pocket and walked over to a writing desk in the corner. Narcissa watched curiously, but decided not to ask. When he was finished, he turned back to her.

"I'll show you the Quidditch shed." She nodded and began to walk to the door, as Lucius was doing. He paused midway there. "I almost forgot." He returned to the writing desk and retrieved something from the drawer. "Might have some trouble getting in without these," He continued talking, but Narcissa didn't hear a word. Her attention was focused solely on the object in his hand. A set of keys. The keys to the Quidditch shed. A large, old, rusty set of keys. Not an illusion, but the real keys. No blood. Narcissa never saw the apparition of the bloody keys after that, but she wouldn't realize until nearly a decade later that the image had been a warning.

(A/N: So know you know some of the mystery of the keys, but you'll have to be patient to find out what they were warning her of.

Hanna: Poor Cissa? Oh no, things have barely started to get bad for her. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one too?  
Whisper-in-the-rain: Yeah, Narcissa not very good at dealing with embarrassment. And as for your other suggestion… I assumed she already had, and it wasn't a big deal. But I don't know. I never so.

Jenny: Yeah, Jahzzy's a little strange, but relatively harmless. You'll learn more about why she's so weird eventually.

Em: Lol, and did you ever read the book? The book was WAY better. I mean, they didn't even have the hedge animals in the movie! It was a maze! And whose idea was it that Halloran should die in the movie? What was the point of changing the room number from 217? AND TONY AS THE 'LITTLE BOY WHO LIVED IN HIS MOUTH'! Tony was supposed be an older Danny! His name _was_ Daniel AnThONY Torrence! Can you tell that I didn't like the movie so much? Lol, but yeah, it was still creepy. But the book was still better…

Clara Clog: Wow! Two and a half hours? I didn't realize this was getting so long! But thank you for taking the time to read it! And I'm glad you liked it! I'm thinking about sort of rewriting the first couple of chapters, because I don't really like them that much as much as the rest of the story. So thanks again!

Vexy5260: Can I really write something scary? I feel so special! Yay! Anyway, since I hate watching scary movies and stuff, I didn't think I could possibly write anything any one thought was the last bit scary. I was hoping for at best mildly creepy/odd. But even if you're the only one in world who thought is was scary, I still feel happy! Thank you a bajillion!

GentleRaven: Same as I said above, I'm really glad it came across as scary and not weird in a bad way. And I think was probably that scariest chapter for a while, because Narcissa visit is going to stop being so supernatural soon and start being fun. Or as fun as it can be. Plus, that was the end of the key visions.

Narcy: No, not little at all… But I'm sure you can't possibly have such a horrible family… But perhaps I'll regret saying that… Narcissa did… Anyway, about Jahzara, it means 'Blessed Princess', and since I love irony, I decided to use it for a neglected little girl. I'm fairly sure it's pronounced Ja zara, the 'h' not really being so important, same with when Narcissa calls her 'Jahzzy', it's pronounced 'Jazzy'.

Skye: Yes, I know, I'm amazing. Thank you. And wow, a DRAWER? I feel so special. How many pages are there? And since I prefer anonymity, you can't tell anyone about it. 'Kay? (Glares in a threatening way). And Hope you had fun at the party… Lol wonder if Paul's still wandering the fair…


	32. Memories

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

It took Lucius a moment to realize she wasn't hearing him. It took him only a heartbeat longer to comprehend that she was staring at the keys in his hand with absolute horror.

"Narcissa?" She pointed to the keys and mouthed wordlessly, terror still etched in every feature of her face. "What's wrong?"

"The- those are the keys I saw!" She cried, stumbling backwards, trying to get away from them. Lucius frowned, examining the keys in his hand.

"Are you sure? The ones with the blood?" She nodded mutely. He turned slowly and dropped the keys back into the desk. "Then maybe seeing the racing brooms _isn't _such a good idea. I'll show you the lake instead."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The couple returned to the Manor halfway through supper, dripping wet, but ultimately in better spirits. Narcissa seemed to have forgotten about the keys, and though he knew he'd get hell for it later, Lucius felt getting away from his family or a few hours had done them both good. At least they'd gotten the privacy he'd been trying to find all day. They snuck into the East Wing without attracting attention, and quickly changed into dry robes. Narcissa seemed to have difficulty not giggling the entire time. But as they approached the dining room, her good humour evaporated. Lucius walked in first, sat down at his seat, and began eating. Narcissa followed suit. The conversation fell silent, and Mahalia glared at her brother.

"Where have you been for the past three hour, Lucius?" Her voice dripped venom, but Lucius was unfazed.

"Showing Narcissa around." This answered seemed not to satisfy her.

"You should have made your whereabouts known. Perhaps you ought to have a chaperone from now on-"

"That is enough, Mahalia." They all looked up in surprise as Abraxas spoke. It was so unlike him chastise his favourite child in any way.

"But Papa!" He gave her a cold look.

"We will discus this later." Later couldn't come soon enough for Mahalia.

After supper, Mahalia joined her father in his study. When Abraxas said nothing, she began to speak.

"Daddy, it's totally wrong that Lucius can be where ever he wishes with that girl, completely unsupervised-" Abraxas held up his hand to stop her.

"Mahalia, there are three things in the world I would not deny my heir. The first is, obviously, his inheritance." Mahalia nodded in agreement.

"Of course, but I don't see-"

"The second," He continued, ignoring her, "Is something I'd deny neither of my children: A proper education. That is why I always hired the best tutors for both of you, and, originally, why I sent you to Hogwarts. But now that that Muggle and mudblood loving fool has taken over…" His voice trailed off. This discussion was not one to rant about the failings of a certain Albus Dumbledore. "The third is the freedom to do what he wishes with whatever women he wishes. It is a freedom no young man should be refused, and I could really not care less of the going-ons between him and Miss Black. And I expect that you and your mother shall not attempt to interfere again. He is fourteen now, fifteen in four months, and I've decided it is time to give him a bit more independence. And," He continued as Mahalia opened her mouth to object, "I will hear no complaints from you about it. Understand?" She nodded sulkily.

"I suppose Papa, if you feel it so necessary. But Narcissa's just such a sweet girl; she shouldn't be subjected to such-"

"I said not a word!" He roared, causing her to jump.

"Yes Papa." She stood.

"I believe it's time for you to return to your family. The rest of us will be leaving tomorrow. Mahalia nodded obediently, trying not to show how hurt she was.

"I'll see you later this summer, as usual?" Much to her shock, Abraxas shook his head.

"No, no, I think the three of us will be going without your family, Mahalia. Try something new." She nodded, upset that her beloved father seemed suddenly so coldhearted.

"I shall miss you, Daddy." She murmured, hoping desperately he'd change his mind. She couldn't stand the thought that he could possibly be rejecting her.

"Hmm…" He didn't even look up as she left the room.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Later that night, Narcissa sat in her bedroom, reluctant to blow out her candle. Examined in the light of day, the horrors of the previous night could seem like distant childish fears, but they were all realized again as she sat alone in her bed in the semidarkness. Finally, telling her self firmly that Lucius was right next door, and nothing could happen to her, she blew out her candle and dove beneath the blankets, reassuring her with the immature 'if I can't see it, it can't see me' theory. It seemed to work for a while, so she finally poked her head out from under the covers. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't pitch black, as it ought to have been. Instead, the room was lit by a soft glow, coming from… Narcissa felt a jolt of fear in her stomach. It was coming from the bathroom. The door was closed, as she had left it, but light was visible around the edges. She assured herself that she had simply forgotten to turn it off, but knew it wasn't true. Her fears were reconfirmed as the door began to open slowly. Suddenly, she heard the sound of water running. Almost instantly, steam started to emerge from the room. But it didn't begin to fill the space around the door, as it ought to have. Oh no. This steam was headed straight towards her bed, curling in long fingers, beckoning her forward… It was too much. Narcissa shot out of her room, and barely hesitated before open Lucius's door.

"Lucius, there's-" But she stopped suddenly. Lucius was not alone. A tall, pale man sat across from him in one of the sitting areas, and they seemed to have been talking before she had barged in. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" But when the man, who showed signs of being handsome at one time, turned cruel red eyes to her, she realized she couldn't speak. Immediately she felt it, like a wave washing over her. There was something wrong with this man. Something so terribly wrong with this man that she wished she was back in her room, facing whatever horrors were in there. She wanted to be anywhere else in the word, so long as it was out of this man's presence. Suddenly, a cold smile, if it could be called that, twisted his thin lips.

"Lucius," His voice had a sly, oily quality that could easily cause a grown man to tremble. It certainly did to Narcissa. "Were you going to introduce me to your… friend?" Lucius was staring at her with mixed emotions. Anger, certainly, fear, perhaps, frustration, almost definitely. But when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"This is Narcissa Black." The man sneered, and rose.

"Well, Miss Black, won't you come over for a proper introduction?" Her feet moved towards him, disconnected from her brain. She wanted to run away… When she was before him, he bent and took her small hand with his long, spidery fingers, and kissed it sarcastically. His icy cold lips seared her skin, and she instinctively gasped and pulled away. He smirked. "So pleased to meet you." Lucius stood.

"Perhaps we ought to continue this discussion elsewhere." The man nodded. As Lucius brushed past her, he said quietly, "Stay here." After they had left, Narcissa sank on to a nearby chair, thoughts racing.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"So, that was Narcissa Black? Your betrothed, correct?" Lucius nodded. "Good." He looked up, surprised.

"Good?" The man nodded.

"She is of an excellent blood line, Lucius. She will undoubtedly produce useful sons. Her sister Bella, on the other hand, would provide even more valuable sons, but she never will."

"She is to marry to Rodolphus. She could, my lord."

"I meant if she were to mother your child." He sensed Lucius stiffen beside him.

"No," He agreed, "She never will. But as you were saying earlier…"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Narcissa stood, trying to focus on anything but the thoughts swirling in her mind. She stood slowly, eyes wandering the room. She couldn't help her self, she was… Curious by nature. Soon, she was poking into closets and cabinets, peeking nosily into drawers. Most were empty, but those that weren't held clothing. She wondered if Lucius had no personal items at all. There were no pictures, no… Nothing. She was about to quit looking, when something caught her eye, on the top shelf of a closet. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a pensive. She examined it, but in her excitement, she felt her feet being lifted off the ground, and herself being pulled into the shallow bowl.

OOOoOOO

_A six year old Lucius scampered down the corridor to his older sister's bedroom. He hesitated before knocking tentatively. "Li? Li!" The sound of laughter from inside ceased, and the door opened. "What is it, Lucius?" His fourteen year old sister snarled. But before her could reply, another voice came from within. "Who is it Mahalia?" She turned back to her friends. "Oh, no one, just-" But a curly hair girl peeked around Mahalia, who was trying desperately to block any view to the outside. "Oh! He's _adorable!_" She squealed. "Who is he?" Mahalia made a face. "My brother, Lucius, he's _so_ annoying." "Oh, can't he come in? Bring him in so we can see him." Lucius tried to step back, as he muttered hurriedly, "Li, supper's ready, Mum said-" But he was soon being pulled inside by overzealous teenage girls. "So cute-" "Adorable-" "Look at those big eyes-" "Feel how soft his hair is!" "How old is he?" "Such a darling little thing…" Mahalia watched her friends fuss over her brother with disgust. "Come on you guys, it's time for supper. Follow Kaddy, she'll show you where it is…" But she stayed behind as they filed out. When the last one was gone, she turned to the little boy. But before she could speak, Lucius said quickly, "I didn't do anything, Li!" She ignored him. "What do you think you were doing, coming in here and embarrassing me in front of all my friends? You don't deserve the attention, you brat! And you won't get any more!" With that she grabbed his arm and dragged him across the Manor to his room. Before he could ask what she intended, a wire shot from the end of her wand, and wrapped itself tightly around his wrist. "You'll stay here," She snapped, pointing her wand to the ceiling. The wire lengthened and attached to the stones far above, leaving Lucius dangling four inches from the floor. With a smug look, Mahalia turned and left, locking the door behind her. _The image grew fuzzy but reappeared, obviously after some deal of time had passed. _Lucius wasn't crying, abut he seemed to being having a great deal of trouble not. In fact, ever so often he gave a tiny whimper, and then blinked hard. His hand and wrist were swollen. _The image grew blurry again, and it appeared a third time, after an even longer lapse of time. _Lucius was struggling now, though he knew it would only make it worse. Blood was running down his arm and he twisted, attempting to find a less agonizing position. _Narcissa couldn't stand it any longer. She forced herself out of the memory, and back into the present. She quickly put the pensive back, and hurried back to where Lucius had left her, not a moment too soon. The door opened, and Lucius entered. Narcissa jumped up.

"Lucius I'm so sorry!" Lucius rolled his eyes as he walked past her, shedding his shoes, shirt, and socks as he did so.

"Why did you come in?" Narcissa winced slightly. He sounded angry.

"I thought there was something in my room."

"Like what? A monster under your bed? A werewolf in your closet?" He asked irritably, as he disappeared into his bathroom. Narcissa blushed.

"No…" She said quietly. "It was the shower. The shower turned on, and the door opened, and this steam was coming out…" It sounded rather foolish when she said it out loud. Lucius reemerged from the bathroom, finished his nightly routine, since he'd showered earlier. "I should probably go…" She walked slowly to the door, but stopped with her hand on the door knob. "It was him, wasn't? That man in here." There was a moment of silence, then,

"Who?"

"The one and Bella and Severus and… Everyone else is talking about. The one who's leading you all. He the one who wants my sister dead, and everyone like her." She said miserably.

"You don't need to make it so personal." Narcissa shook her head in despair.

"But it is." She whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Lucius staring down at her with those grey eyes with an odd expression. It wasn't anger, but seemed almost like… Relief. Why would he be relieved? Eyes never leaving his, she reached up slowly to touch his wrist. He didn't move his hand from her shoulder as she lightly traced her finger along the scar that she now knew the origins of. "I'm sorry for coming in like that. I'll just… Leave." But he knew that was the last thing she wanted to do. Part of him just wanted to let her walk out, no matter how scared she was. It had been impolite, not to mention extremely dangerous, for her to come running in like that. But another part of him remembered his mother's words earlier that day. It was just the sort of thing his father would do, send her off so distraught. He knew her had to try to comfort her, though it had never exactly been the sort of thing he was good at. She tried to move away from him, but his hand curled around her wrist, not tightly enough to cause pain, but tightly enough to keep her from breaking free. It wasn't only Lucius manipulative ways that kept him in power over her. It was also his physical attributes. He was taller, stronger, and faster; he dominated her in any and every way. He could read the mixed emotions on her face: Embarrassment, hope, fear, and… Guilt? He had a feeling the guilt had nothing to do with her uninvited entrance.

"It's not your fault," _But it is, _"And maybe you should have knocked," _No need now though, I'll lock my door, _"But if you're really so upset," _Which you better had been, _"You can stay in here if you want to." _Yes, because- wait. Where the hell did that come from? _Narcissa looked at the floor.

"I probably shouldn't… I mean, you need to sleep."

"Nonsense." _Introverted little thing, aren't you? _He led her to a chair sat her down, and disappeared from her view for a moment. When he returned, he held a steaming hot mug of cocoa. "Here." She grinned and accepted the warm beverage.

"Thank you." He sat across from her, watching her as she drank. After the initial anger had worn off, he began to think more rationally. It was clear she'd just been frightened by some bump in the dark or another, nothing serious, but she _had _always been one for overeating. It wasn't her fault, really, that she'd come in when she had, he'd only received the message of the Dark Lord's arrival that day. Now he was just relieved that he was sitting with her here, and not trying to explain her loss of memory- or worse- to his parents. She was very fortunate that he'd taken so kindly to the interruption. Lucius assumed that in time, as the Dark Lord grew more influential and gained more support, she may not be so lucky. When Narcissa finished her hot chocolate, she set down her cup, but made no move to leave.

"I really am sorry." Lucius nodded once but said nothing, so Narcissa continued. "And even though I'm not supposed to know anything, don't you think that's a bit unfair? Just tell me something basic. How did this start? What's his name? Why did he decide to recruit children? How long will this last? Why, if almost everyone in Slytherin has joined, can't I even know about it?" Lucius remained silent. Narcissa knew he wasn't really going to answer all her questions. Not that Lucius didn't have the answers. He, of course, was the reason she couldn't join, or even know about it. He had threatened or bribed each individual member of the newly formed Death Eaters to keep their silence with the exception of only two people: Bellatrix and Severus. Neither of them would have told her anyway. He was not going to break that silence himself.

"Maybe someday…"

"Someday? Maybe we won't even know each other 'someday'! Ten, fifteen years from now, we could be complete strangers!" He was taken aback by her outburst, but amusement quickly drowned out his surprise.

"Oh, I have a feeling we won't be strangers," Narcissa shook her head.

"But you don't know that," She objected. Lucius couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, I think I do." Narcissa grew impatient.

"If no one ever tells me, how am I supposed to know?" He didn't answer. Instead, his smile deepened.

"So curious, aren't we?" He teased. Narcissa jumped up and began pacing.

"Fine. Don't tell me. It doesn't matter. I'll just ask Bella. Or Severus." Lucius shrugged.

"Go ahead." Her pacing continued, faster now.

"I mean, if it's really such a big deal, I'll find out eventually, right? I mean, your 'cause' can hardly go unnoticed for long. It'll be in the papers. Is that how I'm supposed to find out?"

"Suit yourself."

"I mean, Bella's my sister, and I've never known her to keep secrets long, and Severus is one of my closest friends… Maybe I'll ask Ari if she knows anything."

"Whatever you want."

"I don't need you to tell me."

"Of course not."

"Please tell me?" Lucius stood, strode over to where she paced rapidly, and held both her arms to keep her still.

"No. Stop asking." Her shoulders slumped.

"Fine. But-" He placed a finger over her lips.

"No buts."

"Well, what if-" His entire hand covered her mouth.

"No, none of them either."

"I think-" Her voice was muffled, but she just wouldn't give it up. He resorted to the final way of silencing with having to involve magic. He kissed her. It was a terrible cliché, he knew, but it worked, and she fell silent as his he bent further, deepening the kiss, and cliché, as he did so. It was times like this he truly found himself quite laughable, but it would seem Narcissa most certainly did not. Despite the voice in his head telling him to stop, he was being an idiot, the poor girl had come in here scared and this is how you 'comfort' her? He continued kissing her. Who knew when they'd have another moment alone, anyway? He allowed his tongue to flick over her closed lip, but withdrew it when he remembered her reaction last time. Instead, he trailed light kisses down her neck and nibbled playfully. He pushed her back gently on to his bed, following closely. He had an arm on either side of her, supporting himself, but also succeeding in caging her somewhat. Narcissa wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, feeling a small tingle of delight at having his weight on top of her. But suddenly, a crushing wave of guilt pushed out all other emotions. They shouldn't be doing this. Her mother would never approve. She turned her head to the side, and Lucius drew back instantly, rolling over so he was propped up on his elbow.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, covering her eyes with her arms.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." How Serena would scold if she ever found out. Serena who believed so strongly in the old ways that she felt unmarried girls should never be un-chaperoned, especially if there was any chance of a man being around. Narcissa was stunned she had been allowed to spend the week here without her family, but then, Serena must have thought an adult of the Malfoys would be present at all times.

"I'm just tired," She offered lamely. But no sooner had the words crossed her lips did she remember the reason she come in here in the first place. Lucius sat up.

"I suppose you probably are. And what was it you said was lurking in your bedroom?"

"I- I'm not sure." He stood.

"Well shall we go check then?" She nodded and followed her from the room. He opened the door and turned on the light, to find that all in the room was just as she'd left it. Except the bathroom light was off, and the door was shut. "I don't see anything abnormal."

"Turn the lights off and wait." She commanded. He did as he was told. After standing in the dark for several moments, Narcissa began to feel quite foolish.

"Narcissa, I don't see…" His voice trailed off suddenly. Neither of then could identify the moment it happened, but the bathroom light was on, and the door began to inch open. "What the hell…?" He breathed, stepping forward for a better look. The shower had started. Regarding the mist emerging both cautiously and with fascination, Lucius moved closer still. By the time he reached the open door, the entire bathroom was so thick with fog he could barely see a thing. But his eyes did eventually discern a figure, standing in front of the mirror. He would never be entirely sure, but he thought he heard humming. But all sound was drowned out as a high wailing scream shattered the near silence. He leapt back in shock, and Narcissa quickly switched on the lights from across the room. In the seconds it took their eyes to adjust to the brightness, everything seemed to be set right, and when they looked around, the door was closed, the light was gone, and the steam was gone. Lucius looked up at Narcissa to she was shaking, and gave her an uneasy grin.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in here tonight."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Lucius was awake later that night, hours after Narcissa had fallen asleep curled up against him. He'd long ago decided there was a ghost residing in the room next to his; it wouldn't be the first time a ghost decided to inhabit on of the many rooms of the Malfoy Manor. He didn't _think _it was a particularly dangerous spirit, but he couldn't be sure and wasn't going to risk Narcissa to try to figure it out. He closed his eyes and commanded himself to sleep, with no success. It wasn't that he found Narcissa's presence disturbing; in fact, he found it inexplicably relaxing. But he was worried she may wake up and be upset. He glanced at his clock. Four in the morning. Deciding that if she was going to wake up, she'd have done it by now, he shut his eyes and allowed rest to come. His dreams were plagued by a pale blonde boy who used a knife to destroy Lucius's likeness in every portrait in the Manor.

(A/N: Hmm…

Stormyskye: Hey Skyeskye! Yeah. I just talked to you. So I really don't have much to say. Sorry. DON'T WANT SCHOOL TO START! SOB!

Narcy: I, personally, have not ever been a big supporter of the theory. But maybe that's because some kid wrote it in everyone's yearbook last year and it bugged me for some reason. Maybe it's because I don't really like that kid. Hm. Any who, yes, you shall find out you the secret admirer coughstalkercough is. No, it's not James, nor Sirius, any the only clue I shall give you is there is an enormous hint in his little… Blurb. But I can't say yes or no to anyone else, because I'd hate to give it away. Suspense, people! And yes, I suppose Caliva's story is rather sad… Oh, and I don't have msn, or IM or anything. Parents are quite protective. But you COULD leave a review, hint hint!

Hanna: Glad you liked the chapter, and I love constantly being able to update. That shall most assuredly end when school starts. I hate school. Any way.

Clara Clog: Hehe, it' funny you mentioned Voldemort; I actually planned him in this chapter before I got your review. As for Lucius and Cissy's happiness… Maybe, maybe not. And don't worry; this story is LONG from over.

Disposable Tears: I'm glad you think it's interesting. I hope in a good way?

Thanks to all who take the time to review! I shall love you forever, and more reviews do quicker updates make!


	33. In the Summertime

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Lucius was awoken by the sound of his bedroom door being flung open at six in the morning. He groaned. _Why _didn't he ever lock the bloody thing?

"Lucius darling, it's time to wake up, you need to get up if we want to be there by noon. I've sent an elf to wake up Narcissa. You need to pack, and…" Her voice faded. Lucius propped himself up on one elbow.

"And what?" He asked irritably. Caliva was staring pointedly at the bed beside her son. Lucius looked down to see the peacefully sleeping face of Narcissa. Of course. How could he keep forgetting things like this?

"And what is she doing in here?" Caliva shrieked. Lucius rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story, I don't feel like explaining it, and if you keep yelling like that, you're going to wake her up."

"Waking the girl is the least of my worries!" Narcissa stirred beside him.

"Bloody hell, quit screaming. Nothing happened, Mum." Caliva took a step forward, then stopped.

"That's rather contrary to what I'm seeing here." She snapped. "So when I leave this room, I'll pretend I never knew of this incident. Wake Narcissa and tell her to pack." She turned and left the room. Lucius rolled over onto his back, wanting to ignore his mother and go back to sleep. He knew it would be impossible. Out in the corridor, Lucius heard a house-elf squeak,

"Mistress! Mistress! Linie is not finding Miss Black in hers bed, mistress! Linie is thinking-" Caliva interrupted.

"Hush. Miss Black is fine. Return to your duties."

"Yes mistress."

Lucius shook Narcissa gently.

"Wake up, Narcissa." She rolled over, now facing him, and opened her eyes slowly. With a yelp of surprise, she sat up quickly. Lucius chuckled softly.

"Didn't mean to scare you," He placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Oh, ahm, it's fine." She blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her mind. He lazily twisted her hair around his fingers. She turned to look down at him. "What time is it?"

"About six in the morning." Narcissa nodded, and pushed hair out of her eyes.

"So… Why am I awake?" Lucius sat up.

"Ah, yes, that. You need to pack." Narcissa turned to him in shock.

"Am I being sent home?" Lucius climbed out of bed.

"No, I'm supposed to be packing too. No idea where we're going."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o Oo O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Caliva entered her bedroom silently, hoping not to attract any attention. Her husband's head snapped up before she had made it ten steps.

"Are they awake?" Caliva nodded, not meeting his eye.

"They are." She whispered.

"And packed?"

"They're doing so now." Caliva ran her fingers along her bag, newly packed by her elf. "They slept well." He grunted in response. Why did she feel the need to tell him that? "Absolutely nothing out of the norm." He looked up at her.

"And the truth, please?" She'd been talking too much. So simple to see through.

"I found them in bed together." She murmured. Slowly, a twisted, horrible smirk spread itself across his lips.

"That's my boy." Caliva glared at him.

"I swore to her mother-" She began defensively, but Abraxas interrupted her.

"Her mother need never know."

"Lucius said nothing happened…" He gave a low laugh, that sinister laugh that she hated so much.

"Of course not. You just tell yourself that." Caliva threw her bag at and elf.

"Take it to the carriage." She commanded it. "And Abraxas," He turned back to her, halfway out the door.

"What?" He snapped impatiently.

"Never mind."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o Oo O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

And hour later, the five of them piled into a carriage, nicer, if possible, then the one they been in when they'd first arrived. Abraxas and Caliva had their own compartment, and Lucius, Narcissa, and Jahzara stayed in the back. Narcissa was quite unaware of the skirmish that had occurred earlier, but Lucius seemed rather irritated today. But both were unaware that Jahzara had been strategically placed in their presence by Caliva, who was worried about possible behavioural issues that might surface.

"So, have your parents told you yet where we're going?" Lucius shook his head as he flopped gracefully (Narcissa hadn't realized those two adjectives could be used in the same sentence before meeting Lucius) onto a couch.

"Nope. No idea." Narcissa sat beside him, her grace a bit more rehearsed. Jahzara then, much to Lucius's surprise, crawled up into her lap. Narcissa didn't seem at all ruffled by it.

"Cissa?"

"Yes dear?" Her voice became suddenly indulgent and caring.

"Hope?"

"You hope what, Jahzzy?" Jahzara frowned and shook her head rapidly.

"No. Hope!" She repeated meaningfully. Narcissa was at a loss, so Jahzara turned to her brother instead.

"Lu-sis? Hope?" Narcissa looked over and saw Lucius was reading the _Daily Prophet. _

"No idea." He didn't look up. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him," She stage-whispered the obviously distressed child. "Lucius is being grumpy today." Jahzara giggled.

"Lu-sis gumpy?" Narcissa nodded seriously, and Lucius glared at them from above the paper.

"I am _not _'grumpy'. I am simply pissed off that my mother is being such a bi… irritating person right now." He replied, curbing his answer at a sharp look from Narcissa. Jahzara blinked innocently.

"Not be mad at Mummy, Lu-sis. She not mean bad." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know why I'm mad at her."

"She not believe you. She think you bad. You make Mummy sad, Lu-sis." Lucius stared at her in shock. "I know you not bad," She assured him quickly.

"Were you in my bedroom this morning?" She shook her head. "Then how… Never mind." He stopped mid-sentence. There was silence for a moment, then,

"Hope?" Lucius made a sound of annoyance.

"Jahzzy, we don't know what you're talking about." Narcissa cooed, stroking the child's hair. Jahzara stared at her lap, crestfallen.

"Yes Cissa. Miss, but yes Cissa. Want go sleep now, Cissa." Smiling, Narcissa lifted the girl and carried her to a chaise lounge in a corner, draped a blanket over her, and kissed the girl's forehead affectionately.

"Sleep well, darling. I know six is awfully early to wake up." When she stood and turned, she realized Lucius was watching her with an odd expression. He quickly returned to his newspaper. Before Narcissa had even made it back to her seat, Jahzara was fast asleep. "She's the sweetest little thing Lucius. I adore children. When I grow up and get married, I hope I have lots of children." She confessed. "Do you like children?" Lucius smirked slightly.

"Not particularly. I'd prefer only one." _An heir. But we could compromise. _Narcissa shook her head.

"I don't see how anyone can dislike children. Bella hates them. Simply _hates _all children. You know, when I was born, she told my parents to 'take me back' a week after they came home from the hospital. When they refused, she 'accidentally' knocked my mother over when my mum was holding me. She was atrocious. Dromada, on the other hand…" Narcissa voice trailed off suddenly. "I've always wished I had a younger sibling." She blurted to stop an awkward silence from forming. "I've always envied- oh!" She gasped as she felt the unmistakable sensation of being lifted in the air. "Are we flying?" Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Narcissa shrank in her seat, attempting to keep her gaze from the windows surrounding her.

"I'm terrified of heights, you know that." She muttered, not looking up. She heard his low laugh, and felt him shift beside her.

"Come see the view." She shook her head.

"That's alright, I don't need to…" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position, but she refused to walk over to the window.

"You need to get over your fear of heights."

"No… No I really don't think I do."

"Come."

"No." He gave a mock sigh of exasperation.

"Well then, you leave me no choice." Before she could move, he had hoisted her off her feet, and carried her towards the window. Nothing but a thin glass sheet between her and her death…

"No!" She shrieked, kicking wildly. "No! Lucius, I don't want to! Lucius, stop it! Let go of me, you loathsome-"

"What doing, Lu-sis! Stop! You hurting Cissa! Stop Lu-sis!" A hysterical Jahzara tried to get up, but she was so entangled in her blanket, she fell to the floor instead, and began cry. Lucius set Narcissa down immediately, and Narcissa ran over to the sobbing child.

"No, don't cry Jahzzy, I'm fine, don't worry darling, Lucius wasn't hurting me, and I'm fine, see?" She picked the crying toddler up from the floor and returned her to the lounge. "I'm sorry I woke you." Jahzara seemed instantly calmed.

"He won't hate you forever, Cissa." Jahzara said quietly. Narcissa drew back in surprise.

"Lucius doesn't hate me," But she was already sleeping again. Slightly shaken, she turned back to Lucius, who was watching her with curiosity.

"Is she alright?" Narcissa nodded. "Are _you _alright?" She nodded again, and as she approached him, he drew her close. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. But we need to be quieter so we don't wake her up again." Lucius grinned.

"You mean _you _need to be quieter. _I _don't recall being the one who was screaming their head off."

"Well then you need to stop trying to drop me out windows."

"You need to stop being afraid of heights."

"You need to stop making me be."

"I've never tried to make you afraid of heights!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh really? How do you explain that tower? And just now? What are you going to do next? Throw me off a balcony?" She challenged. "Wouldn't that give me a reason to be afraid heights?" Lucius sneered.

"There are things I'd much rather do to you than throw you off a balcony." Before Narcissa could ask what he meant by that, he bent, quiet unexpectedly, and began to kiss her. But his lips had barely touched hers when a pathetic whimper rose from the far corner. Lucius wanted to ignore his sister, but Narcissa pulled back instantly to see what was wrong.

"Jahzzy?" The child gave a slightly pained moan, and turned over in her sleep. Narcissa crossed the space between them and knelt by Jahzara. Lucius followed, albeit more reluctantly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Narcissa." Jahzara cried out suddenly.

"Jahzara!" Narcissa shook her gently to try and wake up.

"No… No! Lucius! No!" The girl sat up suddenly, eyes wide open. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Lucius!"  
"Hey look! She can say my name right." Narcissa glared at him, but Jahzara climbed out of the makeshift bed, and clambered over to her brother.

"Lucius…" She seized his hand and pulled. "Lucius!" With an unsure stare at her, he lowered himself slowly to one knee. She pushed up the sleeve of his left arm, and examined his forearm critically. When she was satisfied there was nothing out of norm, she pressed a cool, dark cheek against his pale skin. "Don't Lucius." She sad softly. He pulled his arm back as quickly as if he'd been burned.

"She's bloody mad..." He picked her up, carried her at arms length, and dropped her onto the couch. "Sleep." He commanded. She blinked at him innocently. She laid back down, slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Eventually she did drop off to sleep, and Narcissa walked over to his side.

"What was she talking about?" Lucius shook his head incredulously.

"No idea." But as he turned away, running his hand through his hair in an agitated manner, she had a feeling he was lying to her.

"Are you sure?"

"I just said I didn't know!" He snarled with such venom in his voice that it frightened her slightly. At that moment, there was a faint clicking, and Caliva emerged from a door leading to the front cabin that Narcissa hadn't noticed before.

"Hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything… Just wanted to say well be arriving in about five minutes." Lucius nodded briefly then turned away from her, in effect, dismissing her. Narcissa saw a flash of hurt in the older woman's eyes, and Narcissa couldn't help herself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. So, where are we going?" Caliva's eyes lit up at the prospect of conversation that required more than a 'yes' of 'no' from her.

"Oh, well, it's this little island that we love to visit, see, we thought it would be a good idea since you and Lucius seem to enjoy swimming so much… We also might go sailing. It's so beautiful there, wait until you see all the-"

"Caliva!" Her smile vanished.

"Coming." She replied to her husband, and with a halfhearted smile at Narcissa, she disappeared back into the front room. After she was gone, Narcissa went to sit by Lucius again, her heart heavy. It was awful to see Caliva so obviously miserable and beaten down. Under all that sadness, she was sure there was a cheerful, bright person, whom no one wanted to see. At that moment, Narcissa vowed she'd never marry for anything but love, no matter what her parents or anyone else said.

Five minutes later, the carriage landed with hardly a bump, and slowed to a stop. After a moment or two, a door on the side of the carriage slid open, and a tall butler greeted them.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Black. Welcome." Narcissa started forward, but remembered Jahzara.

"Jahzzy," The child lifted her head tiredly.

"Cissa." She held out her arms, and Narcissa lifted her obligingly.

"Come now, we're here precious." She carried the child on her hip as she climbed carefully down from the high step. When Caliva saw her holding the girl, she immediately plucked her from Narcissa's arms. Looking around, Narcissa realized it hadn't been a Malfoy employee who had greeted her at the coach door, but a member of the staff at the resort they were apparently staying at. Men and women in uniform rushed about, taking luggage, speaking with Abraxas, providing room access information and what not. Looking around though, Narcissa realized they were quite literally on a beach, the sparkling cerulean waves crashing only 5 meters away. A warm breeze lifted long blonde hair from her shoulders. She surveyed all her surrounding, grinning widely. She had always loved the ocean, and had been known to spend hours staring at waves as a little girl. Lucius regarded her growing delight with amusement. Her innocence and naïveté always made him want to laugh. He wondered at how she could have grown up with a sister like Bellatrix, yet still have such a childlike guileless and ingenuous quality about her. The world never failed to fascinate her, and she was thrilled by things he'd consider trivial details. She was so much a little girl, and yet…

"It's beautiful." She breathed, smiling softly at him. "Where are we?"

"The hell if I know." He said, resting one arm around her tiny waist. "Some island somewhere in the south?"

"Well, I assumed. Have you not been here before?" He shook his head.

"Nope," A hotel worker nodded to him as they passed.

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy."

"But they seem to know me where ever I go." He finished as they entered the reception hall. It was a beautiful, tropical themed lobby that at the same time screamed wealth and luxury. Abraxas led the way down a short corridor, and handed Lucius a room key.

"Room 116."

Narcissa waited patiently to receive hers, but as Abraxas unlocked room 117 and he Caliva, and Jahzara entered, she realized that she wasn't getting one. Lucius realized this at the same moment.

"Hey, wait!" The door shut and Lucius rolled his eyes, and then turned to unlock his, or _their, _room. Narcissa relaxed slightly when she saw two queen sized beds. Their belongings sat on each bed, and Narcissa's eyes traveled slowly around the room. Light, airy, quite lovely, actually. She wandered in to the kitchenette, doubting they'd be doing much cooking. She crossed the room to the far wall, and pulled back the curtains. What she saw made her squeal with delight.

"Ooh! Lucius! Look! We can see the ocean!" She opened the glass door, kicked off her shoes, and dashed out on to the beach. Lucius followed her outside, but stood on the porch and watched as she ran in too the surf up to her knees, laughing, holding the hem of her robes up to keep them from getting wet. She waded further out, but a particularly large wave took her by surprise, knocking her over. Frowning in concern, he took a step forward, but she resurfaced almost instantly, laughing harder now. "The water's so warm!"

"That's probably because you're wearing your robes!" He shouted back. She came out of the water, running up the beach towards him, smiling wickedly.

"Are you coming in?" She asked as she stood before him, dripping.

"I wasn't planning on-" Before he could finish, she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her sopping wet form against him. She jumped back, giggling.

"What about now?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"You got me _wet, _woman!"  
"I'll go get my swimsuit on." She scampered into room before he could say another word.

Later that day, while Narcissa was out on the deck, writing in the journal he'd given her, Lucius went to shower the salt water off him. Yes, Narcissa had convinced him to go swimming, and no, it had not been something either ones mother would have approved of. When Lucius entered the shower, the first thing her noticed was an oddly perfume-y scent. Looking for its source, he discovered a pale pink bar of soap that he was fairly sure hadn't been provided by the resort. As he reached up for his shampoo, he saw two bottles of floral hair products. He quickly grabbed his own, careful not to touch Narcissa's. While leaving the shower, he noticed a feminine razor. Already disliking having to share a bathroom, he was glad so see she hadn't brought frilly towels or anything of that sort. After dry off and dressing, he went to brush his teeth. There were two sinks on the counter, but he'd decided to but his things in the single cabinet, taking up only half of one of the three shelves, leaving Narcissa all the counter space she needed. Apparently, she needed most of it. He looked curiously at the things arranged neatly, not daring to touch, wondering what it all was, and what it was used for. Why, that strange scissor-like thing with curved edges… What the hell could _that _possibly be used for? It looked like some sort of torture device. Shaking his head in wonder, he opened the cabinet to retrieve his toothbrush and toothpaste.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

That evening, the five of them gathered again to go to supper at 'just a little restaurant' Abraxas knew of. The 'little restaurant' turned out to be a five star dining/ theater establishment that specialized in…

"Lucius! I don't speak Italian!" Narcissa hissed as they took their seats by the front of the stage.

"Don't worry, there's not going to test on it afterwards. I don't think."

"What to you mean 'you don't think'!" Before he could reply, a man stepped on stage and started to speak.

"Benvenuto al teatro." He began in rapid Italian. Her gestured often with his hands, but Narcissa didn't have a clue as to what he was saying. The show began, and everyone seemed to find it extremely fascinating from scene one, but Narcissa was still at a complete loss. After about a half hour in, it became clear to Narcissa it was a tragedy from all the crying women, but it may as well have been a comedy.

"I'm going to the restroom." She whispered to Lucius, who nodded.

"I think I'll join you."

It turned out to be easier said than done, since their table was in the front and center of the room, right in front of the stage. After practically crawling to the side of the room, they snuck outside, barely able to contain their laughter at the angry glares of the other diners. The cool night air was a relief from the atmosphere they hadn't noticed was repressive until leaving it.

"Lovely play, eh?" Lucius asked. Narcissa giggled.

"Must have been. Too bad I didn't understand any of it. So, was the girl cheating on the guy, or the guy cheating on the girl?"

"I think the girl died, but I'm not entirely sure."

"That would explain the crying. So how do you think she died? I bet her horrible boyfriend did it."

"More likely she committed suicide. These things are pretty predictable." Narcissa nodded.

"So are they not serving supper until the play is over?" She asked, her stomach growling.

"They'll probably serve it at intermission. Are you hungry now?" Lucius asked, grinning. He couldn't figure out how it was that sometimes it seemed like she could go day without eating anymore than a single carrot, while other times she seemed to be starving five minutes after a huge meal. Narcissa nodded.

"We never ate lunch, remember?"

"Because some one just _had_ to go swimming." He teased. "But we can eat somewhere else, if you want." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Really? Your parents won't mind?" Lucius shrugged.

"Probably won't even notice we're gone. Besides, I have money. There's nothing stopping us. Unless, of course, you wanted to know the fate of the _Signora Belidina_?" Narcissa laughed.

"Yeah, let's go get dinner." He smiled as he draped his arm around her waist. But before they'd taken a single step, he froze.

"But first, I was wondering… What was that little torture-thingy you had in the bathroom? You're not planning to murder me in my sleep, are you?" She stared at him blankly. "You know, with the scissor handle, and little curved pincers…"

"You don't mean… My eyelash curler, do you?" He blinked at her incredulously.

"You actually put that near you _eyes?_ Isn't that a bit dangerous?" She batted her lashes playfully.

"I don't know, you tell me." With extreme care not to accidentally poke her eye, he brushed his thumb against her long, dark lashes.

"I suppose not… But I have to wonder-"

"What are you two doing out here!" Caliva was beside them suddenly. Lucius's hand dropped from her face.

"Go back inside, mum." He said quietly, eyes not leaving Narcissa's.

"You're going to miss supper!"

"We'll eat somewhere else."

"The play…"

"Narcissa doesn't have a clue what's going on, and I only studied Italian for three years. We're not interested."

"Your father paid for-"

"I'll pay him back."

"You can't wander around the island on your own."

"If we get lost, we can walk along the shore until we get to the hotel. The island's not so big. And I'm not going to get lost anyway."

"I promised her mother I'd keep an eye on her."

"I'm not planning on hurting her."

"But still…"

"Go back inside. Belidina is still searching for her sister. Just wait till she finds out Matteo's got her. Go back." She watched them hesitantly for a moment before turning. She stopped halfway.

"You will be back at the hotel by the time we get back?"

"Perhaps." She walked slowly inside. Narcissa held her tongue, but couldn't help give him a reproachful glare. He didn't look at her as he led her away from the dinner theater, but said quietly, "Don't judge me, Narcissa. You wouldn't understand."

Lucius took her to a small, out of the restaurant with the best lobster Narcissa had ever tasted. The waitress to their table, she noted, spoke only to Lucius, smiling and laughing, and spending a lot more time telling them, no, _him_ a much embellished list of specials than necessary. But what shocked Narcissa beyond her obvious flirting was the fact that she handed him, as if it were the most common thing in the world, a list of all the finest alcoholic beverages that the restaurant offered. Fortunately, Lucius barely glanced at it. Beside the overly enthusiastic waitress, dinner was quite a pleasant affair. They stay at their small table, talking and laughing until Lucius made the mistake of glancing at his watch.

"Oh," He grimaced. "It's twelve twenty, Narcissa. I think we'd better go." Narcissa looked around, and realized with a start that they were the only two left in the restaurant, with the exception of a few weary looking employees. Lucius stood, and led Narcissa out of the restaurant. "I suppose they aren't used to people staying out this late." As they were walking out the door, Narcissa glimpsed a sheet listing the hours of the restaurant. Dinner was served from five to ten-thirty, every night.

When they arrived back at the resort, the concierge gave them the message that the Malfoy's had arrived several hours ago, and that Ms. Caliva Malfoy had told them to be up no later than seven o'clock the following morning. Or, more accurately, _this_ morning.

They got to their room and readied themselves for bed. But as Narcissa snuggled under her blankets, Lucius laid on top of his, looking as if he had little intention to sleep.

"I wonder why we have to be awake at seven."

"Mmm…"

"Maybe we're going sailing."

"Mmhmm."

"Or maybe-"

"Are you trying to keep me awake?" She couldn't see Lucius's mischievous grin.

"Now that you mention it… It's too cold n here. This mattress is too soft. My knee itches. I-" A pillow landed on his face. He grabbed it quickly and sent it back at her. Soon, feathers were flying as they hit one another with the pillows, laughing. They stood between the two beds, and finally, as Narcissa raise both her arms to strike him, he shot forward, and with one arm around her waist, pushed her back and pinned her to her bed.

"I win."

"Never," She panted, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle free. When she realized this was impossible, she went limp, waiting patiently for him to move, so she could attack. But he didn't. He lay on his stomach beside her, one arm around her waist, showing no signs of getting up. By the time his grip on her loosened, neither of them had any intention of restarting the fight. Yawning, Narcissa snuggled against Lucius, noting dimly how nice he smelled, and drifted off to sleep.

Lucius, however, didn't sleep. He noticed when her breathing became slow and steady, a sure sign that Narcissa was no longer awake. He knew he should probably get back to his own bed, but what was the point? Firstly, he could never sleep in hotel beds, so he wasn't depriving himself of any rest, secondly, he'd have to get used to sleeping with her in the bed at some point, and… He really didn't want to get up. He had a feeling it wouldn't take long at all to adjust to being married to her; she really was a sweet girl. Lucius still found it difficult to admit that he cared for her, but knew by now that it was true. But exactly how much was still to be determined.

(A/N: Sorry for the forever long update; school started. My excuse entirely. And I hate it. But anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter, and I suppose I rambled quite a bit and with not much to say, because my brain is a bit stuck. I mean, I know what happens in the future, but not what happens next. So sorry if I bore you. And, if anyone was wondering, when Narcissa says that Bella told her parents to "take her back" after she was born, my sister actually said that! But I love her anyway. ;) And just FYI, the title to this chapter, In the Summertime, is a Thirsty Merc song, that, unfortunately, you can only get on Australian iTunes. Iknow, random, but I love it so much.)

Narcy: Lucius, my dear Lucius, what can I say? He's the one you're deeply in love with, yet hate at the exact same time. But his affectionate side is definitely growing, even though he'd been raised to not have feelings. And, alright, even though I said I would not answer yes or no to anymore people, I can safely say it is NOT a Marauder. And from this moment on, my lips are sealed. And Narcissa reminding you of you is probably better that seeing yourself in, say, Bella, or some horribly evil.

Whisper-in-the-rain: I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I apologize for having such a long update time. I do despise school.

Jenny: Ooh, but if I tell you what the keys were warning, it would ruin it! But when you DO find out, it'll be great! In, you know, a bad way, because blood is never a good sign.

Clara Clog: Oh, yes, and the sweetness from Lucius will continue until he's tired of just cuddling… IF you know what I mean. But he will continue to be 'protective' coughpossessivecough.

GentleRaven: The keys actually don't pose any threat in the immediate future, and it's not so much simply _using _the keys, more like whom and why… But no giving it away! And no, this isn't exactly the fic for loving older sisters, is it? Mahalia, Bella… Oh, and about the scream, that was the "ghost", not Narcissa. I'll try to go back and clarify. But yeah, Narcissa and Lucius hear the scream; Narcissa turns on the light… That's pretty much it. And there's no such thing as a stupid question!

Em: Heh, don't mean to give you nightmares! But creepy things usually happen at the Malfoy Manor, so they should be good… For a while.


	34. We Go Sailing

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_He was moving faster than he ever had in his life, but still he feared it wasn't fast enough. He didn't know why he had to get there, only that he must, or something terrible would happen. A distant shriek, was it of fear or joy? urged him forward. As he closed the gap between himself and whatever it was that he so desperate had to reach, he began to relax. He was going to make it… But a scream, this time of definite horror, shattered his hope. No, it was too late… But it couldn't be! Another image flashed before him. A bloody, rusty set of keys-_

Lucius sat up with a start, breathing hard. His gazed flicked immediately to the figure beside him. When he was sure Narcissa still slept, he allowed himself to think about the strange dream. While he normally would have dismissed it as a childish nightmare, the keys at the end made him stop to consider it. Hadn't Narcissa said something about the keys to the Quidditch shed? As he pondered this, it was quite by accident that his eyes happened to fall beside him, away from where Narcissa lay. When he did, he gave a yelp surprise.

"Jahzara!" He hissed, still determined not to wake up Narcissa. "What the hell are you doing in here?" The girl stared at him blankly, eyes large and black. Black? He thought her eyes were brown. She blinked and they were.

"Good night, Lucius." Jahzara whispered sweetly, before turning to leave. After the door closed behind her with a soft click, he frowned. How had she gotten in? He knew that hotel doors automatically locked, so he must have left it open. But he didn't think that he had.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The following morning, a loud pounding on their door woke Lucius and Narcissa.

"I told the concierge that you were to be up by seven this morning! It's nearly eight! Lucius Duane Malfoy, I know you're awake and can hear me! Open this door before I have the staff come and open it for me! And if I have to do that-" The door opened.

"Stop it! We're up!" Caliva pushed past him into their room.

"First you come home at an obscenely late hour, now you're lounging around until noon… We're taking the boat out today, and the tides-"

"Give us five minutes." He held the door open and waited. As she left the room, Caliva couldn't help but notice that the blankets were only disturbed on one bed; clearly only one had been slept in.

A half hour later, Lucius and Narcissa met Caliva in lobby.

"That was longer than five minutes." She hissed as the left and began to walk along a path beside the ocean.

"What it really?" Lucius ask with counterfeit shock. "You don't say." Beside him, Narcissa turned pink. That had been her fault. But Caliva didn't press the matter. They finally arrived at a dock where a large, gleaming sailboat bobbed peacefully.

"Here we are. The _Maria Antonia_." Caliva said the name of the ship as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Narcissa thought she heard her whisper some profanity under her breath, but wasn't sure. "All aboard." As Caliva walked up the gangplank to the ship, Narcissa and Lucius followed behind at a fair distance.

"Who's 'Maria Antonia'?" Narcissa whispered once out of earshot.

"She's someone who used to be a… _friend_ of my fathers. Needless to say, my mother wasn't so fond of her." They climbed onto the deck, and Narcissa took a moment to orient herself to the sway of the boat, and the snapping of the sails above her. Abraxas stood at the far end of the deck, and Caliva approached him, clearly unwilling. After they spoke for a few moments, they both went below deck. When Narcissa felt the boat begin to draw away for the dock, she gasped and grabbed Lucius's arm for support. "Oh, don't tell me you're a hydrophobic too." She raised an eyebrow.

"'Too'? What other kind of phobic am I?"  
"You're an acrophobic. Completely terrified of heights."

"Well, maybe, but I'm not afraid of water. I just have poor balance." He grinned.

"And you don't get seasick, do you?"

"… I don't _think _so…" Lucius teasingly stepped back. "But who's steering the ship?" Narcissa asked, eyeing the self-turning wheel warily. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're a witch? Because you've given me considerable evidence to sincerely doubt it…" He pulled out his wand. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid!" She exclaimed indignantly. After a moment, she said "Anyone can see that's just a stick." Lucius laughed, and the sound startled Narcissa. It wasn't a short clipped laugh, there was no underlying bitterness as there so often was. She tried to think of another time, any other time he'd laughed like that… But found she couldn't. And soon she was laughing too. His happiness, rare as it was, was infectious. And even while she appreciated his laughter, she didn't fully realize how truly lucky she was to hear it. Perhaps one of the two in the past ten years. The other was Severus. His mother, of course, had heard his babyish giggles, but had never gotten much more than a smile since. He pulled her in to an affectionate hug, still chuckling.

"Narcissa," He said softly, brushing his fingertips across her cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I hope not throw me overboard," She teased, but instantly regretted it when his eyes took on a more familiar gleam.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Oh no, Lucius, don't, no… No!" Ignoring her protests, he lifted her effortlessly, and carried her over to the edge of the deck.

"Deep breath, darling."

"No! Lucius! Don't you dare!" She screamed, waving her arms frantically. But he ignored her still, and, without a moments hesitation, tossed her into the ocean with languid ease. Her scream was cut short as she hit the water. Lucius paused only to change the boat back to manual to prevent it from sailing off, kick off his shoes and socks, and pull off his shirt before diving in him self. Narcissa's head broke the surface seconds before his.

"Lucius!" She half scolded, half laughed as he appeared beside her.

"Water's lovely, isn't it?" Asked lightly, floating onto his back. "I could stay out her for hours." Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"Funny. How do I get back up?" Lucius considered telling her about the ladder on the back, but decided against it.

"You can't until I let you." She made a sound of frustration, and splashed him. He was immediately upright again, grinning. "You're going to regret that, doll." Before she could reply, a wave hit her in the face.

"Lucius!" She spluttered after coughing up what seemed like a lungful of water. "Are you trying to drown me?"

"Drown you? No. But I've heard there are dangerous sea creatures out here, so you may want to be careful." He was joking of course, they both knew that, but the possibility gave Narcissa a small twinge of fear.

"No there aren't," She said with much less conviction than she had intended.

"You don't believe-" She saw Lucius's eyes widened for a split second before he disappeared below surface. Narcissa scowled.

"I'm not falling for it Lucius!" Her own voice echoed back at her from the hull of the ship. "You can't hold your breath forever! And when you come back up, I'll still be waiting." She began counting, knowing he couldn't be under for much more than a minute. By the time she'd reached one hundred forty-two, she had lost most of her confidence. "Er… Lucius? You can come up now." Nothing. "Really Lucius, this isn't funny any more!" Still no response. "Lucius!" Suddenly, something curled around her ankle. Quite reasonably, she screamed. What ever had her easily dragged her down, leaving her blind, deaf, and mute. She fought, but it was pointless. _I'm going to die..._ Something else grasped her same leg, but it had a very human like quality. So did, she realized, what ever had a hold of her ankle. It was… A hand. _Lucius!_ The second hand began to slide slowly up the side of her leg, outside her waterlogged robes. She felt it move over her thigh, hip, and waist before the other hold on her ankle loosened. The hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She emerged, gasping for breath. Lucius, who'd been underwater for over two minutes, didn't even seem winded.

"Scared you, didn't I?" He smirked.

"You… You… You…"

"What _were _you doing!" They both looked up in surprise to see Caliva and Abraxas leaning over the railing of the ship.

"Just going for a swim!" Lucius called back up cheerfully.

"Get up here this instant!" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." He muttered to Narcissa, and began swimming with long, sure strokes towards the back of the ship. She followed, and though the she was a good swimmer, Lucius was already on deck with a towel by the time she had reached the ladder. She climbed it guiltily, and couldn't quite bring herself to meet the adults' eyes. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. Now they'd hate her, they'd send her home and never be allowed to visit or see Lucius again. They thought she was a stupid, irresponsible little girl, someone not good enough for their son-

"Here's a towel, dear." Caliva smiled as she handed a fluffy white towel to Narcissa. "Go inside and dry off." She followed the shivering girl, closing the door securely behind her, unaware that Lucius was already taking precautions to keep Narcissa from overhearing the fight that was about to ensue.

"Explain." Abraxas demanded quietly, arms crossed, glaring at his son. Lucius glared right back in a chillingly similar fashion.

"Explain what, exactly?" He relied haughtily, knowing the consequences if her continued like this, but not caring.

"We hear her screaming, come up here, don't see either of you, then we find you trying to _drown _the girl-"

"I wasn't trying to drown her." He snapped.

"Than what, pray tell, were you trying to accomplish by holding her underwater?"

"We were… Swimming."

"And what possessed you to do that? Her idea or yours? Should she be the one I'm telling this to?" Abraxas hissed. Lucius picked up the threat immediately.

"No. It wasn't her idea. It wasn't even her choice. She didn't even know there was a ladder to get back up in, or I'm sure she would have." He said quickly. There was no way he was going to let Narcissa get involved.

"So, it wasn't her choice? How did that happen?" Abraxas ask coolly. Lucius hesitated.

"I… Threw her in." He said quietly. Abraxas was not longer quietly mad, he was in one of his full furies, and he looked murderous. Perhaps he was.

"And you claim you _weren't_ trying to drown her?" He roared. "You stupid boy!" His hard fist made contact with the side of Lucius's head, but Lucius scarcely flinched. "I will not have you messing this arrangement up! You're trying to ruin a perfectly good match! Black blood is second only to ours, you know that! You're nothing but a selfish blood traitor!" Lucius's wand was out, aimed at his father.

"Call me that again." He hissed. Abraxas sneered.

"Idiot child, you know you wouldn't dare-" Before he could finish, aloud bang emitted from Lucius's wand, and Abraxas was thrown ten feet in the air, and fell painfully back to the deck. He was on his feet instantly, his own wand out, more surprised than hurt, a surprise that soon escalated into rage.

"_Crucio_!" The force of the Unforgivable Curse flung Lucius against the railing of the ship, where he stayed. While he struggled and writhed in effort to fight the agonizing feeling ripping at his body, he remained silent. He knew what his father wanted, and he would not give it to him. Invisible, white-hot daggers slashed him, needles stabbed deep into his eyes and beneath his fingernails, claws shredded him from the inside, each one of his bones snapped, he was twisted and stretched in ways not human could possibly imitate, and yet he gritted his teeth and refused to make as sound. He couldn't breathe, if he did, the pain would surely kill him. The relief of unconsciousness would certainly overtake him at any moment…

With a jerk of his wand, Abraxas watched his son double over anguish, yet make no noise. "Give up Lucius." He hissed, making a piercing motion in the air. A low moan escaped Lucius's lips, but no more. It wasn't good enough; he wouldn't stop until the boy was begging him between screams to kill him, then perhaps he'd release the boy from his suffering. But Lucius wouldn't beg, he wouldn't scream.

_Surely I can still be alive? Why am I not dead yet? _Blackness was beginning to dim the corners of his mind. _Ah, finally…_

Only when he was positive Lucius was unconscious did Abraxas lift the curse from the spasming form of his son. He lay completely still, as if dead, his skin even paler than usual, white against the pine surface of the deck. He decided to leave him there as he turned to head below deck.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"There's a bathroom over there, why don't you give me your wet clothes, and I'll have Hemma dry them." Caliva said smilingly to Narcissa, who nodded nervously. She was worried about Lucius up there, worried that perhaps his father was being too harsh; it had, after all, being completely in good fun. After her clothes were dried out, Caliva disappeared into a different room, but soon reappeared with a hairbrush. "May I?" Narcissa nodded and sat in a chair while Caliva brushed Narcissa's hair with a maternal tenderness.

"You have such lovely hair, dear," She said noting the silky texture and beautiful golden colour with its natural highlights from the sun. Narcissa couldn't help but grin.

"Lucius likes it too." She didn't mention, however, the way he so often ran his fingers through it while he kissed her, or how, when they sat in the common room beside each other, he could barely stop touching it, stroking it as he read, wrote essays for numerous classes, and had conversations, either with her or anyone else. She didn't tell how she often tried to provoke him by playing with her hair or shaking it out when he was doing something that required both hands, or right as she left the room. It made her laugh when he stopped what he was doing to either run his fingers through it, just once, or tie it behind her so she'd stop distracting him with it. She couldn't explain his fascination, but she loved the attention he gave to her because of it. These things she couldn't tell Mrs. Malfoy; she worried about what her reaction might be. Perhaps she wouldn't approve. She didn't know that if she had told her, Caliva would have laughed, smiled, loved the thought that the son she was afraid was too much like his father had a more tender side.

Just as she finished, the door opened and Abraxas entered, a hard, smug look in his eyes. "Narcissa," That tone that turned her blood to ice.

"Y-yes?" She managed to squeak.

"You may go back up now." She forced her self to walk out instead of running. The sunlight on the deck and breath of fresh air were lovely indeed, but when she looked around, she didn't see Lucius.

"Lucius?" No reply. Her first instinct was panic. What happened to him? Where could he have gone? The only thing around them was the sea… Then something caught her eye. Lucius, white back facing her, was on his knees, forehead resting against the top bar of the railing, his hands holding it for support. Narcissa gasped on ran over, reaching him just as he pulled himself into a standing position. "Lucius! What _happened _to you?" He didn't reply immediately, or couldn't. She wasn't sure.

"Nothing happened." He said quietly, gazing out over the ocean. "I just… Slipped. And fell. I'm fine." He was lying. They both knew it, and Narcissa knew Lucius knew she knew it. But he wouldn't tell her. What she mistook as mistrust was an attempt to protect her. However, it would take years before she learned the truth wasn't always the best choice.

Narcissa was torn. Part of her wanted to be angry at him for so obviously lying, for throwing her off the boat, for pulling her underwater and scaring her half to death… But the other part of her wanted to hold him, wanted to help, make him smile again. The second part of her was far stronger. "Lucius," She said softly, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He felt cold.

"I'm fine." He repeated, carefully easing himself around so he faced her. He made a grim sort of face she supposed was meant to resemble a smile. But Narcissa noticed his almost imperceptible wince as he looked away. And she noticed his hand still gripped the steel railing of the ship to stay upright. He was in pain, but he didn't want her to see. Silently, she wrapped her arms around his middle, and rested her head on his chest. She wanted to say something, do anything that could possibly make it better. She felt guilty, as though it was her fault that his father was heartless, as though it was her fault Lucius had been hurt.

Almost instinctively, Lucius wrapped one arm around Narcissa and pulled her close. He shifted as discreetly as possible, hoping she wouldn't realize he was shifting their weight to rest almost entirely on the handrail. His entire body ached and throbbed, the pain afterwards was nowhere near as bad as the curse itself, but that didn't help much. His skin seemed to be burning, and Narcissa's light touch was cool and soothing. He reached for her hair, which seemed cool as well, and held a soft lock to his cheek. He waited for several more moments until he was sure he could walk steadily before pulling her back.

"I'm fine, see?" He said smiling, sounding already like his old self again. He walked across the deck, and only someone who spent as much time with him as Narcissa did would notice is wasn't his natural stride. He retrieved his shirt from where he'd tossed it before jumping into the water after Narcissa and pulled over his head with slightly stiff movements, but Lucius was grateful that he was already feeling so much better. The soreness had lasted minutes, not hours, as Lucius had worried that it might. He walked over to the stern of the boat, and sat on a long cushioned bench that ran along the back of the ship. He motioned for Narcissa to join him.

"So, are we going anywhere in particular, or just sailing?" She asked as he pulled her closer.

"Probably going to stop somewhere, but I assume well be back at the resort by nightfall." He paused. "As a matter of fact, look over there." She did, craning her neck to see where he pointed.

"An island!"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

The island was beautiful, tropical, and they spent an enjoyable enough afternoon on the beach. Narcissa especially loved feeding the brightly coloured birds. By the time they were on the way back, the sun had set. As they stepped back onto the boat, Lucius felt her sudden tension and she paused.

"Lucius, I can't see anything."

"Really? You don't have night vision? Pity."

"Shouldn't there be… Lights or something? So we can see where we're going?"

"Magic, Narcissa." But he still held her just the tinniest bit tighter, reassuring her. It was so like him to tease her about her fears, laugh when she was scared, yet at the same time be the one who made her feel that everything was alright. He led her across the darkened deck back to the bench where they'd sat earlier. "Lay down." She did as she was told, felt Lucius lift her head, and then rest it on a pillow in his lap. "Look up." She did as she was told, and gave a small sigh.

"The stars are beautiful. I never understood why I was the only one of my sisters who wasn't named after them. Even Sirius and Reggy are named after stars. And I'm stuck with a name that makes sound like a vain flower." Lucius chuckled softly.

"I like that. My vain little flower. Sister of the 'Female Warrior' star, cousin of… Regulus, that's part of Leo the Lion, right? And Sirius the Dog Star, and Andromeda…" He stopped. "Anyway, there's Ursa Major, with the Big Dipper, and Orion… Scorpius…" He pointed as he spoke, his other hand twisting in Narcissa's hair. "And… That big shiny one…" Narcissa giggled.

"I think that's the North Star. But you're a Scorpio, right?"

"No, I'm a Malfoy."

"You know what I mean." She smiled.

"I _always _know what you mean. And yes, I suppose I am a Scorpio. But do you really believe the month you're born in can determine your personality?"

"Well, I'm a Sagittarius, and they're supposedly affectionate and honest. Do you think that sounds like me?" Lucius was quiet for a moment.

"Coincidence. That can be said about half the population." Narcissa nestled against him.

"Maybe. But I like to think it does." She tired to stifle a yawn as she turned her attention back up to the skies. "But it's still so pretty." He nodded but said nothing. Slowly, lulled by the gentle rocking of the sea, Narcissa drifted into a peaceful sleep. Lucius watched as her eyes slowly shut, the small smile still on her lips. When he was positive she was asleep, he gently placed his finger on the tip of her nose. She twitched. _So innocent. _He ran his finger up along the bridge of her nose, over her dark blonde, finely shaped eyebrows, a down high, delicate cheekbone and cheek, still slightly rounded with youth, and came to rest on full rosebud lips. Anyone would call her a classic beauty, and any person with so much as a drop of Veela blood would be naturally spectacular. But there was something about the youngest Black girl, the little blonde girl, which stood out from her sisters. Her oldest sister was comparatively plain, still pretty, but not when compared to the younger girls. Bellatrix wasn't quite as attractive as Narcissa, but she was much more conscious of the beauty she did have, and used that to her full advantage. But Lucius found Narcissa's unpretentiousness much more appealing…

He rested his hand on her cheek and, even while sleeping, she leaned into his touch smilingly. He felt himself begin to smile as well, and it quickly vanished.

_You're getting too attached, Lucius. _A logical voice warned in his head. A second challenged it. _So what? You're going to be attached to her the rest of your life. Why not like it? _The first voice had a quick reply. _You're involved in things far too dangerous to get attached to her, or anyone else for that matter. She could end up dead. _The response was defensive. _No, she won't! I won't let her. Besides, the Dark Lord himself gave his approval…_ Doubtfully, the first voice said, _Just because he approves doesn't mean anything. Nothing's guaranteed… _The second voice wheedled, _But just look at her! How can you say no to that? _Lucius stared at the peacefully sleeping face of the girl in his lap, completely oblivious to the internal conflict she was causing. _Well, maybe if you make sure it doesn't go too far…_

"Lucius dear?" He hadn't heard his mother coming. "You should wake her up; we're back to the resort." Lucius nodded.

"We'll be there in a moment. You should go." Caliva had clearly been intending to anyway. Abraxas appeared behind her.

"Caliva, come!" He snarled.

"I am!" She replied sharply, earning a threatening glare.

"You will watch your tone with me, or thoroughly regret your impudence." She bowed her head.

"Of course." She muttered submissively. They both left. _If I ever, _ever _turn Narcissa into that… _He slid his arms beneath her shoulders and knees and carried off the boat, and through the lobby of the hotel. Some stared curiously but he ignored them, heading straight to their room. He laid Narcissa carefully on her bed, and went to shower. Afterwards, he came out to find she was still fast asleep. Lucius sat down at the foot of the bed, feeling as if he shouldn't just leave her as she was. He immediately removed her sandals and necklace, and then paused. He really shouldn't… But who wanted to sleep in salty robes that they'd worn all day? But she was so easily embarrassed… Deciding to leave her be, he pulled back the blankets, climbed in beside her, and made sure the sheet covered her completely up to her chin. He wrapped one arm around her and again she responded, snuggled closer and giving a small contented sigh.

"Good night, my little flower." Her murmured before drifting off to sleep.

(A/N: Okay, this chapter to forever for a reason. I wanted to save it until today, October 4th, because it's this story's 1st birthday! I think it needed a chapter to celebrate that. You know the drill: Read, review, tell it happy birthday! And I'm also thrilled to thank all who've reviewed: 150! I feel special! (Blows kisses) hope you enjoyed! Oh, I was doing some research on Horoscopes, and get this: According to http/ Scorpios are: Intense, determined, forceful, emotional, intuitive, exciting, magnetic, powerful, passionate, jealous, resentful, secretive, obstinate, and obsessive. Sound like anyone we know? And the sign for Scorpio looks like an 'M'! 

Whisperer-of-the-shadow-people: Yes, well, as preoccupying as school may be, this WAS a very long update and I appoligize. And while dear little Jahzzy may seem a bit freaky, she MEANS well.

Skye: Yes, FINALLY an update! I guess you're twelve jillion messages paid off… Or NOT! Jeez, harassment much? Jk, congrats on v-ball, and on the reference of 'Megalina', Daniel has started doing that cheek tapping thing again… Remember at your party when I had to kiss his cheek? (Seems I did a lot of kissing at that party…) And he claimed he was obsessive compulsive (not, of course, making fun of anyone I know) and anything I did to on side I had to do to the other? He remembered that in geometry today, but no one else got it. So I had to tell you so someone else would laugh too.

SeraphAngel: Mysterious indeed… lol, thanks for reviewing!

Narcy: Oh absolutely, who wouldn't kill for a guy like Lucius? Except… He's not PERFECT… Not quite… You'll see… And no, I've never heard "Pretty Girl", but I'll try to find it on iTunes… Except, of course, I'll only hear 30 seconds, since I'm broke… How about I look up the lyrics?

Horseluver13: Yes, totally freakish house, for strange, evil people only, lol! And while, no, Lucius would never choose to be like his father or Li, it's in his blood and, well, the Dark Lord has astounding influence over his Death Eaters… And please, ask away! I will happily answer any questions I can without ruining the ending (meaning future, the ending's a while off), and I'll partially answer the one's I can't! I want to make my characters and plots as descriptive as possible, and I want everyone to know everyone to know the characters' idiosyncrasies as well as I do! And as for Lucius's arm and Jahzzy… Well, anyone who knows anything about Death Eaters should guess that one! And I'm glad you enjoyed my fluffball little chappie, and you liked the two before that.


	35. Seeing Spots

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Narcissa opened her eyes slowly, wondering vaguely how she'd gotten to the bed she was currently in… She'd fallen asleep on the boat… Lucius must have taken her in here. Lucius. She looked over beside her, and though it was cold by now, the pillow had a dent in the middle, and the blankets were messed up. The other bed in the room was neat and hotel-maid made. She heard a slight rustling across the room, and Narcissa spotted the back of his head, bent over the morning's paper. She watched as it moved slowly from side to side as he read, and she noted that he frequently rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders as if they were sore. She stood up quietly, and slipped across the room to stand behind him.

"Good morning, Lucius!" She chirped brightly, assuming the task of massaging him. He leaned against her, eyes closed, smiling lazily.

"'Morning."

"Any plans for today?"

"Mmm… Stay in here?" Her kneading hands stilled, and Lucius sat up immediately. "You stopped. Why did you stop?" Narcissa smiled.

"I need to take a shower. And change my robes." He grabbed her arm as she began move away, pulling her back.

"Not yet." He commanded, and placed her hands back on his shoulders.

"Lucius! I'm all… salty!" He took her arm again, and lightly flicked his tongue over the underside of her wrist, ignoring her small gasp as a chill shot up to her shoulder.

"Yes, definitely salt." He turned his attention back to the _Daily Prophet. _"Go, if you must." Silently, she slipped into the bathroom, unsure what to make of his strange behaviour.

About ten minutes after she closed the door, a tapping against the glass made him look up. Two owls waited impatiently, one sleek and black, the other brown and fluffy. He didn't recognise the second one, but the first was very familiar: _Severus. _He opened the door, and they flew in. Severus's bird simply dropped the note and flew off, but the second one refused to give him the letter attached to its leg. Something told him he knew who owned this one. It flew around the room, hooting cheerfully, but stayed well out of his reach. _Just as bloody annoying as its owner… _He opened the note from Severus.

_Lucius,_

_Having fun vacationing in the tropics? I assume Narcissa's still with you. You need to reply when you get back; I can't tell you in the post. You may be interested. _

_Severus_

Nothing terribly abnormal; his letters were always concise and unrevealing. He slipped it into his pocket, and tried to return to reading. But the other owl seemed to find it amusing to fly over to Lucius's head, peck him on the head, then fly off as soon as he tried to swat it away. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it you damned-" He pulled out his wand, and with a flash of green, the bird fell. He swore quietly, and then picked up the creature by the wing. "She's going to kill me…" The door opened, and Narcissa's head poked out.

"Did you say something Lucius?"

"No, nothing. You can just go…"

"Is that a dead bird?" Narcissa asked, aghast. "Is there a dead… Is that Ari's owl? Sugar Puff?"

"I-I don't know. It came in here and just… Died." Narcissa disappeared inside the bathroom again, and emerged seconds later fully dressed. She rushed over and picked up the owl.

"_Enervate_." Nothing happened. "Oh no! She's going to be devastated! Sugar Puff was just a baby! She _loves _this owl!" She cradled the bird's limp form against her, on the edge of hysteria. "How am I going to tell her that she's dead?"

"I'm sure Ari can get a new owl." Narcissa looked up at him, horrorstruck.

"A _new _owl? Lucius this wasn't just any owl, this was her _pet! _She'll be absolutely devastated!" Again, Lucius swore under his breath.

"Well… maybe it was sick." Narcissa shook her head, frowning.

"She was perfectly healthy at the end of the school year. She _must _have been for Ari to send her on such a long trip. This is awful…" She carefully removed the letter from Sugar Puff's leg, but set it aside. "Poor darling… Lucius, how will I tell her?" She repeated, staring at him tearfully. "Oh, she'll think I killed Sugar Puff!"  
"She won't think anyone killed it," He said, a bit too quickly. Fortunately, Narcissa, in her state of distress, didn't notice.

"Even so… I feel terrible." Lucius gave her a moment to wallow, before:

"I'll get rid of it." He plucked the dead animal from her arms, and took it out side, and within moments assured that no one would ever even guess its existence. Char marks were very easy to cover on sand. When he returned inside, Narcissa was writing furiously.

"I really hope she's not too mad," she muttered as she scribbled her apology note. "There. Finished. Diaphanous!" Her own, quite alive, owl flew over to her. "Take this to Ari," She said as she tied the note to her leg.

"And try to fly out before she opens it." Lucius added. Narcissa turned to glare at him.

"That wasn't funny."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

They spent the rest of the week on the beach, which Narcissa never seemed to grow tired of, and curled up together at night. Occasionally Jahzara would join them during the days, which delighted Narcissa. The little girl appeared to love the water as much as she did, and the child amazed them both by diving into the ocean and swimming like a fish. Narcissa could honestly say, once the week was over, that she was sad to go.

"I'll miss you," Narcissa whispered as they stood before the doors to her own home. They had come only to drop her off, and would be returning to the island to spend the rest of the summer. Lucius smirked at her words.

"I know you will. Don't get yourself killed, alright? Stay away from Bella too, I'll bet my right hand that she'll be in a foul mood. Be good."

"Aren't I always?" He kissed her forehead without replying.

"See you September first."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Lucius was right. Bellatrix was horrible, totally and completely vile, the entire summer. Narcissa was so happy when school started again that she felt she hurt her mother's feelings. Serena had become withdrawn, quiet, and clearly lonely. She'd never be able to recover from her husbands death completely, of course, as Narcissa would always miss her father, but anyone meeting her would have thought the man died two days ago, not almost two years. And she seemed to have entirely forgotten her turbulent, albeit brief, second marriage to… What had his name been again? Narcissa couldn't remember.

One September first, Narcissa and Bellatrix had gotten in to a particularly nasty argument, though most certainly not the first that summer. They bickered terribly until Serena finally couldn't take it any more.

"Will you girls just _stop _it? Is it not bad enough that I only see you two months of the year? Must you quarrel so the whole time? I can't stand to see my daughters at one another's throat constantly! Have I taught you nothing? Get your trunks." They each, rather uncomfortably, pick up the handle of their trunks. Fuming, Serena grabbed the free are of each girl and with an angry _crack_ Apparated them to Platform and 9¾. "I hope you two have a good year." She snapped, and Dissapparated with a second pop. Bellatrix turned to her sister.

"Come along little Cissy. We mustn't keep our public waiting. And I'm sure there's someone you're _dying_ to see." She marched through to barrier, and Narcissa followed glumly behind.

"Bella, we shouldn't make mum upset like that…" Bellatrix ignored her, and joined the throng boarding the train. Narcissa rolled her eyes and trudged after her. "'Scuse me, pardon, _excuse _me," She muttered, trying unsuccessfully to edge her way through the crowd.

"Well," A voice drawled behind her. "You'll never get it done that way," Lucius grabbed her trunk and pulled her up to the train door. Somehow, everyone seemed to step aside for him.

"Hi Lucius," She said, rather breathlessly. He shot her a crooked grin, but said nothing until they reached an empty carriage.

"Hey." He swung her trunk and his up into the overhead compartment with fluid grace. "How was," He sat. "The rest of," He reached up and pulled Narcissa down beside him. "Your summer?"

"Fine, you were right, I suppose you may keep your hand, Bella was _dreadful_. Even mum was getting tired of-"

"That's right _Snivellus_, go hide, run away, _coward…" _Narcissa heard James Potter's jeering before she saw Severus slip inside. Narcissa's eyes widened slightly in surprise when she saw him; he didn't look well at all. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair, desperately in need of a cut, obscured his vision, and he looked terribly thin. She noticed also, he'd grown at least three inches while he'd been away.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him. Both of them. I-"

"I call my cousin. I want to see the lights face from his eyes." Narcissa sighed at her sister's appearance.

"Let's not be _gruesome, _Bella."

"Oh no, Cissy, that's not gruesome, that's the truth. I hate that boy." She took in the compartment with a sweeping glance before flouncing away. But there was no opportunity for someone to even shut the door before

"Cissy! Ocissyowaryou? Didjuavagoosummr?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'm good Ari, my summer was fine." Narcissa smiled.

"You know, I've always been surprised you can understand her." Ari ignored this comment and pushed her way into the compartment.

"And how was your summer, Severus?"  
"I've had worse." She nodded and sat down next to him.

"Well, _my _summer was incredible…"

The good and bad thing about Ari was that she could talk, nonstop, for hours. It proved during this particular train ride to be helpful, for no one else had much to say. At least, not in the company of everyone else there.

"And then, after that, we all decided that we didn't want- Oh look! The castle! We must almost be there! That seemed so quick, didn't it?" There were mumbles that could have been agreement or disagreement; Ari didn't really care. "Well, c'mon everyone! Hurry up!" Narcissa blinked sleepily and stood up, stretching. Lucius quickly stood as well, muttering "and it's about bloody time," and Severus carefully marked his page and slipped the book into his pocket.

"What, here already?" Ari didn't notice the dry sarcasm in his voice.

They congregated in the Great Hall and watched, with only mild interest, the Sorting of the new students. There were, of course, new faces at the Slytherin table, but they were little interest to the older students, and they grouped together in a fearful, huddled knot and whispered among themselves.

Later that night, after all the festivities were over, and the school had settled into their appropriate Houses, Lucius approached Narcissa who'd been trying unsuccessfully to read one of Severus's books on Ancient Dark Arts and Their Correlation to Modern Societies and Inverse Values of the Wizarding World Today ("Severus, are you sure this is English?").

"Narcissa?" He held out his hand to her and she took it, eagerly. Severus shot them a quick grin.

"Don't worry Narcissa; I'll mark your place. You've been reading for an hour and you're on…" He checked the book. "Page two of the prologue." She rolled her eyes and followed Lucius out of the common room.

"So did you do anything interesting after I left?" Narcissa asked as they quietly ascended the first flight of many stairs. A string of possible replies came to Lucius, none even close to the truth, but his answer was simply

"No. Not really. Did you?"

"Seeing as it was impossible to be in the same room with Bella for more than twenty minutes, my Mum still is horribly depressed…" A loud clap of thunder interrupted her, and she jumped. Lucius chuckled softly and pulled her close. "Oh… It's raining…" The disappointment was evident in her voice. "I 'spose we should go back…"

"Why?" Lucius asked, genuinely surprised. "Why don't we just stay…here?" They stopped in front of a small alcove, if it could be called that. It was little more than a recessed niche three feet above the floor, two feet deep, ending in a window through which lightning could be seen flashing brilliantly. Without further ado, he picked her up, and set her lightly on the sill. She expected him to sit beside her, but instead, he placed a hand on either side of her, so they were eye to eye. "Now… May I have a proper hello?" Narcissa blinked uncertainly.

"Erm…he-hello…" Lucius gave her shadow of a smile as her brushed hair out of her face.

"That's not what I meant." He said softly, but he didn't give her anymore time to be confused. But when he kissed her, it was different. It wasn't light, playful kiss, it was… Deeper. His tongue slipped between her lips, not hesitant, completely confidant that she would react as she ought to. He explored the contours of her mouth, teasing her tongue with his, drawing back to nibble on her lower lip, then tilted her head back for easier access to her deliciously inviting, tempting neck…

Narcissa was no longer conscious of the pounding rain, rather of the pounding of her heart in her ears, completely unaware of her blazing lightning, only of the heat of his lips on her throat, kissing, tasting, suckling lightly… She was so involved with the alien thoughts and feelings traveling through her, she was barely aware when he carefully pulled the hem of her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. She was, however, _very _aware when he slid his hand beneath the fabric, and he ran his fingers along her side. He could feel the gentle dip between each rib, the rapid rise and fall of her chest… He lowered his hands, slowly, back to her waist, and finally rested his hands on her knees and pulled away.

"_That's _what I meant by a proper hello."

"I- weh-ah…" Narcissa found she was unable to formulate any comprehensible words. Lucius just smirked that infuriating, delightful, unique smirk that seem reserved only for a-

"Malfoy!" Lucius spun around, only to see a furious, thin-lipped Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing out, wondering the halls, on you first day back? And- Miss Black?" Narcissa had, very foolishly, poked her head out from around his shoulder at that moment. "Miss Black," She said, rather distractedly, "Go back to your common room." Narcissa looked at her in surprise, then turned uncertainly to Lucius, as if to as permission. He nodded and stepped aside so she could hop down, and, with one last frightened glance, darted off towards the Slytherin common room. McGonagall rounded on Lucius.

I suppose you're wondering why I allowed her to go?" Lucius leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, looking not afraid, or apologetic, or even angry. Simply bored.

"Oh, undoubtedly something along the lines of that I'm corrupting the young girls in my House, dragging them away for a tête-à-tête late at night in the corridors, debasing the naïve, stealing their innocence… Am I right?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"I have no doubts that Miss Black would be asleep in her bed if it weren't for your… persistence." Lucius shrugged.

"Well, maybe not _her_ bed… And maybe not asleep… But yes, I suppose so." She glared at him furiously.

"Detention, tomorrow night, eight o'clock, my office. Now go back to your common room." Lucius sighed.

"Yes mum, so sorry I've been bad, mum… You won't ground me, will you?" He asked with false apprehension.

"Now, Malfoy! Now!"

When Lucius got back to the common room, Narcissa was still awake, and pacing. The second he entered to room, she shot across the room to him.

"Lucius, I'm so sorry, I swear, I just went because she told me to, I deserve to be in trouble too… You aren't in too much trouble are you? I'll go tell her, I'll ask for detention or what ever-" She was hysterical, but he was… "Why are you smiling? Stop it, this isn't funny, I feel awful!" But Lucius was still grinning.

"_You're _funny. I don't want you to be stuck in detention, Narcissa; I'm not angry. Now be a good girl and go to bed." She blinked.

"I really am-"

"I know, Narcissa." He interrupted. "And tomorrow is the first day of classes, and you wouldn't want to make a bad first impression because you're tired. Go-"

"But I'm not tired." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He crossed the room and sat in his regular seat, and began to talk with Severus. Narcissa lowered herself to sit beside him and, even though he was considerably irritated that she wouldn't go to bed and he couldn't talk openly to his friend, he reached immediately for her hair.

"You wrote." Lucius began.

"He's here."

"School?"

"London."

"How long?"

"Not sure."

"Date?"

"Ask Bella."

"Soon?"

"Fairly."

"Why?

"We're waiting."

"Muggles?"

"Perhaps."

"Mudbloods?"

"More likely."

"Where?"

"Not here."

"Too much attention?"

"And Dumbledore."

"Right. Everyone?"

"I think."

"Brilliant."

"Thought you might be interested." Severus finished. Narcissa stared at them both in utter confusion. Then, she carefully unwound Lucius's fingers from her hair and stood.

"I think I'll go to sleep now."

The next morning, Narcissa woke at the sound of Ari's alarm, and dressed within her bed, not wanting to get up. She'd had the most wonderful dream last night… Reluctantly, she clambered out of bed and plopped down in front of the vanity the girls shared, and began brushing her hair. Ari came over beside her and started applying lip gloss.

"Morning Cissy! How'd you sleep last night?" She said brightly. "Ready for classes?"

"Mmhm…" She shrugged noncommittally, and Ari continued.

"Well, we've got Hogsmeade to look forward to this year, which ought to be fun and- what's that?" Narcissa paused in the middle of pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"What's what?" She asked, rather alarmed at Ari's sudden change of tone.

"_That! _Right there, on your neck! Oh Cissy, that's not…" She studied the mark just below Narcissa's ear. "It _is! _It is! Cissy! You naughty, naughty girl!" Narcissa leaned closer to the mirror to examine he bruise, horrorstruck.

"Oh no, it's not, it's not what you think it is! I… fell. On my neck." Ari burst into laughter.

"Of course you did! Please Cissy, I'm not an idiot. So last night, you and Lucius…?" Narcissa dropped her hair back down.

"Yes, last night me and Lucius." She replied irritably. "And _please _don't mention, alright?" Ari grinned wickedly.

"To who?"

"Anyone!" She cried in exasperation. Ari started giggling again.

"But you can't possibly expect Lucius not to find out. And what about Nalini? And I'm sure your sister will be interested, and Severus will know it anyway." Narcissa stubbornly shook her head.

"Not a word to _anyone!_" She spat between gritted teeth.

(A/N: Um… Okay, really short, kinda pointless chapter… I'm kind of having writers block, not sure what to do… Thus my excuse for a short chapter… Any kind of inspiring review would be very helpful, any ideas or whatever… Please? Thanks!

Clara Clog: Ahem. Yeah, Lucius's summer was a bit more interesting then he let on… He may have, ah… Learned some new things, things you can't learn at school… So expect fireworks fairly soon! And I'm glad you like my writing style, but oxymorons make simple writers like me confuzzled! And I'll try not to leave you so long without a chapter again, but I'm going on vacation soon… But more reviews inspire quicker updates!

Whisperer-of-the-shadow-people: Yep, an update!

Narcy: First of all, I'm very glad you love the story. I feel all warm and fuzzy! And I know this story will be very (maybe insanely) long, _at least_ past HBP, but since I've already planned the ending, it may not follow along the lines of the seventh book, depending on what JKR chooses as the fate of our beloved Malfoys. So just in advance, I warn you I may not follow the next book! Don't be mad!

ElfLuver13: Ack! We don't want to be affecting your grades now! (Or do we…? ;), JK! I'm glad you like it! Really truly! Getting a review just makes my whole day happy! Thanks!

SeraphAngel: But the keys are a secret! But I promise, you WILL find out their meaning, and they WILL be explained, but if I tell you, then it will ruin the 'gasp OMG!' moment!  
Horseluver13: Thank you for the birthday wishes! And of course, life would just be so much easier for Lucius if he could hate Cissy, but life would be easier for all of us if we could control our emotions, wouldn't it? And on the topic of Narcissa's innocence: Narcissa is the youngest of three daughters. By the laws of nature, all youngest children have an innocent sweetness that comes from being the baby. Also, we take into consideration that Andromada didn't think so highly of the whole 'pureblood hierarchy' deal, and was a disappointment to her parents, practically disowned when she was eleven and sorted into Hufflepuff. Bella was the strong-willed one and, since he had no sons, was really the one their father would have taught what he'd have taught his boys, given her books on the Dark Arts, etc., since she had the personality for it. And then is born this little girl who becomes her mother's pet, the one who she pours the ancient, pureblood rules for wives on, the one she'd pass all her lessons on to. So Narcissa would be raised hearing that women should be seen, not heard, that wives must obey their husbands, never voice their opinion, and pureblood girls were there solely for the purpose of marrying pureblood men when the grew up, serving their husband, producing healthy children (male, of course), and running the household in their husband's absence. It's for these reason Narcissa feels inclined to do whatever Lucius asks or expects of her, since it's been ingrained in her since childhood that men would only be happy with subservient, docile women, and she's never learned anything else. Bellatrix, on the other hand, never swallowed her mother's words, and, with the materials given to her by her father, was able to shape her own opinion on the world. The difference, as we see, is huge. But you'll also notice that Narcissa feels no affection towards her cousin Sirius, and thinks he's as much of a blood traitor as the rest of the family. Because, while she was being taught that she was below her future husband, Muggles, Mudbloods, and blood traitors were beneath her. So poor Cissa's in a rather confused state, but is trying as hard as anyone else to do what she thinks is the right thing to do.

GentleRaven: Due to the decreasing infant mortality rate, one tear is good, but I hope for longer (! And oh yes, bad of Abraxas, wasn't it, to torture his son like that while poor Cissa was there? Not the best father, eh? That's why Lucius was using '_Muffliato_', just in case he cracked. And about those voices… Well see…


	36. Bad Day

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Narcissa sighed as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder, feeling the strap dig in uncomfortably. Apparently third year books were much heavier than those of the previous years. She was walking along an empty corridor, thinking about how dismal her first two classes had already been, when she heard it; the distinct ripping sound a second before the seams of her bag split and the contents scattered. Ink bottles smashed, instantly ruining her new text books. Quills flew. She fell to her knees, scrabbling about trying to puck up all the items. She'd only just reached for the first book when she heard a sharp laugh from the end of the corridor.

"Poor little Slytherin's dropped her things." Her head flew up to see three boys she didn't recognise, all wearing Ravenclaw badges. They appeared to be in their sixth or seventh year. The one who had spoken stepped forward, sneering. "What's the matter? Too heavy?" Narcissa flushed, unsure of why they had chosen her to pick on, when she didn't even know their names. It wasn't really her they wished to torment, though. They were simply new seniors eager to abuse their new authority, disliking Slytherins in general as most of the school did. Their leader used his toe to push a book out of her reach as she leaned towards it. "Third year, are you?" He asked, reading the title. "Odd. You look younger." Still, Narcissa was silent. "Don't talk much, do you?" He paused. "You can talk, right? I mean, you don't look terribly bright, but then again, if you were, you'd be in our house-"

"_Silenco!" _The boy was immediately cut off, and her glared at Narcissa. He raised his own wand and Narcissa narrowly avoided a jet of light that sent her books flying again. Narcissa, hardly believing her own daring, raised her wand again and shouted, _"Furnunculus!"_ Boils started rising across his cheeks, and he felt his face frantically. He gestured to his friends, and they sprinted off. Slowly, Narcissa rose to her feet, a strange feeling of triumph rising in her. A smug grin twisted her pretty mouth into a smirk, and a cold laughter bubbled from her lips. Immediately, her hands flew up to stifle the sound.

"Well _done_," A low voice purred behind her. She spun around to see Lucius leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a wearing a much more natural smirk than hers. He straightened up and sauntered over to her. "Impressive." He pulled her against him tightly, possessively. "I didn't think you had it in you." Lucius murmured into her hair. Narcissa turned her face up towards his, her chin on his chest.

"Didn't have _what_ in me, exactly?" He grinned.

"The ability to single-handedly scare off three seventh year Ravenclaws… Without so much as standing up." He curled his arm around her waist and with a lazy swish of his wand, all her books flew together in her newly mended bag. "And now _you, _little one, need to get off to class."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Welcome, fourth years, to transfiguration. Now I must warn- Malfoy! Feet! Off the desk! Now!" Lucius pointedly ignored McGonagall. He thought that, after three years of him ignoring this particular command of hers, she might give up on it, but was clearly mistaken. "You already have a detention Malfoy; shall we make it a week?" Lucius shrugged.

"You go ahead and do that." McGonagall pressed her lips together, and then turned back to the class.

"As I was saying, I must warn you the with O.W.L's approaching, your workload will be increasing greatly, and you may find yourself rather pressured." Lucius yawned loudly. "I advise," She continued with a threatening glance a him, "That you carefully schedule your time this year, and keep up with assignments." Today, we will be Transfiguring porcupines into pincushions…"

When the bell rang, Lucius waited to receive details on his detention. Professor McGonagall seemed rather more irritated by the fact he had transfigured his porcupine flawlessly without even hearing the incantation first.

"Starting Monday, I want to see you in my office at eight. And I want this disrespect to end." Lucius bowed sarcastically.

"What ever you say, your highness." Her nostrils flared.

"Go."

Still grinning, Lucius headed out to his next class: Herbology. He was half way there when he heard laughter. A group a Gryffindors were gathered around a tree, and he heard a dog barking. Speeding up, he saw through a gap in the people, his heart sinking, Narcissa, backed up against the tree, face hidden in her hands, a massive dog with it's paws on her shoulders. Her cousin, the Potter boy, Pettigrew and a fourth, bookish-looking boy we gathered closest, encouraging their housemates. A puppy yapped around her ankles, and Lucius could see, far away as he was, that she was shaking. As he drew his wand, he wondered how she, less than an hour ago, had defended herself against three seventh years, and yet the gamekeeper's dogs, she was… And suddenly, Lucius remembered something she'd told him almost two years ago…_"I'm scared of heights, but you know that already. I also have this strange fear of dogs, even the little tiny ones. I… I don't like being alone, and I'm slightly claustrophobic."_…_ "…Strange fear of dogs…" _Lucius swore under his breath, and raised his wand. With a bang, the dog was thrown twenty five feet in the air and soared, quite spectacularly, in Lucius's opinion, across the grounds. It landed some fifty feet away. Its puppy ran over to its mother, yipping madly. The Gryffindors looked wildly around in confusion, and Lucius used their disadvantage to slip forward and pull Narcissa away.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Lucius asked as he pulled her towards the castle. Her saw her face was shining from tears, and she was still trembling to violently, her teeth chattered.

"I d-d-d-don't l-like d-d-dogs." She managed to choke out.

"Clearly." He replied dryly. He stopped in the entry to watch the seen where the Gryffindors still stood. A massive man was sprinting across the grounds, waving furiously with both arms. They watched as he fell beside the dog, which hadn't moved, and finally let out a huge sob. "Which one 'o yeh killed my dog?" He roared, lifting the enormous dog with ease. The puppy still danced nervously around the man's ankles.

"C'mon Cissy." Lucius muttered. "Time for you to eat."

Narcissa, assisted greatly by an apologetic Ari, managed to explain the story over lunch. During Herbology, Narcissa had gotten into an "Er… _minor_ dispute with my cousin…" and, apparently, half the Gryffindor house. They had all stayed after, and Ari had been forcibly made to leave by Professor Sprout ("But I swear I was going to stay… Cissy told me to leave!"). On the way back, to gamekeeper's dog and her puppy ("Fang, he named the puppy Fang. How horrible!") had run over to the group and, as if sensing Narcissa's fear, Potter, Sirius, and the rest of their housemates cornered her against the tree. Narcissa was still shaking so severely after lunch that Lucius informed her that she would be missing the rest of her classes for that day.

"B-but I c-can't. It's the f-first day b-back-" She chattered.

"You're traumatized." Lucius said flatly.

"N-n-no I'm n-not." She responded in what she clearly thought was a casual voice.

"Yes, you are. Come on." He began to lead her away, but she stopped in the entrance hall.

"I h-have class…" Lucius pulled her towards to door. "No." She said firmly. He immediately changed tactics.

"Narcissa," He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You _clearly_ upset about this…" He murmured softly, his lips brushing against her ear. "You should just go and relax… I'll come with you… Come on…" This time, she almost allowed herself this time to be pulled down the staircase leading to the Slytherin common room.

"I… Mmm…I mean no! No Lucius! Stop it!" She eased her self out of his arms. "I have to go to Charms."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the end of the day, Narcissa sincerely regretted not skiving class. She couldn't believe how much homework shed been given, especially in Ancient Runes. She was didn't hear Lucius creep up behind her. He leaned over, watching her work, before pointing to the page.

"That's wrong." Narcissa gave a startled shriek, and her arm jerked across the paper, not only smearing the wet ink into an intelligible smudge, but knocking over her ink bottle and drawing a black line across the parchment and table.

"No!" She moaned, burying her face in her arms. "As if today could have been any worse! Now I've got to start over again! What did I get wrong?" She asked, fighting back tears.

"Er… Nothing," Lucius said, slightly guilty. Slowly, she raised her head, and Lucius immediately had to stop himself from laughing.

"What?" She asked miserably.

"Nothing."

"I'm going to go sit by the fire. 'S too cold in here." As she stood, Lucius decided against pointing out the large black marks on her sleeves and forehead.

(A/N: Okay, very long update time, super short chapter, not good at all. Fell free to yell at me. My only excuse is school. But OMG, while I was re-reading Gof (my favorite) I was suddenly and randomly inspired, so the next chapter, while it may take a while, I've got a good feeling about it.

ElfLuver13: Oh, thank you times a million for your extra long review… I shall save it and use it in times of uninspiration! It actually helped me for the next chapter… But the conflict isn't going to be minor… It's going to be HUGE. And Jahzzy's powers will be explained eventually… And the 'cult' will surface again soon… A lot of incomplete thoughts running around in my head…

Skizzle: WHY R U MAD AT ME?! You haven't answered yet.

Horseluver13: Hehehe… Oh yes, Lucius can really make Professor McGonagall mad… He'll get what's coming to him soon enough.

Em: Glad you loved it!

SeraphAngel: Ari's feelings of her disappearing owl shall be explained in the next chapter, I promise. And I'm sorry this update took so long…

Narcy: Lol, yeah, I was planning until their deaths… But Lucius family (parents& Mahalia, at least) aren't going to play a huge role… They _may _accidentally, um, die off… But maybe not/.

Clara Clogg: Well, Severus would be Lucius's best friend… Seeing as only a certain number of people will put up with Lucius for long periods of time. Or, according to J.K.R, Severus either.

Death Eater Malfoy: Lol, I'm good, thanks for asking, the only thing new is that I HATE school… But that's not really new… So… Yeah.

Whisperer-of-the-shadow-people: Updating! Lol, but seriously, little reminders do help, so thanks.


	37. The New Boy

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"So did you hear Cissy?" Ari asked excitedly one Friday morning before a Hogsmeade weekend. "A new student is coming! A boy… I hope he's in Slytherin… And cute, of course…"

"But of course you'd want a boy, Ari. No guy here will have you-"

"Shut _up_ Lucius! She's not talking to you. What were you saying? New student?"

"She could try for a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but I suppose even they have standards…"

"Stop it!"

"But then, if this new student _is _sorted into Slytherin, then he'd have to be al least half way decent, and you wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Lucius! That's enough!"

"Ari's got an incredibly high opinion of herself considering that-" Lucius was cut off by the whoosh of owls overhead. Ari seemed to suddenly forget everything else as she gazed forlornly at the birds above them.

"I miss Sugar Puff. Are you sure you don't know what happened to her?" Narcissa shook her head sympathetically, but Lucius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

"No idea. Any way…" A bird flew down suddenly, and landed in front of Lucius. "Ah," He greeted it. "You." He took the letter from its beak, and read it with a frown. When he was finished, he looked up at Narcissa. "D'you reckon you'll be able to find your way around Hogsmeade with out me?"

"Probably, why?" Lucius glanced at the message in his hand again.

"Apparently, I'm going to Japan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that evening, after the day's classes were over, they were all gathered in the common room, talking about nothing in particular. Narcissa was curled up beside Lucius, Ari sat in an armchair in front of the fire, and Severus, as usual, had his nose buried in a book. It wasn't until nine o'clock before anything out of the norm occurred. The common room door opened, revealing Professor Slughorn followed by a young man pulling a trunk.

"Oh! Look!" Ari whispered. "That must be him!" Narcissa looked up as well, and gave an inaudible gasp. He was tall, but not quite so much as Lucius. He had short, curly, dark hair, very unlike the blonde boy beside her. His eyes were deep blue, with thick black lashes, with contrasted drastically to his milky white skin, dusted with freckled. His face was pleasantly round, gentle, completely dissimilar to Lucius's sharp, aristocratic features. The boy's nose tilted up charmingly at the tip. Pink lips moved ever so slightly in response to a question Slughorn appeared to have asked. They seemed so soft, so sweet… But then, Narcissa knew _exactly_ how sensual Lucius's lips could be. And why, she wondered suddenly, was she comparing this new student to Lucius? Not pausing to consider, she eased herself from his arm, and ran across the room, standing in his path as he was heading towards the dormitories. He stared at her curiously.

"'Ello?" Narcissa gaped. That accent… It had been years…

"_Bonjour! Je suis Narcissa. Qui êtes-vous_?" The boy's eyes lit up instantly.

"Narcissa?" He replied in he same language. "I'm Michael. Michael Wilkes." He held out his hand and she took it, and he lifted her fingers to his lips. "Lovely to meet you." Narcissa felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"And you. What year are you in?" She continued in French.

"Fourth, I believe."  
"And are you from Beauxbatons?" Michael nodded. But before either of them could continue, Narcissa felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist. Narcissa looked up to see Lucius glaring at the boy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your...ah…_friend_ here?" He asked coolly, his eyes never leaving the boy. Narcissa nodded quickly.

"This is Michael Wilkes, he transferred from Beauxbatons. Michael, this is Lucius." Michael held out his hand, and Lucius accepted it warily.

"Lucius… What was your surname?"

"Malfoy." He said stiffly. Michael gave a tiny nod.

"I should 'ave guessed." Lucius bristled.

"And _what_, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" He snapped. Michael didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Narcissa and asked in French,

"He's pleasant, isn't he?"

"I-I-" She stammered. Michael flashed her a quick grin and asked politely,

"Are you in 'ze fourth year as well?" Lucius nodded, but he looked at the moment as is he'd rather be in any other year. "Brilliant. We'll be sharing a dormitory 'zen, I suppose. I'll go put my 'zings away. Oh and Narcissa," He switched back to his native language. "You'll wait?"

"_Oui."_ She said breathlessly. When he was gone, she whirled around to face Lucius. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I don't like him." He replied bitterly, before returning to his seat. Not seeing any other choice, Narcissa did the same. As if nothing had happened, Lucius snaked his arm around her waist, but, was it her imagination, or was he holding her just a bit tighter that usual? He ran his fingers through her hair rather irritably. No one spoke.

Michael came back down the stairs smiling vaguely. As Narcissa stood, Lucius's hand curled into a fist; the hand that was still entwined in her hair.

"Ouch!" She was jerked back, and Lucius quickly released her. She shot him a reproachful glare, but grinned as Michael walked over to their group. "Michael, this is Severus," She gestured to Severus, and saw that he had but down his book, and was now watching the situation warily. He inclined his head slightly, but gave him no indication of friendliness. "And that's Crabbe and that's Goyle… They're in their fourth year too. And of course, Ari," Ari beamed at him, and Michael look thoroughly relieved not to be receiving hateful looks form _everyone._ "And-"

"Why Cissy, who's you little friend?" Bella appeared behind them suddenly, along with her regular group of boys.

"How could I forget?" Narcissa said dryly. "Michael, this is my sister, Bellatrix. Bella, this is Michael Wilkes. And that's Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Atticus Avery, Osric Bulstrode, Donovan Mulciber, Hadrian Travers, Eamon Jugson, Ezhno Gibbon, and Walden McNair." Michael shook hands with them all in turn.

"So, Michael," Evan threw himself into a chair across from Lucius. "What school are you coming from?"

"Beauxbatons Academy."

"Eh," McNair sat as well. "That's in France, right?"

"Yes. Near Normandy."

"So_, parlez-vous français?_" Bellatrix asked, grinning. She walked over to where Rodolphus was sitting and gestured for him to get up; he did so immediately and she took his spot.

"_Oui._ Of course." It was only a matter of minutes before Bellatrix, Michael, and Narcissa had lapsed into a conversation in rapid French, eventually causing everyone else to leave… Or almost everyone.

Lucius had been suspicious of the boy as soon as he had walked in, when he had seen the way Narcissa was looking at him. And now he knew he had good reason. Narcissa laughed at almost everything Michael said, and although Lucius couldn't tell if he was funny or not, (seeing as they were speaking in French) he highly doubted it. He was sure Michael kept shooting him smug looks, and once or twice, he knew he'd heard his own name. After a while, Bellatrix noticed the hateful look Lucius was giving them, and, just to infuriate him, switched back to English and said,

"Well, I think I'm done for the night, but you two, _do _continued without me."

"_Bonne nuit, Bellatrix_!" They both said brightly, before turning back to their conversation. As Bella passed, she ran he fingers through Lucius hair, and whispered,

"Sleep well, Lucius." He jerked away from her, and she laughed quietly. "Jealously is never a good thing."

"Bella," He growled threateningly. She laughed again.

"Poor wittle Wucius is jeawous-" Lucius reached for his wand, but Bella just smirked and sauntered off to her dormitory.

It seemed like hours to Lucius before they finally stood, and Michael said,

"_Bonne nuit, ma jolie petite fleur."_ Inexplicably, Narcissa blushed.

"_Bonne nuit, Michel." _And then, while Lucius sat watching them, Michael bent and kissed Narcissa lightly on either cheek. This was too much.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" He demanded, yanking Narcissa, _his_ Narcissa, away from this… this… _intruder._

"Lucius!" She was genuinely shocked. "What are you talking about?" He ignored her, and rounded on Michael. Now that she was actually looking at them, Lucius was a fair amount taller…

"Stay away from her you- you-" Clearly, Lucius could think of nothing horrible enough to call Michael, so instead her seized Narcissa's arm and pulled her bodily from the common room. Once they were out in the corridor, Lucius spun her around and pressed her back against the wall. But before he could open his mouth, Narcissa spoke.

"You're making a complete fool of yourself, Lucius!"

"I'm making a fool of my self? _I _am? I'm not he one who's been falling all over the new boy, kissing him in front of everyone, acting like some stupid, lovesick little girl-"

"Oh no, don't you dare, don't you_ dare_ try to blame your jealously issues in me! _I _was just being friendly, which is more than you can say!"

"Well, I suppose it was a bit difficult for me, wasn't it, seeing as I didn't understand a bloody word you said!"

"That's no excuse, Lucius, you know his English is perfect, and you wouldn't have talked to him anyway. I'm surprised you weren't glad to have an excuse not to speak to him!"

"What, so now it's my fault? You were the one who kissed him! I don't suppose you realized I was sitting there the whole time, did you? If I hadn't said something, things could have gone a bit farther, don't you agree?"

"Do you not trust me at all? Lucius, that's just what people _do _in France! People who haven't spoken three words greet each other like that!"

"Well, we're not exactly in Paris, are we? And I dare say you two spoke more than just three words."

"You know what? I'm not even going to discuss this with you. Good night." Narcissa snapped haughtily before turning on her heel and reentering the Slytherin common room. Lucius watched her go, but decided against following her. She'd come to her senses soon enough. He wandered the halls until nearly three o'clock, before finally heading back. As he entered his dormitory, he saw there was now one more four poster bed with emerald hangings. It was directly beside his own. As he got ready to go to sleep, he heard slow breathing coming from the other bed, and had no greater wish then to silence it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning, Narcissa walked down from her dormitory, and was shocked to see not a blonde head, but a black, curly haired one, sitting in Lucius's usual seat. As she approached, she saw Severus eyeing Michael with great dislike.

"Severus? Have you seen Lucius this morning?"

"He's gone." He said through thin lips.

"Gone?" Narcissa repeated as she, without thinking sat down in her usual spot.

"To Japan, I think he told you?" Narcissa nodded. That seemed long ago, though it had really been less than twenty-four hours. She felt guilty for a moment, about not making up before he left, but then remembered why they hadn't, and no longer felt guilty.

"Good morning Michael. How did you sleep your first night here?"

"Wonderfully, 'zank you, _ma jolie petite fleur. _I was wondering 'zough…" He paused thoughtfully. "I've heard some of ze other students mentioning… 'Ogsmeade, is it? Ze village just out side ze grounds? I was wondering if you'd like to show me around, since I've never been." Narcissa grinned, not considering the consequences.

"I'd love to."

Several hours later, they were walking side by side in the lovely little town, and Narcissa was showing Michael all the sights.

"And that's Zonkos… I don't like it in there… It's a prank shop… Not much fun for someone who prefers more, ah, _subtle_ methods of…" She shot him a nasty grin. "Torture." Michael laughed.

_"Brillant, ma jolie petite fleur_."

"Thank you. And that over there is Honeydukes-"

"_Non."_ He said suddenly. "Speak in French, Narcissa. It's a much more beautiful language than English." Michael said, switching back his native tongue.

"But you're in England now! No, let's talk in English. Honeydukes is the candy store, they've got some great stuff, we should go there later. There's the post office, the Three Broomsticks… ever had Butterbeer? It's amazing. Ooh, let's go see the Shrieking Shack!" She led him up the steep slope, as they chatted brightly.

"So, do you prefer to be called 'Michael' or 'Michel'…Michel is your real name, I assume?" He nodded.

"But you know all us foreigners have to conform to the natives abilities… That' why we're speaking in Eenglish, right? Not many people here can say my name right… So Michael's fine." They stopped at the top of the hill, and Narcissa pointed to the already decrepit building.

"That's it. The most haunted house in Britain. The people here say that once a month, every month, there are horrible screams from in here… Like someone in terrible pain…. Ghosts, it's rumoured."

"Has anyone ever told you 'ow beautiful you are?" Narcissa's head shot up in shock.

"I… I suppose…"

"Good." He examined her critically. "You deserve to be told everyday, for no reason at all other 'zan 'ze fact 'zat it's 'ze truth. By someone who means it." Narcissa flushed crimson. "Your eyes are so blue. Like glaciers… 'Ave you ever seen the Northern Lights? And such a pretty little nose… You 'ave the face of and angel, _ma jolie petite fleur._ And your lips…" Carefully, perhaps a bit awkwardly, Michael placed his hand on her neck. He leaned towards her hesitantly, giving her plenty of time to back away. She didn't. His lips touched hers, lightly at first, but he moved in closer to deepen the kiss.  
_This isn't right. This isn't Lucius. _This was different. Michael lacked the experience of Lucius, the perfect way he held her… But his kiss, albeit uncertain, was much softer, with a sweet ring to it. Not Lucius, but not unenjoyable… Yet not Lucius. She guessed it had always been her assumption that a kiss was the same no matter whom it came from, but this couldn't be more different. His hand on her neck felt unnatural, like it wasn't supposed to be there. Even as his teeth lightly caught her bottom lip didn't seem to quiet fit...

But it was the nearby crunch of leaves that brought her back to her senses. She pulled away just in time to see Severus staring at them, horrorstruck, before he turned and ran back down the hill.

(A/N: …

Whisperer-of-the-shadows: Thanks for the Happy Halloween! Happy, um…Fourth of November… Yeah… And I WISH I were on a sugar high… My other and father removed all the sugar from our house… :(

Death Eater Malfoy: Hehe, wow, I'm glad you liked it… I think this one's better. Don't you? Major conflicts are great fun… Even if it means little Cissy going all rebellious on Lucius…

Clara Clogg: Thank you, as usual… And even though I am thoroughly shocked that you loved the chapter, I'm glad you did…

ElfLuver13: Yeah, Order of the Phoenix was too sad for me… I didn't want Sirius to die… And even though I read all the books in order, I read the 1st one in the 1st grade (And I was so proud of myself for reading such a big book!) but I forgot most of it and by the third one I had to reread the other two.

Skye: You rock Skizzle! Except I don't get the whole 'the new kid on the block who has a bunch of hits and chinese food makes her sick and she thinks its fly when guys stop by for the summer' thing.


	38. Aftermath

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_And now there's another one. Another one who will stand in my way. But soon you'll see through them, and then you'll realize I'm here, waiting for you. No one will ever love you the way that I do._

.oO()Oo.

For a full minute, Narcissa couldn't breath. She stood fixed to the ground, unable to form even a comprehensible thought. Michael looked at her curiously.

"Narcissa?" He asked, concerned. She made a noise as if she were choking. "S-sorry? Didn't quite catch that?"

"No…" She whispered, suddenly aware that she was shaking violently.

"No, _what?"_ But she didn't answer. He touched her shoulder gently, but she jerked away, turned, and ran after Severus. Her first frantic thought was to look for him in the village, but figured he'd probably gone to the castle again. She sprinted in that direction; her thoughts racing and heart pounding. She burst through the massive front doors, down the staircase that led to the Slytherin common room, managed to gasp the password, and practically fell into the familiar space. Severus was sitting in his chair, looking quite normal, a book in his hands. But his eyes, though fixed on the page, weren't moving, his knuckles were white from gripping the cover so tightly, and his lips were twisted as though he tasted something very bitter.

"Severus… you don't… understand…" She panted, clutching at a stitch in her side. His eyes flickered up.

"I'm not an idiot Narcissa." He said coldly. The look he was giving her made her slightly nervous. Without a doubt, Narcissa would consider Severus one of her best friends, and she probably trusted him above any one. But he was now staring at her with such disapproving scorn, she shrank back.

"I-I just wasn't thinking-"

"Clearly not." He snapped. They were silent for a moment, before Severus asked quietly, "So were you planning to tell him?" Narcissa didn't answer, instead becoming fascinated with a loose thread on her robes, and apparently confirming his suspicions. "If you don't…I will." He sounded as if the words cost him a great deal of effort. Trembling, Narcissa lowered herself slowly into a chair, and her head sank into her hands.

"Severus…" She whispered. "I- You can't…"

"Lucius is my friend, Narcissa, and you can't not tell him. If you don't… I won't really have much of a choice then, will I?"

"Yes!" She cried suddenly. "Yes you will! I swear it'll never happen again, and Lucius needn't ever know, he'll me, he'll kill _Michael_…" Severus let her drift off into silence again.

"He trusted you."

"I doubt that." She scoffed, thinking of how angry he'd been the night before.

"He was jealous, Narcissa. That doesn't mean he doesn't trust you." He said softly. "But I don't think you understand completely. Narcissa, take a guess at how many people Lucius trusts."

"Well, you, obviously, and…" She paused. "I see your point."

"Look at his parents, Narcissa, and the rest of his family. It took him years to trust you, and that's without any reason not to. You've messed this up for yourself." Narcissa couldn't believe he was being so heartless.

"But… I don't want to tell him the moment he comes back…"

"He's going to be back on Monday. I'll give you until Friday."

"But…"

"Were you really never going to tell him?"

"Well… I was actually going to wait until the next time he did something really stupid and… er… I'd just casually slip it in…" Severus gave her a disdainful look, then returned to his 'reading', and refused to speak to her for the rest of the weekend.

Michael, on the other hand, seemed to want nothing more than to speak to her, but she couldn't look him in the eye without feeling sick with self loathing. But on Sunday evening, he finally caught her alone, without an excuse to run off.

"Narcissa, please don't egnore me any more… I want 'ze chance to talk to you about what 'appened Saturday."

"Michael, nothing happened, I mean, I didn't mean for any thing… I didn't want… I wasn't thinking…"

_"Ma jolie petite fleur, _I meant what I said… 'Zat Lucius Malfoy does not deserve someone like you. You deserve someone who will appreciate you." Michael insisted, locking his deep blue eyes onto hers.

"This is _insane!_ I've only known you for three days. I've known Lucius for three years!" She cried desperately.

"But 'ave you aver conseedered aynee one else, Narceesa? Or 'as Lucius always been the only one you 'ave wanted?" His accented became thicker as he spoke more passionately. "'Ow do you know 'ere ez not someone better?"

"Michael… Imagine this. You're out shopping and you find a beautiful dress and you try it on, and it fits perfectly… Why would you go try on the dress in a different size if the first one fits?" Michael was silent for a moment.

"You know Narcissa… That shop 'as more than one dress in your size." With that he turned on his heel and strode off.

Narcissa tossed restlessly that night, and finally emerged in the common room at six thirty, to find it nearly empty. She looked at Lucius's vacant spot on the small sofa that seemed to be made for the two of them. He clearly wasn't back yet. If he were, he'd be sitting there, drinking his coffee… Narcissa quickly turned and walked out into the corridor.

She was in a state of agitation all day, expecting to see Lucius in the halls or at meals. But she received the nastiest shock of all when she climbed the silvery ladder into the Divination tower, the last class of the day. For there, sitting at her and Ari's usual table, calm as could be, was Michael.

"W-wha-what are you doing here?" Narcissa blurted, rather rudely. Michael smiled charmingly.

"We did not 'ave Deevination at Beauxbatons Academy. So I must begin a year behind 'ze other students." Narcissa nodded mutely, not for the first time grateful of Ari who, with a quick glance at Narcissa, launched into a long spiel about nothing in particular. The lesson seemed to stretch on and on, and when the bell finally rang, Narcissa grabbed her belongings and ran to the trap door, practically jumped to the ground, and continued to sprint all the way to the Slytherin common room. When she burst inside, panting, a voice greeted her,

"Goodness. _Someone _was eager to see me." Lucius was standing at the bottom of the stair case leading to his dormitory, grinning. He had clearly just gotten back.

"Lucius!" She gasped. "I-" He held up a hand.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He disappeared into his dormitory again, and returned a moment later holding a package wrapped in brown paper. "I have something for you." She expected him to hand it to her, but instead he led her up into her own dormitory, gave her the parcel, and made himself comfortable on her bed. "Well go on… Open it." She sat down nervously by his feet, wondering if she should say something, as she untied the package. "Now, I don't expect you to ever really wear it, but if you ever feel like playing dress up…" She didn't notice the gleam in his eyes as he spoke. A pale blue fabric, so soft it felt fluid between her fingers, spilled out into her lap. She gasped quietly, not knowing or caring what it was, only that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Carefully she stood, unfurling it to see a kimono take shape, which appeared as though it would fit her perfectly.

"It's… amazing" She breathed. She ran her fingers over it again, and this time noticed slight ridges, and upon closer inspection saw nearly invisible silver threads that seemed to make some sort of a pattern. She lifted a wide sash, the same colour of the thread, unembellished, but made of the same glorious material.

"Try it on," Lucius encouraged, smiling at her delight. She disappeared into the bathroom and undressed quickly, but took her time putting on the robe, enjoying the silky feel against her almost equally soft skin. But when it came to the belt tie, she couldn't figure out a proper way to get it on. After struggling for a while, she finally gave up and called Lucius.

"They have instructions here, but I don't suppose it can be too difficult." He said.

Twenty minutes later, Lucius was sitting on her bed, perplexed, looking from the directions to the sash.

"If only the damn thing was as easy to get on as it is off," He muttered eventually, making Narcissa laugh.

"Why? You haven't been wearing them, have you? How would you know they're easy to untie?" Lucius quickly changed the subject.

"So how was your first legit trip to Hogsmeade?" A blush crept to her cheeks, but Lucius was too preoccupied with tying the sash to notice.

"It was fine… Nothing new…"

"There!" He saved her the embarrassment of answering. "I got it!" He turned her around in front of her mirror, so she could admire the effect.

The threads she had mistaken to be simple designs accenting the robe turned out to be something like optical illusions, catching the light to reveal an intricately stitched dragon, or pagoda, or cherry blossom, before vanishing again as she moved. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful item of clothing she'd ever owned. Looking in the mirror, she realized it was the exact same shade of blue as her eyes, and it fit as though it had been specifically tailored to her size.

"Lucius… It's…I can't possibly…"

"But wait, there's more." He reached into his pocket and handed another, much smaller package. She opened it carefully, and saw it was a decorative silver comb, to be worn in her hair. It was in the shaped of a cherry blossom, made from tiny pink sapphires, ruby accents, and…

"Lucius, those aren't real diamonds, are they?" She whispered, eyes huge.

"They'd better be, for what I paid for that." His voice came from across the room, and she turned to see that he was shuffling through the belongings on her bedside table. "Here," He held up her hair brush. "Come." He sat down on her bed, and when she moved to sit beside him, he pulled her instead onto his lap. He began to brush out her hair, though they both knew it didn't really need it. Between every brush stroke, he ran his fingers through to the tips.

It was funny, he mused as he allowed his fingers to wander from her hair to along her neck and back. He'd, as a child, pointed to a picture of a little girl with hair the same colour as his, and now was very fond of that girl's hair…. Though it was a much darker blonde now than his. Rather like gold, while his was still nearly white. He spent several more minutes just running his fingers through it. Finally, he twisted it back into a simple knot, held in place by the ornate comb.

"But it's really a pity to pin it up," He said as she stood and walked over to the mirror. He followed and stood behind her as she turned her head from side to side, unable to hide her delight.

"I- I really-" He face fell suddenly. "I really can't accept these Lucius."

"You can and you will." His voice left no room for argument. "Besides," He said in a softer tone, "you know you want to…" He ran his forefinger over the back of her now-exposed neck, followed closely by his lips. "And you look absolutely… scrumptious." He grazed his teeth against the nape of her neck. "Absolutely…" He tugged the collar of the kimono down, revealing a white shoulder. "Positively…" His tongue flicked lazily down her throat and along her collarbone. "Delicious." Without being entirely sure how she got there, Narcissa lying on her back in her bed. Lucius was leaning over her, kissing her, and Narcissa wondered how she could have ever, for even a second considered Michael… Who was this Michael person anyway? She wanted Lucius… This felt so right, so perfect… Should he really be putting his hand there? Before she could consider, Ari burst through the door and Lucius hand slid seamlessly out from overlap of her robe and rolled over, propping himself on one elbow.

"What was _that_ all about, running out of…" Oh." She stopped when she saw Lucius. "I see _you're _back. And Narcissa, Michael was looking for you." Narcissa felt Lucius stiffen beside her.

"Uh, right, tell him I'll be there in a minute." After Ari left, Lucius turned back to Narcissa.

"I've been thinking… Maybe I did over react a bit on Friday… I want you know I was wrong." It was the closest he had ever come to apologizing to her. Though the words 'I'm sorry' had never crossed Lucius Malfoy's lips, this was a fairly close substitute. Narcissa could not remember a time when she wanted to die more than she did now. _'He trusted you…' _She pushed Severus's voice from her mind.

"Well," She stood. "I guess we should probably go to dinner, right?"

.oO()Oo.

The next morning, as Narcissa walked down to the common room, she heard angry voices.

"But then what-" It was Lucius. He was interrupted though by Severus.

"Never mind! Forget I said anything!"

"What am I supposed to be-"

"No! Nothing!" It was the first time Narcissa could remember Severus ever raising his voice.

"I want to know-"

"Dammit Lucius! Just drop it and leave me alone!" There was the sound of a door slamming, and Narcissa emerged to see a very confused Lucius staring at the hidden entrance of the common room.

"What the hell…" He spun around when he heard her. "Did Severus say anything to you while I was gone…or did you tell him something?" He sounded accusing. Narcissa stunned herself by the innocence and bewilderment in her voice.

"No… Why?" He shook his head.

"He's… Never mind."

.oO()Oo.

The rest of the week went surprisingly well; Narcissa even managed to push the incident of Saturday out of her mind. That is, until Friday morning. Narcissa came down from her dormitory in the morning to find Lucius absent, and Severus intently reading a book.

"Severus," Narcissa said slowly, trying to ignore the growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "Where's Lucius?"

"He left." Severus replied shortly, not looking up.

"W-why did he leave?" She was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"He was pretty upset."

"A-about?"

"About you and Michael." Narcissa blinked at him in horror.

"You really told him?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" His jaw was set, and his eyes were hard. She was clearly not going to be getting any sympathy from him.

"Where did he go?" Narcissa demanded, already trying to think of the best way to phrase what happened to keep Lucius from getting any angrier than he undoubtedly already was.

"I don't know." He was being deliberately unhelpful, she was sure.

The first place she decided to look was the Great Hall, but wasn't really surprised that he wasn't there. She had to go to classes, but between them, she walked around the corridors near Lucius's, hoping to see him. She didn't. He didn't show up for lunch or dinner, though Narcissa was the first one there and last to leave. The same thing happened on Tuesday. It was as if he'd vanished, even though Bellatrix told him he'd been to all his classes. It wasn't until Wednesday that she finally even heard him mentioned, although afterwards she wished she hadn't.

(A/N: O.O…. Well, there you have it. Lucius knows. And he's not happy. But on a different note, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED! That was my most reviewed chapter yet… Which makes me wonder… I'd really love to have 200 reviews by chapter 40. That's 17 (if my math is right… wait… Yeah, I think that's it…) more for this chapter, 39, and 40. So what do you guys say? Please? It would make me so happy! Okay then,

ElfLuver13: I think saying he's 'a bit controlling' may be an understatement… And as for negative thoughts on Michael? Well, personally, I hate people like Michael (Such as Ranec, in The Mammoth Hunters; Ashley in Gone With the Wind; and Jason in New Moon) who break up the couple I want to be together.

SeraphAngel: Gasp indeed… But maybe you should wait a bit before you say poor Lucius.

Em: Well, Lucius will DEFINITELY make Michael regret the day he so much as looked at his Narcissa…

Jenny: I updated ASAP, but you'll have to wait just a bit longer to see Lucius's reaction… But reviews help!

GentleRaven: Yes, Cissy was a very bad girl indeed, and Lucius will make sure she knows that!

Whisperer-of-the-shadows: I didn't even get candy for Halloween… It was tragic. My dad thinks I'm too old to trick-or-treat.

xCHALLEANNEx: Oh yes, he will be VERY pissed indeed… His jealously mixed with his tendency to overreact… Not good.

Stormyskye: Hey… what's up… I'm going to see Mrs. Herr today! Sry about your report thing…

Narcy: Well, not a cheater EXACTLY… Not a habitual one at least… and trust me, after this, she will never dream of kissing another boy ever again.

TiredRaven: Seeing as I abandoned MY school work to write this, I'd have to agree with you. But any way, Narcissa will soon learn to see it your way… Lucius proves very well you don't need to be an adult to absolutely terrorize people… And surprising that you mentioned killing… Well, we know Michael won't die until right after Voldemort's fall, along with Evan Rosier. But that doesn't me SOMEONE won't end up dead…

A lost lily: Yes, Michael is very good to her, and does seem to appreciate her more, but after this, ahem, _incident_, Lucius may learn to be better to her. And thank you also for you review for Tears. I'm not usually a big Narcissa/Severus person either, but I thought I'd give it a shot for the fun of it.

Clara Clogg: Well, I suppose this answered your question about Severus's loyalty, because, even though he loves Narcissa like a sister, he'll always be loyal to his best friend. For now, at least.

Hanna: See? If I get lots of reviews, I'll always update sooner! But school holidays do help…)


	39. Or Not to Be

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"Explain yourself." McGonagall stared coldly down at Lucius.

"You don't really expect me to, so why do you keep asking?"

"There is a boy lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing with three broken ribs, a punctured lung, six broken teeth, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken nose, due to a Muggle duel."

"And two blacked eyes." Lucius added helpfully. McGonagall glared at him, and then glanced at a piece of parchment in her hand.

"This says there were seventeen witnesses, three of which you were provoked. The others say that all Mr. Wilkes did was pass by you, say 'Hello', and ask how Narcissa (Black, I presume?) was." She paused to gauge his reaction. The only notable change was that his hands were now clenched tightly into fists. "I'll give you another chance Malfoy. Explain."

"Cheeky little bastard, isn't he?"

"Are we still talking about Michael Wilkes?" Lucius was silent. "Is this something that involves Miss Black?" Still, he said nothing. "Should we bring her in here and see if she'll talk?"

"No." He said grudgingly.

"Then why don't you tell your side of the story?"

"I was completely unprovoked and randomly attacked him for no reason what so ever." He said in a flat voice. McGonagall pressed her lips together.

"Very well." She walked swiftly from the room, and Lucius heard the heavy click of a lock when she closed the door. She returned several minutes later, followed by a very confused Narcissa. Lucius was immediately on his feet.

"No. Get her out." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"You are _clearly _lying, and maybe Miss Black has something to tell us. We will, of course, talk to Mr. Wilkes when he is in any condition to."

"No, damn it! Get. Her. _Out!" _Narcissa took a step towards him.

"Lucius, please, I swear-" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"I _think,_" She snapped, "That a boy's wellbeing is in question here!" Narcissa's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" She whispered in horror. Lucius was ignoring her, refusing to even look at her, and instead glared at the Transfiguration teacher and sat back down.

"Mr. Malfoy," She said icily, "Has inflicted- fortunately not lasting- damage upon a fellow student, not to mention housemate, with apparently no provocation what so ever by means of a Muggle duel." Narcissa sank slowly into a chair.

"No," She whispered, "you _didn't._"

You didn't know about this?" McGonagall demanded sharply. Narcissa shook her head weakly.

"I…" Her tone hardened suddenly. "Maybe if I hadn't been ignored for the past three days, this never would have happened!"

"Do have reason to believe Mr. Malfoy was provoked?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean… I don't know. But he shouldn't have done any thing!" The professor observed them shrewdly. Lucius still stared fixedly at the wall with a hateful expression, and Narcissa was looking at the back of his head, her expression both imploring and angry.

"I believe you two seem to have some issues to work out." She turned to leave. "And you will stay in here until you work out whatever the problem is, and then maybe we can find out more about Michael Wilkes." She closed the door behind her, and they heard it lock. They were both silent for a moment, then,

"Lucius?" He didn't even blink. "Lucius, you can't avoid me anymore."

_Watch me. _

"I've been looking for you…"

_I'll bet you have._

"I need to explain about what happened last Saturday.

_Not much needs to be explained, eh? Seems fairly simple to me._

"I just wasn't thinking-"

_Clearly not._

"Lucius! Look at me!" She was in front of him suddenly. "I _have _to explain! Please?" She lowered her self to her knees, positioning herself so it was extremely awkward for him to look away. But still he managed to.

"I wasn't thinking Lucius. I was so thrilled that he spoke French, that he seemed so interested, that he was funny and sweet… And I was mad at you for how you'd been acting, and you were gone, and he asked me to show him around 'Ogsmea- I mean Hogsmeade, and I guess I said yes to be friendly, and to get revenge on you, since you made me so mad! I swear I never meant to kiss him, he just… He said I was beautiful… And I suppose I just let him… Lucius, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any this to happen. I like Michael, I really do, and nothing you could say would stop that, but I love you and I don't want this to mess us up, because I'd miss you too much." She realized that Lucius was suddenly staring at her intently, scrutinizing her.

"What did you just say?" He demanded.

"That I'd miss you."

"Before that."

"I don't want this to mess up anything between us."

"No," His voice was now tinged with impatience. "Before _that._" Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, then slowly closed it again.

She should take it back; say she didn't mean it… But… She couldn't lie to him. He'd see right through her. And… She didn't want to take it back. She _had_ meant it. She knew that it was true, and maybe it had just taken kissing Michael to realize that. Realize that she couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else.

"You heard me." She said softly to the floor, now unable to meet his eye, though she'd begged for his attentions only minutes ago.

"Hm." It was not the response a girl might hope for, a girl who'd just told someone she loved him. He went back to staring at the wall. When Narcissa realized he wasn't going to say anything, she stood and returned to her chair on the other side of the room, fighting the prickling at the back of her eyes. She hadn't realized until then that her feelings for Lucius were that strong, but now that she said it there was no taking it back; no denying it. And still, he just sat there.

After what seemed like hours later, the door opened.

"Well?" McGonagall said impatiently. "Are either of you ready to tell more about Mr. Wilkes?" Neither spoke. "Very well then. Miss Black, you may leave. Mr. Malfoy, I want you to come with me. Michael is awake."

.oO()Oo.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Michael jumped at the sight of Lucius, but immediately relaxed when he saw that he was being tailed by Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening, Madame," He said pleasantly as they approached. "'Ow are you, Professor?"

"I'm quiet well, thank you, and I hope you can say the same." She replied as they settled themselves into chairs beside his bed.

"'Ze very best, 'zank you." McGonagall shot Lucius a hard look.

"That's _very _fortunate, considering the circumstances."

"I suppose," Michael agreed.

"Mr. Malfoy is claiming this was an unprovoked attack, as are the majority of the witnesses. However, we wished to hear your views before distributing punishment." Michael didn't hesitate.

"I kissed 'is girlfriend. It's very simple. 'E 'ates me." Lucius made a sudden move in his direction but stopped himself. McGonagall's eyebrows skidded upward. "Narcissa Black." Michael clarified.

"Yes, I know who you meant." She said briskly. "And is that the only provocation of the attack?"

"I believe." Michael said with a vague smile.

"Very well. We'll let you rest now. Malfoy, come with me." She led him again from the ward. "So? Is this true?"

"I would seem." Lucius spat.

"Then I shall have to give you a month of detention, and consider this a final warning. There was a similar incident with Miss Bellatrix Black last year, was there not?"

"That was self defense."

"Well, you appear to have come out of it unscathed, and are therefore the one I have the misfortune of punishing. I expect you in my office every night at six, beginning tomorrow. Understand?"

"Of course. I look forward to it."

.oO()Oo.

_You shouldn't be mad at her. She made a mistake, and you should forgive her. _But forgiving just wasn't something that came easily to Lucius Malfoy. It was in his nature to hold grudges, hate people for betraying him until the day he died. It ran in his blood. But as he lay in his bed in the darkened dormitory hours after midnight, he couldn't seem to reach a decision on what he should do. _She apologized, didn't she? _Said the more generous voice in his head. _So? She's a filthy little whore who runs off with boys she doesn't even know the moment you're out of sight. She let you feel bad about 'overreacting', didn't say anything all week, and now expects you to just smile and tell her you love her. _Argued a second, much less merciful one. _But it was just one kiss… If anything, _you_ ought to be begging _her_ for forgiveness. You've done worse. So much worse. If she'd done what you had, you wouldn't be trying to decide whether to forgive her or not. You'd kill her._ Lucius turned over restlessly. _Perhaps. But you didn't care about those other girls anyway, and what's a one night fling compared to a deep, meaningful kiss?_

_You don't know that's what it was. You weren't there._

_But I know Narcissa._

He needed air. He slid from his bed, pulled his robes on, and silently exited the dormitory. The front doors would be locked of course, but there was always somewhere else. As he silently ascended to his tower, his mind still worked furiously. Forgive her? Or not? When he reached to tower and opened the door, he found that he hadn't been the only one who had need fresh air. Narcissa lay on the ground, curled up into a tiny ball, fast asleep. Lucius almost left, but decided against it. He approached her silently, and kneeled beside her. Not-quite-dry tears were streaked down her cheeks and clung to her eyelashes. Without thinking, he reached to wipe them away. Her face twitched, and slowly her eyes opened.

"Lucius?" She asked blearily as she pulled her self up onto her elbows. "What-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

(A/N: Thank you again! You spoil me with your reviews. And only 4 more until I get 200! Pretty please review?

Whisperer-of-the-shadows: Yes, it probably would have helped if she'd told him, but I know I wouldn't have wanted to be the one who told Lucius… But I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Em: Yes, I'll definitely have Severus and Cissy have a nice long chat later… That, contrary to his behaviour, was not easy for him. And yes again, being a Legilimens, Severus would have known how bad she felt, but Lucius is his best friend, and really, they come before anyone else, no matter how bad the other person feels. And it will be a long while before Narcissa gets into an "I-just-didn't-think" situation.

GentleRaven: You dreamt about telling Lucius? Lol, just kidding. And I got the idea for the kimono when I saw them for sale, and I wanted one so much! But then I thought, who would spend so much on something they'd never wear? Only one name came to mind…

Clara Clogg: Oh no, Lucius wouldn't slap _Narcissa…_ Nearly kill Michael yes, but he wouldn't hit his little Cissy. And see? Every thing's okay! For now at least…

Stormyskye: Actually, we went and Mrs. Herr wasn't there. So we hung out in Mr. Eskew's room. I KNOW you know him.

ElfLuver13: Yes, Ashley I wanted dead, but not Mellie, she was just too good to Scarlett, even though Scarlett was trying to steal her husband.

Hanna: I try to update ASAP when I get lots of reviews!

Jenny: Was Lucius's reaction how you expected/ hoped?

Narcy: I try not to be evil… That's Bella's job… But see, if I leave cliffhangers, then I get more reviews, and more reviews faster updates! So it's really better this was, right?

Horseluver13: Oh trust me, Narcissa does feel guilty! And I agree, Cissy and Lucius really do need to be together. And Severus's first allegiance will be to Lucius until… Well… We'll just wait for that part, eh? Besides, Lucius would do the same thing for him.

TiredRaven: Michael's not really a freak… He just pisses off the wrong people on his first week of school. But since he and Lucius are now mortal enemies, he's already made two friends, right? Ari and Bella will love him to death…

SeraphAngel: But what is life if not drama? It shall always abound in the world. Yay drama!

Sam: Yes, tension indeed. But I think their married life will be so much more fun, I have so many great plans… Thanks for the review!)


	40. Splits

**Chapter Forty**

(I dedicate this chapter to Stormyskye, who was very determined to be my 200th reviewer! But I thank everyone who reviewed too!)

Things were back to normal, but not quite. Lucius now didn't want her out of his sight, ever. He was with her between every class, and she knew he despised all his detentions only because from six to eight every night, he couldn't watch her. But it was clear that Michael wasn't about to try anything else. Lucius's public hatred of him was making it very difficult for Michael to find any friends. Those who weren't avoiding him out of loyalty to Lucius were doing it out of fear. It was no secret what had happened, and no one really wanted to stand up to Lucius. That is, except for two individuals.

Bellatrix was to be seen, late that Friday, whispering to Michael in a far corner of the common room, receiving sulky look from her band of boys. Lucius didn't seem to notice or care, though no body wished to test his tolerance. Narcissa felt rather bad about this, but didn't want to risk Lucius's anger either. He was still acting differently towards her, but she knew differently was better than nothing. Ari also seemed to have developed a liking for him as well.

.oO () Oo.

"Tonight?" Was the murmur that swept across the Slytherin common room.

"Yes, tonight." Narcissa, however, was blissfully unaware of the undercurrent of tension and excitement running through her housemates. She was busy reading a letter that had just arrived.

_ Dear Narcissa,_

_ Hello! How are you? My tutor has asked me to write a letter to improve my grammar and spelling. So I thought I'd write to you! I hope you're enjoying school; I can't wait until I get to go to Hogwarts. Just two more years! Do tell me all about it, won't you? Sirius says the Sorting is terribly painful… And that all the older students lock the first years in broom cupboards. Is that true? I don't think I care if it is or not, I'd much rather be there than with my tutors (and Kreacher) here at home. Mum won't let me go to any parties or such; she says I'm too young. _

_ I do hope you'll respond Cissy. I miss you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ R.A.B_

Narcissa smiled. Regulus was such a dear little boy. At the bottom of the letter was scrawled a quick, sloppy message.

_**I** h_a_d t_**o**_o r_e-**r**_ite t_**h**a_t_ ab**o**_ut 2_**0****t**_i_me_s b_e**_f_**o_ur _M_r. **M**_**a**l_sd_a_y w_**o**_od **l**_e_t _m_**e** s**e**_**n**_d _**i**_t_

Such a sweet, silly thing. She folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket to respond later.

"Who was that from?" Lucius asked from beside her without looking up.

_Monitoring my mail now?_ "Regulus."

"Who's that?"

_My secret lover, who else? _"My cousin." She mentally reprimanded herself for being annoyed with Lucius. He was only doing because he cared about her. Right? He never had said anything about her using the 'L' word. Satisfied with her answer, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I should probably go now." He glanced at his watch. "Would hate keep McGonagall waiting." After he left, Narcissa took a quill and spare piece of parchment from her bag, intending to reply to her cousin's letter, but hadn't even begun when she was interrupted.

"Narcissa?" She looked up, but when she saw who had spoken, she scowled and looked back to her paper. "You can't ignore me forever."

"I don't want to talk right now, Severus." She snapped. "I'm trying to reply to a letter."

"Regulus's letter can wait. Now, I know you're angry with me…"

"Angry? Why would I be _angry,_ Severus?"

"Just let me finish. I know you're upset, but I'm not going to apologize."

"That'll make me forgive you faster," She interjected sarcastically.

"I don't care whether you forgive me any faster or slower. The point is Narcissa, I did what we both know was right."

"Since when have you cared what's right?"

"Stop it Narcissa," He said with condescending patience. "I know that you're upset with Lucius and me, but I think you need to know that he's taking this much better than I expected, and that if I hadn't told him, you'd be even more miserable with guilt than you are." He stood to leave.

"Wait, Severus…" He paused. "I-I guess you're right. Maybe it is better that he knows… But what about Michael?" Severus shot him a glance across the room, where he was still talking with Bellatrix.

"He'll be fine." Narcissa nodded.

"So… this makes me the terrible one, right?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"And is his conscious completely clear?"

"Yes." Severus lied immediately without blinking.

"Of course, the perfect Lucius now has the awful me, who cheats on him and lies?"

"He… It isn't like that, Narcissa, you just have to understand the he's-"

"A pretentious little sneak with a couple dirty secrets of his own? Oh yes," Bella was beside them suddenly, smirking mysteriously. Severus sat up straight.

"No."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Bella knows all." She tapped her head and turned to go. Severus grabbed her wrist.

"You won't." She tried to wrench her arm away.

"I just might!" She spat.

"You won't live to see the light of day."

"But I'll have one hell of a time before I die."

"Would some please explain-" Narcissa began.

"No!" They both shouted.

"We-"

"Will discuss this later." Severus cut in smoothly. Narcissa was on her feet.

"Tell me what's going on." Her tone was deadly.

"You know Cissy dear, I don't think I will." Bellatrix sauntered off. She turned on Severus.

"Well?"

"I-ah… No idea what she's talking about." Narcissa glared daggers.

"Fine. I'm going to wait for Lucius. And you can't stop me!" With that she darted out of the common room.

She sat outside of Professor McGonagall's office impatiently. The minutes stretched on and on, and finally, the door opened.

"If I ever see another bloody… Narcissa?" He stopped. "What are you doing-"

"What were they talking about? Bella said you had a secret, and Severus didn't want me to know, he said he didn't know, but I know he was lying, and, and, and I think you need to tell me exactly what's going on Lucius Malfoy!" She blurted in one breath. He blinked.

"A bit slower, darling." He threaded her arm through his, and began to lead her down the hall.

"Bella said-"

"You really shouldn't trust Bellatrix." He interrupted harshly.

"I can trust who ever I wish, and Bella's my sister. She said that you had, her words, not mine, "a couple of dirty little secrets" of your own. What did she mean by that? Because then Severus seemed upset, and was telling her not to do something…" Lucius was scowling darkly. He stopped and leaned back against the wall, apparently deep in thought.

"I must admit, I truly have no idea what were referring to." He pulled her against him, and linked his arms around her waist. "No doubt it was another ploy of you sister's to turn you against me." Still, Narcissa wasn't satisfied.

"But she said-"

"Think. This is the sister who laughed when Andromeda was disowned, who _killed you father._" Narcissa gave an involuntary shiver.

"Lucius, don't." It was a low move, even for him, but, as he had planned, all she could think of were those two horrible occasions, which she'd tried so hard to push from her memory. He felt her shaking, and pulled tightly against him.

"Narcissa," He murmured, stroking her hair. "Bellatrix has her, ah, positive side, but you shouldn't believe everything she says." Narcissa nodded submissively, not wanting him to let go of her.

.oO () Oo.

"Then how the hell did she find out!?" Lucius roared two hours later. Severus glared icily at him.

"Don't ask me. The only answer I got was 'Bella knows all'."

"But what if she _tells_ someone? What if she tells Narcissa?"

"Well, it would serve you right." Lucius spun around to face his friend.

"Do I sense resentment, Severus?"

"You shouldn't be treating her the way you are. It was one kiss. I'd love to see what she'd do if she found _your_ secret."

"Why did you tell me about her and Michael then? You knew how I'd react."

"I thought it would encourage her to be more honest in the future, and that _you_ in turn might consider being truthful to her." Lucius scoffed.

"Fat chance."

"And I assumed if you never found out, it could lead to more with her and Michael."

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Severus sneered.

"Of course not. Because girls don't fall for a guy with the accent."

"She said she wasn't thinking."

"So she claims. Tell her before Bella does."

"No." Before Severus could reply, and crush of Slytherins poured into the small area.

"Move!" It sounded like Evan Rosier, but with all the faces masked, it was impossible to tell anyone but Bellatrix apart. Lucius pushed back white blonde hair and masked his own face, and slid the hood over his head.

"Let's go."

.oO () Oo.

"My Death Eaters. It is time. Tonight, we shall make ourselves known. Tonight, we shall be known to the world, our goal will be made clear." A murmur swept through the crowd. It had grown, and was no longer solely Hogwarts rebels. "But first," Silence quickly descended. "Bella? Who is this?" Bellatrix bowed deeply.

"You told us always to keep an eye out, to ask, to find those who supported our cause." She gestured an unmasked figure forward, but his hood shrouded his identity.

"Have you Bella? And who are you?" An accented voice replied,

"Michael Wilkes."

(A/N: Severus is split; Lucius is going to be so mad… And he's been a bad boy!

GentleRaven: Ah, and so the real drama begins. Lucius may have done a bit more after Narcissa left in the summer than lounge about on the beach… And nothing stays secret forever. But when you're as manipulative as Lucius is, things can be hidden for quite a while… Until someone snaps.

Narcy: Well. That may be the idea… And yes, that was Cissa's stalker again… He's pretty much always there… I guess that's what stalkers do, right?

Stormyskye: But, um, Skye? You were #200 with the second one. Ooh! And guess what! I got contacts!

ElfLuver13: If I cut it off at a good part though, I'll update faster to keep people interested!

TiredRaven: Well, I hate to keep you twitching, but Michael's still here…

SeraphAngel: Very good! I was wondering if anyone would be suspicious of that little piece of info.

Jenny: Oh yes. And now things will just get more twisted.

Hanna: And here it is!  
Captain Jacks Grl: Thank you!  
Whisperer-of-the-shadows: Yes, and Lucius will not tell her that he loves her for some years now. Because he will be in denial.

Em: The witnesses would be, obviously, fellow Slytherins, Severus, probably Rodolphus because Bella would have told him, and 'Bella knows all'. I really need to include Rodolphus more… Any way, and also Crabbe or Goyle. Just a couple of Lucius's friends who would stand up for him when he was clearly wrong.

Clara Clogg: I'm a big fan of happy endings too, but a really happy ending is rather far off in the future…)


	41. Playing Games

**Chapter Forty-One**

Every muscle in Lucius Malfoy's body tensed. Even Bellatrix wouldn't possibly dare. Impudent little bitch she was, oh no, even _she_ would not be so foolish… As if sensing his irritability amidst the suddenly muttering group, their leader turned to face Lucius.

"What have we here… Dissension?" He asked coolly. Lucius heard Bella's low hiss behind him.

"Don't argue Lucius, or I swear I'll tell Narcissa everything and then some. I'll tell her about the late nights you had this summer with those other girls, everything she could want to hear and more. I could probably go as far to describe _exactly_ what happened, though that might take a bit of imagination… But I'll warn you, I doubt I'd be too far off."

"Black mail, Bellatrix?" He snarled. "I'm disappointed in you. Petty revenge, isn't it?"

"If I'll be in hell with Rodolphus, I want you in the same agony married to my sister. I want her to hate you, so every night, after a long, hard day at work, you'll come home to a frigid little wife who wants nothing to do with you because of a grudge that's years old. There'll be no heirs to the Malfoy name if she finds out about this, I warrant. So pick the lesser of two evils."

"Do any of my Death Eaters know something about this newcomer that Bella has perhaps over looked? Do we have objections?" Bellatrix had vanished from Lucius's side. He was seething. But he didn't have any choice. Lucius said nothing. Voldemort continued. "Very well. I have three portkeys that will be used to travel to our destination. You know our mission."

It was little consolation to Lucius that Michael did not join them that night, he was too unfamiliar. Acceptance did not come so easily. But within minutes after the portkey trip, Lucius completely forgot about Michael, Bellatrix, and Narcissa.

.oO () Oo.

"I still don't see how you're the only one who got injured, Malfoy! Can't even defend your self against a Muggle?" It was nearly three in the morning when Severus, Bella, and Lucius, who was bleeding quite badly, finally straggled into the common room.

"That was your fault for reviving him, and how was I supposed to see he had a knife?"

"I just wanted to see if he was dead."

"_That _turned out well." He collapsed onto one of couches, groaning as he did so. He unclasped his cloak and pulled of his shirt in one motion, though wincing slightly. Bella smirked.

"You seem rather good at that." He glared at her but said nothing. Instead, he examined the gash.

"It's too deep for me to heal… Bloody Muggle." He said bitterly. He lifted his torn, blood-stained shirt, and began to tear it into strips. Bellatrix turned to leave. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart. You're helping me with thing, seeing as it's you're fault."

"Why can't Severus do it?"

"Do you _see _Severus anywhere?" Sure enough, he was gone. "He's still mad. And I can't reach it because it's on my left arm." Bella grimaced, and examined the wound.

"Does it hurt much?"

"I've had worse." She prodded it sharply. "Ouch! _That_ does! Damn it, can we just do this?" Bellatrix picked up one of the strips. She wrapped it awkwardly around the cut, and pulled it tightly. Very tightly. Lucius swore very loudly. "Stop it!"

"Well," She huffed, "If you can't take a bit of pain…"

"I have a cut that's two and a half inches deep, and you're sticking things in it!"

"I'm not a nurse, Malfoy-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide, staring at a spot behind his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Black? Why are you-" He stopped when Narcissa came into view. Slowly, silently, the lifted one of the makeshift bandages, and wound it carefully around the injury. Thin, white hands nimbly bound his arm, and her eyes remained determinedly away from his. His, on the contrary, were fixed unblinkingly on her face. Had she heard? How much? Surely she'd ask questions. But, amazingly, she didn't. She finished wrapping up his shoulder, and neither noticed Bella was gone.

"You should get that looked at." She mumbled as she turned to go, staring at the floor.

"Narcissa, wait." She paused. He stood slowly, wondering why he had felt the need to open his mouth. But something needed to be said. "Ah- thank you." He held out his good hand and she took it, her eyes now on the exposed scar running up his forearm from wrist to elbow. He tugged her closer, and tilted her chin up. "Don't worry, pet. Every thing will be fine." What he was assuring her of, he wasn't exactly sure. But she nodded with the ever trusting attitude of a small child. He cursed himself at that moment for noticing the way the firelight flickered across here face, making her normally blue eyes almost violet, the way her bottom lip trembled almost imperceptibly, how she drew it between her teeth to stop it. She was wearing one of those white, lacy nightgowns… Lucius hadn't known girls really owned things like that. He was truly an idiot, he knew, for finding her so attractive at a moment like this.

Narcissa wasn't conscious of the fact Lucius was shirtless until she was pressed against his cool chest in a tight, one-armed embrace, and his lips were on hers. His hold was possessive, and he seemed to be searching for something, his kiss desperate and hungry. But it was over as soon as it began, and he brushed past her and disappeared into his dormitory. She would never understand him, she decided. They had been out again, in their… their… _cult._ She'd wanted to stay awake and wait for them but had given up, though had been woken again when the first group of students had passed through. They had come in small clusters, and Lucius, Bella, and Severus had been last. Something clearly dangerous had happened, she knew, though Lucius had been the only one injured. Upset as she was, she hadn't been able to stand there and watch her sister make it worse.

.oO () Oo.

The next morning, the entire school was in an uproar. Teachers and students alike were panicked, and a large majority of the females seemed to be crying. In all the commotion, no one seemed to notice that the majority of the Slytherin population was positively jovial.

"'Morning darling," Lucius grinned at her the next day, the _Daily Prophet_ in hand. Narcissa read the headline over his shoulder: "Largest Magical Massacre since Medieval Times," and the article went on to say: "Twenty nine Muggles were found brutally murdered last night, tortured by use of the Cruciatus Curse and other cruder methods before time of death. Muggle hunting was outlawed in the 1400's, and since then, laws have been written to enforce their protection. This slaughter of innocent beings is a horrendous breech of not only these laws, but of all humanity…"

"Blah, blah, blah… 'The Ministry believes they have several leads', I doubt it… " Lucius flipped to the comic section. "I know how it ends." Narcissa frowned.

"I don't."  
"Eh," He shrugged. "You really don't need to."

No work was accomplished that day; everyone wanted to debate the meaning of this horrible act of terrorism.

"That awful skull-thingy they found above the crime scene… What d'you reckon that means?" A concerned James Potter asked during Charms.

"I'm afraid I can't say I know, Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick squeaked before promptly bursting into tears and toppling off his pile of books. Most of the rest of the class voiced their opinions as well, but the infamous know-it-all, Lily Evans, remained uncharacteristically silent. Finally, once Flitwick had regained his composure, he asked kindly, "Care to grace us with your insights, Miss Evans?" But Lily continued to stare off into space with empty-eyed devastation. When she finally spoke, all she could manage to whisper was,

"Who would do such a terrible thing?" Before burying her face in her arms. There were sympathetic murmurs of agreement. The murders had affected Muggle-Borns the most. And the Slytherins weren't helping.

On the way to dinner that evening, Lucius and Narcissa happened to pass Lily in the halls, alone.

"None of your family dead, eh?" Lucius hissed maliciously as they passed. "You'll be next, Mudbloods." Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she pushed quickly on. Lucius made as if to go after him, but Narcissa restrained him by placing a light hand on his arm.

"Later, Lucius. I'm hungry." Lucius nodded, but before they had managed to reach the Great Hall, a sharp voice appeared behind them.

"Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius scowled.

"Keep walking," He instructed Narcissa quietly.

"Malfoy!" McGonagall drew closer, and Lucius urged Narcissa faster. "There are serious accusations against you; an anonymous source told me that you were making distasteful slurs against a muggle-born student-" Catching up, she reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

She knew it was a mistake even before her hand had made contact with him. She expected him to be offended, to perhaps try to threaten her, make some futile comment about his Malfoy blood should not be so besmirched- She most certainly did _not_, however, expect his sudden cry of pain as he wrenched away from her. "Malfoy?"

"What?" He snarled, gripping his shoulder. McGonagall was taken aback.

"I- I- what seems to be the problem with your arm?"

"Nothing! What do you want?" As he spoke, Narcissa realized with horror that blood was running down the side of his hand. Quickly, she took it in her own, pressing it against her robed hip.

"Yes, a-a source said that you-"

"Can we discuss this at my detention? I, for one, would like to eat." Without waiting, he turned and hurried off, Narcissa still close beside him.

As they passed the Great Hall, Lucius released Narcissa's hand. "Go," He muttered. But Narcissa shook her head and silently followed him down to the Slytherin common room. They went up to the fourth year boy's dormitory, and Lucius collapsed onto his bed. Frowning, Narcissa sat beside him, and began to unbutton his shirt.

"When's it going to be my turn?" He asked, not in quite enough pain to remain entirely serious in the situation. He lifted his good arm to run his finger down the front of her blouse as she bent over him. She blushed, but still eased his shirt off, and examined the wound.

"Looks awful," Narcissa shivered at the sight.

"Really? View's great from here." She stared at him in confusion. How could anyone see all that blood and think it was great? But then she realized he wasn't looking at the cut. In fact, he seemed to be…

Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an abrupt glare, at which he smirked. "So, nurse, am I going to survive?"

"I think so." She said icily. Narcissa went to retrieve a damp washcloth from the bathroom, and gently cleaned away the blood. "You should probably go to Madam Pomfrey. There's not much I can do." Lucius shook his head.

"But I like you so much better. Just wrap it up again." He commanded.

"With what?"

"My other shirt is over there." He pointed. Narcissa lifted it, or rather, what was left if it.

"_Diffindo_." She sliced it neatly, and began to rebind the injury. "There," She said when she finished. "You should get better now."

"But," He teased, "It still hurts."

"I'm sorry," She giggled. "Do you need me to kiss it?"

"Yes please." Narcissa gave a mock sigh of exasperation, and lightly brushed her lips against his shoulder.

"There, all better?"

"Here too." He pointed to his cheek, and she obliged. "And here." Lucius indicated to his grin.

"No, that looks fine to me. I don't think it needs a kiss."

"Please?" Narcissa shook her head playfully. He stared at her with wide, imploring eyes. "Pretty please?" Again, she shook her head. "Damn it, woman! Kiss me!" He exclaimed in mock outrage. He made a grab for her, but she darted out of his reach, laughing. "You wouldn't make a poor invalid like me try to catch you, would you?" Lucius quickly changed tactics. Narcissa smiled sweetly.

"Of course not. In fact, as your nurse, I forbid you from any strenuous activity whatsoever. That includes standing."  
"Bloody hell, you're strict. Maybe I _should_ go up to Madame Pomfrey." Narcissa shrugged, and shook out her hair.

"Suit yourself."

"You're a coquette," He said bluntly as she again dodged a swipe.

"Pity."

He glared at her for a moment, before launching himself from the bed, and, wrapping his good arm around her waist, pinned her to the floor. "Kiss me."

"Never."

"That isn't an option. I'm not moving until you kiss me."

"Then you're going to be here for a while." He leaned closer, and for a moment Narcissa thought he'd do it for her, but he paused less than and inch from her face.

"I'll wait." He breathed. Narcissa smiled.

"Well, if you insist…" She lifted her head to meet his lips. He kissed her back immediately, pressing her head back against the floor. She had a feeling that, now that she had kissed him, he wasn't planning on getting up. She linked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. This turned out to be an unwise thing to do. He'd been supporting most of his weight on his right arm, and this sudden shift caused him to fall over, onto his left.

"Ouch!" He sat up instantly, cursing fluently. Narcissa gasped and sat up as well.

"Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry, are you all right? I really didn't mean to, I swear, I had no idea-"

"Narcissa. Shut up." He pulled her over and kissed her again. "I'm fine." He stood, then pulled her up as well. Lucius fell back onto his bed, but this time, kept her tightly to him. He clearly wasn't letting her leave. She rested her head on his chest. He pulled her hands above her head and kissed each palm. Narcissa smiled lazily and allowed him play with the hem of her shirt, not taking notice until his hands slid up beneath it.

"Lucius!" He ignored her scandalized whisper and his fingers inched higher. Scowling, Narcissa took his wrists and placed his hands firmly on her stomach; on top of her blouse. Lucius gave a growl of annoyance, but didn't try anything else. After a moment of silence, he asked,

"I suppose you're starving by now?"

"No." Her stomach rumbled traitorously. Lucius laughed.

"Certainly not." He pushed her off gently, got up, grabbed a clean shirt, and donned a new set of robes. "C'mon, my sweet. We wouldn't want you to starve." She followed him out of the common room, but when they reached the Great Hall, Lucius stopped.

"Alas," He sighed dramatically. "And here I must leave you. Detentions do have a way of interfering, eh?"

.oO () Oo.

It was a morning late in December, several days past Narcissa's fourteenth birthday, when Lucius discovered the afore mentioned girl in the common room close to tears. She clutched a letter in her hand.

"It's from my mum," She explained before he asked. "She- she says she's ill… That Bella and I are to stay here for Christmas…" Lucius shrugged.

"Lucky you." _He'd _received a letter saying that he was to come home, or he'd be forcibly taken. And would not return.

"But… When we left this summer she was annoyed with us. And… I feel so… unwanted. Honestly, who besides orphans stay here for the winter holidays?"

"Bloody hell Narcissa, if it's such a big deal, come stay with me." He regretted the words the minute they passed his lips. She most certainly could _not _come stay with him. But her eyes had lit up, and she was staring at him with disbelieving hope.

"Really? Could I really?" She whispered. "Your parents wouldn't mind?"

"Er… No." _They_ wouldn't mind.

"Positive?" Reluctantly, he nodded. She gave a tiny shriek of delight, and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you Lucius, thank you so much, I can't believe-" She stopped suddenly. "What about Bella?"

"_No._ Definitely _not _Bella. She'll be fine here." _Why_ had he invited her? _Why _did he do such stupid things when it came to her? _Why_ couldn't he just tell her no, did she not remember the summer? And _why was it so important to him that she was happy? _He shook his head slightly to clear it. Never mind all that. She could do as she pleased. As long as it didn't involve Bella. Or Michael. Or, preferably, Ari. As long as it was alright with him, he decided.

(A/N: Meh… I was trying to hold out for 220 reviews… Just needed one more… But oh well. The next one'll be at the Malfoy Manor over the winter holidays… Fun!

Narcy: Trust me if I could, I would. School is the big reason I haven't update… Projects suck. And no, this is the same stalker, not Michael.

SeraphAngel: I think I'll explain Jahzzy next chapter. You can find out more then.

TiredRaven: Ah yes, poor little Cissy… Naïve, true, but she's beginning to catch on… Perhaps she's just a bit of a slow social learner.

Jenny: Oh, but unfortunately, Lucius's naughty behaviour will go unpunished for quite a while.

Stormyskye: Ya. I get it. I updated. Now may I please have a cookie? Lol, you wearing that hat? (that was supposed to be Matt's? But let's not get into that. OMG! Look at all my rhymes! I didn't even do that on purpose!)

Sam: Yes, but if she'd said it out loud, Lucius prolly would have murdered her. Or Regulus. (yes, he DOES have the resources to hunt him down) And Lucius wasn't so happy about the new addition… hehe…

ElfLuver13: (Hangs head) must say I'm guilty of not updating soon. ) :


	42. Here, Not There

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"Narcissa! Dear! How are you?" Gushed Caliva Malfoy as her son and his companion stepped off the train. "I was so thrilled to hear you were coming… And Lucius! Darling! Wonderful to see you again! I've missed you so…" She made to hug him, but he ducked away.

"Stop it." He hissed scornfully. Caliva looked crestfallen.

"Yes, of course." She sounded so sad, Narcissa considered giving the woman a hug herself, but thought her efforts might be a bit out of line. "Well, we had better be going, no need to stand around. Lucius," She said over her shoulder as she headed towards the barrier, "Shrink the trunks, won't you?" Lucius did, knowing not to make any comment on her not doing it. She couldn't. Abraxas had destroyed her wand shortly after their marriage. Nevermind that she was an inferior witch anyway, and wouldn't have dared use it for anything he'd disapprove of; he simply didn't want her to have it.

When they arrived to the gate on the edge of the Malfoy Estate, Narcissa was reminded how wealthy these people really were, and again when the Manor came into view. Palace, she amended silently. No matter how many times she visited, she decided, she wouldn't get used to it. But it wasn't until the massive doors swung open that Narcissa was struck dumb, staring open-mouthed at the array surrounding her.

"We've decorated for Christmas," Caliva said brightly.

'Decorating for Christmas' was getting a Christmas tree, adding some tinsel and garland, and putting up lights. This was… incredible. A forty foot tall fir tree was in the center of the entry hall, glittering with translucent gold spheres, which rotated rapidly. Live fairies hovered around it. It shone with frosted crystal reminiscent of snow. And speaking of snow? It drifted down from the cavernous ceiling above; sifting out of the blackness so realistically that Narcissa expected it to fall to the ground. A faint holiday tune was playing in the background, and all the portraits were decked out in festive clothing. Several of the fairies fluttered over and begin to sprinkle snow on them. Narcissa laughed and Caliva smiled; Lucius swatted _his_ fairy halfway across the hall.

"Bloody insect…" He hissed.

"Lucius? Cissa!" Jahzara stood at the foot of the grand staircase, staring at the newcomers joyously. She ran across the space to greet them. She stood before Lucius and gestured for him to bend down, as if to whisper a secret. But she was silent, and simply kissed his cheek before turning to Narcissa, her arms aloft. Narcissa smiled and lifted the little girl.

"Hello Jahzzy dear," She cooed. "I was just admiring the decorations. Aren't they lovely?" Jahzara nodded, beaming.

"Now Jahzara," Caliva said sternly, "you mustn't be bothering Narcissa, especially when she's just walked in."

"Oh no, Mrs. Malfoy, she's not bothering me at all." Narcissa replied earnestly. "She's just the sweetest thing! Aren't you, Jahzzy? Yes, you are," The toddler giggled.

"Well, you and Lucius ought to go up and get settled… We'll have supper in about a half hour." Narcissa placed Jahzara down, and began to follow Lucius.

"Cissa… Cissa!" Little Jahzara tottered after them as fast as her short, chubby legs would carry her.

"No." Lucius stopped her with a glare. "You will be staying here."

"Cissa…" She whimpered pitifully. Narcissa looked pleadingly at Lucius.

"She won't bother anything."

"Let your sister come along, she's missed you…"

"She can't miss me; I'm never here for her to remember me." He looked back at the only dark-haired figure in the room, paintings included. "Alright, you can come." She clapped her hands in delight, and stood on her toes to slip her hand into his. "No, stop it, don't _touch _me. Just be thankful you can come." Narcissa gave him a reproachful look as she picked up Jahzara, but said nothing as she followed him through the mansion to his bedroom. When they finally reached it, Narcissa was feeling quite tired from carrying his little sister up through all the stairs and looking forward to putting her down. But the moment she did, Jahzara darted past Lucius with a squeal of delight through the half open door.

"No, damn it! Get back here you little-" He grabbed her by the waist. "I'm putting you up here," He set her upon a tall dresser. "And if you jump and kill yourself, it isn't my fault." Jahzara folded her hands neatly in her lap, and stared at him happily, enjoying her new vantage point. Lucius was clearly disgusted that she was taking pleasure in her punishment. "Children should be illegal," He announced as Narcissa pulled her trunk into the room. "Here, I'll get that…"

"How can you say that? You were a child once too."

"I deserved to be dropped of a cliff."

"You don't mean that. You know, you'll probably have children someday. What will you do then?"

"Let you take care of them." He realized the slip a second too late, but fortunately Narcissa had lifted Jahzara from her dangerous perch and set her on the bed, and had not heard him.

"But you're just so precious," She said in a sugary voice, "Who on earth wouldn't want a baby like you?" Lucius raised his hand in reply, but she didn't turn to see him.

"You'll be a brilliant mother someday," He said quietly. She turned to beam at him.

"You're just saying that to get me to shut up."

"Maybe partly." Lucius crossed the space between them, and wrapped his arm around her waist, but she avoided his kiss.

"Lucius! Your sister!" He never took his eyes of hers.

"Turn around Jahzara." A giggle and rustle as she did as she was told. "Now kiss me." But again she evaded his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah Lucius, let's keep this appropriately rated for all ages." Lucius shot a glance at his sister's dutifully turned head.

"Quick, while she isn't watching."

"Lucius! For the last time, no!" She exclaimed, half exasperated, half amused.

"I see how it is. Playing hard to get, eh? Well, my petal, you'll soon regret that." And with that, he scooped up Jahzara and marched out of the room.

.oO () Oo.

"Now, I'm sorry to say your father won't be able to join us Lucius, dear. But he'll be home tomorrow… No need to worry!"

"Joy." Lucius muttered as he pulled at a chair for Narcissa.

"So, do tell all about school Lucius, Narcissa… Enjoying yourselves?" Narcissa nodded, and Lucius began to converse with his mother about several subjects he was taking. Narcissa listened for a while, but about five minutes in, she felt a warm tingling against her knee. Had she imagined it? But no, there it was again: Lucius brushing his fingertips lightly over her knee. Sweet of him, she thought, to show her special attention.

Caliva droned on.

His finger crept higher, poking under the hem of her skirt. "Refuse me now, Cissy." He challenged so quietly that Caliva didn't even look up. Before she could so much as give him a questioning look, his hand slipped beneath her skirt, inching up along her leg. Narcissa blushed crimson, and realized instantly what he meant. She couldn't say a word, not with his mother sitting there…

"I think Narcissa said her favourite class was transfiguration?" Lucius said innocently, as he continued to stroke her inner thigh. Narcissa bit her lip to remain silent, unsure whether she wanted to scream at him or moan.

"Is that so Narcissa?" Caliva smiled kindly at her. Unable to open her mouth, Narcissa nodded.

"I always enjoyed Charms… Who's the Charms teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Ahm… Flitwick." She gasped. Caliva frowned.

"Are you alright dear? You look a bit flushed… And you've hardly touched your food. Is everything alright? I can get Bissy to make something else for you."

"Oh no, it's delicious…" She forced her self to take a bite, nearly choking when Lucius' hand crept higher yet. That damned sneaky bastard…

"Wonderful. So do tell us, what do you think is the best aspect of Transfiguration? I still remember in my fifth year when we learned about Animagi… Fascinating stuff, that. But I don't suppose you've learnt about that yet?"

"No, not yet…" Lucius invasive touch had reached her knickers. Oh, she was going to murder him… "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Once supper was finished, and they were safely in Lucius's room (he'd warned her not to say a word in the corridors, because the portraits were employed by his parent), Narcissa exploded.

"_What_ was _that, _Lucius Malfoy?! And with your mother sitting there the entire time? I've _never_ been so humiliated you- you-"

"Oh, come on, you know you liked it."

"Liked it?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Is there an echo in here?" He replied. She snapped. With a furious little scream, she flung herself at him. He hadn't anticipated the move, and they both tumbled back onto his bed.

"Darling, if you wanted me in bed so much, you could have just asked…" She continued attacking every inch of him she could reach. "Though I'd never have guessed you to be quite so aggressive. Calm down, pet, we'll get there fast enough…"

"You…are…_terrible." _She gasped, finally pulling away. He sat up, chuckling.

"You have no idea." She grabbed a pillow and hit him once more, just for good measure. He deflected it with his arm. "I thought we've already decided that I can beat you in a pillow fight." Narcissa glared at him.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She announced after a moment.

"Brilliant, I'll help."

"You most certainly will _not._ I'm quite capable of dressing myself, thank you."  
"Of course you are. It was the _un_dressing part I wasn't sure you could handle…" The bathroom door closed with a slam.

When she reemerged from him bathroom, shivering, Lucius was already in bed and reading.

"Are y-you aw-ware that y-your s-shower only has cold w-water?" She chattered. Lucius barely glanced up.

"Maybe I prefer cold water." No need to tell her cutting off hot water to his room was just one of those little things his father did to make him miserable. He'd gotten used to it, but probably should have warned her.

"Y-you're mad." She stuttered as the made her way over to the bed and curled up beneath the blanket.

"And you're shaking the whole bed."

"S-sorry." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are."

"S-so… cold…" Lucius returned to his book. Narcissa inched slightly closer. He ignored her. She wriggled closer still. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised, but said nothing. She scooted so they were almost touching.

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically.

"P-please do." Lucius deliberated for a moment, before shutting his book with a snap, and lifted his arm.

"Alright. Come here."

.oO () Oo.

The next morning, Narcissa woke alone. The grandfather clock read 7:26.

"Lucius?" Nor reply. "Lucius?" Slightly louder, but still no response. She climbed out of bed, and peeked in the bathroom. Nothing. After a quick glance in the hall, she decided to get dressed. She picked out her clothes and walked into the massive bathroom, just in case. But as she stared into the mirror, she realized there was something…

A piece of parchment was stuck to her forehead.

She plucked it off and read:

_I wonder how long it will take you to find this. I reckon not until you give up looking for me and go to get dressed. Fortunately for you, I decided not to put a permanent sticking charm on this… I'll be out all day. My mother should be waiting for you in the dining room._

_Lucius_

He was _gone? _All day? She flipped it over to see if it mentioned where he had gone. It didn't, but there was more writing.

_Touch your lips. Now your forehead. That's from me._

Oh, the simple joys in life. Narcissa got dressed with a smile, and walked down to the dining room, only getting lost twice. She found Caliva exactly where Lucius said she would be, and she was watching Jahzara eat with an affectionate look.

"Good morning, Narcissa! Eat breakfast; we're in a bit of a hurry if we want to get there early." Narcissa sat uncertainly.

"Where are we going?" Caliva smiled.

"Well, I don't know if Lucius told you we have a ball each Christmas eve? Spectacular affair, really. You're parents used to come, but then they had to stay home to be with their three little girls, didn't they? Lucius hates it and usually spends the whole time sulking in a corner, but I thought he'd have a bit more fun if you were here. He's always the youngest, you see, because only legal witches and wizards are invited… Over seventeen, you know. But I think this year could be brilliant. So today, we'll be taking a portkey to Paris; they have the best dressmakers. Because you will of course, need a gown." Narcissa blinked.

"I-I- ...Paris?"

.oO () Oo.

"Bonjour, Madame Malfoy! And 'o ez zees?" A plump yet elegant woman appeared at the counter when Caliva rang a tiny silver bell.

"Hello, Davonna. This is Narcissa Black, she's a friend of Lucius." The woman smiled.

"Ah yes, I remember 'ze boy. 'E never comes en 'ere anymore. "E needs no more zuits? 'E was zuch a cute leetle boy!" Caliva smiled as well, but Narcissa barely heard them. She was too busy drinking in the sights and sounds of her beloved city.

"Well, Lucius is hardly a little boy anymore. Fifteen already, can you believe it? But Narcissa and I need dresses; it's that time of year again!"

"Oui, oui of corze! I shall do 'ze leetle one virst." She led Narcissa and Caliva into a back room. She stood on a low platform in front of a three paneled mirror. "Bleu, I 'zink. Zhe 'ould look lovely een bleu. Lyke 'er eyes. Robes off dear," Narcissa obeyed, and the woman raised her wand. A tape started to take her measurements, and fabric swatches of different shades of blue and different textures held themselves against her. "Deefinately zis one." She picked an icy blue velvet one. "Now let us zee…" A larger sheet appeared, and the seamstress caused it to twist into a gown against Narcissa. "Non, non, 'orrible…" It changed again. "No…" And again. And again. Finally, she stopped. "Perfect," She breathed. Narcissa had to agree.

.oO () Oo.

It was dark by the time they returned to the Malfoy Manor. They'd eaten supper in Paris, and it was almost nine o'clock.

"Well dear," Caliva said brightly. "You should probably go up to bed now. It's been quite a long day." Narcissa nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Not at all. Do enjoy your dress. You look lovely in it." Narcissa thanked her again, and left to go to Lucius. The Manor was silent. When she finally arrived at his room in the East Wing, it was black when she peered inside. With a sigh, Narcissa reached to find the gold panel she knew would light up the room. But as she groped the stone in vain, a hand curled suddenly around her wrist, and yanked her through the door. She screamed, but the sound was cut short as she was pinned to the wall and lips were pressed against her own. Narcissa immediately relaxed. _Lucius._ He reached behind her to turn on the lights, and pulled away laughing.

"The look on your face was priceless!" He laughed harder still, and backed up to sit in a chair, and missed by several inches. Narcissa winced as his head hit the arm, but Lucius seemed to find this hysterical. She blinked. Was he drunk? Lucius, by nature, was never this happy. Especially not after he'd spent the day with his despised father. But he leapt up, lifted Narcissa, and spun her around. Before she could react, he'd placed her on her feet again, given her a quick peck, and sprinted to the far side of his room. "Lovely day, isn't it?" He began to pull back massive black drapes to reveal what seemed to be a violent hailstorm. He gazed fondly through the glass doors before flinging them open and stepping onto the balcony. She heard his helpless laughing above the roar of the wind. When he came back inside, he grabbed Narcissa and pulled her onto the bed. Only when he heard a crinkle of paper did he notice the bag she still held. "What did you buy?" Narcissa started at him, clearly wrong footed and confused.

"Er… Here." She thrust the bag at him. He peeked curiously inside, and lifted a corner of the gown. "This is pretty."

It was official.

Lucius Malfoy was on drugs.

"Try it on, I want to see," He tossed it back at her, before stretching out and making himself comfortable on the bed. "Well, go on then," He said expectantly.

"Yes, right… Are you feeling okay?"

"Brilliant. Fine. Never been better, love. Why do you ask?"

_Because you're acting completely mad? _"Just… Just wondering."

"You should bee happy too." He informed her matter-of-factly.

"And why's that?" _Please don't say it's because someone is dead, please don't-_

"Because I said so. Now go put your dress one." She did as she was told. When Narcissa reemerged from the bathroom, Lucius pulled himself up on his elbows to get a better view of her. "Bloody hell," He whispered hoarsely, suddenly sounding much more like his old self.

The gown was floor length, made of the finest glacier-blue velvet Paris had to offer. The top portion revealed a long white neck and slender shoulders, classy, of course, and yet… His eyes trailed lower, but she shifted uncomfortably, so his didn't allow his gaze to linger, instead moving even further down to notice how the fabric hugged her tiny waist before gently flowing down over her hips to the ground.

"And shoes too, look," She lifted the hem to show he matching shoes, quite unaware that his eyes were fixated on her exposed ankle.

"You look… Beautiful." A highly lacking adjective, but it wasn't his custom to shower lavish praise.

"And your mum said she had a diamond hair piece she'd let me borrow, so imagine my hair up like this-"

"No. No, leave it down. I like it better down." He stood and pulled her demonstrating hands down. "Your hair," He murmured as he ran his fingers through it, "Was my favourite part." As he lightly kissed her temples, and forehead, a thought occurred to Narcissa. Michael had said her eyes, lips, and face were that of an angel, and for a few minutes managed to make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. But never had he once mentioned anything about her hair, which Lucius clearly adored. And why was it, she wondered, that Michael had had to compliment her excessively, while Lucius simply needed to glance at her to make her feel gorgeous? Narcissa almost laughed. _Narcissa, you are so in love with him… _She thought to her self. And him? Did he feel the same way?

It would have surprised her to know how close his thoughts were, in fact. _Narcissa, you are so in love with me._ She stared up at him with worshipping eyes as he held her. It was so easy, he thought. She was so totally in his control, mentally and physically, and would do anything he asked of her, he was certain. She was like a delightful toy, his own personal little pet. But the thing that made him curious was that he'd always tired of his toys in hours, and he'd accidentally managed to kill any pet gotten for him. And yet, he still found Narcissa fascinating, for reasons he couldn't fathom. Maybe it was her innocence, he decided, the way she could see horrors and be disturbed by them, the way she could still cry.

"You should probably change out of that dress, dear." She nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Lucius sighed and walked backed to the bed, sitting on the edge. _Fourteen. She's fourteen._ He told himself firmly. _But you were fourteen… _Lucius really hated these mental arguments of his. _No. That's completely different. She's too young. _Inevitably: _But she'd do anything for you, remember? And just the look of her in that thing…_ Lucius irritably began to undress for bed. _Forget about it. For get about her. Think about something else. Remember your father today. That was pretty great, right? _Despite himself, Lucius began to grin. And he'd so been dreading it too.

That morning, his father had told him they were going to go change the inheritance documents. No, he wasn't being disowned, but Abraxas has stupidly chosen the wrong of four options at Lucius' birth. One choice had been to make him immediately the owner of all the estate. That wasn't even a question; an infant couldn't claim that kind of fortune. The second was to make him the lord of the manor at seventeen, as soon as he was a legal wizard. The third was that Lucius would inherit all upon Abraxas' death. That was the plan Abraxas wanted to switch to. And at forty one, he wasn't dying anytime soon. But for some inexplicable reason, he'd chosen the fourth: Lucius would become the owner of the Malfoy legacy when he married. On Narcissa's seventeenth birthday. Three years from now. Yes, she should be very happy as well indeed. The legal terms had been simple: There was no loophole. It could not be changed. Everything Abraxas owned would be Lucius' in just under three year's time. And there was absolutely nothing Abraxas could do about it. Except, of course, chose a new designee… But he wouldn't be having anymore sons.

The bathroom door opened, and Narcissa walked over and sat beside him. "So, tell me why you're in such a good mood." Lucius grinned at her.

"Maybe later. I think-" He was interrupted by the door opening. They both turned to see Jahzara standing the doorway.

"Cissa." She beckoned Narcissa forward.

"What is it, Jahzzy?" She asked as she knelt in front of her.

"Need show something, Cissa." She whispered.

"Alright. Lucius," She turned back, "I'll be back in a moment; Jahzzy needs to show me something." Lucius nodded, looking a bit annoyed. He knew he put had an auto-lock charm on that door…

"This way, Cissa." She began to lead her through the Manor. It seemed like ages they walked, through the East Wing and into the West. They stopped outside Jahzara's room. "There." She pointed to a portrait.

It was a picture of the Malfoys as they were now. Abraxas in the center, with a tall, haughty Mahalia by his side, and his hand resting on Jahzara's head. Caliva stood shadowed in the back, staring despondently at the floor. And Lucius leaned against the side of the frame in a posture so like the real one, arms crossed as he stared at the other figures in disgust.

"Look Cissa." Jahzara pointed to her own face.

"Yes, I see, they added you, didn't they? And you look so adorable-"

"No!" She pointed again. "Look!" She jabbed at her own face.

"Jahzzy, I don't know what…" She stopped. For in the painting, there seemed to be… But it couldn't possibly… But it _was_! A single drop of blood, sliding out from beneath her hairline, and running down a brown cheek. And then another. Narcissa gasped. The picture had changed; Lucius was gone, Caliva was crying silently, Mahalia was looking pointedly away, but Abraxas was smiling maliciously, not lifting his hand. Blood was now running down her face in rivulets, but still little Jahzara stared solemnly back at her.

Narcissa didn't hear her own screams; she didn't remember the horrible laughter; she didn't notice Jahzara pleading with her to help. All she was conscious of was the blackness that mercifully wrapped itself around her.

(Uh oh…

Peevesie likes to update in intervals of 10 reviews! Looks pretty that way! Though I certainly won't object to more… (: And I made the chapter x-tra long! To all my LOVELY reviewers:

TiredRaven: Glad to make Raven smile. Doesn't mean to make Raven twitch. Updated soon enough?

SeraphAngel: Oh yes. That he does indeed. Very much so.

Skye: Ya, hats can be weird like that. Something funny happened the other day w/ Daniel and had to do with you, but I totally forget what it was. Sorry.

Em: Well, we know Michael won't die until the end of the war, which hasn't really officially started. And the Malfoy Manor isn't exactly a fun place to be, but… They might have… Er… A bit of… 'Fun'

Mooony: Thank you for the review! And just to reassure you, Narcissa will stay faithful until the end… For the most part…

Slytherin13: Glad you've been enjoying it. Thanks!

Jenny: I try!

Bogga: Thanks for your review!

Narcy: Feel up his girlfriend? Yes. Normal teenager? Mmm… Maybe not so much.

ElfLuver13: The naughtier the better, right? Lol, jk, but he's really quite the bad boy, eh?

Korlat: Oh yes, everyone loves Lucius and Cissy… And Bellatrix is indeed terrible… But somewhere, _very_ deep inside, she has her, uh, redeeming qualities… I guess…)


	43. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Chapter Forty-Three**

A cool hand was resting on her forehead. She was lying in a bed. Too dark to be at home or Hogwarts… She was… In Lucius' bedroom. In the Malfoy Manor. But why? She felt a sickening jolt of horror. No, it wasn't too late, was it?

"Jahzzy…" She whispered.

"Oh! Oh Lucius, she's awake. What was it you said?" It was Caliva's voice.

"Jahzara…"

Lucius stopped mid-stride, his smile disappearing. Jahzara? Had he just asked for his sister? While he'd been waiting restlessly for the past fifteen hours for her to wake up, finally admitting to himself that he was worried about her, she woke up and asked for his _sister?_ He felt a totally unreasonable surge of anger. Fine. If she didn't need him… He turned on his heel and returned to his seat.

"Jahzara, where's Jahzara? Is she alright?" She said urgently. Caliva looked taken aback.

"Why, yes, of course, she's fine. Why do you ask?" Lucius glared at Narcissa from across the room, feeling strangely hurt.

"I- Can I see her?" Lucius stood and silently left the room.

"I suppose you could. Er, Lucius? Go get your sister. Lucius? Where could he have gone…? That's odd…" Narcissa lifted her head hopefully. Lucius was here? Had he really stayed and waited for her to wake up? But no, the room was empty. She sank back down, disappointed. "He was here the whole time you were out… Where could he have run off to?"

It had been Lucius who'd discovered her unconscious in the West Wing. He'd burst into her and her husband's bedroom, cradling the comatose girl, shouting at them incomprehensibly. He was more agitated than Caliva could remember seeing him in his life. She had thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown when the healers from St. Mungos were there and had forced them from the room. She caught him drinking something that looked suspiciously like alcohol, but said nothing to upset him further. His hand had been shaking so badly she'd wondered how he had even managed to lift the tumbler.

"Never mind. Bediende!" The house elf appeared. "Go fetch Lucius. Tell him to find Jahzara." Bediende nodded and vanished. "Now Narcissa dear, you just relax."

.oO () Oo.

He was being unreasonable. Surely she had a good reason to be concerned about Jahzara. Maybe she… She what? Lucius continued to move swiftly and aimlessly through the darkened corridors. Certainly he'd overreacted when he'd found her after an hour of wondering where she had gone, lying on the ground as Jahzara held her hand. His parents had known it was serious when he'd disturbed them. He'd been so terrified when she been in his bedroom with the healers. Why hadn't he gone sooner? What if she had somehow slipped into an irreversible coma? His spells to wake her hadn't worked. The though of never seeing her smile, never hearing her laugh again, never even being able to look into her eyes… It made him sick. He realized for the first time how truly devastated he would be if he lost her.

And then, more than half a day later, she woken up with no side effects, as the healer promised, she'd asked for _Jahzara. _

"Master! Master Lucius!" He stopped.

"What is it, Bediende?"

"Mistress Malfoy commands you are to take little Miss Jahzara to Miss Narcissa. Miss Narcissa is asking for her." Lucius' hands clenched into fists.

"Very well. Where is she?"

.oO () Oo.

Lucius led the child through the halls, silent except for the patter of Jahzara's feet.

"Lucius?" Came her quiet voice behind him.

"What?" He didn't turn.

"I knew she'd be fine." She had told him this, many times, as Narcissa had been unconscious, but he'd chalked it up to childish faith.

"Well, you were right."  
"No Lucius," She sounded frustrated. "I _knew. _I knew it the way I knew you would join the Death Eaters. The way I knew you were going to get the Dark Mark." Lucius froze. "But hasn't that happened yet?" She grabbed his left arm and lifted his sleeve. "Oh. Never mind." He grabbed her suddenly and lifted her to eye level.

"What else do you know?" He demanded. She looked suddenly scared.  
"You- you're going to marry her," She said nervously. "Cissa."

"Yes, even I know that. Tell me something else."

"You're going to kill Mahalia." As soon as she said it, she clapped her hand to her mouth, looking horrified. "I mean, no, no you won't!" Lucius' eyebrows lifted.

"No I think your right. I can believe that." He paused. It was starting to make sense now, her oddness… "You're a Seer, aren't you? Say more."

"There's going to be a war, and another. The heroes won't die, but then they will. But one won't." Lucius frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Someone will steal your hope." She said in a tiny voice. Lucius thought hard. A war. He guessed that would be starting any day now. And he knew which side he'd be fighting on.

"Tell me, will I go to Azkaban?" Slowly, Jahzara nodded, and held up two fingers. "Twice? Will I die there?" She shook her head. "When will I die?" He demanded.

"I- I don't know."  
"What do you know then?"

"Random things, Lucius!" She cried. "You're going to break your leg this year playing Quidditch! And your wrist! Ari's going to surprise you! You're going to get angry at Narcissa and make her cry! Don't push Draco so hard, he's not perfect! Thea is lying! Julien will, don't make him! Lucius, I don't want to go!" She burst into tears. Lucius was surprised into holding her closer. "I'm scared Lucius." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Yes, of course you are. Who are Thea, Julien and Draco? Where do you have to go?" But she was sobbing too hard to reply. It took several minutes to calm her down, and when she did, she refused to tell him any more.

"Want Cissa." Was all she would say. "Want Cissa."

He finally surrendered and carried her to Narcissa, mentally vowing to talk to her later. He opened the door and set her down. "Well, go on then," Jahzara scampered over to the bedside. Poor Narcissa looked so tiny, lying there in his massive bed… Her eyes opened when Jahzara climbed up.

"Jahzzy, darling, are you alright?" The child nodded brightly. "What did that mean, that portrait you showed me? Is something bad going to happen? No, no I'm sure everything will be fine…" Jahzara snuggled against her, but said nothing. Narcissa looked up, suddenly noticing Lucius standing in the doorway. "Lucius!" She smiled for the first time since waking, but it soon vanished when she realized he wasn't returning the expression.

"Ahm," He pushed his hand through his hair irritably. "Hello. Feeling better?" He pulled a chair up beside the bed. She nodded.

"Much, thank you." There was a slightly awkward silence. "So, how long was I unconscious?"

"Fifteen, sixteen hours, maybe." He shrugged. "There was a healer here around midnight. Apparently you'd gone into shock, or something. He'd said you'd been greatly disturbed, but would be fine when you woke up. Medically, at least." She nodded again, averting her eyes. "So what exactly did you-"

"Did I miss anything important?" She interrupted shrilly. Lucius frowned.

"No. You didn't. But the Christmas Ball is tonight. My mother said you may not want to come. Pity you if can't wear that new dress of yours, eh?" Narcissa pulled herself up on her elbows.

"What? I'm not allowed to come? But- but…" Lucius gave her a ghost of a smirk.

"Relax, darling. You're not _forbidden._ She doesn't want you to… Ah… _overexert _your self." Narcissa leapt up. Jahzara quickly scampered from the room.

"I'm _fine_!" Her hands flew to her forehead. "Oooh… Head rush…" She moaned, sinking back down.

"I should probably leave you to recover." A frown flickered across her brow, but she quickly hid it.

"I really am okay. You- you don't have to leave…" _Please stay, Lucius, please. _Before he could reply, the door was flung open.

"Does no one in this bloody house know how to _knock_?" Lucius snarled as he spun to face Caliva. She blinked, quite taken aback.

"Well, I'm sorry darling, but I _am _your mother."

"And a hell of a mother you are, too." He stormed out. For a moment Narcissa thought the older woman would cry, but he just sank into his vacated chair with a sigh.

"I _do _try, but he's just so impossible… Perhaps it's just a teenage thing?" She asked hopefully. Narcissa nodded encouragingly. "Well. I was coming in here to tell up that if you think you're up for the ball tonight, you may want to shower. The hair dresser will be here in a half hour."

.oO () Oo.

"Jahzara." The girl looked up from her dolls with a smile.  
"You want to play too?" She asked brightly.

"No, not exactly. I wanted to know if you could tell me anything else." Jahzara frowned.

"No Lucius, no more!"

"Is that all you do? Can you only See the future?" Usually, witches and wizard with the Sight could do more, had other talents.

"I…" She seemed uncertain. "I can… Show." This made no sense to Lucius.

"Show?" She nodded solemnly.

"I can make other people See too. See what I want them to See. But only when they're sleeping. When they're not thinking about anything else. I can make them See in dreams. And I can change pictures…" Here she broke off and began to fiddle with her doll.

"What about the pictures?" Lucius said impatiently.

"I can open locks." She said quickly. "Any lock. I just touch it and it opens." Lucius suddenly recalled the summer, when Jahzara had somehow managed to get into their room, and how she could always come into his. He tried to think back. Had she made any predictions that had come true yet? He didn't know.

"Is that all?"

"I-I think."

.oO () Oo.

It was eight thirty that night, and the dance was due to start in a half hour. Lucius, who had been ready for quite a while, was waiting impatiently in one of the sitting rooms of the East Wing, adjacent to the Ball Room. Why the hell it took women so long to get ready, he'd never know… After all, he thought with a rather perverted smirk, it was much more important what was _under_ the gown, right? He sniggered, and entertained himself for the next few minutes by imagining Narcissa in various…_items_, that might go under her dress. Finally, the door opened, and he heard soft footsteps that signified her long-awaited approach. He turned.

"It's about bloody time…" His voice trailed off. "Well. You certainly look lovely." It wasn't a lie. She was a vision in blue, to use a cliché, albeit a true one. Narcissa beamed and spun to give him a 360º view.

"Look at my _hair,_ Lucius!" He reluctantly dragged his eyes upwards. "That woman your mum had come and do it was _amazing, _I mean, just look at it." He held out his hand and she took it eagerly. He spun her into his arms, and kissed her softly.

"You'll be the envy of all the women at the Ball." He purred, running his fingertips lightly down her bare arms. She blushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back.

"It's almost time; we probably ought to go."

"If you say so." He led her out into the hall.

"Oh, _there_ you two are," Caliva appeared; looking rather bothered despite her dazzling appearance. "Guests are arriving; you should be in the Ball Room." She said briskly, walking off as easily in her high heels as one would in slippers. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why she does this to herself. After twenty four years, you'd think she'd realize how miserable these things make her."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

.oO () Oo.

People. So many people. Hundreds. Hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of them. The Ball Room was so massive, Narcissa had thought it would be impossible for it to seem like anything other than the massive cavern it was, but not so. It was packed with pure blooded wizards from all over the world, dancing and laughing and talking, from seventeen to seventy, all desperate to attend the famous Malfoy Christmas Ball. There were enormous, diamond ice sculptures, snow, fairies, holly, and quite enough mistletoe to keep the young couples busy. It was all beautiful, so beautiful… Narcissa could think of no better way to spend Christmas Eve.

"C'mon, gorgeous." He led her out onto the dance floor. No one would have noticed that they were the youngest by several years. In fact, many of the unmarried women there- hardly more than girls- were watching the Black baby with envy. Narcissa was blissfully unaware, completely lost in Lucius' arms. Lucius, on the other hand, made it his personal goal to glare at each of the men who dared to give _his_ Narcissa a passing glance.

The music sped up, and he spun her faster and faster, grinning. Narcissa decided that she had found the only man in the world who would not only ask her to dance, but do it well and enjoy it. She lost track of how long they danced, but finally, at the end of one song and before the start of another, she gave up.

"Let's sit a couple out, shall we?"

He hesitated only a second before nodding and leading her to a seat at the edge of the floor.

"Stay here, I'll go get drinks." She nodded gratefully, and after he left, she began to watch the other couples. But she immediately wished she hadn't; she saw exactly why Lucius said his mother was miserable at this.

Caliva was still exceptionally lovely, slim and tall and blonde, spectacularly made up, perfect nails and hair, expensively dressed. And yet she sat in a far corner of the room, watching wistfully with sad eyes. Her husband had surrounded himself with beautiful young women, most half his age, and danced every song, clearly enjoying himself, never one noticing his wife, except to give a warning look when any man wandered too close. In the brief period she watched, Caliva turned down three offers to dance.

"Now," Lucius reappeared beside her, carrying two drinks. "I tasted them all, and this is yours, because I think it's the only non-alcoholic one." He took the seat beside Narcissa, his knee and shoulder brushing against her.

"And what about yours?"

"Well, you didn't expect _me_ to be drinking fruit punch, did you?" He downed the contents of his glass, and set it on the floor beneath his chair. "Alright, see those people over there?" He began to point out some of society's more prominent members. Narcissa marveled at how he was so comfortable in the surroundings, leaning back in his chair, completely at ease, his hand resting casually on her thigh.

Lucius stopped talking suddenly. "Narcissa… Would you excuse me for a moment?" Narcissa was quite taken aback.

"I-I suppose." Lucius stood and swiftly crossed the room. Narcissa realized what he was doing, and was immediately torn by amusement and dread. She watched as he approached his father, and tapped his shoulder. It would be horrible manners for Abraxas to not allow Lucius to cut in. Sure enough, he stepped back, glaring at Lucius as his son resumed the dance with the young woman. Narcissa realized with a flicker of surprise that his partner was probably in her twenties, yet Lucius was a least five inches taller, and by no means did they look mismatched in age. As the song ended, Narcissa expected Lucius to return to her, but instead a second woman took the first one's place. She felt a surge of jealously, then quickly reprimanded herself. _After all, it was you who told him you were tired…_ Yes, but not any more! Her line of vision was suddenly blocked.

"_Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, _would you care to danz?" Narcissa's head shot up. It was impossible.

"Michael?" She gasped. The young man smiled.

"_Non, ma chéri, _but surely you must know my younger brother?" Narcissa beamed. This was brilliant. Truly and completely _perfect._

"_J'aimerais danser, monsieur,"_ She purred, accepting his hand. "And what is your name?"

"Beaumont Wilkes. And you are…?"

"Narcissa Black." He looked so much like his brother, the same dark, curly hair, bright blue eyes and smooth white skin. But Beaumont seemed to be eighteen or nineteen.

"So, Narcissa, you know Michel?" He asked as they danced around the room.

"Yes, we attend the same school. Hogwarts."

"_Oui, _of course. I'm surprised he's never mentioned such a lovely girl… Though I must admit, we haven't spoken much of late. What year are you studying?" Narcissa felt herself blush slightly. She had hoped her age would not come up in the conversation.

"Third. But I recently turned fourteen," She said quickly, hoping her wouldn't leave then and there.

"I see. So next year you will have the pleasure of meeting our little sister, Faustine. So, Narcissa-"

"May I cut in?" Beaumont stepped back with a small bow.

"Of course. It was lovely to meet you, Narcissa." Narcissa awarded him with a small curtsey, and allowed him to take her hand and lightly kiss her fingers before turning back to Lucius.

"Oh, hello." She said nonchalantly as he pulled her in for the dance, holding her just a tad bit tighter than necessary.

"That wasn't-"

"Don't be silly, Lucius. That was Michael's older brother, Beaumont. Quite a kind gentleman." She looked up to see Lucius glaring at Beaumont over her head. "But not nearly as good a dancer as you," She finished, standing on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He immediately relaxed and returned the kiss.

"I'm not going to say a word." He murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. Narcissa gave a satisfied smirk.

"Good." They danced until the end of the song, at which point Lucius pulled away.

Let's go out side… It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Narcissa nodded and followed him out as they wove among other attendees. They reached a pair of grand double doors, open wide to and immense courtyard. Other couples milled in and out of the topiaries, and Lucius led Narcissa past several hedges to a secluded bench.

Out of the presence of the many other witches and wizards, as well as the artificial heat spells, Narcissa cooled quite rapidly in the December air. Lucius noticed her shivering.

"Come here, pet," He pulled her close, wrapping both arms securely around her and rested his lips against the curve of her neck. Narcissa smiled.

"If I stay here too long, I'm going to get spoiled," She warned him playfully. "And I'll never want to go home." Lucius didn't reply; he seemed to have become fascinated with a perfectly curled ringlet that was part of her elaborate coif. She couldn't help but laugh as her pulled it gently until it was straight, then release to watch it spring back into shape. "And should I wear my hair like this more often?" Lucius shook his head, frowning slightly.

"No. In fact…" He began to pluck out the pins that held her hair into place. She shrieked and swatted his hand away.

"Don't! It took _hours_ to get it like this!"

"And do you plan to sleep in it?" Lucius asked pointedly.

"Well… No… But…"

"The Ball's going to be over in a quarter of an hour. People are already leaving. Come on." But she refused adamantly.

"I like it like this." Lucius finally surrendered, and took her back inside for the last dance.

It was a slow song, lovely and romantic, and Narcissa snaked her arms around Lucius' neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you for inviting me to come for Christmas," She whispered as the swayed gently to the music.

"Not a problem." He replied. "I think we've got just enough space to squeeze one more person in." He replied, voice deadpan. She giggled.

The song ended at midnight. Lucius bent to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Narcissa."

"Merry Christmas." She realized suddenly how exhausted she was. Lucius began to lead her away from the exiting masses, but he found her nearly too tired to stay on her feet.

"You really don't do late nights, do you?" After the stumbled going up stairs for the eighth time, Lucius stopped. "Or we can try this." He slid his arms around her back and behind her knees, and lifted her with ease.

"No, Lucius…put me down…" She mumbled, too tired to really object. By the time they got to his bedroom, she was fast asleep.

_Well, we know the night isn't going to end how _I _was hoping… _Lucius shook his head as her laid her down. He removed her shoes, then the pins and clips in her hair.

_She can't sleep in this dress. _A tiny, slightly malicious voice told him. _It'll be ruined. _Hadn't he faced this dilemma before? With a sigh, Lucius picked himself up and went to her open trunk to find her nightgown. Last summer he'd left clothed, but she liked this dress, right? He reached out uncertainly, and tugged down the zipper on the back of the gown. Maybe he just ought to wake her up… She gave a tiny sigh, and shifted slightly. Lucius grimaced slightly and tugged her sleeves down. _Damn. _Lucius looked away, gritting his teeth in concentration. He slid the silky fabric down over her waist, her hips… Bloody hell, did her legs really have to be so long? He finished undressing her and carefully laid out the gown on a chair. Half way there. Lucius kept his eyes firmly on the white dressing gown in his hands. _Just put one of her legs through, then the other. Good…_ Maybe one little peek wouldn't hurt. _No. No! _He fixed his eyes on a spot beside her. _A bit higher, one arm through… _And finally, it was done. Lucius stood with a groan. _I'm taking a shower._ He had never been so grateful for ice water.

(A/N: Ah, poor Lucius. But he needs to be tortured, just a little. And now you all know Jahzzy's secret.

ElfLuver13: Yes, I have to throw a bit of humor in every now and then. And I tried to make this chapter long too! Hope you liked!

TiredRaven: Yes, we do expect the worst from Lucius, don't we? And his self control will soon be sorely tested…

SeraphAngel: That's exactly right! He's absolutely clueless. He thinks he's got her wrapped around his finger, (which, okay, he does) but doesn't really get that she's gotten to him too.

Skye: Yeah, still don't remember. But Daniel forgot 6+7. Twice. That was pretty funny.

Theloveablechelsea: I'm really happy you decided to read Lucius/Narcissa. And that you decided to write your own! Great work so far.

GentleRaven: Haha, no, they're not REALLY on drugs… Cissy just couldn't find a good reason for him to be so happy. And now you know why Jahzara's so strange. Now you've just got to watch for her predictions! And just for you, Narcissa got to speak French in this chapter!

Jenny: Hmm… But we'll just have to wait and see!

Mooony: Yep, that's Narcissa, World's Greatest Mother, the one who likes her son and didn't want him shipped off the Durmstrang.

Narcy: I really hope I didn't really ruin the whole chapter with the sad ending…): That would make me cry. But you do get your pre-holiday chappie!  
Slytherin13: And now you know Jahzzy's not-so-secret! But that doesn't mean she won't still make strange things happen.

Em: Unfortunately, I think Lucius getting along well with, not to mention _loving_ his mother is no longer in question… But at least he won't absolutely abhor her…

BexBlack: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the character development.


	44. First of Many Together

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"Do you always sleep until noon on Christmas?" Narcissa awoke with a start. Lucius was sitting beside her, grinning. After two and a half hours, he'd grown tired of watching her sleep.

"Noon?" She yawned, propping herself up on her elbows. "Is it really?" Lucius shrugged.

"Eight, same thing." Narcissa dragged herself up to an upright sitting position. She then realized what she was wearing.

"What on earth…?" She examined her white nightgown. "I don't remember putting this on." Lucius was silent for a moment.

"You… You don't? That's odd. You don't remember coming up here and- and getting ready for bed? Very strange. Maybe you get blacked out. You were quite tired. Ah, well. Don't you want your presents?" Narcissa perked up instinctively.

"Presents?" Lucius chuckled softly.

"Of course." He reached for a small box beside his him. "Merry Christmas, pet." She beamed.

"I've got something for you too." She stumbled out of bed, across the icy stone floor, and began rifling through her trunk. "But I'll have you know, you're absolutely impossible to shop for." Lucius watched her, bent over, then on her knees as her search required more vigor, with amusement.

"I'm sure anything you got will be fine."

"Ah!" She stood up. "Here it is!" She climbed back into bed and handed him the parcel, then picked up hers. She opened hers eagerly, while Lucius carefully removed the paper. He was frowning slightly. "Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked nervously. He hadn't even opened it yet, and he looked unhappy.

"No, no, it's not that…" He had actually been trying to remember the last time he'd actually unwrapped a gift. Lucius lifted the lid off the slim box and smiled. Beside him, Narcissa breathed a silent sigh of relief.

It was a watch, Rolex for Wizards, and had cost Narcissa about a year's worth of savings. But just for that smile, she decided, it was worth it. He put it on, and it fit perfectly. Looked perfect too, shiny and expensive on the wrist of the heir to the largest fortune in the known world.

"Thank you," He said, as he leaned over to kiss her. Narcissa flushed.

"You really like it?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have thanked you for it. I would have inconspicuously put it back into the box, accidentally dropped it under the bed, and never seen it again. Now open yours." She did, shredding what remained of the paper.

"Ooh…" Her eyes got huge, as they tended to whenever they fell upon anything shiny. "They're… Oh…"

Narcissa had stopped buying her own jewelry shortly after meeting Lucius, and hardly went a day without wearing something he'd bought her. But none of the gorgeous gems he'd bought her could compare to this.

A white gold chain, but not just one. About ten, thin and delicate, woven to create a thicker one. Tiny blue sparkling stones were hidden within it, somehow managing to give to impression of flowing water as she shifted the necklace in her hands. A large, not-quite-ostentatious, tear drop blue-diamond pendant hung from it. She was so fascinated that she almost didn't notice the matching earrings. A card below it read:

_A unique masterpiece from you, created by Shamira Hassan. London, England._

_Scintillating Stream_

'Unique Masterpiece'? As in, there was only one? The Rolex seemed suddenly inadequate.

"Oh Lucius… Thank you…" She fastened it around her neck, fingering it adoringly. She reached over and wrapped her arms around him. "I love it. Thank you!" He pulled her into his lap, and kissed lightly.

"I'm glad. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I'm a little hungry, but let's wait a bit longer." Narcissa was unwilling to move from his arms.

"I wasn't suggesting we leave. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't care. Surprise me." She said, snuggling against him. Lucius nodded.

"Right. Bediende," The elf appeared. "Breakfast. Anything." The elf bobbed his head and vanished. "Okay, close your eyes." She did as she was told. "Open your mouth," Narcissa did this as well. "Here." Something sweet, cool, and juicy was placed on her tongue.

"Ooh! Strawberry!" She felt his silent laughter.

"Try another." He lowered a second fruit into her mouth.

"Mmm… Raspberry! My favorite! Do another one." A third piece was put between her lips. "It's good… But I've never tasted it before."

"Pomegranate. Last one." But it wasn't fruit. It was so much sweeter.

Her lying there, head tilted back on his shoulder, lips parted… It was all so tempting. So instead of a final piece of fruit, Lucius placed his lips on hers.

Narcissa felt his tongue slip into her already open, completely unsuspecting mouth. She made a tiny sound of surprise, but he didn't seem to notice. Trying to ignore the images evoked by kissing her like this in his bed, Lucius slid his arm around her waist and pulled her beneath him, careful not to upset the tray of fruits and other breakfast delicacies.

"Lucius…" Narcissa breathed his name as she twisted her fingers tightly in his hair. "Lucius…"

"Lucius! Cissa! Merry Christmas!" The door was flung open and an over exuberant Jahzara bounded in, clearly oblivious to what she was interrupting. Lucius swore quietly and rolled over onto his elbow. Narcissa's eyes were closed; her breathing fast and shallow. "Lucius, Cissa," She stopped, head cocked, unsure why she was being ignored. "Merry Christmas," It was said like a question.

"Hello Jahzara," Lucius said at last. The girl beamed and clambered up onto the bed with them. Narcissa heard him mutter another string of profanities, but did not make the girl go.

"'Lo dear," Narcissa said, forcing a smile as she sat up. Jahzara crawled up onto her lap and lifted a fruit from the tray.

"Apple!" She took a huge bite. Lucius scowled.

"I was going to eat that." Jahzara regarded him with huge brown eyes, her cheeks bulging. Then, slowly, she set the apple back down, leaned over the dish, opened her mouth, and spat out the fruit.

"Here," She offered him the plate.

"Bloody hell child, that's disgusting!" Lucius shot back, revolted. Jahzara blinked in confusion.

"But you said you wanted-" At this point, Narcissa burst into laughter. "Cissa," She suddenly remembered why she had come. "I made you this!" It was a necklace; obviously the gift of choice for Narcissa this year. It was made of three different colour strands of yarn, poorly braided and embellished with lumpy knots. "I did it all by my self." She said proudly. Jahzzy reached up and dropped it around her neck.

"Oh darling, it's lovely, thank you." She cooed. Jahzara grinned.

"And for you Lucius," She held out an awfully drawn picture of three stick figures, labeled 'Lusis', 'Jazzy', and 'Sissy'. "Look!" She crowed in delight. "It's all of us!" Lucius frowned, turned the paper upside down, and squinted.

"It almost looks like a human if you do this…" Narcissa hit his arm lightly in reprimand. "I mean, oh yes, it's lovely. And I got you a…" He picked up his wand and gave it a flick. "A kitten." A tiny, fuzzy creature tumbled onto the mattress, mewing. Jahzara screeched in delight.

"Kitty! Kitty!" She snatched it up, and snuggled against it.

"Ah, but there's a catch." Jahzara looked up in alarm. "You have to go play with…ahm…Kitty, and stop unlocking my door. Agreed?" The girl nodded solemnly.

"Thank you Lucius," She scooted up to give him a peck on the cheek. "I think you're the best big brother. I love you." And with that she skipped out of the room, talking quietly to the creature in her arms. When she was gone, Narcissa looked up at Lucius with admiration.

"You're her hero." Lucius shrugged, crumpled the picture she'd given him into a ball, and tossed it across the room. Narcissa's smile vanished. "Pig. You just wanted her to leave."

"Ah," He grabbed his chest mockingly. "You wound me." He paused. "But yeah, pretty much."

.oO () Oo.

Lucius and Narcissa didn't actually get out of bed until three o'clock that afternoon. And they didn't leave his room until five. It was a summons from a house elf that finally drew them from their little den (actually, quite massive, as far as bedrooms went) for Christmas dinner. On the way to the dining room, the pair discussed Christmases of the past.

"Mum and Papa always would do the funniest things. For me, at least. Bella didn't even like them to wrap her gifts. But there'd always be these enormous boxes for me, and inside would be another box, and then another… They told me that Father Christmas liked to tease me. And I wonder," She gave Lucius a playful smile. "Why he never does that any more. And why all my gifts are now from people I know personally?"

"Well, maybe you've been naughty."

"No," She said, not catching the intended meaning of his words. "No, I've been very nice."

"I could fix that." They arrived at the dining room.

"Lucius, Narcissa! There you two are! Merry Christmas! You'll never guess who decided to come to have dinner with us." But Lucius doubted that.

"Hullo Li." He said dully as he pulled out a seat for Narcissa before taking his own. "Omar." He nodded in greeting to the man beside his sister who could only be her husband. "Aldous." He didn't even bother hiding his contempt towards his nephew, who appeared to be about five of six. "Mahalia, you remember Narcissa?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. Narcissa, this is my husband and my son. Say hello, Aldous."

"Hello Miss Narcissa," He chanted obediently. Narcissa smiled at him warmly, charmed. Lucius made a sound of disgust.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Oh yes, it was lovely." Narcissa assured her. Mahalia smiled.

"Oh, to be a child again, with all the excitement of presents and what not…" While Narcissa didn't particularly enjoy being treated like a three year old, she said nothing. "And Lucius," Her voice was suddenly sharp. "How are your grades this semester? Good, I should hope?"

"If you want them to be." He said idly, not looking up.

"And what's that supposed to mean, young man?"

"It means, yes, they are, but if you need something to complain about, I can be failing. Your choice." Mahalia flared up at once.

"I do not appreciate your sense of humour."

"Pity." Mahalia opened her mouth in quick reply, but Caliva coughed quietly and nodded in Narcissa's direction.

"So, Aldous darling," The boy looked up from his meal.

"Yes Grandmother?"

"Did you get any fun new trinkets for Christmas?"

"I got a new broom!" He crowed in delight, his polite façade dropping immediately. Narcissa smiled at the little boy's pleasure, though couldn't quite hide her surprise.

"Rather dangerous, isn't it?" Narcissa asked. She immediately wished she hadn't; the table fell silent.

"No, not really, I don't think-" Mahalia began.

"Yes! Cissa, don't listen Cissa, they're bad, very bad, don't, no, bad, very very bad-" Jahzara burst out suddenly, her voice panicked. Caliva frowned at her.

"Abeca," A young nanny appeared in he door way.

"Yes?"

"Take the child up to bed. She's clearly been upset."

"No." Lucius spoke suddenly. "No, leave her. Why are they bad, Jahzara?" Abeca paused, uncertain. Jahzara looked from her brother to her nurse and back again. Then, still staring a Lucius, she held her arms out to Abeca.

"Want go bed." Lucius gave her a stern look, but resumed eating in silence.

After dinner, Mahalia announced that she and Omar had important news they need to share with her parents. _Away_ from the children.

"Now Lucius, watch Aldie for just a moment, won't you?" She was out on the room before she could hear his 'no'.

"Oh, it'll be fun," Narcissa assured him. Aldous smiled charmingly.

"May I please have a cookie?" He asked sweetly. Narcissa positively beamed.

"Of course you may." She turned to Lucius. Behind her back, Aldous made an obscene hand gesture at his uncle.

"Did you see that?" Narcissa looked over his shoulder, only to see the boy tuck his thumb into his mouth.

"Yes, he's quite sweet. Now, where might we find him a biscuit?" Lucius summoned a house elf to bring him one. "I have to use the restroom; I'll be back in a moment." Narcissa told him. The second she left, Aldous smirked.

"She'll believe me." Before Lucius could ask what he meant, the boy shot off, knocking over every table, chair, and lamp that he could reach.

"No! Stop!" Lucius made a grab for him, but Aldous had the advantage of size, and could duck under and behind objects. Lucius finally managed to get a hold of his leg, after considerable damage had been done to several priceless pieces in to room. "Gotcha!" Aldous screamed, and suddenly began to sob.

"Lucius!" Narcissa stood behind him, horrorstruck. "What are you _doing?"_ Aldous darted away, and flung his arms around Narcissa's waist.

"H-h-h-he tried t-to hurt me-e-e!" He wailed. Lucius slowly straightened up.

"I did no such thing." He responded icily.

"L-l-look what he did!" The crying child gestured around the upturned room. Lucius swiftly crossed the room and snatched Aldous up by his collar.

"You listen to me, you-"

"You had best not be threatening my son, Lucius!" Mahalia swooped into the room, and pulled Aldous away, staring at her brother murderously.

"Narcissa," Lucius said quietly, his eyes not leaving his sister's, "Go up to bed."

"I-"

"_Now_."

.oO () Oo.

Narcissa waited up until ten o'clock. In most homes, family arguments lasted a couple of minutes, and then everyone stormed off into their respective rooms to sulk. Occasionally, children might resort to Muggle dueling, of even some unintentional magic, but not here. No, nothing was quite normal in the Malfoy Manor. Half of her wanted to go and make sure Lucius was alright, but the other half told her no one would appreciate that.

Lucius opened the door soundlessly, hoping- but no. She was still awake. He sighed inaudibly.

"You shouldn't have stayed up." He told her as he entered the room.

"I wanted to," She said simply as she pulled herself up onto her elbows. "And I'm sorry." She added, though not sure why.

"It's not your fault." He mumbled, disappearing into the bathroom. She heard water running, and the soft plop of clothes falling to the floor. Narcissa identified the sound of him washing his face, then brushing his teeth… Right on cue, he reappeared in the doorway. She'd already familiarized herself with his bedtime habits.

He fell into bed beside her and Narcissa barely heard his grunt of discomfort. She carefully edged closer, resting her head tentatively on his chest.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He nodded stiffly.

"Fine." She scooted up slightly, and laid a light kiss on his cheek. "I still don't understand why you have your heart set on children." Despite herself, she grinned.

"I just do." He lifted his head to return the kiss, and wrapped his arm around her. She pressed back, eager to distract him. If that was all she was useful for, so be it. And it would have worked too, she was sure, if his mother hadn't knocked on the door. Lucius sat up, livid.

"I'll murder her. I swear, I'll-"

"Some letters just arrived for Narcissa! I thought she'd want them before she went to bed!" Caliva called. Narcissa looked at him apologetically.

"I'll handle it." He told her as he climbed out of bed.

"Here you are, Na- Where's Narcissa?" Lucius frowned at his mother and plucked the envelopes from her hand.

"She's not dres- I mean, she's in her pajamas. And we would both appreciate it if you left." He was perfectly aware of what the 'accidental' slip had implied. His mother pressed her lips together in disapproval.

"Very well. Give her those." Her voice was tight. "Good night, Narcissa!" Caliva called over her son's shoulder. "And good night to you." She turned and walked stiffly away. Lucius rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Here you are," He tossed her the letters as he fell back into bed. Narcissa looked at the handwriting on them.

"This is from Mum, and Bell- oh, we probably shouldn't open that one. And, look, Reggy sent one, isn't he a doll? And…" She frowned. "I don't recognise this one." She tore open the note curiously, read it, and stuffed it back in the envelope, blushing. Lucius frowned, suspicious.

"Who was that from?" He was fairly certain he had some idea.

"No one…" She tucked it into a pocket of her robes. "Just a… an acquaintance." In a flash, Lucius shot up, pushed her onto her back, and pinned her to the bed.

"Tell me." She shook her head, grinning, but she felt his hand groping for her pockets. "Here it is." He skimmed it quickly, still not moving from on top of her. "Michael…" He growled. Lucius drew his wand and tapped the parchment. "_Incendio._" It burst into flame.

"Lucius! Stop! You can't just burn my letters!" She cried, no longer smiling.

"I think you'll find I just did." He said lightly, before rolling over to go to sleep.

(A/N: I thank everyone who reviewed; 43 was my most reviewed chapter yet! And I'm sorry about the über long wait… There was just no time over the holidays! Happy New year!

Whisperer-of-the-shadows: Of course, Lucius just had to smooth that one over. And gullible little Cissy would believe it… She'd probably believe him if he told her the earth was flat.

Skye: Yes, I know that. But I asked him once, and he's like, after 30 seconds: Oh! It's 12! And I'm like, noo, it's 13. So the next time we have math, I asked him again, and he goes: I'm not stupid. It's 12.

TiredRaven: No, not a freak, not exactly… Well, maybe… And that was probably Beaumont's only appearance. But Michael is rather shootable.

Sam: Yes, Caliva is a rather tragic character. And unfortunately, she won't get much happier. And about Abraxas… Slughorn _heard _that he died of Dragon Pox, because 'Brutally murdered by hateful son' doesn't sound so good… But only the good die young, right?

Luciu's Fan: Thank you for your 2 reviews! I'm sorry you did have to wait so long… I would love it if you could correct all my French! I changed the one you mentioned to what you said, but if you wanted to help me out with anything else, that'd be amazing. And about Thea and Julien… You'll have to wait and see!

Jenny: But of course. Not exactly the, you-have-this-frightening-gift-so-I'm-going-to comfort-you type, he's more the you-can-see-the-future?-tell-me-about-it type.

GentleRaven: No, Lucius might experiment with drugs or whatever, but he's too independent and proud to become addicted to any substances. And Jahzara's messages will become clear over time; but not many of them in a good way. I think a Malfoy Manor might be fun too… For a little while, at least. A merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!  
BexBlack: Yes, Mrs. Malfoy is a rather pitiful thing. Jahzara's talents will be seen again!

Manga Devil: Lucius went to dance with the other girls just to piss his father off; there was no intended ill-will towards Narcissa there. And he didn't dance with his mother because teenage boys just don't think to do that, and Narcissa didn't suggest it because she's afraid to get involved in his family business. She's not exactly courageous.

ElfLuver13: The problem with making long chapter is that it takes longer to update…

Em: Maybe (:

SeraphAngel: Oh yes. Just wait until Faustine comes to Hogwarts. You think you hate Michael? Just wait… (Evil laugh)

Narcy: Um… I got a new chapter ON the New Year… Does that count?

Paddikins: Thanks so much for your review; I'm glad you like the story. I think Lucius needs to be a certain way, so that everything he does makes sense… Something has to be seriously wrong in a person's life to make them kill for fun.

Demon-Vane: But that is the question, no? Just a little mystery to keep Cissy on her toes… Thanks for the review!)


	45. Predictions Come True

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"Checkmate."

"No… No, not yet! What if I go… Here!"

"Still checkmate. You just moved closer to my queen."

"…Here?"

"Do you not see that pawn?"

"Well, what if-"

"You lost Narcissa," Lucius said brusquely, leaning back into his chair. "Again. That makes what, eighty-two?"

"No." She said, slightly hurt. "Only nineteen." Lucius grinned and pulled her around the board into his arms.

"Shall we make it an even twenty?" She hit him playfully. "How about I let you win one? Although I'll have to cheat quite badly, I'm afraid. It's not easy to lose against someone who's so bad, even her pieces are laughing at her… Look." Sure enough, the tiny figures were giggling rather nastily behind their hands.

"Oh, shut up," She told them all.

"Maybe you should just read your book." He began to reach for a novel on the table beside the couch, but then he paused. "You can read, right?" She glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I really don't know why I put up with you, Malfoy."

"It's because you can't resist my natural charm and charisma, brilliant mind, sharp sense of humour,-"

"You're right, that is pretty funny."

"-And you know you want me." Lucius finished triumphantly. Narcissa burst into laughter.

She had enjoyed the Christmas holidays at the Malfoy Manor, but was glad to be back at school with all her friends again. Although she did rather miss the privacy.

"Get a room, you two," Severus said without looking up, as has Lucius begun to kiss her neck.

"Gladly." Lucius pulled Narcissa off the couch and led her out of the common room. They were on the second floor when they passed Bellatrix, oddly alone.

"Ah, look, the darling wittle wovebirds have flown off together to find a wittle nest so they can-"

"I'd appreciate if you'd not finish that sentence, Bella." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." She sauntered down the corridor, but turned back at the end. "McGonagall is coming, by the way." No sooner had she spoken, said teacher appeared at the opposite end of the hall.

"Damn." Lucius whispered. He grabbed Narcissa's waist, and, seeing no other escape, pulled her into a broom closet.

"We can just wait until-"

"Ouch!" Narcissa collided with a body- a body that was most certainly _not_ Lucius. There was a shriek, muffled grunts and whispers, and finally,

"_Lumos." _Lucius was intelligent enough to remember magic.

Narcissa gasped. "Ari?"

Lucius stared in shock. "Britt?" The seventh-year Slytherin Quidditch captain was scrambling to get his shirt back on, and Ari, having already re-buttoned hers, was smoothing her skirt.

"Um, uh, h-hello Cissy. Lucius." Ari couldn't quite meet their eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Lucius demanded loudly. Narcissa shook her head and pointed to the door. They all fell silent, until soft clicking told them McGonagall had passed. Ari swore softly.

"Um, Britt, we should probably go." She mumbled, not looking up. Lucius gave the older boy a curious look as they exited, but Britt wouldn't meet his eyes. Once they were gone, he spoke.

"Interesting, isn't it? I mean, I knew she was obsessed with him for a while, but I never expected-" He stopped. It couldn't possibly be… But it was so obvious, really. _Ari's going to surprise you. _She had been right. Jahzara had known. She really was a Seer. What else had she predicted?

.oO () Oo.

"All right, everyone, we're going to crush Gryffindor today. They're Seeker is good; there's no denying Potter's got talent. You're going to have to watch him closely, Lucius. Mesom and I will be ready with any bludgers we get to him, so watch for that too. This is the biggest game yet, and we're going to win, or die trying. I swear, if we lose, I'm getting an entirely new team-"

"Shut up Britt! We've heard it all before." Lucius called irritably as he pulled on his Quidditch robes. While normally this kind of disrespect would cause a fight in the Slytherin changing room, Britt hadn't spoken to Lucius since he had caught him in the broom cupboard with Ari. Apparently, Britt was ashamed of his rendezvous with the younger student, and Lucius hadn't seen them so much as look at one another since.

They filed out onto the field to the deafening roar of the school. After the captains shook hands, they mounted their brooms, and the game began.

It was intense from the kickoff. After the first couple of minutes, an icy hail battered the players in a sudden storm. The cold didn't bother Lucius, but visibility was practically nonexistent. Potter was having trouble too; being smaller than Lucius, he was constantly blown off course. No one could really tell who was winning. It was, in a word, madness.

"Britt! Britt!" Lucius bellowed at the figure on the broom three feet away. He could barely hear himself over the roar of the wind.

"What!?" Britt shouted back.

"Are… We… Winning!?"

"I don't know! Just get the bloody snitch!" Lucius rolled his eyes and flew off. There was no way he was going to find… A flash of scarlet, and Potter shot by, arm outstretched…

"No!" Lucius was beside him instantly, pulling up so they were neck and neck. He could see the tiny glittering ball now. He urged his broom forward, but so did James… Just a little further, Potter couldn't possibly… But Potter was inching forward… _No!_

Lucius then did something incredibly stupid. He didn't think of the consequences. He launched himself from the broom, knocking James' hand aside. He felt a moment of triumph, and then…

_Damn it._

Lucius woke to an awful stabbing in his leg, a dull throbbing in his left wrist, and a steady ache in the fingers of his right hand. His eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Lucius, you idiot, are you alright? You stupid, _stupid_… Does it hurt much?" Narcissa knelt by his bed, eyes enormous and shining. "You are a brainless dolt. You could have died!" Lucius blinked.

"Thank you. What happened?"

"You broke your leg in eight places, and fractured your wrist. But I don't think that's the main problem. You jumped off your broom for a stupid game!" She cried.

"Quidditch is _not_ a stupid game! Did we win?" Lucius asked eagerly.

"Look at your hand." He did. Sure enough, his fingers were clenched around the tiny gold ball. "You were holding it so tightly they couldn't get it from you." It dawned on Lucius this was probably why his hand was so cramped.

"Right." He released it. He looked up at Narcissa and realized she'd been crying. "Narcissa,"  
"I was s-so scared! I thought you had _died!_ For a stupid s-sport! I can't believe you j-jumped! You-you're-" She started sobbing, rather hysterically.

"Narcissa! Calm down!" He demanded, alarmed. She continued to bawl. "Dammit, shut up or get out!" His outburst shocked her into silence. "Thank you. Now," He said coldly, "I'm fine. I don't want you in here, crying your eyes out, especially when I'm barely hurt. You really need to handle this better." Perhaps he was being slightly harsh, but if, in the future, he happened acquire life-threatening injuries and needed her assistance, he had to teach her to stay calm. "Understand?" She nodded, then,

"You're not suicidal, are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just go."

.oO () Oo.

A week later, Narcissa was disrupted in the middle of a particularly nasty potions essay by a commotion in the far corner of the common room. A group of five of six students had gathered; Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix among them. It was nearly one in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. They were pulling cloaks on, and obviously preparing to go out. Narcissa peered back curiously. Rodolphus Lestrange was with them as well, and Evan Rosier. Evan stepped out of the shadows, and his bright amber eyes, which were frequently the topic of girlish gossip in every year, snapped to her immediately. She heard him turn and say to Lucius, in what he clearly thought was a quiet voice,

"Your little blonde thing is still awake. Go put her to bed, and if you're up there with her for more then five minutes, we're coming to get you." Rosier sniggered nastily. Lucius made a reply too quiet for her to overhear, but it drew appreciative laughs from the rest of the group. She bent her head studiously over her parchment, pretending not to notice when Lucius crossed the room.

"Up rather late tonight, aren't we Cissy?" Lucius murmured quietly in her ear.

"I have an essay to write. Your little blonde thing does not want to go to bed." She said stubbornly. She could practically hear Lucius roll his eyes.

"Ignore Rosier. But fine, just swear you won't be up when we get back."

"I will do no such thing."

"What if I promised that when you woke up in the morning, the essay would be finished?" Narcissa hesitated. The idea was so very tempting… "And you'd get an O on it." She stood abruptly.

"Good night Lucius." But she heard him say as she ascended the stairs to her dormitory,

"Severus, you've got a paper to write."

…

The next morning, Narcissa came down to a strangely subdued common room. Most of the students seemed gathered around the five she'd seen last night, talking in hushed voices. Narcissa sat down beside Lucius in her normal seat (actually, she was practically sitting on his lap, due to the over crowding of their sofa) and turned to him curiously.

"What's going on?" Lucius held up a piece of parchment.

"Your essay, nineteen inches, completed." He purposely ignored the question. "Your welcome." Narcissa scoffed.

"I'll thank Severus, if you don't mind," As soon as she said it, she realized that Severus was not surrounded the way Lucius, Bellatrix, Evan and Rodolphus were; in fact, he was alone, poring over his books as usual. He really wasn't sociable enough for his own good, she thought. "And again, what's all the fuss about?"

"I'm starved. Care for breakfast?"

"No!"  
…

"So what I hear," Ari was whispering, late that night, "is that that thingy they've all joined-" (Here let it be mentioned that Adrienne Xannon was the only person every to refer to the terrible, murderous Death Eater group as 'that thingy')"-has decided to chose leaders or what ever… I mean, I know they've got one already, but like, CEO's or something, I dunno. But anyway, I hear they've gotten tattooed, or marked, on their left arms. Lucius, Bella, Evan, Severus, and Rodolphus. Has he shown you?" Ari asked eagerly.

"Well, no…" Narcissa said glumly. "Lucius hasn't even mentioned it. He's been avoiding the topic all day." Ari narrowed her eyes, and then brightened considerably.

"I've got it! I know how you can get it out of him! Or at least see it…"

…

Later that evening, Narcissa, feeling incredibly _bad_, crept up behind Lucius as he sat reading, and rested her chin on his head.

"Want to go for a walk?" Lucius looked up, vaguely surprised, but nodded and stood anyway.

"I suppose I don't really need to read about troll rebellions. I can guess the ending." They walked up to their tower together, and talked about nothing much in particular. Narcissa fought hard not to let her nervousness show. He was going to see through the plan right away… She waited until the sun was sitting low on the horizon, and they had lapsed into a comfortable silence before leaning over, tentatively, to kiss him.

Lucius, again, was mildly surprised. She rarely initiated their kisses, but, in all honesty, as a fifteen year old boy whose thoughts were only on one thing seventy percent of the time, he didn't really mind. Narcissa pulled her self up to her knees and, feeling terrible, pushed him gently onto his back.

Not wanting to think about it, Lucius allowed himself to fall into the rhythm of the kiss. He didn't notice her hand, the one that wasn't on his shoulder, sliding down to his wrist.

Carefully, as Lucius pressed back against her, Narcissa curled her fingers around the hem of his sleeve. Then, in one forceful movement, she swung her leg over so she was straddling him, yanked up his sleeve, and turned his arm so the horrible, vivid tattoo was facing upwards. Her breath caught in her throat.

It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was disgusting and vile in her opinion, and she couldn't believe he would choose to scar his perfect white skin in such a way.

It took Lucius a moment to comprehend that Narcissa was no longer kissing him, and even longer to figure out why. When he finally did, he swore and jerked his arm away, easily pushing her small form off of him.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" But he could already see how he'd been tricked. Sneaky wench. Damned clever, though.

"I-I had to know! I need to see it for myself! Why, Lucius? It's horrid." Narcissa wrapped her arms around knees, as though trying to protect herself from it. Lucius glared.

"You want to see it Narcissa? There," He pulled up his sleeve again, fist clenched, baring his forearm viciously. She winced. Of course he was going to be angry, but… "And you know what?" He continued. "I don't regret it. I'm _never_ going to regret it. You may hate it, but you'll have to accept it if you want to stay with me." Lucius spun on his heel and stormed back inside. Narcissa stared after him for a long time, before she sank to her knees and began to sob.

…

He wouldn't speak to her, and that was his worst kind of angry. He didn't shoot her hateful glares, of say hurtful things; he simply ceased to acknowledge her existence. Talking didn't help, nor crying. By the third day of his chilling disregard, Narcissa had devised a plan to make him notice her, though would probably just help to make him more upset.

"Hello, Michael," She chirped brightly, sliding into the seat beside him, pretending not to notice Lucius glaring holes in the back of her head.

"Bonjour, Narcissa." Just as she had hoped. She told him, in French, how she had seen his brother over the holidays, and thank you for the letter, and continued on with light small talk. No thing more intimate than discussing the weather. The trick was, she spoke in seductive whisper that was very out of place on her tongue, leaned in when she spoke, and smiled charmingly. But she knew she couldn't keep up the act for long. To speed up the process, she reached up innocently, pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and shook it back. The effect was instantaneous. She heard Lucius' chair scrape the floor, and then felt his hand on her shoulder, pulling her up. She could barely contain her huge grin, not noticing or hearing the hurt and confused Michael she left as she was led out of the common room.

Lucius took Narcissa a fair distance from any disruption, to an empty corridor. Once there, he spun to face her, and ran his hands possessively through her thick, silky locks several times before pushing her back against the wall, and pinning her there with his body.

"Whore," He accused, before bending to kiss her deeply.

…

He hated himself, he really did. He hated his mother, his father, his sister, Michael, Bellatrix, Ari, all blood traitors, Muggles, mudbloods, and himself. He was an idiot. Why? What was wrong with him? Lucius frowned, turning over uncomfortably in his bed. She was frustrating, absolutely infuriating when one came down to it… _Why the hell couldn't he stay away? _He had fully planned on be furious with her for a week, at least. He could stay angry at everyone else, why not her? But just the sight of her with that Wilkes boy made him murderous. What he wouldn't give to strangle the git…

_You're too attached, Lucius. Get out now, before it's too late. _But he knew it already was.

.oO () Oo.

(A/N: Hm… I'm having minor writers block… Ah, well. To all my lovely reviewers:

Paddikins: I try to keep him in character, so, like in this chapter, he'll lose his temper with her, but at the same time, he's crazy about her despite what he'd like to think. It all gets a little confusing.

Michelle Yang: Well, for most of the Harry Potter books, I wanted to shoot Draco, so I decided Lucius should be able to do everything Draco would like to do. That way, Draco'd have a reason for being so awful. Thanks for the review!  
Theloveablechelsea: Oh yes, everyone loves sarcastic and sardonic Lucius. Thanks so much for reviewing despite the slow process; don't you hate it when computers do that?

Luciu's Fan: I would love it so much if you could correct my French; just tell me the chapter and what to change it to! Thanks so much.

ElfLuver13: Is that the problem? I was sad when I checked my email and thought I had no reviews! But I hope it's up now…

BexBlack: Well, little Aldie doesn't help, but children require warm and fuzzy, and that's not really Lucius's thing. He thinks they're loud and useless. And about upping the rating… I'd really like to try to keep it at T, but you never know.

LadySyren: I've heard little siblings are irritating, but wouldn't personally know. And yes, but it just goes to show you how jealous Lucius really is buy burning Michael's letter.

Skye: I really have no idea if villains chill. So sorry.

Narcy: Well, Michael isn't really that bad of a person, and, compared to Lucius, he's really quite a darling, but he's stuck in that character spot that everyone loves to hate. So feel free to do so.


	46. Cut Short

**Chapter Forty-Six**

War. An armed conflict between countries or groups that involves killing and destruction. So the definition says. Why, Narcissa wondered, didn't it mention the excitement, the terror, the patriotism, and the panic which all ran high when a world was on the brink of it? Because, according to a speech given last night by a man known as nothing other than 'Lord Voldemort', the wizarding world was about to collapse into such a state. It was in all the papers. This man, this Voldemort, had spoken at length about the need for purification of blood, to prevent the overtaking of Muggles in the world as it was known. An offensive speech to many, criticizing Mudbloods, and half-bloods who lived in the vulgar ways of Muggle parents. He'd asked for people who believed in what he said to join his ranks- although he failed to mention what those ranks were to be used for. And how to join? If he wanted you, he'd find you.

Tension ran high in the school, but nowhere more than in the Slytherin house. Theirs was not the nervous mutterings of the other students and teachers, but fevered and excited whispers. Every thing like this brought them just a little closer… And no mistaking it, this was a huge step. He had all but admitted to being responsible from the mysterious Muggle massacres, praised the families remaining pure, and had, in no uncertain terms, predicted war.

Lucius was in the best of moods, which, all things considered, really made the world a better place. There were always fewer arguments, fewer thunderclouds (sometimes literally) in the common room when Lucius Malfoy was happy. And it certainly made Narcissa ecstatic. First a Quidditch victory, no matter the cost, and now this… Frankly, not much could be better. Even Bellatrix was in a good mood, and it was shocking how civil the two were towards each other.

As if to prove his jovial humour, several days after the controversial speech was made, Narcissa and Lucius had passed Potter, her cousin, and their little friends in the corridor.

"See what monsters like you two do?" James had demanded. "You make it sound as if blood is the only thing that matters." Lucius had just grinned cockily.

"Well, isn't it?" He bowed deeply, and led Narcissa off laughing.

Narcissa was glad for the speech, if only _because_ Lucius was happy. He was so much more affectionate when he was. The night after it was published in the papers, he took her up to their tower to celebrate.

"We'll go to war now, you know." He told her, as he swung open the door leading outside.

"Ooh!" Narcissa completely ignored his statement, noticing only how, instead of a cold stone platform, Lucius had blankets and pillows spread out for them. She grinned and, removing her shoes, snuggled in. He sat beside her. "It shall be lovely celebration indeed," She said delightedly, already envisioning cuddling and stargazing.

"Absolutely. Champagne?" Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Lucius!" She hissed, as if anyone could hear them up here, "We're not allowed to have that!" He glanced at the bottle, eyebrows raised.

"Pity. You would like it. It's too sweet for me. So, if you don't mind," He extracted a second bottle. "Firewhiskey."

"You can't drink that!"  
"Oh, I think you'll find that I can, darling." He took a swig. Narcissa frowned.

"But it isn't legal."

"And I swear, no one will ever know." Lucius reached for a tall crystal flute, and poured the champagne. "Just try it." He cajoled temptingly.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"You know you want to."

"I do not."  
"Just a sip? For me?" Damn him, she thought bitterly. For someone who needed so rarely to beg, he did make quite a convincing face.

"Fine. But just for you. And only a sip." Lucius smirked as she accepted the glass. She held it tentatively to her lips.

"I didn't poison it."

"Yes, I know." She said irritably, and took a tiny drink, and… Oh. Well. It really was quite good. Pleasant and bubbly and a bit fruity. She took another gulp. Surely this couldn't be so bad. And after all, no one was going to find out…

"Ha!" Lucius cried triumphantly. "I knew you'd like it!" He settled himself back on his elbows, and drank deeply again from his bottle. "Brilliant stuff, this." Narcissa finished her glass and giggled.

"Yum. It kind of makes you feel dizzy, doesn't it?" She giggled again. "Whee!" Lucius sat up instantly.

"What?" He was suddenly serious.

"I said-"

"I heard you. Are you tipsy? Bloody hell, you've only had once glass!" He snatched the flute away from her. "No more for you."

"But- but- but you were the one who said-"

"I was also the one who didn't realize you had the tolerance level of a starved toddler." He leaned back and took another swallow of his firewhiskey, shaking his head in wonderment.

"But it's good. I want more."

"No." She reached over him, trying to get the stuff.

"Please?" Lucius stood abruptly, picked up the champagne bottle, and flung it off the roof.

"There. Now all that's left is mine. And you don't want that." She took it from him curiously, and tasted it.

"Ugh!" She spat the liquid back out. "That's disgusting! And it burns!" Narcissa spluttered.

"Go figure." He said dryly. "And anyway," He continued comfortingly, teasingly, "If you'd gotten drunk, it would be so terribly tempting to take advantage of you horribly, and you'd never for give me in the morning." Narcissa giggled.

"I think not. I trust you more than that."

"You shouldn't." His arm snaked beneath her, and curled around her waist. "Ah, the things I could do with an inebriated Cissy…" Narcissa laughed outright as he buried his face against her neck.

"Stop Lucius, you're being silly. Lucius," she pushed him off playfully. "Well, it's your own fault any way. Next time you'll think twice before giving me- ooh! Are those strawberries?" Lucius smirked, and picked up the bowl.

"Only for you, my dear." If only he would call her by a term endearment when he wasn't being sarcastic, she thought with a sigh. Arm still around her waist, he lay back, pulling her with him.

"And they're chocolate dipped too!" Her hand hesitated halfway to the bowl. Champagne and strawberries? A starry, moonlit night? Plush pillows and blankets? All lovely gestures, to be sure, but perhaps… She became suddenly and sharply conscious of his hand, resting scandalously high on her thigh. "I think…" She began uncertainly.

"You look lovely this evening, by the way." Narcissa blushed, all worry instantly leaving her head. His compliments were few and far between, and each one was like a surprise present. All qualms gone, she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Delicious. Thank you for all of this." Lucius chuckled quietly.

"Just wait until the war really starts. Then we have an _actual_ party…"

"With more champagne?"

"Not for you."

They stayed up for quite some time after that, but Narcissa eventually found herself drifting off into sleep in all the tranquility of it. With a yawn, she gave a feline stretch and curled up, resting her head on his chest. It only took a moment before she had faded into a dreamlike, barely conscious state.

"G' night Lucius," She mumbled.

"Good night." He replied, lazily twisting her hair around his finger.

"I love you." He froze. Every muscle in his body tensed.

"What? What did you say?" But she was fast asleep.

.oO () Oo.

A week later, Lucius sat in the common room, apparently calm. _Where the hell is that girl? _Narcissa had been gone since lunch time. He didn't like not knowng hat sheh was up to. In a moment of irritation, he let his fingers drum along the edge of his book. A snort of laughter drew his attention.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Bellatrix paused in front of him.

"Keep moving, Bella." He didn't look up.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought you cared more about poor Cissy. Or at least, liked to pretend to." Lucius sat up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you hear? Well, I suppose they'd only tell family… She fell. Right after lunch. Two flights of stairs, hit her head, quite badly. They took her up to the hospital wing, and she hasn't woken since. Apparently-" But Lucius had already left. Bellatrix smirked.

…

Lucius burst through the hospital wing doors, but had barely gotten more than two steps in before Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. Is she alright?" He asked urgently.

"'She' whom?" Lucius rolled his eyes. The professors knew much more about their students than entirely appropriate, and that was no secret. Any one would know what 'she' Lucius was referring to.

"Narcissa Black." The nurse frowned.

"Miss Black isn't here. Why? Is she ill or injured?"

"I thought-" He stopped. "Never mind." He turned to go.

_I am going to murder Bellatrix. In the most gruesome way I can think of. _Sneaky little slut.

Lucius stormed aimlessly through the corridors. _She knows. _And to manipulate him in such a way… But how? Was it really so obvious? After all, if even Bella knew… No. This was it. It simply could _not_ continue like this. He'd allowed himself to become far too attached to Narcissa, and it just had to stop.

As he passed the library, he heard a familiar laugh drifting out. He turned abruptly on his heel and went inside.

"Lucius!" Narcissa looked up, grinning. She was sitting at a table with a brown haired girl who looked slightly familiar. "Lucius, do you know Padma?" He nodded in the girl's direction distractedly, and then paused. Padma was staring at him, her face suddenly pink, and her eyes wide. He knew that look she was giving him quite well.

"Hello," She muttered shyly. Lucius gave her vague smirk, and she flushed all the way down to her neck. _Narcissa. Right._

"Narcissa, can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, Padma." He led her quickly from the library. "Padma's in Ravenclaw, in my year. We've decided to study together. She's really nice." Lucius nodded, not really listening. "So, what did you need to talk about?" She tried to reach for his hand, but they were firmly shoved into his pockets. Narcissa frowned. "Is something wrong?" Lucius stopped abruptly, and turned to face her.

"Narcissa, I think we should see other people."

(A/N: Umm… Short, I know, but I wanted that little issue to be at the end of a chappie… And the rest was kinda fluffy.

Narcy: I realized I forgot to answer your question about their ages. Narcissa's 14, and in her third year. Her birthday is in mid-December. Lucius is 15, in his fourth year. His birthday is in November. I didn't mess them up, did I?

Skye: What are you doing up so late? Hm. I tricked Daniel into counting 8+6 on his fingers. It was pretty funny.

Theloveablechelsea: Glad you're still liking the story!

Jenny: I did update soon, but it wasn't really long…

BexBlack: Thanks for telling me the line you liked, that helps me a lot.

Paddikins: When I read your review, I was so surprised! I had just decided, like, two hours before hand, that I wanted the chapter like this… But who said there only needed to be one break-up? Ah, but our poor little Cissy isn't quite ready to take this well.

ElfLuver13: Unfortunately, while you like the idea of him being under Narcissa's control, he, er, doesn't. And Jahzara wouldn't lie, and she's already predicted things more than 20 years in the future… ;

DemonVane: Yes, Michael does come off rather badly… I didn't actually mean to make him so pitiful, but these things do happen. And as for Lucius knowing what love is? No, not quite yet…

TiredRaven: I was wondering if it was perhaps my computer doing it, but I suppose ff is just being difficult. And I promise, Narcissa will grow up and stop being so naïve… She's just taking her time. But any way, thank you for your TWO reviews… I feel all warm and fuzzy!

SeraphAngel: Oh there IS so much more! I'm not even half way finished, I don't think!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: As I mentioned above, Jahzzy wouldn't make that up… So he will, yes, but not yet… And you're English is very good! Much better than I could do in a different language…


	47. Seperation

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

(A special thanks to Crisblackmalfoy, my 300th reviewer!)

Narcissa blinked. "You… You what?" Lucius sighed.

"You heard me Narcissa. Don't make me say it again." He suddenly sounded very tired. Trying to ignore the blood in her veins turning to ice, Narcissa tried again.

"B-but why? What do you mean?" Lucius clearly wanted to be gone.

"I have my reasons. And I mean what I said. I've really got to go." He turned and left. Narcissa was completely numb, watching him go. _I think we should see other people. _Other people? What other people? Once he was gone, her feet began to carry her aimlessly through the corridors. Surely she was mistaken. She must have heard him wrong. She must be having a nightmare. Any second now, she wake up, and Lucius would be there to hold her, tell her it was a dream and kiss all her worries away. She stumbled, and still didn't wake. No, no, this was all wrong… Iron bands were constricting her chest. She couldn't breathe.

Narcissa staggered into the common room, still in too much of a stupor from shock to truly comprehend what had just happened. Only Severus looked up, his black eyes suddenly sharp.

"Narcissa?" She walked blindly past him, and climbed the stairs to her dormitory. When she made it, Narcissa collapsed onto her bed, sobbing.

…

Lucius leaned back against the tree, deep in the Forbidden Forest, watching the animals in clearing pass by, which were completely oblivious to the mental turbulence of the human in their midst.

_You had to do it. You _had_ to do it. _Just don't think about the way she looked at you. But still, the hurt, confused, completely horrified expression as he left came back to him. _You had to._ Lucius felt his hand curl into fists. _Try not to think that she's off crying somewhere. Probably alone. _Dammit, she shouldn't be alone! Especially not when she was so upset.

He half rose, intending to go to her, but then realized he couldn't. Of course he couldn't. Slowly, he sank back to the ground.

_This isn't permanent. _But it would have to be, until, perhaps, his seventh year, when they could start casually dating again, once he was sure he could stay unattached. Then, eventually, he'd ask her to marry him… Damn, but living with her was going to be hell. They'd be sharing the same bloody bed, after all. Lucius groaned.

_It's best for her. It's best for her this way. _In the long run, safer. _But, I want her. _No! No! He simply could not have her. There were plenty of other women. _But I want- _Dammit, it's not about what you want! This is best. For every one.

…

Narcissa wasn't sure how long she laid there, sobs racking her body. _What have I done wrong? _What? What mistake could she have made that was so terrible, he didn't want to even see her any more? Or had he, after three years (four, if you counted the correspondence beforehand) simply just tired of her? She was no longer his pet, his darling. Why? A fresh wave of tears flooded over her.

Was it about his horrid tattoo? He'd been annoyed, true, but she didn't think he'd stayed so, not for that long. Michael? No, this just made her more available. But what? Why?

Narcissa sat up suddenly, wiping her face dry with determined violence. No. No. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She wouldn't let him let her lay here and cry. She wouldn't let him leave her like this. No. This wasn't final. _You are a Black. _Narcissa started slightly. Why, it'd been years since her father had said that to her. But it was true, wasn't it? She was a Black. Blacks did not just give up. Blacks- well, her father hadn't really ever preached to her the virtues of being a Black. Mostly what she knew was overheard conversations to Bella. _Bella._ Bella could surely help her. Bella and Ari both. Ari, who had finally won over Britt, the man of her dreams (or so she often said) and Bella, who had half the Slytherin male population fawning over her. They'd help her. They'd know what to do.

…

"Severus, don't act like this. I didn't have choice."

_Silence._

"Be reasonable! I s'pose you and everyone else will take her side."

_Silence._

"You can't just refuse to speak to me!"

_Silence._

"Fine. I don't care. You wouldn't understand anyway."

_Silence._

"You know what? You can just go to hell, Severus."

…

"No." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I most certainly _not_ help you win back your beloved Malfoy."

"But," Her little sister stared back, hurt. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. Rebastan," Her brown-eyed puppy looked up eagerly.

"Yes Bells?"

"Call me that again, and I'll curse you to oblivion."

"So sor-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Bellatrix interrupted irritably. "You know Cissy, right?"

"Of course. Hi, Narcissa."

"There you go, Ciss. Have one of mine."

"What?" They both cried.

"Look, darling. I'm not going to help you. End of discussion. And that's not because I hate you, though maybe partly, it's also because, well, lets just say misery makes me smile. Run along and play." Narcissa sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw one, and retreated to her dormitory. Ari was already up waiting.

"Cissy, I just heard, I'm so sorry, what a bastard, I'll gladly rip him to shreds, just give me the word, I'll murder him, I swear, I can't just dump you like that-"

"Ari, stop. I'm alright." She halted her rambling speech.

"Oh. Well. In that case… Narcissa, I told you so. I always told he was horrible for you, and you didn't listen."

"And I'm still not. I need your help."

"Help? With what?"

"Getting him back. You're right. He _can't _just dump me like that." Ari seemed torn, but only for a second.

"Oh, alright then. But we need a plan." She scrambled for a quill and some parchment. "Number one. _New… Look…_" She began to write.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Narcissa cried indignantly, quickly checking her reflection.

"Oh, nothing, except that all those sweaters and turtlenecks _must _go, I don't care if they're cashmere, we'll get you some low-cut tops… your skirts will be a minimum of three inches shorter… No more wearing the jewelry he gave you… We must get you some tighter pants, and your hair… Well, you've got to put it up.

"Any way, number two. Jealously. We'll get Michael for that one. You must be sure to kiss him often and passionately when Lucius is around.

"And three, you must never, _ever _be alone. You'll seem sad and pathetic, and that's definitely not what we want." Ari informed her matter-of-factly.

"Okay then." Narcissa conceded at last. "When shall we begin?"

…

Lucius had always experienced insomnia, but this… This was torture. He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling above his bed, totally alert. _I want her._ Perhaps he was just a spoiled rich boy, he thought bitterly, too used to having everything his way. Of course, few would consider an abusive father part of a pampered childhood, but… _Think about someone else for once in your life. _Imagine her being killed for a mistake of yours.

Bellatrix knew. She knew that he wanted Narcissa, and was holding it over his head. She knew he cared too much. He hated to think of the sick things she could do with that knowledge. Of course, he'd practically guaranteed her marital misery, but… Perhaps she found a way out of it? He wanted her to suffer. But how? Nothing meant anything to Bella. Her only purpose was the Death Eaters, and he could see no way to deprive her of that.

…

"There. You look perfect darling." Ari assured her as she finished the final touches on her friend's makeup.

"I look like a whore!" Narcissa cried, tugging up again at the neckline of Ari's carefully tailored shirt.

"No, you don't! You look perfect! Those jeans are lovely-"

"They're skin tight!"

"No, not at the bottom. They get a bit looser at your calves…"

"But I usually-."

"Yes, yes, I know, and it's time for a change. Now go down there, Lucius already is, I checked, and flirt with Michael until you drop. Go!" She shooed her from their dormitory.

…

Lucius had been making a very convincing show of reading when Evan Rosier, who had been talking with Rodolphus, nudged his friend, and nodded in the direction of something behind Lucius' head. But of course, he'd already heard her footsteps. The odd thing was, they had stopped talking, and were staring, mouths slightly agape. Evan then alerted another of his friends, who in turn signaled a fourth… In seconds, nearly every male in the common room was staring in what appeared to be awe.

Well, that's just ridiculous, Lucius thought. Surely they _all _couldn't have just noted her existence? He heard her light steps pad around the sofa behind him, but refused to allow himself the pleasant agony of looking at her. However, he was still acutely aware of her presence, going over to sit with that Wilkes boy.

He turned a page, ignoring her laughter, her voice all the more beautiful in lilting French. Why was everyone still staring at her?

_Just one little look… _Just to see why every one else was. He let his eyes flicker upwards, prepared to pull them back down to the page in a moment. But- his breath caught.

It wasn't the desire to have something you couldn't have. It was the desire for _her, _the same he'd have felt if he'd never seen her before. Perhaps for the first time in her life, she looked more veela than human. Her hair was partially up, falling in random blonde ringlets down her back. She'd never worn makeup before because she didn't need it, but somehow, it was perfectly applied to make her large blue eyes look enormous, her lovely lips look tempting and luscious… And what was she _wearing? _His mouth watered. He wanted her, of course. But at the same time, he _wanted _her.

Michael seemed just as fascinated by her appearance, nodding dumbly as she spoke, clearly not taking in a word. Lucius started to stand, intending to politely interrupt the conversation, ask the intruder for a word outside, then thoroughly enjoy tearing him to shreds. And then come back inside and- well. It was best not to think he would like to do to _Narcissa_ at the moment.

But again, he was forced to sit. He couldn't go over. She wasn't his any more. Suddenly, rage filled him.

_Look at her, _he thought bitterly, _parading around like some two knut whore; the little tramp. _Wearing cheap makeup, dressing like a slut in that flimsy top, if it could even be called that, and wearing pants- he hated it when she wore pants, dresses were a far better look on her- that appeared to be spray-painted on her.

Michael, who seemed to have finally found his voice, was now speaking to her in soft, rapid French. Narcissa had stopped giggling and grinning, and now she was staring at him with a sweet, adoring gaze. Lucius was disgusted, but couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away until Narcissa, _his Narcissa! _leaned forward, very well playing her part, and kissed Michael.

It wasn't uncommon in the least; in fact, much more explicit happenings occurred on a daily basis in the Slytherin common room. One should avoid its darkest corners at all times, unless one wished to stumble upon two people- well, certainly the point was clear enough. But their kiss, Narcissa and that little interloper's, did draw a great deal of attention. Lucius could feel many people turn to look at him, but managed to keep his expression neutral and eyes fixed on the page. Eventually, when all were satisfied there would be not great drama, a regular level of noise and activity ensued. He did not look over at Narcissa again, but when she tired of playing with Michael, she stood and walked slowly, pointedly, past Lucius, willing him to say something. Well, he couldn't disappoint her, could he?  
"You should stick to skirts. They suit you much better."

…

It had been a failure. A complete and utter failure. He'd barely even looked at her, and her terrible behaviour hadn't affected him in the least. Clearly, he no longer cared. Not at all. Narcissa fell back onto her bed with a sigh. She had to talk to him. Once she talked with him, everything would be alright. She had to keep telling herself that, and not think about what was happening.

_But why? _The thought came too quickly to prepare for it. _Why _do_ you want him back? _Well, because she loved him, of course. But some how, that thought didn't feel right. _Because you want revenge._ Yes. Narcissa felt her lips twist into a cold smirk. Yes. Revenge. Win him back, and make him miserable. Torture him. No, she wouldn't be his little sweetheart any more. Make him miserable. She might win him back by being good-natured and angelic, but… Oh, yes. How he would suffer for what he had done to her.

…

Minerva McGonagall sighed as the bell rang. It was time for her most dreaded class of the day: The fourth year Slytherins. Namely, Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy, without a doubt the two most incorrigible students she'd ever had to teach. Never a dull moment between the two of them, with Miss Black causing all the mayhem she could just for the entertainment of it, and Lucius Malfoy being more disrespectful than all the other problem-children she'd ever taught, combined.

As they began to file in, in groups and clusters, Bellatrix was quick to knock over a large stack of textbooks, which in turn caused several other students to trip and fall.

"Oops. Clumsy me." McGonagall rolled her eyes at the immaturity of it. However, when her eyes skimmed the classroom, she noted with surprise that Lucius Malfoy was already present, and uncharacteristically silent. His timely arrival in itself was rather shocking; he habitually showed up to class anywhere from five to fifteen minutes late, if he even bothered to make an appearance at all.

The class began with a test, and unsurprising, he finished while most of his peers were on the third question. However, instead of complaining what a terrible teacher she was, and how Hogwarts standards had been going downhill since Albus Dumbledore became headmaster, he simply handed her his parchment, and waited silently.

When everyone else had finished, she began the lesson. As she spoke, something else occurred to her. Instead of lounging in his chair with his feet up insolently, he sat with his head resting in one hand, leaning over his desk, and shredding his quill with the other. He wasn't even glaring at her with his usual malice; in fact, he didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me the proper wand movement while performing the transfiguration I just explained?" She said suddenly, certain she would catch him of guard. Instead, he told her the most common way, and then three variations that were just as effective. His voice was flat and his didn't even look up as he spoke. McGonagall frowned. Something was wrong here, very wrong indeed.

…

"Lucius, we need to talk." Narcissa had managed to track him down, and now they were alone. He had nowhere to run. Two weeks after their breakup, Narcissa was finally certain she could do this. Why he'd broken it off, she never know, but what she did know was that he wanted her. Badly. It couldn't be more obvious, with the way he quickly left the room whenever she gravitated to near to Michael, the way he had a habit of crushing whatever was in his hand when she played with her hair, and the way he couldn't meet her eye, not even now.

"There's nothing left to say, Narcissa. And I need to get to class." He tried to move past her, but she blocked his way.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I suppose you remember that conversation we had a couple weeks back?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you said we should see other people."

"Oh right. That. What about it?"  
"Have you, er, _reevaluated _that statement at all?"

"No."

"Pity. Why not?"

"Because."

"Because _why, _Lucius?" He was silent. "Are you trying to make a point?" Still, he didn't reply. "Perhaps that you don't have feelings for me anymore?"

"Yes." He managed at last. Narcissa sighed, and pushed her hand back through her hair. She could feel his eyes following the movement, and smiled.

"Prove it." For the first time, his gaze met hers, and it was confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't believe you. Prove it." Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"And how, pray tell, do you wish me to do that?" Narcissa again smile sweetly. She'd devoted almost as much time thinking of this as she had thinking of ways of revenge.

"It's very simple actually." He waited. "Kiss me." This clearly wasn't what Lucius was expecting.

"No." His answer was abrupt, and made Narcissa smirk.

"That's what I thought. You do still want me. If you didn't you wouldn't be afraid to."

"I'm not afraid,"

"Yes," She crowed delightedly, "Yes you are! You know you can't, because if you do, I'll know you care. Well, it doesn't matter. I know anyway. And the only way I'll doubt it is if you kiss me, and then you can still tell me that you don't. Go on Lucius, kiss me." She challenged.

Lucius stared at her for only a moment before making his decision. To hell with Bellatrix. To hell with safety, with protection, to hell with it all. He was allowed this weakness, just this one. He let his bag fall to the ground before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around her in a crushing embrace, and claiming her lips with his own, claiming _her_ for his own.

Though no one would ever have guessed it, in the midst of all this passion, Narcissa was laughing to herself. _Oh yes, revenge was going to be so sweet…_

(AN: I know everyone was saying for Narcissa not to be upset, but if you're with someone for that long, you're going to be hurt at first, no matter what. But she's over that now, and for all of you who were waiting for horrible, evil Narcissa… Expect her debut shortly.

Skye: Hm. I'm sure you can entertain yourself. Why don't you go checkout guys without shirts or play Frogger?

Paddikins: Of course I like long reviews! No, I don't think anyone breaks down the moment it's over. There's that part of that needs to save face, even if they've just been unceremoniously dumped. But she kinda had to have a minor sob moment, since, after all, anyone in her situation would be pretty upset… And if you want to see a prime example of Lucius being treated awfully… Well, Narcissa IS a Black, and she IS a Slytherin, and those to traits have been lying dormant for just a bit too long. And I did manage an update, despite the fact we had only a THREE day weekend.

Captain of the blood orchid: Yes, drama does tend to make for a better story line.

LadySyren Yes, Bella is a nasty thing, but she's got even worse tricks up her sleeve… (Evil laugh) I mean, what? Glad you liked the tower scene, it was kind of the calm before a storm, you know?

TiredRaven: Oh yes, Narcissa the Evil will make her first real appearance, and Lucius won't be _quite _as pleased as everyone else. But still, Michael is perfect here, since, after all, the main reason I created him was as Narcissa's go-to boy. As for our dear Ari, she was both good and bad, but really means the best for Narcissa.

ChrissyB: I am recovering quite well, thank you. I'm glad you're liking the story, and I hope you continue to!

Demon-Vane: No, she didn't really make a big scene, but Lucius isn't getting any satisfaction from this at all, if any thing, he's hurting more than she is.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: I did update as soon as humanely possible… And this chappie is MUCH longer.

Phantomdaughter: Gasp indeed!

GentleRaven: Heh, no, Lucius would murder her if she cut her hair. And I agree, and find Lucius much more fun to write than Cissy. This was originally going to be more Narcissa-centric, but now it's got both her and Lucius' thoughts equally… And no, Lucius isn't the begging type, but… Well, you saw what happened.

Imafork01: (: Here's your update! Thanks for the review.

ElfLuver13: Sad? Why, the sad has hardly even begun… :)…. Hehe…

SeraphAngel: Yes, we know it can't be too permanent (the problem with pre HP fics) but this will have an effect on their future relationship.

Jenny: I do love surprise endings!

Sam: Well, maybe… I dunno… And yes, all of Jahzzy's predictions will come true… Just not for a while. Britt and Ari actually aren't 'official' yet (you'll see next chappie). And as for seeing other people… Well. Narcissa's gotten plenty of a personality makeover from that little wakeup call. Expect to see a true Slytherin in the next couple of chapters. And don't worry. Lucius will still continue to sleep with other girls. Wait for THAT little mistake to blow up in his face.

KitsuneTales: I'm so glad you like the story! Lucissa, heh, I like that word. Thanks so much for the review.

AquaticStar: I updated as soon as possible! And as for Draco… That won't be for… (Quickly counts on fingers)… About six more years yet. I know the books say Lucius was twenty-six when he was born, but… Whatever. And yes, perhaps, Lucius is in (dare I say it? Can it be love?), but he is quite unwilling to admit it. Thank you for the review!

Crisblackmalfoy: No, you English is very good, much better than my Spanish, despite what they're trying to teach me at school! Thank you so much for your review, and trust me, Narcissa will get her revenge, mostly because Lucius never was over her.


	48. Revenge

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

And so it began. Not their relationship; her revenge.

"Lucius," Narcissa let her kiss her for only a moment, before pulling away. "I knew it." Her eyes shone brightly. "I knew." He made no reply except to try to kiss her again. "No." She held out her hand to stop him. He stepped back, confused.

"Wha-?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner."

"But-"

"Don't you have a class to be getting to?" she turned to go, but threw him a grin over her shoulder as she flounced off. When she was out of sight, Lucius sighed and leaned back against the wall. He'd probably just made a huge mistake, but decided she was worth it. Lucius bent to retrieve his bag. Dinner. He could wait until then, right?

…

It worked! Narcissa clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle a joyous giggle. Oh, this would be fun. So much fun. She had no consideration for his feelings now, not after what he'd done.

She wished she could explain these alien, unforgiving emotions in her. But, after what he'd done… She poured her whole self into him, loved him without doubt, accepted it when upset her, been his toy, his plaything… And he thought they should see other people. Other people. She'd show him 'other people'.

It made her uneasy at times, this ruthless need to hurt him, but… She thought of all the things he'd done to hurt her, and all the things she'd done to help him. He complained openly about her friends, criticized her oldest sister, made her feel guilty about the tiniest inequities… And still, she'd cried over him. She'd let him get to her. Well, no more. She could put aside the fact that she was in love with him. She simply _had_ to hurt him, even if in just a fraction of the way he'd hurt her.

…

That evening, Lucius came down to the Great Hall for dinner, only to find Narcissa surrounded by friends. She looked up apologetically.

"Mmm, sorry, Lucius. You can sit across from me," He did, though felt rather strange doing so. Exempting the past two weeks, they'd sat side by side since Narcissa's first day of school. But he wasn't going to complain.

"So, Narcissa," She held up her finger.

"One minute. Ari, he didn't really say that." Lucius frowned at her abrupt rebuff.

"Yes, and it was awful. I think I'm going to give him an ultimatum. He's either got to admit to everyone about us, or I'm leaving."

Lucius didn't get a word in edgewise the entire meal.

Later that night, when they were all congregated in the common room, Lucius approached Narcissa, who was sitting on a couch with Ari and Nalini.

"Narcissa, can we go for a walk?" She seemed to consider this for a moment.

"You know, I don't think so. Not tonight." She returned to her conversation. Lucius was rather taken aback, but decided not to question her.

…

"So, Narcissa," Lucius came up behind her as she bent over her homework, his lips brushing against her neck. "Did you enjoy the game?" She shrugged him off and turned to look at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"The Quidditch game against Hufflepuff? We just _flattened _them. Five hundred eighty to twenty. Remember?" He tugged the end of her hair affectionately. She scowled and brushed his hand away.

"Actually, I stayed in here to finish this potions essay. You know how I hate Quidditch." Lucius' grin faded.

"Right. Of course you do. Well, good luck with that essay, then."

"But I'm sure you did wonderfully," She said with the tone of one who would reassure a child. He gave her a thoughtful frown.

"Doesn't really matter though, does it? It's just a game anyway." Narcissa beamed, and leapt up.

"So true," She wrapped her arms around his waist, and stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. Lucius quickly tried catch her lips but she turned her head away.

It was just another thing to torture him, and no small part either. She hadn't allowed him a real kiss since they'd gotten back together. It was driving him mad, she could tell.

"That's why I've been thinking…" Narcissa said, smiling coyly, and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

…

"Britt, I've decided I'm quitting the team." The Quidditch captain looked up from his essay in alarm.

"Wha-? Sorry Lucius, I just had a hallucination. I've spent a bit too much time preparing for the N.E.W.Ts." He said, blinking rapidly. Lucius sighed.

"No you didn't."

"_What?!" _He sprang up, inadvertently knocking his inkbottle over. "You can't- what?! Why?"

"Because, I need to, er… Focus more on my studies."

"But- But you've got the highest marks in the whole bloody school, and you never study!"

"Well, maybe I just don't want to be on the team any more."

"But you're the best seeker we have!"

"I'm sure you can find a replacement."

"But-" Britt seemed on the verge of tears. Lucius turned.

"I've got to go." Lucius exited the library dejectedly. He hadn't really meant it when he told Narcissa he'd quit, but she had been so happy… Why wouldn't she ever smile anymore? To him, at least. She smiled at Ari, and Severus, and _Michael, _but she only ever seemed irritated with him. Was it really such a shock? When he'd sarcastically said he'd resign from the team if she hated Quidditch so much, she'd given him the biggest grin he'd ever seen, and cried, 'Oh, _would_ you?' At that point there didn't seem to be much a choice.

Narcissa watched a very unhappy Lucius reenter the common room, and smirked. Before he could notice her, she slipped over to where Michael sat reading.

"_Michel, mon chèri, _you said you liked to play Quidditch? Well, there'll be an opening on the house team soon…"

…

"Narcissa, it's February, you can't be planning on going to Hogsmeade without a cloak. Go get one; everyone's leaving. Put the book down, it'll be here when we get back." Narcissa raised her eyebrows at his impatience.

"Actually, Lucius, I decided I don't really feel like going out to Hogsmeade today… I'm rather tired. But still, you go and enjoy yourself." Lucius stared at her.

"What d'you mean, you're not going?"

"I'm. Not. Going. I'll just stay here, all alone, with no one to talk to except the little first and second years… But don't let that stop you." Lucius sighed, and shrugged off his cloak. "What are you doing? You don't have to stay, just because I am." But really he did, although his didn't say so. She'd refuse to speak to him for a week if he didn't.

"Only for you, pet," He said as he sat down beside her. Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

"I do have a name, Lucius." He looked at her, nonplussed. "It's Narcissa, not 'pet'."

"It's call a term of endearment, and I'll call you what ever I bloody want."

"Well, I shan't respond if you won't have the courtesy to call me by my name." She replied haughtily.

"Fine, _Narcissa._" It was hopeless. She smiled.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned his head immediately, hopeful for more, but Narcissa just turned back to her book, and refused speak to him again until the other students returned from Hogsmeade.

"Oh Ari," She squealed, when they were all assembled later that night, "You went to Honeydukes? I do adore their chocolates… I wasn't feeling up to going, but it would have been _lovely_ if someone had been kind enough to get me some," She shot Lucius an accusing glare.

"What? I stayed here to keep you company!" He cried indignantly.

"And great company you were, too." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, actually, Narcissa," Michael appeared beside her. "I noticed 'ou were gone, and remembered zat 'ou liked zeese, so I got 'ou a box." He handed her a box of the Honeydukes product, and she beamed.

"You're such a darling. Thank you so much, Michael."

…

"Happy Valentine's day." It lost its sweetness when the person said it so bitterly. It had taken Lucius nearly a half hour to persuade Narcissa to leave the common room, and she had been complaining how tired she was, and how cold the castle got at night, and couldn't they just do this in the dungeons? the whole walk up to their tower. Narcissa cocked one eyebrow at him.

"Not resentful, are we?" He shook his head. "Good. Because I have something for you too."

"Oh really?" Like a lovely little vial of poison?

"Yes. Sit down and close your eyes." He obeyed. "Lean back, and you can't move. Swear you won't move." Lucius propped himself on his elbows.

"I swear."

"Good. Now, eyes stay shut." He waited. At first, he felt nothing, and then, like the barest breeze, he felt her warm breath as she leaned over him. Her lips brushed his, just barely, then again, applying a tiny bit more pressure, but not enough to be a real kiss. He lifted his head to meet her, eagerly, but she jumped back. "No, no, you swore you wouldn't…" She scolded. Lucius, completely affection starved, groaned.

"But Narcissa-"

"Stay still." She commanded. Had he not been so desperate for any physical contact from her at all, he probably would have rolled his eyes and grumbled. Instead, he did exactly as she said. Narcissa laid her hand on his cheek, and pressed her lips to his nose. "Alright. My turn. What did you get for me?" She asked brightly, pulling away. Lucius' eyes flew open.

"What? You can't possibly say that's all you're going to-"

"Maybe if I like whatever's in that box…" She hinted.

"Fine. Here." He tossed it to her sulkily. "You're welcome." He growled. Narcissa tossed him a smirk, and opened the little package.

"Mmm… It's lovely." Even she wasn't quite hardened enough to pretend she didn't like it. But she could be nonchalant. "Thank you." It was a pearl bracelet, with diamond and sapphire (her undeniable favorite) spacers. She gave him a thin lipped smile. Lucius frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, it's beautiful. I think we should go back inside now." Narcissa announced, standing up.

"But what about the rest of-"

"Maybe later, Lucius." She cut him off abruptly.

…

"My mother wrote, Narcissa. She wants to know if you'd like to visit for the spring holidays." Lucius told Narcissa dully, a couple months later. His eyes strayed longingly again to the window, where the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw raged. And the horrible Wilkes boy was out there in his place. He didn't hear Narcissa's reply.

"Lucius. Lucius! Are you paying any attention?"

"What? Oh, I mean yeah. What did you say?" He was brought back to the library with an uncomfortable crash. Narcissa had asked him to stay inside today and help her study. He couldn't very well refuse her. Even is she _hadn't_ kissed him in four weeks, two days, nine hours, and-

"I _said,_ as you would have heard, had you been listening-" She began irritably.

"Oh, bugger. Narcissa, you probably shouldn't. Mahalia's going to be there too." Lucius interrupted as her read the rest of the letter. Narcissa hesitated.

"Really? Mahalia? The whole time?" Lucius nodded miserably.

"The whole bloody time. Her and Omar and Aldous. I won't blame you at all if you don't want-" But Narcissa had broken into a huge grin.

"Lucius, I can't _wait _to come."

(A/N: Well, I can assume you all are smart enough to figure this _won't _be pretty? Tell me how you like Narcissa the Evil. And if you have any, PLEASE help me out with ideas for Narcissa to make Lucius miserable. I'm running low.

AquaticStar: Well, you may not always be so lucky with the quick updates, but I was sick today, and rather bored. And the next one might be a while in the making, since my idea-spurt may be drawing to an end…

LadySyren: I'm waiting to see if anyone WILL feel bad for Lucius after Narcissa the Evil is done with him. Because he's feeling pretty bad for himself at the moment…

ElfLuver13: USED to being key there. That was before her heart was savagely ripped out and stomped on. Was the chapter as interesting as you thought?  
Paddikins: Hmm, well, if you like Lucius in agony, I suppose you thought this chapter was even better? I hope so. It's really weird writing Narcissa as a nasty little girl instead of the sweet, angelic one. I'm not sure if it turned out right…

Jenny: Here's her revenge! Or at least, the beginning.

Skye: Yeah. I'm totally NOT going to ask where you're doing that. But yeah. Have fun anyway.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Hmm… What's on her mind? Revenge. Definitely.

Schmootzie: Well, she does love him, just REALLY deep inside where no one can see it. But they'll work things out, I promise. And she will find out about Lucius cheating, just… not quite yet.

Crisblackmalfoy: She does still love him, as I mentioned above, but she's so angry with him right now for what he did to her, all she can think about is how to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

BexBlack: Do tell what you thought of Narcissa the Evil; I'm not quite sure how I did. And yes, I think McGonagall is so much fun, because she teaches both Lucius AND Draco, James AND Harry, all these parent-child combos, and she's the best way to compare them without out-of-place author notes.)


	49. Tensions Run High

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"I'm going to murder her! Severus, why is she doing this? I've done everything I could, but I'm tired of it!" Lucius fumed. "She's got to stop!"

"You could try breaking up with her; after all, it worked _so _well last time." Severus replied idly, making a note in the margin of his textbook.

"Ah yes, all hail the wisdom of the Half-blood Prince," He snarled bitterly. "Why is she doing this? Why?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's pissed. You made her angry, Lucius."

"But why isn't she over it yet?"

"You're impatient, aren't you? And this coming from someone who holds grudges from before he was born."

"You aren't helping." Lucius snapped

"I'm not trying to." Severus replied calmly.

"Clearly. I've done everything I could to make it up to her!"

"Have you apologized?"

"Of course I ha-! Or… Well… Maybe not. But words shouldn't mean anything anyway. That was an expensive bracelet, and I didn't even get a proper thank you!"

"I thought words didn't matter."

"I'm not _talking_ about words, Severus." Lucius said icily. His friend poorly covered his laugh with a cough.

"So you're just in a bad mood because you can't get any."

"Not from her, any way." He said with an offhanded shrug. Severus' eyebrows skidded upwards.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's not the only girl in Hogwarts, and you said yourself that I'm not a patient person."

Severus sat up, his full attention now on the conversation. "It's bad enough you cheating on her when you're out of the country, but she's bound to find out if you've been-"

"Relax, I haven't done anything. Yet. I'm just getting fed up with her behaviour."

"And this is your solution?"

"Perhaps."

"You have a disgustingly pathetic mindset."

…

"Mrs. Malfoy! Hello!" Narcissa called brightly as they climbed off the train. Caliva smiled.

"Hello, Narcissa dear. How are you?"

"I'm splendid, actually. And yourself?"

"That's good to hear, and I'm fine. Lucius darling, there you are! How are you, precious?"

"Not three years old, last time I checked. Are there any elves to get these trunks?" As always when treated so harshly by her son, Caliva's smile vanished.

"Of course. Metsy!" The house-elf appeared to take charge of the luggage. "Now, do tell me all about school."

"It's absolutely wonderful. Me and my friend Michael-" She could sense Lucius stiffen "-Were just discussing how sad it's going to be when we leave, and won't have each other – meaning the rest of our friends, of course- when we leave. And then we started talking about how sad it would be to be alone one's whole life, and decided if both of us were single when we were thirty five, we would marry each other!" Caliva laughed.

"Dear, I hardly think a girl like you should be worried about such a thing! Now, come quickly; it looks like the rain will start soon." They walked faster, leaving Lucius behind to fume.

…

"Cissa!" Jahzara shot across the massive hall the moment Narcissa's foot passed the threshold.

"Jahzzy!" Narcissa held open her arms, and the little girl ran straight into them.

"Missed you, Cissa." Jahzara whispered.

"I missed you too, darling. Have you been having fun?" Narcissa asked, smiling. The child's eyes grew wide.

"Aldwis mean!" Caliva frowned.

"Jahzara, you mustn't say such things about Aldous. Now, run along and play. Narcissa and Lucius need to get settled in." Jahzara nodded obediently and scurried off, but was scarcely out of sight before:

"Narcissa! Welcome!" Mahalia glided in, her son following dutifully behind. "How are you? You look lovely, dear. And how has my brother been behaving?" Narcissa smiled.

"I am quite well, thank you. And Lucius has been, well, passable…" Mahalia's simper vanished.

"Lucius Duane? What's this _passable?_" Narcissa bit her lip. Maybe intruding on family matters went a bit too far.

"Did I say passable? I meant perfect. My mistake." Mahalia didn't look totally convinced.

"Perhaps. Well, Aldie, go greet Lucius and Miss Narcissa." Grinning, Aldous bowed to Narcissa, and went to give Lucius an embrace, as proper with close family members. Narcissa saw the little monster child sink his teeth into Lucius' arm before stepping back. Lucius remained completely expressionless.

"Well, you two ought to go settle in; but be back down for supper."

…

"Mahalia," It was after their meal, and all had gathered in one of many sitting rooms. "I just love your robes. The embroidery is incredible." Lucius' older sister smiled as Narcissa gushed. The youngest Malfoy sat on Narcissa's lap, playing with the ends of her golden hair. No one had spoken to Lucius all night.

"Thank you, I actually got it while we were in Ireland. Little Aldie," Who was currently sitting between Lucius and Narcissa with an evil smile, "Spent the whole time looking for leprechauns."

"Did you find any?" Narcissa asked with.

"Yes, I did. With a niffler! Found all their gold!" He announced proudly. Narcissa laughed.

"That was very clever of you." Lucius stood abruptly.

"I'm going to bed." He said, and turned to go without so much as a 'good night' to everyone. Narcissa eased Jahzara off her lap.

"I probably ought to go too."

"Nonsense, dear, do stay with us." Mahalia encouraged. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I'm really quite exhausted." No need to mention she wouldn't be able to find her way to his room without following him. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Malfoy, it was delicious. Good night." They all wished her good night, and she scurried off after Lucius. He didn't speak to her, and once they reached the bedroom, he disappeared immediately into the bathroom. Narcissa smirked. Fine by her.

The door was flung open seconds later.

"Y-wha-b-… _Explain_." Lucius was uncharacteristically flustered. Narcissa blinked innocently.

"What?" She asked, her face the perfect mask of confusion.

"You know exactly what!" He gestured wildly to something inside the bathroom. "Do-do-do… _something!_"

Narcissa gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll look…" She walked slowly across the room, and stood at the bathroom door. "What?" It was getting quite difficult now not to laugh.

"Right _there._" He pointed again.

"_Oh, _you mean _these?_" She picked up the small box by the edge of his sink labeled tampons.

"Yes!"

"You can move them if you want," She said flippantly, and turned to go.

"No I can't!" She stopped and spun to face him.

"Surely you aren't afraid to touch them? They're unused, wrapped up, and in a box. I'm not helping you."

"Narcissa…" He pleaded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, snatching up the offending item. She stuffed them into an unoccupied cabinet. "There! Happy?" He nodded, and Narcissa stormed off in apparent irritation, scarcely able to hide her triumphant smile. Now, time for her to change into her night clothes…

"Narcissa!" Lucius called several minutes later.

"_What?" _She called back, as if she didn't already know.

"Where's my soap? And shampoo?"

"Oh, I didn't like that stuff. So I'm being gracious enough to allow you to borrow mine, until you get your own."

"But… It's pink!"

"Yes, and it's strawberry vanilla scented. Quite lovely, if you ask-"

"Where's mine!?" He interrupted.

"I threw it out." She thought she heard him swear.

"I want it back! Get Bediende to bring some." The house had appeared upon hearing his name.

"How might Bediende be of service?" The creature asked. Narcissa thought for a moment.

"Lucius said he wants shampoo and soap. Let's say…. Coconut?"

…

"I smell like a bloody fruit!" Were Lucius' first words as he reentered the bedchamber. "_Fruit, _Narcissa, _fruit!_"

Narcissa laughed and, pulling her robe tightly around her, spun across the room to him, and rested her hands on his biceps. "Ah, Lucius," She stood on her toes to place her nose and lips lightly on his neck. "You smell delicious."

His anger faltered slightly as she nuzzled her cheek against his. "But… It's coconut. I smell like a twelve year old girl." Narcissa giggled.

"You smell wonderful," She assured him. However, he most certainly did _not._ She much preferred his old smell. He was not the only one who wasn't perfectly happy with all that had been going on. Narcissa had been sacrificing small pleasures of her own. Like the enjoyment she got in his scent. Like his kisses. She sighed, inhaled deeply, and wrinkled her nose. He _did _smell like a twelve year old girl.

Stepping back, Narcissa threw him a rather forced smile. "Well, I'm going to bed, she announced. Turning, she slowly let the robe fall from her shoulders.

Lucius felt his breath catch in his throat. He must be hallucinating. Or dreaming. Perhaps he was dead? There was no way on earth that Narcissa, his Narcissa, could be wearing _that._ That… That… What _was _that? Certainly it wasn't clothing. The flimsy little scrap of nothing barely reached mid-thigh on her, and did naught to cover her shoulders. It was made of some insubstantial fabric, silk or satin, he guessed, and was such a pale shade of pink it was almost white. Back still to him, she reached up (consequently causing the little confection to rise even higher), unbound her ponytail, and shook out long, golden hair, running her fingers through it several times. Lucius's breathing became labored. If that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was.

Narcissa sensed the change in atmosphere the moment the bathrobe dropped to the floor, and had to admit, she didn't much like it. She'd expected something to happen, yes, but the sudden intensity that filled the air made her a bit nervous. She could feel his eyes boring into her, and it was with slightly unsteady fingers that she released her hair from its arrangement. For several moments, the only sound that could be heard was Lucius' unnaturally heavy breathing.

"Narcissa?" He said at last. She half turned, not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Wha… What are you wearing?"

She spun to face him, one eyebrow arched defiantly. "It gets warmer in spring, Lucius, if you haven't noticed. I can't go about wearing those winter nightgowns all year."

He didn't answer for a while. His attention seemed too absorbed by the scandalously low-cut front of her ensemble.

"What?" He said blankly after a moment, eyes still not where they ought to be. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed now." She huffed, climbing onto the uncomfortably hard mattress, and beneath the sheets. Lucius was beside her in a second.

"Me too." He said quickly. Forging a yawn, Narcissa said,

"Well, I'm awfully tired. G'night."

"Surely not going to sleep quite yet?" He asked pointedly, not extinguishing the lights. Narcissa gave him a reproving look.

"Yes, actually. It's been a long day. But if you like, we could… cuddle." The room was immediately black, and she felt his hands at her waist, pulling her against him.

And then his hands were everywhere, all at once. In her hair, running up her arms and down her back, across her navel, over her hips; his lips were at her throat and shoulders…

"Lucius!" She shrieked, pushing him away. "Stop! Stop it, Lucius! What are you doing?"

"What am I-?" She heard him growl in the darkness. "Narcissa, darling, what do you _think _I'm doing?"

"I don't know, but it's certainly _not_ cuddling!" Narcissa replied haughtily.

"You aren't serious." Oh, but he sounded angry.

"Yes of course I am!"

"Then what the _hell_ were you thinking, dressing up like that?" Lucius snarled back.

"I told you already! It gets too warm! And since when is it too much for me to just want to… to fall asleep in you arms?" She demanded. Though unable to see it, she imagined Lucius was staring at her incredulously.

_Well, _Lucius thought vehemently, _you may if you wish. Just after I'm finished with you._ Surely the girl had gone mad.

"Wha-? Fine." He changed his mind mid-sentence. "We can 'cuddle' if you like." Narcissa hesitated, and then slid back over into his arms.

All was well for about ten minutes. It was then that Narcissa noticed Lucius' hand, which had been so nicely resting on her back, creeping along her thigh. She slapped his wrist. "Lucius!" He said nothing, but returned it to her back. Another fifteen minutes had passed and Narcissa assumed he'd given up, when she felt his fingers slip between them and begin to stroke her midsection. "Lucius!" She exclaimed. "Stop it!" Defeated, he removed the offending appendages. Twenty more minutes, and Narcissa was positive he'd surrendered. But no, not quite. His hand lifted, and then his knuckles brushed against her cheek, her neck, her shoulders and arms…

"That's enough, Lucius!" She exclaimed, sitting up. "If you touch me again, I'll hex you!" She wouldn't really, of course, but it got her point across.

"Alright." He muttered dejectedly. Warily, Narcissa lay down beside him again. When she was finally positive he'd try nothing else, she smirked. Time for some sabotage of her own.

Faking another yawn, she raised her arm over her head and stretched, arching her back so she pressed intimately against him. Lucius shifted with some discomfit, but kept his hands chastely on her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, and slowed her breathing to feign sleep. After a while, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt, and ran her fingertips up his back.

"Narcissa?" He breathed, hardly daring to move. "Narcissa?" He repeated, slightly louder. No reply. She was asleep. He swore under his breath. Her fingers continued to trace lazy patterns on his skin, and his attempts to remove her hands without waking her were in vain. When he tried to move back, she wiggled closer still. She moved her light caresses around to his stomach and chest, causing Lucius to grit his teeth.

_She's asleep. She made her point clear. You may not touch. You may absolutely, under no circumstances, touch. You cannot, will not, and may not-_

_But she is!_ His mind pleaded. _But she's asleep. _He tried to move back again. Narcissa scooted even tighter against him, and slipped a silky knee between his. Lucius stifled a groan. It was going to be a _very_ long night.

…

When Narcissa woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that Lucius was not only awake, but notably uncomfortable. And no wonder. She realized with a faint blush that both her legs were twisted around his, and her arms were wrapped about his neck, under his shirt. And her little nightie had ridden up dangerously high. Narcissa disentangled herself from him carefully, and the moment they were detached, Lucius shot out of bed, and vanished into the bathroom. She blinked in surprise. Running water was audible from behind the closed door. Narcissa sat up with a yawn, wondering vaguely what could have made him rush off so quickly. And into that wretched water too.

What Narcissa didn't realize was that Lucius had never been more grateful of the icy temperature of the shower.

…

"Lucius?" They stood outside his bedroom, preparing to go down to breakfast. It was rather late, and Lucius was surprised no one had come to find them yet.

"Yes?" He replied impatiently.

"I've been thinking. Perhaps I should move to a different bedroom. Obviously not the haunted one, but surely there are others?"

Lucius frowned. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that. _"Why?"

"Well, it just isn't really proper for us to be sharing a bed." She said elusively. Lucius arched one eyebrow.

"That never seemed to bother you before."

"Fine," Narcissa snapped, suddenly bitter. "How about this? S_omeone_ can't keep his bloody hands to himself, and I wanted to actually _sleep!_" Before he could respond, there was a faint gasp from behind them. Lucius spun, and closed his eyes in horror.

His mother. She had to say that, in front of his _mother._

"Alright," Lucius hissed, turning back Narcissa. "There's another room down the hall you can stay in, happy?"

"Very," She returned calmly, despite her burning cheeks. Lucius gave an abrupt nod, and brushed passed a stunned Caliva.

He was going to murder her. He was going to _murder _her… And he heard her ask, as he turned the corner: "Mrs. Malfoy, have you seen Jahzara this morning? I promised I'd play with her in the gardens today…"

Lucius didn't see her again until supper, as she spent the entire day outdoors. Narcissa hadn't been present at lunch, as she and Jahzara had shared a tea party. All the teddy bears of the Manor and Aldous had received invitations, but the heir had not.

Over supper, Mahalia announced:

"Now, I know this is sudden, but Omar's mother wishes to see Aldie, and since she'll be traveling for the next year, we can hardly refuse… Anyway, we'll have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh no!" Narcissa surprised them all by speaking. "But we've barley gotten to talk, and I was having _such _a lovely time last night…" She said with what sounded like genuine remorse. Taken aback, Mahalia smiled nonetheless.

"Well, darling, you can owl me anytime you wish…"

"Really? Well, I believe I shall."

…

Narcissa retired early that evening, leaving Lucius to deal with a vicious and disapproving father.

"She seems to be losing interest, boy! I had an agreement with her father, and now with her mother: She is not to have any idea of this arrangement!"

Lucius was far too tired to even try dodging to the blow.

…

He went into his room, sometime later, to discover that it was yet to be vacated by Narcissa, though she was no where in sight. Ignoring this face, Lucius pushed open the bathroom door, which already stood ajar, and froze. There, in his bathtub, content as could be, was Narcissa, head tilted back, seemingly oblivious to his presence. In total opposition to what was considered good and polite, Lucius stepped in and shut the door behind him. She looked up as the door closed with a click.

"Oh! Lucius!" She waited expectantly. About now was when he was supposed to rush out in embarrassment, right? Lucius crossed his arms with a smirk, and leaned back against the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be moving out?" He asked lazily. Narcissa sank down further beneath the bubbles, trying to avoid his gaze, which seemed to see right through the opaque pink suds.

"I- you didn't show me the room." She replied uncomfortably. Why wasn't he leaving?

"Ah, silly me." He just stood there.

"So, erm, I'll just get out, and go…" She said hesitantly. He didn't move.

"Sounds splendid."

"So, can you… leave?" Narcissa requested. Lucius took a step forward.

"Why?"

"I need to get out and dry off."

"Let me help you." He picked up the towel she'd laid out at arms length, and held it up. "This yours?"

"Yes." She held out her hand, but her fingers didn't quite touch. "Please?" Narcissa was unwilling to allow above her shoulders to be visible.

"You can reach it, Cissy." He taunted. She stared at him for a long moment, before shrugging.

"Fine." In one swift movement, Narcissa lifted herself out of the water to her waist, grabbed the towel from his suddenly limp grasp, and wrapped it around herself as she climbed out of the tub. Lucius was staring at her, agape. "Thank you. I need to get dressed now, unless you'd like to watch that too?"

"Y-yes please."

"Out!"

"But," Lucius felt his hands twitch towards her on their own accord. "But-" Surely she didn't just expect him to turn around and walk away? Not after _that_! He watched in fascination as a droplet on water rolled off her collarbone and onto the towel, which quickly absorbed it. He knew what was under that towel. Half of it, at least.

"No, Lucius. No 'buts'." Narcissa said firmly. Ignoring her, Lucius took another step closer. If one of them sneezed, they would touch. Hardly knowing what he was doing, Lucius reached up, and slowly began to untwist the towel from around her chest. She leapt back just before it came totally loose. "No! Get out! Get out now!" She cried, clutching her towel tightly to her.

…

Three hours later, Narcissa lay alone, shivering in the dark. The bed was incredibly comfortably, the room was lovely… She rolled onto her side, and stared the glass doors leading to her balcony. She didn't know how much longer she could do it. It was simple, really. He'd hurt her, so she'd wanted to hurt him… And she had. But… She wasn't sure she wanted to any more. It had been incredibly satisfying, at first, but now…

He'd hurt her terribly, of course. And he deserved whatever punishment she deemed fit to hand out, and he _did _handle it exceptionally well; better than she'd expected. But the look of pain in his eyes as she'd taken her trunk out had been unmistakable, no matter how quickly he tried to hide it.

She doubted she'd ever know why he'd suddenly decided he didn't want to see her anymore, but the strange thing was, the whole time… It was as if he _did. _Narcissa climbed out of bed with a sigh. Due to the construction and angling of the Manor, her room was positioned slightly below and perpendicular to Lucius'. She could see his balcony from her doors, and saw that it was not empty. Lucius sat on the stone railing, legs dangling, ignoring the fact that they were several stories up.

_He looks so… Lonely. Sad. Sitting up there, all alone. He seems miserable. _Narcissa pressed her nose to the glass. _Maybe enough is enough._ She shook her head vehemently. _No! He would have just dropped you and left you, not even caring how it made you feel. He deserves this._ And with that thought, she turned and went back to bed, falling asleep in mere moments.

…

_Crack._

Narcissa yawned and stretched.

_Crack._

What was that noise?

_Crack._

It sounded like it came from outside.

_Crack._

She stood and padded across the floor to her glass doors.

_Crack._

It was Lucius, on his broomstick with a bat. What was he doing?

_Crack._

Narcissa gasped as a black ball shot towards him. Lucius deflected it with a

_Crack._

Grabbing a robe, she pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

_Crack._

"Good morning!" Narcissa called. Lucius looked over, pulled out his wand, and froze the ball midair as it sped back.

"Morning." He flew over to her, hovering several feet away from the balcony ledge. Narcissa tried not to look down.

"What are doing with the… er… black… ball… thingie?"

"Bludger?" He offered belatedly.

"Yes, that." Narcissa confirmed. Lucius shot a glance over his shoulder to where it hung suspended in midair.

"I'm considering trying out for Beater next year." He explained, pushing back tendrils of hair that had escaped their tie.

"Oh, surely you aren't going to rejoin the team?"

"Yes." He affirmed, leaving no room for argument. Narcissa frowned, but walked over and sat on a chair that rested in the shade of the house.

"Well," She said, secretly planning to act as a messenger in the case that one of those wretched things hit him in the face and knocked him off the bloody pole, "Don't let me stop you."

Lucius gave her a curious look, the shrugged and flew off. Narcissa watched, gasping at every _crack _of the Bludger. Somehow she doubted he had recently begun this regimen, as all his motions looked easy and practiced. After a while, she began to relax, flinching only slightly at every strike. If she could just ignore the fact he was risking his life, it was almost fun to watch. Lucius was very good at it, switching the bat from hand to hand, occasionally increasing the force at which the Bludger flew at him.

He was ridiculously overdressed, Narcissa decided, but then, what _wasn't _he overdressed for? She couldn't imagine him wearing anything casual. And who else wore a button down white shirt, which could easily pass as a dress shirt, while working out? Although… He did look quite handsome, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and his collar open two or three buttons. Except for that horrid, ugly tattoo on his arm. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"How long have you been doing that?" She called after nearly a half hour.

"Since…"

_Crack._

"About…"

_Crack._

"Six."

_Crack. _

"Aren't you tired yet?" Narcissa asked, squinting slightly from the sun.

_Crack._

"No."

_Crack._

"C'mere a moment Lucius?"

_Crack._

He gave her a measured look before freezing the Bludger again and flying over. "Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"A bit closer." She said as she stood up, smoothing out her robe. Lucius swooped down on to the balcony and dismounted his broom, propping it up against the railing.

"What is it?" He inquired irritably. Narcissa smiled, and sauntered over to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Not a light, teasing little peck like the ones she'd been giving him recently. His bat fell to the ground with a clatter as he wrapped both his arm around her waist, and kissed her back hungrily. All too soon for his satisfaction, she was stepping back with a teasing grin.

"You have fun beating that poor little Budger Bludder thing to death."

…

They were going back to school. Caliva was with them on Platform 9 and ¾, waving them off.

"Good bye, Lucius, dear…" Her son quickly sidestepped the hug she tried to give him.

"G'bye, mother." He said, rather coldly.

"And Narcissa too, it was _splendid _to see you, I hope you can come again. Little Jahzzy does enjoy you're company, and you're so good with the children-"

"She had fun, she can't wait to see you again, etcetera, etcetera. Now can we _please_ go before we miss the bloody train?" He left no room for objections as he grabbed Narcissa's arm and pulled her onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Narcissa hissed as he pulled her through the crowed corridor.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with my family business Narcissa. You wouldn't understand anyway." He shouldered open a compartment door to reveal Severus sitting alone, nose characteristically buried in a book. Severus looked up only for a second, but long enough for Narcissa and Lucius to spot his black eye.

"Can't you ever stay away from Potter and his friends long enough to avoid injury?" Lucius asked unsympathetically.

"Nice to see you too, my holiday was fine, thanks for asking."

"Here, I'll get it…" Lucius reached out, but Severus pushed his hand away.

"I have potions at school, thanks. I can wait."

"Suit yourself." Lucius shrugged.

"It wasn't my cousin, was it?" Narcissa asked as she sat beside him, concern etching her features.

"It doesn't matter. Just drop it." Severus muttered.

"Severus, I've been meaning to ask you," She said, changing tactics, "I've been having some issues in potions, and we had that essay to write… D'you think you could help me out? I didn't manage to get much done over our vacation…" Narcissa said sadly. Lucius looked up, rather surprised.

"You didn't mention anything about potions. I could help you-"

"I was asking Severus." She interrupted. "No offense, but you're a terrible tutor. I mean, not _everyone _memorizes things the first time they're told. Severus is much more patient."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes," She said primly, "You are."

…

"Michael!" Narcissa exclaimed in delight upon entering the common room. "Hello! How was your holiday?"

"Eet was lovely, _merci._ And yours?"

"Eh, it was alright… Did you do anything fun?"

"We visited _mes_ _grands-parents _en _Vallée de la Loire_. They 'ave a chateau there, quite lovely… Perhaps you should come sometime? You 'ould like eet. Beaumont was saying-"

"Oh, how _is_ Beaumont? I was meaning to ask. Perhaps I could owl him sometime? I fear I hardly ever practice writing… In French, that is."

"'E's quite well. Of course you can write to eem. You will like my leetle sister Faustine so much when she comes to 'Ogwarts next year."

"I'm certain. I need to go unpack now, but…" She bent down, and gave him a kiss on one cheek, then the other, as was custom in France. But when she pulled back she stared at him for a moment, then pressed her lips against his cheek a third time, lingeringly. She was fully aware of Lucius' fuming presence, but it came as quite a shock when he wrenched her back by her arm.

"We need to talk." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Let go of me, Lucius!" She fought against him, but he twisted her around and began lead her out of the common room.

"Let 'er go, Malfoy!" Michael stood defensively, but Lucius barely glanced over his shoulder.

"If you ever consider interfering, I will not hesitate to kill you." Michael stepped forward. "You think I'm lying, Wilkes? Take another step."

"Let Narcissa go!"

"Michael, I'm fine." She knew by Lucius' tone he most certainly _wasn't_ joking, and wouldn't allow Michael to get hurt in some pathetic attempt at unneeded rescue. Lucius wouldn't really hurt her.

"And you, _walk._" He snarled, pushing her forward roughly.

Would he?

(A/N: I apologize for the long updates, but you got a nearly 5,000 word chappie, so that's good, right? I appreciate all your feedback.

AquaticStar: I'm glad you like Narcissa this way.

Sam: That's a conflict for a later time. They've got quite enough on their hands as it is. And How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days is great, that's where I got the idea for the tampons… Lol!

Paddikins: Don't worry, Narcissa will find out about his cheating, but that's going to be triggered by a huge, cataclysmic even, the details of which I cannot divulge at the moment… But don't worry! She will! And I changed the two-cent thing right away, thanks for that. I really appreciate that! And yes, Lucius will rejoin the team, have no fear!

Jenny: Ah, I did try to update soon, but this little thing called school gets in the way… Sad, I know.

Horseluver13: Don't worry! He won't put up with it for much longer! He was just feeling guilty and what not, but he's over that now, and he'd _pissed…_

SeraphAngel: Oh, she'll be nicer. I couldn't make her evil for that long!

Mooony: Hm… I thought about it, but I couldn't figure how to work McGonagall in this chapter… And as for asserting authority, oh, he will.

Em: Yes, but now even I'M staring to feel bad for him.

Crisblackmalfoy: Yes, like on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days! I did do that… I hope you liked it?

TiredRaven: OMG THANK YOU! I used, like, all your suggestions that I could. I hope I did it as well as you thought it could be? They were all BRILLIANT. But I'm sure you saw much of your influence in this chappie? I hope you liked it! And I am the biggest fan of long reviews!

Skye: Yeah, a movie would be fun, but like, NOTHING's playing.

ChrissyB: No, I agree, that's not our Lucius. He'll be back to normal soon!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Lol, do you think Cissy tortured him enough? Thank you for your help!

BexBlack: No, her stalkers identity has yet to be revealed. And Narcissa might use him terribly. But she won't date Michael officially… Yet…

Gpd: That is a bit confusing, isn't it? I'll go back and change it; thank you!

Narcy: Oh, she does lve him; she's just an angry little Black.

Laura: No, this 'acceptance', if that, won't last long… She'll get what coming to her in the next chapter, don't worry. And she did stay out of family matters for the most part, since she didn't want him so hurt… Li scared her a bit when she first came.

Lucius' Fan: I had a question about the French. When Michael calls her 'my pretty little flower', is that correct how I have it written? And about the prophecies Jahzara made… They'll happen eventually!  
Marie: I do update; it's just taken me an abominably long time! And Narcissa does feel bad for him… She just feels worse for herself!


	50. The Morning After

**Chapter Fifty**

"Lucius! Lucius Malfoy! Let go of me! Now!" Narcissa exclaimed, not much enjoying being forcefully dragged through the castle. Lucius ignored her. "You can't just-" He stopped and whirled around.

"You know what I can't? I can't _believe_ I've put up with this shit of yours for so long. Now _walk_!" Fearful of the consequences should she decide to disagree, she followed him without complaint, until she realized where they were headed. Going to that tower was one thing when they were on good terms, but… What if he pushed her off or something equally terrible? No one would ever know.

"Lucius… Stop…" She pulled vainly against his grasp. He spun again, and pinned her against the wall.

"You listen to me. You've been a nightmare the past couple of weeks. I don't know what's possessed you to act like this, but it's going to stop!"

"I was angry Lucius!"

"That's no excuse. You've been hell. At first, I was almost guilty, and I didn't want you to be upset, so I put up with it. But this… You've gone too far. Falling all over Wilkes when you've been hostile at best to me? Ignoring me? Purposely provoking me? And I don't know _what _that charade you were pulling at the Manor was, but… It's too much!"

"I wanted to hurt you!" Narcissa cried. "You hurt me more than you can imagine by saying you 'wanted to see other people', and for no good reason. You of all people should know how satisfying it can be to cause someone pain! How empowering it is to know you can!"

"While you may reveling in the fact you mean enough to me to hurt me, consider this: I've know for the past three years that I mean more to you than life itself, and I would never, _never, _do to you what you've been doing to me."

"Then why did you try to get rid of me?"

"I didn't want- It's complicated, Narcissa. On no account did I intend for it to be permanent, anyway. It's-"

"Always too difficult for little Cissy to understand, eh? Don't you _dare_ try to treat me like a child! I'm not some tractable girl any more."

"I've noticed. You've gone completely mad. You're not the same person that I wanted in the first place. If you think I can't leave now, Narcissa, let me just assure you, it'd be a hell of a lot easier than before."

"I don't _want _you to leave! I want you to be sorry! I want to trust you and know you'll never do it again!"

"I think I've made it clear that I won't. Unless, of course, you keep this up…"

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I suppose that's fair enough."

"And I want you to stay away from that Wilkes boy."

"Michael is my friend!"

"Narcissa, I put up Ari, because _she's _your friend, but I won't have him around." He curled an arm around her waist, and pulled him roughly against him. "I don't like sharing what's rightfully mine."

"'Rightfully yours'? What are you saying by that?" She demanded. Lucius didn't answer; instead, he began to lead her again towards the tower door. "What are you doing?"

What was doing? He intended to show her exactly what it meant to be a possession of his.

…

Narcissa was woken the next morning by a cool breeze blowing lightly through her hair. She sat up to realize she was still on the tower, and alone. Wincing slightly from laying on stone all night, Narcissa stood slowly and stretched. Then the events of the previous night returned to her, and a blush crept to her cheeks as an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her.

_What was I thinking? _She wondered as she began the long descent down to the Slytherin common room. Her mother would be so disappointed. She'd always managed to brush her and Lucius' kisses off as innocent fun, nothing to be ashamed of. After all, people _did _kiss as a form of greeting in France, right? Chewing her bottom lip nervously, she wondered.

How could she justify allowing him to take off her shirt?

Well… What about the fact his was off too? _No! No! Not helping! _She was relieved that the halls were empty because of classes, as well as the common room, so no one could see how crimson her face was. But when she entered her dormitory, her gratitude of being alone doubled. Looking in her mirror, she realized that a series of bruises left by Lucius's lips, and what appeared to be bite marks, crisscrossed her neck. She gave a tiny gasp of horror, and quickly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal… _Oh, bloody hell, they're all over my shoulders too! _And, just below her navel, a very clear imprint of his teeth. She remembered quite well receiving that particular one, when she hadn't allowed Lucius to remove her skirt as well. At least, she thought hopefully, she'd managed to save some scrap of dignity, right? Narcissa applied makeup liberally, any spell to rid her of the wretched spots completely abandoning her. She changed and quickly brushed her hair to make it presentable, but by the time she managed to leave the common room, the bell rang for lunch. As the students began to assemble in the Great Hall, Narcissa took a seat at the Slytherin table, and kept her head down nervously. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he wouldn't even show up for the meal.

All hopes of that were dashed as Lucius sat down beside her, so close that his thigh brushed against hers. He didn't say a word until the rest of the school had gathered, making his low whisper inaudible to anyone else around them.

"It's no good."

Her head shot up. "What's no good?"

"The makeup." He replied calmly. Narcissa's hands flew to her throat.

"Really?" She asked in concern, then scowled when she saw his smirk. "Don't sit there looking smug. Get rid of them."

"Maybe later." He took a large bit of food to avoid further argument, ignoring the fact that he blasted stuff scalded his mouth.

"No, not later, _now._ If anyone sees, they'll think I'm some sort of… of…"

"Whore?" Lucius offered helpfully, after swallowing. Her cheeks reddened at the indelicacy of his word choice.

"Yes. That."

"Because it would be in much better taste if I sat here caressing you neck and shoulders to heal a few marks that no one can see?"

"I- you said-" Narcissa stammered.

"I really must be off, but if you wish to come to our lovely tower tonight around, say, nine? I'll take care of them then." He swung his bag over his shoulder and strode out of the Great Hall.

…

Narcissa was purposely thirty minutes late, imprecating the weather for being pleasant. When she finally arrived, she found Lucius supine, hands folded behind his head, staring patiently up at the stars.

"Finally decided to show up, eh?" He asked upon hearing her entrance.

"Yes." She replied shortly. She couldn't bring herself to ask Severus for a potion to get rid of the horrid blotches. However, he certainly was aware of them, as he had looked pointedly from her face, to her neck, and back to her blushing face with a knowing grin that made her want to slap him.

"Alright," Lucius pulled himself into a sitting position. Narcissa lowered herself to a spot in front of him. She'd washed off all the concealer and power, and he couldn't resist another smirk. "My, my, what have you been up to?"

"Could you please just get rid of them?" She snapped impatient.

"Of course. Head back, darling."

She obeyed, closing her eyes, well aware that he was touching her far more then necessary, and in places she knew had no bruises or bites.

"Alright, shirt off." Lucius commanded after several moments in silence. Narcissa's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I was there, Narcissa. I know there are more."

She glared at him reproachfully, before undoing the top three buttons and tugging the blouse down to reveal only what was absolutely necessary. Lucius healed those as well.

"Happy?" He asked as she quickly re-buttoned herself.

"Almost." She pulled up the hem of her shirt, just a bit, to reveal the reproving bite he'd left there. He reached out and brushed his knuckles across her stomach, but the mark did not vanish.

"I think you can keep that one."

"But I don't want-" She began in objection.

"No one'll see it anyway." He assured her. "Except you." Lucius paused. "And me?"

"_No,_" She flushed, smoothing down her shirt. "You most certainly will not. I should never have allowed you to… to…"

"Half strip you and take advantage of your emotional state?"

Narcissa leapt up. "You are _incorrigible._"

"And you may have mentioned that before." He grinned up at her. "Sit back down."

"No."

"Darling, I'm only acting like this because I'm happy."

"You're very bad at it."

"Bad at being happy? Not surprising. Now sit."

She shot him a long, measured glare, but remained as she was. "I'd prefer it if you could not mention it to anyone."

"Mention what?" Lucius asked, eyes wide in what would be innocence.

"What happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

Narcissa glowered at him, and he grinned.

"You're secret's safe with me, my pet." He swore seriously. Narcissa wished she couldn't see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Lucius," She warned. With a mock sigh of sorrow, he stood slowly.

"Then you leave me no choice."

"What do mean-" Narcissa shrieked as Lucius launched himself at her, catching her around the waist before she could turn and run. He hoisted her off her feet and sat back down, cradling against him in a way that eliminated the possibility of movement.

"Lemme go, Lucius!" Her voice was slightly muffled, as her face was pressed to his shoulder.

"I think not. Now, quit your squirming of I shall be forced to cast _Rictusempra_ on you, and you won't enjoy that much.

"Don't you dare!" She snapped at his arm playfully, but didn't actually make contact. Lucius smirked.

"Two can play that game, my dear." He bent his head to graze his teeth against her neck, pushing away her hair with his nose.

"Vampire," She laughed, wriggling again in his arms, this time to get into a more comfortable position. He flashed her a grin.

"And you? My helpless victim?" His eyes took on a mischievous glint, and something else.

Narcissa frowned slightly. Why was he looking at her like that? As if… as if he really could devour her on the spot.

"My captive," He murmured, in such a way that made Narcissa suddenly and sincerely wish she wasn't. He lowered his lips to her neck again, and she relaxed slightly. His kisses did tend to have that effect on her. She closed her eyes lazily and tilted her head back, offering to him her neck, the line of her jaw (which he seemed particularly interested in at the moment), her lips, hair, and whatever her could reach without undoing that top button of her blouse. Although perhaps, she thought, as he fingered said button considerately, surely it wouldn't hurt as long as it was only one? She was playing with this idea one moment, and being roughly and hurriedly shoved to the ground the next.

"Lucius!" She cried, as he stood and quickly brushed himself off. "What are you _doing_?"

"I have to go." Was his extremely unsatisfactory answer as he opened the door that led back into the castle. "Don't wait for me." With that, he vanished.

Narcissa's eyes sparked dangerously. Oh no. She had _no_ intentions of waiting for him. They were getting on so well, too. She'd been sweet, he'd been… Well… Himself, but she'd missed that self.

Narcissa set off in a huff to go find Michael.

…

But Michael, it seemed, was no where to be found. In fact, the Slytherin common room seems to be deserted, except for a couple first and second years. Narcissa gasped.

"What wrong, Cissy?" Ari appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"They've gone, haven't they? To that… that… That horrible cult!"

Ari's eyes widened. "You know about that? Has Lucius finally told you? Good. Well yes, they have. Britt's gone as well. He says when he leaves Hogwarts he'll get to go with the older members on longer missions… But he was so mad when Lucius and Severus and Bella got the Mark but he didn't! He and Evan are friends, so he was alright with that though. He said they were going to London tonight. Apparently, the four of them that got the Mark have to tell the others when to meet… Interesting system, don't you think? Britt's going to get it when he graduates…"

Narcissa blinked. Since when was Ari an expert on the inner workings of their cult thing? Ari seemed to sense Narcissa's surprise.

"Don't tell me Lucius _still _hasn't told you about the Death Eaters?"

"Erm…" Narcissa tugged her ear uncomfortably. "He's told me… enough."

Ari regarded her skeptically. "If you say so."

…

However, it most certainly _not_ enough. Narcissa didn't want to seem like the disapproving parent, but still, she forced herself to stay up until they returned. Fortunately, Lucius and his little group were among the first back, and they were laughing, and seemed quite genial. Until they spotted her, of course.

Lucius swore softly, smile vanishing. Bellatrix, who stood beside him, gave a cruelly delighted laugh, and stood on her toes to whisper something in his ear, shielding her lips with her hand to hide her words from Narcissa.

"Get used to it, Malfoy. Just imagine this reproach, every night… Perhaps add a screaming baby? Oh, I can almost pity you!" She crowed. Lucius shrugged her away.

"Piss off, Bella." He snarled. For one fleeting second, he considered going up to the boy's dormitory and ignoring her. Unfortunately, the bad consequences outweighed the good in that particular scenario, so Lucius waited until Bella, Severus, and Rodolphus had all gone to their respective beds before approaching Narcissa. "Hello, my sweet darling joyful little butterfly of delight."

Narcissa glared up at him. "Ari knows. Why does Britt tell Ari everything, while you run away in the middle of…well, what ever activity we happen to be involved in?"

"Which I would gladly resume now," Lucius informed her helpfully.

"That isn't the point! Britt won't even tell people he's dating Ari, and he tells her _everything!_ We, on the other hand have been a couple for three years, and you won't tell me anything until I start to yell-"

"Which you probably shouldn't do, since it's two in the morning-"

"Don't interrupt me while-"

"You're chastising me for things that are none of your business?"

"None of my business?" Narcissa repeated incredulously.

"Yes. Absolutely none at all. Why should it concern you anyway?"

"Because!" She cried, frustration welling up in her voice. "Because I love y-" She stopped herself a second too late. "I'm going to bed." Heat suffused her face and she stood to leave, but Lucius grabbed her arm.

"Narcissa, wait."

"No!" She jerked away. "Just leave me alone."

"If you really wanted me gone, you wouldn't have waited up for me." He said reasonably. Narcissa had no reply for this, and Lucius used her momentary lapse to his advantage by steering into a far corner of the room. "Listen to me, Narcissa," He was suddenly quite serious. "I don't really give a damn what Britt tells Ari. This isn't about them. It's about us."

"You want to talk about us? Fine. You don't trust me at all."

"Yes I do."

"Prove it. Tell me something you've never told anyone else before."

Lucius thought for a moment. "Alright, how about this: I hate horses. I can fluently swear in eighteen different languages. I find the colour orange horrendous. Kneazles make me sneeze. I have a scar right here from trying to shave when I was three. I once broke my nose by walking into a glass door. I've eaten floo powder just to see what it tastes like. I-I have a strange compulsion to buy you every pretty thing I see. I got in a fist fight with my cousin Randall over how many fish were in a lake at the Manor. And won. I lit a one hundred year old portrait on fire because it looked at me funny. I-"

Narcissa held up her hand to stop him. It wasn't what she meant and he knew it, but perhaps it was a start. "I get it, Lucius." He stared at her expectantly. "Do you…" Narcissa nibbled her lip nervously. "Do you love me?"

(A/N:

Paddikins: Well, perhaps not totally normal, but, well, you know… And thank you also for you reviews for The Story of a Girl.

LadySyren: Yes, poor Severus does have an odd way of not staying out of trouble. Oh well…

TiredRaven: You are exceptionally brilliant, I must say. No, Narcissa the Evil doesn't like to show her demonic little self often. As for the other girls from Hogwarts, well, I don't want to give much away…

Gianna: Thank you so much for your review, for this story and The Story of a Girl. I appreciate them!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: No, he couldn't hurt his little Cissy.

GentleRaven: Narcissa wasn't really asleep, just pretending so she could drive poor Lucius mad. She did rather well, no? And thanks, I'll fix the thing about the grandparents… I assumed (incorrectly) that it'd be like Spanish, where the masculine plural can refer to all men, or men and women… But yeah, I'll change it.

ElfLuver13: Yeah, boys do have a thing against feminine products. I was sort of inspired by something that one of my guy friends did.

Crisblackmalfoy: Little Narcissa certainly did find the best of ways to be manipulative, no? I'm glad you like the story!

AquaticStar: Well… There will be drama!

Skye: Epic movie did look funny… Is that only playing at the Regal though?

SeraphAngel: I'd say you're probably right. He really did deserve it.

Jenny: Well, I would say Narcissa's probably trying to accomplish more than she can manage.

Narcy: But if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!

Entrancer: Lucius's cheating is going to be HUGE… So there has to be a big build up, you know? But she'll find out eventually, don't worry! Thanks for the review.

Hello Kitty: I know, long update times... I apologize! But sometimes the real world just catches up… Sigh.

BexBlack: But he could never cause his Narcissa any actual pain. But Michael is a totally different story!

Airforcegirl: I'm glad you liked it! And thank YOU for reviewing!

Tay: Traumatic experiences do change people. But I'm glad you like this Narcissa too! Thank you so much for your review!


	51. From Bad to Worse

**­Chapter Fifty-One**

_"Do you love me?" _Narcissa immediately wished she could retract the question. Lucius regarded her seriously, any trace of light humour gone. Slowly, he lowered himself into a nearby arm chair, eyes never leaving hers.

"Really Narcissa?" His gaze was thoughtful. "You want the truth? I don't believe in love. I don't believe there's any such thing."

This wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"Why not?" Narcissa asked, wishing the floor would be merciful and swallow her. It wasn't.

"Define love for me, won't you?" His expression was inscrutable. She realized after a moment he was being completely serious.

"It's… Love is when you… You…"

Lucius decided to save her the struggle of answering. "Just tell me, if you're truly and completely in love, would you consider it a permanent condition?" Narcissa nodded. "Exactly. Now, give me one example of love. And no Shakespeare 'Romeo and Juliet' either; real, historically accurate, love. Name someone who loved another person so much that they would die for them without second thought, never even consider letting their attention wander-"

"Juana of Castile." Narcissa blurted. Lucius gave a short laugh.

"You mean Juana the Mad? She was insane. And not Catharine of Aragon either."

"Why not? She was loyal to King Henry VIII long after he pushed her aside-"

"What about the fact she'd been married to his brother? Was she faithful to him too?"

"There was never any proof the she and Arthur even-" Narcissa stopped, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "That's not the point anyway. What about King Nebuchadnezzar? He built the Hanging Gardens of Babylon for his wife."

"One of his _many_ wives. He was king. He could afford it. Probably just to get her to stop whining about how homesick she was-"

"Cleopatra and Anthony."

"Yes, she certainly got over her _other _true love, Julius Caesar, rather quickly, don't you think?"

"Just because I can't think of any…"

"There _aren't _any! Infatuation? Yes. There's certainly such a thing as that. Adoration? Of course. And lust?" His eyes took on strange gleam, and he allowed gaze to slide up and down the length of her body before continuing. "That's a different thing entirely. But there are a thousand different things that can be mistaken as love, and not one of them is the real thing. I believe that if you fall truly and sincerely in love, you never stop loving that person. No matter what life brings. I've never seen any example of such. Which gives me no cause to believe that there _is_ such."

Narcissa gave an abbreviated nod. "Well, if that's how you feel…" Lucius stood.

"Cheer up." He draped his arm over her shoulders with a grin, and kissed her forehead. "If I were going to fall in love with anyone, it would certainly be you."

"But," She wasn't quite ready to give up yet. "When you get married, it'll be to someone you don't love? Someone you could never love? Are you saying you won't love your own children?"

Lucius sighed. "Narcissa…" She pushed his arm away.

"Good night, Lucius." She said coolly, and crossed the room to her dormitory.

…

_Perhaps_, Lucius pondered later that night as he lay in bed, _that could have been handled a bit better._ But what else should he have done? He couldn't lie to her, that would just be cruel. He almost laughed aloud at the bitter irony of the thought. _And marrying her with her knowledge of it being arranged isn't?_ Despite the fact the Lucius appreciated the truth, not matter how harsh, it didn't lead him to believe for a moment that others felt the same. His response clearly hadn't been what she wanted, but what on earth had possessed her to ask him if he loved her? _Love_. He scoffed at the notion. Narcissa could think what she wished, but _he _would never get dragged into such foolishness. Maybe she'd outgrow it eventually, and allow it to be replaced with affection; a much more sensible emotion. He could admit that he was incredibly fond of the girl, but love? It was ridiculous.

…

Narcissa moved morosely through the Entry Hall, arms wrapped around heavy textbooks.

_You asked. He told. He doesn't love you. Get over it. _Narcissa sighed. She shouldn't have asked. _And after all, maybe he's right. Maybe there is no such thing as love. Maybe-_

An angry hiss nearby pulled her from her brooding.

"… I don't care! You're ashamed of me! Ashamed, Britt!-"

"Ari, no, it's not like that…"

"That's exactly what it's like! So you have to choose. Risk your friends, your perfect reputation, or forget me. Them or me, Britt." Narcissa ducked back as Ari strode purposely away, across the large, crowded space.

"Ari wait!" Britt shot after her, and caught up in the center of the hall. Narcissa followed silently to get a better view. "Ari," He grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Before she could reply, he took her face in his hands, and, right there, in front of anyone who cared to watch, he swept his lips down to hers, and kissed her.

When he finally pulled back, he murmured,

"You. No question. You." Britt pushed Ari's bobbed black hair away from her stunned face. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Narcissa spun around and stalked off. Of course, as her best friend, she should be happy for Ari, but she wasn't exactly making it easy.

…

"Cissa! Hey!" Padma grinned, and scooted over a pile of large textbooks to make space for Narcissa. "That potions essay is a killer. Have you started yet?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Unfortunately. I meant to ask Severus for help, but I haven't been able to find him _anywhere_-" Padma gave a rather nasty snigger.

"Severus Snape? You know him? He's quite odd… Did you hear what happened with him and James and Sirius and their friends today? It was just hysterical-"

"No, I didn't." Narcissa said with a small frown. "But anyway, what did the textbook about shrinking potions?"

"James cast a tripping hex right at the top of the main stairway, you should have _seen-_"

"There are some complicated ingredients that need to be added in the second stage…"

"He was literally soaring through the air; the whole school just stopped to watch. It was the funniest thing! Didn't even touch the steps-"

"Padma!" Narcissa exclaimed. "We… I mean, I think we ought to get started on writing this essay."

That night, Narcissa sat alone in the common room, exceptionally annoyed. _Where are they_?

At first, she had thought maybe it was there wretched cult again, but Bellatrix was there, and Rodolphus and Evan and Michael and all the others were there; it was just Lucius and Severus missing.

And now, she was fairly sure she knew where they were.

They were plotting revenge.

Without her.

_I hate my cousin and Potter too!_ Why should she be left out? She felt terrible for Severus, but now, she was getting a bit exasperated. After all, it was nearly ten. Ari and Britt were off…somewhere, and Narcissa'd spent the whole evening rehearsing terrible curses she could hurl at the four little Gryffindor twits. Lucius and Severus they didn't even show up for dinner? She gave an impatient huff.

By eleven, mild irritation had grown to great vexation. Surely they were bloody done by now? She needed to ask Lucius about the summer vacation; her mother had recently owled and said something about going home for a week before visiting the Manor. And she wanted to warn Severus about a plan Padma had mentioned Sirius and Potter were plotting…

By midnight, she was fuming. Unreasonably, perhaps, but she didn't like being left out. At twelve thirty, Lucius finally appeared. Narcissa leapt up.

"_There _you are! Where on earth-" She stopped. Some thing was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. His eyes were wide, and darting wildly in what seemed to be confusion.

"Narcissa!" He stumbled forward, and Narcissa blinked in confusion. Lucius didn't stumble.

"What?" She asked, voice suddenly tinged with worry.

His words spilled out in a jumble of confusion. "Found… Too late… Don't know… Made leave… Better, maybe… Why…"

"Lucius!" She exclaimed, shocked. "What are you trying to say?"

He grabbed her upper arms, and gave her a small shake. He fixed her with a stare which was, quite frankly, terrified; and therefore terrifying. "Severus, Narcissa."

"What about him?" Another thing Potter and her cousin had pulled? Some how she doubted it. Lucius drew a shaky breath.

"He… He's tried to kill himself."

(A/N: You'll have to forgive me for the short chapter; the next one should be longer and soon. So… Pretty please review? And happy Valentine's Day folks!

LadySyren: Well, he didn't say what our dear Cissy was hoping…

ElfLuver13: I'm glad you're happy… Are you still?

Paddikins: I am so sorry that this one is even shorter… Forgive me? I promise I'll do a longer one next time…

SeraphAngel: But maybe not the answer to the question that we've been waiting for.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: No, he wouldn't ever hurt his little Cissa… Physically, at least.

Gianna: I'm working on the next chapter of The Story of a Girl… That should be out soon too.

Emilyn: Thank you so much for the lovely review!

Tay: No, Narcissa isn't quite emotionally mature to learn all about the Death Eaters without some sort of a break down… But she'll get there. Thanks for the review.

TiredRaven: I've come to figure out a pattern… The cliff-ier the cliffhanger, the more reviews! And you know how all ff writers live on reviews!

Nostalgic-maiden: I'm so glad you loved it, but I hate to keep to sleep deprived! Thanks so much for the review!  
Crisblackmalfoy: I think the chapters are getting better too; when I'm finished, I'm considering re-writing the first few. But it's probably because I'm getting to work on the part of the story I originally had planned… Most of the beginning is just so you understand the later part!

Narcy: I like them getting older too; they're so much more fun this way!

Skye: I don't know, mayhap I should ask YOU about Barry… ;) And Fulla is good. Like always. I'm drawing him a walrus. Don't ask.

AquaticStar: Well, he didn't exactly give the BEST answer to that question; but hey, at least he was honest, right?  
Sam: Blushes Thank you!  
Shalane: I knew this would be a great long, juicy review when it went into my 'Bulk' email… Wow! First of all, thank you so much for such a long, thoughtful review! I can see where people got the Abused!Narcissa idea, but she was so loyal and sad and faithful in HBP, I knew there had to be something more there... I'm also so appreciative that you liked some of the OC's… Since I'd like to be an actual author someday, I like to add characters that are completely mine. And I do try to be consistent with the books, but there are some very large gaps in our knowledge about the Malfoy family! And I'd love to hear any of your other thoughts! Again, thanks!


	52. Semi Solutions

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Severus, by nature, didn't yell. He rarely raised his voice, and did not approve of overly-loud displays of emotion. But he did yell; he yelled so loudly when Narcissa and Lucius came into the Hospital Wing that Madam Pomfrey told them never to return, and said if she caught them near her patient again, she'd have them both suspended.

Lucius had explained it all, in bits and pieces. Narcissa had never seen him so clearly disturbed.

Severus had laid out all his poisons, and immediately eliminated the non-lethal ones. Then he took out all the potions that would lead to painful deaths. Finally, he'd selected one that would be slow working, but would numb all feeling and feel like drifting into an eventual slumber. He kept the antidote close at hand, in case he panicked and changed his mind, and decided he wanted to live.

He hadn't panicked. He hadn't changed his mind.

He hadn't wanted to live.

Lucius had found him, nearly gone, and force-fed him the antidote, but by that time the poison was so set in that it only bought him a short time longer. He'd taken him to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey had done all she could. Now, they just had to wait.

The two of them, Lucius and Narcissa, eventually ended up sitting in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Narcissa was almost as bothered by Lucius's reaction as she was the fact that one of her closest friends was possibly near death, and refusing company.

At first Lucius had paced. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until Narcissa thought she'd go mad. Then he sat down beside her, and muttered incomprehensibly for nearly an hour. Finally, he'd picked her up, cradled her like an infant, and stroked her hair for the rest of the night. At some points, Lucius had been shaking so badly she had feared he'd drop her.

In the morning, Lucius decided to go try to visit Severus again. He'd been sitting with him the entire time he was unconscious; only made to leave _after_ his friend had woken. That explained his long absence the previous day.

"I'll come too," Narcissa volunteered. Lucius just shook his head.

"No need for us both to be suspended. And you've got a perfect record. Stay here."

Getting into the Hospital Wing wasn't difficult; especially due to the fact Severus was asleep. Or seemed to be, at least.

"She told you not to come back." Came a low rasp from the still figure on the bed. Lucius looked up in surprise, then smiled, albeit sadly.

"Did you really think a little thing like suspension could keep me out of here?"

Severus said nothing.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me." Lucius paused. "Actually, you do. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

He turned his head to glare at him through sunken eyes. "What was I thinking? I was thinking that I'm bloody tired of this. All of this. Of Potter, of my mother, of this school, the teachers, basically life in general."

"You act like you have nothing to live for."

"Really? I don't."

"That isn't true."

Severus gave a bitter laugh. "You say that, but you have no idea. You've got a life to look forward to; the worst is behind you now. You've got your Manor, your gold, your family already planned out; you can practically name your pureblooded children, Lucius. You have a life. I have… Nothing. I've got a mother who's losing her mind, a father who's a _Muggle_ and, on top of that, dead, and-"

"What about me? What about Narcissa?"

"Like I said," Severus sighed, "You'd be fine without me."

"Whose potion essays would she copy?" Lucius teased. Severus didn't smile. "She wanted to come see you," He said, more seriously.

"Don't let her. I don't want to see her. Or anybody. Why are you here again?"

"I…" Lucius was bad at this and Severus knew it. He took a steadying breath. "We were worried about you."

"I would have been fine, had you not interrupted me-"

"You were killing yourself! Whatelse did you expect me to do?!" Lucius demanded, jumping up.

"Well, at the moment, I expect you to behave like a human being, sit down, and stop shouting." Severus replied calmly.

"Stop shouting? Severus you-!" He paused at the look on his face. "You can't be serious." He finished quietly.

"I can and I am."

"Let Narcissa come visit you."

"No."

"Don't be like that."

"Why not?"

"It's stubborn and irrational."

"So?"

"So stop!"

"Why would she come see me anyway?"

"Because… I want to." They both turned to see the girl in question standing in the doorway.

"Get out." Severus said, his voice low. Narcissa bit her lower lip nervously, but shook her head.

"No."

Severus shrugged. "Then I apologize." They looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE _RIGHT NOW_ OR I'LL-" Lucius leapt up again and grabbed Narcissa's arm.

"We have to go." He led her not back down to the common room, but upwards, to their tower. Narcissa wasn't sure how long they sat in the light of the new day, but it must have been quite a while; the sun was high in the sky when Lucius finally spoke.

"Do you think this was my fault? Should- should I have known he was going to do this?" He asked, eyes fixed on the stone in front of him. Narcissa watched as he scratched at a bit of dirt.

"No. It's wasn't. It was my wretched cousin and that Potter boy. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm supposed to be his friend. I should have done… something. But- but he's said not to… When Potter… To just leave him alone. And I didn't even know…"

Narcissa climbed up onto her knees, and moved over beside him. "Stop it. There's nothing you could have done…" Lucius leapt up suddenly.

"That's it!" He turned and sprinted back inside. Narcissa blinked. She had a _very _bad feeling about this…

…

"You do not seriously expect me to believe that those boys broke their own noses, knocked themselves out, and hung themselves by the ankle from the dungeon ceilings, do you Albus?"

"Calm yourself, Minerva." The older wizard said quietly, pressing his fingertips together, and regarding his employee over half-moon spectacles. "You are an extremely intelligent woman, so I do not expect you for a moment to believe it. However, since all four boys have assured us they did indeed do that to themselves_-_"

"It was that Lucius Malfoy! I know it was! There's no one else in the school that would, or _could-_"

"We have no proof that it was Mr. Malfoy, nor a motive." The headmaster interrupted softly.

"You know how the houses are; always competing; besides, Potter and Black have never gotten along well with him or his friends. Severus Snape _is_ in the Hospital Wing, and there seems to be an incident that occurred between them that involves Mr. Snape falling down a flight of stairs. I've always though Malfoy and Snape were somewhat of friends, and Merlin knows the boy can be overly… shall we call it protective? Do you remember the incident with Mr. Wilkes? And they're not only in the same house, but _year. _Over the little Black girl, Narcissa."

"But Minerva, such unprovoked violence-"

"Would not be surprising from that boy."

"We cannot question anyone until the boys give us names. Innocent until proven guilty, Minerva." He chided gently. The Transfiguration teacher scoffed.

"Some of these students are far too clever to be proven _anything._"

"Now, now, I'm certain that the perpetrator will confess out of guilt for his or her wrongdoing. We must be patient. These are just innocent children; we must remember that. They'd never do anything of real harm."

…

"_Crucio!_"

Bella barely dodged the blast, but let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Malfoy! _Sectumsempra!_"

Lucius dove away. "Been looking through Severus's books again? And just when I thought you were busy enough with Lestrange to quit. _Stupefy!_"

Bellatrix sprang away again. "He's got some good tips in there; maybe you should read them and find something more interesting than _stupefy_. _Oppugno!_"

"Really Bella? Birds?"

"_Crucio!" _Bellatrix savored watching him be flung against the wall, and then writhe and gasp in apparent agony for only a few moments before lifting the curse. "Get up. You've _got _to stop being distracted, Malfoy!"

"I don't need your advice." He panted, glaring at her as he rose slowly to his feet.

"Oh really? Then why are we in this bloody place dueling?"

"Just shut up and start again." He commanded. Bella smirked.

"You know, they call this place the Room of Requirement. Is it a requirement that I come in here and completely _humiliate_ you and your pathetic skills-"

"_Flagrate!_" Lucius watched unsmilingly as she collapsed. "_Ennervate._ What, so now you're monologuing?" He asked without emotion. She scowled up at him.

"_Furnunculus!_" It took Lucius little effort to move aside from the spell.

"_Immobulus!_" He tossed the spell at her, but she rolled aside just in time.

"Ah, freezing me for slow death?"

"I was thinking along the lines of some lovely torture." He reached into his robes and withdrew a serrated dagger. "Muggle-style." He allowed his thumb to trail along the edge, drawing blood, before pocketing it once more.

Instead of being threatened, Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. Lucius raised his wand and yelled,

"_Incarcer-!_"

"_Protego!_" She screamed back. Lucius shut his eyes for a moment, and thought,

"_Levicorpus!_" Bella's shriek confirmed the spell had reached its mark. Lucius glanced up at her.

"My, my, Bella. I'm stunned. Haven't taken time to defend yourself against non-verbal spells? Pity…"

"Let me down, Malfoy!"

"And if I refuse?"

"You lost the ability to ogle my legs when our parents decided you were going to marry my little sister!"

Lucius gave a short laugh. "Yes…" He regarded her for a moment. "And she has much nicer legs, too." The insult was too much for her.

"MALFOY! YOU'D BETTER LET ME DOWN RIGHT THIS BLOODY INSTANT OR I'LL MURDER YOU!"

"How? By further exposing yourself? Because really, there's not much left to show…" Lucius was still chuckling as he left the room.

He descended down to the common room, but before going up into his own dormitory, he made a quick detour into the third year boys'.

"Severus?"

"Go away, Lucius."

So perhaps he didn't _need_ to check on his friend twenty three times a day, and perhaps he was being overly irritating, but he felt partly responsible for what had happened. He felt as if he'd somehow neglected Severus, and now, to be sure he never tried anything like that again, he would make up for that.

A hundred times over.

"Bella is hanging by _Levicorpus_ in the Room of Requirement. I like that one."

"Go away."  
Lucius ignored the command, and walked around to look around his shoulder. "Working on potions? What a shock. I s'pose old Sluggie must be pretty pleased with you, eh? Teacher's pet."

"You're just jealous." Severus said, the corner of his mouth twitching. It was his equivalent to a smile.

"Are you kidding? I could be his favorite if I wanted to. I just don't try."

Severus gave him a skeptical look. "Liar."

"Fine. I'll prove it."

…

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, this is incredible! The rest of your class is hardly started. And this potion looks absolutely perfect!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed as he bent over Lucius's cauldron. Lucius allowed a smirk to appear on his face for only a moment, and it was gone before his teacher looked back at him.

"I am quite impressed. Why the sudden change? You've always been at the top of you class but this, _this _is outstanding!"

"Well, you know, professor," Lucius replied respectfully, "I've started to realize that I ought to put more effort into my studies, and Potions is a _fascinating _subject…"

"Yes," Slughorn said thoughtfully, "Yes it is, isn't it? You know, Mr. Malfoy, several students are coming by my office this afternoon to discuss potions and what not… Would you care to join us?"

"Professor, I would be _honored._ And would like nothing more."

"Brilliant. I'll see you at five then!"

When Lucius left class, he made a point to find Severus in the corridors.

"I win."

…

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_My darling, I was writing to tell you the plans for your fast approaching summer holiday. You and Bellatrix will return home with me for the first week of your vacation. That way, you and she will both be in attendance for my wedding, which will take place the Sunday of your return. Afterwards, while I will be away on a honeymoon, you will be spending the three weeks of my absence with the Malfoys, since Caliva has graciously offered to have you stay with them. She also offered a place for your sister, but Bellatrix will be staying with the Lestranges. I expect, as always, for you to thank Mrs. Malfoy, and be a proper houseguest. _

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

"Mum's getting remarried?"

"The _Lestranges?! _Is she mad?!"

* * *

(A/N: My goodness, I apologize. I meant to update sooner, I really honestly did. What happens this summer will slowly begin to lead up to Narcissa finding out about Lucius's infidelity… Stay tuned!

ElfLuver13: But cliffhangers are so much fun!  
Nightmareseeker: I can't wait for the next book either 8)

Paddikins: Yes, it does make it a bit more difficult to be dramatic when you know they'll all survive…

xSNUFFLESxoxo: Don't be sad! He's okay!

SeraphAngel: I love surprises! And suspense. But only if I know what happens next. Lol!

Narcy: 8( Evil?

Sam: Well, I feel highly uneducated now. That would have been a brilliant comeback for Cissy, but honestly, I'd never heard it before! And I also could have use thinks like Joan of Kent and Edward, Prince of Wales, or Mary Boleyn and William Stafford, but all these lovely love stories just slipped my mind… Plus, Narcissa would have been so flustered anyway that he said he didn't love her, she probably couldn't either.

LadySyren: Well nothing TOO horrible can happen to them… I'm not sure if people have figured it out yet, but Britt's last name is Parkinson, and Ari's got short black hair and upturned nose… Sound familiar?

Skye: I am not speaking to Mr. Fuller right now. He won't pay me!

Shalane: Wow again! Long helpful reviews are my absolute favorite! And I love Ari too, she's like one of my sister's friends and one of mine combined to make a hyper, over-talkative bundle of energy.

I wish I could do something for the book release, but not yet having a license, and parents who are unwilling to take me anywhere at midnight, I must wait until daybreak… Alas. And I agree, the Malfoys are fun, and also that Draco will switch sides, especially with his father in prison and not there to… encourage him to become a Death Eater.

I try so hard with the OC's, I'm so glad they don't overshadow and aren't overplayed. I'm currently writing an OC story though, in a gradual attempt to move away from fan fiction and on to actual publishable writing… I would be so appreciative of your time if you wanted to help me with that one. It's called The Story of a Girl.

Thanks so much!

Tay: Oh no, he hasn't even started hurting yet. And I'm glad you like Snape… He's one my favorites.

Gianna: I think The Story of a Girl should be enough proof he will, because really, if he didn't love Cissa, he WOULD kill all of Draco's re-headed children. And probably Draco too. And Julien won't, well… Him and Lily… I'm writing Julien's story once I finish Thea's. And I really appreciate your reviews on both stories.

Nostalgic-maiden: Yes, I've always felt pretty bad for Severus… He's a complicated character, you know?

AquaticStar: Lucius apparently felt the same way ;)

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Well, Severus is his best friend, and he never expected any thing so drastic…

BexBlack: Yes, Lucius was telling the truth, although opinions do change… And Ari was so mad at Britt because he would tell anyone that they were dating, and she didn't like being his 'dirty little secret'.

TiredRaven: (Big tears fill eyes) E-evil? S-shunned? (Starts sobbing) I'M SORRY! (Runs away)

Crisblackmalfoy: Yes, it's all okay. Well, as okay as it can be.

Potty: Thank you for your review… I'm sorry it was 10 days! But no more, right?


	53. The First Problem with That

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

"I hate him. I hate him!" Narcissa was certain Lucius was trying to stifle a laugh at her disheveled appearance.

"Who?" Ask if he really need to ask.

"My cousin! Who else?" She exclaimed, sitting beside him.

"You have green goo in your hair." He informed her helpfully. She gave him a glare worth a thousand words.

"I am well aware of that fact, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Scourgify." She said with a sigh. The slime vanished. "I envy you." Narcissa told him. "No blood traitors in your family. Ever, I suppose."

"No, never a blood traitor… There was a squib born sometime around the 13th century though. Moved out of the country and changed his name to Medici. I hear he did quite well, for a Muggle."

"Lucky." She muttered darkly. The compartment door slid open and Severus appeared, apparently unscathed. "I see you escaped the Marauders." She 'marauders' as if it was the foulest of insults.

"I hope you didn't so that's just green sludge on your shoulder, and Lucius didn't sneeze on you."

Narcissa groaned and quickly vanished it. Lucius could tell she was preparing to go off on a tangent, and decided it prudent to change the subject.

"We'll be going to an island again, Narcissa. I hope that's alright?"

"Anything that's out of the country, away from my bloody-"

"Your mum's getting remarried, isn't she?" He interrupted. Narcissa indignant face creased into an even fiercer scowl. Lucius mentally kicked himself.

"Didn't even bother to tell us either until, oh, by the way, the wedding's next week…"

The door to their compartment opened again, revealing Ari and Britt. "Brilliant!" Ari chirped brightly, "Not even the last place we checked!"

Britt muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'second to last' as he stowed their trunks, then 'my friends' and 'first' as he sat down. Ari gave him a patient look.

"You can leave if you'd like,"

"Not at all, my dear," He assured her, dark look fleeing, as he pulled her gently into the seat beside him and pressed a light kiss to her temple. Ari flashed Narcissa a brief, triumphant grin before returning the kiss.

"Get a room," Lucius interrupted disgustedly. Narcissa considered letting him know the hypocrisy of that statement, considering activities they had engaged in, but decided against it. Ari put him in a bad enough mood as it was; she felt no need to make it worse. As the bickering began, Narcissa closed her eyes and prepared for a nice, long train ride.

…

"Wake up, Narcissa. Bloody hell I envy you, sleeping through that screech the whole time. I can't believe Britt actually _chooses_ to spend time with her. Narcissa," Lucius reached out to gently shake her shoulder. She mumbled something and swatted his hand away.

"M'tired, Lucius…"

The corner of his mouth twitched up into an unwilling smile.

"C'mon, pet." He brushed her hair away back from her flushed cheeks. "Your mother's waiting for you."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave him a sleep-induced smile. "Are we there?"

"So it would seem." He scooped her up and set her on her feet. Narcissa yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Lucius pulled the trunks down, and they hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"You're lucky I don't have anything breakable in there, or I'd have to be annoyed with you." She said with another yawn.

"Well, we simply couldn't have that, could we?" Lucius asked as they began to exit the nearly empty train. He stopped in front of the exit, causing Narcissa to crash into him.

"Ouch! What-"

"Didn't think you could escape without giving me a proper farewell?"

Narcissa giggled. "I'll see you next week."

"How thoughtful. But I, unlike you, am going to have one hell of a week-"

"My mum's getting remarried! I think I-"

"Ah, come now, my dear. 'You're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory.'" Lucius quoted. This time, Narcissa gave an outright laugh.

"'Sir, you are no gentleman.'"

"'And you, miss, are no lady.'" He replied airily, before claiming her lips. "And I expect better later. Rest assured."

When they climbed down to the platform moments later, Narcissa's cheeks were still pink at the implication. Eyes scanning the station, Narcissa saw no sign of her mother. It was Bella who gave their location away.

"I will not, absolutely not-"

"You will and I'll hear no more argument- Narcissa! My darling!" Narcissa smiled as her mother rushed over and embraced her. "My baby. How are you?" She asked. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Narcissa spotted Lucius leaving the station alongside Caliva, a resigned expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Mummy."

"That's wonderful, dearest. Bellatrix!" Mrs. Black quickly reached out to restrain her older daughter, who was attempting to sneak off.

"I'm not spending three weeks with those people!"

"Nonsense, Bella. You and Rodolphus will have a splendid time together. Now come along girls. There's someone very special I want you to meet."

…

"Well, I s'pose he's an improvement from last time. Although Josephio Carminkle is rather an odd name… Least Mum's not changing hers, and he won't mar the Tapestry at Auntie's house, eh?" Bella said idly, after they'd met their new stepfather, several hours later. Narcissa shot daggers at her sister.

"I despise you. And I miss Papa."

"You would. Po' wittle baby still can't wive without mummy and daddy."

"I hope you're miserable with the Lestranges this summer."

"I hope Lucius stops trying to play the chivalrous gentleman. The role doesn't really suit him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, come off it Cissy. You probably think you're special, don't you? That he _loves_ you?" Bellatrix taunted. Narcissa's face reddened.

"I think no such thing!"  
She realized her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Is that so? Well good. Because all he really wants is to get in your pants."

"What?!" Narcissa leapt up defensively. Bella gave a horrible cackle and stood as well.

"I'm going to bed now, Cissy. You should too, while you can still _sleep_ at night."

…

The week passed in a flurry of activity. Preparations of a wedding, even a small one, were always slightly hectic. Narcissa and Bellatrix were both to be bridesmaids, escorted by Mr. Carminkle's two nephews. It wasn't until the evening before the wedding that Narcissa had a chance to really see her mother.

"My dearest, I've hardly had a chance to see you. How are you liking school?"

"It's fine, Mummy." Narcissa murmured as her mother moved behind her and began running a brush through her golden hair. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'll only see you for such a short time. But you enjoy spending time with the Malfoys, don't you lamb?"

"Oh yes, Mum. The Manor is just incredible; I've never seen a bigger building in my life! And Lucius has the sweetest little sister; the Malfoys adopted her a few years ago. And I think Mrs. Malfoy enjoys the company too." Narcissa added, not wanting to give any real hint of the family's problems. Her mother sighed.

"You're such a good girl, Cissa, such a proper little pureblood lady. But I worry about your sister sometimes. 'Restraint' doesn't seem to be a word in Bella's vocabulary… But I'm glad to know I can always trust you not to do anything unseemly. I'm glad I can trust you to be a pleasant houseguest, and not have to worry about you and Lucius…Well."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows curiously. "Lucius and I what, Mum?"

"I know you can conduct yourself with some discretion, and I have no concern about any inappropriate behaviour from you."

"What… What sort of behaviour would be inappropriate?" Narcissa asked with guilt, fingers moving in remembrance to her stomach, thinking of the long-faded mark there.

"Well, there's no forbidding kissing in this day and age," Her mother said with an indulgent smile, "But," Her tone turn suddenly serious and lecturing. "You know quite well that a proper pureblooded girl would never allow a man any liberties if he were not her husband. Anything outside of small pecks I would deem highly unsuitable, especially from a girl your age. Men do not marry loose women; they merely enjoy them for a short while, and then leave them and their reputation in shreds.

"And besides, it's not a women's place to feel such… erm… passionate emotions, in or outside of matrimony. A young bride needs to marry so she'll be provided for. Her duty is to her husband, and to raise an heir. Men are, well, quite different. You must marry someone who will take care of you and your children, and in exchange you will be obedient, not forward or presumptuous. You know that, my Cissa dear."

Narcissa gave a tiny nod. Yes, of course she heard it all before, but she'd never really applied it to herself. Again, her thoughts crept traitorously to that dark night on the tower: the heat despite the evening's chill, Lucius's hands and lips all over her, the raggedness in his voice as he whispered her name over and over again, how she had never wanted it to stop. His frustration with her when she'd finally forced herself to end it; her own disappointment. And the way he'd looked at her, only for a second, as they'd left the train earlier that week, his promise of expecting better later… 'Rest assured', he had said. She'd been excited for the past few days to find out what he meant.

Was that not allowed? From the way her mother was talking, she worried that was very much the case. Well, for her, at least. Narcissa felt disappointment flood her, but never for a moment thought to question her mother. Her mother couldn't possibly be wrong; wouldn't possibly lie to her. If what she felt for Lucius was taboo, well, she'd simply have to stop feeling it.

…

It was a beautiful wedding. Her mother, whom Narcissa had always idolized as the perfect woman, was wearing a breathtaking ivory gown, her hair in an elaborate upsweep. It was a small affair; no one spent much money on the third wedding of a widow twice over. Both the Malfoys and Lestranges had been invited. Narcissa had little time to see Lucius until after the ceremony, but that turned out to be an embarrassing beginning to a terrible three weeks.

"Narcissa," Lucius finally caught up with Narcissa as she snuck out of the hall to touch up her appearance. She flashed him a quick grin.

"Hello!" She tipped her head back to present her cheek for him to kiss.

"You look bloody incredible," He growled, running his hands over her silk-clad hips. She took a healthy step away from him.

"You've caught me at a bad time… I need to go to the powder room to freshen up."

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"That won't be necessary." She laughed, turning to go. Lucius let his eyes sweep the corridor before grabbing Narcissa's arm and pressing her against the wall.

"It's later. I want better."

Narcissa felt her mother's words come crashing back to her, and color suffused her cheeks. Misreading the blush, Lucius smirked and rested his forehead against hers. "Did you miss me, my sweet?" He purred, lips brushing her ear.

"Lucius, I can't… My mother…"

"Is very busy at the moment, I believe,"

"I still shouldn't…" He silenced her with a brief but insistent kiss.

"Shouldn't what, Narcissa?"

Well, her mother had said this was alright, hadn't she?

Lucius placed one finger below her chin and tilted her head back, calculating, as he angled his mouth across hers, the exact amount of time they had before someone noticed they were both gone, and probably together. With the size of the meager affair, and fact the Narcissa was not only a bridesmaid, but daughter of the bride, he doubted it was long.

"Narcissa?"

Damn. That was even less than he thought. He reluctantly lifted his head, preparing to glare down the intruder. As his eyes met large brown ones, he had the sense to be ashamed. _Damn_.

"Hello, Mrs. Black."

"Mummy!" Narcissa eased herself out from between Lucius and the wall, crimson.

"Narcissa, darling," She began slowly, but her eyes never left Lucius's. "Run along to the powder room. I'll be there shortly."

Too flustered to argue, she nodded and darted off. Once certain Narcissa was gone, she took a step forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have an agreement with your mother. You are not to touch her until you are married." She said softly. Lucius met her gaze steadily.

"Nothing written in stone. I'm to treat her nicely, I believe were the stipulations. And that I have done." He said with the pretense of courtesy. Her eyes widened.

"This is my daughter, my baby." She pleaded.

"Your 'baby' is almost fifteen."

"Fourteen and a half! Just a little girl."

Lucius regarded her carefully. "Let me assure you that your 'little girl' has been in no way compromised. And then allow me to remind you that in less than three years, she will be my wife." He turned to go.

"Wait!" She called. Pausing, he asked,

"Yes?"

"Please… Don't hurt her."

Lucius frowned slightly. Hurt her? He wondered why she believed he would do such a thing. Then he realized what she meant.

Never for moment did she think Lucius would lay a hand on her daughter. Well, not to cause harm, at least. Once they were married, Lucius would be well within his rights to tell her that the whole thing had been a set up, that the marriage was arranged, that she'd never had any choice in the matter, nor did he. And he could laugh at her horror and misery; no one could tell him not to. Mrs. Black was asking him, as a mother who'd allowed a terrible mistake to happen in the loss of her eldest daughter, not to destroy her youngest child. In her humiliation and distress over Andromada's decision, she'd made a rash agreement, and was now regretting it. Abraxas Malfoy had long been pressuring her to promise their youngest girl to his son, and had not seen Andromada's poor marriage as a tragedy, but an opportunity. Yes, Lucius thought bitterly, that was certainly his father.

"I'll take good care of her." He said quietly, and returned to the reception hall.

…

When Mrs. Black entered the powder room, she found Narcissa waiting to be scolded on a settee. Ignoring her at first, she straightened her hair, reapplied her lip-reddening spell, and fixed her dress, before turning to her daughter.

"I'm disappointed in you. I expected better." She began coolly. Narcissa leapt up.

"Oh Mum, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I just… He just…"

"Acting like some common girl with no principles… And in the middle of a corridor too, where anyone could stumble across you!"

"It will never happen again Mum, I promise."

Mrs. Black gave Narcissa a long, measured stare. "I certainly hope not."

…

After they'd all wished he new couple well, the wedding party began to disperse. Mrs. Black left both her daughters with a kiss and stern look. Caliva quickly moved to fetch Narcissa, saying something about their portkey almost being ready.

"Now, I believe your trunks have already been sent to the resort… Yes, and Abraxas will already be there, Lucius dear, there you are, Narcissa, are you going to go say goodbye to your sister? Oh, no, she seems, erm, busy…" By 'busy' Caliva probably referring to the fact that Bella was currently screaming like a madwoman at Rodolphus, who was trying to drag her out of the party as inconspicuously as possible. Narcissa winced slightly.

"I think if it's quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy, we should probably go now." She murmured. Caliva nodded.

"Yes, lets."

As they gathered around the silver sugar bowl that would take them to the tropics, Narcissa felt Lucius move his hand to the small of her back. He bent to whisper something in her ear, but a tugging somewhere behind her midsection prevented her from hearing. Narcissa pressed her eyes together and lips tightly closed. She would not be ill, would not.

Narcissa felt her feet hit the ground, and her knees buckled. Lucius quickly caught her as she began to totter over, chuckling slightly.

"Careful, my pet. People will think you're tipsy."

She opened her mouth to retort, then closed it again and clapped her hand against her lips. It turned out to be a futile gesture.

Lucius moved her off the walkway and patiently held back her hair as she vomited into the brightly coloured flowers that lined the path. When she raised her head, her face was crimson with mortification.

"Come along, Narcissa." He said, gently now. "You need to lie down. Can you walk?" The only thing Narcissa could think of to make the situation more humiliating was Lucius carrying her through a posh resort, so she nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and guided her towards the large entrance.

On inside, Caliva rushed over to them with a room key.

"You two are in room eight hundred forty three… Narcissa, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Traveling by portkey doesn't seem to agree with her." Lucius said as he reached out to take the key. "We'll be going now." He led Narcissa over to an elevator, and pressed the 'up' button. When the doors slid open, Narcissa's already churning stomach twisted sharply.

It was a glass elevator, which provided a lovely, expansive view of the ocean and beach.

And they had to ride it to the eighth floor.

As they started to ascend, she started feeling dangerously dizzy. Lucius wordlessly pulled her against him, turning her head against his shoulder to block the reality of their height from her vision. When the treacherous climb finally stopped, Lucius again led her through the corridor to their room. For a moment, Narcissa hoped in vain for a suite, but while the room was exceptionally lavish, there was but one bed, which Lucius carefully placed her on. While he vanished momentarily into the restroom, Narcissa removed her heeled shoes and freed her hair from its tight coiffure. When Lucius reappeared, he had a glass of water and vial of potion in his hands.

"Here, drink this." He handed her the potion. "Then this." She swallowed them both obediently. Once satisfied she'd finished every last drop, Lucius crossed the room to her trunk, which she had just noticed. After rifling through it for several minutes, he withdrew a night gown. "Change into this." He paused, then asked with a smirk, "Need help? I'd gladly-"

"If you'd wait in the bathroom, please?" She interrupted with a frown. Lucius gave a defeated shrug and disappeared again.

When he came back in, she was changed and sitting on the edge of the bed. They switched locations, and Narcissa went to violently scrub out her teeth and mouth. When she returned to the bedroom, Lucius was stretched out across the bed on his stomach, scrawling something on a piece of parchment. A tiny scowl etched itself across her brow as a faint blush tinged her cheeks. Perhaps she was a prude, but she really wished he'd wear a shirt.

He finished whatever it was that he was writing and handed it to an unfamiliar owl.

"What happened to the winged demon that used to carry you letters?" She asked. Lucius half-turned, propping himself on his elbow.

"I wouldn't keep him after he attacked you."

Narcissa nodded, quite pleased, and crawled into the bed.

"Nox." The light vanished, and she felt Lucius move closer beside her. "Better?" He asked, resting a hand on her navel. At once, Narcissa heard her mother's voice: "…Anything outside of small pecks I would deem highly unsuitable…"And "…Men do not marry loose women; they merely enjoy them for a short while, and then leave them and their reputation in shreds…" Then, horribly, Bella's: "…All he really wants is to get in your pants."

It took a moment for her to realize her expected a reply. "Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Good," He murmured, nuzzling against her neck. She couldn't sleep in the same bed with him. Sleeping with him was really only one step away from _sleeping with him_, and that was doubtlessly the worst thing she could do.

Lucius felt her body stiffen in obvious rejection to his touch, and frowned. Why was she being like this? Recently, she'd acted as if every time he made contact with her it took great effort for her to stand there and allow it, and Narcissa certainly allowed him less access to her than she had in the past. She flinched away if he kissed her too long, and practically fled if his hands were to wander. He withdrew with a small sigh of regret.

Narcissa felt relief flood her; enough to drown out the tiny disappointment. She quickly rolled away so her back was facing him, making sure nothing about her seemed inviting in the least. Her eyes rapidly scanned the room through the darkness. There was a comfy-looking armchair, and a loveseat, but nothing large enough for her to recline on. Well, she figured with displeasure, that left the floor. She waited patiently until she was fairly sure Lucius was asleep, and sat up slowly.

"Narcissa?" His eyes opened, alert, and gave her a curious look. "Are you alright?"

"Erm, yes. Just…. Thirsty."

He gave a brief nod, and she had no choice but to go get a glass of water. When she returned to the bed, she curled up on the furthermost edge. Again she waited until his breathing became slow and relaxed, and slid away.

"Narcissa?" It was more of a sleepy mumble than an actual inquiry.

"Bathroom," She told in explanation.

The third time Narcissa crept away, he didn't stir. Taking her pillow, she stretched out on the floor, grateful for the thick, plush carpet. A blanket, of course, would be nice, but she wouldn't risk waking him. And on that thought… She cast a quick spell to wake her around six; that way, she could be back beside Lucius before he woke, and no one would be any the wiser.

Lucius lay in shock, eyes wide, mind reeling. The floor? Surely she wasn't sleeping on the floor? If she want him to touch her, fine, but to actually crawl out of his bed once she thought he wouldn't know to go sleep on the floor? His pride could only take so much. He'd suspected she'd wanted more than to go get a midnight snack or whatnot, and feigning slumber had seemed the only way to find out. But… The floor? Was she really so repulsed by him? Did she truly find him so disgusting that she couldn't even lie two feet away from him during the night? Rolling over onto one elbow, he gazed down at Narcissa intently. She was lying on her side, arms wrapped around herself in the place of a blanket. She'd rather sleep shivering on the ground? _Fine,_ he thought bitterly. _Let her freeze. _

(A/N: I know Lucius may have been a bit out of character for the past couple of chapters, being concerned and emotional and whatnot, but that's only because I want you all to have some redeeming memory of him, considering the events that will soon be taking place.

Oh and also, different subject, the Medici family basically ruled of Europe for a period of time, and was a big sponsor of the arts. Also, the word 'medicine' comes from 'Medici'. If you were wondering about Lucius's reference to them.

Paddikins: I'm glad you loved the chapter, and I'm sorry it to a nasty bout of flu for me to be able to update.

xSNUFFLESxoxo: Well, they're trying to keep it quiet. They want people to think Severus fell 'mysteriously ill'.

ElfLuver13: Yes, well, you can probably tell this time won't be so pleasant…

Tay: No, not worse, just the cynical, sarcastic potions master JKR told us all about… Is that worse?

Smosher2864212smosher: Yes, we shall see how Bellatrix fares in the next chapter…

LadySyren: Well, I'd say one of them won't be having much fun… and about Lucius, see the note above.

Skye: Yeah, it's ok now. But Bartholomew is now trying to convince me that Mr. Fuller didn't LIKE the walrus. But then he's all, why would I pay 30 dollars if I didn't like it? And I'm like, yeah, that's true…

SeraphAngel: Well, you'll get a glimpse of Mrs. Black's issues later on…

TiredRaven: If I might ask what 'glomps' means? And see, TWO whole chapters without evil cliffies!

Kelko-chan: I'd try to stress the importance of homework but, hey, I avoid it as much as possible, so… Anyway, if you read the note above, it hints there will be very few people who love Lucius after what happens in the near future… So tell me if you change your mind. Thanks for the review!

Narcy: Oh no, Bella certainly does _not_ like the Lestranges. And Narcissa will find out about his cheating, just be patient!  
Crisblackmalfoy: -Smiles proudly- The best? Really? Thank you so much!

Shalane: Yes, like I said above, Lucius was a bit out of character, buts that's because… Well, you'll see. And if Lucius dies in Deathly Hallows I think I will too… I don't want him to die! And I also agree that Severus is good, and that Dumbledore TOLD Snape to kill him so he could continue to be a spy… I also firmly believe that R.A.B is Regulus Black… Remember in book five when they were cleaning Grimauld Place and found the heavy locket no one could open? I think that was the real reason Regulus was killed, as I will say later on in this story. And if you would give me some pointers for 'The Story of a Girl', I would be so grateful.

Polly: Oh, that would be Cissy's stalker.

Potty: 10?

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Well, people can be surprising… And again, see comment at the beginning of this author's note.)


	54. Bright Ideas

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

"Bella! Bellatrix darling! Wake up my pet, my love! Look! I brought you breakfast! In bed! You don't even have to get up! No, Bella, why are you getting up? Don't get up! Why are you pointing your wand at me? No, Bellatrix, don't point your wand at me! I-I have scones!"

"Lestrange, if you don't get out, _right now,_ I swear I'll hex you senseless."

"Oh, but my sweet, I don't mind that you haven't any makeup on, nor that your hair looks like a squirrel's nest. You're still the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Out! Out!" Rodolphus ignored her, and instead moved to place the tray on her bed.

"I didn't know what kind of juice you wanted, so I brought pumpkin, orange, apple, and cranberry. And here's the tea, and here's the coffee, and cream and sugar-"

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"And the Danishes are _here,_ and-"

"One."

"Belgian waffles _here-_"

"Two…"

"And over here we have-"

"Three!" Bellatrix cast a powerful Banishing Charm, flinging Rodolphus from the room. "_Colloportus!" _The door sealed itself, and she plopped with a sigh onto the bed. Bloody boy, coming in here to wake her up. _Besides_, she thought as she took a large bite of porridge, _I'm not hungry anyway_.

…

Narcissa crept back into the bed at the crack of dawn, congratulating herself on a job well done. However, she worried when, scarcely ten minutes later, Lucius slid from beneath the blankets and to the bathroom. He said nothing and she feigned sleep, figuring it was the most convincing action. It seemed to work.

When Lucius came out of the shower and back into the bedroom, Narcissa was sitting up, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Good morning," _You ungrateful little wench. _

"'Morning, Lucius." The forged yawn was almost laughable.

"How did you sleep last night?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Fine. The, erm, bed was very comfy." Narcissa offered. Lucius paused to shoot her a look of disbelief. Was she mocking him? The guileless expression on her face told him not.

"You should probably go shower. My mother said something about taking you out to tea…" _Nasty, spiteful thing. _

"Are you coming?"

"No." _Why would I want to? Why would _you_ want me to? You can even stand me when I'm asleep._

"Oh… Alright then." She was faintly disappointed as she picked out a proper outfit to wear. After she vanished into the bathroom, Lucius stalked out, to the reception area.

…

"No rooms? _No_ rooms? No _rooms?_ You've got to have a thousand bloody rooms in this place, and you're trying to tell me you don't have _one single-"_

"Mr. Malfoy!" The distressed concierge cried, interrupting his ranting. "I'm sorry, but there are six separate conferences going on on this island now, and we simply haven't any space…"

"But really? No rooms? No suites? Bloody hell, I'd take a broom closet if you had it." Lucius brightened considerably at the thought. "D'you have a broom closet?"

"Mr. Malfoy…" She objected, not entirely sure if he was serious or not. "Your reservations have been in place for several months, and that was for a suite, for Mr. Abraxas and Mrs. Caliva and Miss Jahzara Malfoy, and a room for Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Miss Narcissa Black." She read off from a small book. "Is that not correct?"

"I suppose," He said, looking disappointed. The woman shifted uncomfortably. She was new at her job and unused to dealing with wealthy aristocrats; even in her limited experience, she'd heard the name Malfoy.

"We… We have extra cots…" She offered weakly, but Lucius shook his head. Getting a separate room would be awkward enough, but to sleep on a pathetic little cot because she couldn't stand to be near him? He wouldn't sink so low. He still had his dignity; despite the fact Narcissa seemed hell-bent on destroying his pride.

"When will the next opening become available?"

"August nineteenth." She answered promptly. Lucius swore audibly.

"Alright. Just remember I'd be willing to pay a good deal more than asking price for somewhere else to sleep." He said as he turned to leave.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy!" She called brightly from behind him. It took a great deal of self-control not to make a terribly obscene gesture at her.

…

Upon entering the room that they were _still_ sharing, Lucius's first impression was that Narcissa was violently murdering a cat in the bathroom. Slowly it dawned on him this was certainly not the case, for cats could not formulate words. It took a good minute and a half for him to realize it was supposed to be singing. But… Surely Narcissa could sing well? She had such lovely speaking voice. But as another refrain of the popular wizarding song she was 'singing' began, Lucius decided there was no way he'd subject himself to the sound any longer. Whilst crossing the room, Lucius reached up, touching his ears to see if they were bleeding.

"Narcissa, what the _hell-_" The words died on his lips as the screech ended and Narcissa whirled around, bright pink.

"Lucius! Y-you didn't hear that did you? Oh, please don't tell anyone. I mean, I've tried, I've taken voice lessons, and-and practiced, and it's not really my fault that I can't-"

Lucius wasn't hearing a word of her rambling. His attention was entirely absorbed by what she was wearing. Or rather, _not _wearing. His eyes momentarily flickered over to the light, airy, summer robes she had laid out, still folded neatly by the sink. They didn't hold his attention for long. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lucius dimly realized she was still rambling about her singing.

"… Bella would tease me so if she ever found out, and Mummy says every lady should be musically gifted, but I'm really not. I like music, really, I'm not quite tune deaf, but I just can't seem to ever-"

She was cut off as Lucius spanned the space between them in three easy strides. He pulled her against him a bit more roughly than intended, and held her in a crushing, possessive embrace. Lucius could tell himself over and over that he didn't want her if she didn't want him, but moments like this proved him wrong; so terribly wrong.

Narcissa's body responded before her mind could. She was immediately pressing back against him, meeting his urgent, fevered kisses with those of her own. It was his hands sliding up under her filmy camisole that finally made her aware that she was wearing nothing but that and her matching knickers.

"Lucius!" He winced slightly as she shoved him away with a rudeness born of mortification and surprise. "Get out!" She cried shrilly, realizing now why he'd been staring at her strangely while she'd tried to explain her awful singing; it had nothing to do with her voice. Scrambling for her robes, she yelled again, "Get out of here, Lucius! Now!" He spun on his heel, and Narcissa flinched as the door slammed.

Lucius crossed the room and pushed open the doors to the balcony, breathing hard. _That was stupid, _he told himself firmly. _You shouldn't have done that, and you are not to do it, ever again. _She'd already made it quite clear she couldn't bear his touch… _And you go and grab her, completely disrespecting her wishes. _She didn't even realize that she was standing there half-dressed. She was embarrassed about her 'singing'. He'd been so certain too, just for a moment, that she'd been kissing back; that she had wanted him there. But of course that wasn't the case; she was just too shocked to fight him off.

"Narcissa! Narcissa!" A knocking at the door pulled him out of his reverie. He went to answer it.

"What?" He snarled. Caliva drew back, stunned. I wasn't as if she expected a good morning kiss from her son, but some degree of civility was always anticipated.

"Why, Lucius, mind your tone with me! We came to get Narcissa."

"Cissa!" Jahzara chirped brightly from behind her mother. Lucius glared.

"She's getting dressed."

"Are you certain?" Caliva craned her neck to see over his shoulder into the room.

"Well, she was in the process when I was in the bathroom a moment ago." He said bluntly. "I think she's about done."

Right on cue, Narcissa appeared. "Oh! Mrs. Malfoy! And Jahzzy!" Said child darted over to Narcissa, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Cissa!"

"Well, it's time to go dear; we don't want to be late… Are you sure you don't want to come, Lucius?"

"Positive." He hissed through gritted teeth.

…

Ranartanis Yaxley Malfoy was waiting impatiently for her daughter-in-law at a lovely little teahouse with a view of the sea. "You're late, Caliva." She said icily. Not giving her the opportunity to point out it was only by three minutes, she asked "So this is the girl?"

"Yes, this is Narcissa Black. Narcissa, meet Ranartanis Malfoy." Caliva said, rather exasperated. She'd never gotten on well with her mother-in-law. Ranartanis regarded Narcissa with a critical stare.

"Turn around. No, not so fast," She commanded. "Goodness child, we haven't all day to watch you spinning. There, now was that so hard? Skinny little thing, aren't you?" Narcissa was quite unsure of how to respond.

"Rana," Caliva interceded, "I suppose you remember the discussion we had earlier? Of utmost importance?" She stressed slightly. Ranartanis nodded.

"Indeed, of course I do, you needn't remind me. I was simply stating a fact. Ah, and this must be… Jallara, was it?"

"Jahzara."

"Yes, of course, Jizzhara. She doesn't look a thing like you."

"She's adopted, Rana."

"There's no mistaking that, unless… Well, if _that_ were the case, I know my son would never allow it."

Caliva flushed the palest pink. "So, what shall we all be drinking?" She asked, nimbly changing the subject.

"Cissa," Jahzara leaned over and whispered. "I haff to use the restroom."

"I can take her," Caliva volunteered, but the child shook her head.

"I want Cissa."

"It's no trouble Mrs. Malfoy, really." Narcissa assured her. Once they were out of earshot, Ranartanis turned and said,

"I don't think I like her."

"She's a darling, Rana, and you see how good she is with children."

"Just a slip of a little thing; we need a girl who can guarantee Malfoy heirs."

"You said the same thing about me, and Lucius is perfectly strong and healthy-"

"Like his father," Ranartanis said with pride. Caliva had no response to that. It was no secret that Rana was treated just as poorly by her husband and son as she was, but instead of becoming quiet, subservient, and meek as Caliva had done, she was cold and condescending to everyone around her, and treated people as callously as she was treated. And frankly, Caliva despised her.

"But," She continued, "I've not seen Lucius for some number of years now. How do I know he's not a sickly little runt? No, I've decided I wish to return to the resort you're staying at to see him." She took a thoughtful sip of tea. "I must admit though, Black blood is nothing to be ashamed of. The girl seems about as bright as she needs to be, and knows how to keep a civil tongue in her head when addressing her superiors. I suppose she'll be a perfectly suitable wife, assuming she can show Lucius the same respect, and carry a son. She'll do just fine. But I still don't think I like her."

"You don't like anyone." Caliva muttered under her breath.

When Narcissa returned with Jahzara, Ranartanis gave her another critical look.

"Do you always just let your hair _hang _like that?"

Narcissa touched it self consciously. "Lucius likes it like this," She said unthinkingly, then blushed; sure she'd offended the older woman in some way. Much to her surprise, Ranartanis gave an unexpected crack of laughter.

"Oh yes. She'll be fine."

…

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"What?"

"You have a message. From Mrs. Caliva Malfoy. She says to meet her in the lobby."

"Tell her to piss off."

"She says there's a very important visitor to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"The meeting will be brief."

"I don't care."

"I've been instructed to remain here until you agree to come downstairs." Lucius shot the messenger a fierce look.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" He growled.

When he arrived in the foyer, he decided next time he'd simply kill the messenger and save himself the pain.

"Lucius Duane!"  
Screw killing the messenger; killing himself seemed much more appealing at the moment.

"'Lo," He muttered darkly as he approached. Narcissa immediately moved towards him.

"Yes, I suppose you weren't lying, Caliva." She gave a nod of approval. "A fine boy, just like his father."

"I'm nothing like my father." He replied instantly. Ranartanis looked taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?"  
"Never mind. Can we leave now?"

"Lucius, be polite."

"Can we _please_ leave now?" Grabbing Narcissa's wrist, he didn't wait for a reply.

"Lucius," she asked nervously as they rode up to their floor, "Am I too skinny?" He shot her a confused look. "Is my nose too small? Do my eyes look too large to be proportional to my face? Does my hair really look childish when I don't wear it up?"  
Lucius rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, you don't actually _listen _to my grandmother. She's completely mad. Haven't you seen enough to figure that all my family is mad? Well, actually, that's not true; I've a fairly normal uncle."

…

That night, Lucius didn't even bother to move when she crawled out of bed. He supposed it was no more than he deserved.

…

"But I want to go swimming!"

"Fine, go."

"Not with out you!"

"I'm busy. There's a game on."

Wizards did not have television. Huge, bulky boxes with slightly fuzzy screens were rather unappealing, so they possessed items much more sensible. A small three inch by three inch square with a tiny dial on it that could easily fit into one's pocket would magically project images anywhere at any time, including a variety of networks such as NNN, the Necromancer News Network, EHG, Enchantress Home & Garden, and QC, the Quidditch Channel. Lucius was quite absorbed with the last one.

"We're at the beach, Lucius; you're supposed to _swim_ at the beach! Not watch a stupid Quidditch match!"

"Be quiet, I can't hear."

"'Hear'? What's there to hear? It's a bunch of idiotic men flying around on poles, trying to get themselves killed!"

"How could you miss that shot?!" Lucius shouted at one of the players, ignoring her completely.

"If you don't come down I'll- I'll jump off the balcony!" If he heard her, he gave no reply. "I'll throw your trunk into the ocean." Still no response. Narcissa shrugged. "Fine. I'm going to go get a haircut, and when I get back, I'm writing a nice long letter to Michael. In French."

Lucius turned slowly in his seat to glare at her. "That was uncalled for."

Narcissa flashed him a grin. "Let's go down to the beach, Lucius."

However, when she finally did manage to get him outside, he continued to be obstinate.

"I'm not getting in the water. I don't want to get wet." He announced. But Narcissa had a cure for that too. She darted into the crystalline ocean, diving beneath the waves, and came back out to him, dripping. Leaning over him, she wrung out her water-saturated hair. He swore and leapt up.

"Damn it Narcissa! You're going to pay for that!"

She giggled, and shot back into the sea. Lucius followed close behind.

"Can't catch me!" Narcissa sang, dodging a careless swipe.

"Of course I can," He replied confidently, immediately forcing from his mind the ideas of what he'd like to do to her once he did. She shrieked and avoided another grab. Lucius could have easily captured her, but decided a nice game of cat and mouse was in order. He chased her until he grew bored of allowing her wriggle from his grasp. "I believe that is _quite_ enough." With an ease that belied the fact he'd been playing with her the entire time, Lucius lifted her and carried her back to shore, and laid her on a blanket. "You didn't _really_ think you could get away with that little stunt, did you?" He asked, stretching out beside her; propping himself up on one elbow and resting his head in his hand. With his other arm, he kept her from running off again.

"You-"

"Excuse me?"

They looked up, rather surprised, as a man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties appeared beside them.

"Yes?" Lucius replied, rather irritated by the interruption. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and Narcissa did the same.

"I'm supposed to be making a brochure for a tourist office nearby and was wondering if I could maybe get a picture? It'll only take a second."

"Of course!" Narcissa said brightly before Lucius had the chance to refuse. The man held up his camera gratefully.

"Thanks. Okay, if you could just look this way and smile?" He paused. "And smile?" He repeated. Narcissa glanced over to see Lucius giving the camera a hard, critical stare.

"Oh, come on," She exclaimed, poking up playfully. The tactic did manage to extract a grin from him, and he grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing it again. The camera clicked, and omitted a puff of purple smoke.

"Brilliant, thanks. Here's your copy," He handed one to Narcissa, "And yours," He gave Lucius a second, "And I'll be keeping this. Have a lovely stay!"

Narcissa smiled at the photograph, then at Lucius.

"Catch me if you can!" She cried suddenly, leaping up and heading to the water.

…

All in all, they had a lovely time. But the final night of their cohabitation, Lucius was feeling defiant. As Narcissa crept into bed beside him, as she had every night, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Good night, Narcissa."

She squirmed.

"Something wrong?"

"Erm… No."

"Good." He settled his chin on top of her head.

Narcissa was beginning to worry. He seemed unlikely to release her without persuasion. She stiffened as his hand slid easily down her back, up again, and then back down. _Let me go!_ She pleaded mentally.

"Sweet dreams, pet." He murmured. Thinking hard, she began plot out possible courses of actions. Perhaps… Perhaps if she pretended to sleep, he'd loose her. She tried this, but the only result was that he cradled her even more closely. She was on the edge of panic, imaging how disgraced her mother would be, what kind of things it implied… Not knowing exactly how, the idea formulated itself in her head, and before she could consider the consequences, she decided act upon it.

Lucius gave a smug little smile to no one in particular. _See?_ He wanted to ask as he felt her relax. _That wasn't so bad, was it?_ Within moments, she was fast asleep. Suddenly, there was a tiny, almost inaudible giggle. Followed by a sigh. She was dreaming, he realized, and by the sound of it, it was a very _good _dream. The smile became a wide smirk. _Not bad at all, eh?_ Lucius ran his fingers through her hair. Sweet dreams indeed. Then, he heard it. Scarcely louder than the sigh, but as clear as if she'd screamed it:

"_Michael._"

* * *

(A/N: My goodness, I apologize. But my computer crashed and erased _everything,_ and I had to start over from the beginning. This chapter may not be great, but I wanted to get it out.

Shalane: Yes, the quote was from Gone with the Wind. I meant to mention that at the end of the last chappie. It's one of my favorite books of all time. And expect major drama in the next installment! Lucius won't be pleased… And thank you so much for your review of The Story of a Girl. I was trying so hard to make her as un-sueish as possible, but still, it's important to stress that Itheinna's really _not _that pretty. There won't be that much Draco/Ginny and I'll explain eventually about Harry.

Skye: You could… eat them?

ElfLuver13: Well, due to _someone's_ bright thinking, the rift may not be resolved for a bit…

CharlotteBlack: I'd certainly say they can be!

SeraphAngel: And now even more.

Emy: Thanks! I appreciate your review.

Hajilover: Well, the stalker's identity won't be revealed for a while yet, but eventually!  
LadySyren: Yeah, it probably is all Bella's fault. And letting her freeze is rude? Well, just wait until… Just wait.

Narcy: Well, they may have some marital issues. And I don't have any current plans for that'll Jahzara occur in the near future. And Severus'll be back at the start of the next year.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Oh, but if they had functional communication skills, it would be so much less fun!

Clara Clog: Not fast, but I tried…

Em: But everyone is never happy. She just hasn't figured that out yet.

TiredRaven: Hm, well… There've been worse, right?

Sam: I'm not sure yet. Maybe Bella will start to TOLERATE Rodolphus this summer. And trust me, he deserves a LOT more than that for his past and future cheating…

Crisblackmalfoy: Next chapter! I promise!  
idk21593: I'm glad you love the story, and very glad I can give you a chapter the day after your review!


	55. Worse Things I Could Do

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

"Bella, my sweet, I'll miss you terribly. I'll write everyday until I can see your lovely face again come September."

"Stop talking, Rodolphus."

"I'll miss you too, Bellatrix!"

"Go away, Rabastan!"

"But Bells-"

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone! I need to pack!"

"I'll help!"

"Me too!"  
"You're not invited, Rabastan. She _my _fiancé."

"A misfortune I'm trying desperately to remedy. Now both of you, go bother someone else!"

Rabastan surrendered and left the room in a defeated slump. But Rodolphus would not be so easily discouraged.

"Not until you kiss me."

"Why would I ever subject my self to anything so repulsive as your lips?"

"But," He began sulkily, "you've kissed Atticus Avery. And Walden McNair. And Mulciber. And Nott. And from the way Evan talks, you've done a lot more than kiss some of them!"

"You shouldn't believe all the rumors that you hear. And besides, it's none of your business, Lestrange, who I do what with."

"It is so!"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, but Rodolphus didn't back down. Wordlessly, she seized him by the collar, jerked him roughly forward, and gave him a kiss that belied the fact what he had heard were much more substantial than just rumors.

"Now get out!"

…

"What?" Lucius choked. Surely she hadn't just said Michael? _Michael?_ He sprang back with a small cry of dismay, disbelieving and furious. He was going to murder her. He was going to murder _him._ Bloody boy…

Narcissa lay completely still, hardly daring to breathe. It had worked, but… She cracked an eye. Ooh, but her look so mad. And perhaps even… hurt? She felt a stab of guilt. He was out of bed, yes, but in retrospect, saying 'Michael' was probably a bit harsh… She wasn't _really_ thinking of Michael; no, of course not. Hadn't she told Lucius before that she loved him? Michael was simply a friend. A good, _useful_ friend.

Lucius pushed open the doors to the balcony, seething. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to go back and shake some sense into the little twit… '_Michael'_ indeed. He never paused to consider that, had it truly been a dream, as he believed, that she had no control over it. All that his tumultuous mind could register was that she had been fantasizing about Michael, in _his _bed! _Won't let _me_ touch you, but you seem eager enough to wrap your pretty little self around _him!. He though vehemently. His fists curled tightly around the railing, imaging it to be the throat of a certain Frenchman. Damn Michael. Damn him for existing, and damn him for making Narcissa, _his_ Narcissa, care. He couldn't go back in there. He couldn't. Which left what option, jump? He shook his head, making a mental note to get a ground level room next time. _Next time?_ He never wanted to see her again.

Narcissa propped herself up on her elbows, biting her lower lip nervously. He wasn't supposed to be so upset. Out of bed, annoyed, mildly offended, yes, but… Hopefully she hadn't mad him _too_ angry. No, she decided, he certainly was overreacting. He'd be fine with it soon enough. Probably by dawn, even.

…

The next morning, Narcissa woke up with an uneasy feeling, almost as if she was being… watched. She raised her head to look around, and gasped aloud as her eyes met Lucius's.

"Oh! Erm, good-good morning, Lucius." She managed. He glared at her with undisguised revulsion.

"Get out of bed. You're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Oh." She frowned slightly. "Er…Alright…"

"I'd hurry. You still have to pack."

She slipped from bed, and padded across the room. His scornful stare followed her every step of the way. She picked out robes, all the while glancing over her shoulder to see if he was preparing to hex her. He wasn't, but the venom never left his gaze.

So maybe not forget _that_ soon, but he would, right?

…

At around ten o'clock, later that night, a bartender in his mid-forties looked at the sound of his door opening and slamming shut. It was a young blonde man who entered, in his late teens, he guessed, with a familiar, forlorn expression. As he took a seat at the counter, the bartender asked sympathetically, "I've seen that look before. Lady troubles?" The blonde raised his head, giving him an odd stare before nodding. The older man, Joe, smiled knowingly. "Break up?"

"Wouldn't that make things easier." He mumbled, half to himself. Joe reached around for a moment, extracted a bottle of Firewhiskey, and plopped it down on the counter. "This one's on the house. Tell me about it."

Again, Lucius looked up, surprised. Twenty four hours ago, the idea of sharing personal problems with a stranger would have been unthinkable. Now, frankly, he didn't give a damn. It wasn't as if he'd ever see him again.

"I'm not really sure what happened," He said slowly. "One moment she was madly in love, and then suddenly she couldn't bear to be within three feet of me." He took a swig from the bottle in front of him. "You know, I can speak six languages fluently, and could survive with passable knowledge of the tongue in dozens of countries. It's not my fault none of them happen to be French. I hate bloody France. But of course my luck would have it a lovely _Frenchman _shows up…" He said 'Frenchman' as if it were the foulest of curses.

"I've a few cousins in France." Joe told him uncertainly. Lucius's glare was worth a thousand words.

"If their surname is Wilkes, I beseech you to murder them all." The older man wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"No… Not Wilkes… But tell me about this girl. What's her name?"

"Narcissa Black." Lucius muttered darkly. Joe's eyebrows shot up.

"Black, you say? What's your name?" He was only a half blood wizard, but anyone raised in the wizarding world would know of the Blacks. Powerful family, old money. In lots of history textbooks. Quite fanatical about bloodlines. Who was good enough for a Black?

"That's not really important now, is it?" Lucius asked with a humorless smile.

"I s'pose not... How did you meet her?" Beginnings usually seemed to be the best way to persuade people to open up about issues.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I didn't exactly have a choice. I was forced to go talk to her at a train station." He said bitterly.

"Do you even _want _to be with this Narcissa?"

"Yes." Lucius seemed as surprised by his reply as Joe was. "I shouldn't. She's an infuriating girl, really. But I think…" He broke off suddenly, staring past the other man.  
"If you'll excuse me, please." Lucius said abruptly as he stood and moved to the other side of the bar, where a long-legged brunette who had been trying to catch his eye since he walked in sat. They spoke quietly for several minutes before the blond turned back with a smile. His voice when he asked to buy the lady a drink was smooth and easy, completely untroubled. He even turned back to wink at his new friend while waiting. Joe got the drinks, but asked in an undertone as Lucius paid,

"D'you really think this is a good idea? What about Nar-"

He was interrupted. "I don't recall asking for any advice. Just the drinks."

They spent the entire evening together, and Joe was hardly surprised when the younger man (Lucius Something-or-another, he had overheard) left with the lovely, clearly interested, woman. Still, he shook his head. Some people just had no idea.

…

It took Lucius just over sixty seconds to catch his breath and feel his heartbeat return to a normal rate. It took just three more for him to roll out of bed and begin to dress.

"Lucius?"

"Go to sleep."

"What are you doing?"

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"You're not… Leaving, are you?"  
"Yes." Lucius replied bluntly as he pulled his shirt on.

"Oh, come on. You're not even going to wait 'til the morning? Or until I fall asleep so you can sneak out?"

"I'm afraid not." He was getting on his shoes now.

"You are probably the rudest, most disgusting man I've ever-"

"You didn't seem to feel that way twenty minutes ago." He interrupted with a brief smirk. "Goodbye, Melissa."

"It's Mystica." She said, sounding stung. Lucius sighed.

"Right. Mystica." He glanced around to assure he'd forgotten nothing, and then was gone.

With a cry of frustration, Mystica buried her face in her pillow. She supposed she ought to have guessed there was something wrong with him; no one was _that_ perfect. No one so handsome, smart, complimentary, and funny could be kind as well. It wasn't as if she'd expected an actual relationship out of the night, but she had anticipated a bit of _decency._ Maybe even breakfast. But _no._ She always had to fall for the bad ones.

…

Narcissa sat miserably at the writing desk in her room. It had been nineteen days since she'd last seen a very angry Lucius, and this was the nineteenth letter she'd written him.

She supposed this one would go unanswered as well.

Why wouldn't he reply? All she'd said was 'Michael'. Surely he couldn't be so furious? She'd just wanted sleep alone without offending him by telling him such. With a mournful sigh, Narcissa lifted the picture of them at the beach. It was such a lovely snapshot. Lucius had reached out to stop her from prodding him again, but their photographic selves were sitting with hands interlaced. Their foreheads touched, and both were smiling. Every so often, Lucius would lean just a bit closer so their noses would rub, or lips would brush. Again, she sighed heavily and set it down. She was so foolish, she knew. Lucius hated Michael; he must be horribly angry at her. Narcissa lifted her quill and wrote:

_Dear Lucius,_

_I don't know if you've gotten my other letters. I hope… I hope you're not angry_

_with me? You seemed a bit unhappy when I left. If so, Lucius, please reply and tell me why. I miss you, and wish with all my heart that you'd respond. If not, I suppose I'll see you in September, but I do hope to hear from you before then._

_Love,_

_Narcissa _

She wouldn't dare, even in the midst of all her regret, confess and apologize. She simply _couldn't._

…

It had been a stupid idea. He hadn't wanted to bring her back here, but she'd claimed her hotel was so far, and… She had reminded him so much of Narcissa. At first, he thought he must be drunk, but he'd only had one drink that night. And she wasn't Narcissa, she was Melanie, but since the two shared the same blue eyes, fair skin, and many idiosyncrasies, he'd permitted himself the illusion and brought her back to his room.

_That _had not been one of his most brilliant decisions.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Lucius announced, rolling out of bed. Melanie nodded lazily and grinned at him.

"Perhaps I'll join you."

Lucius sincerely hoped not, but said nothing and vanished into the bathroom. After finishing (uninterrupted, much to his pleasure) he came out with the vague hope that Melanie had done the decent thing and left. No such luck.

"Lucius? Who is this?" She asked from the far corner of the room. He craned his neck to see what she was talking about. In her small, pale hand, she clutched the photograph of him and Narcissa on the beach. A slow smirk worked itself across his features. Maybe this would in fact be easier than he anticipated.

"My fiancé." He replied calmly. Betrothed and affianced; not terribly different, except that one was usually by choice.

Melanie gasped. "What?"

"Yes. We'll be getting married in December." Not this December, to be sure, but three Decembers from now.

Melanie's eyes were huge. "You… You… But… Is this Narcissa?"

Lucius was instantly speechless. Melanie gave a cold little smile. "Looks a bit young to be married, this Narcissa…But you don't remember me, do you Lucius? It was a couple years back, at the Leaky Cauldron… You know, after Timothy… Or, it was Evan, that was his real name, wasn't it? Anyway, you asked me if I was related to this girl called Narcissa. Said I looked like her. Remember?"

Something about this was starting to sound vaguely familiar.

"Just forget it. I hope she finds out about you, and what a wretched person you are. I hope she leaves you and finds someone else to love, someone _worlds_ better than you. And while you're lying in bed with other women, I'm sure she's lying in her bed, dreaming of him!"

Lucius felt every muscle in his body tense. His gaze became icy, his tone deadly. "Get out." He managed through gritted teeth. Melanie's eye widened slightly, and she began to scramble for the rest of her clothes. She could tell instantly that her situation had become dangerous, and she didn't really know anything about this Lucius person at all. For all she knew, he could be some crazed killer who seduced woman and then proceed to murder them. The idea caused her to dress faster than she thought possible and sprint from the room.

Lucius fell back onto his still-warm bed with a groan of frustration. He was being petty and childish (in a very loose sense of the word), and it wasn't particularly helping. Narcissa wouldn't find out about it, but he enjoyed spiting her all the same. Every night there was a new woman; one more un-Narcissa-like woman who he knew would pick him over that awful Wilkes any day. None of _these _women would sleep on the floor rather than in his bed. And the best part; he never had to see any of _these_ women ever again.

It hadn't been like this last year. Last summer, after she'd gone, it had been curiosity that had made him invite that first one back to his hotel room. After that, it had been curiosity still (well, perhaps not _totally_) with ever other woman. He'd wanted to compare and contrast, find similarities and differences (among other things), and had done so without any guilt, because he firmly believed that what Narcissa didn't know wouldn't hurt her. In fact, it would quite benefit her in the long run…

But really, what did he need Narcissa for, when there was and island full of lovely girls who would love to spend every possible moment they could in his bed?

* * *

(A/N: It was an exorbitantly long time since updating, but I've actually been (gasp!) busy!

Hajilover: Narcissa was just up to one of her nasty tricks again…

Clara Clog: But she didn't mean it viciously, not really...

LadySyren: Oh yes. VERY pissed off.

Narcy: She did that on purpose. Sweet, huh?

xSNUFFLESxoxo: Lucius doesn't share your enthusiasm, it would seem.

Skye: Did I tell you I ended up going to see the Last Mimzy?

TiredRaven: I am sorry ):

Carly: It's much easier to stop when you know how it ends… (; thanks for the review!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Not peaceful _yet._

Paddikins: Well, that was part of what I added Padma for. She will also be essential to the long awaited (spoiler!) 'Omgsh he cheated on me multiple times' scene, as you so nicely put it! I'm glad you like his grand mother, and fear not, all family members will resurface (I can't wait to write their wedding!) I'm glad too that you like the mother/daughter scene; there'll be more of those too.

Idk21593: Thanks for the review!

Emy: Drama indeed; No one can say the 'M' word in the Malfoy residence!  
Em: Well, she's certainly not the sweet little thing she once was…

ElfLuver13: I think Lucius does too, just a little bit.

Shalane: I'm glad you thought it was so funny, and that someone out there shares my sense of humor. And yes, Lucius now cheats on her multiple MORE times… The laughter cannot last, I am afraid… Though it's certainly not the end, I promise!

TabithaChristine: I'm afraid every two hours would be quite impossible… though if I didn't have to go to bloody school… (Growls). Anyway, thank you for your review!

Sam: Wow, I'm glad _I_ don't have a grandmother like Ranartanis Malfoy. Actually, 'Ran' is similar to 'Rin', which means cold, and 'Tanis' means 'Serpent lady'!

Crisblackmalfoy: Only pretending. Sometimes she doesn't realize the effect her words will have…

PrincessDudette: I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for the review!


	56. How Pleasant

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

"What if I didn't go back to school, mother? What if I could just, say, stay home."

"Bella, darling, let go of the banister. We're leaving. Now. You're acting like a child."

"Bellatrix! We're going to be late!"

"Don't raise your voice, Narcissa; it's unbecoming."

"And a fifteen year old clinging to a railing's _not_?" Narcissa scoffed.

Mrs. Black raised one eyebrow at her youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry mum." She apologized, immediately contrite.

"Of course, Cissy can wait to run back to her dearly beloved Malfoy; I suppose she get awful lonely at night without him." Bella snarled.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa cried.

"Bella, that is enough." Their mother paused, then, "Narcissa, that isn't true, is it?"

"Of course not!" Her youngest replied haughtily, with a glare at her sister. Mrs. Black looked from on daughter to the other, considering which one to believe.

"Very well. Bellatrix, do not slander your sister. And let go of the banister this instant. We will not miss the train."

They didn't, but it was by no assistance on Bella's part. She whined the entire time about how school wasn't important, how she hated everyone there, and how she was failing anyway, never mind that the semester hadn't started yet. It took a moment for Narcissa to remember that she _wasn't_ with a small child.

When they finally reached platform 9 and ¾, Narcissa paused and took a steadying breath. _Here goes nothing… _It had been over a month since she'd seen Lucius, and he hadn't replied to a single one of her letters since them. Narcissa was sure the two of them had not gone so long without communication since meeting, and she been looking forward to and dreading their reunion at the same time. She wasn't sure exactly what she expected, but as a fourteen year old girl, drama was certainly part of all her imaginings. She did not expect what happened.

"Narcissa."

Her head shot up at the sound of her voice being spoken. "Lucius!" He strode over to her, and reached down to pluck the trunk from her hand. She frowned. "Lucius…"

"Hush." He scolded gently. Placing one finger beneath her chin, Lucius tilted her face up and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "We're going to miss the train. Come." Wanting to argue but not sure what to say, Narcissa followed him silently. Words returned to her as they entered a compartment and began to stow her belongings.

"You- you didn't return any of my letters."

Lucius shot her an inscrutable glance over his shoulder. "None of them contained any life or death matters. I figured they could wait. I'm fine, by the way, and haven't fallen off the face of the earth as you worried."

"But you never-"

"I was _busy_, Narcissa." He said, a tinge of impatience audible in his voice.

"Doing what? You've never been so busy before as to ignore me for over a month."

"I'm here now, alright? Stop nagging." He brushed her complaints aside. Narcissa's eyebrows skidded upwards.

"Nagging? I beg your pardon?"

"You sound like an unhappy housewife and frankly, it's annoying." _Besides, you'll have plenty of time for that later._

"That's not true! I was worried about you, Lucius, since you didn't answer any of my letters, for no apparent reason-"

"Did I ask for your worry or concern? I can take care of my self, Narcissa." He snapped. With a hurt little huff, she recoiled.

"Clearly." She stood up. "I'll just leave then, and allow you to do just that, since you don't need me around." She opened the door, and was nearly bowled over by Ari.

"Oh, Cissy! Where are you going? Sit!" She pushed Narcissa back down into her seat. "Look out the window. Look! Britt brought me to the train station." She waved enthusiastically. "We've spent the entire summer together, and I would have written, but oh Cissy, we've been so busy! He took me to New York City. Can you believe it? New York! The Muggles call it In Why Sea. Isn't that funny?"

"Don't get angry with her for being busy, eh? And it's NYC, Xannon. An acronym for New York City." Lucius said dryly, regarding Ari with a bored gaze. She shrugged.

"Same thing. Anyway, my father was really against it at first, but then he met Britt and really liked him, and said he was great and everything."

"So he let you go?"

"Hell no! I just told him I was staying with you."

…

Narcissa was certain Lucius would have left soon after Ari's arrival if Severus hadn't shown up. Neither spoke the entire time, but from the way they kept exchanging glances, Narcissa was almost positive they were communicating somehow. By the end of the ride, Lucius was indignant, and Severus seemed thoroughly irritated. The four of them climbed into a carriage to go up to the castle, but as the door shut, a voice cried 'wait!'

"Michael!" Narcissa gushed nervously as he pulled himself inside. "I-erm, didn't see you on the train."

"_Oui_, of course you didn't, _ma cherie_. I was made Prefect, and thusly was sitting in the Prefect's compartment."

"That's wonderful!"

"_Oui_, and my _petite soeur_ Faustine is at 'Ogwarts this year too; she's going to be Sorted!"

"That sounds lovely, Michael."

"She's the sweetest little girl; just a little darling. You'll love her, Narcissa, I'm certain."

"Me too, Michael. Me too."

The Sorting was lovely, a group of eleven-year-olds that seemed tinier than ever. Narcissa wasn't particularly interested until:

"Wilkes, Faustine."

She was a beautiful young girl, one of the tallest new students that year. She had the same milky white skin as her brother, and raven black hair. But instead of the sweet, gentle curls Michael had, it was pin-straight. She had high, defined cheekbones, a sharp nose, and arched eyebrows. Her full lips were down-turned in what appeared to be disdain. She looked strangely familiar. Narcissa almost laughed out loud at the thought. Of course she did; she was Michael's sister!

She moved gracefully over to the stool and sat idly with and air of boredom.

"Slytherin!"

Narcissa was hardly surprised.

"Faustine, _ma belle!_" Michael exclaimed in genuine delight as she floated over to the table. "Welcome to Slytherin."

Faustine shot her brother an irritated glance. She opened her mouth to reply, and Narcissa instinctively prepared herself for a pleasant, musical French tone.

"Thank you Michael. Aren't you going to introduce me to all your… friends?" The last word was said with a faint sneer, and the entire statement in a cold, crisp English accent.

"_Oui_, of course. Faustine, this is Narcissa Black. Narcissa is in 'er fourth year. Narcissa, my little sister, Faustine."

"Hello, Narcissa Black." Faustine regarded Narcissa with cool blue eyes. But they weren't like her brothers; they were guarded and calculating.

"And that's Adrienne Xannon, also fourth year…"

"Hello!" Ari chirped. "Call me Ari." Faustine barely glanced at Ari, her attention completely captured by something, or, more accurately, _someone_ else.

"And who is this, Michael?"

"Ah, yes. Faustine, this is Lucius Malfoy." At the sound of his name, Lucius looked up, and noted Faustine's stare. He paused.

"Lucius, this is my little sister, Faustine." Michael introduced grudgingly. Their gazes remained locked for several uncomfortable minutes of silence for those around them. Lucius broke it first.

"Wilkes? Is it really."

Faustine smirked. "Smarter than you look, aren't you?" He raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well, erm, shall we eat then?" Narcissa suggested awkwardly.

…

"My, my, but Lucius and Faustine do make an interesting pair." Ari commented after they had eaten and were back in the common room. The two seemed to be arguing, but not in an angry way. Almost… debating.

"… Ministry's completely useless. If it were up to me, I'd wipe out the whole system and set up a new one."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Wouldn't mind taking out a few Muggle lovers along the way, and tweak a few laws…"

Lucius leaned back, looking vaguely impressed. "And all the mudbloods tainting our government, naturally." He murmured in agreement. Faustine nodded vigorously.

"And blood traitors, and everyone keeping the wizarding world from what it could be."

Lucius smiled slowly. "What an excellent idea."

"Who's your little friend, Lucius?"

Narcissa smiled, for once pleased to see her older sister. Bellatrix would undoubtedly cause trouble between the two.

"Faustine Wilkes. Faustine, this is Bellatrix Black."

"'Wilkes'? Michael's darling little sister?" Bella smirked.

"I'd prefer to be called simply Faustine, but while we're naming family relations, you must be the older sister of Narcissa Black. Though I can't say you two look a thing alike."

"Would you look at that; girl's not blind."

"I'm glad you noticed." Faustine replied dryly. Bellatrix arched one eyebrow, clearly unused to being spoken to so, and by a new first year!  
"Might do to teach her a few manners though."

"I'll say what I please, Bellatrix Black." She responded haughtily.

"Is that so? Well, you'll respect your elders at that."

"I will respect only the elders I choose to. And four years _hardly_ makes you my elder." By now, murmurs were flying around the common room. Who would dare speak to Bellatrix so? Surely this girl realized she was headed for certain death?

"Faustine, stop." Surprisingly, it was Lucius who warned her off first. Instead of being grateful for this hint, she leapt up, indignant.

"What, you too, Lucius? Are you afraid of her too? What's that worst she could do?" There was a ripple of disbelieving, nervous laughter. What was the worst she could do? This girl didn't _want _to know the worst she could do. This comment was enough, however, to cause Lucius switch sides. He wasn't going to defend Faustine if she wasn't going to accept his help.

"I'm not afraid of her, no, but it would be wise if you were." He suggested silkily, eyes narrowed dangerously.

She gave a harsh laugh. "Really? Is that so? I'm _sure_ that you're not _terrified_ of her."

Lucius stood slowly, drawing his wand as Bellatrix had sometime ago. "Perhaps Bella's right. Perhaps we ought to teach you a lesson about respect."

She wasn't yet aware of it, but Faustine was in a position that any Slytherin would rather have lost their right hand than be in themselves. While it was terrible enough to have one of them mad at you, to anger both Bellatrix and Lucius at the same time was suicide. And Faustine just a lowly first year. Where on earth was her brother to defend her? But Michael was nowhere to be seen; probably off on Prefect duties, and unaware his beloved little sister was about to be murdered.

With a sigh, Narcissa stood. "Lucius, leave her alone. Bella, you told me sometime ago that tormenting 'ickle firsties' had lost its appeal to you."

Before either could reply, Faustine said coldly, "I don't need a protector. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." The spell hit her before she could draw another breath. Faustine shot back across the room, and hit the opposite wall. Again, Narcissa sighed.

"Lucius, I don't think that was necessary." The habit of defending Narcissa was now so ingrained into Lucius, he didn't think twice about doing it, no matter if he was furious with her or not.

"Twit deserved it." He said with a shrug. He turned to go, when a muffled noise caught his attention. As he turned, a nasty Stinging Hex hit his shoulder.

"What the hell-?" Faustine was smiling at him triumphantly, already back on her feet.

"Running away from a duel?"

He stared at her for a stunned second. It was Bella's crack of that laughter broke the silence.

"I _like_ her!"

Slowly, grudgingly, Lucius smiled as well.

* * *

(A/N: Rather short, I know, but a fast(ish) update. Would have been quicker, but ff wouldn't let me update yeaterday. Oh, I have so many _brilliant_ plans for this Faustine Wilkes… Just a little angel, isn't she?

Paddikins: Oh yes, DO write some Lucius /Narcissa stuff… The only thing I love to do more than write it is read it! Especially that romantic stuff… ;)

Hajilover: He really is; no denials here.

Elfluver13: But where'd the fun be if she did that?

Fern Timberlake: Mmm… I could try for longer chapters, but then it would take too long to update! I'm glad you like it anyway… Thanks for the review!  
SeraphAngel: It does not bode well at all. Not. At. All.

Clara Clog: Well then you ought to be delighted; he shall continue to be wicked.

CharlotteBlack: I'm glad you like Lucius; I think he's absolutely the most fun thing since sliced bread. I love him!

Emy: Oh, she'll find out, don't worry.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: He is indeed.

Skye: Or should I say Phoebe Buffay! Lol

LadySyren: Yeah, he probably is. But sweet little Cissy? I don't know…

Happychick: See, I can update right away, depending on when people review and ask… lol


	57. Lessons

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Bellatrix was absolutely thrilled with her new protégé. Every sharp retort, be it to her or anyone else, simply delighted her. And slowly, grudgingly, Faustine Wilkes was beginning to respect her self-elected mentor. She learned that Dark Magic was not inherited knowledge, nor was the ability to make men swoon with the quirk of ones lips. She learned that her wit, for all the great amounts of it, had to be fine tuned, so she could exprobate with accurate precision; not randomly lash out.

In all simplicity, Bellatrix Black was creating a little monster.

Normally, this wouldn't bother Narcissa. Bella's affairs were Bella's affairs; she wouldn't usually be bothered by them. But the problem was Lucius. Lucius, who had been scarcely civil to her since the start of school, seemed just as thrilled with the nasty girl as Bellatrix was. They encouraged her to disrespect everyone but them, especially teachers and Gryffindors.

After her first evening as a Slytherin, Faustine quickly learned not to mistreat Narcissa, though the same did not go for most of the senior students. However, she always seemed to have a spiteful little smirk on when looking at Narcissa, a cruel mockery of the secretive little smile Michael always wore. Though she never did anything out-right horrible, it was tiny, insidious little things like a look or a vague remark, which always got under her skin.

Quite frankly, Narcissa despised the girl.

…

"No, more _forceful._ Say it like you mean it." Lucius drawled the command calmly.

"I do mean it!"

"You have to let go of your fear of Dumbledore or McGonagall coming in. They can't." Bellatrix snapped.

"I'm not afraid!" Faustine snarled. "_Crucio!_" It was a very stupid thing to do. The curse hit Bella squarely in the chest, and she was flung with a shriek from the comfy recliner she'd conjured. It was a spell derived from frustration and lasted only a second. Bellatrix immediately rolled back over and returned the hex with vengeance. Lucius watched with growing amusement as Faustine desperately tried to fire back in between screams.

"Alright Bella, enough. You've had your fun; we're here to teach the girl, not kill her."

"Though sometimes I wonder _why_ we bother." Bellatrix snarled, lifting the curse. Faustine rose slowly, panting.

"So do I. But you _still_ won't tell me. Perhaps if you'd shed some light on the situation…?"

Lucius and Bellatrix exchanged a look. They'd decided she was much too valuable to pass up for the Dark lord, and had far too much potential not to help her fine-tune it. However, and unspoken agreement between them forbade the girl from finding out the true purpose of her training. They would tell her eventually; just not yet.

"Try again, Faustine." Lucius commanded. Bellatrix turned.

"You finish with her, Malfoy; I'm done for today." Lucius rolled his eyes as she swooshed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Alright. Remember, like you _mean-_"

"What is it with you and that Narcissa Black?"

Lucius, who had previously been gazing idly out the window, snapped his focus back to her.

"I beg your pardon?" He hissed.

"You heard me. She follows you around like a pathetic little puppy, always asking why you won't talk to her. Is she a deranged stalker?"

Lucius was reaching for his wand.

"No, probably not; you _did_ defend her my first night here… Do you have some sort of a past?"

"I wouldn't call it so much of a past as a present." Damn. He hadn't meant to tell her that. Faustine lowered her wand.

"You don't mean to say… You two aren't in a relationship now, are you?"

"It would seem that way."

Faustine gave a jarring laugh. "Surely you lie? Or is it the kind of 'relationship' where you give her _lots_ of attention at night, but none during the day, and she can't figure out why?"

"No." Lucius snapped. "It's not, not that it's any of your business." Faustine smirked.

"Of course not. But then, I don't get it. You seem to hate her."

"I don't _hate_ her. We're just… We just had a slight disagreement."

"But since I got here-"

"It occurred over the summer."

A pause. "What occurred?"

"As if I would tell you."

"Was it an argument?" He refused to reply. "Something she said? It can't have been so horrible if she doesn't even realize she's done it. Did she… insult your Quidditch skills? Because honestly, you're fine for school, but compared to players in the World Cup-"

"It had nothing to do with Quidditch!" He snarled. Faustine smirked.

"So it _is _something she said. Well, let's see… Did she… accidentally insult one of your close relatives?" She queried. Lucius gave a bitter laugh.

"Might _forgive_ her if she did that."

"Well… did she inadvertently show affection for another male being?" Lucius quirked an eyebrow at her odd phrasing, but said nothing. It was his suddenly clenched fists that gave him away.

"She _did_!" Faustine crowed in delight. "Who was it? Do I know him? Was it Severus? She around him a lot. Or Evan? He's good looking. Or, erm… my brother?" The look Lucius was giving her was one of pure hatred. How on earth was she figuring all this out? She was worse than Bellatrix!

"_No,_ really?" She gasped. "Michael? Ha! That's funny! I wondered why you hated him so much. Considering how smart you are, Lucius, you're really an idiot."

Lucius hated paradoxes. "What?"

"She doesn't really care about Michael. Not at all. Half the time she's using him, and I think the rest of the time, he kind of annoys her. She never wants to be around him long, especially when you're there. Of course, he can't see it, poor thing." She paused. "You really like Narcissa, don't you? Why? Because she's pretty?" She rolled her eyes. "Men." She said with an irritated little sigh. "I thought _you_ might not be so shallow."

"It's not because I think she's 'pretty'." Maybe Bellatrix was right. Why did they bother with her?

"Then why? She's such a quiet in shy thing; doesn't seem particularly bright. You'd do better with someone with an actual opinion; who's not afraid to say something once in a while other than to whine about how you refuse to speak to her."

"Oh, and I suppose you mean you? Little children who have no regard for boundaries aren't exactly to my taste."

"Or Bellatrix."

"You don't think Bella gets enough attention? You think she needs someone else chasing after her? She a bloody pain, and I try not to have too much to do with her. Bit mad, you see-"

"Come off it Lucius, you know that's not what I mean. And besides, perhaps it's for the best, since if you two ever had children, they would be monsters to challenge lord Voldemort himself!" She laughed at the thought, but Lucius narrowed his eyes. Surely the girl wasn't catching on? She was clever, but- no, she was just referencing what she'd read. He was gaining power, and the public was watching helplessly with growing distress. But Faustine didn't know what Bellatrix and he had planned for her.

Faustine sobered slightly. "But tell me, why Narcissa? Even if not Bella, why her? She's awfully dull."

"You don't really know her all that well." Lucius replied lazily. "Now try again."

"But of course." She mimicked his tone perfectly.

"Do your parents argue much?"

Faustine paused, and turned slowly back to face him.

"Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

"My mother loves my father very much," She said stiffly, "And would do nothing to ever betray him. My father adores her. Every relationship had its bad moments, but it means nothing. Nothing. _Why?_"

"As I said, just curiosity. Continue, please."

"You should know, Malfoy. What was it with Narcissa and my brother? What did she say?"

"Faustine," He growled in warning, but she pushed on.

"She obviously didn't realize she'd done it… Did she compliment him for something you think you're better at than him? Congratulate the Seeker before the Beater after a game? Did you overhear her tell a friend that she thinks he's good-looking? Accidentally do something silly like call you Michael instead of Lucius after a trail of such incidents?" The look on his face made her hesitate. "I'm getting close."

_Yes, much __**too**__ close. _"We're done for today." He said shortly. But Faustine wasn't.

"Oh, so what if she did? You think refusing to speak to her is a good way to pay her back or punish her? Why not call her Bella or something? Or let her see you with other girls? Or- you've already done something, haven't you?"

Lucius stood to leave. This was getting far too tiresome.

"What is it Lucius? Not that bad, or she wouldn't still be after you. Or… she doesn't know about it? That would also explain. Did you-"

"Enough, Faustine! You're right, she doesn't know about it. And I don't intend for her to, nor you."

"That bad? Have you been out with other women behind her back? Her friends? _Bella_? Have you been sleeping around? She'd just _die_ if- you are! You're giving me that look like to want to murder me! I'm right! Oh Lucius, you're terrible. Who else knows? I'll bet-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Lucius curled his fist around her throat, and slammed her into the wall. While he was strictly against physically harming women, and deemed that usually only Bellatrix merited corporal punishment, he had had quite enough of Faustine.

"You listen to me. If so much as breathe a word of anything about this to anyone, I will not hesitate to kill you. If any whisper of any rumour gets out, you had best believe no one is going to dare protect you. Not even you precious big brother. And if he tries, I'll kill him too. And don't think I won't enjoy either. You're a meddling little girl who's far too nosy for her own good, and it _will_ get you into trouble. I'm not saying all your suspicions are correct, but give that much out and there's no telling what people will make of it. You will not say anything to Bellatrix. You will not say anything to your brother. And you will not, _not_," his grip on her neck tightened, and her breaths came even fewer and farther in between, "say _anything_ to Narcissa!" Her gaze began to wander dangerously, but she struggled to maintain eye contact. Her last defiant gesture was a glare, before she slumped to the floor unconscious. There were bruises approximately the size and shape of his fingertips all along her throat, but he wasn't concerned. She'd hide it well enough. With a casual flick of his hair away from his face, he strode from the room.

He was going to go find Narcissa.

…

It wasn't difficult. She was sitting in the common in what used to be 'their' seat (which he hadn't occupied since to school returning this semester), half reading a book, half talking to Ari. She didn't see him approach, and her surprise elicited a small squeal.

"Lucius!" He couldn't tell if it she was pleased that he was sitting near her, or simply shocked.

"Hello." With out another word, he picked up a book and made a great show of reading it. After a moment, Narcissa returned to her conversation, rather confused. Lucius did not wish for any sort of confrontation; he would just slowly edge himself back into the former position in her life that he previously held. She wouldn't even notice.

…

Narcissa was suspicious. Every since Lucius had returned one day and sat beside her, he'd be immeasurably kinder, in every instance but that he denied ever having been angry at her. It simply didn't make sense, but she figured she ought to not press her luck. Though she wondered, as she approached the common one day after classes, what exactly it was that had caused him to forgive her.

"_You stay the hell away from my little sister, Malfoy!_" Narcissa froze the moment she passed into the familiar through the hidden entrance. Why, that sounded like Michael.

"You can't choose my friends, _Michel! _I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Faustine, you stay out of this, _ma cherie_; you don't know Lucius Malfoy the way I do."

"Really Wilkes," Lucius drawled lazily, "You needn't turn her into a social hermit just because she's so much cleverer than you. Jealously is hardly a positive feeling between siblings, especially when she's so much younger…"

"I'm not _jealous,_ Malfoy. See, when you actually care about people, you develop a certain protectiveness towards them. You wouldn't understand, of course, because you're so absorbed with yourself-"

"If you really cared about me, you'd let me do what I wanted!"

"But you don't understand, Faustine. What ever Malfoy has offered you is a lie."

"He hasn't offered me anything. He and Bella are teaching me."   
"You're in a school! Any thing you need to learn can be taught by the professors here!"

"Wilkes, you really shouldn't discourage the sharing of knowledge…"

"She doesn't need to know whatever you're poisoning her mind with, Malfoy!"

"He's not 'poisoning my mind'! I think he's right, _Frère,_ I think you're jealous."

Michael let out a string of curses in French so foul that Narcissa blushed. Not even Lucius at his worst had ever been so profane- not that she'd heard, at least.

"Faustine, I don't know what's gotten into you. What's happened to my little sister?" He turned away, shoulders slumped, and Faustine and Lucius exchanged a smirk, thinking him defeated. But he wasn't finished; not quite.

Spinning quickly on his heel, Michael fist made contact with Lucius's jaw as he was turning. Narcissa closed her eyes in horror; knowing he'd as good as signed his own death sentence.

Lucius turned back slowly, eyes flashing dangerously. Michael drew his arm back again, but as it came forward, Lucius caught his wrist. Even the violence-hardened Bellatrix winced slightly at the pops and snapping sounds that resulted as Lucius twisted it 360 degrees. Faustine's stare remain determinedly unaffected, but Narcissa was certain she saw a flicker of pain in the icy girl's eyes for her older brother.

"Never touch me again, Wilkes." He said quietly. For a split second, Narcissa was certain Lucius's gaze was on her. "Nor anything that belongs to me."

…

Lucius supposed he had to admire the girl. She'd had not held any grudge for his reaction that day in the Room of Requirement, and hadn't mentioned either. They were back there, but were temporarily taking a break from practicing.

"So tell me," Lucius enquired, "Did you ever get along with your brother?"

Faustine shrugged. "Yes. Once. When we were younger, I worshiped the ground her walked on. You see, Beaumont was so much older, he couldn't much be bothered by a little sister, but _Michel_, ah, well, he was always so good to me. He'd indulge me for hours, playing dolls or whatnot…"

"And now?" Lucius was curious to see how everything could have gone so sour, especially without Michael's knowledge. Again, Faustine shrugged.

"He betrayed me in the worst possible way." Lucius raised and inquiring eyebrow. "He left to go to school. Of course, he couldn't really help it, but I was only six or so at the time, and never did quite forgive him. And he never realized how upset I was. He still thinks I'm the baby sister that he left; and I am most definitely _not._"

(A/N: Well, not the most pleasant little thing… Anyway, I just started a C2 community (that's what lazy Saturdays will get you) and if any one wants to subscribe or be a staff member, I'd love that… But I'm not exactly sure how it works out. And by the way, is the alert system down again? I haven't gotten any…

Happychick: Well, I do try to update quickly… I'm glad you like the story!  
Lulu: Faustine IS a dreadful little girl… You'll soon find out why she isn't sweet like Michael.

Skye: Psh get over it Phoebe.

Mistressmoony: Thank you so much for your three amazingly thoughtful reviews! I'll reply in order: No, I don't ice skate, but I would love to. I had a friend who did, and I was so jealous! I would love to read your ideas for stories! FF. net's alert system seems to be down, so if I don't respond right away, I'm not ignoring you! About their maturity, you're probably right; but you're right. It's actually seventeen that wizards become legal adults (I'm pretty sure; doesn't Dumbledore say that in book 6?) And there were also points when I thought that Harry & co. were WAY too immature (first kiss at 15? Seriously? He's FAMOUS.)

Gianna: I think Narcissa's mothering habits stick with her; remember how she mails Draco goodies? And if Lucius DOES love her, he certainly hasn't figured it out.

Slytherin13: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

ElfLuver13: No, Cissy doesn't either.

Crisblackmalfoy: Really, Lucius SHOULD be nice to her… If you think about it, he has a lot to make up for!  
BexBlack: Anyone else:)

AquaticStar: Thanks so much for the review; I'm glad you like the story!

Emy: She'll find out about the cheating beforehand, but there are… _other_ issues she'll have to deal with once they're married.

Fern Timberlake: Yeah, I haven't gotten any alerts either… I was pretty sad when I thought I hadn't gotten any reviews!

Paddikins: I would absolutely LOVE to be your beta!!! That would be the greatest thing ever! I think Lucius would murder Narcissa if she changed her hair TOO much :) but I'll see what I can do (you know, _I_ got a hair cut today!)

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: They will be happy soon, for a time…

Em: Yay! I'm glad.


	58. It's the Truth

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Faustine hadn't realized anything was wrong until it was right. She had just _assumed _that the Slytherin common room was always so subdued; she figured it was in Lucius's _nature_ to be unendingly bitter (not just part of the time), and that Narcissa's _personality _was miserable. She wouldn't have guessed that the Slytherins could actually speak in unrestrained freedom, not whispers for fear of upsetting someone. The first time she heard Lucius laugh, _really_ laugh, she'd been stunned the rest of the day. But the biggest surprise was Narcissa; Narcissa, whom she'd accused Lucius of only liking because she was 'pretty', became beautiful, bright and cheerful. She was a different person entirely. And, quite frankly, a rather nasty one too.

It was an unseasonably warm October midnight when Faustine, who had always tended towards insomnia, crept into the common room and heard a familiar voice.

"And then there's the Hogsmeade weekend…" It was Lucius. She saw only his head and feet, as he was stretched across a couch that was just a bit too small for him. She stifled a laugh, and was about to ask why he was talking to himself, when a voice responded.

"Mmm… I s'pose." That was Narcissa Black, she was certain. But where was she?

Lucius grinned lazily. "But anyway, I'm sure my mum will want you to come back for the Christmas holidays."

"I feel bad, you know; I feel like I'm interfering... Visiting once is alright, but I feel like I'm using the Manor for my winter home! And I'm sure it can't be cheap in the summer…"

"Have I not yet convinced you that money is not an issue, pet?"

She could sense Narcissa's shrug. "Maybe you can come visit me! We might go back to France, and stay in Flocon de Neige…"

"I have absolutely no wish to travel to France." Came his terse reply. Narcissa giggled. Faustine edged around to get a better view, and saw that Narcissa was stretched supine across Lucius, her head resting on his chest. That at least explained why she hadn't seen her before.

"But of course not. Well, Bella'll be there too… You two do have so much fun together." She teased. They were just… talking, Faustine realized. Lucius was resting one hand on Narcissa's midsection, his thumb absently stoking the skin beneath the hem of her blouse. His other was wound through her hair. Knowing that she probably shouldn't be watching, for a moment she considered returning to her dormitory. Then she fought the urge to laugh at herself.

Narcissa turned her head so it rested in the cradle of his hand, smiling sleepily. It was very intimate scene; Faustine edged closer. It was just another addition to her growing collection of black mail; and not just for Lucius. She knew that Bellatrix had been with at least _half _of the Slytherin boys who were past their fourth year, and Rodolphus Lestrange was not one of them. Ari and Severus were doing things together in broom closets that neither of them even wanted to think about, Evan was seducing Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and then there was that boy who was always watching Narcissa… What was his name again? She couldn't remember.

Unfortunately, as she moved nearer to the two, the hem of her robe brushed against some forgotten papers on the floor. Most people wouldn't have even noticed the gentle rustle, but Faustine knew Lucius had incredible hearing, as did she. His head lifted at once.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa queried as he moved her from on top of him and stood up. He didn't answer, but his eyes found Faustine through the dark.

"Ah, if it isn't the little Miss _Wilkes._" Narcissa didn't understand the sarcastic emphasis on the girl's surname. But Faustine did. "And what are you doing up? A bit past your bedtime, isn't it?"

"Going to tell mummy on me?" She snapped back. Lucius smirked slightly, and took his time answering.

"No… Not _mummy_… Don't be daft; I don't know your _mother_."

"Oh, piss off Malfoy. Why don't _you_ go to bed? Be a much better place for you and your cheap little-"

"You will _sincerely_ regret finishing that sentence," Lucius interrupted loudly. Already, he was reaching for his wand. Faustine rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm the only one who says it, you're completely mad." She informed him loftily.

"I will not have you sit there and insult-"

"Oh _relax_ Lucius; I'm not sitting here doing anything." She paused, and then shot him a truly wicked grin. "I'm standing." He crossed the space between them in four steps.

"You listen to me, you little chit. Under no circumstances are you to speak of Narcissa that way. I don't care if you're only a child; if you wish to be treated as one, you only need act it. I don't care if you're pureblooded with connections; I'm a Malfoy, she's a Black; we have more. I don't even care if you're my…" Here, he hesitated. "You do know, don't you?"

Any trace of haughtiness left her face immediately. "I-I have no idea. What you're talking about, I mean. I'm sure-I'm sure what ever it is is entirely fictitious, with no withstanding evidence…"

"Do you have a picture of your family in your dormitory?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Faustine; I can tell when you're lying. Which really only backs up my point, if you look at it that way-"

"Fine! I have a picture. So what?"

"Go get it."

"No! And I'm not your elf anyway, Malfoy."

"I _could _go get it my self, but all that would result in was a big mess and plenty of broken valuables. Not to mention some very perturbed dorm-mates…"

"There's absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in the photograph; just a _very_ happy family that loves one another _very_ much."

"Bring it to me, Faustine," His tone warned of worse things to come if she refused him any longer.

"Alright!" She gave a frustrated little half-cry. "I'll get it!" She vanished up into her dormitory. Narcissa gave him a curious and exasperated look.

"Was she spying?" She demanded. Lucius rolled his eyes and reached out for her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Little children need an inordinate amount of attention."

"Where's she gone?" Narcissa wasn't going to drop this, he could tell.

"Nowhere. In fact, you must be tired, Narcissa…"

"Don't start, Lucius." She snapped, in no mood to be talked down to. "She pops up everywhere, like some vicious little monster… everyone hates her. How could she possibly have such a sweet older brother…?" His grip, which had moved to her upper arms, tightened notably. "Oh come now Lucius, Michael never starts any problems; it's you who decided to hate him…"

Lucius said nothing. She could talk all she wanted, but Narcissa hadn't seen her own face the first time Michael had walked into the common room, and had no idea of her ecstatic expression when she first heard him speak. He'd hated Michael Wilkes not from the moment he saw him, but from the moment he saw Narcissa see him.

"I have something I need to discuss with Faustine." He changed tactics, his voice suddenly colder. "Perhaps we can continue this discussion later?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine." She hissed. "But do rest assured, this is most certainly _not_ over!" She was scarcely two steps up to her dormitory when Faustine returned to the common room.

"What? Put Little Miss Priss to bed, did you?" She snorted. Narcissa whirled around, prepared to berate the girl, but paused to hear Lucius's response first.

"I did not; she elected to go herself. And now thanks to you, she's thoroughly pissed off at me. Is there any reason you feel the constant need to _hover_? It's bloody annoying! It'll be a week before she stops glaring at me. At this rate, she'll have some reason or another to hate me until-"

"I got the picture, do you want it or not?"

Lucius fell silent, and snatched the photograph from her. After a close examination, the results were just as he'd thought.

Mrs. Wilkes was a tall woman with glossy black curls and pale white skin. Her face was pleasantly rounded, with a pert little nose and full lips. Mr. Wilkes also had curly hair, of a deep chestnut colour. His skin was tan on his curved cheeks, his blue eyes kind. A rounded nose sat above thin lips. Lucius picked out plenty of the man's features on his two sons, and then turned his eyes slowly to Faustine.

"It's impossible Lucius." She whispered, uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "Think of the odds. There's just no way…"

"No one ever bothered how you ended up with straight hair? Or such an angular facial structure?" He asked slowly. But Faustine was shaking her head.

"No! It's… impossible. She loves my father." A pause, then barely audible, "_I _love my father. My _father_." Lucius shrugged.

"People make mistakes." He told her easily. "It was probably just a one time thing. She must have been angry; they probably got in a fight. I don't doubt she regrets it… Hell, she may not even realize it."

"But really, what's the likelihood that both our parents, at the same time…" She began, but was interrupted by a bitter laugh.

"Oh, there's not question it was _my_ father. He wasn't faithful to my mother anytime before or during their marriage."

She as fighting it, but Lucius could tell it was becoming harder and harder to deny the truth.

"But I… He… My mother…" Her head snapped up with a scowl. "I should be outraged you'd even accuse her of such a thing!"

Lucius mimicked her expression exactly, wordlessly driving his point home. She gave a tiny cry, and spun away. She was silent for a long time.

"I really don't like you much, Malfoy."

He laughed. "I don't really like you either, but that's beside the point. There's nothing really wrong with the fact; no one will ever find out anyway."

"But doesn't your father care?"

"Are you kidding? He probably has fifty just like you tucked away in different parts of the world."

"I really don't like the idea."

"Look at it this way, Faustine; I'm heir to the greatest fortune in the known world. You just became the little sister."

Despite their inherently brilliant auditory abilities, neither heard Narcissa's little gasp as she turned to dash back up to her bed.

(A/N: Another short one. Hm… I seem to be getting worse at this. But I wonder if any of you were picking up on the fact that Lucius and Faustine were siblings before I said it outright? I gave lotsa hints :)

Skye: Phoebe, tell Chandler that you invited me first, okay???

ElfLuver13: Well, Michael is quite a pitiable character…

Em: And now you see there were more reasons than just perceptiveness… It's pretty easy to get things out of siblings.

Crisblackmalfoy: I'm glad you liked the chapter (and I'll be fixing that error ASAP, thanks) and, as I said above, it'd not just because she's smart that Faustine could figure things out.

Emy: Oh yes. Lucius has LOTS of issues.

Beautifuldreamer001: Oh, well, Narcissa will start to stand up to people eventually… She just needs to grow into it, you know? And I'm fairly sure it's 'Nar-sissa'. Thanks for your review; I'm glad you like the story!

Happychick: I know how great a fast week can be too!

SeraphAngel: Quite a significant one already, don't you think?

FernTimberlake: I actually don't speak more than a couple words of French; a lot of the stuff I just picked up from books (In an Anne Rice book, one character affectionately calls those close to him 'ma cherie', and in a Karen Harper one, a boy calls his sister 'ma belle') I just thought was cute. The rest comes from a translator.

LadySyren: Yes, she's just one of THOSE people. They drive me crazy, but are SO fun to write!  
Paddikins: Urg! But it's going to GREAT when it happens! (In a really bad way. It's actually going to be horrible…) But I'm not ready yet! The big 8O moment hasn't happened yet!  
Chinchilas Ghost: I'm so glad you like the story! And I will be finishing it, don't worry. Thank you so much for the review!  
Clara Clog: Homework is the worst thing ever. You have my sympathy.)


	59. If the World Held No Secrets

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

"Good morning, Lucius." He turned his head to the side, wincing slightly at the jagged pain that shot up his spine into his skull because of the tiny movement. It was too early; he couldn't deal with a disgruntled Narcissa right now. He longed to be back in bed, away from the deafening shuffle of papers and stomping of feet, along with that horribly irksome breathing everyone seemed to be doing… But it wouldn't help, he knew. His inability to sleep well was precisely the reason he got these tension headaches and migraines, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one this bad.

"'Morning…" He managed, squinting against the blinding light in the dingy dungeon.

"And how did you sleep last night?" She was disgustingly un-miserable. He opened his mouth to reply, but another pain silenced him. "Is something wrong?" She purred, quite close behind him now. A cool hand touched the back of his neck, and she gave a small 'oh!' and tutted scoldingly at him. "So tense, Lucius… You need more rest." She prescribed knowingly, her gentle fingers already beginning to work their magic on his tight muscles. His only response was a low groan. She smiled softly. "Poor darling… And O.W.L's too this year!" She murmured while kneading the knots out of his shoulders. His headache, the likes of which had previously taken hours to fade, was already slipping away. Narcissa continued to ramble on in the same calming tone as she lightly rubbed his temple with her fingertips, and moved down his sore neck.

"You're bloody brilliant, my pet." He growled, drawing her hand around to kiss the soothing appendages. Then he hesitated. Now that he had fully regained his sensory ability, he was confused. Why wasn't she angry with him? He'd sent her off last night (in a way) so he could have a private conversation with Faustine, whom she clearly disliked. And now?

"Let's got for a walk, Lucius." She suggested. "If you're feeling better?"

Ah. There it was.

"I suppose," He conceded slowly, rising to his feet. Lacing her fingers with his, she led him out of the common room, through the castle, and out to the grounds. The weather still being fairly warm, there was no need for cloaks. She edged her self nearer, inviting him to wrap and arm around her waist, which he did.

"So, how's your little sister, Lucius?" She inquired innocently. He started.

"What?"

"You know, Jahzara. The last time your mother wrote, she said the poor darling had a cold…"

Lucius relaxed. "Ah, yes, of course… Have you been reading my mail?" Narcissa sighed patiently.

"No Lucius, darling. Remember how you hate mail from your mother, and give it all to me to reply to?"

"Oh." He paused. "I suppose you're right." He had some recollection this.

"Well, have you heard recently?" She prompted.

"If I had, you would have been the first to know." He assured her. She shot him a charming smile. Lucius couldn't stand it any longer.

"Narcissa, about last night-" She interrupted him with a laugh.

"Don't be silly Lucius, I was just overreacting."

He was rather taken aback. "Erm, alright…"

"After all, I suppose she doesn't really pop up _every_where…"

"Lucius! _Lucius_!"

Closing his eyes only briefly, Lucius tugged Narcissa forward a bit faster.

"Lucius!" Faustine cried again, running to catch up. When she finally did, she grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Lucius, I-"

"Had better be gone when I turn around, Faustine." He warned. She huffed, completely disregarding the threat.

"This is _important_."

"I'm busy." He growled in reply.

"But Lucius…" She began. He spun, eyes narrowed.

"Go away."

"You know what?" It was Narcissa who spoke now. "What if _I _just left? After all, you two need your family time, I'm sure."

Lucius protests were cut short and he stared at her in shock. She knew? _How_? He had no time to ask, as she had already begun to storm off.

"You told her?!" Faustine cried, but he ignored her.

"Narcissa," He ran after her. "Narcissa wait!" His arm darted out to grab her, but his only reward was a sharp slap across the cheek.

"Wait? I'm bloody _tired _of waiting. You don't trust me! I've been good and sweet to you, just waiting to see… But no, you won't even tell me that you have a sister! Why not, Lucius? Why don't you trust me?"

"I- you know I have a sister… Two of them." He replied weakly. She gave him a deadly look and pushed him back.

"You'll tell me little things, stupid things; you indulge me like I'm a child, but when something significant happens, such as the discovery of a new _sister_, I have to eavesdrop! I don't _care _if you don't like horses or the colour orange or that you cut your bloody face shaving when you were a baby!" He gave her a slightly stung look for that; those _were _secrets. She didn't need to go about shouting them. "If I'm not the last one to know, I'll never know, is that how it is? You were clearly angry with me all summer and wouldn't tell me why, you _still_ won't confide in me a word about what it is you do with Severus and Bella and Evan and Rodolphus… Everyone! I'm just poor stupid little Narcissa who can't understand anything, and can't keep her mouth shut; is that it Lucius?" Not waiting for a reply, she whirled back around. But he wasn't quite ready to give up.

"What do you want from me, Narcissa? If it will make you happy; fine. Faustine is my half-sister; we have the same father. I wasn't angry-"

"Oh, don't even start with that Lucius, you most certainly were! I here thought I'd convinced you that I loved you; Michael means nothing compared to that!" She cried, then clapped her hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh…" She breathed. It didn't take Lucius more than an instant to go from trying to please her, to absolute shock, to fury.

"You _knew?_ You were awake? The whole damn time?! What the hell is wrong with you?" He roared, now oblivious to others watching, as he advanced towards her. "You were content to just lie there and whisper his name like a bloody whore?" Up until this point, Narcissa was certain Lucius would never raise hand nor wand against her, but he was looking dangerously close to doing one or the other at the moment. "Why Narcissa?" He voice had lowered to a dangerous hiss, just as intimidating as the shouting. She took an unsteady step back.

"I-I didn't- I wasn't thinking-"

"You were _clearly_ doing a whole hell of a lot of thinking Narcissa, but it wasn't about me, my sweet, was it?" He spat as he moved closer still. Narcissa thought desperately for something that might protect her, but knew that physically she was no match, and drawing her wand would be certain death.

"Lucius…" She whispered, eyes wide with fear. She'd never seen him so angry before. His pale skin was flushed, his eyes boiling with rage. It was then that she noticed he was shaking. Not with anger, it didn't seem… Suddenly, he spun around and sprinted into the forbidden forest.

Narcissa let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. A voice beside her spoke unexpectedly.

"Just ran off, did he? Coward." She looked over to spot Faustine watching the spot where he'd disappeared. Narcissa glared.

"Faustine, you have no right to speak of your superiors in such a way."

The girl laughed. "I suppose you mean you and him? Two teenagers who don't understand each other a bit and can never seem to quite get along?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Well, it's certainly better that been a bastard child whose father doesn't know she exists, and has a mother who doesn't even know whose the child is. And no claim to any title. Not a Wilkes, and not a Malfoy."

She'd done it. Faustine only had one weak point and Narcissa'd found it, and used it to her utmost advantage. With a small cry, the girl turned and made her way as quickly as possible towards the castle. Narcissa smirked slightly at the heartless victory, but turned eyes full of worry back to the woods into which Lucius had run.

…

_She knew._ Lucius wasn't sure how long he'd been blindly running. _She knew._ A hidden root caught his ankle, and he went flying. _She knew._ The sound of his wrist snapping was the only hint it had broken; he scarcely felt it. _She knew. She knew._ She hadn't been dreaming. He hadn't been imaging it. She'd been lying there in his arms, fully aware, and still, _still, _she said his name. He pulled himself onto his hands and knees, still not totally conscious of the shooting pains in his wrist.

"Narcissa…" He groaned, leaning back against an ancient oak. She had been awake. She hadn't been dreaming. He hadn't been imaging things. _Why?_ He wondered raggedly. "Narcissa…" He moaned again, burying his face in his hands. There was only one reason, really. Why hadn't she said anything? Perhaps she'd been mailing him all summer trying to irritate him into doing it for her. A jolt of horror shot through him. He hadn't read a single one of those letters; she'd probably already told him she wanted nothing to do with him. Imagine her shock when he had no idea come September… This explained everything. Why she wouldn't stay in his bed. Why she pushed him away if he kissed her too long, lingered too close. He dragged himself to his feet, finally registering that his wrist was purple and swelling. He healed it almost absently, dreading the task that lay before him.

He didn't really have a choice. The contracts their parents had forged were neigh on unbreakable. Narcissa clearly had grown tired of him and turned her interests towards Michael, but he'd have to tell her. It was a conversation he had never wanted to have, but knew there was no choice. Lucius began to trudge back to the school.

He would have to tell her they were to be married. He tried his best and that wasn't good enough. It would be cruel to allow her to carry on with Michael and then announce she'd have to leave him to come be with Lucius, whom she evidently did not want. But if he told her now… well, she'd still be devastated, but at least she'd have some time to become accustomed. At least she wouldn't become even _more_ attached to Michael Wilkes.

The walk to the castle lasted forever, and at the same time was over in seconds. He'd had _plenty_ of time to think about what he was about to do, but none at all to prepare himself.

The Entry Hall was filled with students pouring in for lunch, pushing past him. He didn't see Narcissa anywhere. He headed down to the common room, rather thankful he hadn't spotted her. It would give him perhaps an hour more. His hopes were dashed, however, when the door to the Slytherin common room opened to reveal Narcissa, heading belatedly for lunch. He sucked in a quick breath. She was alone. He could make no excuses.

"Narcissa," He managed hoarsely. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Lucius!" So he had decided to return. Relief flooded her; he no longer looked angry. His expression was carefully neutral, but there was no wrath hidden underneath. She took two steps towards him, but something didn't seem quite right.

Lucius closed his eyes briefly, but they snapped open immediately. He couldn't look away. She might not like him much now, but he knew this would be the last time she would look at him with out loathing and disgust. Hell, it might even be the last time she looked at him on her own free will. He closed the gap between them, reaching out. He couldn't help him. She'd probably slap him, and he'd deserve it, but he needed to kiss her, just once more, without a grudging obedience required by law.

It was the last thing Narcissa had expected. The last words he'd spoken had been hateful; she been terrified by his rage. And yet, she was certain that Lucius had never kissed her so sweetly, so gently and tenderly, with so much longing as he did just then. She was rather taken aback, and drew away questioningly. "Lucius?"

"Narcissa, we need to talk." He sighed. She nodded in agreement, unable to understand the flash of pain she was certain she saw in his eyes for only a second.

"About what?"

"About… Our parents, Narcissa, made an arrangement…"

(A/N: Short but quick? I try…

SeraphAngel: Well, that makes the best of plots, right? The one with surprise endings?

ElfLuver13: She didn't exactly use it to the best of advantages…

xSNUFFLESxoxo: Indeed she is.

Skye: I'm unhappy with you, Phoebe Buffay. You're suppose to like ME better! 8( ………. ;)

Fern Timberlake: Oh yes, people have been naughty…

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: So indeed she is. Yes.

Emy: Yes… Of you go and read the past couple of chapters, you'll see…

MANGA DEVIL: Faustine was getting some idea, but didn't want to admit it.

Clara Clog: Like I mentioned above, if you look back, Lucius sees the similarity right away ("Wilkes? Is it really.")

Crisblackmalfoy: Lucius hates France because he thinks FranceMichael, and well, we know how he feels about the second (But I LOVE France!)

BexBlack: I don't have to deal with exams until later this month… Gag. It might be a while before the next update.

Paddikins: I completely understand. I can't wait to read it!

LadySyren: Oh yes, and little Faustines are delightful to torture as well. Well, to a point.

Happychick: Thanks!

Gianna: Don't worry; all with Severus and Ari (And poor Britt) will be explained. As will the stalker. Just be patient (:

Chinchilas ghost: Oh, you have no idea the drama prepared…

Em: Thank you!


	60. The Unhappiest Birthday

**Chapter Sixty**

I totally meant to give a special thanks to Happychick for being my 500th reviewer last chapter! I apologize for the belatedness.

…

"Lucius, wait." Narcissa help up a hand to halt him, and he could hardly disagree. It wasn't as if he _wanted _to say what came next. And he'd never hear it if she didn't say it now. "I… I'm _sorry_, Lucius." She burst out. He winced slightly. _Here it comes…_

"You don't understand, Nar-"

"No! Let me first." She insisted. "What I did this summer was completely ridiculous. I was insane Lucius, to do such an idiotic thing. I mean, I just wanted… to see what your reaction would be." He didn't need the _entire_ truth, she'd decided. "And… I'm sorry. I've told you that I love you, and I don't care if you never say it back, or even feel it…" She broke off, and Lucius feared she was about to start crying. "Well," She pushed on, voice wavering slightly, "perhaps I _do_, but it's much more important that you aren't angry. Forgive me, Lucius?"

For a moment, Lucius was certain he was imagining things. "You don't… you don't want to start seeing Michael instead of me?" He clarified tentatively. Narcissa blinked in confusion.

"Of course not. Why would I want that?" She'd expected this to be difficult. She expected more of the unyielding rage he'd shown her when they'd been on their walk. She'd been prepared to be told off for thinking an apology could make everything better. But Lucius didn't look remotely angry, just… relieved.

"Narcissa…" He could have cursed himself for acting like such delighted fool. But was it really so terrible that he was pleased he wouldn't make them both miserable for the rest of their lives?

She was even more surprised when he pulled her to him for another sweet kiss. "_My_ Narcissa," He repeated, brushing his lips against the tip of her nose. "Not Michael bloody Wilkes' Narcissa," He stated firmly, "_Mine._ I have no intentions of sharing you."

Narcissa laughed. "Then you shall be my Lucius." Unconsciously, her tone lacked the same emphasis, and it sounded more like a term of affection, simply 'my Lucius', not '_My_ Lucius'. He would never err in such a way.

She coiled her arms around him happily. Perhaps she _wouldn't _demand anymore of his secrets; perhaps she was happy as was. "So, what arrangement with our parents?"

"Oh, just something about this summer; I hardly remember."

…

"Happy Birthday Lucius!" Narcissa skipped down the stairs into the common room in late November.

"Good morning, Narcissa. What was it you said?"

"Happy birthday!" She repeated brightly, placing a kiss on his cheek. He stared at her, nonplussed.

"My birthday's not until November 21." He replied distractedly, hunched over some letter or another.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "That's today." She watched as he counted off the days on his fingers

"Oh. It is." Had anyone announced that Narcissa had unwittingly forgotten her own birthday, she would be shocked, and then delighted. Of course, she would never have forgotten in the first place.

Lucius returned to the letter he was writing.

"Your _birthday!_"

"I did hear you the first time, Narcissa." He replied irritably.

"What are you writing?" It was as if a switch had flipped in his head. He swore, shoved the ink, quill and paper into his bag, and pushed it out of sight.

"Narcissa! What are you doing up so early?"

"Are you going to pay attention this time?" Narcissa sighed with mock impatience. "I have a gift for you," She hinted with a smile.

"You shouldn't buy me anything, Narcissa." He told her dampeningly. She frowned.

"Don't say that Lucius; you always give me pretty things." She teased. He turned in his chair, and pulled her onto his knee.

"I would very much like something pretty to play with," He replied with a smirk, nipping her earlobe playfully. Narcissa smiled back cluelessly.

"Erm… You really don't seem the type for jewelry…"

"Not _jewelry._"

"Oh… Then what?"

"Well," He considered, the suspiciously naughty smirk still on his face. "Something lovely, as I've said, and warm, and obedient, and willing to fulfill my every request…" She scarcely noticed his hand sliding along her thigh, so intent was her concentration on finding a gift she was certain he'd enjoy.

"Like… A puppy?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and pushed her off him. "Just tell me why you're so happy the morning." He sighed.

"I got you a present!" Narcissa exclaimed, holding a wrapped package before her. "Although," She frowned slightly. "It's not a puppy…"

He snatched the gift from her and ripped of the paper with far too little relish, in Narcissa's opinion.

"It's a book." She announced when all the paper was gone. He shot her an irritated glance.

"Yes, I can see it a _book_." He replied. As he read the title, his eyes sparked with interest. "Ancient curses, Narcissa?" Lucius began to flip through it, then looked up with a frown. "Where did you get this?"

Narcissa blushed slightly. She'd hoped he wouldn't ask that. "It's erm, from Knockturn Alley." She mumbled evasively. Lucius stood abruptly.

"You are never, _ever_ to go there again, Narcissa. I certainly hope you didn't go alone, though I don't know what sort of chaperone would ever allow you to set foot in that place. You're lucky you weren't abducted. Or killed. Or worse! The kind or creatures that are in there-"

"Lucius!" She exclaimed in alarm. "I asked Bella to go get it for me! I-I didn't go into Knockturn Alley at all!" Narcissa hadn't wished to confess that she'd been frightened of the dark, creepy place, but supposed it was better than having him yell at her.

"_Good_." He emphasized, before sitting again and opening the book. Narcissa grinned playfully, now that she was certain he'd not be angry.

"Aren't you worried about Bellatrix?"

His mirthless laugh told her not. "Your sister _is _one pieces of filth that lurk around that place."

Narcissa sighed and sank back down into his lap, nudging the book aside. "She's my sister, Lucius. Don't hate her _too_ much."

Lucius looked from the girl in his lap to text on curses that lay on the floor, and decided he'd much rather amuse himself with the first.

"Thank you for the lovely present, Narcissa," He said in a tone which Narcissa couldn't tell to be containing sarcasm or not. He lifted her fingers, kissing first the back of her hand, then her inner wrist.

"Yes, well," She chatted on, ignoring him as he pushed her sleeve up past her elbow. "I'm surprised they even let me in the school with it. It _is _about Dark Arts and all." His lips began trailing along her forearm. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times: You, Lucius Malfoy, are absolutely _impossible_ to shop for!"

"Narcissa," He lifted his head. "Stop talking and stay still."

"Why?" She snatched her arm back warily. She'd been studiously attempting to disregard the tingling thrills that shot through her when his kissed her, or touched her, or stroked the inside of her arm, as he was now, since her mother had clearly stated she was not permitted to feel them. But if she wasn't rambling on in order to distract herself, what did he expect? She quickly rolled her sleeve back down.

Lucius pushed it right back up again.

"Really, Lucius." She stood, then bent over to retrieve his forgotten gift from the floor. "Why don't you read some?" She suggested.

"Because," He snapped. "I would much rather-"

"_Surely _you aren't upsetting my poor baby sister?" Bellatrix flounced over and took Narcissa's vacated seat upon Lucius's knee.

"Of course not Bella." He growled. She laughed her slightly unnerving laugh, and ran her fingertips down his cheek and throat. Uncomfortable with her sharp nails in such close context with essential veins, he remained stiffly immobile.

"Did you like your birthday gift, Lucius?" She purred dangerously into his ear. "Po' baby Cissy was terrified of the _scawy_, dark Knockturn Alley, and had to have her big sister go instead." Lucius attempted to shift her off of him, but was unsuccessful.

"It was lovely. Get off me, Bellatrix," He warned. She gave another jarring chuckle, and scooted closer still, ignoring his command.

"But you didn't _really_ want a book, did you, Lucius?"

"You knew he wanted something else and didn't tell me?" Narcissa cried, trying to overlook the fact that her sister was on top of Lucius, and he wasn't doing much about correcting the situation. Bella tossed her thick black hair back, and smirked.

"Cissy, go upstairs and get in his bed and he'll tell you _exactly _what he wants."

"Bellatrix!" This time he would have none of it, and shoved her away. "Ignore her, Narcissa. Your sister is mad. And despite the fact she may be used to taking those kinds of orders-"

"I'm no one's whore, Malfoy." She spat. "I do just as I please. But Cissy," She gave her little sister's cheek a sharp pinch. "She's a kept woman; aren't you, Cissy-baby?"

Narcissa flushed at the use of the pet name Andromeda once called her.

"Just some little toy to warm a rich man's bed…"

"Enough." Lucius stood up and grasped Bella's upper arm, dragging her away. "What the _hell_ do you want?" He snarled once they were out of earshot. Bellatrix curled her lips up into a cruel smile.

"Just thought I'd shed some light on the situation for poor little Cissy. She seems awfully oblivious to the fact that if you could get her on her back for long enough, she'd be in for more than a nap…"

Lucius threw a glance over his shoulder. "She doesn't seem much more enlightened." He replied dryly, watching Narcissa look in confusion from the book, to them, and back again. Then he shook his head. "That's not the point! I'm not trying to-"

"Go on Malfoy, finish that sentence; make my day. Make me laugh so hard I cry." She challenged.

"What do you _want_ from me, Bellatrix? Why is it so difficult for you to just leave me alone? Why is it any of your concern what I do or don't do with Narcissa?"

"Surely you aren't trying to tell me I should be a neglectful big sister? She's just a _wittle tiny baby_."

"Now's not the time to start being protective, Bella. Just tell me what you want."

"I think we should tell Faustine. She seems ready enough. We won't have to introduce her yet, just tell her."

Lucius blinked. "Was there _really_ any reason you couldn't say that in the first place?"

"No," Bellatrix winked. "You're just fun to play with."

"You're mad and sadistic."

"So they keep telling me."

He sighed. "Fine. Tell her if you want." He attempted to turn and leave, but was stopped by a finger on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Malfoy. Surely you don't intend to leave the task all to me?"

"I want nothing more to do with the cheeky, pretentious little-"

"BE that as it may," She interrupted loudly, "We agreed to finish this. You can't back out now."

"Alright. Later." He brushed past her before she could argue.

"Lucius? What did Bella mean by saying that I-"

"She doesn't mean anything. Ignore her."

"I want to know!"

"No you don't." He groaned, falling back down into his seat. Narcissa scowled. He could sense anger practically rolling off her. "Please Narcissa, just drop it."

Lucius was getting tired of this. She wasn't a stupid girl; in fact, she did quite well in all her classes. Not a genius, but not an idiot. But no one would ever guess that, judging by the way she was as innocent as a baby. How did she end up like that? he wondered. Bella certainly wasn't, nor her _other _relation that came in the form of a previous sibling (after all, that one _had_ become pregnant at fifteen, with a disgusting half-blood, no less). Ari certainly wasn't subtle in such aspects.

Still, sheltered as she was, Lucius would not let the blame of popping her pleasant little bubble of naïveté fall on him.

Though it _could _be incredibly frustrating.

"Lucius, didn't we just have this discussion?"

"Yes; let's not again." He suggested, picking up the book she had given him and flipping it open.

"But I-" She gave him the most argumentative look she could muster, then her shoulders drooped and she sat back down on his lap. "Fine. But only because it's your birthday." _And I told myself I wouldn't make you tell all your secrets, because I have no desire to share mine. _

"You have my eternal gratitude." He replied sarcastically, but smiled grudgingly none the less. "And sister or no sister, Bellatrix is hazardous to your health." He set back her on her feet, and stood beside her. "Hungry, my pet?"

Down in the Great Hall, sometime between mail and the start of class, while the school chattered easily among themselves, Lucius's fork hesitated half way to his mouth. Narcissa hardly noticed, and continued to describe in excruciating detail the dress she'd seen in the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Slowly, he lowered the utensil back to his plate, frowning slightly, and Narcissa paused.

"Are you alright, Lucius?"

"You know, I don't feel entirely well." He mumbled. He pushed his plate back so and stood so quickly, his empty goblet toppled over. Without another word, he turned and headed towards the exit of the Hall. Narcissa considered following, but decided instead to check on him after the first class. She turned to tell Ari about the lovely gown she'd seen, when a piercing scream shattered the amicable hum of the students. Narcissa craned her neck over the heads of others to locate the source of the sound. It appeared to be coming from a tiny Hufflepuff, no older than eleven or twelve. But the reason for the girls shrieks was yet to seen, for it was somewhere near the ground. She was pointing vigorously to whatever it was, rather hysterical now. Impatient, Narcissa leapt up on her seat for a better look. Her own cry of dismay and shock was unheard over the shouts that had broken out.

There on the floor, on all fours, was Lucius, vomiting what looked alarmingly like blood.

(A/N: You all must hate me. I know. I'm a bad updater. But I've been so _busy!_ I might have two jobs this summer, AND I'm going to art school for two weeks, AND we have upcoming exams, AND I have a science paper I should be writing! And it's not even a very long chapter! I'm sorry… Forgive me? I try…

ElfLuver13: Yes, even for an evil young genius, he can miss the big picture at times…

SeraphAngel: Ooh, just WAIT until the next chapter if you feel that way. You're going to love it!  
Jenny: Hmm… Another chapter of oblivion for Cissy, I'm afraid…

Fern Timberlake: I'm glad you liked last chapter, and hope you liked this one too!  
Chinchilas Ghost: Mmm… I do agree. Boys miss so much!

Manga Devil: I must say, I believe Narcissa would be _quite _upset if she were to find out, but alas. It remains a secret.

Crisblackmalfoy: I'm glad you thought it was cute… Can't you tell I'm a hopeless romantic?

GentleRaven: Trust me, I KNOW busy. And I'm sorry about your grandfather, I hope he's better? And about dear Cissy and Faustine… Well, it depends on how I choose to make Faustine and Lucius get along. As of now, I'm undecided. Which would you prefer to see?

Paddikins: It will HAPPEN! I promise! And you will love it (I hope)! But Narcissa won't…

Skye: Hola amiga! Que pasa? Oh, and I think its going to be an end-of-year party. Good?

Happychick: I'm so glad you like it!

PrincessDudette: She does have a knack for such things…

LadySyren: Hooray for her interrupting tendencies, right? Lol

!!!!!!!: I'm sorry! I try!

Winni3: Thanks so much for your review!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I love emotional Lucius…

Emy: You're not stupid! Not at all! If it was obvious, it wouldn't be a surprise! I was just wondering if anyone had seen it.

Erisar: But cliffies are fun… They make me remember to update! Even if I didn't do so good this time… Thanks for the review!

Em: See! It may take a while, but I don't forget! There'll be more on that later.

Tobaganichekefernarsialouch...: Wow, that's a mouthful… And here! And update at last!

Boffy: Alas, it is not. But only a day after your review… That's good, right? I DO try…

Em: Forgive me! And it's here!


	61. Bedside Realizations

**Chapter Sixty-One**

"Narcissa, get off the bloody chair. You look like and idiot. Nothing that some ridiculous little child is screaming about could possibly-" She didn't even hear Severus's lazy reprimand.

"Lucius!" She sprang off the seat and shoved her way (with surprising success, considering her small size) through the crowd. Severus followed in his little circle of space that always surrounded him; it seemed other students felt as if getting too close to him might make the rest of the school might hate them, too. The professors had arrived by that time, and were holding everyone back. "Lucius!" She cried, pressing as close as she could, considering that she was being physically restrained.

"I'm… alright…" He managed, even in the midst of all the chaos, he still wished to keep Narcissa from being upset. "I'm…" He fell silent. He appeared to have passed out. By this time Severus had arrived, and he seemed to be studying Lucius intently. Narcissa wasn't sure if he'd been shaking before, but he was now, and he began muttering under his breath. "No… I don't want to… No..." A sharp intake of breath from he right caused her to look at Severus again. He face, which was normally pale enough, had gone completely white. Before she could ask what was wrong, Severus shot out of the Hall. Narcissa hardly cared. Lucius was fighting against the teachers who were attempting to move him out of the Great Hall and to the Hospital Wing. His eyes were screwed shut, and he was shouting now. "No! I can't! No! Stop!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Professor Flitwick levitated Lucius with a swish and flick of his wand. McGonagall held back most of the curious students, but after some consideration, allowed Narcissa to follow. By the time she caught up Lucius was in a bed in the Hospital Wing, and still yelling "No!" and for some unseen force to "Stop!"

And then, suddenly, it did stop.

He lay perfectly still, breathing rapidly, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked from one face to another, his expression approaching panic. "No…" He attempted to get up and was immediately pushed back, which appeared to be a mistake, as he began fighting again. Narcissa couldn't stand it any longer.

"Lucius!" She darted in between the adults who tried to hold her back, convinced he was dangerous. When she came into his view, everyone, Narcissa included, was surprised to see him calm. His slightly hazy gaze focused on hers, and he fell back against the pillows, eyes never leaving hers.

"Here!" Severus startled them all once again, as he burst through the door clutching a vial of cobalt blue potion in his hand. "Give this to him! Now! It might be too late already…" He tried to approach Lucius as Narcissa had, but was held back.

"Out of my hospital, Snape!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

"You don't understand! He's been poisoned!" Mutters of disbelief swept through the assembled crowd.

"I haven't even had time to examine him myself! What makes you think-"

"A poison of mine went missing last week. I assumed I'd just misplaced it, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Someone from the Slytherin house took it and poisoned him! I can recognize the effects!"

"And why, Mr. Snape, was this poison in your possession in the first place?"

"I make poisons and antidotes in my spare time- expel me later! Lucius is going to die if you don't give this to him quickly! It takes over a month to brew- you don't have time to doubt me! Just give it to him!" But anyone in the room could see that the lady of her Wing had no intention of giving her patient some unidentified substance.

It was Albus Dumbledore who stepped forward. "I trust you, Severus." He reached out and took the vial from him, then turned and moved to Lucius's bedside. No one dared argue with the headmaster, and if Dumbledore trusted him, that was enough for most people. "Mr. Malfoy, you need to drink this. It will help you." Lucius gave no response but to turn his head away from the potion at his lips. His fingers, however, remain locked with Narcissa's in a bone-crushing grasp.

"Here, let me. I have experience with such things, you know. I _was_ a healer at St. Mungo's…" But this time, Lucius knocked Madam Pomfrey's hand away, nearly spilling the precious liquid. "Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, I won't be having-"

"Stop!" It was Severus who interrupted. He snatched the antidote back, but instead of trying to administer it himself, he handed it to Narcissa. "You do it, Narcissa. He'll take it from you." She obeyed uncertainly, sitting down beside him.

"Erm, Lucius… You need to drink this. It'll…" She glanced questioningly at Severus. "Make you feel better? Here," She held it to his lips, but he reached up and took it from her. She began to draw back, but he reached out and took her hand again with his free one. His eyes seemed to reprimand her as he downed the potion, scolding her for attempting to move away. As soon as he swallowed, however, his lips twisted into a grimace of pain, and Narcissa edged away, certain he was about to wretch again, and hoped to be clear of such a mess. Severus was beside them both in a second.

"No Lucius. Three minutes. The antidote won't get into your bloodstream for three minutes. And…" He paused, hoping his half-delirious friend would understand the magnitude of his next words. "I don't have any more. Just stay calm. Relax. Breath. I know you can do this." Madam Pomfrey, rather irritated by the two untrained student's conduct, bustled forward.

"Here, Mr. Malfoy, we just-" She reach out with a cool wet cloth, but he twisted away (consequently causing him to double over in pain). "Well, I never!" She exclaimed in offense. Severus frowned.

"You have to leave. You all do. He doesn't want you here." There were utterances of opposition, loudest of all from the Healing witch. But Dumbledore turned first, always a wise man, and the others followed suit, however reluctantly. When they'd all left the bedside, Severus snapped the curtains shut. Narcissa, meanwhile, feeling how feverish he was, had taken to dabbing Lucius's flushed face with the abandoned washcloth. "Two more minutes." Severus informed him, glancing at his watch. Lucius didn't risk opening his mouth in response. Beads of perspiration had begun to form on his forehead, and Narcissa tenderly wiped them away, and then went about removing his shirt to make him more comfortable. She was concerned, Severus could tell, but no where near as much as she ought to be. But then, she didn't realize the full affect of the poison.

If the antidote didn't work for some reason, Lucius's death would be in no way easy. The combination of his physical anguish and hallucinations would drive him insane, and before the toxins in his blood killed him, he was likely to become a threat to everyone around him. Even with the antidote, the recovery process would still take hours, and those hours would not be gentle. The sickness would get worse, the hallucinations more realistic until a climatic point, after which he'd hover in a state of semi-consciousness, with occasional recurring hallucinations, for several more hours before fully regaining his senses. When it was all over, he wasn't likely to remember all, if any, of it.

That was if everything went well. Even with the antidote there was no guarantee of survival. But Severus hoped with his natural resistance to illnesses, combined with Narcissa's evident calming effect, he would pull through alright. "One more minute." Severus announced softly. Narcissa was watching Lucius's increasingly pale and agonized face with apprehension.

"Severus, it doesn't seem to be helping him."

"It is."

"Is there anything we can do so-"

"No." He replied shortly. Narcissa frowned. There had to be _something_ that would lessen the pain, or a least distract him, or cheer him up just a little bit. She wracked her brain, knowing there must be something… With a tiny 'oh!' she reached up and freed her hair, shaking it loose by his face. His eyes were shut tightly, preventing him from seeing it, but as a lock brushed against his cheek, the corner of his lips quirked up just the tiniest bit… Despite his clenched jaw, she knew he was smiling. "My Lucius," She sighed, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, three minutes is up." But Lucius didn't hear him. He'd slipped into unconsciousness; one Severus knew was far worse than the physical pain of being awake.

"You're going to be okay, Lucius!" Narcissa sang, looking relieved. He didn't respond. "Lucius? Severus!" She cried, turning to face her friend. "He's not moving! He's not- oh, Severus, he isn't-"

"He's unconscious, Narcissa. It's perfectly normal. The poison works in cycles." Lucius gave a low groan, and twisted uncomfortably in his sleep.

"No…" He breathed. Narcissa's brow angled downward in concern.

"What wrong with him?"

Severus sighed. "He's hallucinating, or dreaming, or whatever you want to call it." She nodded.

"What's he seeing?"

How was the best way to answer? "Nothing pleasant." He replied dryly, as Lucius gave another cry of "No!"

"How can you tell?"

"Imagine being locked in a room with a boggart, dementor, and a person casting the Cruciatus curse on you, and you don't have a wand. That's what's happening to Lucius." Narcissa eyes grew huge, and she slid to her knees beside him.

"Lucius…" She stroked his hair back, feeling utterly powerless. "But still… Lucius is afraid of anything." She replied, injecting her voice with a confidence that reflected her faith in Lucius. "So maybe… He's not seeing anything?" Lucius third cry of 'no' contradicted her quite well. "Then… What is it?"

…

_They were at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius turned to smile at Narcissa, who walked next to him, and was slightly surprised to see she looked older. Eighteen, at least. His eyes traveled down her arm to her left hand, held in his right, and he saw a wedding band and diamond engagement ring on her fourth finger. Upon examining his own left hand, he saw a matching gold band. _We're married_, he realized with a jolt. Still smiling, Narcissa placed a loving hand on her stomach. _And she's pregnant_! His mind added with another unexpected shock. With a laugh, Narcissa pulled her hand from his and playfully scurried a short way down the path, throwing a mischievous little smirk over her shoulder, as if to promise good things is he followed. But he'd barely taken a step when a pain, the likes of which he'd never before experienced, shot through his skull. He fell to his knees, momentarily blinded, aware only of how the warm autumn breeze was turning icy cold. _

_"Lucius," A high, equally chilling voice filled his head. He raised his eyes to the source of the sound, though he already knew who spoke._ _"You have failed me, Lucius."_

_"No…" Lucius whispered. He'd seen for himself the punishments given to those who failed the Dark lord. _

_"I'm disappointed in you, Lucius. Very disappointed in you." He continued. "Surely you know that Lord Voldemort does not easily forgive such grave shortcomings… I expect better from you." _

_Lucius gave no reply; he waited._ _"You're weak, Lucius, pathetic. Is this really the best you can do?"_

_"No." He managed, voice tight._

_"You will prove this to me though your punishment." Voldemort pressed a wand into Lucius's hands. "You will kill the woman." _

_Lucius couldn't breathe. Narcissa was still a short distance away, looking confused and lost. But when their eyes met, she smiled, a smile filled trust and love, and her tense shoulders relaxed. Lucius shook his head._ _"No. I can't."_

_"You will kill her or I will, and you can trust her death will not be an easy one if the task falls to me." _

_"No…" Lucius breathed, watching as a completely oblivious Narcissa traced circles happily on her rounded stomach. "She hasn't done anything. It was my mistake." _

_"And this is your punishment. She is disposable for my purposes."_

_"She's pregnant. She's done nothing wrong…" He managed, unable to tear his eyes away from her._

_"Make your decision Malfoy," He warned silkily, "before I make it for you."_

_"I can't…" He repeated._

_"Very well. Crucio!" Narcissa was flung back against a tree, screaming, face crumpled in affliction._

_"No! Stop!" Lucius cried, trying to move towards her, but it was as if invisible cords held him back. _

_"No!"_

_Voldemort lifted the curse. "Does she need more? Do you need more persuasion? Will you kill her, Lucius?" _

_"No. I can't!" _

_"I see. Cru-"_

_"No! Stop!" Lucius lifted his own hand, hand shaking slightly. "Don't… Don't hurt her." His eyes locked with Narcissa's again. He saw her pain, but still she smiled, trusting that he would save her. But didn't she realize? "Avada…" He took a shaky breath. "Avada Kedavra!" __Green light flashed, and the adoring look transformed into confusion and terror- of him. Her last moments of life were spent wondering why the person she loved most in the world was betraying her, what she had done so wrong to make him hate her enough to refuse her a second chance, to simply… kill her._ _She went limp and the Dark lord vanished as Lucius hurried to her side, staggering slightly. She was gone, her hands covering the unborn life inside of her, attempting in vain to save their child. "Narcissa," He managed, reaching out for the lifeless fingers. "Narcissa…"_

"I'm here, Lucius. Right here." And there she was, leaning over him in utmost concern. His eyes focused on her after a moment of confusion, his breathing rapid.

"Narcissa?"

"You're alright now, Lucius." She murmured softly, lacing her fingers once more with his. But he wasn't, not really. He suddenly had the impression that an iron fist clenching and ripping at his stomach. Narcissa watched helplessly as he doubled over, face twisted, moaning in pain. Tentatively, she lifted a glass of water. "You… Should stay hydrated." She offered. He shook his head, but he reached her hand behind his neck to gently bring him forward. "Just a sip? For me?" He took the glass, gave Narcissa a reproachful look, and drank all of it. The contents were promptly relocated to the floor. Narcissa winced. "Erm, alright, no water. What about…" As she wracked her brains for something else, Lucius did something quite strange. The memory of the hallucination was already fading, but in curiosity, he reached out to place a hand on her stomach. She blinked in confusion. "Lucius… Lucius? What are you doing?" And suddenly, he couldn't recall. But it didn't matter, for already the corners of his vision began to blur. And then, he was sliding back into tortured unconsciousness.

Narcissa watched him with sad eyes, before turning to Severus. "Who would do this to him?" But the second she said the words, she wished to take them back. Because, after all, what Slytherin would benefit most from Lucius's death? Who was prevented any close friendships because of Lucius's hatred of them? Who had to watch their younger sister abandon any remaining ties of loyalty to them, and in turn bind herself to Lucius and Bellatrix? Who was kept from the one person they were certain they were in love with, because Lucius had already laid claim to her? There was only one answer to these questions, but Narcissa shook her head, unwilling to accept it.

"Michael _wouldn't._" She stated, with more confidence than she felt. Severus shrugged. "Suit yourself, Narcissa."

…

It went on for hours. Far too many, in Narcissa's opinion, but Severus constantly assured her he was going to be fine. "You look exhausted Narcissa. Go rest."

"I'm not," She yawned. "Tired. Not at all."

"There's a bed over right there, Narcissa, and I'm sure Lucius can survive an hour with your presence." After a moment hesitation, she nodded in agreement.

"Alright… But wake me up after an hour. And if he asks for me."

"_Go, _Narcissa." She moved outside the curtained area, and lay down in the nearest bed. She was asleep within minutes. "And so, my friend, it appears to be just you and I." He addressed Lucius's unconscious form. "So what are your ideas on the poisoner? Wilkes seems to be the only plausible guess, but something tells me it wasn't him. Annoy his sister lately? Or Bellatrix? They're better choices, _I'd _say Well, no matter, I'll keep a better eye on my poisons next time…" Lucius's eyelids twitched, and indication he was beginning to wake.

"Narcissa?" The mumble was scarcely audible, and practically intelligible. Severus shook his head.

"Leave her alone for a bit, mate. She needs to lie down." Lucius sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"Narcissa?"

Severus sighed. "_No._ Just let her be-" But, much to Severus's surprise, Lucius was struggling out of bed. He stumbled, and grabbed at the nearest thing to him for support. It just happened to be the curtains. As the whole set up came down with a crash, Narcissa woke with a gasp.

"Lucius!" His head turned towards the sound of her voice, and she was beside him in a moment. By this time, the noise had attracted Madam Pomfrey.

"What on _earth_ is going on? Help him back into bed you two!" She commanded Severus and Narcissa, despite the fact they already were. She quickly fixed the hangings with her wand. "What happened?" Lucius was now lying quite calmly back in bed, eyes closed. He appeared to be asleep.

Severus frowned. "Nothing. I-I knocked it all over, and then Lucius got up to try and help, and got caught in the sheets. It was an accident." It made enough sense for Madam Pomfrey, who gave a brief nod.

"If his condition changes at all, I'll be in my office." Once she was out of earshot, Narcissa turned to Severus.

"You liar."

He smirked. "You're starting to catch on."

"What _did _happen?"

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself with." He replied casually. Two bright spots of rage appeared on her cheeks.

"Why? Why will no one tell me _anything_? Would the world end if someone _told_ me something once in a while? Oh!" She looked down at the bed in surprise. Lucius was watching her with alarmed, full-aware eyes. She smiled. "You're awake! Are you feeling any better?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but only managed to produce a dry croak. "Water."

"I'll go get some." She hopped up and darted off. Lucius turned to Severus.

"Why the _hell _am I in here?" He demanded in a completely un-effected voice. "Bloody hell; don't tell me I passed out… How long have I been unconscious?"

"So I see it's warn off." He replied, mildly surprised. "I'll tell you about it later." He offered as Narcissa reappeared. Lucius nodded.

"Thank you, Narcissa." He drank the water. "Severus, go get me more." He tossed the empty glass to his friend. He shot Lucius a disdainful look, but got up anyway. When he returned, he heard Lucius saying, "…Oh yes, terribly dreadful. Just… agonizing." When the bed came into view, he saw Narcissa carefully adjusting Lucius's pillows, and Lucius had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "A little more on the left, yes, thank you." Severus imagined that smirk growing wider as Narcissa had to lean across him to fluff the pillows on the opposite side. "Ah Severus, brilliant. You brought the water." Somewhere between Narcissa straightening herself up, and him reaching out to take the glass, Lucius's hand made a _very_ inappropriate slip that caused Narcissa to jump back with a tiny gasp and wrap her arms across her chest. Lucius ignored this, and drank his water.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You seem better."

"Entirely," Lucius agreed. "In fact, I'd like to be going now." He made as if to get out of bed, but Madam Pomfrey was there in a flash.

"Lie back down this instant, Mr. Malfoy! And you two really ought to be going to your classes. Out!" She shooed them away, despite their protests. But before they were even to the door, Lucius was arguing.

"I feel bloody _fine!_ Don't I need to go to classes too? I'm not a prisoner; you can't force me to stay here if I'm not ill…"

…

_And yet, how did he manage to survive? If poisoning him won't work, I'll have to find another way to free lovely Narcissa from him… They think it was Michael Wilkes, but no one will ever suspect me. If I can't kill him, I'll have to turn her against him in some other way… But how? _

* * *

(A/N: Look! Longer and faster! I'm so proud xSNUFFLESxoxo: Thanks for the review!  
Winni3: I love cliff hangers! None for this chapter though…

LadySyren: Narcissa will get better, I promise. She's just a little clueless at the moment.

ElfLuver13: Not one of Lucius's prettiest moments, I'll admit.

PrincessDudette: It only took me a week this time!

Pink-poison: Speaking of poison…

SeraphAngel: Well, darling indeed. Now Lucius has had his worst fear revealed to the world… What do you think of that?

Fern Timberlake: Oh yes, very possibly 100, maybe more… I think the half way point won't even come until their wedding!

Happychick: Yes, well, if you could tell what was going to happen, it wouldn't be nearly as fun!

Chinchilasghost: She would just be heart broken… and married life would be miserable for both of them.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Everything you hoped for in this chapter?

Emy: No cliffhangers this time… More of Cissy's stalker though! He's getting violent.

HarryPotterfreak: Yes, because lies and secrets, even tiny ones, can have a HUGE impact! Which reminds me of a book. Have you ever read 'Can You Keep a Secret?' by Sophie Kinsella? SO funny. Anyway, Narcissa will get better, I promise!

Paddikins: I did update. And I updated again! I'm glad you liked last chapter… This one too?

GenX-Revolution: I do try to edit, and I sometime intend on going back and redoing like, the first 20 chapters… But if you see and obviously glaring screw-ups, tell me and I'll fix them asap. Thanks for the review.

MANGA DEVIL: Oh, Lucius will get the message eventually, even if she won't tell him. He'll find out through- shall we call it trial and error? ;)

Crisblackmalfoy: I'm glad you liked the chapter- and as I mentioned above, she won't always be so naïve… Lucius will take care of _that_!

Tobaganichekefernarsialouch: You are the ONLY one who remembered the letter- I'm impressed! Yes, it may just be important… Lucius's parent's made him hate his birthday, just because they're like that, and Bella… yeah. She was just being Bella. I think the vomiting thing has been explained?

Skye: Well of course Matt would think he's gay. He's just jealous. Duh Skye!

Silver-Grey Eyes: Well, how's two days? I'm glad you like the story so much, and I would be honored to be on your favorite's list! Thank you so much for your review!

Em: I won't give up, I promise!


	62. Slytherin Strife

**Chapter Sixty Two**

"Lucius… It's very difficult for me to read when you're playing with my hair for hours on end." Narcissa sighed as he drew a lock of it over her eyes.

A brief silence. "It hasn't been hours. Maybe… _An _hour."

She shot him a disdainful look, and he grinned down at her. Narcissa knew he wouldn't take her seriously if she continued to rest her head in his lap. Sitting up, she gave him her most dignified countenance. He continued to grin, and she decided the only mature reaction would be to force him to discontinue.

She hit him in the face with a throw-pillow.

He looked surprised for only a moment, before resuming his frustrating smirk.

"Well, you're the one who just lets it _be_ everywhere."

"Then I'll get it all cut off."

Finally, the smile vanished. "You will do no such thing, Narcissa Black."

She shrugged and lay back down, tucking her hair beneath her shoulder. But still, it wasn't difficult for Lucius to amuse himself. He placed one finger in the hollow beneath her ear, traced a line down her throat, and to her blouse. With an ease that ought to have made Narcissa suspicious, he began to unbutton it.

"Lucius!"

She shoved his hand away, and readjusted herself so her feet rested where her head had, and her head lay comfortably on a pillow. But of course, Lucius wasn't as uncreative as to be bored with the new position. He divested her delicate little foot of its shoe, and proceeded entertained himself by tickling the arch. Narcissa shrieked and yanked her foot away.

"Stop that!"

He shrugged and began to move his hand up her calf. In response to his attempt to slide it beneath the hem of her skirt, she slammed the text she was reading down on his fingers.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

He reacted by pinning her to the couch. The two then began to engage in activities not entirely appropriate for all young eyes that could easily happen to fall upon them in the very public Slytherin common room. Bellatrix, who happened to be passing by, gave Lucius a sharp smack on the head and told him, in no uncertain terms, to get off her sister or to get a room. Narcissa chose the first for them by wriggling away and mumbling something about homework; Lucius gave her retreating back a look that clearly stated that he would have preferred the latter.

Severus watched the whole exchange with veiled curiosity. He was not an idiot. Narcissa fully didn't realize it, but that poison Lucius has received showed him his very worst fear. Most people, even those who were given the antidote, were driven mad from terror in their conscious state; Severus knew it was no coincidence that Lucius had asked for Narcissa every single time he awoke, and the one time she wasn't beside him, he'd panicked. He could add two and two; Lucius worst fear was obviously losing Narcissa. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with the information, for Lucius didn't seem to realize his attachment to her in a conscious state. Was he in denial? Or was it something else?

Unable to reach a solution that satisfied him, he changed topics. The other on that had been troubling him was that he still hadn't located the poisoner. They _had _to be in Slytherin. But what else did her really know? Despite peering into the minds of those around him, the would-be killer remained frustratingly elusive. It couldn't have been a largely know scheme, and anyone who was involved had put if from their mind.

He must have had a strange expression on his face while thinking all this, for Lucius asked him at last,

"Levitating boulders with your mind?"

"What?"

"Why the concentration?"

"It's, erm… nothing. Just thinking about... er… a Transfiguration assignment." Severus lied unconvincingly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"What, you too?"

…

"… What about the Draught of the Living Dead? Anything about that in there, Padma?"

Padma Brown scrunched up her nose, flipping through a few more pages of the dusty volume. "Mmm… No, I don't think so. So this one's useless too." She tossed it carelessly to the side, and it hit the floor with a reverberating crash.

"I certainly hope that wasn't a book!" A shill voice pierced the air. The two girls giggled.

"Not at all!" Narcissa called back to the librarian. "Alright, what about love potions? There's got to be something in one of these… I hate potions."

"Can't you just ask that Snape boy?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Oh, Severus refuses to help me until midnight the night before something's due… Likes it when I panic, you see."

"Well," Lucius's voice drawled lazily from behind them, causing only Padma to jump in surprise. "You could just ask me."

She didn't look up, but smiled none the less. "You're even worse. You tell me in Latin."

"Then maybe you should learn it."

"It's a dead language for a reason, Lucius."

He opened his mouth to respond, then hesitated. Padma was staring at him, eyes wide. When she realized was looking back, she offered a tentative, shy smile. Lucius quirked one eyebrow upward, his gaze shifting to Narcissa, then back to Padma with a reproving glance. She blushed and turned away. _Brilliant friend, that one…_

He slid down in a chair beside Narcissa, reading over her shoulder.

"No, that one won't help you…"

"You don't even know what the assignment is!" Narcissa cried.

"Yes, well, some books are completely useless." He informed her matter-of-factly. She grinned, and whacked his arm playfully. Before she could draw her arm back, her snatched her wrist and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Padma stood suddenly. "I think I'll go now. I'll look through some of the books in my common room; tell me if you find anything."

Narcissa immediately pulled back from Lucius. "Oh, you don't have to go!"

Padma shook her head but said no more before heading towards the exit of the library. Narcissa scowled at Lucius.

"You scared her away!" She accused. He gave her a look of mixed disbelief and amusement.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. We were having a perfectly lovely time, then you show up and- Michael!"

Lucius frowned, at first in confusion, then irritation, as the source of her self-interruption became evident.

"_Ma cherie,_ 'ow are you?"

"Fine. Padma and I were studying for our upcoming potions test, and I still need to practice that spell for Transfiguration, and make something up for Divination, and-"

"Narcissa, ees lovely. But I actually came for a word with Lucius."

Narcissa hesitated nervously. I didn't sound like a good idea, but Michael seemed entirely calm and civil, in fact, he even wore a pleasant smile on his face. She nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. I'll be… over there."

Once she had busied herself in a nearby shelf of books, Lucius stood.

"What the hell do you want, Wilkes?"

Michael rearranged his expression to one of mild offense. "Easy now, Malfoy. I just wanted to give you something."

Lucius regarded him with mistrust. "Oh? And what would that be?"

He took his time answering, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, examining his fingernails, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves, and finally fisting his hand and slamming it into Lucius's face.

"That for lying to my sister." He drew back his arm and this time caught Lucius, who was too stunned to immediately react, in the ribcage. "That's for slandering my mother, and that," He afford Lucius a kick to the shins. "That's because I hate you."

He turned to leave, but Lucius wouldn't be so made a fool of. While attempting to stem the flow of blood from his obviously broken nose, Lucius reached out to seize Michael by the collar. With a swift jerk, he flung him against a bookshelf with a crash. Narcissa looked up for the first time with a gasp.

"What- Stop!" She cried, stumbling forward in her haste. Lucius ignored her, and pressed his forearm to Michael's throat, who was held immobile against the books.

"I'm sure I've warned you about touching me?" He snarled. Though he opened his mouth, Michael was unable to respond. Narcissa appeared behind Lucius suddenly, tugging him back ineffectually.

"Lucius, leave him alone!" She half pleaded, half demanded. He shrugged her off effortlessly, enjoying watching Michael struggle for breath too much to be bothered by Narcissa.

She wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled with all her strength, not really expecting results, but trying to make point. She was _not _expecting Lucius to immediately release Michael and begin gasping for breath himself. Narcissa eyes widened in horror when she noted blood appearing at his lips as he began to cough profusely.

"Bloody…_hell_… Narcissa…" He gasped, holding side, wincing. She blinked in confusion.

"What on earth is going on here?" Madam Pince was at the scene, pushing through the crowd that had developed. "I- Minerva!"

Professor McGonagall hurried over in response to her name, and took in the situation in a sweeping glance.

"Take those boys to the hospital wing. Miss Black," She beckoned Narcissa forward. "Miss Brown," Narcissa was surprised to see Padma still lingering nearby nervously. "And Miss Evans, come with me."

…

"Started choking Wilkes, I hear…"

"But Malfoy didn't start it. I'm pretty sure Wilkes threw the first punch, but there's really no telling what Malfoy did to provoke him."

A knot of student's had gathered around McGonagall's office where the three witnesses deemed most trustworthy were recounting the fight. Several of the less dignified had their ears pressed to the door, to no avail.

"We can just ask one of the girls when they come out…"

"They'll probably be locked in there a while."

There was a masculine snort. "I know _I _certainly mind being locked in a room with those three…"

It was an unspoken agreement that 'those three' were each arguably the loveliest girl at Hogwarts- it simply depended on who was asked. Lily Evans was considered too bookish for some, but her startling green eyes attracted many. Padma was a social butterfly but probably the least unique of the three, with kind but rather generic brown eyes and tightly waved brunette hair. Narcissa would likely be unquestionably the top pick if it weren't for the fact she was considered owned, and no one wanted to cross Lucius Malfoy.

…

He certainly didn't look well. Lucius sat sullenly in a bed in the hospital wing, shirtless with a wide bandage wrapped around his midriff, his nose suspiciously crooked. He looked up when he heard Narcissa enter.

"Well, well, well. It's my would be-murderer." He paused. "Wasn't I just in here?"

She sank down onto the bed beside him, eyes bright with concern. "What _happened, _Lucius? I was just… Just trying to keep you from choking Michael to death!"

"Your friend Michael broke one of my ribs- you, my sweet, punctured my lung."

Narcissa was vaguely aware of her mouth hanging open in horror. "I… I could have _killed_ you!"

"Very easily," Lucius agreed, resting his hand on her knee.

"I-I'm _sorry!_" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"It's quite alright… I'd just prefer it didn't happen again." He explained lazily, flicking her skirt aside as his fingers crawled higher up her thigh.

"You-you're not angry?" She specified carefully, lifting her head.

"Hmm…" He began to trace shapes on her skin, smirking as tiny bumps began to rise beneath his fingers. "Not particularly…"

"Good." She snapped, pushing his hand away. "Then stop touching me."

He was taken aback only for a moment. "My, my, aren't we contrite?"

"I… I _told_ you I was sorry! But you shouldn't… Just because…"

"Because what, Narcissa?" He demanded with a faint smirk, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

"Because…" She faltered slightly. "Because you're unwell."

"And why's that?"

"You… Have a punctured lung."

"And how, pray tell, did _that _happen?"

"I…"

He sighed mournfully. "All jokes aside, it real _does_ hurt to move any part of my torso, not to mention it could be life threatening, so could you hand me that blanket? It's rather cold in here."

Narcissa hesitated only a moment before snatching up the coverlet folded neatly at the foot of the bed and spreading it neatly over him. His smirk widened and his hand shot out, grabbing the wrist she'd unwisely allowed to stray within his reach.

"You'll do anything for me my pet, won't you?" He murmured, tugging her closer.

"Lucius!" She tried to disengage herself, but he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, effectively immobilizing her, as she was terrified of moving for fear of hurting him. "I'm supposed to mad at you." She reminded him sulkily. He ignored her, instead reaching to free her neatly tied hair.

"Stop wearing your hair back, won't you?"

"Stop unbuttoning my shirt!"

"Stop squirming. Unless you'd like to puncture another one of my vital organs?"

"You… Don't have anymore broken ribs," She stated with little confidence.

"Well, that can be easily remedied if it'll make you stay still for a bit."

"Bit desperate, isn't it Malfoy? Offering to break bones just to get her in bed?" A new voice called from the doorway. Lucius turned his head, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Bellatrix. I wish I could say it was a lovely surprise. What do you want?"

"Who ever said I was here to see you?" She sashayed across the room, where Narcissa noted for the first time Michael, fast asleep. "Just like a baby," Bella cooed, sweeping black curls off his forehead to place a tender kiss in their place. She ran her fingers down his bruised throat, tutting softly. Then, the maternal softness never leaving her face and without missing a step, she slapped him with all her strength across the face.

He sat up, hand flying to his cheek, eyes wide. "Wha-"

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Michael Wilkes?!" She exploded. "You would waste a talent like Faustine? You would keep her potential from _him_? You disgust me!" Again, she drew her arm back to hit him. Narcissa winced at the resounding crack, but was still afraid to move too much.

"Bella, stop it!"

"And so what if you mother's been sleeping around? I didn't see Lucius throwing a fit because it was _his_ father! So Faustine's his sister too; get over it! You're selfish, and you disgust me." With that that, she spun on her heel and flounced off.

.oO0Oo.

Narcissa's eyes snapped open at 5:00 A.M. on December 19. She would _not_ jump out of bed, she would _not _run downstairs like a small child. But she couldn't quite resist an enormous grin from spreading across her face. She forced her self to remain in bed for another hour, then eagerly went to shower and dress. The ridiculous smile had still not left her face when she descended into the common room. Lucius was the first to notice.

"What puts you in such a delighted mood on this dreadful Monday morning?" But even his halfhearted pessimism couldn't dampen her happiness.

"Good morning Lucius!" She chirped, placing a kiss on his cheek and snuggling up to his side expectantly.

"My question?"

"Today's December 19, you know." She prompted. Lucius frowned.

"I really do hate winter…"

Her smile began to fade.

"_Bon anniversaire, ma cherie!_" The grin returned as she leapt up to embrace Michael and accept his slightly-too-friendly kiss.

"Well, it's a relief to see not _everyone_ forgot my birthday," She was unable to resist an accusing glare at Lucius. He didn't look even vaguely unsettled.

"I 'ave something for you." Michael withdrew a neatly wrapped box from his pocket.

"Thank you!" Narcissa unwrapped it cheerfully, and lifted a perfectly nice necklace from the box. It was a thin gold chain that held a small emerald. Narcissa was almost glad Lucius forgot to get her something; the modest jewelry would have been embarrassingly over shadowed by anything he bought her.

Lucius glanced up. "She prefers sapphires and blue topaz." He announced offhandedly. Narcissa spun, scowling.

"It's _lovely._ It's lovely and considerate of you. Thank you again, Michael."

…

"…Completely thoughtless! He not only forgot my birthday and didn't feel the least bit sorry, but then he tells Michael he should have bought me something else!"

"That's awful!" Ari agreed as they sat talking during the last period of the day. "And you bought him that… erm_… lovely_ book for his birthday, too!"

"I wasn't lovely, it was dreadful! But I went through the effort to get something he would enjoy. I just don't understand- he's usually wonderful about these things!"

Ari nodded, gathering her books as the bell rang. "Oh well," She sighed as they headed towards the Great Hall. "Maybe he'll just get you a really nice Christmas gift!"

"Narcissa?"

"Oh, what?" She turned angrily in the direction of Lucius's voice. "Decided to notice me now, have you?" She gave Ari a look, who nodded and slunk off.

"Indeed. Come with me." He commanded quietly. She narrowed her eyes.

"I won't. You're rude and inconsiderate and I have no intention of speaking to you again until you apologize!" She turned on her heel, but Lucius stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"My, my, touchy, aren't we? Come along, pet…" He murmured, tugging her back by the elbow. She shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone."

"Narcissa…" He growled. "I'm losing my patience."

"And I'm losing interest in the conversation. Goodbye."

"I think _not._" In one swift motion, he reached down, wrapped an arm behind her knees, and jerked forward. Narcissa screeched in fear and shock, but he easily caught her behind the shoulders. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You put me _down_!"

"Now," He replied lazily as he began to carry her back in the direction she'd come, "why would I do that?"

"You are an abominable, crude, thoughtless boor!"  
"Am I, now?" He only tightened his grip as she squirmed.

"Let… Go!" She cried, kicking her legs wildly. Lucius frowned.

"Just a bit further, my sweet."

"Absolutely not!" With a great twist, Narcissa found herself to have achieved her goal; however, this ended with a painful _smack!_ on the floor.

"_Immobulus!"_ Lucius pocketed his wand regretfully. "You're going to take someone's eye out that way; I'd rather it not be mine." He explained as her scooped her up again. Even though she was unable to fight back, her eyes conveyed unwillingness.

"You disgust me." She managed through gritted teeth. Lucius shrugged. "And I wish you had the respect for me that Michael does." Finally, he paused. "I don't have any idea what you think you're doing, but I'd really rather it stop!"

Lucius growled in frustration, and shifted her so she was flopped over his shoulder in a most ungainly fashion. "I greatly appreciate that sentiment."

Narcissa made an inarticulate sound of rage. "I…_despise you,_ Lucius Malfoy."

"Happy Birthday."

"I… What?" She was entirely disoriented when Lucius placed her back on her feet. They were on their tower. In front of her was a small, candle-lit table covered in a white linen cloth. It was set for two. Narcissa felt her eyes widen, and cheeks grow warm. One of the plates had a box on it.

"Would you care to take a seat, madam?" She absently plopped into the chair he drew out for her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

"Well," Lucius sat in his own chair, across from hers, "That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Though I must say, you _did_ react a bit more negatively than I'd hoped." He laid a napkin across his lap, then stared at her with a self-pleased smirk. "So, which would you prefer to do first? Eat or open presents?"

She meant to say eat supper; it was the polite thing to do. But her traitorous fingers instantly reached for the gift.

"Well, go on then," He was laughing at her, she could tell, but the glint in his eye was the only sign of it.

She untied the bow slowly, savoring the excitement. After letting it fall to ground, Narcissa slid a finger beneath the paper to peel the tape off.

Lucius watched with amusement as her tongue caught between her teeth and her brow furrowed in concentration. "You could just use your wand…" He suggested idly. She shook her head, not looking up.

"There's no fun in _that_." At last the rest of the paper fell to the ground, and she lifted the lid from the box, and from the box withdrew…

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as her eyes slid shut. "I don't deserve this, Lucius. I was… _awful_ earlier."

"Yes well, I pretended to forget your birthday."

She cracked a lid. "It's… it's just so pretty… _beautiful._" She sighed. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what, exactly?"

"Make it impossible for me to say no."

"Well," Lucius settled back into his seat. "Eventually they _may_ stop making custom designed jewelry. Until then…" He paused and smirked suddenly. "Impossible to say no to _everything_?"

"Just about." She conceded.

"I'd like to see that for myself later. But for now, I'm sure you're hungry after that spectacular escape attempt?"

Again, she lowered her head in shame, but he didn't give her time to dwell on it.

"Now, I remember you liked salmon?"

Narcissa nodded eagerly.

"Good. Watercress and balsamic dressing. Tell me if you like it."

She looked down at her plate and realized there was now food on it. A glorious warmth seemed to be spreading its way to her fingertips and toes. She slowly stood and leaned across the table towards him. "Lucius…" She sighed, brushing her lips to his. "Thank you. Again. And I'm sorry. Again."

He kissed her back, firmly but briefly. "I'm not going to let you have dessert if you won't eat your vegetables," He teased as she sat back down.

"There's dessert too?"

…

Narcissa wasn't exactly sure how long they stayed up on the tower, but felt it decidedly too short, as she wasn't the least bit tired when the meal was over.

"You promised dessert." She reminded him as the dishes were cleared with a flick of his wand.

"And so you will have it. Come,"

She didn't bother ask where this time, and was simply content to just follow him. He led her to the seventh floor, into an empty corridor.

"Wait here."

She did, looking around curiously.

"Alright, this way." Lucius was beside her suddenly, leading her through a doorway she hadn't noticed before.

"What- ooh…" It was as if the chamber had been plucked from her imagination. It was warm and cozy, circular and large. The walls were made of a dark grey stone, but the central focus (and only lighting) of the room was a massive fireplace, in front of which a small, plush sofa sat, just waiting for them. There was a table beside it, and on the table sat two bowls, one large, one small. She assumed that must be dessert. He shrugged off his outer robe, as it was no longer necessary in the heated room, and Narcissa did the same.

Lucius led her over to the couch, but didn't take a seat himself. Instead, he instructed her to lie down, head propped up on the armrest of the seat. He then lifted the bowls and placed them on the floor beside him. Narcissa grinned when she spotted what they contained.

"Strawberries and whipped cream!"

He said nothing to her enthusiasm, but the look he gave her sent tingles up her spine. Slowly, he lowered himself so he knelt beside her, lifted a berry from the others, and dipped it into the cream. Narcissa opened her mouth to receive the treat, but instead of placing it in, Lucius ran the tip of the strawberry along her lips, leaving a trail of whipped cream behind. Quite sure that he was playing with her, Narcissa lifted her head to snatch the fruit with her teeth. He pulled it back to the side, resulting in a streak of sugary topping across her cheek. Instinctively she looked around for a napkin, but Lucius had other plans.

Narcissa gave a tiny gasp of surprise when she felt Lucius's warm breath by her ear, and was unable to quell a tiny shiver as he carefully lapped to substance off her skin. He did the same with her lips, before holding the berry to her mouth again. Narcissa shot him a twisted grin. If he was going to tease her, she'd simply have to do the same to him. Instead of eating it, she took her time in licking off every remaining bit of the cream, then savored each and every tiny nibble. When she was done, she treated his fingertips in much the same way.

Lucius tossed the remaining leaves and stem aside, and picked her up for the second time that evening. She wasn't certain exactly where he intending on taking her, until she spotted a bed she'd not noticed before in a shadowed side of the room.

"What, just one strawberry? I ate all my vegetables like a good girl; that's _hardly_ what I'd call dessert." She smiled at him, but he seemed quite tired of playing games.

"You can have as many as you'd like. Later." He told her quietly as she was tipped back onto the mattress. She was pleased to find it wasn't dreadfully uncomfortable like the ones Lucius seemed to favor, in fact, it was the opposite. Narcissa felt as though she were sinking into a cloud. She readily accepted his kisses as he lowered himself down to her, though his weight was supported by her hands on either side of her. And then, she hesitated.

"_Anything outside of small pecks I would deem highly unsuitable…" _Narcissa wished she could push her mother's words from her mind. But wasn't mother always right?

But Lucius had been so good to her! He'd not gotten angry at all the things she'd said to him, he'd arranged a splendid birthday surprise, and, in the long run, Lucius wasn't just any other man; he wasn't the faceless, nameless man that her mother always warned her would take advantage of a poor, innocent girl. He was Lucius, who she loved and who, if not loved her back, at least cared for her greatly.

"_It's not a women's place to feel such passionate emotions, in or outside of matrimony." _She was certainly guilty of that particular accusation.

_But a man could_? Her mind supplied suddenly, defiantly. Lucius was allowed? That hardly seemed fair, especially when he appeared to be trying _so_ hard to please her.

"_You will be obedient, not forward or presumptuous." _That certainly seemed contradictory, for at the moment, to be obedient would mean to allow Lucius to remove her shirt, which he was quite intent on doing, it appeared, with or without her permission.

"Lucius," She sighed at last, pressing her hands against his shoulder discouragingly. "You have to stop."

He ignored her, and undid the last button of her blouse.

"You have to stop _now,_" She repeated, a bit more firmly.

Lucius slipped the shirt from her shoulders.

"I mean it Lucius!" She pulled herself into a sitting position, sliding away from him. She saw an unmistakable flash of anger in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"And why's that?" He snapped, sounding irritable the first time all evening. Instead of intimidated, Narcissa was indignant.

"Because I said so." She replied haughtily, reaching for her discarded shirt. His eyes narrowed, and he snatched it from her stretching fingers. "Give that back!" She cried. He did no such thing. Wriggling off the bed, she dashed across the chamber and pulled her robes on. "I appreciate the dinner, and the necklace and earrings were lovely. Good night."

* * *

(A/N: 4,680 words… Wow. Now wonder it seemed so long. But I had a total moment of panic. What if JKR kills off Lucius or Narcissa in the next book? I will DIE.

Elfluver13: A secret stalker! He's HINT! only been mentioned by name in 1 chapter!

LadySyren: I couldn't BELIEVE how many people thought Severus tried to poison HIS BEST FRIEND. Not to mention, like, his ONLY friend.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Nope, NOT Severus, and, considering Lucius is still alive…

xSNUFFLESxoxo: Well, I like clue… :

Chinchilas ghost: You'll find out eventually…

Skye: I want to make a book. That'd be awesome. Maybe I will someday…

Happychick: Yep, you'll find out the stalker's identity in time…

Fern Timberlake: I hope I finish too… I'm worried I'll lose inspiration if LKR kills them off in the last book though!! Would you hate me forever if I turned it AU after that point so I could finish it?

Silver-Grey Eyes: And again in this chapter too! He's bad, but I think Cissy put him in his place?

CharlotteBlack: Of course not Severus! I didn't understand why people thought that… And sleazy Lucius is the most fun to write… He's just got that quality about him, you know?

Winni3: I'm glad you like the story!

Paddikins: She WILL! I PROMISE!!! But no sooner than I have intended… You're going to love it when I do, though!

Lovinglylancelots: That would make you Guinevere, right? Lol thanks for the review!  
PrincessDudette: Lucius _is_ bad… But that's why we love him!

Pink-poison: Ugh, I probably won't be able to update for a while because A) I have writers block and B) I'm going to start working soon! Any ideas?

SeraphAngel: Yes, he does need his Narcissa at times.

Korlat: Well, James is a bit preoccupied with being obsessed with Miss Evans to have time for ANOTHER girl.

Emy: Hmm… Keep trying!

Crisblackmalfoy: Well, it IS supposed to be a secret that Lucius is terrified of losing Narcissa, but after all, she does seem to be his only weakness.

Beautifuldreamer001: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Em: Well, you'll see!


	63. Oh Really?

**Chapter Sixty Three**

"Good night?" He echoed incredulously. Narcissa gave a clipped nod.

"Unless you were planning on sleeping poorly?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping much at all." He snarled, advancing across the room towards her.

"Well. Enjoy yourself then…" She attempted to slip from the room, but he seized her arm and yanked her back.

"And _where_ exactly do you think you're going?"

"To bed." She snapped, tugging in vain against his grip.

"There's a perfectly nice bed right over _there_." He jabbed his fingers towards the other end of the room.

"_Alone_, of you don't mind!"

"And why's that?"

Narcissa hesitated. She couldn't tell him why- she just couldn't. First he'd laugh at her- and then he'd talk her out of it. He could persuade her to do just about anything with even the tiniest bit of leverage, and he could undoubtedly find just the right combination of things to say in order to counteract her mother's words. At least, for a little while. But the guilt would surely drive her mad. And besides, there was a whole myriad of other issues- what if she got pregnant? She jumped upon that thought.

"What if I get pregnant, Lucius?" She demanded. His arched an eyebrow.

"You won't get _pregnant,_ Cissy." There it was, that 'Cissy'. He was already making fun of her.

"I'd like to point out that it's entirely possible…"

"So what? You won't. If a woman got pregnant every time she got in bed with a man, do you have any idea how many babies there would be?"

"How many?" She demanded. He blinked.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Well, why do we try being _theo_retical, hmm? What if I _did_ get pregnant? What would you do, Lucius?"

"_I _do? Well, you'd have to get an abortion; I suppose I'd pay for it…" Lucius didn't much like how the conversation was turning. He'd rather hoped they wouldn't have to have this particular one for quite a few more years yet.

Narcissa gave a tiny gasp and stepped away from him. "And why would I have to get an abortion?"

"Are you seriously asking me that, Narcissa?" He was getting very tired of this, very quickly.

"I am! What would you do if I didn't?"

"You can't exactly raise a baby by yourself!"

"Oh, so you would abandon me then?"

"I never said that!"

Narcissa placed her hands on her hips. "You said 'raise a baby by yourself'-implying that I would be alone!"

"I'm not going to _help _you with it- that doesn't mean I'll leave you!"

"Then what will you be doing?"

"I don't know- pay for a nanny? Narcissa, this is ridiculous! You're _not_ pregnant, and you are not going to become so any time in the near future!"

Narcissa smiled. "I completely agree. Good night."

…

Narcissa was mildly annoyed; thoughts like 'presumptuous' and 'barbaric' were running through her mind. Severus assumed she mean Lucius; his suspicions were confirmed when Lucius returned to the common room absolutely seething.

"I don't want to talk about it." He snarled as he sat down. Severus didn't bother looking up.

"I don't want to hear about it." Was his airy reply.

"I don't feel like discussing how unreasonable she is, not to mention completely mad…"

"Nor do I." He flipped a page idly.

"I mean, even if she were to get pregnant, it's not as though I'd just leave her."

"Of course not." He stifled a yawn.

"But she'd have to get an abortion- she's completely delusional of she thinks she can raise a baby!"

"Indeed."

"I don't want to marry her yet, after all. Not yet."

"Certainly not."

"I'd have to, if she got pregnant, you know. Even if she is only fifteen. But I suppose it _is_ just two years early.'

"Mmhmm."

"I wonder- what if she doesn't want to get married when she's seventeen?""No idea."

"Me too." They were silent for a while, Lucius pondering, and Severus reading. Finally, Lucius stood.

"Good night Severus." He felt remarkably better. Severus rolled his eyes.

…

Narcissa settled into the seat beside Lucius, trying not to appear as impatient as she felt. The ride back to London was going to be painfully long, dull, and awkward if he wouldn't speak to her.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

"No." He snapped.

"Oh. Well…" She paused uncomfortably. "Tell Jahzzy I say hello, won't you?"

"Fine."

"Don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not."

"Prove it. Be nice for, say, an hour."

"I am being nice."

Narcissa sighed and laid her head upon his shoulder. He twitched away. "That wasn't nice," She warned him, causing him to settle back into place. Pleased, she scooted herself closer, and tucked her head beneath his chin. Lucius growled; she giggled. Feeling brave, she pressed a tiny kiss to his lips. He bit her nose.

Not hard, but the action surprised her enough send her skidding back. "Lucius!"

He grinned. Perhaps he should ignore her rejection, just this once. After all, she was probably only nervous. Besides, he had plenty of time to plot out his next course of action over the holidays.

When the departed from the train, Narcissa stood on her toes to give Lucius a final peck before going to find her mother.

"Cissy, my darling! Welcome home. And happy belated birthday! Now, we must find your sister and Rodolphus- where's Lucius?"

Narcissa blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, surely Caliva wrote to tell Lucius? He's spending the Christmas holidays with us! I didn't want Bella to feel left out, so Rodolphus Lestrange is coming as well."

Narcissa's eyes quickly sought out Lucius, who was looking far more irritated then disturbed by the fact that no one had come to retrieve him. He gave up searching with a shrug, and headed towards the barrier.

"I'll go get him, mum. Lucius, wait!" She dashed through the crowds to catch up with him, managing to do so only a moment before he returned to Muggle London. "Lucius-"

"My bloody parents didn't show up- unbelievable. I told them they should let me learn how to apparate, though I suppose they thought I'd run away. Probably would have, too…"

"You're spending Christmas holidays with us, Lucius."

He appeared to be taken aback. "I'm not asking for charity."

"No, that's why your mother isn't here. You're supposed to be coming with us! So come on!" Without waiting on his reply, she laced her fingers with his and tugged him back to where her mother waited, now joined by a sullen Bellatrix and ecstatic Rodolphus.

"Narcissa, maybe it's not such a good idea for me to-"

"Lucius, dear. There you are. Not trying to run away, I hope?" Mrs. Black asked with a rather strained smile.

Lucius didn't miss the underlying coldness in her tone. It was evident she hadn't forgotten their last meeting either.

"Of course not." He replied, snaking a possessive arm around Narcissa's waist. _Her loyalties lie with me now._ He was unable to resist a glare, and then a smirk as Narcissa leant into him, proving his point. Mrs. Black pressed her lips together disapprovingly.

"Very well. I've the portkey here; gather around everyone."

Narcissa had always loved her home. Situated on thirty five lovely acres just east of Lowestoft, she'd always enjoyed everything from the deep grey, if slightly weathered, stone, to the three floors and eighteen bedrooms. Smiling affectionately as she stared up at the tall windows sparkling in the sunshine, Narcissa glanced at Lucius, and paused.

He didn't look displeased, not exactly, but he certainly didn't look very impressed either. She felt a stab of indignance when his lip curled into the faintest of sneers while regarding the slightly overgrown flowerbeds. Well? So _what_ if the elves were just a bit behind in their work? Not everywhere could be as perfect as the Malfoy Manor.

She was almost completely pacified, however, when he bent to snatch a flower, a special winter-bloomer, and proceeded to tuck it into her hair.

"Show me around the house, pet?" He requested idly. She smiled and nodded. Mrs. Black, however, overheard the plans.

"That's a splendid idea. Let's show him to his room first, and then we can give him and Rodolphus a tour of the grounds- Bella will want to go too, of course…"

"No thanks mother; I have more important things to do. Like watch paint dry."

"Bellatrix loves her little jokes… Always have, haven't you, dear?" Before she was given the chance for a scathing reply, the door was opened to reveal an unfamiliar man. He appeared to be in his early forties, his eyes were obscured by thick glasses, and his pale brown hair was thinning on the crown of his head.

"My dearest!" He exclaimed, dashing forward to clutch Mrs. Black's hands.

"Hello, Aweri. Girls, meet your new stepfather, Aweri Posu."

Narcissa blinked. "What happened to…erm…Joseph…Josephie Something?"

"He is no longer here." He mother snapped icily. Mr. Posu adjusted his spectacles nervously.

"You must be Narcissa?" He asked. She nodded affirmatively. "And so… Bellatrix?" He turned to her sister, who stared back disdainfully.

"I'd better be off to that paint." She snapped, and swirled off into the house. Rodolphus followed with an apologetic smile. Narcissa hesitated, and he turned to her again.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Narcissa! Your mother's told me so much about you!" Spotting Lucius for the first time, and paused. "I-I don't remember you mentioning sons?" He asked his wife.

"Oh no, dearest, this is Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah," Comprehension dawned. "Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you as well!"

"Indeed." Lucius replied haughtily. "Well, Narcissa," He addressed the figure at his side. "Surely there's a place to put these trunks?"

She nodded, but made no move to show him. He grasped her arm gently, and guided her through to door to her own home.

"Your bedroom?"

"Upstairs." She replied absently, but began to lead the way, nonetheless. Pausing outside a closed door, she turned around suddenly.

"My mother got divorced. And remarried. Again. Without telling me! Why?" The demanding look she was giving him made Lucius think she actually wanted an answer.

"Erm…because she…didn't want to…disturb your schoolwork?"

"I wouldn't have minded if she'd written to tell me this!" Her slightly hysterical tone was beginning to concern him.

"Well…"

"It's all Bella's fault! It her fault Papa's dead, she killed him! And it's her fault mother keeps remarrying- I'll bet she doing something to get rid of all these men too!"

"Calm down, Narcissa." Unsteady breaths told him the command was ineffectual. So he tried a different tactic. "Show me your room."

Her brow scrunched in confusion at the abrupt chance of topics, and she glanced at the shut door hesitantly.

"I don't want to." She blurted at last. Lucius smirked.

"Of course you do. Open it. I showed you mine," He reminded her.

"You're going to laugh at me."

"Swear I won't." But he still did once the door was pushed open, despite his promise. "Oh, bloody hell Narcissa… Looks like a five-year-old's room!"

It truly did. Narcissa hadn't had it redone since about that age, and it depicted her childhood perfectly. It was pink- the first thing Lucius noticed. A plush, fluffy white carpet cushioned the floor, and matched nicely with the white velvet curtains and crown molding that wrapped about the ceiling. The bed sported four posters and was graced with a rose-coloured canopy, with a thick cream down comforter (which, in following the theme, was trimmed with pink as well). Two doors led off to what he guessed were a bathroom and a closet. But the most markedly hilarious feature was the ceiling-high pile of stuffed animals in the corner, which had escaped any sort of containment. Most were unicorns.

He was still laughing after nearly three whole minutes. Every time he came close to stopping he spotted something else utterly delightful and amusing- like the hand-drawn flowers sketched by Narcissa when she was six which were framed proudly on the wall, or the dolls dressed in ridiculously frilly gowns, or heart-shaped nightlight.

"That's… This is…" He couldn't even think of a fitting adjective for the room.

"You said you wouldn't laugh at me!"

"No sane human being could see this place without doing so!" He exclaimed. She grabbed a throw-pillow from the bed (one of about eighty which came in a variety of styles including pink, lacy, frilly, pink, tasseled, childish, pink, overstuffed, girly, and pink) and hurled it at his head. He caught is easily and threw it back. Still chuckling, he glanced about the room once more.

"My pet, you have no idea how many questions this answers." Approaching a bookshelf, he read several titles, including _Knowing your Kneazle,_ and_ The Faerie Ball._ However, his personal favorite was _Sally the Sphinx's Silly Sunday_.

She appeared beside him, scowling. "I don't read those anymore."

"Anymore," He echoed with a grin. "Ah, come dear, surely you know I'm not laughing at _you_; I'm laughing at you when you were four."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I was very into unicorns at that age. And I wanted a pet Kneazle. Honestly, most little girls are like that!"

"If you say so. Personally, I wouldn't have much experience…"

"Little boys are even worse! With the Quidditch, and rolling in dirt, and tackling, and scaring little girls, pulling their braids… Ugh, and don't even get me started on the bugs!"

"Bugs?"

"Oh yes! Collecting them, and squishing them, eating them, putting them down the back of girl's dresses…"

"You know, it really sounds like you have one particular boy in mind."

"I do," She sighed and scrunched up her nose. "My horrid cousin Sirius."

"Well, you really shouldn't base your entire opinion of young boys on him." Lucius advised. "Some can be perfect gentlemen."

"I _highly_ doubt that!"

"It's entirely true! I'm offended you would think otherwise."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I'm hoping we're not referring to you here."

"As a matter of fact-"

"I'm going to go take a shower." She interrupted.

Lucius smirked, liking that idea very much, though he couldn't resist one final jab. "Don't tell me- rubber ducks?"

"_Hilarious. _Just so funny."

…

Many miles away in Wiltshire, an echoing knock sounded through the Malfoy Manor. Caliva sighed, rising from the piano bench.

"Well, go on, Kipsy. See who it is." She nodded to the elf, which promptly scurried from the room. It was late for visitors, and Abraxas had already… _retired_ for the evening. She wondered vaguely where he'd gone, but never had been able to make herself care.

Kipsy bobbed back into the room. "'Tis a man, missus! Kipsy tells him her mistress is not wanting to be disturbed, but he is saying he is wanting to talk to Master Lucius, missus! He is insisting, he is!"

Caliva frowned slightly. There was a man here to see Lucius? Who could possibly want to see her son?

"I'll see what he wants. You may return to your work." Kipsy dipped into a clumsy curtsey, and dashed off. Caliva approached the entrance hall with a strange uneasiness.

"Hello?" She called uncertainly. A cold voice answered her.

"_You_ are not Lucius Malfoy either." He was wrapped in a cloak, the hood obscuring his features.

"No, I'm not. I am his mother."

"I wish to speak to Lucius."

"He's not here at present," She replied, lifting her chin haughtily. "But if you leave me your name, I'll tell him you stopped by."

A low, bone-chilling chuckle, and the figure slowly lowered his hood. Caliva gasped, hand flying to her lips in recognition.

"Where is he?"

"He-" She was feeling faint. "He's with a friend."

"Which friend?" He took an intimidating step nearer.

"With- With the Blacks. Near Lowestoft." She breathed. He gave a satisfied nod.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." With that, he spun and vanished into the night.

(A/N: And now Voldemort's off to visit the Blacks- this should be fun.

Paddikins: Oh yes, she will just drive him completely mad…

CharlotteBlack: And now she's even closer by, for more direct life ruining!

xSNUFFLESxoxo: Still fun!

Skye: Urgh. I'm jealous of you!

PrincessDudette: Who DOESN'T want him? Lol

Winni3: Ah, well… You'll see.

Fern Timberlake: Hah, well, at this rate, this particular story's going to go on forever.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: They can't clarify things- that would make too much sense!  
Lovinglylucius: I'm glad you liked it:D

Manga devil: Not exactly…

Chinchilas ghost: Actually no, not E.R. Sorry. But Evan will show up again!  
Happychick: I've been fairly good at updating, right? I try…

Sam: My eyes nearly bugged out of me head when I saw your review- I _adore_ long, juicy reviews! Almost as much as chocolate! Well, I'm glad you see Mr. Wilkes in a better light now- he really is a lovely guy. Also delicious- just not as much so as Lucius, so we tend to forget, at times. Yeah. And so Lucius didn't take the whole rejection thing well. As for that theory on cheating- several VERY important names in there- keep that in mind! No clues on the stalker, sorry- but the other Malfoys will resurface! Glad you liked the part with the potion- I love emotional scenes! Thanks so much for your splendidly lengthy review!

LadySyren: Well, even worse for our dear Lucius, Narcissa's the only one who really absorbed those lessons!  
Denny: She could explain- but she won't. The poisoner/ stalker has only been mentioned in one chapter by name- no, not a Death Eater! Keep trying- thanks for the review!

SeraphAngel: Oh no- wouldn't be a proper Malfoy if he just gave up, would he? Lol

Silver-Grey Eyes: Yup, she just drives him crazy, doesn't she?

Emy: Sorry, the stalker's name wasn't mentioned in that chapter- sorry! Have LOTS of fun in Germany!  
Boxter: I'm glad you like it- thanks for the review!


	64. Don't forget

**Chapter Sixty Four**

"Narcissa…" Lucius placed both hand on the wooden door that had just been shut in his face. "I want to take a shower too."

"You can have one when I'm done." She called back to him.

"Narcissa… I want to take a shower _now._"

"Oh, quit whining. I'm not going to be long."

"Narcissa…" His voice became quiet, "I have a confession to make." He was glad she couldn't see his mischievous grin.

"Oh? And what's that?"

She sounded curious- this was good. "I-" He took a deep breath, as though preparing to impart a huge secret. "I often-" He could hear that she'd stopped moving about in her preparations. He had her complete attention and concern.

"You often?" She prompted.

"I often get lonely in the shower. Will you keep me company?" His tone was perfectly sincere and pleading, though his eyes were gleaming wickedly. She gave a tiny scream of frustration, and stomped her foot impotently. Suddenly, the door was flung open to reveal a fuming Narcissa.

"You may _not_ take a shower with me!" She was annoyed with herself for not realizing what he'd been hinting at sooner.

Lucius smirked. "My dear, you look positively _delicious_."

Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth when she remembered she'd been almost finished undressing- she slammed the door closed again. Lucius heard it click behind her. As if _that_ would do anything- he flicked his wand, and the lock sprang open.

"I _know,_ Lucius!" She shouted irritably. "I _know _you can unlock it. I was trying to make a point!"

He kindly re-locked the door for her with another flick, and sat down on her bed to wait. He heard the water run, then eventually stop. Slowly, Lucius counted to one hundred, before deciding she was in the most ideal state of undress and crossing the room.

"Hello, Cissy!" But she'd anticipated the move and dressed as quickly as physically possible. _Damn_. She was getting better at that…

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. Lucius shrugged, quickly deciding on another tactic.

"I need a shower." He announced.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute or two."

But he ignored her, and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyebrows skidded upward and she cleared her throat disparagingly, but he gave no sign of having noticed. His belt fell to the floor with a clink, and stepped out off his trousers. Narcissa realized just in time that he _wasn't _bluffing, and covered her eyes with a gasp. She heard his low, mocking chuckle, but didn't lower her hand until she heard the shower curtain open, the water turn on, and the curtain being snapped shut.

"I'm disappointed, Narcissa. No fun little bath toys."

"Oh, ha ha." She muttered dryly.

"You know, I can't wait to see what fun stuff you have in that closet."

"Oh! I almost forgot! No, Lucius, you won't find my old baby clothes, as I'm sure you're hoping. That's my birthday gift!"

"Darling, you're doing that thing again. You know, the thing where you don't make any sense."

"See, as a birthday gift," She explained, "My mother buys me a whole new wardrobe for the year."

"You let your mother pick out your clothes?"

"No, I don't. I get a whole bunch of magazines and circle all the clothes I like, and then she buys them for me. It's terribly lovely to have all that new stuff."

"You don't have any more shampoo."

"Yes I do, it's the bottle in the upper left on the-"

"I know. It's all gone."

"There was half a bottle left when I was in there."

"You don't believe me? Would you like to come _check_?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not going to work, Lucius."

There was a beat of silence. "Erm… There's none left because I spilled it all." He admitted finally. "Do you have any more? Preferably something less floral? I mean, it's fine for you, but I prefer something that's not quite so _feminine._"

"You're in my bathroom." She finished combing her hair. "Get your own bloody shampoo." As she left the bathroom, she paused. Surely she and Lucius hadn't just had a normal conversation while he was naked in the shower? She quickly shook the thought from her head, and re-entered her bedroom. At the same moment, the door leading to the hallway opened, and Mrs. Black appeared.

"Cissa! Dearest, surely you didn't leave the water running?" Narcissa blanched. Right on cue, the shower stopped. "What on earth?" Her mother stepped forward. "What-" The bathroom door was flung open and Narcissa was mortified to see Lucius appear, clad only in a towel around his waist. Mrs. Black was momentarily speechless.

For this reason, Lucius didn't spot her at first. He walked behind Narcissa, curling an arm around her waist and placing a casual kiss on her neck before continuing on across the room to his trunk. He then began rifling through it, presumably for something to wear. The two women in the room were watching him, slack-jawed.

"Maybe you can model some of those new clothes for me," Lucius suggested, having found his outfit and straightening up. "Narcissa?" He turned, and froze.

"Mrs. Black." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. She, on the other hand, was still incapable of making any sort of coherent sound.

"I… I-"

"I think we should discuss this later." He finished for her. Narcissa thought, but wasn't certain, that he threw a meaningful look in _her_ direction! "Perhaps when I'm dressed?" He couldn't resist adding snidely. Mrs. Black jerked as if his words had been a physical blow.

"Yes… As soon as possible! I'll be in my study." She nodded and walked stiffly out. Narcissa buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, _Lucius_!" She didn't know if she should be angry with him or not.

On the other hand, Lucius was totally unruffled. He went over to peek in the closet.

"My mother's going to be so upset!" She continued, nonplussed at his carefree attitude.

"Try these on first," he suggested, tossing something at her. "I'd like to see you wearing that."

She held up the garment and blushed. "Stop going through my stuff!" She cried, dashing to the closet and shoving her knickers back inside, all the while trying to nudge him out. "And I don't even want to know _how_ you found those so quickly!"

"No," He agreed with a laugh, "You probably don't."

"Don't you think you should be a bit more concerned with your attire at the moment than mine?" She raised a scathing eyebrow at the towel around his waist, and he grinned.

"We could match," He suggested, before turning to shuffle through her undergarments once more.

"Lucius," It was clearly her responsibility to remind him. "My mother?"

"Rather over protective, isn't she?" Lucius commented airily as he moved to examine her other clothing at last. Narcissa couldn't resist a bitter laugh.

"Well, if it isn't the cauldron calling the kettle black. I do recall you nearly killing someone out of over protectiveness, Lucius."

"He bloody deserved it." Was his terse reply. He made a face at one of the dresses. "This is too big for you."

"Well," Narcissa sighed, "That tends to be an issue when you order things."

"This one is hideous… This one is _red…_ You said you picked these out yourself?"

"Most of them," She sounded rather hurt, and Lucius dropped the subject, but Narcissa could tell he was plotting something.

"Alright. I'm going to go get dressed. And then I'll have a lovely conversation with your mum, hmm?"

…

"Sit down." She tried to make her voice cold and intimidating, but Lucius just flopped lazing into a seat, and smirked at her insolently.

"You rang?"

Breathing deeply, Mrs. Black placed both her hands flat on the desk before her. "Yes."

Lucius cocked one eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I realize I can hardly watch my daughter every moment of every day to monitor her behavior, but I would ask that you not… _encourage_ any wayward activities."

"Such as?"

She pressed her lips together disapprovingly. Well aware that he was, in no way, an unintelligent boy, Mrs. Black knew he was trying to force her to say it loud for his own enjoyment of seeing her discomfited.

"You are sorely testing my temper."

Lucius crossed is arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair.

"Pity."

"I would ask that you please remain in your own room for the duration of your visit here."

"But that's awfully boring." Lucius countered. "Why invite me to stay of you're going to keep me locked up twenty four-seven?"

"At night." She managed through tight lips.

"Well, that's boring too."

"Malfoy! You may be used to living by your own rules, but while staying here I implore that you will follow mine!"

Lucius yawned. "I hate to refuse such a nicely asked request, but-"

"Two years! It's two years- would it really be so difficult to wait?"

Lucius stared at her. _Have you_ seen_ your daughter lately? _"You seem to have no argument against Bellatrix and her... nocturnal activities." He stated instead. She looked momentarily thrown. "Or are you under the impression that Bella's been behaving like a proper little lady?" The very idea was laughable.

"Bellatrix is… _different._" She admitted at last. Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"Is she? Do you just feel she's a hopeless cause? Because I would have no argument there. Or is it because she isn't your _baby_? You had higher hopes for Narcissa, didn't you? She was supposed to be the one who wasn't running wild, who didn't gallivant with mudbloods-"

"Don't you _dare_!" Mrs. Black cried unexpectedly. "Don't you dare cite _her_ to me!" Lucius knew she was no longer speaking of Bellatrix. She stood abruptly. "You are a reckless child, though it's hard to believe when you've such a dear mother…"

Lucius stood as well. "You've clearly never met my father, if you thing I was raised to be a proper gentleman to your daughter."

Mrs. Black paused. Suddenly, he hardly seemed like a 'child'. She'd always been on the tall side, but Lucius towered over her. And he didn't have that weedy look of most teenaged boys who were growing upwards faster than they could handle. He looked like… She sat back down with a sigh. He looked like a man. And she was undoubtedly treating him as a little boy… But in all fairness, her Cissa wasn't an adult yet!

"I've never harmed her in any way; you can ask Narcissa yourself if she has any complaints of my treatment towards her." He continued when he realized she wasn't going to interrupt. "As for keeping my hands off until we're married…" He glanced over his shoulder to the closed door, behind which they both knew Narcissa was waiting. "Well, if it was really that important to you, you should have put it in the contract somewhere between her not knowing about it and the wedding taking place on her seventeenth birthday." And without waiting to be dismissed, Lucius turned and strode from the room.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried when he reemerged, flying towards him. "What did she say?"  
"Nothing of much importance," He told her, resting both hands on her waist and kissing her, fully aware that her mother could still see them through the open door.

"Nevertheless," She sighed as he moved on to her neck, "I really think I ought to go talk to her."

"No you don't," he murmured, sensing her defeat as he nibbled at her ear.

…

Mrs. Black felt a terrible frustration welling up inside her. That was the person her darling Cissa was going to marry! That rude, insolent Malfoy! But at the same time, she knew it could be worse.

Despite what Lucius had said, she_ had_ met his father, on multiple occasions, and wished to do so as rarely as possible. The man terrified her, frankly, and many nights were spent in a state of worry that Lucius would turn out to be just like him. They were both good actors, she was concerned. What if they were really the same? She couldn't possibly let her daughter marry a man like that!

But what could she do about it? She'd agreed to their marriage- her signature was on the contract to prove it. And she certainly wouldn't risk crossing Abraxas Malfoy. Also, it would hurt poor Caliva terribly; she knew the other woman was very excited about the upcoming nuptials, and loved Narcissa to death.

With a mournful sigh, she glanced up, only to spot, right outside her door, Lucius and Narcissa engaged in far less than appropriate behavior!

"Narcissa!" Her daughter gasped and pulled away, flushing. "I'd like a word with you as well. Close the door behind you." She was satisfied to see Narcissa looked far more disconcerted than Lucius had. "I need to discuss some things with you, Narcissa."

Her daughter waited, chewing her lower lip nervously.

"I understand that you are fifteen, and well on your way to becoming a lady, Narcissa, but it would seem your behavior has grown rather unruly. I know you are quite fond of young Mr. Malfoy, but if you wish for him to truly respect you, you'd do well not to cater to his every whim."

"I don't-!"

But her mother lifted a hand to stop her. "As a proper pureblooded witch, you must hold you to a higher standard than those of a less desirable status, understood?"

Narcissa nodded guiltily.

"At school you can hardly be chaperoned, but I'd feel much better if you were never to wander off alone with him." She paused. "Narcissa, it is entirely inexcusable not to wait until your wedding night, for your husband. I hope you know this."

"Mum, Lucius and I have never-"

Again, she stopped her. "I don't need any details. I simply ask you cease any sort of improper acts, and behave responsibly. It's entirely possible that you may marry Mr. Malfoy…" _More than possible_, but she continued anyway. "But I feel it's much more likely to happen if he knows to follow your requirements, and respects you."  
"But you've always said to honor men's wishes!"

"Your husband's, Narcissa, or your father's. Seeing as Lucius is neither, and has made no sort of proposal, it is significant that you, yes, keep him pleased with your behavior, but at the same time, be certain he respects you."

"But he _does_!"

"Well, if you indicate to him that you are as common as the next girl, he won't any longer!"

"He-"

"Enough argument, Narcissa! I see he is obviously teaching you disobedience as well. Not another word out of you. Go now, and show him to _his_ bedroom. I'll be up in a moment."

Defeated, Narcissa slunk from the room. Lucius waited impatiently outside. "Well, what did she want?"

"Erm, it was nothing. Nothing at all. You'll probably want to see your room now?"

"No unicorns, I hope?" He grinned at her, and Narcissa forced a smile in return.

"None."

…

Narcissa sat up with a gasp around midnight, jerked from a deep slumber. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Inexplicably she began to shake, and looked around wildly for what was terrifying her so, though of course the gesture was futile in the dark.

_You're not alone._ She tried to shake the thought from her head, but it wouldn't leave her. Why did she feel that there was something sinister, something dangerous lurking just beyond her vision?

Suddenly a movement nearby caught her attention, and she gave a tiny gasp of fear when something landed on the bed beside her. She was about to scream, when familiar arms wrapped themselves around her. _Lucius_.

"I couldn't sleep- afraid of the dark, you know." She rolled her eyes but felt her heart rate begin to return to normal.

"Very funny- liar." Her voice sound odd, even to her. Lucius noticed right away.

"Is something wrong?"

"You scared me," She admitted, snuggling closer. She remembered her mother's word earlier but couldn't bring herself to push him away. Remnants of the stark terror she'd felt only moments ago still clung to her, and she sincerely wish for it not to return.

"I'll have to stop doing that, won't I?" But he didn't sound remorseful in the least. "Tell me, why's you window open? It's below freezing outside, and the forecast is calling for snow."

"I like it open. But it's alright; I've charmed the comforter to keep me warm."

Grinning, he reached to cup her face in his hand. "Kiss me good night?"

"You don't deserve a kiss!" She replied.

"Yes I do! After all the trouble I went through to get in here?" He bent to steal her lips, but she tucked her chin down, giggling. He growled playfully and turned her face upwards, but she held him off with one arm and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Well, you know the cure for that, don't you?" He groped in the dark for his wand, and suddenly invisible cords twined around her wrists, pulling them out of the way and attaching somewhere on the headboard above her.

"Lucius!" She hissed, struggling in vain. "Let me go!" But now he had all the access to her lips he wanted, and promptly began to take advantage of this privilege.

"Come, come, dear, not so fussy now, hm? Let's try that again." He rolled over on top of her, his weight restricting most of the little body movement she retained, forcing her to focus just on kissing him. "There," He murmured against her neck, "That's much nicer, isn't it?"

"Malfoy!" The door was flung open, revealing Bellatrix, silhouetted by the soft glow from the hallway. "I knew you'd be in here. Come _on_!"

Lucius sat back, eyes narrow. "What do you want, Bella?"

She didn't bother telling him off for his tone. "He's here, Lucius! Right now!"

Lucius was out of bed faster than Narcissa believed possible. "_Here?_ But why is he _here_?"

"I don't know, but if you hurry, we can find out!" He left the room with Bella without a backward glance. Narcissa stared in disbelief.

"Lucius!" She hissed at the closed door. "You can't just leave me like this!"

…

"…I will be sending someone, soon, who will teach you. It's a waste of valuable time to create portkeys, this is much more convenient. I would have told you by owl, but the ministry is searching more than ever; they're watching the floos more closely also. There is another issue as well."

The three waited expectantly.

"Security has increased upon the school, and it will be more difficult for you to escape. I trust you should be able to find a way out- I ask you to lead the others. I am planning a large scale attack for late January, and I expect all of you to be there. You have this much time."

He rose, and Lucius, Bella, and Rodolphus followed suit.

"There will be someone here to teach you apparation sometime later this week. I expect you to learn it quickly." He nodded briefly at them, and vanished back into the night.

Each lost in their own thoughts and not wanting to talk much, they dispersed to their own bedrooms.

…

Lucius woke up the next morning to discover that it had snowed several inches during the night. It coated the ground and piled up on the windowsill, Lucius noted while gazing through the frosted glass. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Lucius." Rodolphus greeted him, but Bellatrix and her mother ignored him. Narcissa was apparently still asleep.

"'Morning," Lucius replied. Sitting down at the table, mentally urging Narcissa to wake up sometime in the near future. It was rather uncomfortable sitting at a table with two people who despised him, and a third who could care less. Even this early in the morning, Rodolphus could do nothing but stare at Bellatrix, his fork frequently missing his mouth.

By ten, Narcissa _still _wasn't awake, and Lucius was becoming irritated.

"Oh, Cissa always did sleep in more than the rest of us," Mrs. Black told him airily. Well, Lucius decided a half hour later, she'd had enough beauty sleep.

"Narcissa?" He shoved open her bedroom door, and was met with what was likely the most pathetic scene he had witnessed thus far in his life.

He'd completely for gotten about the spell, but her arms were still bound above her head. At some point during the night she'd apparently accidentally kicked her blanket off, leaving her exposed on the bed in her thin sleepwear. She'd been unable to retrieve it, and it now lay in a heap on the floor. The window was still open, and the snow had blown in, and it dusted the floor and the bed and at one point Narcissa, but it had melted leaving her damp and shivering violently. She was crying but not making a sound, her eyes fixed on the ceiling above her. She turned her head when he entered.

"F-finally de-decided t-t-to sh-show up, d-d-d-did you?" Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably, and she tried to wipe away her tears on her shoulder without him noticing.

"_Finite Incantatem. _Narcissa," He breathed, lifting the comforter and placing it over her. "I completely forgot-"

"Well I h-hope you forgot, and d-didn't in-intentionally leave m-me here." She mumbled miserably. He placed a hand on her cheek and she twitched away, but not before he felt that it was icy cold. Immediately, he began searching his brain for information about hypothermia.

"Symptoms," He muttered to himself. "Shivering," She certainly displayed that one, "Cyanosis," Her skin had a definite bluish tinge, "Dilation of pupils… Narcissa, look at me." Her pupils nearly swallowed the iris around them. Lucius swore. "Erm, problems with articulation…" Her teeth were chattering too hard for him to tell. "Weak pulse…" he placed two fingers at her throat. It was certainly was faint, and fairly irregular. "Poor coordination," He wasn't going to make her get up so he could check. "General weakness…"

"Lucius," she stared up at him pitifully. "Why didn't you come b-back last night? I was cold. So cold…" She attempted to burrow further into the blankets, and winced. "My arms hurt."

"Confusion and fatigue…"

"Why did you come back now? I thought you w-wanted me to freeze." She was certainly confused.

"You have hypothermia, Narcissa," He announced, coming to a conclusion. "Let's see…" He conjured up a thermos of hot cocoa. "Here," Helping her into a sitting position in his lap, he handed her the mug. "Drink this."

She hadn't lifted her arms more than a fraction when a tiny whimpered of pain escaped her. She tried again, this time biting on her lip and forcing her arms upwards. Silent tears were leaking from her eyes again.

"Narcissa?"

"My arms," She repeated. "Hurt."

Of course they did. They'd been held in the same uncomfortably position all night, with little circulation. The cold had made them even stiffer. They'd probably be sore for days.

"Here," He said hastily, taking the drink from her and lifting it to her lips. She sipped it but showed no real desire to drink. Lucius frowned. "You need to get out of that wet nightgown."

She nodded and wriggled over to the edge of her bed. Lucius watched each movement cautiously. Not to his surprise, her knees gave way after just two steps, but he caught her before she could hit the ground. He carefully tucked her back in before going to the closet himself to find a nearly identical nightie.

"Here," Carefully, he unlaced the one she wore, and eased it off, trying to move her arms as little as possible. It was a sign how truly helpless she was that she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them, but did no more to cover herself. He managed to get the fresh one on her but not before she began to shiver again. "Narcissa," He moved his hands up to gently massage her aching shoulders. All the while, he mentally berated himself.

_What and irresponsible fool you are! She could have died! _He could feel her bones even through the cloth that covered her, her shoulder blades, ever bump of her spine, her ribs… She was tiny, and didn't have the physical reserves to keep warm. How could he have possible forgotten her?

Tucked in blankets he'd conjured up to her chin, Lucius cradled her until her chattering teeth quieted.

"Narcissa?"

"I don't want to speak to you." She sounded much better, he noted with pleasure. "I'm saving all my strength so I can attack you later." Narcissa explained after a moments pause.

"I'd probably deserve it. Why didn't you call someone for help?"

"Oh yes, I can just see explaining that to my mum: Yes, Lucius was in here and he tied me up so he could do Merlin knows what to me, but suddenly Bella came in and said that man from their mysterious cult which apparently I'm too stupid to know anything about was waiting in the parlor, and could Lucius please come? Upon which Lucius leaps from bed, runs out of the room, and isn't to be seen again until noon the next day! In his process of leaping, I might mention, he pulled all the covers off and they ended up on the floor. Just imagine my joy when it started snowing! The wind was blowing like mad and all the bloody stuff ends up in my room, and all over me! And then I keep _thinking_ I hear the door open, that he's _finally_ remembered me, but really, he was just going downstairs to have tea and crumpets!"

Lucius did _not_ think it would be a good time to point out that it had been coffee and toast.

"So, how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Awhile." She admitted grudgingly. Lucius took a deep breath.

"Even if I told you why he came last night?"

Narcissa froze, but said nothing.

"I think- are you ready to hear about everything? Don't you want to know?"

"You're not really going to tell me." She predicted. "You just want me to beg."

"What would you like to hear?"

"Well, let's start with last night. What was so terribly important that you had to run off, leaving me magically bound to my own bed, and so endangering my life?"

Lucius frowned at her blunt phrasing. "Alright. Two reasons. Firstly, portkeys are becoming too easy to trace, and they're rather difficult and time consuming to create. They allow for little spontaneity, and you can probably see how that's an issue. So he's sending someone to teach us how to apparate. The second reason he came was to tell us how Dumbledore's been adding security measures to the school- we need to find another way out. Bellatrix and I are going to need to figure out a way to do that before the end of January."

Narcissa didn't know quite how to respond. "Erm… Well… Why would he pick you?"

"To find a way out?"

"No. Why would such a 'powerful wizard' have a child army?"

"It's not _just _us, Narcissa. You just happen to know us."

"But… Why you?"

"Well," Lucius admitted at last. "Originally, it mostly was just us. Think about it this way. If you have a family to support, and a job, you're likely to be concerned about wagering all that on a wizard you've never heard of claiming to have the power to do absolutely brilliant things. The offer sounds much more appealing if you're still in school, haven't decided on any sort of career path, and haven't got much to lose. Besides, the authorities aren't going to suspect Hogwarts students to be behind the attacks. But of course, now that he's gaining power, there are plenty in places of high authority- the Ministry is completely infiltrated, Narcissa."

She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was grinning.

"Anyway. What else?"

"Erm… Tell me more later when I ask, so I know you aren't just doing this because you're guilty."

"Fair enough." Lucius replied with a grin. "Besides, you're going to have a very busy day."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

* * *

(A/N: Well, my feelings were rather hurt at the lack of response for the last chapter… So I made this one especially long and updated especially quickly in hopes you guys will review? (Smiles hopefully)

ElfLuver13: Well, Lucius has finally decided to let Cissy out of the closet, metaphorically speaking.

SeraphAngel: Ah, there _will _be an explanation with the marriages- just not quite yet ;)

Winni3: Well, none this chapter, I'm afraid.

Fern Timberlake: I'm so excited! Less than a month!

Nostalgic-maiden: Well, he does like to tease :D

Paddikins: I added another little fluffbit, just for you! And your cheating chapter shall not come until Narcissa's fifth year- there are so many more people for Lucius to sleep with!

HK (snuffles): Voldemort can be fun, can't he? Thanks for the review.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: A five day update! I'm very proud of me! Lol. Hope you like the chapter?

Crisblackmalfoy: I'm so jealous- London. Wow. I wouldn't read my story either if I were in London! Yes, my room _used_ to be pink- so long it was embarrassing, actually. And I'm glad you found the whole pregnancy scene amusing- I had fun with it ;)  
Happychick: A special, huge thank you for being my 600th reviewer! Though I do love you all…)


	65. City of Lights

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

"My pet, I've decided there's only one way in the entire world that you are going to forgive me."

"Oh?" Narcissa challenged, "And how's that?"

"Self-sacrifice."

She stifled a giggle. "Alright, now I'm certainly interested… the details, if you will?"

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I am going to take you to Paris for the day."

Narcissa turned quickly to see if he was lying, but his expression was totally serious. "Paris?" She cautioned, checking to see if she'd heard him correctly. "You're taking me to Paris, _France?_"

"Unless you didn't want to go?"

"Of course I want to go!" Her attempt to hop out of bed landed her on the floor. "But perhaps-"

"You need to eat."

…

She did, and by the time she was properly dressed, she felt remarkably better. But as Lucius led her towards the floo, she asked, "Shouldn't we tell my mother we're going out?"

"She knows."

"You already told her?"

"Right. I, erm, left a note." _Let's go with that._

"Well then, I'm sure it's fine."

Lucius nodded in agreement and led her to the floo. The fireplace at Narcissa's home was large enough for several people to floo at once, as were the international floos at Paris, and Lucius wasted no time in worrying about losing her in the wrong grate.

When they arrived in the busy city, Narcissa couldn't resist a huge grin. She knew there was a reason she loved this place. To hear everyone speaking in her father's native tongue was pure bliss, and there was just _something,_ be it the sights, smells, sounds, all combined, that made Paris different from any other. She wanted to linger, she wanted to stay there forever, but Lucius was already tugging her through the crowd.

He hated Paris. Everything about it. And Paris itself was bad enough- Muggle Paris was horrendous. The muddy river crowed with boats that ran through the city, the ugly monuments, that tall, stupid tower that the idiots had stuck right there in the middle for all to see… He gave Narcissa's arm a jerk, for she showed every sign of wanting to linger.

"Lucius," She breathed, "Let's go visit the Eiffel Tower. And _l'Arc de Triomphe. _Ooh, and the Louvre! Muggle art can be so fascinating, even if it doesn't move…"

"No, Narcissa." He replied dampeningly. "Besides, you're afraid of heights."  
"Not so very much," Narcissa lied. "And the views are just _amazing._"

"There, you've already been, and don't need to go again. I hate bloody Muggles," he snarled under his breath as one trod accidentally on his shoe. Narcissa guessed it was not coincidence when the man jerked suddenly to the left, went over the railing, and tumbled into the Seine. He didn't resurface. "Now my dear," Lucius continued casually, sliding an arm around her waist. "Shall we?"

Narcissa certainly couldn't deny loving wizarding Paris as well, though Lucius seem unwilling to give her any time to savor that, either.

"Why Lucius?" She demanded, finally becoming annoyed. "Why take me to Paris if you're just going to drag me through it?"  
"We have an appointment."

"Oh! Like reservations for lunch?" She guessed, smiling again. Lucius avoided her eye.

"Somewhat."

But when they arrived at a small building in a busy alleyway, Narcissa noted it was distinctly _not_ a restaurant.

"Why… Why would we need a seamstress?" queried Narcissa cautiously.

"Because, you're going shopping."

"I don't want-"

"Of course you do, all girls like shopping."

"I don't _need_ any new clothes. My mother just bought all those new-"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, she was wondering when you might arrive."

Narcissa was interrupted by a tall, slender receptionist as they entered the shop.

"Madam Hecate is expecting you; please, take a seat, she'll be out in a moment. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Narcissa's protest died on her lips- she was quite unable to make any sort of noise. Madam Hecate? As in,_ the _Madam Hecate? Surely they weren't _really _in the exclusive shop of the most famous witch designer in the known world? The moment the woman entered the room, Narcissa knew they were. She'd recognize that face anywhere; she'd often fantasized about wearing her exorbitantly expensive robes and gowns, but never dreamed she might actually, one day, sit in her shop. Lucius rose to greet her.

"Lucius! My dear, I haven't seen you in ages." Madam Hecate dashed over and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. "How is your mother? She's not been in for months- hopefully hasn't found someone to replace me, has she?"

"Of course not. But my father's started complaining about all the closet space she's taking up, and she can't bear to part with anything you've made her…" It was a lie; he had no idea why his mother hadn't been in. But it satisfied the older woman.

"Yes, well, tell Caliva I miss her desperately. Now tell me, what have you come for today? Surely not looking for a gown yourself, Lucius? Though I _do_ have a men's line coming out next season… I could give you a few pieces, if you'd like?"

"Actually Heca, I'm here for Narcissa Black." He gestured to the dazed girl sitting behind him.

"Narcissa Black? Hello, it's always lovely to meet a friend of Lucius's…" She pulled Narcissa up by the hand. "Now, I've a room in the back all ready… We'll need to take your measurements… How old are you, Narcissa? What are you looking for today?"

"She's fifteen," Lucius answered for her as the three of them headed to the fitting room. "And, I know it's not your usual Heca, but she doesn't need any ball gowns, just something nice for everyday."

Hecate frowned. "But I don't-" Lucius gave her a severe look. "Narcissa, you stand up there on that platform," She commanded, gesturing to one situated in front of a three way mirror, "And please undress while Lucius and I have a word outside?"

She dragged him out of earshot before beginning. "Who is this Narcissa Black? Why bring her into my shop for something so typical? I don't understand why you want to get her all this. And-"

"Heca," He interrupted. "I'm marrying Narcissa in two years, but don't let on, alright? It's an agreement our parents made. I came to you because you're the best, and her mother bought her a wardrobe I find absolutely hideous. Try to like her, alright? She'll be here quite often in the future."

Madam Hecate gaped. "Married? Oh Lucius, I had no idea! Promise me I can design her wedding dress!"

"Yes of course, but today, just something she looks nice in."

Hecate craned her neck to peer back into the room where Narcissa waited uncomfortably, undressed, but with her cloak still about her shoulders.

"Lucius, dear, she'd probably look nice in just about everything… She's rather skinny though, but that's not an issue… Such lovely hair… I think blue will really bring out her eyes… Fair skin…" She was still muttering to herself when they returned to the room. Narcissa glanced at them nervously.

"Lucius, this isn't necessary at all," She hissed as Hecate went to find her elf and wand. "My mother just bought me all those new clothes-"

"Yes, and now you'll have more. Really Narcissa, it's the _least_ I can do."

"You _could _take me for a stroll around Paris, and then to a nice restaurant for lunch! I don't need this…"

Lucius was saved having to answer by Hecate's reappearance.

"Narcissa, dear, where shall we start today?" She asked rhetorically as Lucius settled into a chair to watch. "Let's see…" She banished the cloak Narcissa had wrapped around herself, leaving her quite exposed, much to Narcissa's humiliation. Hecate smirked slightly at Narcissa's childish undergarments, and gave Lucius a look over her shoulder. In the mirror, Narcissa caught him mouth '_Later'_. If he thought he was going so sit and watch her try on lingerie, he was sadly mistaken!

"Madam Hecate, I'm not entirely sure-"

"Now, Narcissa, I must ask you to please call me Heca. Now, where were we? Ah yes… Blue, I think…" She gave her wand a flick, and a stream of azure silk shot from it and began to wrap itself around Narcissa in the form of a gown. "Bit lighter, I think…"She muttered to herself, and the fabric turned a soft, baby blue.

The dress wasn't overly elaborate, as it was, after all, meant for every day use, but Narcissa's eyes widened. The sky colored bodice was closely fitted, with silver embroidered flowers where it met the skirt, which flared out. Wide bell sleeves were slit up to her shoulders (where the same pattern that adorned her waist was repeated) to reveal a tighter fitting, silver sleeve beneath. The neckline, Narcissa was pleased to note, wasn't a low as Lucius probably would have preferred, instead being a square cut that she was rather fond of. Her fingers traced the recurring pattern here as well. As if it weren't beautiful enough, the fact that if fit Narcissa like a glove made her smile. She didn't have a particular problem with generic clothing purchased from regular stores, but custom fitting really did make an immense difference. She sighed and ran her finger covetously along the silk.

"What do you think?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply that it was stunning, when she realized Madam Hecate wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Lucius.

Lucius nodded his head once, and then asked, "Narcissa?" He was trying to act as though he were deferring to her, but no one was fooled. Madam Hecate had no real interest in what Narcissa preferred; after all, Lucius _was _paying.

"It perfect. But I really don't think I can accept this-"

"Yes, she will. Heca, have someone wrap the up, won't you? We'll need quite a few more…"

Several hours later, Narcissa somehow managed to leave the shop of the most exclusive witch's designer with an entire new wardrobe.

"Lucius, I can't _believe _you did that! Thank you. My mother's going to be so angry at me! I adore all the dresses. You had no right to assume-! Thank you." She felt as though she'd been torn in half, and each (very opinionated) part was screaming at the other. There was no possible way she could accept all of it. It must have been insanely expensive, and besides, it was presumptuous and offensive for Lucius to purchase her new clothing because he didn't like the things she already had. But…he _had_ insisted. And everything was just so perfect. It would be rude to Madam Hecate to reject the clothing. _Madam Hecate._ Had she really just spent the morning in _her_ boutique? Just wait until she told Ari. Why, she could be in _Witch Weekly_ just for setting foot in there! She-

She really hated Lucius about now.

"Lunch, my pet? I'm afraid I can't recommend any good Parisian restaurants…" His lip curled in distain. "But though maybe you could."

Narcissa smiled, a wickedly funny idea coming to mind.

"Oh yes, there's one right over there. See? There? Where Michael is standing? Michael! _Bonjour, Michel!_" She got the desired effect- his eyes widened, then narrowed, and his hand came around her wrist in a crushing grasp. "Michael!" She called again, waving to no one in particular.

"_Bonjour, ma chére. _But you are facing the wrong direction, Narcissa."

With a tiny gasp she spun, hand flying to her lips. Sure enough, a charmingly wind-blown Michael stood beaming at her, his cheeks pink with cold. He stepped forward to kiss her.

"What brings you to Paris today?" He asked, threading her arm through his, acting if Lucius were not present. "I see no shopping bags."

"Ahm… Everything's been sent back to my home already." She explained. Risking a glance at Lucius, she bit her lip nervously. She hadn't _really _meant for Michael to be there, she'd simply wanted to see him panic. He looked beyond livid.

"Narcissa and I were just heading for lunch, if you'll excuse us." He snarled, yanking her back. Michael flashed them a grin.

"You both must join us then! My parents and Faustine and I were just heading for a meal… Come!" He insisted.

"_Michel?_" A tall woman with black curls appeared suddenly. Lucius recognized her from Faustine's photograph as Mrs. Wilkes. They exchanged a flurry of words, complete and utter nonsensical words to Lucius, before Mrs. Wilkes turned with a smile.

"'Ello, Narcissa. 'Ow are you? We 'ave 'eard so much about you! 'Aven't we, Brice?" She addressed the freckled, brown-haired man who had just appeared. "Faustine, do you know Narcissa and…" Michael had clearly omitted any mention of Narcissa's companion.

"Lucius Malfoy." He was furious, but determined not to show it. However, he wasn't above taking his anger out on the innocent. "Of course we know Faustine," He continued, seizing her by the shoulder and pulling her so they stood side to side. "She's like a little sister to me."

Mrs. Wilkes, who'd been smiling the whole time, looked suddenly uncomfortable and nervous.

"What did you say your name was?' She asked.

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." If either Faustine or Lucius had any remaining doubts on the former's parentage, it was confirmed by the panic-stricken look in Mrs. Wilkes eyes as she regarded the similarities between the two children.

"You- Your father…"

"Abraxas Malfoy. Have you met him?"

"_Michel,_" What ever the two said after that was entirely gibberish to Lucius- he decided his parents were mad for hiring tutors to teach him German, Latin, Italian, Greek and Japanese, but not French.

Narcissa said something, and Faustine joined the discussion as well. His temper rising with every passing second, Narcissa finally noticed and took pity on his rare ignorance.

"It-it would appear they already have pressing arrangements. _Michel,_" She rapidly told him something else. "Lucius, let's go." She kissed Michael on each cheek again, sang '_Au revoir_!' and another phrase he guessed expressed pleasure in meeting Mrs. Wilkes, for the older woman returned the sentiment. She pointedly ignored Faustine as they turned to go, though the younger girl snarled at Lucius,

"I'll murder you for this, Malfoy!"

Once they were safely out of earshot, Narcissa turned to him.

"I honestly meant that as a joke, Lucius. I didn't really Michael was standing right there. I wouldn't have-"

"It's alright Narcissa." Lucius told her, calm now that they were away from the Wilkeses. "I'm not angry."

"And then his whole family showed up, and- and- what? You're not?"

"I suppose," He began slowly, "I very likely deserved to have to sit through lunch with them all. Serves me right for forgetting you, hm?"

Her brow furrowed as she recalled the previous night. She still ought to be furious with him.

"But," continued Lucius, snaking an arm around her waist, "If you'd like, I'll keep you nice and warm this evening…"

"And I'll be shutting my window to prevent frostbite."

They headed back towards the international floo, fortunately without anymore uncomfortable meetings. The two arrived back in Narcissa's home in generally good spirits, though to mood was instantly darkened by the appearance of Mrs. Black.

"_Where _have you been all day?" She demanded. Narcissa turned accusingly to Lucius.

"You said you left a note!"

"I did."

"Oh, _this _note? The one that reads 'We'll be out today and back later'? Is that the note to which you are referring?"

"Yes."

"'_Back later'?_" She repeated incredulously. "You could have been anywhere! You could have left the country!"

"We did. But not to worry, we were only in Paris."

"Paris?" She echoed in horror. "I-"

"No welcome at all," Boomed a voice from the front entry. "But I suppose that's no surprise, some people have no mind for manners. Though my own sister-in-law… Well, that what you get for remarrying to half-bloods, I suppose. Filthy little-"

"Hello!" Mrs. Black forced a smile at the sight of her first husband's sister as she entered the room. "It's lovely you could come."

"Your nasty little house is falling to shambles, and it won't do! It insults the memory of my dear younger brother. However, you clearly have no respect anyway for the deceased-"

"I don't know if you've met Lucius Malfoy?"

"Hmm…" The woman looked down her nose at him. "A Malfoy, you say? Well, finally doing something right, I see. Sirius!" She bellowed. "Regulus," Her voice was much kinder. "Come in here! Lucius Malfoy, these are my sons, Sirius and Regulus."

"I_ know_ who Malfoy is." Sirius snapped. His mother glared at him.

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah- he's an arrogant, nasty git. He and Cissy deserve each other." The remark earned him a sharp slap on the head.

"The boy's in Slytherin, isn't he? Which makes him a sight better than you." She snarled. Narcissa watched her mother give a rather pained smile.

"I've a room prepared for you and Orion; the elves can take up the trunks. And I apologize, but the other two guest rooms that are prepared- well, one has only one bed, and Lucius is staying in the other. Fortunately, that room has two beds in it, so-"

"I certainly _won't_ be sharing a room with Malfoy!" Sirius cried, pre-guessing her next statement. His mother narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure Regulus will have no issues with temporarily sharing a room- Malfoy's a sight better influence on him than you are anyway! Though I warn you Malfoy, Reggy-darling is a very light sleeper."

Lucius wondered vaguely if his opinion on sharing his bedroom was going to be asked- it wasn't. He glanced at the boy Regulus- Narcissa's cousin whom she spoke of with great affection. He guessed the child was about seven.

"Lucius, could I have a word with you?" Narcissa requested unexpectedly. Mrs. Black looked as though she wanted to know what else they could possibly have left to discuss, but her sister-in-law had begun complaining again, and they managed to slip from the parlor.

"Erm, Lucius, I have a favor to ask you. You know, Reggy is starting Hogwarts next year, and he's a bit shy."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, I'm afraid that people might tease him."

"And how exactly is that my concern?"

"You- you're not shy."

"I am indeed- haven't you figured out yet that my sneering confidence is all an act to hide the fact that deep down inside I'm terrified of my own shadow and I'm constantly searching for the approval of others?"

"Oh, shut up, Lucius. Keep people from making fun of him next year?"

"And what gain does that bring me?"

"I'll… be _extra_ nice to you." replied Narcissa with a playful grin after a moments pause. Lucius sincerely wished she was hinting at what he wanted her to be, but knew it was not the case.

"I'd like something a bit more… ah…_ tangible_ than 'niceness'."

"Please do this for me? After all, you _do _owe me for nearly letting me freeze to death!"

"Narcissa, I don't _want_ some little brat hanging around me all the time."

"But Reggy won't bother you a bit! He's just a darling boy…"

"What if he gets put in Gryffindor like his brother?"

"He _won't_."

"I want compensation for my efforts."

The door opened, and Regulus and Sirius appeared.

"Lucius, _please._"

"I will consider your proposition, evaluate the pros and cons, and then proceed to make an educated decision."

"No, you will _not._ You will make a decision _now,_ and that decision will determine whether or not I speak to you before the end of your stay here."

"Touché."

"And what this?" Sirius threw them a nasty smirk. "Surely not arguing, are you?"

"Go away, Sirius, no one wants you here. Actually, none of us really want you anywhere, but the _least _you can do is leave us alone."

"You think I wouldn't leave if I could?" He snarled back. "And I _will._" He added under his breath as an afterthought.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the boy's idiocy- and they came to rest upon another. Regulus Black didn't look- the only word Lucius's mind could readily supply was _substantial._ He was painfully tiny, his skin an almost translucently white, with huge, soft brown eyes that seemed to swallow any other non-distinct feature on his face.

The child did not look like a Slytherin.

He risked a glance at Narcissa. The looked she returned could not have been clearer. Lucius heaved a great, self-sacrificial sigh. He was going to hate himself for this, truly.

"Hello, Regulus."

He blinked in momentary panic before recovering his voice. "H-h-hello."

_Oh, bloody hell_. He had to share a room with this pathetic little piece of piteousness. And Narcissa was asking him to be _nice_?

"I'll show you which room we'll both be staying in." managed Lucius through gritted teeth. Narcissa positively beamed, and followed them along to corridor. "I suppose you'll stay here, by the door-" Lucius broke off suddenly, a new though occurring to him. Unless the bedrooms were left in a state of disrepair, it couldn't be _that_ difficult to get another ready… Regulus would be sleeping by the door… and he was a light sleeper… He wasn't fooled. Mrs. Black had intentionally placed the brat there to prevent him from leaving the room at night!

He shot Narcissa a quick glance. She was grinning quite delightedly at having won the argument with apparently no sort of repayment.

Well, if both Narcissa and her mother thought that, they were sadly mistaken.

* * *

(I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated. But I was at an art school for two weeks, and then I read DH- I warn you all now, my story won't follow the events of that book precisely, but I'll try to work it in. And you know, I had this finished, then had to wait another two days for my internet access because I wasn't done typing the following:

Paddikins: Yes, it shall be dedicated to you if you'd like. But I didn't find Voldemort so fluffy in this last book.

Happychick: Well, I am done school now, so that should be helpful, but then, I will be returning to work… But I do try with the updates.

Winni3: He does care, really truly…

Fern Timberlake: Not pitiful! I always appreciate every review!

SeraphAngel: He will tell her, just whenever she gets up the nerve to ask again.

Manga devil: But, he just wouldn't be Lucius if he weren't rude and defiant! You did guess correctly about the surprise- just wait until Mrs. Black finds out.

Gianna: There'll be more on the stalker later. And as for A Story of a Girl, I'm working on a chapter for that too. But this is one is, admittedly, a higher priority.

LadySyren: Ah, but the world of rejection for l is just beginning!

Boxter: I'm glad you liked it!

PrincessDudette: Oh yes, Lucius is quite bad…

CharlotteBlack: I'm very pleased you did review:)

KS: Lucius is 16, and he's in his fifth year of Hogwarts. His birthday in November 21. Narcissa is 15, she's in her fourth year, and here birthday is December 19.

ElfLuver13: Indeed- though he did prove his true allegiance in DH!

Skye: Loved the gifts. Box was cool. I'm completely distraught about the deaths in the 7th book.

Imnotregistered: I'm glad you liked it- thanks for the review!

GentleRaven: I'm glad all is well with your grandfather. And Narcissa will probably team up with Faustine in the future- haven't decided what for yet… But I shall keep it in mind!

Threnody: Ah but the real question is, _which_ of Bella's boys? ;) Thanks for the review!  
Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Sondragonfly: But Lucius/Narcissa are the most fun- surely you now agree? I'm glad you liked it so much- thanks for the review!

Em: Oh, she shall… you'll see…

Xxblueeyesxx: I'm glad I could change your mind about the Slytherins, Malfoys especially- I do love them!  
xSNUFFLESxoxo: Well, there _is _that diary Narcissa's been keeping… ;)

Little fall of Rain: I'm glad you like the story and characterizations so much- I do work hard with them! Thanks so much for your review!

Blahblah11: I'm sorry you feel that the story is too long- I really enjoy writing it, and it will end, eventually.

Jen: Alright, I am!  
Maerwen: Thank you so much for your thoughtful review- I really appreciate your helpful remarks. I do work very hard on grammar and whatnot, and if you ever see something that doesn't look right, feel free to tell me. This is my first bit of lengthy writing (every thing prior was schoolwork) and to be honest, I'm no fan of the beginning! I kept meaning to re-write it, but never seem to get around to it. I need to change all the Black names to canon ones; I started writing before the tree was on the internet! But again, thanks so much for your help!  
L: I'm glad you like it!  
Gigi: Well, their wedding date is set for her 17th birthday, and I don't think Lucius would take it well of she dated others while they were married!

Acciucci: Well, I must say, this story won't be DH compliant- I hope that won't scare you off? It's a long while away, but I won't abandon this story because of it!

Angy: I wish I could answer all your questions! But don't you think that would spoil it, just a bit? But I will answer a few: Yes, Narcissa will meet Voldemort again, and yes, I'm sure Bella and Cissy will cook up a few plots against Lucius!


	66. Not Quite Eye to Eye

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

He was going to murder her. And he wouldn't feel guilty about it- not at all. Narcissa clearly had no comprehension of giving and receiving, or any sort of two-way exchange… The spoiled little brat. Something for nothing was clearly _her _policy- well, that wasn't entirely true. He now had a newly-acquired black eye he'd have to heal when he was back in his room, and… Lucius checked his arm and swore. He was bleeding. However, he was quite confident that'd he done nothing uncalled for. He had treated her bloody cousin with tolerance, and even been fairly patient with the child's apparently incurable stuttering… And this as what he got in return?

Perhaps he may have startled her a bit- that was understandable. He'd had to be totally silent to get past all the ears pricked for his footsteps, so being a bit surprised was forgivable.

Viciously attacking him when he attempted to remove her nightgown was not!

He burst back into his room, not caring as Regulus shot up with a terrified squeal, and stalked into the bathroom. Just as he had suspected, his left eye, which had endured a rather pointed elbow in it, was swelling. He drew two fingers across it in a similar motion as one would use to wipe away dust, but found he was far too agitated to properly focus the magic. Lucius then examined his arm, where she'd bitten him, and found the bleeding had mostly ceased…

His less-than-silent rummaging through the cabinets for dittany brought a faint knocking to the door.

"Lu-Lucius?"

"What?" He snarled, not bothering to temper his tone towards the boy. Any show towards dealing with his idiocy was clearly pointless… Narcissa had failed to pay the price.

"Are- Are you alright? You w-were…there was…blood?" The last word came out in a strangled squeak. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, and don't bother me any more!"

The stupid boy knocked again.

"_Go!_"

"Lucius!" That voice was certainly _not_ Regulus. He opened the door the reveal an indignant Narcissa, her had on her hips. "Don't talk to him like that; he's done nothing wrong, it's not nice-"

Ignoring whatever else she had to say, he seized her arm, none too gently, and yanked her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"You know what's 'not nice', Narcissa? _This_ is not nice!" He indicated to his faintly purpled eye. Narcissa seemed unperturbed.

"You shouldn't have just burst into my room and tried to rip my clothing off." She replied airily. Lucius felt she would prefer not to hear that he was on the verge of doing so again. If she wasn't the most frustrating human being he'd ever met…

"You owe me." He told her instead.

"Oh, so you're over the fact you tied me to a bed and left me there to freeze? Not feeling guilty about that at all?"

"I took you to Paris. _Paris!_ In _France!_"

"Yes and the clothes were lovely. But I didn't _need_ them!"

"Yes, that's right," Lucius agreed, as he had only just remembered the less trying tactic he'd employed to gain her forgiveness (or forgetfulness). "I took you shopping. Apparently, Heca's a very famous designer…"

"I know Lucius, but I just asked you to be nice to Regulus- Is that so very difficult for you to do?"

"Perhaps it is." He replied churlishly.

"Stop being obstinate, Lucius!"

"Perhaps I don't want to."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You're selfish and inconsiderate. You won't do a single kind thing for anyone without a promise of reciprocation!"

"I'm afraid that's the way the system works, my pet."

"What ever happened to doing something for some you care about as a favor- or do you just not care?"

"I don't particularly care for your cousin- he's a pathetic little puppy! Can't even speak properly!"

"Don't you dare comment on Reggy's extremely minor speech impediment!"

"W-w-w-why n-n-n-not?" He mocked.

"You're taking out your anger at me on him! Stop it!"  
"Well if I take it out on you, I'll never get what I want, will I?"

"And what is it, _exactly,_ that you want?"

Lucius paused and eyed her robe-clad body. "Something you could give me very easily."

"Why you-"

"Save your breath, Narcissa. I'm not interested in your indignation. Just go away." He turned his back to her in dismissal.

"Oh, don't you _dare._"

He ignored her.

"This is my home! You can't order me around here!"

Still, her words evoked no response.

"I wish you hadn't come to visit- you've brought nothing but misery the entire time! You've been rude to my mother, who now despises you, you've show complete disregard for my _life_, and you took me to Paris only so you could buy me new clothes that _you _like! You, Lucius Malfoy, are an arrogant bastard, and frankly, I wouldn't mind not seeing you again until next September! I'd much rather spend time with people who appreciate and respect me, people like Ari, and Severus, and yes Lucius, _Michael!_"

"_Get out._" His tone was low and deadly, and for a moment Narcissa considered obeying. But… It was her house; her cousin was in the next room… What could he do?

"I've already told you, you can tell me what to-"

He spun suddenly, his face black with rage. "You know what, Narcissa? I may be an arrogant bastard, as you so nicely put it, but _you_, my precious, are a spoiled, helpless little girl. I really don't care if your mother hates me; I'm not exactly too fond of her either. She's an overly conservative hypocrite, telling you to behave while she runs off and gets married ten times, and to the first man who will have her-"

"How dare you-"

"Ah, ah, my sweet, I didn't interrupt you, and now it's my turn. I know you find it cruel of me to spend forty-six hundred galleons on you in one sitting, but as you would say to you beloved Michael, _c'est la vie._ And while were on the topic of him, I understand that you're insecure enough to cling to me but need him on the side so you can go run and cry when I abuse you by giving nice things-"

"You're missing the entire-"

"Not quite yet, darling, but you'll get your chance to rant soon enough. Where was I? Oh, yes. You think I'm presumptuous for wanting you, Narcissa? Well, let be make this very clear for you. I _deserve_ more than to kiss your pretty little feet whenever you feel the whim to allow me to do so. You think you're so perfect, Narcissa, purer than all the other girls, more sophisticated, more beautiful- let me assure you, dearest, there are girls almost as pretty who come a whole hell of a lot cheaper!"

He was finished, but Narcissa could do nothing but stare at him in gaping horror. And then, in a voice that was quiet but full of emotion, she replied,

"I hate you."

She meant to get that last word- she meant to stalk from the room with dignity. But Lucius Malfoy was never one to be beaten.

"And it's a good thing, sweetheart, because I'd just feel _awful_ if you were laboring under the impression that you're in love with me for any longer. Hatred- now there's a good, realistic emotion."

Narcissa turned swiftly, unwilling to let him see that his words cut her to the quick.

"I-"

"You couldn't have just left when I told you to. Do you need more persuasion, Narcissa?"

Ignoring the question, Narcissa left, attempting desperately to get out with her head still head high. The first thing she spotted upon reentering the bedroom was Regulus, paper white and wide eyed.

"Reggy, darling, what-"

But she immediately saw the source of his dismay. Standing at the open door of the bedroom were her mother, her step-father, her aunt and uncle, Sirius, and Bellatrix. While the final two wore delighted expressions, the former four were horrorstruck and speechless. They continued to stare at one another for nearly a full minute, before the door opened and Lucius appeared. For a moment Narcissa though he looked almost as distraught as she felt- his countenance was twisted into a frown, and he was rubbing the back of his neck as if to relieve some sort of tension. For one horrible moment, Narcissa saw it, the wretched black skull and snake, clearly visible on his forearm- but then he glanced up and saw her, along with the other spectators. His arm dropped quickly to his side, and his expression hardened into anger. What he said next was so foul, Narcissa was loath to recall it, but it certainly did not help his case at all.

"Malfoy!" Mrs. Black was the first to speak, her lovely face pale and pinched. "Come with me, _now_. And you too, Narcissa!"

They followed her silently, well aware of the entire family marching along behind them. The group entered her study, and Narcissa glanced up at the mother.

"Mum, I-"

"Quiet, Narcissa!" She turned to Lucius. "You, I want you out of my house _immediately_. The floo is over there, I want you out of sight now. You will never set foot in this place again while I'm alive! I'll send your belongings along later."

Lucius smirked knowingly and gave her a curt nod. "Of course, Mrs. Black. Narcissa," He nodded at her as well, and stepped into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor," He pronounced almost lazily over the roaring flames, and vanished at once. Mrs. Black buried her face in her hands with a sigh, but recalled almost immediately that she still had an audience. "Everyone, out!"

The rest left, but Narcissa hesitated. "Mum?"

"You too Narcissa, but don't go far. I have to write a letter- but don't think it don't wish to speak to you!"

Narcissa was relieved to be released, and firstly sought out her sister. "Bella,"

"Oh, my. Baby Cissy's in trouble… What ever shall she do? Po' wittle _bay_-be…" Bellatrix cackled delightedly. "But I doubt you've tracked me down for more torment… What is it you want?"

"How much did you hear, Bella? How much did _mum_ hear?"

"Well, I heard you 'sneaking' into his room- so _I _heard the whole thing, but Mummy dear didn't happen along until you shouted that he couldn't order her around in your own home… She heard everything Lucius said, _everything,_ and let me assure you, she isn't pleased! Especially about the part where he called her a whore-"

"He did not!" Narcissa cried. Bella shrugged as if this was of little importance.

"He implied it."

"Narcissa!" She flinched as her mother's voice called her back.

"Yes mother?" Narcissa slipped into study once more.

"Sit."

She obeyed.

"Now, Narcissa, I am not going to berate you for Lucius's words- I've written to Caliva already. But I'd like you to explain several things to me. Firstly, what did you mean by saying he showed 'complete disregard' for your life?"

Hating explaining her personal conversation, she managed to mumble something about Lucius forgetting to tell her to wear a coat when they went out in the cold. Narcissa had a distinct feeling she knew it was all a lie.

"Very well. And his spending all that money on new clothes- were you displeased with your birthday gift, Narcissa?" She sounded rather hurt.

"I did, mum! But he insisted we go to Paris, and then dragged me into this shop, and it was Madam Hecate's Paris Boutique!" Her mother's face registered a degree of shock when she heard this. "And he called her Heca, and asked her to specially design dresses for me, and we only even ended up getting four dresses because it took so long to design them, and they were _so_ expensive… But they're the most beautiful things I've ever owned- seen!"

"You should not have accepted them, Narcissa. Men- _especially_ men like Lucius Malfoy, it would seem, have a tendency to lavish insincere and expensive gifts on those they wish to extract some sort of a favor from." She gave Narcissa a meaningful look. "They may also, for example, offer to be kind to a cousin of yours, and in return-"

"Mother, I _know_." Narcissa interrupted, flushing slightly.

"You say that, but by accepting his gifts, you make it seem as though you are accepting his advances- which are, I might add, highly inappropriate! Therefore, it is only proper to refuse any sort of present he may offer you." She paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Narcissa, there seems to be another point which I cannot get across to you, no matter how I try to stress it. You don't seem to understand how significant it is that you are not to share your bed with any man at all! And none _deserve­­-_"

"I know!"

"You're hardly more than a little girl, fifteen! The horror stories I could tell you…" She broke off suddenly, as though an idea had just occurred to her. "Narcissa, there was a girl I once knew, a friend of mine, when I was not much older than you are now. She completely disregarded her mother's teaching, and became intimate with a man before they were wed…"

…

Two hours later, Narcissa emerged from the study, eyes wide in fear. She never paused to ponder the truthfulness of her mother's tales- there was not room for that though in her mind. All she knew for certain was that Lucius was never, _ever_, coming within ten feet of her, without her explicit permission. And as for touching her? Never, _ever_, again.

(A/N:

ElfLuver13: Well, naughty Lucius won't be up to much, at this rate.

Winni3: No problem

Sam: You're not going crazy- my brilliant aunt actually figured that part out before DH was released! (I had no idea). Was there enough drama in this chapter?

Fern Timberlake: I feel so honored you'd think of this story while reading DH (I did too! ;) ) at all the Malfoy family bits- I was quite happy to see their softer sides!

BexBlack: Yes, I wanted more too… But I think I liked most. Just seeing them in publication makes me smile.

LadySyren: Yes, I agree Paris is spectacular! That's why everyone else in the story likes it. Lucius's just got to be a rebel, you know.

Em: Mmm… And he doesn't get much polite either.

SeraphAngel: Just when you think he's controlling his temper better, I've got to go make him do something like that… Am I awful?

Paddikins: I rather liked the sentimental Malfoys, actually, maybe just because you never saw any of that before. Always Lucius being too hard on Draco, and now, voila!

HotStuff: I do try to update as quickly as possible! I'm glad you like it, thanks for your review.

Narcissa: Yes, right away!

Someperson: Actually, I've been planning a chapter sorta kinda along those lines for a while, and will try to incorporate it soon (Hint: It will be _major_ with the stalker issue!)

Gigi: Of course he doesn't think about what _she _wants- He's selfish and rude, and wouldn't be Lucius Malfoy if he wasn't!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Thanks!

Happychick: No, I'd never be able to kill of my Lucius!

Skye: I know! We need to go see a movie with him. Now.  
Ember Riddle: That's a good thing, right? But not _love,_ exactly (yet, at least) but they'll progress! And, as this chapter shows, _di_gress as well, but… Thanks for the review!

Chinchillas ghost: Oh yes, she frustrates him beyond belief… And intends to continue to do so. Of course, Lucius has different plans…

xxblueeyesxx: How was _that_ for meekness towards Lucius?

The Kouga Lucius Connection: Thanks so much for your review! I appreciate the support!


	67. Hands Off

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

"My, my. You seem rather overwhelmed. Are you certain you don't need any help with that?"

"Go_ away._"

"The trunk appears rather heavy, and you, being of slight form-"

"Leave me _alone!_"

"Stop being ridiculous Narcissa, you're going to pull your arm of its socket. What do you keep in here anyway?"

"Give that _back!_" Narcissa cried in frustration. Lucius ignored her quite pointedly, and began lugging her trunk down the narrow corridor of the train. She figured she had no choice but to follow her possessions, but did not do so with good grace.

"I don't even want to look at you right now, and I want my trunk back!"

"Pity. Close your eyes then, if you find me so repulsive." He proceeded to enter an empty compartment (Or at least, a compartment that became empty once he shot its lone occupant a warning glare) and swung the trunk onto an overhead rack. As soon as he stepped back, Narcissa darted forward, reached up and the handle a firm yank, and it came tumbling down.

She woke up a time later to find the train in motion, and several other faces in the compartment.

"_That_ was terribly intelligent Narcissa," Severus told her dryly. "Pull it down on your head. What a brilliant escape plan."

"Cissy, are you alright? That was a nasty looking bump you had-" Ari frowned in concern.

"She's fine, aren't you Cissy-baby?" Bellatrix yawned. "And as all the excitement and humour appears to have left the scene, so shall I." She flounced out the door.

"Any more suicide attempts we should be keeping an eye out for?" Lucius drawled lazily from somewhere near by.

"I want you to go away!" She managed, her wrath returning with consciousness. "It's your fault anyway that I-"

"If you could leave us now, Narcissa and I have some rather important issues to discuss."

"Don't!" She cried as Severus and Ari stood to go. "I have nothing left to say to him."

"The bump on the head has clearly addled her thinking- she seems to have forgotten."  
"I don't want to speak to you! You're vile and rude and presumptuous and-"

"Yes, yes, we all know you could insult me all day; it's not terribly difficult. Now _go._" He commanded their friends. The door slid shut behind them, and Lucius locked it with a magical click. Narcissa scowled.

"I've told you, and being thrown out of my house clearly wasn't point enough that I don't wish to see you!"

"You didn't throw me out of your house- your mother did, and there's a difference. Now, I think we both said several things that we probably ought not have-"

"I don't regret anything I said! None of it!"

"Well, you will eventually once you mull it over a bit more. I was frustrated with your behaviour, Narcissa, as you may have guessed, and got a bit carried away. If you don't want the dresses, don't wear them, though I'm sure Heca will be devastated…" He paused as a voice called out from the hallway, offering snacks from the trolley. Lucius glanced at her supine figure, and declared, "You need chocolate."

As he stood and went to purchase chocolate frogs for her, she noticed something odd about the way he was walking. His left leg seemed to drag, just a bit, almost unnoticeably and yet…

"Why are you limping?" She demanded as he shut the door again with several sweets in his hand. Immediately, the nonchalant attitude he'd held the entire ride vanished.

"I am most certainly _not_ limping, Narcissa. Here," He shoved the frogs at her a bit more roughly than intended.

"You were, I saw you!" She insisted.

"I…fell."

Narcissa doubted just any fall could cause him to limp.

"Down a flight of stairs." Lucius amended at her unconvinced look.

"Really?" She obviously still didn't trust him.

"Yes." _More like_ blasted _down at flight of stairs, and when my back was turned too… The bloody coward. _

"But that's not important. What's important is that you-"

"It was your father, wasn't it?" She asked softly. Lucius narrowed his eyes, hating that he had taught her perceptiveness. He preferred it when she was utterly clueless.

"I'm not lim-"

"Why?"

Why? Why all these questions? "It doesn't matter."

_There,_ Narcissa thought. _So he admits it. _Suddenly his behaviour didn't see quite so horrid- at least, not so horrid as to need to be dealt with this very second.

"It does. You- Lucius, you told me you'd be more honest with me."

"He…" Lucius frowned. He didn't like being honest. It wasn't enjoyable having to tell her things he didn't want to…why exactly was this trait so valued? "Wasn't pleased to see me."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason! Not that-" Narcissa flushed. "You know, for _any_ reason, but…"

"He wasn't pleased to see me home." Lucius clarified testily. She was nonplussed for another moment more, before it dawned on her.

"Because- because my mother made you leave." She whispered.

"I _told _you, Narcissa, it's not important! Besides," He couldn't resist adding churlishly, "You hate me."

Narcissa buried her hands in her face with a sigh. "I don't…_Lucius,_"

"Remember all the horrible stuff I said to you?" He purposely provoked; anything to get the pitying look off her face. He would _not_ win this way.

"Mmm…" Narcissa shrugged and began to nibble of one of the chocolate frogs. "But you don't-"

"_Narcissa,_" Lucius warned, his eyes suddenly cold. "That's quite enough. Now you will either resume being furious with me, or I will ask you to leave."

"But I-"

"Fine then. Out."

"What's _wrong_ with you? Moments ago you were begging for me to-"

"'Begging' is not the term that I would employ, Narcissa. I merely thought it best we be on better terms at the start of this term. Clearly I was mistaken."

Before she could even voice an object, Lucius was gone, and Narcissa slumped in her seat. She didn't hate _him_, she hated this. How-

"Narcissa?"

"It's not fair Severus!" She exploded the moment her friend's head appeared in the door way. "Not at all! I mean, he won't rest for a moment until he's persuaded or manipulated or _bribed_ every single secret from me, and yet, I get nothing. Nothing!"

Severus slipped inside and closed the door.

"It's like, there's a certain point where he just _stops,_ like a giant 'Do Not Enter' sign, and it isn't right! He shouldn't treat me like he does, like he always has, like some little pet to be indulged and pampered, but the second a serious matter comes up- oh no! I don't get a single word! Not one!"

"He won't accept your pity, Narcissa, and I think you're the one being unfair by saying he allows you nothing. You probably know Lucius better than anyone-"

"That not true! Not better than you, I don't!"

"That's not true, Narcissa! You know very well a side of Lucius that you're likely to be the only person to ever meet, a side of Lucius that gives a damn about some one other than himself! Narcissa, Lucius is not a _nice _person, he is not a _caring_ person, he's not a person who spoils and indulges! You should be thankful that you're not as well acquainted as some of us are with the side of Lucius that can murder and torture and hate without so much as blinking an eye! He's always going to have a secret, Narcissa, that's just the way he is. What that secret is will change from time to time, but he hates the idea of someone knowing everything about him, even if that person's you. He can tell you things without even thinking about it that he'd die before revealing to anyone else, and you think it's pointless and frivolous. You bemoan the fact that he doesn't love you, and somehow manage to over look the fact that, despite that, you mean more to him than anything else in the world. It drives him mad that he can't understand or control what you do all the times, he hates it when you react in a way he didn't expect or want, and surely all the jealous rages he's gotten in over Michael have proved that he's certainly not willing to let your attentions stray. And _because_ you mean so much to him, he wants to…to…_possess_ you, and make sure you can't do anything to hurt him!"  
"Hurt him? Why would I do that?"

"If he knew, Narcissa, he wouldn't be so determined to be in control of every aspect of your life. And that's not the point; the point is your very ability to make him hurt-"

"I can't, Severus! He doesn't care, really, just so long as I look pretty and stay quite and keep away from Michael so it doesn't look like I'd ever choose someone else over him!"

Severus closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat with a sigh. "You're wrong Narcissa, and until you realize that, you're going to have a lot of issues."

Of course, Narcissa watched him leave and dissected the meaning of his words carefully, and decided she understood. But she didn't, not really, and put out them from her mind, never realizing that they could have saved her from more misery she even imagined possible.

…

"And so I figure, at this, by this March we ought to have- Oi, Malfoy, your little blonde thing is outside. Figure she's looking for you. Do you want me to lift the enchantments?"

"_No,_" Lucius replied emphatically to Evan Rosier's question. "I'd rather ignore her for a while. You were saying?"

But Evan's eyes were still fixed on Narcissa, who hovered in the corridor, peering into windows. Because of the enchantment that had been placed on this particular compartment, she'd never find theirs no matter how she searched.

"You know Malfoy, I think you're being rather selfish."

"I beg your pardon?"

"With the girl. Don't you think you ought to share? You've had your fun- give the rest of us a turn, won't you?"

Lucius had _not_ had his fun, and had no intention of handing Narcissa over to Evan Rosier, or any of the other miscreants he chose to spend time with, not even in his most spiteful moment towards her.

"You missed your shot, Rosier." Rebastan added. "Remember when they split for a bit? But then, Wilkes got all the fun that time."

"_Enough._" Snarled Lucius. "All of you will keep away from her, understood?"

"Why should you get to own her? That good, is she? But really, there's no way she can be any better than her sister…" There seemed to be a consensus of the young men in the overcrowded space. Lucius laughed.

"Surely you _all_ can't have shagged Bella?" There was a moment of silence in which the all looked around at one another, before Evan spoke up.

"Seems you're the only one missing out, Malfoy… And _damn_ are you missing out!" Another overall murmur of agreement, and Lucius shrugged.

"Bellatrix clearly doesn't hold the same appeal for me; she's a power hungry whore, is all-"

He should have remembered, however, that he sat in the midst of what was mainly her fan club, for seconds later he found himself thrown out into the corridor to the sound of an angry roar. Narcissa turned quickly.

"Lucius! There you are! Where were you? I just checked in the windows over there and I didn't see-"

"Narcissa, stop talking." He turned and strode off in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Come back!" She scurried after him. "So I was talking to Severus and I figure that your really shouldn't have said all that stuff, but maybe I won't be angry. I don't forgive you, but I'm not so terribly mad any more."

Lucius shot her a frustrated glance. He wanted to be annoyed with her, but it _was_ getting rather dull. She didn't look so pitying any more- perhaps Severus _had _talked some sense into her. With a sigh, he held his hand out to her in a sign of truce. She eyed it warily.

"_Be wary of even the most innocent gestures Narcissa; it's entirely likely that those shall be the ones that lull you into a false sense of security… It's not necessary for any physical contact at all, daughter…None…"_

"Yes, well, the compartment is this way," she announced, brushing past him without accepting the hand.

…

Lucius Malfoy was not unintelligent. Narcissa didn't seem to realize this, however, as she insisted, _again!_ that she wasn't angry with him. Three weeks had passed from when they had returned from the Winter Holidays, and he was quite proud of himself for not provoking her since. And yet, he'd not be permitted within a foot of her! It was beyond annoying- he was ready stun the girl in order to keep her still and permitting.

It was approaching the point of being humiliating, the way she'd scoot away when he sat beside her in the common room or Great Hall, the way she stepped aside to avoid his hand reaching to wrap around her waist when they walked together, the way she'd remember some urgent, pressing engagement, if he should even _consider _kissing her. And yet, she chattered off as though nothing had ever been wrong, she shared every detail of her personal life, but even when she sliced her finger open in Herbology, Narcissa wouldn't let him heal it, and instead claimed she'd get some dittany from Severus.

Something was certainly wrong.

…

_And now it's there- a tiny chink- a crack, a flaw- and there's a way. She doesn't know it yet, but I can make her hate him, never want to look at him again. He'll not be able to defend or excuse, and she'll never forgive him…_

* * *

(A/N: I hope you all can forgive me for the short, majorly-filler chapter. The next shall be much better, I promise! And the stalker will show a bit more just how crazy he is...

Skye: I'm so proud of you! Now you know how to doggie paddle AND read Harry Potter books… Haha, you're amazing… lol

Fern Timberlake: No fluff, I'm afraid… Nor after this… Um… but they'll get fluff eventually!

Winni3: Yep, Cissy got a taste of what everyone else gets daily.

The Kouga Lucius Connection: And Mrs. Black's got lots- most are made up to horrify Narcissa, but…

Someperson: I'm sorry you had a bad day :( but I'm glad I could cheer you up :D And thanks for the support- I'd really love to write a book someday.

Chinchilas Ghost: Just a tiff… And the story was just one of those that parent's have… You know, single parent, traumatizing abortion, complications leading to death, emotionally-destroying break up… along those lines.

Crisblackmalfoy: Yes, Bella's got those moments where she slips up and does something thoughtful- I t never lasts long though. I'm so jealous of you traveling, and it seems I missed your departure by a day… Alas, now you'll probably be able to read multiple chapters when you get home!

Jinxywinxy: Well, Lucius's not _so_ bad… What happens in the next chapter will really have a big effect on him and Narcissa… Thanks so much for your review!  
ElfLuver13: Oh yes. Big spoil.

xxblueeyesxx: She does have that Slytherin streak…

LadySyren: Regulus is meant to be adorable, so I'm you find him so… And life would be so dull if they always got along!

Annabella Darcy: I'm glad you're a fellow Lucius/Narcissa shipper- thanks for the review!  
Threnody: I actually don't even like reading fics with the Golden Trio in it- stranger, right? Thanks so much for your review- I devote a ton of time to this story (probably more than I should!) so it means a lot to hear I'm doing a good job.

SeraphAngel: I know, I'm sorry! Another short one- And Narcissa doesn't REALLY hate him…

HotStuff: Well, I had Severus sort it all out, just for you! And they didn't break up- every couple has to have it's issues, you know? Thanks for the review!

Fallen Roses 07: You're probably right. However, if I started them off in the later years of school, I wouldn't have the time to build up the history and still add all the stuff I want to! I will try to go back and edit it a bit, though. I keep meaning to do it anyway… But thanks for the review!  
CharlotteBlack: Oh well, he (for once) realized he shouldn't have said all that, but there _will be_ a point where Lucius's ability to keep the marriage quiet will be sorely tested…

Beautifuldreamer001: Just enough to terrify her- if you read the reply to Chinchilas Ghost you may get an idea.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Well, a _bit_ of harmony, but…)


	68. Twice the Trouble

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, and cocked his head to the side. It was early February, and the snow outside was melting into a muddy slush. The students were trapped inside, since snowball fights were out of the question, and it was far to cold to even be thinking of spring. However, it was not the overcrowding and almost constant snuffling that bothered him- It was Narcissa.

She'd woken up a bit earlier than usual, and had already been curled up with an Arithmancy textbook by the time Lucius entered the common room. He bent to kiss her good morning- she turned her head to avoid him, before chirping brightly, "Good morning Lucius! Your coffee's on the table."

Later that afternoon, Lucius had absently reached up to run his fingers through her hair. Narcissa gave an irritated sigh, twisted her hair to the side and angled her head so, if he wished to stroke her hair, he couldn't touch her face or neck while doing so. He withdrew immediately.

While Narcissa was chatting away happily with Ari, Lucius walked up behind her and draped a casual arm across her shoulders- Narcissa shrugged him off quickly and edged in the other direction, never once pausing in the conversation.

Narcissa stumbled while climbing a staircase, and Lucius instinctively grasped her elbow to steady her. She twitched away ungratefully.

Lucius didn't even seem surprised by her behaviour.

It wasn't because they were fighting- it had, in fact, been going on since they'd returned from the holidays. Severus was concerned, and he felt rightfully so. Lucius was not patient, not tolerant, and not particularly good at expressing himself- Severus worried that these things combined could very well cause Lucius to snap.

…

"Happy Valentine's Day, my pet."

Narcissa gave a tiny squeal of surprise at Lucius low voice in her ear, and spun around.

"Oh, yes, thank you Lucius!" She grinned.

"I've your gift up on the tower." He announced, and her smile faltered slightly.

"Oh, erm, right. I…I suppose you want me to come along and get it?"

"That's the idea," Lucius replied with a small frown. Narcissa shifted uneasily, unwilling to be alone with him, but seeing no way out of it.

"Right-right then." She wasn't totally able to hide the dejected slump of her shoulders, but followed him nonetheless. He stayed several steps ahead of her the entire time, and, much to her relief, didn't try to touch her in anyway. It w as becoming very uncomfortable having to tell him repeatedly _no,_ and she had an uneasy feeling it was beginning to frustrate him.

"Alright," He opened the door and indicted to something on the ground. "Right there."

Upon closer inspection, she found it to be the week's issue of Witch Weekly.

"Er… That- that's terribly thoughtful of you Lucius; this _is _my favorite magazine…"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Turn to page seventeen. Though I suppose it _is_ nice to know it could get you a three sickle gift and you'd still pretend to like it."

She did as she was told, and nearly dropped the magazine in shock, for staring up at her from the pages was her own face. Someone had evidently had camera hidden while she was trying on Madam Hecate's gowns, and there, spread across two pages, were photographs of _her,_ laughing a smiling.

"Lucius…" She breathed in delight, before settling down, cross-legged on the icy stone to read the article.

"I wrote to Heca and convinced her to have Witch Weekly include you, since she's got such an influence over them- seems they were delighted to do so. It helps, having connections…"

"Oh Lucius, _thank you_. Everyone's going to see this! Mum doesn't usually read it, I'll write though, and tell her to pick up a copy- you're _too_ wonderful to me, Lucius, there's no way I can thank you enough."

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Lucius stretched himself out beside her, and propped himself up on one elbow.

"I'd settle for a kiss."

Narcissa glanced down at her lap, as the seconds ticked by awkwardly. She couldn't. He couldn't buy her over, it wasn't at all proper. It was of no matter whatsoever that she _wanted _to kiss him; in fact, it was all the more reason not to. When she looked back up, the lazy smile had vanished,

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

Slowly, almost painfully, Narcissa shook her head 'no'. Lucius sighed, and let his arm drop from beneath him, rolling on to his back. After a moment's consideration, Narcissa did the same, staring up into the clear sky.

"You know," She told him after a while of silence. "When we were younger, Bella would always point out her star and tell us, 'Look. I'm far above you all; untouchable, undefeatable.' And then she'd turn to Sirius and say, 'you're just a dirty, good-for-nothing dog.' Then she'd tell Andromeda that she was a maiden always in need of rescue- pathetic, in other words. Lastly she'd laugh at me, and say 'you, little Cissy, aren't even up there! You're as breakable as a mirror- pray that you're only ever needed as decoration!"

Lucius waited, but clearly no more was forthcoming. "What an uplifting tale." He murmured.

"I was thinking… Lucius, I'm not entirely sure that I want to be decorative. I mean, it would be easy… But wouldn't it get dull?"

Lucius had no idea how to respond. It was putting it bluntly, perhaps, but she _was _to be decorative, in a way. He wouldn't want her to work- Mrs. Malfoy did not have paid employment! It was entirely unheard of. She was meant to run his household, plan social gatherings, look perfect for parties, warm his bed, raise his children-

"Narcissa, I thought you wanted to be a mother. Won't it be rather difficult if you're off on a career path?"

"I- I hadn't considered that. But Lucius, I probably won't get married right out of school," (Here he almost made a sound of disagreement, but turned it into a cough) "And… And shouldn't I feel like I've _done _something with my life?" The tone was rather plaintive, and Lucius realized it wasn't that she wanted to do _something, _it was that she didn't want to do _nothing_.

"Narcissa, I have a feeling that somehow, things are going to work out wonderfully for you." He reached across the spaced between them to grasp her hand reassuringly; she instantly pulled it away and folded her hands on her stomach. Lucius sighed and sat up.

"I'm going back inside, Narcissa. Happy Valentines Day."

Narcissa didn't miss the slight bitterness in his tone, and he swiftly vanished. Rubbing her face and pushing her hair back, Narcissa sat up. He was unhappy- so unhappy, and she had made him that way. But she _couldn't_ obey his every whim; her mother had made that very clear! Because if she did, what if he left her? What if he wanted no more to do with her? He didn't love her, he'd told her so, and so what was it that was keeping him? She wasn't certain, but wasn't going to allow any sort of drastic change to alter his faithfulness!

She stood up with more determination that she was doing the right thing. Besides, she considered as she reentered the castle, Lucius didn't _own _her.

She was on the fourth corridor when a voice startled her. "Narcissa!"

"Lucius, what are you doing here? I thought you went…" Narcissa frowned. Something about his stance didn't seem quite right. It wasn't his usual, confidant stride he was walking towards her with, and his footsteps were audibly shuffling on the floor. That was odd… Suddenly, he stepped forward quickly, his hands wrapping around her upper arms as he slammed her into the wall.

"I want you to listen to me, Narcissa." The flow of his speech didn't seem right, but she was too shocked to truly register this.

"What are you _doing_, Lucius? Get off! Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" He shook her rather roughly, clumsily, but she was still more surprised than scared.

"Let go! Stop-"

"You are not acting like you should. You should listen and do what I tell you to. I spend a lot of money and time on you, and you are self-centered and not thankful at all! You-"

"You're mad, let go of me! What are you talking about? What _wrong _with you? Stop it!"

But he ignored her demand, and Narcissa gave a shout of protest and shoved at his shoulder which was, unsurprisingly, an ineffectual action. Still holding her prisoner against the wall, he reached up and tugged roughly at her collar, brushing aside the necklace he'd bought her for some previous holiday.

"Lucius! What are-" But his intentions became very clear when he, tired of fumbling with the buttons, tore her blouse. Narcissa gasped, and her struggles increased marginally.

"You- You're mad! Don't- Lucius!" She was becoming desperate now, and frankly terrified. Surely he wasn't- he wouldn't…

He pushed the remains of her shirt from her shoulder, and his hand groped lower, for the hem of her skirt. For a split second their eyes met, and Narcissa began to shake. This wasn't the Lucius she loved! His eyes were feelingless and determined, showing no remorse or pity. The familiar grey wasn't sparkling with life, it was flat and cold.

"Lucius, please…" She whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Why, just minutes ago he hadn't even held her hand without permission- is that why he was doing this?

Ignoring her plea, he bunched her skirt up higher- surely this was just some horrible nightmare? She hoped it must be, though would her arm where he gripped her really hurt so much if it were?

"Please, Lucius,"

"Shut up!" He demanded again, and the tears that had gathered began to flow freely. She wasn't imagining this. It was really happening, and there was no stopping him-

"_Narcissa?_"

Her bowed head shot up, and relief flooded her. Lucius was here now, and he would protect her… Then she froze. If Lucius was standing thirty paces away with an entirely aghast expression on his face- how was he pressing her against the wall as well? The Lucius who kept her immobile seemed to realize this impossibility as well, and stumbled back. No one moved. And oddly, the Lucius who had just been holding her seemed to be growing shorter… his hair turning to a pale brown… his sharp features softening… and Lucius, who wasn't really Lucius at all, turned in the opposite direction and ran.

The real Lucius ran over to Narcissa and gazed after where the other boy had disappeared, clearly feeling the need to both track him down and murder him and stay with Narcissa. As she slumped to the floor, no longer able to stand, he decided on the latter.

"What _happened_?" He muttered hoarsely, half to himself. Narcissa was unable to answer through her tears of both relief and receding terror. "Come on, pet." He said quietly, divesting his robes and wrapping them around her bare shoulders, but not before reaching out to heal her bruised arm. Narcissa switched away from his touch, head bowed as not to see his confused scowl.

"Very well-" Lucius stood up, and bent down to scoop her up. She didn't argue- he wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to walk anywhere, and perhaps she agreed, as she didn't argue.

It was fairly late at night, and Lucius was glad they didn't come across anyone who the situation needed to be explained too. The Slytherin common room was far from deserted, however, and their entrance was less than inconspicuous.

"Cissy? Lucius, what happened to her? You've killed her, haven't you?" Ari was across the room and beside her friends in a second, and a crowd soon began to form. Lucius ruthlessly shouldered them out of the way, and headed up to her dormitory. The other four residents followed, though everyone else was wise enough to keep a distance.

"What happened?" Ari demanded again as Lucius laid her gently down. Nalini examined Narcissa nevously.

"I'm not- I'm not entirely sure. She…there was someone…polyjuice, I reckon… I don't know who…" He ran his hand through his hair distractedly, eyes focused on Narcissa's downcast ones. "And I don't-"

"Lucius?" She spoke softly, but he dropped to his knees beside her.

"What is it?" He murmured, wanting very badly to reach out and take her hand, but resisting the urge.

"Could you- could you go?"

He was nonplussed. "Go where?"

"I- just… Go."

It took Lucius another second to realize she was telling him to leave.

"But, Narcissa, I-"

"_Please_, Lucius."

Slowly, Lucius stood and took a step backwards, then another, before turning and rushing from the dormitory.

"Cissy," Ari tried once more once he was gone. "What _happened_?"

Again, Narcissa ignored her, but didn't mind her hovering presence, in fact, she was hardly even aware of it.

_True,_ she thought to herself,_ there were differences between them- but something must be terribly, terribly wrong if I didn't think, even for a moment, that it might be someone other than Lucius. _

* * *

(A/N: A bit short- but a bit more plotty than the last one?

Happychick: Always as soon as possible!  
ElfLuver13: Well, she _is _just doing what she thinks best.

The Kouga Lucius Connection: I see Lucius as a private person too, and Severus is one of my favorite characters, and _so _much fun to write.

Winni3: Oh yeah, he's generally heartless- just has a soft spot for his Cissy.

Em: She really doesn't- but things can never be easy!  
Fern Timberlake: I do love him in DH- and every other book too!

Chinchilas Ghost: Not R.L! Lucius hair won't be long yet, but not too terribly short either. Shorter than to his shoulders, I guess, but a bit longer than Draco's in the movies…

demonic: Yes, Severus is quite the fixer!

xxblueeyesxx: Thanks!  
HotStuff: Can't tell you who, but I hope the chapter had enough action?

Someperson: Well, I tried for huge event- not Evan, but Cissy's stalker, you know. And, just so you know, despite all his talk, Evan is completely and entirely devoted to Bellatrix.

SeraphAngel: I just picture Bellatrix having all these boys running after her, and only wanting Voldemort, you know? And the future isn't TOO terribly bright, but…

CharlotteBlack: Well, from all the clues I've left in previous chapter notes, I think I've said he's a Slytherin mentioned by name once, not Evan Rosier or Rebastan Lestrange. That's all you're getting!

Emy: I'm glad you liked the chapters, and hope you had fun in Germany!

maraudersGIRL92: Thank you!

GentleRaven: Severus _will_ be a huge part of keeping them from hating each other- he's really the only person in a position to do so, being their only mutual friend. And about Lucius say 'shagged', just trying to steer away from more profane terms, you know?


	69. Confusion

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

When Lucius reappeared at the foot of the stairs leading to Narcissa's dormitory, quite alone, one look told anyone who cared for their own lives to stay away, and not take a step nearer. There were only three people who didn't guiltily return to their own tasks at this unspoken command.

Bellatrix swept past him with hardly a glance, uncaring of whatever situation he was in. He could hardly prevent her from going to her sister.

However, when Michael tried to step past as well, Lucius would have none of it.

"Mind your own business, Wilkes." He snarled, blocking his path.

"Honestly Malfoy, just because _you _don't want to be near her when she's upset, doesn't mean you can keep out the rest of use who actually care!"

This was evidently the wrong thing to say, as seconds later Michael found himself on the ground of the opposite end of the common room, rather unsure of how he got there. He leapt up, quite prepared for a fight he was almost guaranteed to lose, but Lucius seemed to be already involved in an argument.

"You don't have the right to go around hexing people, Lucius. You're far from inarticulate, and if you care to explain the situation, then I'm sure-"

"Don't you _dare_ patronize me, Severus!" He roared, turning on his friend, wand held dangerously high. Severus merely raised a single eyebrow, clearly unruffled by the evident threat.

"You're being unreasonable, and I think-"

There was a bang and a flash of red; Lucius's obvious intention to had been to curse Severus, but Severus's shield charm caused the spell to rebound and hit it's caster in the face. Lucius was on the floor now, and bleeding quite badly from his split lip and broken nose. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Come _on _Lucius," He gripped his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," He continued whilst leading him from the room. "And you're inability to stay calm when you're upset is going to be the death of you one of these days!" He finished when they were in the corridor and out of earshot.

Lucius sullenly wiped the blood from his face and healed the self-inflicted injuries.

"I don't want Michael to see her."

"And why's that?"

"Because- because it's unfair that he should get to and I can't!"

"And why can't you?"

Lucius slid to the ground, resting his head against the wall. "She doesn't…" He sighed. "She doesn't want me." His voice was quiet, and the rage his had shown just moments ago seemed to be completely gone. Severus frowned at his words.

"Why not?"

But Lucius had no response.

…

"So, so I suppose it was just someone with a polyjuice… But Ari, I had no idea it wasn't him until he showed up…what does that _say?_"

"It says to me Cissy, that you've completely lost your mind. Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned with who it actually was? There's someone on the loose right now in the school who's out to get you, and all you can think about it how you didn't realize it wasn't the person who he was identical to."

But Ari didn't understand. How could she? But Narcissa hated that Lucius- who she loved completely- wasn't what most people loved. From an impartial point of view he was cruel, ruthless, and, if all was true in the business he was dealing with, a murderer. His irritation with her had been growing over the past few weeks, and she knew, deep down inside, that part of her hadn't really been surprised by the actions of the impersonator. Offended and terrified, yes, but surprised?

"Narcissa, _ma cherie, _are you alright?" Michael knelt beside her, concern etched in every feature.

And Narcissa knew that she shouldn't love Lucius. She should love Michael. Someone who she didn't have to every worry would hurt her- wasn't trust a major component of love? And if she didn't trust Lucius, how could she possibly love him?

The answer was quite obvious: she couldn't.

"Yes Michael," She replied, threading her fingers through his proffered ones absently. "I'm perfectly fine."

But she didn't want to love Michael! She _couldn't_! He was sweet, and kind, and safe- what was wrong with her, that she didn't want him? She looked down at her hand suddenly, still clasped with Michael's, and recalled that earlier that evening, she'd forbidden Lucius the same contact. Every time Lucius touched her, she was distinctly reminded that it was inappropriate- was that because of the dart of electricity that seemed to shoot through her whenever they made contact? Mind spinning, Narcissa pulled her hand back.

"Everyone, go. Everyone except… Ari, will you ask Severus to come here? I want to talk to him."

…

"And…And then he ran off, and Severus, I wanted to drag him back, find out who he was and kill him, but she started crying… I couldn't just leave her crying like that…She wouldn't let me touch her even to heal the bruise on her arm, she wouldn't speak to me. And then she told me to leave… Severus, I know she's angry with me, but I can't figure _why_. I wasn't the one who had any intention of harming her! And I…" He drifted off. 'I want to be with her' was a confession he was not willing to make, even to Severus, though it was true. He hated knowing she was upset and she wouldn't let him fix it- or at least try.

"Perhaps, Lucius she just wanted some time alone-"

"Severus?" Ari appeared quite suddenly. "Narcissa says she wants to see you."

Lucius leapt up.

"No, she wants to see _Severus,_ not you, Lucius. She asked for him specifically."

Severus couldn't quite bear the defeated look in Lucius's eyes. "Ari," He began, "I don't think- well, don't you think she'd like to see Lucius?"

With another sigh, Lucius slumped back against the wall. "I don't mind."

After another's moment pause, Severus, who knew his friend was clearly lying, turned back towards the common room.

"I'll talk to her, Lucius. I'm sure I can make her see sense."

Lucius didn't reply.

Trying valiantly to convince himself that Lucius was perfectly fine, Severus swept off to Narcissa, intending on pointing out the irrationality of her behaviour.

"Severus, I need your help." She blurted the moment he entered the room. Her eyes were pleading; she seemed to be trying to ask him something. "I can't-" Narcissa shook her head in frustration. "I can't think straight! Should I be upset with Lucius at all? It wasn't him, of course, but to even _believe_ that it was? Ari says I should be more concerned with the fact that there's someone out there who would even try to hurt me- but just the _idea_ that Lucius might-"

"He wouldn't hurt you!" Severus exclaimed, surprised by how loud his own voice sounded, before realizing he hadn't be responding to her words, but her thoughts, as she had intended. She was having difficulty coping with all the uncertainty in her mind, and wished him to do it for her.

"But I thought, when-"

"Then you thought wrong, Narcissa. Listen to yourself. This is _Lucius _who you're talking about-"

"Yes, that's exactly it! I can't exactly trust him with my safety, can I? He's a, Severus, he's a m-mur-" She seemed unable to force the word out.

"He _wouldn't_ hurt you." Severus repeated softly.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I've already told you Narcissa, and I'm not going to repeat myself. And I'm not going to tell Lucius that you think he would hurt you- it would kill him. But I reckon he's already figured that out by now anyway."

"Severus, I really do love him. More than anything. But I want to be able to trust him too!"

"If you loved him… I would _think_ it wouldn't be so difficult. You need to sleep Narcissa. It's late and you're emotionally exhausted. Good night."

"But Severus!"

He had already left. Narcissa took a shaky breath, hating the implications he'd left behind. Severus had, knowingly or unknowingly, confirmed her fears. But how could she just decide not to love Lucius anymore? It wasn't a choice she could consciously make, but wasn't her well-being more important?

With a small sob of frustration, Narcissa crawled beneath the blankets on her bed. Severus was right- he always was. She needed to sleep. Considering all she'd been through in the past two hours, she drifted off at a shockingly fast rate.

…

"Well? Is she alright? Can I go and see to her now?" Lucius demanded the second his friend returned. Severus's hesitation told him his answer.

His shoulders slumped. "I just want to talk to her."

"She's fallen asleep, I think. Maybe in the morning. It's been a long day."

Lucius nodded. "I knew it would be a good idea, eventually." He added with a confidant nod, as though this phrase made even the barest trace of sense. "You know," He clarified at seeing the lost expression his words received. "Putting Tracing spells on the jewelry I gave her. Didn't I tell you about that?"

"_No!_"

"Oh, well, how to you think I can always find her so easily?"

"Lucius, that's a total invasion of privacy! Why don't you just keep her on a leash?"

"It's easier this way- and as I said, it came in handy tonight. It's lucky she wears the necklaces I've given her almost all the time. If she didn't, I would never have found her in that corridor tonight.

"But I'm still concerned with the fact I don't know who it was. Or any sort of motive. A male with hair darker than my own… The transformation wasn't complete, so it's difficult to tell..."

"You're _tracking_ her? All the time? Lucius, you need to remove those spells!"

"You really can't get over that, can you? And no, I won't remove the spells; what if she gets attacked again?"

"I don't think-" He stopped suddenly. "Why am _I _the one responsible for sorting this out, Lucius? I don't think all your disagreements should be my problems as well."

"And so the truth is revealed." His voice was suddenly cold, his eyes icy. "I meant not to inconvenience you, Severus, and will remember in the future not to pester you with such inconsequential-"

"Lucius, you honestly don't think I'm trying to brush off you issues?" It took far too many valued character traits to deal with Lucius Malfoy on a daily basis- Patience, cleverness, loyalty, and no small deal of bravery- Severus, however, possessed the most important: The ability to see past words.

"It certainly sounded that way."

"I'm not always going to be on call to sort out your arguments. You two aren't going to learn anything if I always have to do it for you. What d'you plan to do when you're married? Owl me every time you two fight to prevent a divorce? It's ridiculous Lucius! Go think about it!"

He could be annoyed but he couldn't say Severus was wrong. Lucius turned to return to the Common Room, but went to his own dormitory. Correct or not, Narcissa had made it very clear that she had no desire to see him. He'd have to wait.

And wait he did. Until around one in the morning, when he realized it was mad- completely and entirely mad- that Narcissa should be sleeping, unprotected except several frankly helpless dorm mates.

He crept silently through Slytherin quarters, silently navigating his way to Narcissa's bedside. The ease with which he pulled back the drapes and sat on her bedside both greatly relieved and unnerved him.

She looked so peaceful sleeping- oblivious and innocent. He absently reached out to stroke her hair back, half expecting her to move away, even in sleep. But she didn't. With a small sigh of contentment, she tilted her face into his touch, smiling slightly. Lucius shook his head in wonderment, in no way understanding her.

"I'd really love it, Narcissa, if you could explain." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Love you too, Lucius."

He started slightly at the sound of her voice before realizing it was just a dream. She was dreaming of him? After kissing her again, he moved momentarily off the bed to lift he blankets and slide in beside her. He swore to himself that he'd be long gone before she woke, and no further harm could possibly be done by just holding her while she slept. Almost as soon as his body touched hers, she turned over in her sleep and coiled her arms around his middle.

_Why did she feel the need to complicate things?_ Lucius wondered while running his fingers carefully through her mussed locks. He hated the fact that he couldn't stop himself from showering her upturned face with gentle pecks- and even more that the only way he _could _kiss her was when she was asleep. Still, while she continued to cling to him, Lucius was rather disinclined to move away.

_'I love you too, Lucius.'_ Why would she say that, even if only dreaming? I didn't make any sense at all. Maybe once he would have believed that she fancied herself in love with him, but now the idea was ludicrous. She obviously felt nothing towards him that could be confused with her notion of 'love', no matter what she said.

And if he didn't love her, or even believe in love, why did that bother him so much?

He pushed that and any other unwanted thought from his mind. He'd not come in here to upset himself further.

In all entirety, Lucius sincerely _had_ mean to just watch over her while she slept- he certainly hadn't meant to fall asleep cradling her delicate figure to him, and _most definitely _had not intended to still be there when she woke up the next morning.

* * *

(A/N: Well, I'm getting a _lot_ of guesses about the stalker, and I will tell you all this, and no more: He IS a Slytherin. His identity has NOT been guessed so far by anyone. He has been mentioned in one chapter by name.

From here on out, I will not deny or affirm any guesses, because on the off chance someone DOES guess correctly, it'll ruin it!

To my lovely reviewers:

ElfLuver13: Yeah, Ari thinks she's worrying about the wrong think too.

The Kouga Lucius Connection: I'm glad you liked Narcissa's story, and yes, Lucius's almost nonexistent conscience is presenting him with irritating problems. (: Thanks for the review.

Beautifuldreamer001: Cissy's just a bit confused at the moment- and very emotional at the best of times.

LadySyren: The impersonator was the stalker- whose identity I'm afraid I can't reveal at this time.

Winni3: Definitely a bad thing, as made clear in the chapter.

Chinchilas ghost: Yes, he was. More than he cares to admit, even to himself. And I have no idea who T.B. But it's not the stalker's initials.

HotStuff: You'll just have to wait, I'm afraid…

Someperson: See the comment at the beginning of this A/N about the stalker.

GentleRaven: Good question, but the stalker's just doing it because he wants Narcissa.

Fern Timberlake: Well, you'll find out eventually if you're right!

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Thanks- and thanks especially for being review #700!

Sam: Long reviews just make my whole day happy, so thanks especially :). And Narcissa will reach that point eventually on her own, without Mummy, but Ari and Bella are going to be interfering… _a lot…_ Keep in mind here their mutual hatred of Lucius! And I'm so glad you got that from the last line, because this whole chapter was really about Narcissa struggling with that fact.

Skye: Sighs Sorry, can't tell you either. Or I could, but you can't tell anyone ;)

Happychick: Not the same couple they were in at the start, but they'll eventually be happy together… For a time…

Axis: I'm glad you decided you review! And while I'm sure all Slytherins have their fluffy moments, I agree with the overall idea. Thanks for the review!

L: Oh, they won't always be mad at each other.

SeraphAngel: Trust me. Frustrated doesn't even begin to cover it. Though he doesn't yet realize he's fighting a losing battle- you know that Malfoy arrogance can't be shot down with so few rejections!

Threnody: I'm impressed. If any educational facility I was in didn't have internet access, I'd drop out.

Jinxywinxy: Oh, she'll get there- but not until next years. Sorry.

Jenny: You'll get it! Eventually… There've been hints for the very observant, and that's all I'm saying…

Emy: He most certainly is!


	70. Misconceptions

**Chapter Seventy**

It was still dark when she woke, and Narcissa decided then and there that she was never going to get out of bed ever again. Was it her imagination, or had she never been more comfortable in her entire life? Her half-asleep mind told her not to argue nor evaluate it. With a delighted sigh, she nestled down more snugly- and froze. Slowly, she was becoming more aware: Aware that there was something wrapped firmly around her, a familiar but out of place scent was reaching her, and whatever her cheek was resting against was slowly rising and falling on its own accord.

_Lucius._

She pulled away slowly, determined not to wake him- yet. She was more than a little surprised when her efforts were successful- she wasn't entirely sure she'd ever seen Lucius sleeping.

And if she had, she'd been an idiot not to better take notice of it. _It's like he's a different person,_ she thought with wonder, slowly taking note of his uncharacteristically relaxed countenance… Lately, his expression had be stained, tense, and at times, tormented. She rather liked it better this way. Asleep, he didn't look at all capable of the atrocities she'd attributed to him the previous night. Unthinkingly, Narcissa reached out to stroke his cheek.

He must have awoken immediately, for he scowled and turned towards her hand, lips parted. Then he froze, his frown becoming confused. One eyelid flickered open, and he stared at her curiously.

"Why, Lucius, I believe you were about to bite me!" She exclaimed.

"I was." He agreed. "My mother used to wake me up by doing the same thing, and after the dozenth time I made her bleed, she just sent an elf to do it…" He drifted off, bringing his lips back to her palm, and pressed a kiss to it in place of a vicious bite. Then, he waited.

Narcissa stayed silent as well, as long as her patience would allow. "I must know Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Erm…" She stared at him uncertainly. "This is my bed."

"I know. But you've yet to scream at the top of your lungs, throw a poorly aimed hex at me, lock yourself in the bathroom and shower away any trace of me that might be left on your skin."

Narcissa sighed heavily, looking rather shamefaced. She recalled the previous evening quite clearly, but it was what had happened in the midst of the darkness that had caused the change of attitude.

He'd said he loved her.

She was certain of it, even though she'd been more than half asleep. The words "I" and "you" and "love" stood out clearly in her mind, and she hadn't hesitated in assuring him of the same thing. This changed everything. If he loved her, then her love wasn't so misplaced after all. If he loved her, there was no need to be so careful all the time. If he loved her…

Lucius was more than a little surprised when Narcissa shifted herself closer, and tucked her head submissively beneath his chin.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I was awful."

Something was wrong. By nature Lucius knew himself to be suspicious, but this was _blatantly_ wrong to _anyone's_ eyes. Yesterday she wouldn't even look at him. And now?

_Don't ask questions._ She'd come to her senses soon enough, and recall that she couldn't bear his touch. For now, he may as well take advantage of her lapse.

As she felt his hand running through her hair, Narcissa suppressed a shiver of delight. She longed to hear him say it again, but she wouldn't pressure him yet- perhaps he wasn't ready to say so in the light of day? Because either way, he loved her. _This changes everything…_

"I guess I don't need to ask how you slept last night."

"Probably not," agreed Narcissa, "But I appreciate the sentiment anyway."

"And… You're alright?"

"I am now." She sighed, tightening her hold around him.

Lucius realized at that moment that if he spent everyday of the rest of his life with Narcissa Black (which he very nearly would) he would never understand her. But, he considered as she kissed his neck tenderly, perhaps he didn't need too. Just as long as she behaved like _this _a bit more often. She was grinning broadly at him for no apparent reason, and he couldn't help but smile bemusedly in return.

It was as though a switch had flipped. Narcissa seemed unable to keep her hands off him- running them along his arms, stroking his cheek, petting his hair. It was when Lucius realized that he was being 'pet' that something needed to be done.

"Narcissa, I greatly appreciate your change of heart, but I have to wonder- you _do _know that you're awake, don't you?"

He waited expectantly for the horrified outburst- but it didn't come. She was, in fact, giggling at him.

"You're silly." She replied airily. Lucius had sat up, and she reached out to run her fingers along his thigh.

"And, erm, you're not hallucinating." He continued.

"I know."

"You've haven't died, either."

"You don't need to sound so put out about it."

"I'm not…" He shook his head in frustration. She was going to drive him mad- and he wasn't going to stop her. Especially not when she settled her head in his lap.

"Lucius, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"It seems to m-"

"Cissy?" The curtains of the four poster bed were flung back. "Are you awake? We were all so worri… oh. It's _you._" Ari regarded Lucius with extreme dislike. "What're you doing here?"

"Leave him be, Ari." Narcissa's arms curl tightly around Lucius's waist and she nuzzled closer. While Lucius appreciated the display of affection, he could help but shift uncomfortably. She needed to learn she couldn't put her mouth so near certain parts of him with wholly innocent intentions.

"I should be going now anyway, Narcissa. I need to dress, and we do have classes today…"

"Classes," She agreed with a nod, "Right." But still, she couldn't resist pulling him down to her lips for one last kiss. After all, she'd denied them both for so long…_ and he loved her._

…

"Mail for you, Lucius."

"What?" Lucius lifted his head to give Severus a rather confused glance.

"You're bird just flew through the common room entry."

"It's nearly midnight!"

Evan Rosier, with whom the bird had flown in, looked rather baffled as well.

"Why'ssere an owl in here?"

"Why are you drunk again?" Lucius countered, snatching the parchment from the bird before sending it back out. Evan sneered, but was too inebriated to find an acceptable comeback.

"Bella," He muttered finally, and slunk off to his dormitory. Lucius rolled his eyes and opened the letter. A moment later, he groaned.

"It's from my mother." The first line, however, gave him pause.

_There is a reason, Lucius, that I didn't want you to open this at the breakfast table, so I didn't send it with the regular post. I suggest you are alone before you continue reading this letter, particularly not in the company of Narcissa._

Lucius shoved the parchment back in his pocket and glanced guiltily at Narcissa's drowsing form curled up on the settee.

"It's late." He bent to murmur in her ear, causing her to awaken with a start.

"I know it is. Who-" She paused to yawn widely. "Was the letter from?"

"My mother. She wants to know if you'd like to spend the spring holidays with us." After all, that was probably mentioned in the note _somewhere._

"Oh." She yawned again. "Why didn't she send it in the morning post?"

"You know how she can be forgetful with things like that. Now, my pet, I think you're quite ready to go to bed."

She smiled flirtatiously, despite the fact she could scarcely hold her eyes open.

"Tuck me in?"

""There are few things in the world that would give me more pleasure." _But if you'd like me to name those things…_

He scooped her up dramatically, and proceeded to make a show of carrying to her bed, and once he had lowered her into it, carefully tucked the blankets around her.

"Goodnight my pet," murmured Lucius, bending down to kiss her.

"'Night Lucius." She sighed in return, eye sliding shut. He chuckled softly and brushed hair from her forehead, and pretended not to hear her whisper 'I love you' as he turned to leave.

"Honestly Lucius, what was _that_ all about?" Severus snapped as he returned to the common room.

"I've noticed it bothers Narcissa when I tell her to go up to bed. She can't very well argue if I carry her, can she?" Lucius flashed his friend a quick grin, but Severus was unmoved.

"Why was it necessary that she go to bed?"

"The letter from my mother said I ought to be alone when I read it."

"Well then, why aren't you carrying _me_ up to bed?"

"Very funny Severus." He pulled out the note, and began to read again. Severus watched his expressions closely. He began as mildly irritated- obviously over the fact Caliva would write to her son at all. Slowly, his features turned downward into a clearly upset scowl, and by the time he was finished, he looked positively ill.

"Is she _mad?_" He gasped in disbelief. "I can't- she can't do that!"

Severus frown as Lucius stumbled over himself in his haste to find parchment, ink and quill.

"_You… can't… do… that!_" He murmured, while writing vehemently. The rest, however, he dictated silently. When he finished, Lucius tied it to his owl's leg, and very nearly threw it from the room.

"If I asked…" Severus began slowly, and Lucius shook his head.

"Wouldn't do you any good. I- I'm going to sleep now."

…

Lucius waited, but when no further reply came from his parents, he assumed the issue had been resolved, and was confidant too still take Narcissa home with him when it came time for the spring holidays.

When they stepped off the train, Narcissa was alarmed to see how exhausted Caliva looked. And hostile.

"Lucius, can I have a word with you?" She asked though tight lips. The two moved a short distance away, but Narcissa still caught bits of the conversation.

"…Didn't even ask me!"

"…Not as if we haven't enough space."

"…_Certain circumstances!_"

"Can be dealt with, I'm certain." Lucius finished smoothly. "Come along, pet," He commanded Narcissa as he returned to her side.

"You're making a mistake!" Caliva hissed in a final attempt to dissuade him. Lucius ignored her.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa smiled nervously. Caliva smiled back, still looking upset.

"Hello Narcissa, dear. Well, are we all ready to go then?"

The first sounds that greeted them when they returned to the Manor were loud sobs. Caliva winced.

"I'll go take care of that."

"Cissy! Lucius!" A small figure burst in the large foyer.

"Jahzzy! Darling!" The black-haired girl dashed into Narcissa's arms.

"Mother, the baby's crying." She stated needlessly, glancing back at Caliva.

"Yes, I know, I'm going to get her."

"Baby?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"_Baby?"_ Lucius, on the other hand, sounded totally aghast.

"Yes." Caliva vanished momentarily into a side room, and emerged seconds later with a whimpering infant. "This is Semania."

"Sammy!" Jahzara crowed with a grin, and wriggled away to stroke the baby's blonde head.

"Semania? What a lovely name!" Narcissa went over to investigate as well, not noticing Lucius's horrorstruck expression.

The baby herself was lovely as well, only about month old. She had alert grey eyes and a tuft of nearly-white hair, with soft, creamy skin and charming pink cheeks.

"This is Lucius's niece-"

"Cousin!" Lucius said loudly at the same time. Narcissa frowned.

"Niece, cousin, we're all family." Caliva smoothed over airily.

"Well, she's absolutely beautiful. May I hold her?"

"Of course."

"No!" Everyone looked up at Lucius loud exclamation. "Narcissa, we should go… get ready for dinner."

"But we just…" She paused at the look he gave her. "Or dinner is alright…"

She followed him uncertainly up to his bedroom.

"What's wrong, Lucius?"

"Nothing!" He snarled, tearing through his wardrobe for a change of clothes.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? What do you have against that little baby?"

"Just drop it, Narcissa," He yanked his shirt violently over his head.

"You promised, Lucius. That you'd be more honest." She reminded him quietly.

"There's nothing to tell. She's my third cousin or something… It doesn't matter."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I dislike children, remember?"

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "All of them?"

"Yes."

"I hate it when you say that." She whispered. At last, Lucius paused.

"Why? Have you reverted to infancy?"

"No, it's that… Never mind." She began to search for something to change into as well. "Lucius- _why _do you hate babies so much?"

"Why? I thought that would be obvious. They're helpless. They can't do anything for themselves. They demand all your attention, and they're completely dependant upon other people. Why do you love them so much?"

She took her time answering, and when she did, her voice was soft. "Because they're helpless, Lucius, and they can't do anything for themselves. They need attention all the time, and they're _completely dependant _on other people." Narcissa straitened up and turned. Her nose collided with Lucius's chest- she hadn't realized he was standing behind her.

"This is why," He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist "You're going to be a mother and I'm not."

"But… Will you never have any children, Lucius?"

"One." He emphasized his point by placing a single finger on the tip of her nose. "A son. An heir."

Narcissa rested her head against him.

"But can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course you can, Lucius."

"Will you please not hold Semania?"

She frowned. "Why not?"

_Why? Because the first time you hold one of my children, I'd really like for it to be your child as well._

(A/N: Ah well, Lucius indiscretions are returning to haunt him, and Cissy's forgiven him under false pretenses… School starts tomorrow, and I wanted to get this out before. Don't know when I can update next, but I will!

Hotstuff/Someperson: I'm sorry you didn't like the chapter. And about the stalker, please see the authors note in chapter 69.

Jenny: Of course she will, but it's alright for now…

Boxter: Actually no.

AzNcHq: I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review.

Chinchilas ghost: Well, are you surprised?

ElfLuver13: Nope, far too confused.

Mrs. Lucia Malfoy: Well, I can't promise anything…

Happychick: I try, but it was only, what, 2 weeks? I got a story alert today from a story that hadn't been updated in over a year…

Skye: So proud of you for finishing the series :)

Winni3: I love depicting Severus that way, so I'm glad you like it.

Fern Timberlake: And they have! For now…

Princesa de Plata: Thanks for your review! And there's a bit of love in this chapter…

LadySyren: But they're young idiotic teenagers, so of course they won't!

Gianna: I'm glad my updating cheered you, and I'm glad it was one of your favorite chapters!  
gnocca: She was nice.

SeraphAngel: Indeed!  
Emy: No, Rosier's not blonde. Black or dark brown, I think. Again, authors note in chapter 69.

demonic: Once more about the stalker, authors note in 69. And Cissa's just a bit… confused.

Il demone: I'm glad you think my fic is effecting! And I'll try to update soon.

Threnody: Aw, but Severus IS so loveable! In AND out of canon! Of course, hygiene is a bonus in the fictional world :)

BellaCissa Black: Surprisingly, not hurt at all. I'm glad you like the story!)


	71. Dolls

**Chapter Seventy One**

"I hope you have a good explanation for this." Lucius Malfoy glared icily at his mother over the tiny infant she was feeding.

"I told you, Lucius, there wasn't much of a choice. Only someone with Malfoy blood in them can cross the gateway with no inside factor needed, and since she was carrying Malfoy blood in her, this little girl is obviously yours. The mother is dead, Lucius, and I've been arranging for the past several weeks ways to take care of the whole situation. You're lucky it's a girl- this child would be your heir otherwise."

"Not of I wasn't married to its mother," he argued.

"You'd be forced to claim your first son if he was here in the Manor- there's a magical bonding to it. However, once you marry Narcissa and have a son by her, that boy will be your heir. If a woman shows ups with an older boy his inheritance will be nothing if you already have a living heir, but if you're married to Narcissa and the same thing happens before your first son is born, you'll still be forced to name the bastard child your designee. You'd best hope that doesn't happen, Lucius." Caliva sighed heavily and looked down at the unwanted baby in her arms. "My first granddaughter. She's such a beautiful girl. You know, her mother rather reminded me of Narcissa. Meredith, I think her name was-"

"Melanie." Lucius corrected miserably. Caliva looked shocked.

"Lucius, did you have an actual relationship with that woman?"

He shook his read, not wishing to tell his mother about the events that had led up to his remembering Melanie specifically.

"Anyway, I don't think she'd have come here if she hadn't been dying. She just asked me that the little baby be taken care of. She died before she could even name her, I chose Semania. The heroine from one of my favorite novels-"

"Mother," Lucius interrupted. "Was there anything more you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. I've been searching for a suitable family to take her. But you see, as your eldest known child, even as a daughter, she's entitled to certain rights and monetary issues that could be inconvenient for you and your relationship with Narcissa in the future. I'd hate to give her away to a mudblood or Muggle, but that's what it may come to in order to find a home that won't exploit her bloodline for gain."

"Anything else?" Lucius clearly wasn't enjoying the conversation.

"Just one more thing."

"Mm?"

"If Narcissa gets pregnant, you're going to have to marry her. Immediately."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm disappointed in you, Lucius."

"Can I leave now?"

"Wouldn't you like to hold your daughter first?"

"_No._"

…

"Lucius?"

He looked down at the lithe figure sprawled across his bed, and hastened to join her.

"Yes?"

"Semania's not your cousin. Or you niece. Is she?" It wasn't really a question. Lucius sighed.

"No."

"Then what is she?"

He thought fast. "My sister."

"_What?_"

"My mother didn't really want you to know… Half sister, really, not my mum's… Well, surely you understand why she'd find it embarrassing. They're not keeping the girl; my father's never really shown much interest in his own offspring…"

"That- that's terrible."

"Very." Lucius agreed.

"I mean, what your mother must be going through, taking care of her husband and another woman's child…" She shuttered, and tucked her herself closer to the security of his body. "I love you." Narcissa whispered.

"I know you do, pet."

"Where's the baby's real mother?"

"Dead." He didn't elaborate. "It's been a long day, and you need to go to sleep now, I think."

"Are you?" She had the distinct feeling he was putting her to bed in order to keep her out of the way.

"Most certainly." He promised, "But firs-"

"Lucius!"

They both turned to see a delicate dark figure in the doorway.

"Jahzara?"

"It was a bad idea," She began while wondering uninvited further into the room. "But she really is just such a sweet baby! I think she should stay. Can't she stay?"

Lucius scooped up the girl and carried her from the room before she could blurt anything truly incriminating.

"I'm certain that it's already been explained to you why she can't stay?" He asked once they were out of earshot. Jahzara nodded sadly.

"But she's so lovely and sweet, and she'd be so much happier here. So much…" She hung her head. "But you've already made up your mind she can't. Lucius, her mother is dead too, like mine. May _I_ keep her?"

"No. You can't. But if you like, I'll buy you a doll, instead."

In spite of her self, her eyes lit up. "I was wondering when! We'll go to London tomorrow." She continued before Lucius could even get the same words out. "But it's not really a good idea to apparate with me _and _Cissy. It'd be safer to floo. I can't wait to meet Severus!"

"Severus?"  
"Oh yes, he'll be in the apothycarry."

"Apothecary," Lucius corrected absently. "I think it's past your bedtime, Jahzara."

"Yes." She nodded affirmatively. "It is." She didn't move towards her bedroom.

"You should you to bed." Lucius continued pointedly.

"I can't sleep."

"That's because you're standing up."

"But I can't sleep."

"You haven't even tried!"

"Lucius," She gave him a meaningful look. "I _can't_."

"Well try." Replied Lucius stubbornly. Jahzara held up both hands.

"Ten seconds."

"What are you talking about?"

"Eight…" She carefully lowered two fingers, and continued to count down.

"Two… One…" The door to Lucius's bedroom opened, and Narcissa emerged.

"What's going on?"

"Cissy," Jahzara dashed into her arms. "I can't sleep."

"You poor dear! Come on," She scooped the tiny child up. "There's plenty of room in here for you."

As they disappeared into the room, Lucius frowned, fairly convinced he'd just been outsmarted by a child hardly out of her toddler years.

"Hang- hang on a second!" He followed them, vaguely confused. "You knew she was going to come out! That was incredibly manipulative, Jahzara." Still, he grinned reluctantly. "We'll make a proper Slytherin out of you yet."

Jahzara's pleased look promptly vanished, and she snuggled closer to Narcissa as tears filled her eyes.

"What wrong, Jahzzy?" She asked, concerned.

"I want to sleep now, Cissy."

Narcissa carried her over to Lucius's bed and leaned back against the pillows. Lucius couldn't help but to feel that another of his not-yet tried attempts had been thwarted as he hovered nearby.

"Now, Jahzzy, would you like some hot cocoa to help you fall asleep?"

"No Cissy."

"A bed time story?"

"No Cissy."

"A lullaby?"

"_No, _Narcissa!"

She spared Lucius a glare for his intrusion before turning back to Jahzara.

"How about…" She stopped, realizing the small child was fast asleep, her head nestled into Narcissa's shoulder. Smiling, the blonde settled back more comfortably. "Poor darling must have been just exhausted." She murmured affectionately. Lucius stepped forward.

"Here." In one smooth movement, he snatched the girl up and transported her several meters away to an emerald velvet divan. After depositing her, he summoned a blanket and pillow. He stared at the cover uncertainly for a moment before finally placing it on top of her. Narcissa smiled, but the grin vanished as he dropped the pillow near her head and turned away.

"_Lucius,_" She admonished softly, shaking her head in exasperation. Narcissa slid out of bed as well. "Like this," She corrected, tenderly lifting Jahzara's head and moving the pillow beneath it so carefully the child didn't stir.

Taking a step back to watch her, Lucius couldn't help but to smirk to himself, pleased. No, he didn't enjoy his small sister's company, and he especially disliked the potential and therefore disabling interruptions she presented, but seeing Narcissa dote on all children the way she did…

"Yes, yes, of course. Come to bed now, pet."

Amicably, Narcissa snuggled beside him. "I wish I had a little sister."

"Feel free to take mine any time you wish."

Narcissa scowled. "Good night, Lucius." She replied coolly, turning away from him. Sighing, Lucius drew himself up behind her, pulling her close until her back was flush with his chest.

"Now, now, pet," He kissed her neck. "Why so unfriendly, hm?"

"I'm tired, Lucius. Let go of me, I want to sleep."

"_Do_ you?" He moved his lips to her shoulder. Her head bobbed in an affirmative nod. Lucius shrugged.

"Pity." He rolled away from her for several moments, before turning back. "You know, I-"

He broke off, realizing the eyes he was staring into weren't Narcissa's blue ones, but the large brown eyes of Jahzara. She'd somehow managed to crawl into the bed between them, unnoticed, in the seconds they'd been apart.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Narcissa replied, still oblivious to the third party. Turning her head, she gave a yelp of surprise. "Jahzzy!"

"I'm going to sleep here tonight." The girl announced, snuggling beneath the blankets as well.

"You are _not!_" Lucius argued, but was ignored. Or perhaps Jahzara had already fallen asleep. But he doubted it.

"Let her stay," defended Narcissa, before settling to sleep herself.

…

The trio left the Manor early the next day, led by Jahzara's bright chirping. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa were fully awake by the time they arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Jahzzy, love, I don't know any toy shops." Narcissa yawned as they emerged into the street.

"It's alright, Cissy." Jahzara began to lead them confidently in a set direction. Lucius groaned and leaned heavily on Narcissa as they walked.

"I swear, I'd just fallen asleep when she started bouncing that it was time to go… I know you'll give me an angry look when I tell you this, but I _hate_ children."

"She's just a baby." Narcissa sighed. "How old? Three? Four?"

"How the hell am I expected to know?" He snapped back, a bit more irritably than intended.

"She's you sister! I'd think-"

"Cissy! Lucius! Here!" But she'd not led them to a doll store; they were in front of a rather dingy shop of potion ingredients. Before either could question why they were there, a familiar face came through the door. "Severus!"

He stopped and looked around, spotting Lucius and Narcissa before even noticing the one who'd called his name.

"Hello," He greeted them with a nod, stepping forward. "What are you two doing here?"

Lucius gestured in Jahzara's direction. "She was looking for you." Severus gave the girl a cursory glance, and then froze.

Slowly, he lowered himself to her level, eyes locked. For several long seconds he didn't move, speak, or breathe, before whispering at last,

"Lucius, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Tell you what?"

"She's a Seer!"

"Oh, yeah. So?"

"'So'? Do you realize…" He broke off. The images he was watching flash through the little girl's mind were phenomenal- it was as though they were never still or focused. And she saw _everything._ She looked at Lucius and saw him, but also saw him eating lunch that afternoon, sitting in his room with Narcissa later that evening, taking his O.W.L's later that year… Then she looked over at Narcissa, and saw her returning to Hogwarts and embracing Ari and Michael, and sitting in a hospital bed, cradling a small blonde child… She glanced down at an insect on the ground, and saw it being stepped on not a dozen seconds later.

"_Amazing._ Is it… Is it like that all the time?"

Immediately, the images stopped. He saw his own face reflected back at him.

"No. Just easier that way." She shrugged. Then she made a face. "Hurts my head less."

"Show me more, then."

But Jahzara shook her head. "No more. Not now." She turned back to Narcissa. "I want my doll now."

Severus watched an image of a blonde, curly haired porcelain doll flash through her mind, and then, curiously, a little human girl who was nearly identical.

"Alright." Narcissa mumbled sleepily, lifting her head from Lucius's chest and forcing her eyes open. "Where shall we-"

"No. No I want Severus to take me." Jahzara, not hearing a word of protest, grabbed Severus's hand and began to lead him away. "You and Lucius can go eat breakfast now."

"Erm…" Lucius seemed to consider objecting for a moment, but instead reached into his robes and tossed a pouch of money at Severus. "Keep the change."

"I don't really think-" Whatever complaint Severus had wasn't heard as Lucius and Narcissa turned and left.

They soon reached a café, just open, and collapsed onto a bench.

"I'm barricading the door tonight."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm spiking her water with a sleeping potion so she'll be out cold by the time we're asleep."

"_No,_ you aren't."

"I'm going to tie her to the banister."

"_Lucius,_"

"Narcissa, we're in Diagon Alley at seven in the morning, after sleeping a grand total of twenty minutes last night, and _you_ insisting on taking your own shower this morning."

"You didn't seriously expect me to get in the shower with you!"

"It would have saved time, _and_ it's much nicer if you you've got company." Lucius frowned. "Well, it _potentially _saves time. In actual practice, I would imagine-"

"Shut up, Lucius." She yawned again, and lay down on the bench, settling her head in his lap. He immediately coiled his hand in her hair.

"Fortunately, there are many private alleyways and dark corners easily accessible if you regret refusing my previous offer…"

"Let me _sleep_."

"No. You don't deserve sleep. You were the one who said she could stay in the bed."

"She's little. She needs sleep more than we do. We should be selfless and allow her the comfort-"

"I don't want to be selfless! I want sleep! And if I'm missing sleep, I'd at least like it to be because of more optional activities-"

"Lucius!"

His hand, which had been resting on her should, had begun to slip forward quite inappropriately. He righted it grudgingly.

"I think you're being unreasonable." An understatement. By _far_. Unreasonable was not showering with him this morning. What she was doing was _ludicrous. _

"I'm not discussing this any further."

"Can I help you two this morning?"

Quite forgetting that they sat at an out door café, Narcissa sprang up, blushing. Their waiter was hovering with an uncomfortable expression.

"No, no, I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Do you have any apples?" Lucius asked.

"Apples?" The young waiter echoed uncertainly.

"Yes. Green ones. If they aren't green, I don't want any."

"I'll… er… See what I can do. Anything else?"

"Yes. She wants an assortment of berries. Raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries."

With a nod, the man disappeared. Narcissa scowled.

"You can't order for me."

"I most certainly can. As I believe was just demonstrated when I told that waiter what you wanted for breakfast."

"Maybe I'm not hungry."

"You are. You were just embarrassed, so you said the first thing that came to mind. Or lack thereof. And besides, that's what you always eat for breakfast."

"I-" She could think of no argument.

…

"Does it ever make life dull, knowing what's going to happen?" Severus posed yet another question to the child as she hunted down the lovely doll she's seen. She'd been humming to herself, a song she'd likely not yet heard, but immediately, it stopped. Her smile vanished, and she was silent. Severus didn't notice.

"I mean, you can see everything- when you're going to do what, what you'll eat and wear, the books you'll read, your exams scores… What house will you be in once you get to Hogwarts, Jahzara?"

She didn't reply, so Severus peered curiously into her thoughts. They were locked firmly on the blonde doll she sought.

"Jahzara?"

"I don't know!" She burst out at last, turning to face him. "_You're _going to get all O's on your N.E.W.T's except for in Divination, Narcissa will get mostly E's and A's, Lucius w-won't even take his, Ari's going to get a P in Transfiguration but won't c-care because Britt will have hinted at proposing by then."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "But what about _you_?"

"I d-don't _know!_" She wailed. "Nothing I see has me in it after I turn ten! I can't… _Nothing_ with me!" Tears were pouring from her dark eyes.

"What the last thing you see?" He whispered, aghast. The image flashed in her mind before she could stop it: A woman was screaming somewhere nearby, small hands lifted to wet cheeks came back stained crimson-

_"No!"_ Jahzara reached up for something; Severus saw she'd found the doll at last. "_This_ one." She walked over to the counter. "Hope." She announced to the bemused cashier. Severus handed over the bag of money.

"She wants that one." He explained. The man counted out the contents of the bag, and handed a single gold coin back to Severus.

"Come on Jahzara. Let's go find Lucius and Narcissa." He said softly, taking the child's hand in his.

…

"Thank you again for the doll, Lucius!" Jahzara sang that evening, hovering outside his bedroom door.

"I'll buy you another_ fifty_ of you stay in your own room tonight."

"I don't want fifty. But I can sleep tonight."

"Then _go_."

She plodded off happily, still clutching the doll. She hadn't put it down since it had been purchased for her that morning. Lucius reemerged into his room as Narcissa was exiting the bathroom.

_Wrapped delightfully in only a towel around her hair and body,_ Lucius noted, pleased. Unfortunately, one look told him better than to follow her back into the bathroom as she went to dress for bed. _Very well_, he'd wait patiently in bed for her if necessary. He plucked a volume on curses from his bedside table and began to read.

"Good night, Lucius." He looked up from his book as Narcissa bent to kiss his cheek. He tossed the text aside and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, don't tell me you're awake _now?_ After you've been complaining all day how exhausted you were? I think it takes much more effort to kiss my neck that way then it would to lift Jahzzy into her highchair, and you refused to do that."

"I was saving my energy," He explained, trying his best to be inconspicuous whilst sliding his hand beneath her nightgown.

"Too bad. I wasn't saving mine. I'm quite ready to sleep now."

"Give me five, maybe ten minutes, you'll never choose sleep again."

"Stop it, Lucius." She pushed his hand away, and moved to the opposite side of the bed. Having no intention of letting her off so easily, Lucius slid up behind her and nipped at her ear. With a sigh of frustration, Narcissa rolled back over to kiss him.

"There. Let me sleep now,"

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"

This hadn't been what she was expecting.

"I- of course I do. It was on the lake. In the winter, it was frozen. We'd been skating."

"If I recall correctly, I'd just beaten you thoroughly in a race."

"Yes, and Severus threw a snowball at us. You got so mad…" She giggled at the memory.

"I did, as you were by far the most pleasant person I'd ever kissed and I did so hate to be interrupted."

Narcissa raised her head slightly surprised.

"It wasn't your first kiss as well?"

"Good night, Narcissa." He replied quickly, causing Narcissa to scowl.

"It wasn't! Tell me, who did you kiss before me?"

"No one."

"Liar. How old were you?"

A pause. "Seven. So I hardly think it counts."

"Do I know her?"

Another pause, too long to be innocent. "No."

"Tell me!" She insisted.

"You'll be upset with me."

"It wasn't _Bella,_ was it?" She asked, aghast.

"No."

"Then who? I won't be upset Lucius, honestly."

"Fine." A third long stretch. "Ari."

* * *

(A/N: Thought I might leave you all with a surprised little chuckle. I know it's been forever, but it'll be quite a while for the next one too! School's dreadful. I've not gone permanently though, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews!) 


	72. Strolls

**Chapter Seventy Two**

"I mean, I was _seven_, after all, I hardly think that even counts!"

"_Ari?_"  
"Yes, and then she p- Narcissa, stop laughing at me!"

"Oh, yes, sorry," She managed to gasp. "But you hate Ari!"

"I know I do, thank you."

"Then why did you kiss her?" She giggled.

"She… She made me a bet. That I couldn't. And I wanted to prove her wrong. So I kissed her, and she pulled my hair. So I pushed her in the mud."

"And you're _still_ sulking about it!"

"It wasn't pleasant."

"Oh, poor love," She crooned, rolling him over onto his back and kissing the tip of his nose. "Got his hair pulled." She pushed her fingers through the aforementioned locks and tugged gently. "Traumatizing."

Lucius groaned and submitted to her caress, letting his eyes slide shut. "I want you," He confessed lazily, tracing the contours of her shoulder and back. Narcissa smiled, bemused.

"You already have me. I love you, Lucius, and I'm forever yours." She murmured against his neck.

He made a sound of frustration and pushed her off of him. "Good night, Narcissa."

…

"Good morning, Jahzzy, dear. I see you're playing with your new doll. Does she have a name?"

Jahzara smiled up at Narcissa. "Yes." But she offered no more.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you." She touched the doll's golden curls and porcelain face, before frowning. "She's going to break, Cissy."

"Well, we'll just buy you a new one when she does."

Jahzara shook her head. "She can't be replaced after she breaks. But she will break. It won't be Lucius's fault, Cissy. But it _will_ be someone's fault." She told her cryptically.

"Erm… If you say so."

"I sincerely hope you two aren't playing dolls in my bedroom?"

"Oh, go back to sleep Lucius. We we're being quiet."

Lucius buried his head beneath a pillow, though this scarcely muffled the string of swear words he let out.

"Honestly, your sister is sitting right here!"

"Jahzara, go away."

The girl instantly hopped up and skipped from the room.

"Narcissa, I think you ought to still be in my bed." He continued, ignoring Narcissa's sound of protest as Jahzara left.

"You're heartless, Lucius; why couldn't she just sit in here?"

"If she deprives me of any more sleep, I will throw her off a balcony."

"_Lucius!_"

"Oh, stop _whining_. We both know I won't really." He pulled himself into a sitting position. "What would you like to do today?"

Narcissa considered the query carefully, gazing out the balcony doors, vacantly, Lucius thought, until she said,

"It's a lovely day. Let's just go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes."

"Conditions. There will be no one under the age of ten joining us. Or over the age of twenty," He added as an afterthought.

"But I'm sure that Jahzzy would like to come; especially after you just threw her out."

"If you want to go for a walk with Jahzara, fine. I'm going back to sleep." He burrowed back beneath the blankets. Narcissa sighed.

"You're being difficult."

"I'm not. I've come to accept the fact that at some point in my life, I'm going to have to deal with children on a daily basis. Please don't make me do it sooner than necessary."

"Very well. No Jahzzy."

…

"Well, where is it that you wanted to 'walk'?" Lucius asked a short time later, squinting in the sunlight.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She smiled, linking her arm with his. Lucius sighed.

"Right. Well, this way then, I suppose." He figured he was giving a fairly convincing impression that he had the faintest idea where he led her as they wandered aimlessly about the grounds, by the pond, over a shaded knoll, and along an overgrown pathway in the surrounding woods.

"It really is so beautiful here. I don't understand how you can ever stay in doors." But as soon as the words we out of her mouth, Narcissa laughed. "Well," She corrected, "I suppose I can."

"I used to be out here all the time when I was younger. Can't tell you how many times I nearly got lost or killed."

"You must have played the most fun games. We would have so much fun here, Bella and Dromeda and I. We'd play the wildest games together when we were younger. I remember the time we played that we were sphinxes, and came up with ridiculous riddles for each other… Like this one: There were two wizards who were in love with a powerful warlock's daughter. The warlock, in order to decide who was to marry her, proposed a race. They'd both ride thestrals, and the _last_ thestral over the finish line would win. Fearful the race would last forever and neither would marry the girl, each man consulted a wise Seer. When it came time for the race, each wizard tried desperately to be the first to cross the line. What did the Seer tell the men?" Narcissa grinned mysteriously.

"Erm… That the girl they wanted to marry was a pretentious whore?"

"_Lucius!_"

"No? Well, did the Seer offer _his_ much more beautiful daughter to the winner?"

"Not even close."

"That a prophecy said that the warlock would mercilessly slaughter his son-in-law?"

"So gruesome,"

"Alright then, I give up."

"To trade thestrals."

Lucius flashed her a quick grin. "Clever."

"Andromeda came up with that one. She was always best at it." Narcissa smiled at the memory.

"You really do miss her, don't you? Even if she's a blood traitor?"

"Of course I do. She's my _sister._"

"I'm afraid I can't say I understand your attachment to her through that relationship alone."

"No." She sighed sadly. "No, I suppose you can't."

Lucius glanced quickly around, and selected a moderately comfortable looking rock to sit on. "Here, pet." He murmured, pulling her into his lap.

"I wonder often how she is. She had a daughter… I can't get over that. A daughter that's Jahzzy's age. Who I've only met once." She allowed her head to rest against his shoulder. "She was my age when she had her daughter. And I don't know how she did it."

"You say all the time that you want a baby."

"Well, not _now._ Not yet. I feel far too young to have a child… Dromeda always seemed so grown up."

"Well, you were littler then. Of course she did."

Narcissa shrugged and stared at her hands, neatly folded in her lap, clearly unwilling to continue with the conversation. Lucius was more than happy to oblige.

"I can see why you wanted to bring me here." Narcissa said at last. "It's beautiful."

Lucius looked up, taking in their surroundings briefly. He saw no more than a shaded glade and nearby creek, though Narcissa seemed enchanted by it.

"Indeed." He drew his wand and gave it a brief flick, conjuring a thick blanket and allowing it to settle on the ground before placing Narcissa atop of it. She grinned as he stretched out beside her.

"You know, you still look tired." Narcissa informed him as she scooted closer and began gently stroking his hair and face.

"Really? That's probably because I was so rudely awakened by two girls playing with dolls in my bedroom."

"Oh, it's not as if you didn't have the whole night to sleep. You wake up early anyhow."

"That's when I get more than a half hour of sleep." He replied lazily, submitting to her tender ministrations.

"Why didn't you sleep more than a half hour?"

"No reason." There'd be no point in telling her, really; it wasn't if she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Poor love," She crooned, and continued pet him.

It must have been the warming spring air, or the sleep deprivation, or the calming influence of Narcissa's touch, or likely all three, but Lucius didn't _recall_ drifting off. He was, however, quite aware when he woke up alone.

Cursing fluently, Lucius jumped up and turned quickly around, hoping desperately to spot her hovering somewhere nearby. No such luck.

"Narcissa?" He called loudly, sending birds scattering from their perches within the trees. Silence. "Damn it Narcissa, this isn't funny!" Though this didn't seem to be the type joke she'd play.

_Think, think…_ "Narcissa!" He bellowed again. He could hardly start running aimlessly about the woods, but where to start? He closed his eyes. What would have made Narcissa wander off? Unless she was taken forcibly… But certainly that would have woken him up? His eyes opened, and he scanned the surrounding area. Something that would have distracted her, caused her to want to investigate…

_There_! A dozen or so meters away, a single white flower stood conspicuously. He approached it quickly, and had a distinct feeling that she'd stood in the same spot…

But of course! He could just track her by the jewelry she wore. Lucius pulled out his wand, and placed it upon his palm. "Point me." But the wand only spun lazily several times, giving him no direction. She wasn't wearing any necklaces or likes. Swearing again, Lucius pocketed the wand and looked around once more.

On the far side of the stream, near a log fallen across in a makeshift bridge, a glittering stone sat shining in the sun. He moved over to it, and from there went on to a bird's nest at about eye level. He continued this ridiculous tracking for nearly a half hour, and was close to admitting defeat and trying a new course, when he heard laughter. Heart pounding, he rushed towards it, but came to a complete halt on the outskirts of a circular clearing, unable to believe what he was seeing.

It had, indeed, been Narcissa's laugh that he'd heard, but the cause of it appeared to be something amusing that had just been spoken. By a _centaur_. Narcissa was sitting cross-legged on a stone in the middle of the clearing. The stone sat surround by a shallow pool, in which a dozen or so centaurs waded, evidently fascinated by the human in their presence. But it wasn't just that they were centaurs- after all, centaurs were not terribly uncommon. However, male centaurs were always careful to cloister and protect their women and young-Lucius couldn't recall meeting any human who seen one before and lived to tell the tale. The men were fiercely and unrelentingly protective… And Narcissa has somehow managed to find her way into the middle of a group of women and children.

One of the centaurs, the one closest to Lucius's quarry, seemed to be weaving flowers into Narcissa's hair. She was a stunning creature- her hair was thick and waved, a pale brown that matched to color of her coat. Her skin was flawless and she grinned broadly in delight as she chattered with Narcissa. Every other centaur in the clearing seemed to fade into the background, outshone by the evidently loveliest among them. However, when her head turn, her couldn't hide his shock. While one of her eyes was wide, brown and lively, the other was scarred and sightless. The disfiguration marred her otherwise perfect face in shocking contrast. Lucius edged forward, not wishing to be spotted, though he saw no male protecting the group.

"Why are you wearing this funny thing?" A small black-haired youth tugged the hem of Narcissa's robe curiously. Narcissa smiled down at him.

"All witches and wizards wear robes," She explained.

"Now, Tihalio," The beautiful, scarred centaur admonished gently. "Don't offend our guest."

The child hung his head in remorse. "Yes, Lewanyi sha." He trotted back over to a raven haired female who seemed to be his mother. She looked at him sternly as well.

"It's alright," Narcissa said quickly. "I'm not offended."

"Lewanyi sha?" An even smaller child galloped forward. "May I touch her hair too?"

The one called Lewanyi sha laughed and scooped up the red-headed girl. "She does have pretty hair, doesn't she? Why don't you ask Narcissa sha if she'll mind if you put a flower in her hair?" After a quick sweep of the clearing, Lucius noted that not a single centaur had blonde hair.

"Narcissa sha?" The tiny foal regarded Narcissa hopefully. She laughed.

"Of course you may. And please call me Narcissa."

The little one stuck a blossom among the rest, and the wriggled to get down and return to her own mother. Lucius didn't miss the wistful look in Lewanyi sha's one good eye as the girl went. However, the she did paused and ask,

"Lewanyi sha, how does she have yellow hair? I like it. The only ones who have yellow hair…" But here the child paused fearfully and glanced into a shaded corner of the clearing.

"It's the way all things are born, Fayna." Lewanyi sha said with a smile, ignoring the little one's trepidation.

Lucius crept slightly forward, wondering how he could dash into the clearing and reclaim Narcissa without causing major chaos. As it turned out, he didn't need to. Because at that moment, both his arm were drawn roughly behind his back, and twisted painfully. He gasped, but a second later, there was a dagger pressed to his throat.

A low voice hissed in his ear, _"If you value your life or hers, you will not make a sound."_

* * *

(A/N: I'm still updating as fast as I can! Sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is short, considering the time it took, but school's impossible. Thanks for all your reviews! They make my day :) 


	73. Centaur's Story

Lucius winced as he was shoved forward, the blade still held to his neck.

"_Lewanyi_!" The centaur that held Lucius in its iron grip bellowed loudly. Her lovely head snapped up immediately, as well as every other face in the clearing.

"Franze," She hurriedly galloped over to where they stood. "Franze, do nothing you'll regret-"

"Do you realize, Lewanyi, who this is? And that there is a _human_ sitting in your midst?"

"She's not human; she blood is that of veela's, and they have always been our sisters-"

"Be that as it may, the Malfoy, the _heir_, has found this spot, and the whole place of it has been permeated with a human presence. And _she_," He nodded disdainfully at Narcissa, "Is still a human."

There was a sudden struggle and Franze gave another roar of fury. A second later, Lucius was thrown against a tree; the remains of what had been his wand lying several feet away. Before he could utter a sound of protest, the knife was to his throat once more.

"Franze!" Lewanyi hurried over, and placed a single hand upon his heavily muscled shoulder. Immediately, he relaxed, and turned to her. "He gave no trouble, Franze."

"With all due honor, Lewanyi sha," Another male centaur had appeared. He dipped his head with respect, but pressed on. "They must both be put to death."

Lucius realized, with growing dismay, that the clearing was now ringed by the hunters- they had returned to find their sanctuary defiled. There were nods and murmurs of agreement, but several of the women gave cries of dismay. And then, one voice, chilling in its clarity, rang out.

"Did I not say, Lewanyi, that it would come to this?" Emerging from the shadows that the youth had regarded with fear earlier was a woman. Her features were sharp, even in the darkness, beautiful but dangerous. What set her apart, however, was that the thick hair that hung to her waist was blonde, and her eyes, a piercing grey. "But again, I was ignored. Overlooked and ruled, wasn't I, Lewanyi?" She was approaching the group now, and Lucius saw a small male trotting at her feet. He smiled hopefully at some of the other children as he passed, but they drew back and regarded him with hateful glares.

"_Always._" The blonde one hissed.

"Buloiea _sha_," One of the adults snarled the term of respect mockingly as she brushed past him. She ignored him.

"The traditions must be followed," Buloiea continued, undeterred. She had reached Franze by now, but it was Lewanyi who spoke first.

"The children harmed no one, sister-"

"Enough! I have told you repeatedly that you are to address me as Buloiea sha, as fitting for your_ queen_. You wear the title, but you are not, you hideous, blind thing."

"_Buloiea!_" Franze snarled, "She is your sister, and will address you as ever she sees fit. This is not the issue at hand."

"Isn't it though? I demanded that human gone the moment she set foot here, but your _precious_ Lewanyi insisted on keeping her, adorning her, having us all call her 'sha', as though she deserved respect. If all were as it should, I would be the sole ruler, and you-"

"Things are not as they were, Buloiea. You are queen; you should be satisfied. Again, this is not the issue that needs to be dealt with."

"It's not an issue, Franze. They both must die." Without further ado, she drew a knife from a belt around her waist and hurled it at Lucius.

If Franze had still held him immobile, Lucius would have been dead. As it was, he moved just enough to the side for the blade to sink into his right shoulder. Narcissa screamed and tried to rush forward, but almost instantly another male had galloped to her and lifted her easily.

"_Buloiea!_ You will control yourself!" Franze snarled. He reached out to draw the dagger from Lucius' arm, and wiped the blood from it in irritation. "You're not to maim him. Does he not deserve a quick death?"

"You cannot kill them!" Lewanyi cried. Franze gave her a pained look.

"Lewanyi," His voice was gentle. "There is no choice."

Her face flushed a deep red. "If this is how you are guided by you conscious…You will have to kill me as well for treason, because _I _invited the girl here. I told her to stay. I am far more guilty than she."

Franze face was quite suddenly devoid of coloring. "You mustn't say these things. She's a witch; she must have charmed or cursed you. You saw that boy trying to reach his wand-"

"No, Franze!"

"If she wants to die a traitor's death," Buloiea's voice floated slyly through the clearing. "Why not let her?"

"That you would see your own sister dead disgusts me. You're a hideous creature, beautiful or no."

"Your own mate? Your queen?" Buloiea hissed back.

"Not of my choosing." As he spoke, he moved subconsciously nearer to Lewanyi.

"I gave you a son." She made an offhand gesture towards the golden-haired child, who, seemingly bored of his parent's argument, was attempting to join in a game that several other younglings were playing. They pointedly snubbed him, and he returned to his mother, crestfallen. "Something my sister cannot say-"

"She is my true wife, Buloiea, my first and true. Had your parents not died-"

"I was born to be queen! The _sole_ queen, the true ruler."

"And it is lucky for all of us that you are not. You'd have made slaves of us."

Behind them, there was a low groan, and the turned to see Lucius sliding to the ground. Buloiea smirked.

"The boy will die from blood loss; shall we drown the girl?"

Lewanyi gave a furious cry. "Franze- Franze, you must not! Tell her, this cannot happen!"

Narcissa struggled ineffectually against her captor.

"The girl is innocent, and the repercussions will be great if that boy dies."

"You know I poison all my blades, Lewanyi. He's not got much longer."

"Daak," Lewanyi turned suddenly to the centaur that head Narcissa. "Let that girl go."

"Lewanyi sha,"

"_Now!_"

With a glance at Franze, he silently released her. Narcissa immediately sprang forward, ignoring all else as she rushed to Lucius.

"Wake up… Lucius please, say something…"

Swiftly, Lewanyi swooped down and lifted Lucius. "Come, Narcissa!" She commanded. She did as she was told, glancing over in time to see Franze raising a hand to stop his hunters from following. They'd not traveled more than a few dozen steps when Lewanyi stopped.

"Climb on my back, Narcissa. It will be faster."

She obeyed, however uncertainly, and could only cling for dear life as Lewanyi flew through the woods. She couldn't judge how far or long they traveled, but eventually she came to an abrupt halt, placing Lucius on the ground, and plucking two leaves from a nearby bush. Narcissa slid down, and watched as the centaury crushed the foliage and paced it on Lucius's tongue. She checked his breathing, and then gave a satisfied nod.

"He'll be fine. The poisons she uses are strong, but easily curable. But I'm concerned about the cut- look; it goes all the way through." Lewanyi shook her head. "I'm going to go get water. Remove his… covering…" She gestured uncertainly towards the shirt, not sure what to call it, "But be careful. And start a fire."

Narcissa did as she was told, and Lewanyi returned shortly with water suspended between her hands. Once it was heated and again cooled, she began washing the wound, scooping handfuls of the liquid from the aquatic orb suspended above her palm.

"I don't have any poultices, and I don't have the means to make any." Lewanyi frowned, and Narcissa reached for his shirt, and began ripping it into strips.

"Perhaps if we bandage it, and then get him to St. Mungo's…" Narcissa suggested.

"I've never treated a human before. So perhaps you should take him this person called Saint Mundgos. But you mustn't move him until he awakens."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, moving to place his head upon her lap. "Lewanyi," She frowned uncertainly. "What will happen when you go back? Will they let you?"

Lewanyi sighed. "I'm sure this is all very unsettling for you, Narcissa. But allow me attempt to explain. Buloiea is my younger sister. We're very near in age, only six twelvemoons apart in age. But by that age, my sire had already decided that I would be mated to Franze- and Franze had been sired by our leader. I would be queen, and all would have been well. These agreements of mating, you see, are unbreakable. Mere months before Buloiea was birthed, both of our sires were killed in an accident. Thaela, the mother of Franze, took not the leadership upon her own, but gave it willingly to the child. Franze was but ten twelvemoons at the time, and I nearly six. Franze was wise, even then, and while keeping central control, gave power to his hunters, listening to their opinions and ideas. Even as a young one, he knew… He showed every sign of bringing more prosperity and peace to our clan then ever before seen. But you see, when my sire was killed, my mother was with infant. Buloiea was born, and everything changed. She was a Blhond, a chosen leader."

Narcissa frowned. "She was blonde? How did that make her a leader?"

"Surely you know, young Narcissa, how it was the centaurs became? Once, centuries ago, there was a spell, a Dark magic, that transformed humans into centaurs. Eventually the knowledge was lost and destroyed, but amongst us magic is still forbidden. Or clan began when a girl called Maleera Malfoy was transformed by her own brother. Ashamed but unwilling to let the child died, her parents sent her to these very woods to live. As she grew, a group, not even a clan, but a nomadic tribe, came here. She mated with their leader's son, and so became ruler herself. She had children, though none carried her blonde hair and grey eyes. A hundred twelvemoons passed, and a boy of Blhond was born, into a time of war. From the time he could speak, he knew he was intended to lead his clan from it- and so he did. He became leader; he mated, and sired offspring. Two hundred years passed, and a girl of Blhond was born into a time of famine. She found food, she became queen, she ruled. Can you see the pattern? Whenever the stars dictated disaster, a Bhlond was born. There would have been disaster when the leader was killed, but Franze had taken control instead… by the time she could speak, Franze was twelve twelvemoons, very nearly man, and I close to eight. She knew she had been born as leader, but the position was not hers for the taking…My mother, proud of her Blhond, agreed that the child was born for a reason, and should be queen. None of the hunters wanted it so, and least of all did Thaela wish to see her only child stripped of power. Our mothers fought, and Thaela… Thaela killed mine and Buloiea's. For this, it was law that Thaela must be put to death. As leader, Franze had to give the final word of approval for the sentence… He changed after that, and gained the eternal respect of his hunters for doing what was right, rather than follow his own desire.

"As a parting word, Thaela begged her son to take Buloiea as a second mate to alleviate a portion of her parting guilt. It's very rare that such will happen, though especially permissible for a leader. He didn't wish to, since he would be mating me once I was fifteen twelvemoons, but agreed for her sake.

"And so it was. We were quite well suited, Franze and I. We grew to care more strongly then one ought for another being. We were… There was…"

"You're in love." Narcissa offered. "I could tell."

"I know not what 'love' is, for we have no such term. It sounds fitting though, so I shall say we were 'love'. We lived happily for thirteen twelvemoons, though Buloiea proved to be demanding, sullen, difficult and cruel. She wanted to be queen, to rule, and she hated me because of it. Franze, however, was the key to her power, or most secure stepping stone. I know not which. She idolized him, and tried at every opportunity to steal his affection from me. She succeeded only in gaining his despisal, and as her fifteenth twelvemoon grew nearer, he began to resent his promise. He would still mate her, as promised, and… certain protocol was to be followed. The only night we have spent apart in all our twelvemoons of being mated was the night he mated Buloiea… and even then, he came to me just after midnight, swearing he never wanted even to look at her again. But in that one night, she managed to do something I have thus far been unable to- she became with infant.

"You may imagine, I was beside myself with grief. We fought- and she did this." Lewanyi gestured to her scarred eye. "Her son will become leader when Franze is dead. He is Blhond as well, as I'm sure you saw. An innocent child- I fear he will be tainted by his mother, my sister. She has made a recluse of herself, along with the boy. Franze cares nothing for the child, a tragedy indeed. We are still in a state of waiting… But look. He stirs."

Narcissa looked down to see Lucius staring back at her, eyes glazed with pain, but jaw set.

"Issa…" He tried again. "Narcissa," His voice was hoarse, and the words seemed to be a struggle.

"Speak not, Heir." Lewanyi commanded. "You must stay still. Narcissa is going to take you to a man called saint Mundgos. The poison will leave you feeling unwell for several days, and the wound may permanently reduce usage of that arm."

"My _wand…_"

"Quiet, Heir." She commanded firmly. Her tone, affectionate and warm to Narcissa, had hardened against Lucius. "I cannot move him any further, and I must return to face my own fate. If the person you call saint Mundgos-"

"St. Mungo's is a hospital." Lucius corrected wearily. Lewanyi ignored him.

"But what will happen when you return?" Narcissa asked.

"I know not, and I dare not guess. Can you get him to saint Mundgo by yourself?"

"I can try," She replied uncertainly.

"I'll walk." Lucius volunteered irritably, pulling himself into a sitting position. However, his face immediately whitened, and he eased himself back into Narcissa's lap. "In a moment," He amended.

"Lucius, you can't walk. If I levitate you up to the Manor, and then-"

"_No._ No, we have to go straight to the hospital."

"You can't be thinking of apparating in this condition?"

"No, there's a grate in the gatehouse. I just need to get there. I can do it on my own." He forced himself into a sitting position, despite the fact he looked quite ready to pass out. After a moment, he rose to his feet.

"It's that way, Heir." Lewanyi gestured lazily, and nodded to Narcissa.

"I take my leave here, and bid you well." She turned and galloped off into woods. Lucius took a step in the direction Lewanyi had indicated, and stumbled, gasping in pain. This was going to be difficult.

(A/N: I know, another eternity to update. This was going to be longer, but I'll just make that the next chapter. Thanks for being patient with me!)


	74. Risks Seen

**Chapter Seventy Four**

"… So, Mr. Malfoy, allow me to clarify this. You sustained this wound, which goes the entire way through your shoulder and appears to be clean cut, by…" The Healer checked the chart he held once more. "'Falling down the stairs'?" He read doubtfully. Lucius nodded in affirmation. "And there were no… sharp objects involved?"

"None. None at all."

"Lucius…" Narcissa frowned, but was quelled by a sharp look.

"But you can heal it, right?"

"Of course we can. But you see, as you are a minor, I'll need a parent's-"

"I can pay. Money will not be an issue, and if you're concerned that I don't have the legal access to funds, then you're quite mistaken-"

"Not at all. But because you're under the age of seventeen, we need to get your parents permission."

Lucius fixed the Healer with a deadly glare. Without moving his gaze, he addressed Narcissa. "Go wait outside for a moment."

She obeyed, however uncertainly, and several moments later the Healer emerged as well, looking thoroughly shaken. "He asks you come back in now, Miss Black." He informed her briefly, before marching rapidly down the corridor.

"You threatened him, didn't you?" Narcissa asked, half amused, half exasperated.

"No. I simply reminded him of several facts it might be important for him to be aware of in the near future."

"So, he'll fix your arm without your parents' assent?"

Lucius grinned wickedly. "Precisely." With his good arm, he reached up to pull her onto the bed bedside him. "But next time you want to go for a walk, I warn you that I may be disinclined."

"I didn't mean- Lucius, they all just seemed so friendly!"

"I'm certain they did, pet." He began to stroke her hair soothingly. "But you must remember that centaurs are dangerous creatures- as are many other beings in those woods. I recommend you don't wander off by yourself again."

_Well_, I_ wasn't the one injured._ "Yes, I know. I won't."

"They tend not to like humans."

_Not humans, just you. The 'Heir'. _"I noticed."

Lucius sighed. "And we're going to have to stop at Ollivander's on the way back to the Manor. My wand, Narcissa!"

"Lucius," she snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest submissively in a calming gesture. "I'm sure-"

"Miss Black, we're going to have to ask you to leave for the duration of the healing procedure. There's a waiting room just down the hall, if you will…"

"Absolutely!" Narcissa hopped up, but turned back to give Lucius a quick peck. "See you soon."

"Mmm…" He snaked a hand around her neck, pulling her back for a slightly more satisfying kiss.

The Healer cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Narcissa pulled back, blushing. Lucius gave the man a look of intense dislike.

"Alright then." He snapped as Narcissa left the room. "Fix my arm."

…

It took longer than Narcissa expected. After an hour she began to fidget, after two she began to sulk, and after three, she became worried. But Lucius emerged at last, clearly in perfect heath, as he walked from the room, criticizing the Healers for taking 'so bloody long', and demanded they apologize to Narcissa for the wait.

"To Ollivander's then, my pet?"

"It- it's awfully late. Perhaps it can wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. If it were any other item, I'd gladly take you home and into bed," She noted here that he mentioned nothing of sleep, "But I need a wand at all times."

Ollivander's was closed when they arrived, but Lucius felt no compunctions towards pounding on the door until the elderly man came down, looking furiously at them.

"I need a new wand. _Now._" Lucius reaching into his pocket, and extracted a rather heavy-looking pouch. Ollivander narrowed his eyes, before opening the door wider and ushering them in.

…

"Dragon heartstring, elm, fourteen inches… I'm not sure about it."

"Oh, you'll get used to it, I'm sure."

As they strode through Diagon Alley, Lucius turned it over and gave it a rather experimental flick. It emitted a gust of warm wind, and Narcissa's skirt was blown up. She gasped in displeasure and pushed it down, glaring at Lucius all the while. He grinned wickedly at her, and pocketed the wand.

"Yes, me too. Shall we floo?"

"I want to take the Knight Bus. I never have before; my mum says crude and unpleasant- but I think it looks fun!"

"It isn't." He replied dampeningly. Narcissa pouted playfully.

"Please?" She linked her arm around his, and tucked her head against his shoulder.

"_Why_ must I constantly indulge you? 'Lucius'," He mimicked. "'Let's go for a walk in the woods'. Bloody brilliant idea that was." Despite his grumblings, he reached into his pocket and drew his wand, extending his left arm. Almost immediately, a large purple bus screeched to a halt before them. "Just remember, it was _your_ idea."

"I know, Lucius."

….

"How could you let me set foot on that thing!?" Narcissa demanded when they finally arrived back at Wiltshire, stumbling through the gates like a drunkard. Lucius laughed at her disarray, scooping her up just before she fell to her knees.

"You wanted it, my pet. I did you a favor, remember? You're indebted to me now."

"For _that_? I may kill you!"

"In this state? I'll take my chan-"

"Heir."

Lucius was so stunned he nearly dropped Narcissa, but managed to put her down safely and draw his wand. Franze had appeared quite suddenly from the trees and stood before them now. He looked the same as he had earlier in the day, yet something had changed. His shoulder were slumped, his face turned downwards. When he spoke, he addressed only Lucius.

"They know."

Narcissa watched the color drain from Lucius's face, obvious even in the dim light.

"What?" His voice was hoarse horror.

"I told them."

"You _what?_"

"Told who what?" Narcissa cut in uncertainty, but no one seemed to hear.

"They know and are watching. Waiting. It's too late now, heir."

"You- _why?_"

"You should ask, heir." He lifted his head, and Narcissa gasped at the rage that twisted his strong features. "You brought her and now Lewanyi…" He stopped, seemingly unable to go on. "So they know. I told them."

Lucius stared in disbelief for several seconds longer, before raising his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Franze didn't resist or try to move away. Narcissa clapped a hand to her mouth but it scarcely muffled her scream, and Lucius turned to her.

"Get back to the Manor!" But she stood still, transfixed by the sight of the dead centaur. "_Now!_" He roared, causing her to jump, and then bolt off up the path. Lucius, on the other hand, turned and headed into the woods

It wasn't difficult to locate the centaurs again. He met one guard in the woods, whom he killed before an alarm could be raised. The rest he avoided before finally reaching the clearing where the remaining members of the clan rested. The scene was peaceful for only moment. He watched the families, grouped together, children nestled into their mother's arms while fathers dozed nearby; younger couples entangled, and off to the far side, isolated from the rest, was Buloiea, her small son looking terribly alone several feet away. Lucius raised his wand and it emitted a loud _bang_, and immediately, every creature was on its feet.

"Franze is dead!" He bellowed above their din. "Who is leader now?"

They quieted, and all eyes drifted back. Buloiea grinned horribly.

"I am, heir. You may address me."

"Is it true? Has he broken the pact? Do they know?"

"On all accounts yes; you should not have let her near here."

It wasn't difficult to kill them all. Against a group of creatures defenseless towards magic, it was almost too easy- and when he was done, only Buloiea and her child remained. She hadn't moved a muscle to protect her tribe, and when the massacre was over, simply asked, "And now?"

"I have better plans for you." He pushed up the sleeve of his left arm, and carefully pressed two fingers to the tattoo there. "Bellatrix." He pronounced clearly, and waited. "And where's your sister? I didn't notice around."

"Franze had no choice but to order her death- after all, to invite a human here, and go against Command and actually _defend _her! Well, it had to be done, and then he went to tell them."

"What d'you mean?"

"She's dead, heir. She had to be killed- but I suppose Franze was glad to go by your hand. He wanted revenge; I suppose he got it too, if you can't keep her away. Foolish of you."

It took nearly ten minutes, but eventually she stumbled into sight, swearing and tugging twigs from her tangled hair.

"What the _hell _do you want, Malfoy? What's your 'emergency'? It better be pretty important to get be out of bed at this hour!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Another human- that's _clearly _the solution to your problems, heir."

"Shut up, you half breed. Malfoy, I'm warning you-"

"Half breed, you call me? You're nothing but a helpless human, you understand nothing!"

"And you're a horse. You should be off somewhere pulling a cart for a Muggle."

The leaves began to tremble with Buloiea's rage. "You are a shortsighted fool! You comprehend nothing of the universe around you!"

Neither noticed Lucius slip silently from the clearing.

…

"You killed him!"

"Narcissa, if you understood _why-_"

"I might, if you'd explain what happened!"

"I-" Lucius sank into a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands. He'd managed the past few hours on pure adrenaline and willpower, but now his entire body ached, he felt positively nauseous, and his shoulder was throbbing, not to mention the migraine he could feel beginning at the base of his skull. 'Go home and rest', the doctor told him.

"To just kill him! I can't believe you!"

"He told them though. You don't know what that means…"

"Of course I don't, because I _never_ understand _anything!_"

"Narcissa, it's better if you don't…" He stood up once more, shrugging out of his shirt as he headed towards the bed.

"I'm tired of this argument! I- You're going to sleep? Just like that? This is a new low Lucius, even for you."

He couldn't summon the strength to reply as he fell back onto his bed.

"You-" her face was flushed with rage, but as she stepped closer, she frowned. "You're in pain."

"No," He lied automatically. Narcissa shook her head, exasperated at his inability to admit weakness. "The vampires, Narcissa. He told the vampires." He sighed at last, resolve weakened not by her demanding attitude, but the concern etched into her features.

"What vampires?"

His eyes slid shut as she bent down to remove his shoes, and began to tenderly stroke his hair.

"The ones that live in the woods outside our land. They seek vengeance against us but cannot touch… Narcissa, can't I explain in the morning?"

"I- I suppose so, love." She moved to undo his belt and remove his pants and lift the blankets to cover him, unnoticing of his wry smile.

"I'm not a complete invalid, pet." But he made no move to resist her ministrations.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, Lucius. I didn't realize- they were so nice!"

But he'd fallen asleep.

Narcissa sighed, and reached forward to tuck a strand of stray hair away from his forehead. She _would _be upset with him for killing Franze, just not at this very moment. Stretching, Narcissa rose and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for sleep, but a loud crashing brought her out almost immediately.

"_Malfoy!_"

But that sounded like Bella. Bellatrix couldn't possibly be in Wiltshire!

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Malfoy? Leaving me with that beast? Well, she's dead now, but look! Look what she did! Malfoy, are you even listening? Malfoy, wake up!"

"Bellatrix! What are you doing here?"

"Cissy? Well, I should have figured you'd be nearby. Lucius wouldn't want you far from his bed, would he?"

"Leave your sister alone, Bellatrix. And I knew you'd have more fun with her. I wanted her to suffer."

"I am missing a _finger!_"

"Can't help you there- I'm fresh out of Skele-gro."

"I'm bleeding all over your expensive rug."

"I can get a house-elf to clean it tomorrow. Go home, Bella."

"You woke me up because you were too lazy to torture the thing yourself?"

"No, just too tired to be creative."

…

"It was around a millennium ago, I think. These lands have always been swarming with any number of dark creatures, but all had come to accept the dominance of the family by then- but the vampires were still causing problems. They're difficult to kill, vampires, as you might imagine, and they were convinced the land was rightly theirs. Very territorial, you see. But when it turned to be a futile gesture feeding from the surrounding towns, for there were towns all around here in that time, they decided to attack the house directly. They were held at bay for the most part, for they intensely dislike fire. One night, while the others were distracting the night guard, one of them approached the house and stole the heir. He didn't kill him; he transformed him, and then sent him back into the Manor. So newly made, vampires can scarcely control their actions in quests for blood. The child had killed his mother, sisters, and one brother before he could be subdued and killed. Of course, you may imagine that the two remaining members of the family- the head of the household an heir apparent- were less than pleased with this. Claudius Malfoy and his son, I believe. So Claudius ordered battle against the attacking forces, difficult, you see, since each day more soldiers were Transformed. He did, however, eventually procure enough that he could take their fangs- as you know, fangs taken from a living vampire have incredible magical properties- and bury the fangs around the entire property. I'm not exactly certain the Creatural Law that states it, but they can't cross the property line, and they couldn't touch the current inhabitants, or their direct descendants. I'm safe, my father and sister are safe. But the vampires have been looking, waiting for centuries for an opportunity to get revenge. Since they can't physically touch a Malfoy, they've tried to steal countless objects and people. But you might imagine that people like my father wouldn't care about others being killed- least of all his wife. They keep their most valued possession locked up, somewhere where no one could reach whatever it was."

"But _what_ did Franze tell the vampires?"

"That I- Jahzara, get _out._"

"Sammy and I want to hear the rest of the story." She toddled into the room, arms wrapped around the infant's middle. The baby was jostled horribly, but seemed to adore being held all the same.

"No, Jahzara."

"Jahzzy, dear! You'll hurt Semania! She's fragile!"

"She's fine, Cissa. What happens next, Lucius?"

"You turn around and leave. Just because you can unlock my door doesn't mean you should."

Jahzara ignored him, and carefully placed the baby upon his bed before clambering up herself. "Finish, Lucius."

"Maybe… later." He was eyeing Semania with intense dislike. She cooed haplessly back at him, offering a toothless grin. He turned away in disgust, giving Narcissa a sharp look as she reached out to stroke the little one's cheek. She withdrew the hand quickly.

"You know, Jahzzy dear, I happen to know another story, about a billywig, crup and diricawl…"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, not the most interesting chapter (the vampires resurface though, as well as the rest of the story, so don't worry) but i felt guilty for being gone so long... ugh, but i can't promise any faster updates in the near future... sorry [ Thanks for sticking with me though! I still appreciate all your reviews!) 


	75. The Reason Why

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

"It was so thoughtful of you to invite me, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you, and I'm so sorry about-"

"Spending the afternoon and most of the evening in London."

"Yes, Lucius that was what I was about to say! Anyway Mrs. Malfoy, thank you."

Caliva smiled. "We always enjoy having you over, Narcissa. I hope you have a nice term." She touched Lucius's shoulder affectionately before apparating from the platform. As soon as she was gone, Narcissa turned and scowled.

"I was going to say London, I'm not an idiot! I know not to tell your mother we were off traipsing about with centaurs!"

"I know, pet, but history has proven you to be forgetful." He replied unabashedly.

"Michael! How are you?" She ignored him pointedly and strode over to her friend, throwing her arms around him and kissing each cheek.

"Narcissa, _ma cherie,_ I am fine. And you?"

"In perfectly good health. How was your holiday?"

"Rather uneventful, yours?"

"Oh, fairly boring. I was staying at the Malfoy Manor with Lucius- well, he's got this darling little sister, Jahzzy, and she-"

"_Alright, _Narcissa, I get the point!" Lucius grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

"_Au revoir, Michel!_" She sang, before linking her arm with Lucius's and kissing his cheek. He growled, and she giggled.

"Oh, are you mad at me now? Refresh my memory why- I seem to have forgotten."

"You mustn't torment me so Narcissa- I hardly deserve it, and besides, you wouldn't enjoy it if I went about snatching up every girl I passed to kiss her while you stood two metres away, now would you?"

"It's not _everyone, _just Michael. And that's only because-"

"Yes, I _know._ Because he's bloody _French._ But tell me, Narcissa," He flashed a sudden, mischievous grin. "How do you kiss an Englishman?"

"Oh, I don't." She flirted back. "Men on this side of the Channel don't merit such freely given affections, for they unfailingly demand more than a chaste peck."

"We've always been brighter than the French- we not only know what we want, we take it. Even the Muggles know they ought to be fighting each other."

"Perhaps the French are just true gentlemen."

"No such thing, my dear."

"There certainly is! He's thoughtful, and gentle, handsome-"

Lucius smirked. "One out of three is a start."

"Intelligent, clever-"

"Blonde, rich-"

"Conceited monster."

"I quite like that one," He murmured, snaking an arm around her waist and tugging her into the nearest empty compartment.

"I think I've found the one I like, too." She replied, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She could tell he was grinning, even as he kissed her, though the smile abruptly vanished when the compartment door was flung open.

"Cissy! _There _you are! How was your break? Mine would have been better, but I only got to see Britt for two days of it. But he gave me this jade bracelet- look, Cissy! He's gotten a job at the Ministry- just an assistant; he really would rather be working at Gringotts… Well, you know how boys are, they _really_ want to join a Quidditch team and get famous fast, but realistically, he's doing quite well. Any way, Garrick's been driving me mad, he's five now, and Jason just turned three. And Sarah-Beth is pregnant again! Unbelievable; horrible women like her shouldn't be allowed to have children. At least Jason's a darling, but if Sarah-Beth has another boy-!"

Lucius leaned over to Narcissa. "Who the hell are these people?"

Ari rolled her eyes. "Do you not listen to _anything_ I say?"

"Not really."

"Sarah-Beth is my step-mother; Garrick and Jason and baby number three are my half siblings."

"I didn't know you had any siblings." Lucius replied lazily, pulling Narcissa into a seat.

"Four, actually, soon to be five. All brothers, at this point. Nicholas is the oldest, and lives in Uzbekistan with his wife Karimova. Harvey teaches the history of Gremlinocracy in Czechoslovakia. They're my… _real_ brothers, I suppose you'd call them." There was a distinct bitterness in her voice when she spoke of her family. They all looked up as the door slid open, and were immediately blinded by a flash of light.

"Severus, what exactly is that?"

"A camera."

"Why do you have a camera?"

"It was a birthday gift."

"I didn't know you had a birthday," Narcissa replied, looking up curiously. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well you see, most people do, considering that no one has yet discovered a way to exist without having come into origin on a certain date... To my knowledge, at least…"

"You know what I meant!" She huffed. Severus grinned.

"I did." He took a seat beside Ari. "Photographs are fascinating things, really. They don't just r_ecord_ a moment- they can show you the thoughts of a person at a particular moment."

"Just what you need- to not only _read_ people's thoughts, but keep them and evaluate for later."

Severus shrugged carelessly and took the image that had been ejected from the camera. He examined it for a moment, and gave a snort of laughter. "I rather like this one."

Lucius reached over and snatched it away, and Narcissa peered over his shoulder at it. The Ari in the photograph looked thoroughly annoyed- much like the Ari in real life, who was currently being ignored. Narcissa was sitting patiently and smiling vaguely, glad to see her friends once more. However, the Lucius in the picture was clearly still thinking of earlier activities as he continued to kiss and stroke and be ignored by Narcissa. The real Lucius made a sound of irritation and flung the image back at Severus.

"You know, you never really know the type of blackmail that can come from photographs-"

"Severus…"

"Lucius would be very aware of how damaging blackmail can potentially be-"

"_Enough, _Severus!"

Severus matched Lucius's glare with a long, even stare. "Of course."

…

It was later that night, as a select group of Slytherins smuggled themselves from the heavily guarded castle, that Lucius pulled his friend aside.

"What the _hell _is it that you want, Severus? It was a low trick you pulled on the train. If you're intending to blackmail me-"

"Let go of me, Lucius. I wasn't blackmailing you, I was making a point. You have too bloody much to hide from her." He cut off Lucius's reply. "I don't care, and besides," He settled the white, expressionless mask upon his face. "We have important business that needs to be taken care of."

With a stiff nod, Lucius put his on as well. "Then let's go."

…

Lucius was very nearly the last person to arrive back in the common room. The others had dispersed to their own beds and showers, but Lucius moved silently and swiftly past the staircase leading to his dormitory. Instead, he mounted a different set of steps, and pushed open the door to one of the few undisturbed Slytherin chambers. The sound of six sleeping girls was unbroken, and Lucius strode over to canopied bed on his left and pushed the curtains back. As was to be expected, Narcissa lay curled peacefully, her expression untroubled. Still careful not to make a sound, Lucius stripped away his robes and mask and crawled beneath the sheets beside her, the smooth fabric cool and soothing against his feverish skin. Narcissa awoke with a start as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lucius?" She murmured in sleepy confusion.

"Go back to sleep." He replied. However, instead of drawing her into the usual, protective embrace, he tucked his forehead to her throat, and settled against her. Narcissa smiled reached out to place her arms around his shoulders, stroking the back of his neck tenderly.

"Goodnight, my love." She was asleep before the words had fully left her lips.

When she woke up the next morning, alone, she had no recollection of him ever being there.

…

"…You're assignment will be to research one city, and evaluate the contributions of that city to the magical world of today. You may select the city."

Lucius yawned exaggeratedly and threw his feet up on the desk before him, kicking the Hufflepuff in front of him as he did so. Bellatrix made an obscene gesture behind Binns's back.

"Young Mr. Wilkerson-"

"Wilkes, sir-"

"Wilkerson, what city have you chosen?"

"Paris, if I may."

"Yes, of course."

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix mocked Michael's studious attitude.

"Professor, if I may, sir, I would like to research _every _city, Your Majesty, because they're all so important, Oh Most Magnificent and Ghostly One, that I can't possibly choose!"

"You'll select one, Ms. Blakerly."

"_Black._" Bellatrix snapped. She would stand for no one forgetting _her _name.

"Very well, where will you be researching?"

"Cluj-Napoca… In the very heart of Transylvania." She grinned dangerously at Lucius, daring him to find a city more submerged in the Dark Arts. Lucius raised his hand, staring back insolently.

"Professor," He drawled lazily, "I would like to study New Orleans."

A sudden hush fell over the room. Even Bellatrix looked stunned. Binns blinked twice, looking far more alert than Lucius had ever seen him before.

"_What_ did you just say, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've never been able to find any good information on it, not here, or even in my father's far more expansive library."

"And for good reason! You know not what you jest at, young Malfoy."

"I'm not jesting; I want to research New Orleans."

"Enough. You shall come with me."

With an uncharacteristically firm set to his translucent jaw, he led Lucius from the classroom and through the corridors to the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs."

The massive stone guardian began to rotate, allowing Lucius access to the staircase beyond.

"In then, boy, and explain to the Headmaster… In all my years of teaching, I never…" He drifted off, shaking his head as he did so. With a shrug, Lucius headed up to the chamber above.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I suppose it's been too long that you were out of trouble. What brings you here today?"

"Binns sent me."

"Surely not?" Dumbledore frowned. "I cannot recall Professor Binns ever sending a student to me before for disciplinary reasons. Take a seat, Lucius, and tell me why."

"We were given an assignment, and told to select a city to research."

"And you refused?"

"No. I told him I wanted to research New Orleans."

Dumbledore's expression hardened. "You did not. In front of a class full of children?"

"Yes," Lucius replied defiantly. "I did."

"You certainly know then, Mr. Malfoy, that New Orleans, Louisiana, is a Banned city? One of the few remaining?"

"I do."

The Headmaster sighed heavily, and placed his folded hands upon his desk. "Do you understand a Ban on a region, Lucius?"

"Of course I do." He snapped. "A Ban must be accepted by an assembly of representatives from all Wizarding Nations. It is placed on an area to signify that they will not be acknowledged as exiting by any other in the Wizarding world. A true, permanent Ban is only placed on a city or country when the general crimes of that entire place have reached a level as to threaten the well-being of society as a whole. Bans are rare, because problems can usually be traced to an individual or a small group. No imports or exports to and from the place can occur."

"Very good textbook answer, Lucius, but I'm not entirely sure you completely understand what it means. Certainly a clever boy such as yourself can see one of the biggest flaws in Bans?"

"Of course. You can't Ban individuals. People can go to and leave the city if they so choose."

"Precisely. However, in the case of New Orleans, the inhabitants are entirely isolated. Few choose to leave, and none choose to visit. Do you know why?"

"I suppose because the city must be self-sufficient."

"You're very right- It thrives. But on a magic beyond our realm of comprehension."

"I know that it's Dark, but I've never been able to find any sort of substantial information about it, anywhere."

"Dark in a way you and I cannot begin to understand. Few things have ever been given to our world from New Orleans; only two that I am aware of. Do you know what they are?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Dementors and horcruxes. Do you know what a horcrux is, Lucius?"

This time, he nodded.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but perhaps you could tell me what the two have in common?"

"A Dementor… Takes your soul. A horcrux tears it apart."

"Correct. You'd be lucky to be simply murdered or go mad in a place like New Orleans. Some people like to tell themselves that we've seen the worst New Orleans has to offer- I personally believe that they've shown us only their pettiest thieves, their bluntest knives. The creatures of New Orleans- for I won't call them human- know that the soul is more valuable than the mind or body, and can torture or deform it in ways you or I cannot even begin to fathom. The city is kept in order- whatever they may consider order to be- by a family whose secrets I could not even dream of wishing to understand."

He paused, frowning slightly.

"To my knowledge, no one has traveled to New Orleans from the outside world, but few could enter the gates even if they wished to. A wizard would have to have blood as old as the city itself… Or none at all."

"No blood?" Lucius echoed.

"Vampires, ghosts and other malevolent spirits, banshees, boggarts, and other Dark creatures frequent the place, but aren't generally accepted into our society as viable members. As it is not generally accepted in our society to speak of Banned places, especially not in a classroom."

"And the Muggles that live in the Muggle New Orleans… Do they really know nothing of what they live beside?"

"Perhaps some suspect it; I'm sure many have seen things that they have brushed off as their imagination."

Lucius made a sound of disgust. "Blind, stupid things, Muggles, aren't they?"

"They are _innocent_, Lucius, not stupid. I'm sure you can appreciate innocence when you encounter it?"

The certainty in the older man's voice caused Lucius to glare. Dumbledore straightened the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"You will go apologize to Professor Binns, and select a more suitable city to research. Do you have any other questions?"

Lucius rose from his seat. "None at all." He turned and strode from the office, walked directly past his class (smirking at Bellatrix as he did so) and waited patiently beside the door of Narcissa's classroom until the bell rang. She was the first out the door, and he grabbed her arm, pulled her against him, placed a hand over her mouth, and nipped her neck.

"Miss me, pet?"

"Lucius," She turned, grinning. "It's been an hour."

"Too long, I know."

"I have to get to Potions."

"No you don't." He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to steer her down the staircase and through the main entry hall. "There is a lake outside just _waiting_ to be strolled around."

Though she strongly disapproved of cutting classes, Narcissa couldn't resist a grin. "Alright… But just this _once._"

"What fun is once?"

* * *

(A/N: Again, I apologize for the time it took, and really appreciate all your reviews. Any one who's good at seeing patterns will think this happiness is too good to last- and of course it is. I'll still try to update as much as possible!) 


	76. Refusals and Mistakes

**Chapter Seventy Six**

"…But really, if you think about it from a logistical standpoint, it's quite evident that there's next to no chance-"

"Who needs logistics?"

"Not you, Bellatrix, because you function contrary to all laws. Ministry laws, laws of reason and gravity… Lucius, really, that is _enough!_"

The conversation was brought to an abrupt halt and Lucius looked up, surprised and guilty for a moment, before his features hardened into certainty.

"Stop what? What are you talking about, Severus? I wasn't doing anything." As far as anyone else could tell, he hadn't been, and Severus's sudden outburst had come at an odd time.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lucius."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Lucius settled back and resumed stroking Narcissa's hair. Bellatrix continued her rant, and several minutes later, Severus gave his friend another sharp glare. This time Lucius sat up abruptly.

"You can't-" He began, sounding quite alarmed, but Severus held up quelling hand.

"Later."

"Indeed." He replied dryly.

…

"You _swore _that you couldn't!" Lucius exploded once they were away from and curious ears or prying eyes.

"I didn't lie to you."

"Then how the hell did you-"

"I've been studying it, Lucius."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Let me try a metaphor. Perhaps you might know that when children of a third world country move to more advanced societies, they can fluently speak their native language, of course, but cannot read or write it? It's similar to that. I've been studying Legilimency, and I've come to a better understanding of it. I can still only see into your thoughts when I try, Lucius, and if you felt like exerting any efforts, I'm sure you could stop me."

"Even if you _can _see what I'm thinking, you have no right to attempt to chastise me for it!"

"I wonder how Narcissa would feel if I told her. It's rude the way you treat her, and even worse how you think of her. She's still a viable human being, not some possession of yours that you can do whatever you'd like with."

"I know that!" He snarled back, though finding it very difficult to argue with a person who had seen what he'd been thinking of doing with his betrothed, if only he could get her to agree… Which he should be able to do soon, as long as-

"You're doing it _again!_ You may need to accept the fact that she doesn't want you-"

"Stop it!" Lucius interrupted, Severus's words upsetting him more than he cared to admit.

"She's still a little girl, Lucius. If you could see the way her mind works, you would realize that… You enjoy her innocence, don't deny that, but only when it suits you? That isn't really fair to her, is it?"

"She _isn't _a child, Severus! She's fifteen, and she has to grow up at some point! What's she so afraid of, anyway?"

"I think a lot of people are afraid to grow up- afraid of taking responsibility for themselves, making their own decisions- it isn't uncommon."

"She won't need to take responsibility, Severus; she's marrying into money, remember? It isn't as if she'll need to start a career and survive on her own in a big city."

"Well, _she _doesn't know that." Severus pointed out reasonably. Lucius scowled.

"You don't think that if told her about it-"

"_No_. It's not worth it. Surely even you can wait two years?"

"I don't think I should have to wait two years. I think that after all this time, frankly, I _deserve-_"

"You deserve nothing, Lucius! She's still got the right to refuse you-"

"A right she'll be surrendering the second the words 'I do' pass her lips..."

"-and it isn't as if you've been waiting patiently and chastely until she _is_ ready!"

"Well, what's to be expected? I won't wait like a monk for her, and any decent woman would be understanding of that."

The sound of soft footsteps signaled approach, and Severus's acidic reply was cut off.

"What are you two doing out here?" Narcissa chirped brightly at them, and slid unresistingly into Lucius's arms.

"Nothing at all, pet." Lucius lied affectionately. Severus rolled his eyes.

"At least be grateful she's not a Virgin of Marisol." Lucius gave a bitter snort, but Narcissa was nonplussed.

"What're you talking about? What's that?"

"There are covens around Europe that are composed of women of exceptional magical talents. They're taken as infants and raised in these schools, and never see a man in all their lives. The first was on the coast of Spain, and thus the name 'Marisol'." Severus explained.

"Oh. What were you saying about them?"

"Nothing." Lucius replied. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Narcissa seemed rather hurt by the abrupt dismissal, and he backtracked.

"What I mean is, isn't it time for dinner yet?"

"I- I suppose so." She conceded suspiciously. His back to her, Lucius rolled his eyes, and turned to usher her towards the Great Hall. But as they began to leave, Lucius paused suddenly.

"I think I left something in the Common Room… You go ahead pet, I'll be there in a moment."

Clearly not fooled by the transparent lie, Narcissa stalked off in a manner that told Lucius he would need to exert a good deal of effort to get back into her good graces. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Severus one more.

"What else have you seen?" He demanded. His friend shrugged.

"Like I told you, I only see when I want to."

"That isn't what I asked." Lucius snapped, clearly not fooled by the evasion of his question.

"Alright…" He thought for a moment. "The other night. When we were coming back from the raid. Most everyone else was high on adrenaline; you have no idea how irritating it is to look into someone's mind when they're like that. Bellatrix especially- have I ever mentioned that she's entirely mad? Anyway, everyone else was thinking of what had just happened, the Muggles they'd killed and tortured, or they're plans for later that evening- most far more explicit than I'd care to go into detail about, as I'm sure you can imagine. But you… You weren't. You were thinking about Narcissa… but in a far different manner than this afternoon, I might add-"

"_Severus,_"

"Yes, yes, I know. As I was saying, you were thinking of Narcissa, odd enough in itself, considering the timing, but you just wanted… I don't know, Lucius… You just wanted to _be _with her."

"I-that's ridiculous. I just…"

"I think you're more dependant on her than you like to realize."

"And _I _think you forget that I depend on no one, Severus. Nor do you. We both learned quite early on how foolish of an idea dependency was, remember?"

"Narcissa isn't going to hurt you. Just because she can doesn't mean that she will."

It was a lie, an unintentional one, but at the time, neither could have dreamt exactly how wrong those words were.

Lucius shrugged. "She can't hurt me, Severus. What could _she _possibly do to hurt _me?_"

"I wonder what she might do if she found out, Lucius."

"She won't. It's not as if I'm going about seducing her closest friends; unless you or I choose to tell her, she'll remain happily oblivious. And I can promise that _I _won't be saying anything." He gave his friend a meaningful look. "And right now, I'm hungry." Without another word, he turned and headed the way Narcissa had gone.

* * *

"Do you know where I've never been that I would love to go?" 

"Erm… Czechoslovakia?"

"Czech… What? No."

"Oh. Then no. I have no idea, but have the distinct feeling you're about to tell me."

"I'd love to go to Australia. I heard the witches and wizards are so friendly there, and they've go such nice scenery, especially on the east coast."

"Sounds splendid."

"Yet I get the distinct feeling that you don't care."

"No, I do. Honestly." He replied, tone monotonous. Narcissa sighed and rolled on her side, away from him. Lucius instantly sidled up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Really, pet, I would love to take you to Australia. We could go to Sydney and see one of those bloody operas in that odd building and take pictures of whatever the hell you want; I'd buy you all the souvenirs you could ever dream of wanting. I might even take you to that decrepit park with the clown face-gate if you'd like. But I think the real question is, what would you give me in return?" He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, and waited.

"A very sincere 'thank you'." She returned stiffly after a moment. Lucius chuckled and pressed himself closer still, and murmured against her ear,

"Nothing else?"

"_No!_" She shoved away and sprang to her feet. "No Lucius, nothing else! _Never_! Alright? Stop it Lucius, just stop it!"

Lucius stood as well, eyes flashing dangerously. "That's rather selfish, don't you think?"

"No, it's not! I'm not one of your possessions; you are the one to tell me what I can or can't do, or what I must and mustn't!"

"I never said you were."

"But you assumed it! Please Lucius, just _stop_."

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because I don't want… I don't want you, Lucius!" She cried. It wasn't entirely true, but it at least silenced him. He stared at her for several seconds, as stunned as if she had slapped him, before moving swiftly past her and back into the castle.

Lucius descended the stairs from the tower rapidly, trying to remain calm. _She's just upset. She doesn't mean that. She didn't really mean 'never'. She didn't really mean it when she said 'I don't want you'. She couldn't possibly. After everything… She said she loved… But of course, love doesn't exist. And apparently, loyalty and gratification don't either. Severus couln't have been right. She's just bei-_

"Oh!" He was jerked from his thoughts but a small cry as he crashed into a slight figure with books in her arms. They scattered and she quickly dropped to her knees to pick them up, blushing furiously. "I- I'm so sorry! Excuse me,"

"It was my fault… Padma." He replied, remembering her name just in time. He knelt to help her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, Madam Pince gave me special permission to be in the library after hours, and I was just finishing up. I-I should be heading back to my dormitory now…"

"Why the rush?" Lucius asked as he rose, watching her bent over with a suddenly voyeuristic gleam in his eyes.

"I- I suppose I'm in no hurry," She stood as well and replied in a would-be casual tone. Lucius smirked and took the books from her arms.

"These seem awfully heavy for someone as…" He let his eyes travel over her figure with the pretense of searching for a suitable adjective. "_Delicate, _as yourself."

Padma flushed. "They're not so…erm…" He stepped closer, and she seemed to loose her train of though.

"What say we go back into the library?" He suggested silkily. She said nothing, but followed him as he opened the door and entered the massive, shelved room. He set the books on the table, and turned back to her. "There's not nearly enough light in here… I would like to see more of you."

"Well, I could light some-" But she was cut off as Lucius closed the gap between them. He placed one hand on her hip and the other cupped her face, and pressed his lips to hers. She melted against him instantly, and her reached up to push his hands through her thick hair, curled and wavy, and not nearly as soft as… Lucius banished the thought from his mind and deepened the kiss.

"Lucius, Lucius _wait._" Padma looked as though she hated herself, but had to ask, "What about Narcissa?"

His hands clenched, but he forced himself to relax.

"What about her?"

"Aren't you two, well…?"

"_No._"

"Oh. I… I see."

"I'm glad." He placed his mouth on hers again, and gently tilted her back onto the table.

* * *

(A/N: Yep, he's really done it this time. And as for those who asked who was in Narcissa's dorm... It's says several times in that paragraph that it was Lucius. As always, reviews make my day, especially long, juicy, idea-inspiring ones!) 


	77. Excuses, Excuses

"Severus… Severus, wake _up, _dammit! Severus!" Lucius kicked his friend's mattress. "Severus!"

"Lucius! What the hell are you _doing?_ Get out of here!"

"I need to talk to you!" He whispered loudly, conveying some degree of his panic without waking the rest of the dormitory.

"I don't bloody care! It's two in the morning! Go away!"

"I've done something stupid. I need to talk to you." Severus didn't answer for a moment, but a white hand extended from beneath the blankets and groped for something on the bedside table. Lucius realized a moment late that it was his wand that he'd managed to grasp, but before he could go for his own, the force of Severus's spell flung him from the room. By the time he reached for the knob once more, it was securely locked. He swore and hovered for a moment indecisively by the door, before turning and heading swiftly back down the stairs. He needed a witness, a reliable one, someone to say he was anywhere but where he really was. However, the common room was empty at this odd hour of the night, and he'd not encountered anyone but Padma in the halls that evening. He could always obliviate the girl and be done with it, but memory charms could be broken, and her clever friends might be suspicious if she'd forgotten where she'd been that night. Perhaps…

Lucius turned on his heel and mounted the steps to the girl's dormitory. He quickly located Narcissa's bed, despite the darkness, but when he pushed back the canopy, the blankets were alarmingly untouched. Cursing as loudly as he dared in the room full of sleeping young women, Lucius swept out once more. If she wasn't in bed, then she must have stayed up in the tower. Why would she have done that? Not caring to stop and think about it, he rushed from the dungeons and up once more to their tower. She was indeed there, not having bothered to summon a pillow or blanket as she dozed on the stone.

"Ridiculous girl," He murmured softly, conjuring a coverlet and a cushion for her head. She stirred as he readjusted her, and large blue eyes flickered open. Once they focused, she gave a sleepy little smile. It vanished, however, as she remembered their argument earlier that night, and she turned away.

"Narcissa, don't." He sighed, lying down beside her. She was silent. "It's late, pet, and you can't sleep up here." Still, no response. He wrapped and her around her waist, and she pushed it away. "What to you want from me? Chocolates?" He snapped twice, and a box appeared in his hand. He placed it in front of her, but she remained quiet. "Jewelry?" With a casual twirl of his fingers, a gold chain materialized. He dropped that in front of her as well, but she continued to ignore him. "Small, fluffy mammals?" With a slightly more complicated motion of his wrist, a kitten became visible. He set that before her face, and she was unable to totally stifle the giggle that bubbled forth as it began to lick her nose.

"What time is it, Lucius?"

He glanced at his watch. It read nearly two thirty, and he was about to tell her that, but an idea occurred to him. Could it be that easy…? Fingers working quickly, he set the dial back several hours, and reached around her to show the new time.

"That…" She squinted. "That can't possibly be right! Surely I've been asleep longer than that!"

"It always seems that way, doesn't it?" He replied mildly, as he withdrew his hand and reset the proper hour.

"I… I guess." Far too tired to be angry any longer, she turned over and snuggled against his warmth. Relieved at her unfailing gullibility, he moved his clothe blanket to cover them both, and rested his chin atop her head.

"Wouldn't you prefer to be sleeping indoors?"

"I don't want to move." She mumbled in response, muffled against his shirt. He sighed dramatically.

"Well then, you shan't. Unless I was to- accidentally, of course- stun you and carry you down."

"I don't like being stunned."

"Well, you don't squirm as much when you're stunned."

She had clearly lost interest in the conversation, as she was now asleep.

…

The next morning, Narcissa was somewhat surprised to wake in Lucius arms, not having moved an inch since she'd dozed off. Odd, since it would have been quite like him to carry or levitate her into bed and returned to his own. With a yawn, she blinked the sleep from her eyes, and wriggled to relieve the stiffness that had developed from lying on the stone all night. A moan escaped her lips at the crackling soreness in her joints, and she felt Lucius immediately respond to the knowledge that she was awake.

"Up at last, pet? And here I was beginning to think you'd sleep all day."

"Surely I haven't missed any classes?" She sat up abruptly, and he chuckled softly, propping himself up on one elbow, and reached out coax her back into a supine position.

"Only the first two. You don't need to know how to defend yourself against Dark Arts, and Severus will make you any potion you need."

She grinned up at him, and his bent to press his lip to her forehead in an uncharacteristically tender gesture.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. There seemed to be something almost… melancholy? Regretful? She couldn't quite place the emotion in his eyes that he seemed for once to be having difficultly hiding.

"Perfectly." He gently ran his fingers through her disorderly hair. "I'm not sure what I would do without you, Narcissa." His words were nearly inaudible as he kissed her temple.

Her head lifted slightly to meet his gaze. For a heartbeat, she waited hopefully, not daring to breathe. She could have sworn he was about to utter those three words; she would have given anything in that moment, if he would just…

Lucius stood abruptly. "Come, you must be hungry."

_No!_ She wanted to wail. _I'm not!_ But instead, Narcissa rose as well. They returned first to the dormitories to get ready for the day, and by the time Narcissa had brushed her teeth, showered, dressed, dried and combed her hair, changed into a different outfit, chosen a pair of shoes, and arrived in the common room, Lucius's romantic mood had clearly evaporated.

"Could you bloody _take_ any longer?" He snapped, tossing down the Daily Prophet and rising to escort her out.

"Shut up Lucius. I had to look pretty for you, didn't I?" She twirled and grinned playfully, purposely goading him in his impatience. "Do you like the skirt? It's new."

He watched her through narrowed eyes, before approaching swiftly and placing his hands near the skirt's hem. "I do not. Let's go back upstairs right now and take it off, shall we?" He suggested, inching it upwards.

She laughed and swatted him away. "No, let's go eat lunch; you _were_ in such a hurry, after all."

He snarled something almost certainly obscene under his breath, but wrapped an arm around her waist anyway. "Lunch it is, my pet."

They were nearly in the Great Hall when it happened. Narcissa grinned suddenly and, arm still through Lucius's, waved brightly.

"Hello Padm-_ouch!_" She cried as she was yanked quite violently in the opposite direction. "Lucius, that hurt! Oh, let go… Lucius, let _go_!"

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." He muttered. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"You go. I need to arrange the next study day with Padma- we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts test coming up."

"But I-"

They were already upon her. Padma's large brown eyes found Lucius's first, and she blushed a deep crimson and dipped her chin.

"Ah… Hello, Lucius." She whispered, smiling shyly. Narcissa frowned slightly.

"Padma, how are you?"

With a small gasp, the Ravenclaw girl noticed Narcissa for the first time. Her eyes darted between the couple, and she flushed even more deeply as realization struck.

"But… You said…" Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Narcissa, might I have a word with you? _Alone?_"

"Of course," She replied, slight baffled. Lucius watched uncomfortably as the girls walked a short distance off, both glancing at him in irregular intervals. He turned away, feigning ignorance, until he heard a loud, yet admittedly expected '_What?!'_

"What are you saying, Padma? You're lying!"

"I'm not, I swear Narcissa."

"I know Lucius would _never _do something like that. I wouldn't believe you even if he _hadn't_ been with me all last night!"

"I wouldn't lie about that! He said you two had broken up-"

"No, just stop. I don't want to hear anymore." There was a quick pattering of footsteps, and Narcissa fell in step beside Lucius once more.

"Is everything alright?"

"It-it's fine." Her face was pink with rage, eyes flashing, and mouth was pinched into a white line.

"Are you certain?"

"It's just… Padma just said the most awful thing, and I don't know why she would even make something like that up!"

"She's probably jealous of you. You're so lovely, Narcissa, and respected- whatever she said, it was likely out of spite."

"But I though she was one of my friends." Narcissa replied softly. Lucius shrugged, hoping fervently that the relief he felt wasn't visible in his expression.

"Sometimes you don't know people as well as you think you do."

She smiled up at him. "Well, at least I know I can always count on you."

* * *

(A/N: I know, longest update EVER, short chapter. You can yell at me, but I can't even begin to explain how much real life is piling up. I'm still here, just slow. I still appreciate all the reviews and encouragement. Also, there was something else I wanted to consider... While trying to come up with ideas for this chapter, I wrote a scene that occurs between Lucius and Cissy sometime after the second war (and you didn't believe me when I said I had this whole thing in my head!) anyway, I was CONSIDERING giving a 'sneak peek' to my 1000th reviewer. If it's a bad idea tell me. It would have to be a member of this site, and if there were a whole bunch of litte unsigned reviews beforehand, I wouldn't give it out, becaise I don't want the same person just submitting a whole bunch of meaningless reviews. It's got Spoilers, and i wouldn't elaborate- there are still somthings from the scene that wouldn't make sense yet, ust tell me what you think!) 


	78. I Won't Say

"_Shhh_! Oh Ari, hush! Stop that…" Narcissa couldn't quite hide her smile as she scolded her friend. Grinning broadly, Ari flicked another crumpled scrap of parchment at Lucius's back, and like the others, it burst into a tiny flame before touching him, and fell into another pile of ashes. He didn't turn. With a sigh, Narcissa pulled herself to her feet. "I suppose I should go ask what's wrong?"

"Probably not." Ari contradicted, watching as she went anyway.

"Lucius?"

"Hm?" He replied distractedly, eyes not moving from the page of his book.  
"Are you quite alright?"

"Fine." His tone was terse, and though she was certain she'd done nothing to upset him, he shrugged off the comforting hand Narcissa laid upon his shoulder.

"Are you certain?"

"_Yes,_" He snarled, turning a page viciously. Deciding words were useless anyway, Narcissa slipped behind him and began to tenderly knead the knots in his back and neck. However, he did not melt into her touch as she had hoped; in fact, he remained stiffly unaffected. Undaunted, she moved back to his side and, nudging his right arm aside, wriggled into his lap.

"You can't be _that _interested in Runes," She commented lightly, running idle fingers through his hair, then down his cheek and neck. "I mean, I know your O.W.L.'s are soon and all, but honestly… You needn't be so irritable."

"'Needn't be so…'" Echoed Lucius incredulously. "Get off me, Narcissa." He snarled, shoving her away roughly. Narcissa managed to regain her composure before falling completely to the floor, and stiffened, furious.

"You're absolutely _un_believable!" She gasped. He lifted his quill once more and was writing with such intensity that the nib instantly snapped. Swearing under his breath, he hurled the broken plume across the common room, shoved himself away from the table, and pushed a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"Please leave." He murmured coolly, staring straight ahead. Defeated for the moment, Narcissa stormed off, plotting.

"Ari," She hissed, sitting back down. "What are some methods of torture that don't involve illegal spells that and aren't messy?"

Ari burst into laughter. "Let's think… Starvation? Solitary confinement? Sleep deprivation? Now, if you're looking for something a bit more _deadly-_"

"No," Narcissa sighed. "Just forget it."

…

She was being difficult again. Lucius turned over agitatedly and drew the blankets up further, before kicking them off entirely in frustration. She was going to drive him mad. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He was trying- harder than he cared to admit- and she was being _difficult._ She became sullen and irritated if he didn't show her enough attention, snappish and self-righteous if he showed too _much_, and Lucius found any sort of middle ground highly uncomfortable and dissatisfying. He turned on to his back again, stretching out until his heels were pressed against the foot board. He could only offer two extremes, and she seemed thoroughly disinclined towards both, although Lucius quite strongly preferred one over the other. Shifting onto his side and drawing his knees up slightly, Lucius yanked the pillow from beneath his head and wrapped both arms around it in a crushing grip. A poor substitute, but he could almost convince himself it smelled like her soap.

_Hang on…_ Lucius raised his head. That most certainly was not his imagination. He sat up, and not a second later, the drapes around his bed were twitched open.

"Lucius? Are you awake?"

What a ridiculous question. Instead of answering her, he asked in clipped tones, "What do you want, Narcissa?"

"I couldn't sleep."

_I can't relate_, his mind supplied sarcastically, but he replied as civilly as he could manage. "Was there something you wanted me to do about that?"

Narcissa bit her lip and stared at him, a thousand responses coming to mind. She settled on the easiest. "You seemed upset today. I was worried."

"I'm fine." His harsh tone indicated that he was anything but.

"May I sleep here tonight?"

The idea was tempting. He tried to convince himself that he couldn't possibly get a _worse _night's sleep with her in bed with him, but knew it to be a lie. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Please?" Her eyes were wide, hopeful.

"No." If she asked again he wouldn't be able to refuse, but she nodded stiffly and strode out of the room. He listened to here quick, padding footsteps, and fell back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh.

…

Narcissa was miserable. Lucius had ceased to make any sense at all, and being around him was driving her mad. It was as though one day, he'd simply decided he wanted no more to do with her. She slipped back into her bed, unsure exactly what had made her leave in the first place, and regretting it more than a little. She hated the bitter taste of rejection, although she knew she'd shown him the same coldness often in the past. But she certainly wasn't to blame for maintaining at least some shred of dignity, was she? She loved him; shouldn't everything be easy from this point? Shouldn't loving him be easier than this?

…

Narcissa exams passed with relatively little fuss, and although Lucius was required to sit for his O.W.L's, school work occupied little of the time remaining at Hogwarts. Instead, the atmosphere of the Slytherin house grew tense and dark, even as the weather warmed. Fights were frequent in the common room, and everyone seemed on edge. It was, of course, because Lucius and Narcissa were both liable to snap at any given time, and not just at each other; Severus and Ari were now studiously ignoring their friends under any circumstance, and the rest of the house tiptoed by the screaming arguments and bouts of silence the two lapsed into at any given moment. The last day of school arrived, and despite the fact that they were still constantly near the other out of habit, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Lucius and Narcissa to tolerate each other. Neither extended invitations for any holiday visits, and Narcissa though it just as well; they needed some time apart. The train ride home was awkward, with no one much speaking, but as they unboarded, she couldn't help but watch him. He left her with hardly a nod of dismissal, and strode over to where his mother and little sister wait. Much to Narcissa surprise, he actually lifted Jahzara when she raised her arms to be held, and the child placed two tiny dark hands on his face.

"Lucius, I'm _so sorry_ you had such an awful summer. Worse than you knew. I'm sorry." She looked genuinely devastated for brother, and was still confusing the tenses in which she spoke.

"She means semester, don't you Jahzara? And was it really so dreadful, Lucius?" Caliva was ignored.

"Why will it be bad, Jahzzy?" He asked quietly.

"That will hurt, and I'll miss you while you're gone, and Cissy…" She stopped, and shook her head sadly. "Mummy, let's go home now." The child wriggled out of Lucius's arms, and waved goodbye to her older brother. Caliva frowned.

"But he's coming with us, darling."

"No, he isn't. He has to go. Don't you, Lucius?"

"I-" He began in confusion, but suddenly, his left hand twitched involuntarily. "Yes. I'm going. Goodbye." He passed quickly through the barrier and out of sight.

Narcissa glanced up as Bellatrix swept by. "Mother!" She barked, spotting Mrs. Black before her sister could. "I'm spending the summer with the Lestranges." Her hand was clawed into a fist on Rodolphus's sleeve, but he seemed delighted all the same.

"Why dear, but I haven't even seen y-"

"No time, I've got to go!" She yanked her joyful prisoner towards the barrier. Mrs. Black frowned and took Narcissa's elbow, as though fearful her other daughter would scurry off as well.

"And how was your semester?"

"I've had better." Narcissa sighed, glancing in the direction Lucius had vanished.

"Well I'm sorry to hear it. But you have a nice, relaxing break to look forward too, right?"

…

_Dear Lucius,_

_I know that things have been… difficult of late, but if we just discuss matters, I know everything will be alright. I mean, our arguments have just been so silly and pointless! I think you must agree that we're both being immature, and can come to a reasonable conclusion. I hope your summer is going well._

_Love, Narcissa_

_._

_Dear Lucius,_

_I'm not sure if you got my last letter? I didn't get a reply- maybe my owl just lost it? Anyway, I still want to talk._

_Love, Narcissa_

_._

_Dear Lucius,_

_Now, this is getting ridiculous. Please reply._

_Love, Narcissa_

_._

_Lucius,_

_Really. You're being unbelievable._

_Narcissa _

_._

_Lucius,_

_I received a letter from Michael in the post. He's inviting me to stay with his family in Loire Valley for the summer. Of course, my immediate response was to be no; because of your reaction, obviously. However, I began to think about it and I realized that maybe you wouldn't care- would you? I want you to be honest with me, Lucius Malfoy- are we really in any sort of relationship any more?_

_Narcissa _

_._

_Lucius, _

_I didn't get a reply. I'm flooing to Paris at noon._

_Narcissa _

_... _

Narcissa sighed and set down her quill. Her trunks were packed and ready to go. With every item she'd placed inside, she had paused and glanced towards the window, hoping beyond all hope that an owl would fly in and reassure her that all was well, that the other letters had been lost but he wanted to talk too, to make things better.

None came, and Narcissa had written back to Michael claiming delight in the offer. She would meet his family in Paris, and they would then head out to his family's chateau.

…

"Eet's the Chateau de Chambord, Narcissa, and it 'as _incroyable_ magic place upon eet. You see, the chateau ees actually, 'ow you say, _attraction de touriste _for Muggles."

"And we're staying there?" Narcissa was appalled, but Mr. Wilkes chuckled.

"You see, there ees a spell that separates the two groups. Once witheen the chateau, the Muggles cease to exist to us, eet is as eef they were never there. As though we 'ave entered two separate buildings. The magic 'as been in place for 'undreds of years."

"That's quite fascinating," She replied politely, glancing nervously out the window of the flying carriage.

"Is everything alright, Narcissa?" Michael asked softly, noticing her discomfort.

"It's just… heights… I don't like them." explained Narcissa, scooting away from the picturesque aerial view of the French countryside. However, Michael only laughed.

"You'll be fine, _chérie. _We're almost there anyway." He did _not _offer any comforting distractions, nor did her hold her and playfully tease her until she was no longer frightened.

_I don't care_, Narcissa told herself firmly. She didn't want him to be another Lucius anyway.

(A/N: Heh, remember me? Probably not. But, uh, if there's anyone still reading this, I uh... have a new chapter up!)


	79. Changes

The sound of bright laughter was the only thing that broke the still air. The shimmering white gravel crunched under Narcissa's feet as she dashed down the treeless _allée _leading to the flat, reflective expanse of water that sparkled the image of the grand chateau back up at her.

"_Michel_," She sang gaily, kicking of her shoes and shrugging off her robes. "_Vous dépêchez!_" She encouraged as he sprinted out behind her. Before he could reach her side, however, she'd already leapt into the water.

"Narcissa, you're ridiculous!" He called back to her in French, pulling his own robes off and jumping in with her. "This is your idea of a walk before supper?"

"_Oui_, I don't think your parents will much care, they're quite wonderful. I've only been here a week, and I believe I shall have to stay for the rest of my life!" Bobbing contentedly on her back, Narcissa grinned.

"Well, _ma belle_, you are more than welcome to be here whenever it pleases you here." He assured her, pushing dark, wet hair from his large blue eyes. She giggled delightedly and dove beneath the surface, emerging directly in front of Michael. His gaze locked with hers, and she froze. The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable- like elation and uncertainty and longing all in one glance. She imagined she'd often worn the same expression, but never while looking at him.

Narcissa darted back and splashed him simply to remove the loving countenance from his face. He laughed sent water back at her, unconscious of her shifting mood.

"Come one, _chére; _this has been fun, but I believe that we might ruin upholstery in the dining room if we show up all wet." He clambered inelegantly back up to the flat lawn and turned to pull her up as well, kissing her nose playfully as he did so. "Here are your robes." He handed them to her and turned away respectfully as she redressed. Was he less effected by the clinging, almost transparent underclothing that she wore, or did he simply hide it better than Lucius did? _I don't care, _she interrupted the thought firmly. Michael was sweet and polite and played the role of gentleman far better than Lucius could ever hope to.

They both went to change, and Michael met her courteously outside her room, not assuming entrance, or even requesting it.

"A special meal tonight, I believe. Our elf tells me Faustine has just arrived." He explained as they headed towards the dining room.

"And where was she, exactly?"

Michael shrugged, and reached out to link his hand with hers as the walked. "_Je ne sais pas_; she said something about visiting a friend as soon as she got off the train, but I don't know the details."

Lucius never held her hand, so somehow, this didn't seem wrong. Lucius always walked with an arm around her waist, a much more possessive grip to be sure. It felt right, though, when Michael laced his fingers with hers, warm and comforting.

"_Ma petite soeur_!" Michael grinned broadly at the lithe, sullen figure at the table.

"Hello, Michael." She replied, tone clipped. The use of English was jarring and unpleasant to hear after spending the past week listening only to musical French. "And Narcissa Black… What a _delightful _surprise." She continued bitterly. Her eyes flicked to their hands, still clasped. "This is interesting," She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "I didn't realize Malfoy had died."

"What?" Narcissa cried, shocked and horrified.

"Well, I'd _assume _that would be the only way he'd let you spend any time with my brother."

Narcissa refused to look at Michael. They'd carefully tiptoed around the subject of Lucius all week; she hadn't offered, so he hadn't asked. But now pushy, demanding Faustine was going to force the issue into the spotlight.

"Lucius and I are no longer involved in a relationship." Narcissa replied as coolly as she could manage as she took her seat.

"Oh…" Faustine frowned slightly. "Does he know this?"

"Yes." came Narcissa's curt response.

…

That night, Narcissa woke abruptly, sitting up in the blackness and struggling for breath. The horrible nightmare that had tormented her was already slipping from her mind, but the sickening terror of it remained. Something awful, something worse than all imaginings- but what? For the first time in longer than she could remember, the image of bloody, rusty keys was brought to the front of her mind, and the horror doubled, along with her confusion. She wasn't in the Malfoy Manor, nowhere near it, so why would she be reminded of that particular vision?

Unknowing and uncaring, Narcissa slipped from beneath the comforter and padded silently down the hall to the door behind which Michael slept. She knew this full well, and yet went she pushed the door open, she still had to fight the disappointment that flooded her when she saw that it was in fact Michael Wilkes, and not Lucius Malfoy, who slept soundly in the large bed. She crept across the room silently, and Michael did not stir, not even when she lifted the sheets to crawl beside him.

"_Michel?"_ Touching his arm gently, he scarcely twitched. "_S'il vous plait_, wake up!" She whispered loudly. He didn't stir. This was getting ridiculous- was he not meant to wake instantly at the sound of her hand on his door? Lucius was always up and waiting for her whenever she woke with nightmares.

_He's not Lucius, and that's a good thing!_ She reminded herself forcefully. "Michael!"

His eyes flew open and he stared at her, evidently shocked. "Narcissa? _Chére, _what on earth…?"

"May I stay in here with you tonight?" She whispered meekly, snuggling beside him before he could refuse. Not, of course, that he had any intention of doing so.

"What's wrong, _ma belle?_ Are you alright?"

"It was just a dream. I don't remember- but it was awful!" She sniffled.

"You're fine now, _amour_." He crooned, wrapping his arms snuggly around her. "Sleep now," he yawned "And everything will be alright in the morning."

Narcissa did not drift off easily in his arms- in fact, she wriggled and tossed uncomfortably, unable to settle herself. But she did eventually manage to doze off, and the next morning, she woke to sunlight streaming through the windows. Michael was still in a deep slumber beside her, so she quietly edged to a desk near the door, and lifted a blank roll of parchment and quill.

_Lucius,_

Here she paused, staring at the name she had written. What could she possibly tell him? She needed some sort of closure, something to make what she'd said to Faustine true.

_I'm at the Chateau de Chambord now with Michael and the Wilkes. _

Just in case he'd though her last letter to be a bluff.

_Michael is good to me. He's good FOR me, and I really need that right now. I've been having so much fun here, but I need make sure that there are no loose ends between us; I'd hate for any shadow to mar my time spent here. Lucius, I need to be happy again. I think we both do, and we can't be happy with each other anymore. I'm sorry_

Narcissa frowned, and drew a line through the two words.

_I'm not sorry. I know I'm not at fault for this, and I don't think I could have done anything differently. I'm not going to say that we're 'breaking up', because that sounds juvenile, and I think we've been broken for a long time. Months. But I just wanted to make it clear that we are no longer involved in any sort of relationship extending past acquaintances; I'd like a guilt-free conscience while I'm here. It would probably be best for both of us to not speak to each other for a while. _

It was strange how detached she felt as she signed her name and rolled up the parchment. After all, she'd given so much of her life thus far to him. But it felt like a clean break, and if it was so easy, how could it be wrong?

She glanced of a Michael, still soundly asleep. There _were_ things she would miss, but she firmly told herself that she was giving them up for much better things; kindness, appreciation, and love being among them. Because Michael _did_ love her, perhaps a bit blindly, but he loved her and Lucius never had; he'd said so. And Narcissa was certain she could love Michael too, if she tried hard enough. After all, if she'd fallen in love with someone as coldhearted ad intolerable as Lucius Malfoy, surely loving Michael should be the easiest thing in the world.

"Narcissa, are you up?" Michael's sleepy mumble caused her to look up. "Are you alright now, _chére?_"

Narcissa tied the parchment to be sent, and smiled at Michael. "I am." And she could almost convince herself it was true.

…

The rest of the summer was spent much in the same was the first week was- Narcissa had almost forgotten what it was like to be so lighthearted- to take everything at face value, to share her joy at life's simplicities with someone else who appreciated her delights as well. In mid-July he'd confessed that he loved her as they sat curled together before a picturesque sunset, and by August he'd kissed her for the second time. Narcissa supposed that, when September rolled around once more, she and Michael were what she and Lucius had once been- a legitimate couple. She was not looking forward to confronting Lucius for the first time, for she'd never received any reply to any of her messages. She hoped he would show the same apathy in person, but somehow doubted it.

"Narcissa, _ma belle,_ we shall be late for the Hogwarts Express!"

"Coming!" She called back, and prepared to face her fifth year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	80. Us again

"Narcissa, love, you seem… perturbed?" Michael ventured cautiously. "Are- are you listening to me?" He touched her arm gently, and she jumped about a foot in the air.

"What?" She squeaked loudly, eyes darting around nervously.

"You seem upset. Is everything alright?"

"Of course, of course, why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Then let's get on the train. We have to get to Hogwarts, _chére_."

"Right, of course." She replied quickly. With a bemused little smile, he grasped the handle of his trunk and led the way. Narcissa stared at her own uncertainly. She never, ever had to deal with her own luggage, and, as she began lurching it along in a most ungainly manner, half expected Lucius to materialize and help her with it.

He didn't, of course, and she continued to struggle until Michael found a suitable compartment to share. He tossed his trunk up and settled into his seat. Narcissa glared at him pointedly until he noticed her predicament and stood to help her, chagrined. However, they'd hardly sat back down when the door was hurled open, and Ari bounded in.

"Cissy! How have you been! How was your summer? You never write! My summer was fantastic! Dad finally met Britt for real because he spent a weekend with us, and I don't think he quite approves because he's a few years older than me, but I think he'll come around. But anyway, Britt brought me here today, look, see? He's still out there." She waved vigorously out the window. "Oh and look at my new shoes, aren't they wonderful? Hello Michael, how are you? Did you have a nice summer? I guess-"

"Narcissa and I had a lovely summer," He interrupted in a way that might have been considered rude if Ari hadn't been talking quite so much. "We spent it together, in France." With a smile, he laced his fingers with the blonde beside him. Ari's eyes widened.

"But what about-" She was cut off as the door slid open almost noiselessly. Narcissa nearly injured herself as she snapped her neck quickly to see the newcomer, but it was only Severus that hovered in the doorway. He wordlessly stowed his trunk and sat down across from Narcissa. She noticed a heartbeat too late that she and Michael still held hands, and but the time she separated them, his gaze was intense and penetrated.

Narcissa hated it. Never before had she been conscious of his presence in her head, but she felt it now, his invasive probing and shuffling of thoughts and memories. Images of the summer were brought forcefully to the front of the mind, pictures of her and Michael sorted through so rapidly she was scarcely aware of one scene before it faded to the next. But she knew what he was seeing- kisses on the lakeshore, long nights spent curled together, laughter and games and, once Severus had managed to wrench it from her tenuous mental grip, there were angry, tear-splattered letters, addressed to Lucius.

"Get _out_!" She cried at last, meaning from her head, but he rose swiftly from his seat.

"If you wish." Severus seized a hold of his trunk and vanished into the corridor. Ari's brow scrunched in confusion, and Michael looked more than a little baffled as well.

"Did you… get in a fight with Severus too?" she queried cautiously.

"You could say that." Narcissa replied stiffly. "So, tell us more about your summer, Ari." No one need to feign interest; Ari didn't care whether they were listening or not, and that suited Narcissa just fine.

As they arrived in the Great Hall, Narcissa kept her eyes firmly on the ground, and then her plate, and finally her food, waiting until minutes before they were dismissed to sneak a quite, unobtrusive glance.

Then another longer, more noticeable one. Finally, she searched.

He wasn't there.

She didn't know how it was possible, but Lucius was not there. Unsure whether this made her relax or worry further, she set her utensils down and waited for the meal to finish.

Later that evening, Narcissa was startled to feel fingers drumming on her head as she sat in the common room.

"Cissy," Bellatrix drew the word out slowly. "Got a question for you."

"Hm?" She replied disinterestedly.

"Heard from your beloved Malfoy lately?"

"_No._ Go away, Bella." She looked up, and her sister was scowling. Not angry, but confused.

"Well that… That's just a bit… odd, is all." She flounced off without another word.

"Bella!"

She hopped back instantly. "It's just that _none _of us have seen him," She began without spoken invitation. "Or heard from him. Just… odd, you know?" When she skipped away this time, she refused to be called back.

A week passed and nobody mention Lucius again, at least not in front of her. But there were whispers, not totally ignorable, that made Narcissa suspect there was something wrong.

Not, of course, that she cared.

Michael made her happy. He was dependable, his bright moods never turned biting without warning or explanation, he made her smile- didn't he? True, she would occasionally get frustrated with his obsequious attention, the inability to have a real discussion because he agreed to everything she said, but it was better than being ignored.

It was Friday night, after the first week of classes was done and most of the house was gathered around the fireplace on various seats and sofas. Bellatrix, Faustine, and their usual group of admirers (which now spanned all years, since Faustine's presence gave hope and appropriation to younger boys) sat near the entrance, which was probably why the eldest Lestrange brother saw him first.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Narcissa's head shot up so quickly at Rodolphus' call, she winced at the pain in her neck. And there he was, stumbling into the common room, uncharacteristically lacking grace. He looked decidedly worse for the wear: His hair was too long and rather ragged, as though it hadn't been trimmed all summer, and there were dark circles beneath his eyes; she'd never seen him looking so exhausted before. His features seemed sharper than usual, and he was swathed in a dirty black cloak. But he nodded amicably at Rodolphus, and his gaze began searching immediately. If she could disappear into the seat she gladly would have, and Michael tightened his grip on her hand as she unconsciously attempted to tug it away.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Narcissa held her breath. Would he be angry? Ignore her?

Immediately, his whole face lit up in one of the warmest grins she'd ever seen him wear, and he took a quick step in her direction.

And then it hit her. She should have realized all along, and _especially _once she had gotten back to Hogwarts.

He hadn't gotten her letters.

Not a single one.

She wanted to jump up and run to him, but before she could even twitch, Severus was in front of him.

Her blood turned to ice.

Lucius nodded distractedly at his friend, bright eyes never flickering from Narcissa's face, but when he realized Severus was trying to tell him something, he hesitated. And then he froze.

His look of elation melted rapidly into one of horror; he looked again to Narcissa, then Michael next to her, and then Narcissa again. She could only imagine what Severus saying; no doubt detailing their days and nights spent together, though he mercifully could only recount their physical proximity; neither Lucius nor Severus spoke French, and so he couldn't understand Michael's promised whispers of love and adoration, nor Narcissa's harsh verbal rejection of Lucius.

It was enough though, more than enough, to hear of their kisses and the time spent snuggled in Michael's bed, never leaving the other's side.

She wished he would yell at her, or at least look _angry_, but he didn't. His broad shoulders slumped, and he didn't look at her again as he headed towards the sixth year boys' dormitory, his limp far more noticeable now that he wasn't buoyed by excitement.

Narcissa closed her eyes and counted to twenty. The erratic pounding in her chest began to slow. Thirty more seconds, and she could breathe normally. Another minute and a half, and she could casually unwind her fingers from Michael's. Forty more, and she stood.

"I, er-"

"Narcissa, _chére_, please. _Non._" Michael stared up at her, large blue eyes imploring. He knew, even better than she did, that if she followed Lucius upstairs, when she came back, everything would have changed.

_Or gone back to the way they were supposed to be_, her mind argued back.

"I just need to go… talk."

"Narcissa," He caught her hand as she began to turn.

"Yes?" She tried not to sound impatient or cold.

"I love you." The words were sincere and hardly gave her pause.

"_Oui, Michel, _I have to go."

She didn't run. Running would be unseemly, look too eager. So she walked. Carefully, one foot after the next as she mounted the stairs. At first glance, the dormitory was empty. Lucius's robes and (her heart sank) a pile of letters that had been messily opened and quickly shucked aside lay on his bed, but a noise from the bathroom made her turn.

"Lucius!" She wished there wasn't quite so much longing packed into those syllables.

His head lifted wearily. "Please leave." His back was towards her and one foot rested on the edge of the bathtub; she thought she spotted blood.

"I won't." She replied stubbornly. He sighed, and it worried her that he was too tired to fight back. "You… you didn't get my letters." She began lamely.

"Yeah, well, I've got them now." His voice was wrought with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Regret? Sadness? Anger? Narcissa couldn't tell.

"If I'd known you weren't getting any of them- if you'd sent even a note tell me you couldn't-"

"If I could have written, don't you think I would have? I wanted to, Cissa, so badly. But I couldn't." With a heavy sigh, he reached out to turn on the water and grab a wash cloth.

He'd called her 'Cissa'. Very rarely had he used the soft nickname for her; only when he was in extensive pain or when he was more asleep than awake.

"You're… hurt." She replied quietly, stepping forward and he gingerly dabbed at the wound on his leg.

"Not very, it's just that there's a piece still in there. I was in a hurry, and there was this Venomous Tentacula that got a hold of my leg. I severed the thing, but part of it…" He frowned, and Narcissa had to look away as he poked within the ragged gash to locate the spiked branch. "Got it." He extracted about ten centimeters of spiny, dark red vine that, much the Narcissa's horror, appeared to still be alive as it attempted to wrap around and crush Lucius's finger.

"_Incendio._" It promptly disintegrated into ash. He continued to wipe away the dried blood; he'd obviously had the thing in his flesh for a good amount of time.

"Where were you that you got attacked by a Venomous Tentacula?"

"What are you doing, Narcissa?" He evaded tiredly. "Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs, being 'happy'?"

"I told you, I thought you were ignoring me."

"And so? Even if I had been, Narcissa, this is how you'd react? Two months you don't hear from me; did it never even occur to you that I might want to talk with you too? Did you never worry that I might be hurt or otherwise unable to reply?" He ran his hand impatiently over the cut but nothing happened. With a groan of defeat, he grabbed his wand from the counter and gave it a sharp flick, unrolling a long white strip of gauze from the tip.

"Do you need any help?" She offered ineffectually.

"No, thank you." He replied distantly. He finished bandaging his leg, and brushed past her. "You should go."

"We have to talk." She insisted as he collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm _tired_, Narcissa," There was a barely detectable pleading note in his voice. "And I'm hungry. But I haven't slept since Tuesday and I ate on Wednesday, so I'm more tired than hungry."

"What?" She cried, certain he must be joking. "Why haven't you-"

He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "I was in a hurry." He mumbled, voice muffled almost to incoherency.

"But what could possibly be so pressing that you'd starve?"

"I wanted to get back here." His head hadn't emerged from the pillow. "I missed you, Narcissa." He sighed heavily, not bothering to meet her eye. "I'll be angry tomorrow, I promise. I'll threaten Wilkes and be upset with you and everything, if that's what you're looking for. But now… I can't. Not right now. Right now I need…" He trailed off, unwilling to continue.

_Need what I came back for. _He'd just wanted to go to her, see her and hold her and fall asleep with her in his arms. He was so exhausted it hurt everywhere, and he'd wanted her to make everything right again.

"Lucius," Her hand felt wonderfully cool against his cheek. "I'm waiting right here. Until the morning. And I'm not leaving."

"But Narcissa, you're already gone. You choose him. You wouldn't wait for me."

"I was upset then. Am still am, a bit, but maybe I won't be." The sound of her voice was soothing to his pounding headache. "Sleep now, and in the morning, things can be right again."


	81. A Brief Interlude

Narcissa woke early in the morning, so early that it was still inky black across the grounds when she opened her eyes. Lucius slumbered deeply beside her, his face unguarded and at ease. She rose slowly, and gasped softly when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Lucius," she murmured, stroking his fingers with her other hand. "Lucius, I'll be back soon."

He didn't reply, and she squinted throught the dark. He was still fast asleep. With a sigh, she disengaged herself and tiptoed across the cold floor. A quiet, strained voice stilled her.

"Narcissa, wait."

She sighed again, wishing she could muster even a little guilt or remorse. "Michael, I'm sorry." The statement fell flat, and she knew he could hear her insincerity.

"You're not," he replied, and she could scarcely discern his figure rising from bed and padding softly towards her. "_Ma chere, _just tell me why," he pleaded quietly. She flinched away from the muted agony in his tone as he took her hand in his. "I've given you all I can, what more do you want?"

"_Him,_" she moaned quietly, jerking away. "I want him, always. You're too good to me, _Michel._ We both know that. If it weren't for him... I could love you. It would be easy- much easier than loving Lucius. If I'd met you first, if I didn't know... When I'm not with him, it's like something is missing from me. If I'd met you first, he never would have taken whatever that is. But Michael..."

"_Oui,_ I know. I tell myself that one day, you won't love him. And perhaps one day you won't. And if that day ever comes... I'll be waiting."

"Don't say that! Find someone else, Michael. Love someone else. Forget me."

Slowly, he shook his head. "One day, he will hurt you so badly, you will not be able to love him anymore. And how could I ever forgive myself if I was not there, waiting for you, when that happens?"

"Michael!" she hissed in frustration, "he won't! Go back to bed. I- I have something I need to do."

* * *

When Narcissa returned, nearly half an hour later, with a food-laden tray from the kitchens, Lucius was still asleep. She smiled affectionately as she placed the tray down on his bedside table, and lifted a steaming mug of coffee. Her intention had been to rouse him gently, snuggling besided him and waiting for the heady aroma of his favorite beverage to rouse him, but it was still dark outside, and she hadn't seen the blanket pooled on the ground. Her foot caught and she jerked forward, pitching the boiling liquid across his relaxed form.

Before she could even utter a sound of dismay, Lucius reacted. She was unable to comprehend what had happened- one moment, she'd been ready to cry out in apology, and the next, she was pinned to Lucius's bed with a hand over her mouth and a wand to her throat. She stared in shock, too startled to be afraid.

"Narcissa?" he mumbled, blinking sleep from his eyes. He sounded as perplexed as she felt. "Ah..." he rolled off her with a groan, dropping his wand. She sat up slowly, cleaning up the mess she'd made with a flick of her own wand.

"_That_ kind of a summer, was it?" she whispered breathlessly, glancing down at him.

"Mhmm." He nodded in affirmation. "Is that breakfast?"

"It is." She waited for him to sit, and moved the tray into his lap. For several moments, he merely ate- seemingly unaware of what he devoured as he quickly cleared away half the offered meal. Eventually he slowed, glancing up at her concerned, tender expression as he took a bite of the shiny apple in his hand.

"_Muffliato._" The spell was spoken quietly. "Werewolves," he announced. "That's where I was. He wanted me to find one in particular- Fenrir Greyback. He's been in Europe before, but recently claimed her wanted to find some 'relatives' in the East- the Dark lord wanted him back in England, under his control. So I had to go find him. Technically speaking, Greyback's wanted by the Ministry for- oh, about a dozen murders, mostly of children. He was... _difficult_ to locate. And a challenge to persuade. If I'd sent any owls... it simply couldn't be done. I wanted to talk to you, Narcissa. We weren't speaking at the end of last term, and I didn't want you sulking and hurt all summer... I never dreamt that you would go to Wilkes. I didn't know you'd go right to him."

"I didn't 'go right to him'! I owled you half a dozen times. I thought you were still be petulant, still not speaking to me."

"You... you slept in his bed every night. Severus told me how you-"

"Oh- I could kill Severus! I can't believe he just ran up and told you. I would have explained everything, once I'd know you were... away." She glared impotently at her hands, folded neatly on her lap.

"Narcissa." His voice was low as he hooked a finger beneath her chin and tilted her face up. "Look at me." Their eyes met, and she wordlessly absorbed the intensity in his grey gaze.

"I thought about you every day," he began softly, but his words turned serious. "I am not a patient person. I am not generous. I am _not _willing to share. You must never do anything like this again. You will always, _always _be mine. I wish you would stop forgetting that."

She probably should have objected to his posessive words. But she did not- she nodded obediently, never imagining that she would be breaking the vow; nor could she ever guess the extremes to which she would someday go to no longer be his.

Lucius kissed her gently, lifting a hand to stroke her hair.

* * *

Narcissa drifted happily down the stairs into the common room later that morning, while Lucius was in the shower. She intended to sit in their favorite spot- but found that it was already occupied by a small, dark haired figure. Narcissa froze in shock.

"Regulus?" she gasped, dumbstruck. The boy turned large, mournful eyes to her.

"C-Cissy," he replied misreably. In a heartbeat, she was at his side.

"Oh, darling! However- how long have you- surely you haven't been here-"

"All w-week," he mumbled. "Y-you didn't seem to notice m-my Sorting, and t-then all week you haven't..."

"Reggy, why haven't you said something before now?"

"I thought that m-maybe, at s-school, you m-might not want t-to be seen with m-me."

"Oh, Reggy, dearest!" She wrapped her arms around his frail shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I've been so distracted! Of course I'm not embarassed by you."

"B-b-b-bella is," is forced out through gritted teeth. Narcissa gave him a stern look.

"I am not Bellatrix."

He nodded slowly, seeming to trust her.

"How has your first week been?" she asked encouragingly. His face fell, and Narcissa immediately regretted the question.

"Awful. Cissy- I've f-fallen in l-love."

A relieved laugh escaped her, and she instantly stifled it. "That doesn't sound so awful. What's she like?"

"P-perfection. She's got the l-lovliest b-black hair, and she a y-year older than m-me. But she..." His brow creased. "She l-l-laughted at m-me when I t-tried to talk t-to her. She..." he stopped, miserable. "Her n-name's Faustine. Isn't that a b-beautiful name?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Darling, Faustine is a dreadful girl. You could do _so _much better."

"B-b-but Cissy, I love her."

She patted his head gently. "Give it time, darling. You've only been here a week. Tell me how the rest of your classes are going."

He did, in a sad sort of way, and Narcissa frowned in pity. She was, of course, overjoyed that her dearest cousin had been sorted into Slytherin, unlike his dreadful brother, but for a moment, had to wonder why.

_Because he's a Black_, she told herself firmly. Some just matured a bit later than others- surely Regulus would grow out of his timidity.

"Narcissa," Lucius was behind her suddenly; he bent over the back of the seat and pressed his lips to her cheek. As he drew back, he caught sight sight of Regulus. "Ah. Er.. Hello... Narcissa's cousin..."

"Regulus," Narcissa hissed.

"Right. How are you, Regulus?"

"F-f-f-f-fine," he spluttered in a strangle squeak. Clearly, he'd not forgotten their last encounter.

"Narcissa, darling, I have some- ah- _business _that needs to be taken care of."

"With Severus?" she guessed.

"No. With Albus Dumbledore, unfortunately. Some... scheduling issues. Very boring."

"Don't you need to talk to Slughorn about problems with your classes?"

"Well, Dumbledore is... I mean, he's the Headmaster, he can approve... I'm just going to talk to Dumbledore." He drew away, brow furrowed. "But I should be done shortly."

* * *

To Narcissa, the next few weeks were bliss. School work was slightly heavier this year, and while Narcissa fretted occasionally over her O.W.L's, it did little to dampen her general happiness.

The first Hogsmeade trip was in November, shortly after Lucius's seventeenth birthday. He'd seemed more eager to become a legal adult than Narcissa could remember him being for any other birthday, and had hoped that they could celebrate down in the village.

When Narcissa awoke the morning of the visit, it was clear and crisp. She had no way of knowing the day would turn out to be undoubtedly the worst of her almost-sixteen years of life.


	82. Thoughtless

(A/N: Warning; there's a bit of strong language at the end of this chapter.)

* * *

"Lucius? Are you almost ready? People are leaving..." Narcissa poked her head into the boy's dormitory, clasping her cloak. "Lucius?"

"In here," he called back, emerging from his four poster bed. "I wasn't... I don't think I'm going to Hogsmeade today." His expression was serious, but not particularly upset. "I was wondering- would you mind staying here, too? There are... some things I wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh, Lucius, no! I want to go to Hogsmeade," she insisted. "We can talk about it there." She darted across the room to tug on his elbow impatiently. He frowned slightly.

"Really, Narcissa, I'd rather discuss it here."

"Why? There are plenty of private places at Hogsmeade to talk. And if you don't hurry, we're going to miss everyone!"

"Narcissa," he touched her arm, still intent. "This is something I want to discuss with you when there are no distractions; please focus."

She was hopping impatiently from one foot to the other. Lucius sighed, recognizing a lost cause. "Go, Narcissa." He ducked his head and half-turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have some matters that need to be taken care of. We can talk when you get back."

"Oh, is it urgent? Do I have to stay?"

"Not at all, pet," he sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He held her tightly for a moment, but released her when she pulled away. "Have fun."

"I will!" she chirped, skipping out.

Narcissa caught up with her housemates on the grounds. Bellatrix, momentarily separated from her band of admirers, paused and waited for her sister to dash over.

"Hey Bella!" she panted slightly, falling into step beside her. Bellatrix smirked.

"Lose Malfoy?"

"No," Narcissa huffed. "He said he wanted to stay behind today, and I wanted to get out of the castle. So he told me to just go."

Bellatrix scoffed with a malicious little grin. "Obviously. What _he _wanted to spend the time doing would be much more inconvenient in the village- though not impossible, I'd daresay-"

"Oh, _enough_ already!" Narcissa exclaimed, eyes flashing and fists clenched. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you- Lucius and I haven't _done _that!"

Shaking her head, Bellatrix laughed. "_I_ don't know why you keep insisting that! Everyone knows, Cissy-baby. You just look like a hypocrite when you deny it."

"I'm not denying anything! It's the truth!" she cried, cheeks flaming. "I would never do _that_, Bella, not before I'm married!"

"Is he any good? I've wondered."

"I wouldn't _know_!"

Bellatrix flung an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "I won't judge you! You know that. I mean, I've slept with... well. Everybody."

"That's disgusting. Mother-"

"Will never know, will she?"

"What will you do if none of them want to marry you? Since you've..._ you_ know." Narcissa flushed slightly, and Bellatrix laughed again.

"They will. They adore me; all of them."

"Well, I wouldn't risk it. Not even with Lucius. I love him, but... I'd never."

Bellatrix had stopped walking, and was starin at Narcissa curiously.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that you and Lucius have never had sex."

Narcissa winced slightly. "We haven't!"

"So then, what _have _you done?"

"Erm..." Narcissa was deeply regretting entering this conversation. "We've kissed, obviously. And... oh, Bella, you must never tell Mum... but I- I've let him..."

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow, waiting.

"Take my shirt off!" she blurted quickly, then glanced around, mortified. "Not often," she continued, "just a time or two. And I know I shouldn't have, but..." She ducked her head in embarassment. Bellatrix blinked.

"Malfoy stayed up at the castle, you said?"

"Yes; he was in his dormitory. Why?"

"I... No reason. You know... I don't think I much fancy the idea of going to Hogsmeade either. But Ari is right over there- if you scurry, you can catch up."

Turning on her heel, Bellatrix headed back towards the school. Frowning, Narcissa went on to join her friends.

* * *

Obviously, Narcissa had to be lying. Bellatrix was somewhat sure that her sister was not such a gifted actress- but there was no possible way she could be telling the truth! Not at all. The situation, however, would be decidedly entertaining in either case- it simply depended on what Lucius had to say.

Bellatrix stole silently into the boy's dormitory. Lucius was sprawled carelessly across his bed, back to the door, quill scratching furiously across parchment.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted quietly, not bothing to look. She smirked.

"Hey, Malfoy. How'd you know it was me?"

"You have a very... _loud _presence. Even when you don't make a sound."

She had to agree with that. Bellatrix was a powerful witch, but knew little control. Magic swirled around her, almost as an aura, rippling and wild until she decided to direct it. Standing still, the energy around her seemed to crackle and swirl, giving the impression that she was never entirely immobile. Lucius, on the other hand, had a stonger grip- no less powerful, but always in command.

Bellatrix wondered what it would be like if the iron grip were to slip.

Slowly, she shut the door behind her with the toe of her shiny, crimson stilettos. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

"Interesting thing I just heard, on the way to the village."

"Oh?" He sounded less than curious.

"Just Cissy's mindless prattle. Dear girl is _still_ insisting that she's a virtuous little princess. But that's not right, is it, Malfoy? We all know you."

He didn't reply, but the involuntary clenching on his fingers on the quill, the pressure with which he suddenly applied to the parchment, and the way the easy langour evaporated from his body all told her what he could not say.

Bellatrix burst into laugher.

"So it _is _true! Merlin, Lucius, just when you think you know a man... well," her eyes shone maliciously. "Boy, I suppose."

He turned, fixing her with an icy glare. Bellatrix pressed on goadingly. "I mean, really. For all that you act so _strong _and _forceful..._ you've had her under your nose for- what- five years now? I've heard rumors, you know, whispers, and I always assumed it was because little Cissy wan't enough for you- and truly, no one would blame you for wanting more-"

Lucius had risen now, and advanced in a cold, quiet rage that would have any same being fleeing for protection. Bellatrix, however, grinned cheekily.

"And it turns out that all this time, you simply weren't enough of a man for even tiny, snivelling little Cis. Funny, how things work out."

His large hand closed around her throat, and she laughed again, further fueling his fury, as he slammed her to the wall.

"You know _nothing_!" he spat, fingers trembling with scarcely contained wrath.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy?" she reached out, digging long, sharp nails into his robes and yanking him closer. "Prove me wrong."

For a moment, his grip relaxed, and Bella thought he would turn away.

"Coward," she giggled, tilting her head against the stone.

He snapped. Without pausing for even a heartbeat to consider his actions, he fisted one hand in her dark, wild hair, and kissed her.

Kissing Bellatrix was nothing like kissing Narcissa, or any other woman he could remember. With Narcissa, he had to be gentle, patient, and restrained. And with Narcissa, there was always a need to stop. Bellatrix, on the other hand, held none of the lady-like compuntions of her sister. With Bellatrix, there was no need to worry; there were no scruples, no limits. No need to think. Bellatrix was lust rather than love, unconvoluted, uncomplicated and predictable. She was passion without finesse, seduction without messy emotions. She was the antithesis of everything that had been tormenting Lucius for years. Lucius could learn emotion, learn to care, learn to acknowledge the bonds of polite society- but this, _this,_ he knew. Detachment and anger and primal instincts were easy- coping was more challenging.

* * *

Some time later- it could have been minutes or hours or days- Lucius opened his eyes and glanced over at the nude form on the bed beside him. Bellatrix smirked lazily back at him, expression still clouded by contentment.

"Well, Malfoy," she sighed, turning her head back to stare at the canopy. He did the same. "I guess I was wrong."

Wrong.

_Wrong._

Wrong, _wrong, wrong!_ This was wrong. This was all wrong. Lucius's head snapped back Bellatrix, eyes wide and heart beginning to thud with just-realized panic.

"No," he whispered. His throat, so constricted with horror, barely allowed the word to escape.

_What have I done?_

He bolted upright, reaching desperately for his clothes, strewn carelessly across the floor. "Get out of here, Bellatrix," he managed roughly, fingers shaking as he tried to dress rapidly. "You have to get out. Now. You can't... Bellatrix, you _can't _tell her." His voice was hopelessly bleak as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Bellatrix chuckled, warm in the back of her throat. She rolled over, clearly in no rush.

"What- wasn't it good for you?" She laughed, knowing perfectly well the answer.

_Not, of course, that it was worth it._ Abandoning the attempt to finish with the buttons, he shoved his legs into his trousers and fastened them with numb fingers.

_Narcissa._

Lucius winced in surprise at the curious pain that ripped through him at the thought of her, and felt distinctly ill. She would never forgive him for this. Never.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Bellatrix taunted, stretching luxuriously.

"Get _out!"_ he roared, picking up her robes from the floor and flinging them at her. "Get dressed and leave!"

* * *

"Ari, are you going back to the Common Room?"

"Yep!" Ari replied brightly, shifting her bags to the other hand.

"Lucius wanted to talk to me 'in private' earlier, so he'll probably want to go to our tower. I don't feel like walking down there and back up- can you ask him to meet me there?"

"Sure thing. See you later," Ari called as she broke off to head to the dungeons. Upon entering the Slytherin lair and quickly concluding the Lucius was not, in fact, there, she headed up to the sixth year boy's dormitory.

"Hey, Malfoy?" She pushed open the door without bothering to knock. "You in here? Cissy's waiting for you up at your tower and-"

She stopped cold.

Bellatrix was rising slowly from bed, tugging her skirt up over her hips. Lucius stared at Ari, face ashen, expression wrought with panicked guilt. His shirt was sloppily buttoned, and he was clasping his belt.

"Ari," he gasped hoarsely. "Xannon, wait!" But Ari had already fled from the room, determined to catch Narcissa before she snuck off to her secluded spot.

_I knew._ She had always known that Lucius was no good. Her heart ached for her friend, but she also felt strangely vindicated. Ari had always hate Lucius- and now Narcissa would never again defend him.

"Ari!" Lucius stumbled into the Common Room, but immediately saw he was too late.

"What've you done this time, Lucius?"

With a mingling of alarm and relief, Lucius spotted Severus regarding him distainfully.

"Er... C'mere a second. I have to talk to you."

With a sigh, Severus rose and skeptically approached him.

"I... I did something..." _Horrible. Unforgivable._ "Stupid."

He dropped his head, unable to look his friend in the eye, but regretfully let the images flood his mind. _I know I shouldn't have._

"Can you help me?" he whispered. "Please?" Severus was silent for a long moment, and Lucius glanced up hopefully.

There was no pity, no remorse in Severus's gaze. His black eyes were cold, hardened with disgust.

"Fuck you, Lucius. Deal with your own problems." He turned on the spot, and strode from the room.


End file.
